DHM: Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos
by carilu
Summary: Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialista en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: DMH: Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos.

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Nande-chan

**Género**: Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación:** G (por ahora)

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro xD.

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Advertencias:** Leve gore.

**Notas Luni: **La idea original de esta historia, era un fic medio angst para darklady2504, y bueno, de alguna forma derivó en esto (el fic amoroso LOL), así que Alli… este cap te lo dedico a ti 3.

**Notas Cari: **Como dijo luni, todo comenzó con algo supuestamente corto pero se transformó en esto xD Alli, también te lo dedico : )))

**Notas Generales: **Subiremos un capítulo semanal. Este el 31 de Julio por ser el cumple de Harry, los demás los sábados.

* * *

**DHM I: El sicópata de los planetas**

**Primera Parte.**

El hedor a muerte rodeaba todo el lugar. Las paredes mostraban un tenue reflejo rojizo y, a cada paso que daba por el tétrico callejón, podía sentir cómo la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas aumentaba. Estaba oscuro a pesar de los hechizos luminosos invocados por los aurores. Y todo su alrededor parecía gritar que aquel no era su lugar, que sólo la muerte y la desesperación tenían cabida entre aquellas mugrosas paredes.

Cuando decidió ser auror, estaba contento con eso. Servir al bien y vencer al mal. Simple y productivo. Además, era lo que sabía hacer.

Quizá por eso era el mejor de su división, y quizá por eso, también, aquellos casos extraños recaían en él. Según lo que recordaba de ciertas series muggles, su división sería algo como el FBI mágico; dedicado a resolver homicidios. Voldemort era sólo un loco comparado con la clase de asesinos que rondaban por el mundo. Sí, era poderoso, pero ambicionaba poder, y los criminales que quedaban actualmente no tenían apego a ninguna creencia. Sólo la de matar, atemorizar y robar.

Luego de la guerra, luchar contra el mal era la única forma que Harry tenía para pagar sus culpas, como él decidió llamar a toda la gente muerta durante ese tiempo.

Así que allí estaba, en un callejón perdido entre el laberinto de calles del Londres Mágico, caminando hacia su próximo caso.

Tal vez era la consecuencia de las sombras indefinidas que proyectaban las luces mágicas, pero los dos aurores que vigilaban la entrada a la escena del crimen parecían tener un pésimo aspecto.

Harry los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Era difícil ganarse el respeto siendo tan joven. No era fácil tener misiones especiales ni ser un agente independiente del resto del cuerpo de aurores. Y a sus veintisiete años, Harry ya no podría aspirar a hacer algo mejor de lo que ya hacía.

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó adentrándose al callejón y sintiendo una ola de olor a sangre.

―Arthur Miles ―respondió el auror que estaba realizando hechizos de rastreo. Bajó la varita y se dirigió a Harry, alcanzándole un archivo―. Es un conocido traficante de drogas, tiene negocios con muggles. Es una posible fuga de información, aunque es poco probable, le importaba más el dinero ―continuó mientras guiaba a Harry hacia el cuerpo―. Siempre cuidaba sus pasos y no había forma de involucrarlo en el tráfico de drogas.

Harry, involuntariamente, llevó una mano hasta su nariz y boca, cubriéndose con ella.

Sus ojos vagaron por el callejón y notó que en una esquina, tapado con lo que parecía una capa protectora, había un cuerpo.

―Espero que no haya comido ―dijo el auror que lo acompañaba―, los otros dos aurores salieron corriendo.

Harry contuvo la respiración, no sabía qué esperar. El auror, con un movimiento de varita, levitó la capa y dejó al descubierto un cadáver ensangrentado. Se inclinó, luego de superar la conmoción inicial, para observar más de cerca las heridas.

―¿Encontraron el arma homicida? ―preguntó, revisando los bolsillos de la víctima.

―Sí ―dijo la voz de Ron de improviso, provocando un sobresalto en Harry. No había notado que estaba ahí. Ambos eran aurores, y seguían siendo tan amigos como siempre, pero Harry tenía un trabajo más secreto y de campo, y Ron se dedicaba más a cuidar de su familia y al trabajo de oficina.

―Ron, casi me matas ―dijo Harry incorporándose―. ¿Hay alguna pista del asesino?

―Hola, compañero ―dijo Ron sonriendo ligeramente y dándole una palmada en la espalda, aún en aquellas situaciones mantenía aquel carácter alegre―. Encontramos esto ―dijo levitando una pequeña daga ensangrentada.

―Tiene ocho puñaladas ―agregó el segundo auror―, y encontramos eso ―continuó indicando hacia el cielo.

Arriba, y dibujado con sangre, se veía claramente un círculo con un punto en su interior.

Harry estaba confundido. No tenía idea de qué podría significar aquello.

La situación no parecía un asalto y sus instintos le decían que allí había algo más. Si sólo lo hubiesen querido muerto, sería mucho más limpio y menos trabajoso un Avada.

Además, estaba aquel símbolo, aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que sólo fuera para distraer a los aurores.

―¿Saben la causa de su muerte? —preguntó Harry.

―Al parecer fueron las puñaladas, no hay rastros de magia negra.

Harry murmuró algo entre dientes, mirando hacia todos lados pero sin fijarse en nada realmente.

―Reúnan la evidencia y llévenla al Ministerio. Que alguien fotografíe ese símbolo y al cuerpo. Y necesitamos grabar todas las firmas mágicas que podamos, las huellas en el piso, todo lo que encuentren —ordenó—. Ron, llévale la daga y una copia del símbolo a Hermione, que busque algún veneno o rastros de magia, y que la información no se filtre a los demás inefables.

Harry comenzó a repartir las órdenes entre los aurores que estaban por el lugar, intentando abarcar todos los detalles posibles para luego poder armar una escena lo más parecida a la realidad.

Ayudó a limpiar aquel lugar, a grabar las pruebas y él mismo llevó, mediante un traslador, el cuerpo a San Mungo. A la morgue de San Mungo.

No tenían más datos que la supuesta arma asesina, el cuerpo y aquel misterioso símbolo.

*— * — * —*

Habían pasado días desde que encontraran al primer cuerpo, y Harry no tenía más respuestas que antes.

Había interrogado e intimidado a muchos posibles testigos, pero al parecer nadie sabía nada, y no tenía motivos para detener a los testigos y hacer un cuestionamiento más… eficiente.

La primera víctima tenía más de un enemigo, tanto muggle como mágico. Por el análisis de Hermione, habían descubierto que la daga era de origen muggle y al parecer había sido comprada en una tienda con efectivo, lo que hacía al cliente imposible de rastrear, y el asistente que la vendió no recordaba nada que hubiese suscitado sospecha. Los que los llevaba a un callejón sin salida.

Era de plata labrada a mano, pero entre la sangre encontrada se hallaron restos de una poción indetectable.

Al menos tenían algo; el asesino era un mago. Aunque aquello era obvio.

Sobre el símbolo, sabían que era el signo del Sol y que se repetía en uno de los tallados de la daga.

¿Qué motivos tenía el asesino? ¿Había sido personal? ¿Sería un ajuste de cuentas? ¿Antiguos mortífagos?

Harry no tenía idea. Las marcas de magia estaban borradas. Los hechizos de limpieza de firmas mágicas habían sido realizados con la varita de la víctima. No tenían nada.

*— * — * —*

Unas semanas después, todo había empeorado.

Harry daba vueltas por su oficina sin saber qué hacer.

Quizás era hora de concretar lo que había comenzado a meditar hacía algunos meses cuando se le presentó un caso especialmente difícil y tuvo que pedir apoyo a personas externas al departamento de aurores… la idea era formar un equipo interdisciplinario para resolver los casos que llegaban a su sección de homicidios. Hermione lo ayudaba analizando las evidencias y en lo que podía… pero siempre tenía cosas misteriosas y ultra secretas que resolver con los demás inefables. Ron participaba buscando información e investigando a los sospechosos, era la forma de comunicación que Harry tenía con los contactos en otras agencias policiales y con los demás aurores para designar actividades, además de ser su amigo y mano derecha.

Sin embargo, Harry sentía que ya no era suficiente con aquello, hasta la fecha había funcionado, pero ciertamente había tenido algunos casos que, con ayuda especializada, habrían resuelto más fácilmente.

Uno de los problemas era el análisis de la información. Para analizar los aspectos mágicos estaba Hermione, pero para analizar desde el punto de vista de un asesino no tenía a nadie. Para ir a la escena del crimen y ayudarlo a ir en la dirección correcta, necesitaba a alguien más. Así era como desde algunos meses Harry había comenzado a buscar un compañero e, irónicamente, había concluido ―luego de una extensa búsqueda― que el mejor candidato era Draco Malfoy, quien se había ido del país hacía años, por cierto.

El otro aspecto que quería solucionar lo había visto en una serie muggle. Las víctimas siempre eran llevadas al departamento de patología de San Mungo, a la morgue. Lo cual estaba bien, pero no le permitía un acceso libre a la información y ésta siempre podía estar sesgada por la visión del medimago. Y claro, como no podía controlar las fugas de información, decidió que quería dentro de su equipo a un medimago forense que fuera capaz de analizar las muestras humanas y a partir de ellas obtener pistas para aclarar los asesinatos. Aquella búsqueda aún no había terminado.

Harry suspiró pensando que tenía que concretar aquella idea ya, antes de que tuviera un caso realmente difícil que no pudiera resolver… aquello era un riesgo que Harry no estaba dispuesto a tomar.

Pero por el momento tendría que conformarse con sí mismo para analizar los hechos, de nada servía lamentarse. Volvió a leer los informes que tenía e intentó organizar en su mente toda la información. Hacía algunos días habían encontrado un segundo cuerpo. Un ladrón. Degollado y desangrado. Con una mano menos.

Los rumores de un asesino en serie estaban poblando el país. Y Harry seguía sin saber qué hacer.

Al día siguiente tendría una reunión con la gente que estaba informada del caso, y no tenía nada qué decir. Estaba en un callejón sin salida, sólo sospechaba que venían cosas peores.

¿Habría más víctimas? Era lo más seguro.

El Ministro lo estaba presionando, porque a pesar de que la primera víctima era un conocido mafioso, era una víctima igual. Y la prensa… la prensa comenzaba a difundir rumores que no ayudaban en nada.

Llegó a su casa tarde, aquel mes había pasado casi todas las horas útiles investigando. No entendía por qué no encontraba alguna pista o algo que lo condujera al asesino.

Aquellos símbolos sólo lo enfurecían más.

Subió al octavo piso de un edificio ubicado a cinco cuadras del Caldero Chorreante, en el Londres muggle. Ahí tenía más privacidad y estaba más seguro, en teoría.

Sí, porque cuando divisó la puerta de su apartamento ―que poseía protecciones bastante fuertes―, encontró una nota pegada a ella.

Sacó la varita, quizás estaba paranoico, podría haber sido la nota de algún vecino, pero Harry intuía que era algo más. Y ya había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos con el tiempo.

Se acercó cuidadoso hasta la nota de papel y, luego de verificar que estuviera solo en el pasillo, lanzó un hechizo detector de encantamientos. Nada. Otro que detectara trasladores, nada.

Otro que detectara magia, nada. Nada más que sus propias protecciones. Intactas.

En contra de todo lo que hubiese debido hacer, tomó el papel entre sus manos.

Era un pergamino normal, pero las letras estaban impresas —lo más seguro a computadora— y, al final, había una flecha que indicaba hacia el suelo. Su vista bajó de inmediato, antes de siquiera leer el mensaje.

En el suelo, había una pequeña caja tallada con símbolos que no reconocía. Antes de tocarla, leyó la carta que no tenía remitente.

_¿Necesita ayuda, auror Potter?_

_Pensé que luego de derrotar al mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos siglos, yo sería una entretención._

_Le ayudaré. Nunca me gustó Voldemort._

Harry sintió un escalofrío. Además de que el asesino sabía que él estaba investigando su caso, sabía su dirección. Pero lo más escalofriante de todo era que para aquella persona asesinar era un juego.

Se inclinó y tomó la cajita entre sus manos, recorriendo los símbolos que tenía. No sentía magia en ella. La abrió con delicadeza y encontró una pequeña ánfora que contenía un líquido transparente.

Harry supuso que era el veneno. El maldito se estaba burlando de él.

Entró a su casa luego de asegurarse de encerrar la caja en una burbuja aisladora.

No sabía qué hacer. Él solo ya no encontraba más que callejones oscuros donde sólo había más y más preguntas.

¿Qué clase de loco mandaba pistas que lo podrían incriminar?

Era la primera vez, en todos sus años de experiencia, que estaba totalmente perdido.

Se duchó y volvió al Ministerio, era poco probable, conociendo ya el modus operandi del asesino, pero quizás en aquella nota había algo útil.

Horas después, encerrado en el laboratorio de los inefables, Harry estaba cerca de darse cabezazos contra la pared.

El líquido que contenía la caja efectivamente era veneno. Mortal, por cierto, como habían comprobado unos pequeños ratones de laboratorio. Pero eso no servía para nada.

Harry sentía que en aquellos símbolos había algo más que nadie podía ver. Pero, ¿qué?

Además, sobre el segundo caso, si bien los discos fueron guiados con magia… no había forma de rastrearla. Era frustrante tener tantas pistas y antecedentes, tener a tanta gente en el caso y un expediente de más de cien páginas y no tener absolutamente nada.

Salió de aquel lugar. Necesitaba un café. Un trago. Lo que fuera. Algo que lo calmara, ya ni siquiera le importaba si el sicópata sabía su dirección o si lo estaba siguiendo en ese instante. Lo que le preocupaba era que el sujeto estaba loco, y los locos, en su experiencia, hacían estupideces para llamar la atención de quienes los buscaban.

Tomando un café para despertarse ―no había dormido nada luego de encontrar la nota en la puerta de su apartamento―, decidió que lo haría; que se comunicaría con el analista de información que tenía escogido.

Aún no había hablado con su equipo. Sabía que al menos a Ron no le gustaría, para nada, su decisión. Pero a veces era necesario hacer pequeños sacrificios para obtener resultados.

Lo haría, nada podría ser peor de lo que tenía hasta ahora; una vida centrada en el trabajo y un caso que no podía resolver.

Fue hasta su escritorio y escribió una nota para el Ministro. No le alegraba mucho la idea, pero sabía que él era el mejor en su campo. Y ahora necesitaba un compañero.

Aunque éste fuese Draco Malfoy.

Convirtió la nota en un avioncito de papel y la envió, volando, hasta la secretaria del Ministro. Él ya estaba informado de su interés por llamar a Malfoy, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que lo hiciera.

Sabiendo que no habían motivos para que la petición fuera negada, fue a buscar a sus amigos, actuales compañeros de equipo.

Ron y Hermione entraron a su oficina un poco desanimados debido a lo mal que iba el caso. Si Harry les pedía algún avance no tendrían nada más que hacer que encogerse de hombros.

La reunión llevaba más de una hora. No habían avanzado en los informes. No había mucha información nueva que compartir.

El análisis a la daga. La recopilación de evidencia. Los ingredientes de la poción misteriosa. Y algunos datos interesantes sobre la muerte de las víctimas.

Nada muy útil realmente.

Y cuando ya todo estaba en silencio, esperando que Harry armara un plan maestro para encontrar al culpable, éste soltó la bomba; había contactado a Draco Malfoy.

―Hermione, Ron… hay algo que necesito informarles― dijo Harry serio, aunque la situación era demasiado risible; informaría a sus amigos que iba a trabajar voluntariamente con su ex-rival de Hogwarts.

―No, Harry ―negó Ron. Fue el primero en reaccionar, aunque estaba más tranquilo de lo que Harry hubiese esperado―. No estoy de acuerdo ―dijo Ron, mirando retador a Harry.

―No creas que a mí me hace feliz, Ron ―dijo Harry sujetándose la frente, cansado.

Luego se mantuvieron en silencio. Harry ya lo había decidido, no era como si estuviera pidiendo su opinión, en realidad.

―Creo que es una buena idea ―dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a los presentes―. Ha resuelto casos increíbles. Es uno de los analistas de información criminal más importantes de Europa ―por su tono de voz, parecía que lo estuviese halagando.

―¡No puedo creerlo! ―dijo Ron exasperado―. No podemos confiar en él.

―Basta, Ron ―le cortó Harry con tono hastiado―. Eres importante para el equipo, pero sabes que los tres ya no somos suficiente. Además, todo tenemos el mismo objetivo― agregó Harry sin dudar, era demasiado tarde para hacerlo―. Ya está hecho. Ahora sólo nos queda colaborar. La reunión ha terminado ―dijo dando por finalizada toda discusión. Sabía que estaba siendo cortante con Ron, pero no quería discutir los motivos de su decisión, no aún―. Quiero los informes del caso en mi escritorio mañana. Ron, que doblen los turnos de vigilancia ―Ron asintió y comenzó a reunir los informes. Harry caminó hacia Hermione y le tocó el hombro, pidiendo su atención―: ¿crees que necesitamos a un medimago forense especializado en nuestro equipo? ―preguntó cuando Ron ya se había retirado.

―Sería útil. No podemos confiar que en San Mungo no se filtre la información. ¿Has pensado en alguien?

―No realmente. Primero quiero tratar con Malfoy ―Harry sonrió ligeramente―. Ya veremos.

―Y Harry… ¿estás seguro que no quieres quedarte con nosotros estas semanas?

―Sí, Herms. Tendré cuidado ―dijo Harry, haciendo un gesto con la mano, como despidiéndola. Agradecía la preocupación de sus amigos, pero él no le temía a un loco más.

*―*―*―*

Draco Malfoy vivía en ese momento en Italia.

Tenía un apartamento en Sicilia con vista al Mar Mediterráneo y decorado con buen gusto y estilo. A Draco le gustaba asomarse por el balcón en días soleados como ese y contemplar la gente debajo de él, las olas del océano y nada en particular mientras tomaba una copa de coñac o simplemente fumaba uno de esos cigarrillos muggles a los que se había vuelto algo adicto.

Decidir vivir en Italia, luego de haber salido de Inglaterra para terminar su carrera en Francia, fue más bien una decisión impulsiva, algo que había querido hacer y que no había analizado del todo. Resultó ser que, pese a las dudas que tenía por ese pequeño lapsus vehemente, había tomado la decisión adecuada.

Y considerando el trabajo que tenía, era bastante importante para él tener una casa cómoda donde pudiera sentirse seguro, tanto mental como físicamente. Después de todo, ser el experto en investigaciones criminales, psicología asesina y ser analítico de evidencias, tenía su lado negativo.

No que Draco se quejara. No cambiaría su trabajo por nada, no cuando aún tenía tanto por hacer.

Suspirando un poco, se levantó de la barandilla en la que estaba apoyado y abrió el cristal de vidrio que lo separaba del resto de la casa, cerrándolo a su espalda en cuanto pasó por el umbral. Ese día, había ayudado a analizar información necesaria al Ministerio Holandés para atrapar a un asesino en serie que los Aurores y autoridades correspondientes no habían podido descubrir a tiempo. El criminal había matado a más de veinte personas de la forma más sangrienta que recordaba… Para luego usarlos en rituales de magia negra.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la cocina, intentando sacarse las imágenes que había visto. Mucho tiempo antes había decidido que jamás se llevaría el trabajo a la casa, necesitaba una zona libre de muertes en su vida. Miró por encima las cartas que habían llegado mientras se encontraba trabajando y puso la tetera con cuidado, encendiendo un cigarro mientras comenzaba a leerlas de reojo.

Theo había terminado con Pansy hacía unos meses, y desde ese momento no dejaban de atormentarlo —ninguno de los dos— por lo solos que se sentían. Ignoró sus cartas, tampoco tenía ganas de leer estúpidos romances, y mucho menos cuando era muy probable que ambos terminaran juntos —de nuevo— antes de finalizar la semana. Había una subscripción de El Profeta Internacional, que también ignoró, y se dispuso a dejarlas allí para abrirlas en otro momento cuando una lechuza pasó volando frente a su ventana.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, apagó la tetera que ya comenzaba a sonar y abrió el ventanal, dejando pasar al animal, quien dejó un sobre y salió disparado de nuevo.

_Muy bien_, pensó parpadeando y acercándose a la carta, _esto realmente no me lo esperaba._

En cuando vio el sello del Ministerio Inglés, arqueó una ceja, abriendo despacio el mensaje y preguntándose lo que ahora pasaría y de qué lo culparían.

En cuanto leyó el encabezado, sin embargo, sus cejas se unieron de nuevo. No podía estar leyendo mal, bastante claro decía "Harry Potter, jefe de la sección de Homicidios, oficina de Aurores". No sabía que Potter se dedicaba completamente a los asesinatos.

Siguió leyendo el mensaje, y cuando acabó, una sonrisa algo maligna curvaba sus labios. ¿Quién lo diría? El país que siete años atrás lo había rechazado —no sólo a él, sino también a todos sus amigos— negándoles la oportunidad de completar sus estudios, ahora pedía su ayuda con unos cuantos muertos.

Y quien se había dedicado a buscarlo había sido, nada más ni nada menos, que Harry Potter. Comenzó a reírse sin poder evitarlo, sentándose en el sofá de su sala. Habría pagado lo que fuera —cualquier cosa— por haber podido ver el rostro de Potter cuando se dio cuenta de que no podían resolver el caso si no lo tenían a él —a Draco Malfoy— en el equipo.

*— * — * —*

Draco se permitió terminar su té y cenar antes de pensar en la carta de Potter. Tenía que pensar muy bien su siguiente paso, y para eso necesitaba encontrarse en perfecto estado mental… O, bueno, en un buen estado mental al menos.

Se bañó después de cenar, una larga ducha en donde no pensó en nada más que en sentirse mejor, se masturbó y cuando salió se puso el pantalón de pijama —lo único que usaba para dormir— y se acostó en la cama, relajado. El clima estaba fresco, no hacía frío, pero tampoco estaba ese calor de verano que era abrasador.

Luego, comenzó a pensar en su situación.

Lógicamente, lo que más le atraía de regresar a Inglaterra era poder recordarles a todos lo que le habían hecho y lo que estaban haciendo. Lo habían humillado, rechazándolo, alejándolo, pero ahora, sin embargo, se habían tragado sus palabras y lo habían llamado, y quién lo había hecho, había sido _Potter_… Draco no dejaba pasar oportunidades como esa.

Pero por otro lado, no le debía nada al Ministerio Inglés, y con sólo mandar una carta en donde no aceptaba y donde decía exactamente lo que pensaba de ellos, ganaba el mismo efecto de hacerlos arrepentirse de haberlo dejado marchar. Por supuesto, no podría ver sus rostros, pero se ahorraba muchos problemas.

Sin embargo, bueno… Se encontraban esos asesinatos.

No se sorprendía —en cierta forma— de no haber escuchado de Potter, al Reino Unido, en un sentido, no le gustaba hablar mucho sobre sus empleados, protegiéndolos con bajos perfiles, ni tampoco les gustaba mantener informada a la prensa —_El Profeta_ era un ejemplo claro. Sólo había que leer los ejemplares de la guerra para saber lo sensacionalista que era—, pero no haber escuchado de Harry Potter era un tanto desconcertante. Lo que le hacía preguntarse si era bueno en su trabajo o no, aunque dudaba que no lo fuera. Potter solía ser bueno en todo, menos en los aspectos sociales.

Draco se había prometido hacía mucho tiempo que no dejaría que algo como lo que le ocurrió a su madre pasara de nuevo. A nadie. Se había prometido que si tenía la oportunidad, atraparía a todos los asesinos en series que pudiera ser capaz de encontrar. Trabajar armando rompecabezas —que era en alguna forma lo que hacía. Como leer la última parte de un libro y, con eso, intentar desarrollar toda la trama— era una de las cosas que más le gustaban, y si ellos lo estaban llamando en ese momento… Bueno, le hacía pensar que el rompecabezas en ese momento se trataba de uno bastante complicado.

Suspirando, miró el techo, intentando decidir qué hacer.

No podía decir que no estaba contento en Italia, si no feliz. Blaise había regresado a Inglaterra hacía tres años, y sus demás amigos Slytherin se encontraban regados por Europa. No era extraño que Draco viajara más de lo que se quedaba en su casa, por su trabajo, pero ir ahora a Inglaterra sonaba como un muy largo viaje. ¿Podía dejarlo todo?

¿Realmente tenía un "todo" que dejar?

Subconscientemente se preguntó si la decisión no había sido tomada ya, cuando había leído la carta. Parecía que sólo buscaba excusas para irse… En cuanto había visto que lo llamaban, que podía recordarles a los del Ministerio lo que habían hecho, imaginarse el rostro de Potter mientras escribía, había decidido que quería regresar de nuevo.

_Bueno_, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos, _viajar en este momento no significa que me tanga que quedar para siempre. _

Tendría que hablar con Blaise, seguro se pondría feliz de tener a alguien confiable entre esa pandilla de inútiles con los que convivía.

*— * — * —*

Malfoy había tardado menos de lo que Harry había previsto en responder su carta. Sabía perfectamente que Inglaterra no era un lugar bonito ni agradable para aquellos que fueron identificados como mortífagos en la guerra contra Voldemort, pero a Harry le gustaba pensar que aquello estaba en el pasado, y que ahora había que seguir combatiendo el mal.

Y Draco Malfoy seguramente lo entendería. Un misterio era un misterio. Además, Harry estaba seguro, Malfoy no iba a perder la oportunidad de recordarle al Ministro la forma en la que antes le habían hecho la vida imposible, para ahora correr en busca de su ayuda.

Bueno, algo de cierto había en ello.

Harry se acomodó las gafas y pasó una mano sobre su cabello. Estaba en la terminal de trasladores internacionales, esperando a Draco Malfoy. A él tampoco le hacía gracia trabajar con su antiguo némesis, pero sabía que si necesitaban a un investigador de crímenes, Malfoy era el mejor.

Siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a la salida de la sala de llegadas. Malfoy vivía en Italia, pero ahora había accedido a, si no ayudar, al menos escuchar el caso que Harry tenía entre manos.

Malfoy apareció en la puerta, caminando lentamente como si el lugar le perteneciera, moviendo el rostro de un lado a otro hasta divisar a Harry. Desde esa distancia, se podía ver una sonrisa en sus labios. Se acercó a él, con el mismo paso altanero.

—Potter —lo saludó con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia—. No pensé que fuera tan importante como para que el mismo héroe en persona me viniera a recoger.

―Malfoy ―asintió Harry inclinando la cabeza―, tan agradable como siempre ―sonrió de vuelta―. No eres importante, el caso es importante.

—Me lastimas —dijo Malfoy poniéndose una mano en el pecho y pretendiendo estar lastimado—. Y yo que pensé que era importante, mira que hacer tantos trámites sólo para tenerme aquí —miró a Harry a través de su flequillo, con un poco más de seriedad.

―Se hace lo necesario, Malfoy ―Harry lo miró analizándolo, ciertamente se veía distinto. La última vez que se estuvieron frente a frente había sido en los juicios, hacía casi nueve años―. Espero que no hayas tenido problemas al entrar al país.

—No te preocupes —dijo Malfoy ligeramente irónico, sonriendo un poco—. Alguien se encargó de que no tuviera ningún problema en entrar a Inglaterra, lo que me sorprende, porque hace siete años estuvieron bastante entusiasmados en sacarme —se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. Pero me complace tu preocupación, en serio.

¿Es que Malfoy nunca cambiaría? Harry no tenía la culpa del pasado, pero al parecer las rencillas juveniles seguían manteniendo aquella enemistad sin sentido.

Harry entrecerró lo ojos, dudando si su decisión de llevar a Malfoy a trabajar con él no había sido el error que todos creían.

Decidió que no, que si Malfoy estaba ahí, era porque le interesaba el caso, o quería vengarse de Inglaterra, cualquiera que fuera el motivo… mientras resolvieran el caso y atraparan al psicópata que estaba asesinando en serie, para Harry estaba bien.

―Vamos al Ministerio. Hablaremos en mi oficina.

—A tus órdenes, Potter —respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

Harry miró a Malfoy molesto, casi mordiéndose la lengua para no responderle. Pensando, para distraerse, en el caso que tenía y quería resolver.

Cuando atrapara al culpable disfrutaría condenándolo, además de asesinato, de todos los traumas que pudiera causarle trabajar con Malfoy.

Luego de aparecerse en el Ministerio, caminaron, en silencio, por los pasillos hasta el departamento de aurores.

Harry llegó hasta su oficina y abrió la puerta.

―Adelante.

―Qué caballero ―comentó Malfoy pasando a su lado, pero en cuanto entró a la habitación su semblante cambió a uno más formal.

―Ahórrate tus comentarios, Malfoy. No me interesa discutir ahora ―dijo Harry cortante. En otras circunstancias hubiese encontrado estimulante mantener una discusión con Malfoy, pero ahora no―. Toma asiento, si quieres ―dijo sentándose al otro lado del escritorio.

Malfoy rodó los ojos, pero obedeció sin decir nada.

―Quiero todos los archivos e informes que tengas del caso, Potter.

―¿Eso significa que aceptas trabajar conmigo, Malfoy?

―Primero quiero revisar los archivos ―dijo arqueando ambas cejas―. Aunque, para algunas personas, venir hasta acá, hablar contigo y seguirte, serían indicaciones indudables de que he aceptado el caso.

―Contigo prefiero no asumir nada― dijo Harry apoyando los codos en el escritorio y entrelazando los dedos―. Antes de mostrarte los archivos, quiero que sepas que si estás en el caso, es porque yo lo pedí. Y cualquier problema, será mi responsabilidad.

Sin esperar respuesta, sacó la varita y abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio. El aparentemente pequeño espacio estaba encantado para que se adecuara al tamaño de lo que se alojaba en él. Harry sacó dos folios grandes y uno más pequeño con información del caso.

―En este archivo ―le alcanzó una copia a Malfoy― está todo lo que tenemos del primer asesinato. En este otro ―le alcanzó el segundo folio―, la información del segundo. Y en el tercero hay datos extras, una carta del presunto culpable y los análisis de laboratorio.

―¿Una carta? ―preguntó Malfoy, levantando la vista de los papeles que le había entregado Harry y que ya había comenzado a ojear, con una mirada brillante―. ¿Acaso el presunto asesino se ha comunicado con ustedes?

―Conmigo, específicamente ―dijo Harry casi murmurando. Le molestaba ser el centro de atención en ese caso―. Dejó una nota en la puerta de mi apartamento, y una caja con una muestra de lo que creemos es el veneno que utilizó en el primer asesinato.

―¿De tu apartamento? ―preguntó Malfoy formando una ligera 'o' con su boca, regresando los ojos al archivo y leyéndolo con velocidad―. Me imagino que estudiaste todos los trazos de magia que habían cerca de tu residencia, aunque dudo que hayas encontrado mucho, tu magia es muy poderosa como para no opacar las vagas propiedades que pudiesen haber quedado de las demás, y si el asesino lo llevó de la forma muggle... ―se detuvo un momento, levantando la mirada de nuevo―. ¿Por qué _creen _ que es el mismo veneno? ¿No lo han confirmado?

―Tiene los mismos componentes que el encontrado en el arma homicida, pero en el cuerpo no hallamos rastros de él. Aunque los efectos son los mismos en las pruebas que en la víctima.

―Mmm...

Malfoy siguió leyendo los informes, frunciendo a veces el ceño y deteniéndose en algunas páginas, u otras veces acariciándose el labio inferior. Pasaba las hojas con experiencia y velocidad, regresando a veces a leer lo anterior para confirmar o recordar algo que se le había escapado. Aún cuando tenía una pose relajada sobre la silla, su rostro se veía bastante serio y profesional.

―¿Cuánto tiempo exacto pasó desde la muerte de la primera víctima y tu encuentro con la carta?

―La carta llegó hace una semana. Nueve semanas después de la primera víctima, y cinco después de la segunda.

―¿Y sigues viviendo en el mismo lugar?

―Sí. No voy a cambiar de vida porque un sicópata me esté siguiendo―. Otra vez, pensó, pero no lo dijo.

Malfoy lo miró como si fuera estúpido ―lo que no era muy diferente a la forma en la que siempre lo miraba―, pero no dijo nada.

―El Sol y Mercurio ―dijo mirando los símbolos que habían en ambas víctimas.

―Sí, eso ya lo sabemos. También sabemos que no existen señales que indiquen que se tratan de crímenes relacionados con la sangre, el asesino parece hijo de muggles, por los símbolos que utiliza, y claro, por la carta, aunque no hay forma de saber si fue escrita con la intención de confundir o sólo para llamar la atención― Harry suspiró―. Detesto a los sicópatas.

Malfoy no respondió por algún tiempo más, luego suspiró y levantó la mirada.

―¿Sabes lo que significa el Sol, Potter? ¿Y Mercurio? Porque parece que está relacionado con las personas asesinadas.

—Sí, sabemos lo que significan. Pero no hemos llegado a ningún lado con esa información, al siguiente paso, quiero decir.

Draco sólo hizo un sonido parecido a un "_mmm_" y siguió viendo las fotografías y los informes. Luego de un tiempo, levantó el rostro para ver a Harry.

―El Sol representa la luz y bondad, la persona asesinada, podría decirse, representa la oscuridad. Mercurio representa el dios de los comerciantes y los ladrones, la persona asesinada era un ladrón inútil. Si mata por orden planetario, y supongamos que sí lo hace, la próxima víctima sería alguien con las características de Venus.

―Espera, la primera víctima era lo opuesto a lo que representa el símbolo, y la segunda correspondía a lo que representa, ¿correcto?

―No en sí a lo que representa... Pero tampoco es lo opuesto. Mercurio representa los ladrones, pero quien murió ni siquiera podría llamarse ladrón, porque siempre lo atrapaban ―frunció un poco el ceño―. Y la primera víctima, no puede haber alguien bondadoso que sea maligno, pero tal vez la persona fingía ser buena...

―Entonces ―dijo Harry pasándose una mano por el cabello, desordenándoselo―, ¿la próxima víctima sería una mujer? Hay miles de posibilidades, podría ser una prostituta, podría ser cualquier mujer del país ―Harry pareció perder el control por un momento, sin importarle que fuera frente Malfoy―. ¿Qué crees que signifique la carta que me mandó?

Malfoy lo miró, pensando por un momento.

―Creo que es una especie de reto, un juego en el que quiere que ambos sean los protagonistas. Habla de Voldemort, y en cierta forma se compara con él, poniéndose en otro nivel, más elevado, que el suyo. Sin embargo, te dice que va ayudarte, lo que no entiendo muy bien es a qué.

―¿Crees que es hijo de muggles? ―preguntó Harry expresando lo que pensaba desde que había recibido la carta.

―Tal vez... Dice que no le gustó nunca Voldemort.

―Yo no quiero tomarlo como algo personal, pero tengo que atraparlo antes que mate a alguien más ―suspiró cansado―. ¿Necesitas algo más?

―No en este momento ―le respondió cerrando los archivos y guardando las fotos―. Revisaré todo esto y mañana tendré más preguntas, sin embargo. También quisiera ver los recuerdos de la escena donde encontraron a las víctimas, y todo lo que puedas recordar, hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero quiero que me lo cuentes a mí, ¿de acuerdo? A veces hay cosas que se omiten en los informes al no recordarlas en ese momento.

―Sí, de acuerdo. Lo que sea ―sonrió ligeramente―, suena extraño, pero ahora seremos compañeros. Así que... bueno, mañana respondo a tus dudas y vemos los detalles de cada caso ―Harry se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia una puerta lateral―. Está será tu oficina ―indicó―, y tienes libre acceso a las pruebas del caso.

―Oh, mi vida está completa ―ironizó Draco, levantándose con agilidad―. Trabajo para Harry Potter _y _ hasta tengo una oficina dentro de la suya.

―No trabajas para mí ―corrigió Harry―. Y no está dentro, está al lado.

―Ya, supongo que me lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor, ¿eh? No te esfuerces.

―No es por eso, bah, piensa lo que quieras ―dijo Harry abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Draco que estaba al lado de la suya y volviendo a su escritorio.

―¿Siempre eres tan caballero, Potter? Abriéndome las puertas ―comenzó a caminar a su nueva oficina, mirando hacia atrás para ver a Harry―. Eres _tan _ Gryffindor.

―Intento hacer bien mi trabajo, nada más ―dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente —, y si dentro de eso está soportarte... lo haré ―Harry guardó silencio unos segundos y luego agregó―: Puedes irte ahora y comenzar a trabajar mañana, para que veas donde te quedarás y esas cosas.

―¿Me estás echando, Potter? ―replicó Malfoy desde dentro de su oficina―. Merlín, que lugar más pequeño, veo que aquí descuidan mucho a los empleados... ―dijo, seguro a sí mismo. Luego siguió la conversación con Harry―. Porque acabo de llegar, ¿sabes?

Harry se hartó de que Malfoy jodiera tanto. Pero ahora que lo veía a la distancia y olvidando un poco el tema del asesino serial, notaba las diferencias en Draco.

Seguía rubio, altivo y aristocrático como siempre, pero llevaba el cabello más largo y suelto. Vestía un suéter negro a juego con pantalones de tela, negros también, atuendo que lo hacía ver más elegante y esbelto. Por unos segundos, a Harry le pasó la loca idea de que Malfoy era atractivo.

Aquella idea, por suerte, se desvaneció cuando notó que Malfoy esperaba su respuesta.

―Malfoy, deja de pensar que todo lo que digo es un ataque. Llegaste recién a Londres, es obvio que quieres instalarte antes de empezar a trabajar. Pero si quieres comenzar ahora, por mi está bien.

―Sí, Potter, lo que digas ―dijo moviendo una mano como quitándole importancia, abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Harry y sonriéndole―. Nos vemos mañana, Auror, espero que sea tan molestable como hoy ―luego se alejó con elegancia, cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

Harry tuvo la tentación de arrojarle algo a la cara para borrarle la sonrisa burlona del rostro. Pero se contuvo, ya habría tiempo de devolverle sus palabras.

*―*―*―*

_....continuará_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: DMH: Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos.

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Nande-chan

**Género**: Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación:** G (por ahora)

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro xD.

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Advertencias:** Leve gore.

**Nota:** Dije que íbamos a publicar ayer, pero no me dejaba entrar a la cuenta :/ Así que disculpen la demora y... ¡a leer!

* * *

**DHM I: El sicópata de los planetas  
**

**Segunda parte**

Draco se acostó por fin en su cama, sintiéndose incómodo… Lo que —si se pensaba con detalle— no era tan extraño. La última vez que había estado en Malfoy Manor, había sido el día en que había arreglado todo para irse de viaje, y no tener que recordar más a su madre o a Voldemort.

Era irónico cómo, siete años más tarde, se encontraba en el mismo lugar en que había estado, pero en situaciones completamente inversas. Antes había sido un adolescente temeroso, alguien que no sabía lo que quería en la vida. Se auto-compadecía, extrañaba a sus padres, no sabía qué hacer y le echaba la culpa a todos y a todo.

Ahora le gustaba pensar que había madurado. Ciertamente, antes no habría tenido una conversación con el Ministro de esa manera, antes se habría limitado a insultarlo y a decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de él. En cambio ahora…

Sonrió recordando. Sí, realmente ver a Shaklebolt rojo de furia mientras intentaba contenerse para no gritarle valía la pena de estar en ese lugar ahora. No podía rememorar cuántas veces había sonreído de forma maldita a lo largo de la conversación, o cuántas veces le había —sutilmente— recordado que lo habían echado de Inglaterra para ahora llamarlo.

Aunque, siendo honesto, la conversación había ido mucho mejor que con la de Potter. No sabía qué tenía Harry Potter, pero lo hacía sentir como un adolecente, queriendo molestarlo en todo momento. Tal vez era lo serio que se veía, con el ceño fruncido y todo erguido en pose no-te-metas-conmigo-si-sabes-lo-que-te-conviene. Le daban ganas de agitarlo.

Bostezó y se acostó de lado. La cama se sentía extraña bajo él. El lugar se sentía oscuro, nada parecido a su pequeño —en comparación con Malfoy Manor— apartamento en Sicilia. Cerró los ojos.

Sabía, por experiencia, que al final se iba a acostumbrar a vivir allí de nuevo, a estar en su hogar. Se acostumbraría a ignorar ciertos recuerdos de su madre, miraría el jardín y no la vería allí, oliendo las rosas blancas. O entraría al comedor y dejaría de buscarla con la mirada.

Era increíble cómo, en siete años, aún podía extrañarla tanto.

Cerró los ojos, y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido justo en el momento en el que un elfo se aparecía en su habitación con un suave i'_plop'/i_. Draco se levantó de la cama con tal velocidad que por un momento creyó que se caería con la sábana que se había enredado en sus pies.

—Minnie —suspiró con el corazón a mil por hora.

Merlín, tendría que comenzar a prohibirles entrar así a su cuarto, hacía años que no tenía un elfo doméstico en casa, y se le había olvidado cómo se aparecían repentinamente.

—Perdone, amo Draco —dijo el elfo con voz chillona—. Pero tiene una llamada por la red flú.

—¿Por red flú? —preguntó desconcertado. No le había dicho a nadie que se quedaría en Malfoy Manor, excepto al Ministro. Ni siquiera Blaise lo sabía, quería sorprenderlo esa tarde apareciendo en su lugar de trabajo.

Lo que significaba que debía de tratarse del caso en que trabajaba, y debía de ser muy importante si lo estaban llamando a su casa. Invocó con la varita la bata del pijama, colocándosela.

—Voy en un momento, Minnie.

*— * — * —*

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche cuando Harry salía del ministerio. Era tarde y lo más lógico habría sido aparecerse o llegar por vía flú directo a su casa. Pero Harry prefería caminar, aquellos momentos eran únicos en aquellos días tan agotadores. Aquel caso estaba absorbiendo todas sus energías.

No quería cambiarse de departamento a pesar de que el asesino sabía dónde vivía. No quería que su vida volviese a depender de otras personas.

Las calles estaban vacías. No hacía demasiado frío y Harry podía escuchar sus pasos resonar en el cemento.

Las luces del edificio en que vivía hacía más de cinco años estaban encendidas. Le gustaba ese lugar, era tranquilo y alejado del mundo mágico, pero a la vez, cerca.

Atravesó las puertas de cristal de la entrada y, por mera costumbre, desvió la vista hacia el anaquel de la correspondencia.

No pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda cuando vio una hoja amarillenta en su dirección.

_Demonios_, pensó. Quizás sí tendría que cambiarse de casa.

Luego de la primera carta, había aumentado las medidas de seguridad en su apartamento y en su piso. Pero no tenía sentido proteger todo el edificio.

Mirando a su alrededor sacó la varita de la manga de su abrigo y recitó un completo hechizo de detección de magia.

Nada.

Era esperable, por cierto. El asesino estaba probando ser más inteligente y astuto que todos sus casos anteriores.

Levitó la nota hasta él y casi la toma entre sus dedos. Pergamino común y letras impresas.

Sus ojos recorrieron con avidez la misiva, abriéndose más y más a medida que avanzaba.

_Auror Potter._

_Es una lástima que mi ayuda no haya sido suficiente pista para seguir adelante con el juego, y que necesite refuerzos._

_Lo entiendo. A veces puedo ser demasiado. Pero, ¿un antiguo enemigo?_

_Me halaga saber la importancia que tengo. Sin embargo, no estoy de acuerdo. He averiguado, y Draco Malfoy es un buen… prospecto. Y si me coloco quisquilloso incluso puedo clasificarlo en una de las categorías._

_PD: No debería caminar por calles solitarias en la noche. Hay gente malvada que puede aprovechar eso._

Harry tuvo la tentación de arrugar el papel y mirar hacia todos lados buscando. Pero mantuvo la calma. Subió rápido hasta su apartamento y levantó las protecciones de la chimenea mágica que allí había.

Tomó un puñado de polvos flú y, pateándose mentalmente, se comunicó con la mansión Malfoy.

*— * — * —*

—Potter —saludó Draco cuando aceptó la llamada, sentándose en el suelo frente a una de las grandes chimeneas que abarcaban el lugar—. ¿A qué debo el placer de que me llames a las tres de la mañana?

―Claramente no es una llamada de cortesía, Malfoy ―dijo Potter con notoria exasperación―. Hace unos momentos llegué a mi departamento y encontré una carta. Sabe que estás en el caso.

Bueno, eso sí que era una sorpresa.

Draco se acarició los labios, mientras pensaba. Si el asesino sabía tan pronto que estaba en el caso, era porque los estaba espiando. Por otro lado, no debía ser alguien cercano a los aurores de Potter, porque apenas ahora era que comentaba sobre su llegada, cuando la carta que lo convocaba a Inglaterra había llegado hacía una semana a Italia. Por supuesto, podía ser que lo había hecho a propósito, pero si de verdad quería que lo atraparan, entonces no debía de estar dando información completamente falsa.

Miró a Potter. Shacklebolt había sido muy claro cuando le dijo para qué lo habían traído. Hablaba de Potter como si fuese un viejo amigo —que Draco no dudaba lo fuera—, pero también fue bastante enfático en la parte donde admitía que Potter era quien estaba a cargo de su estadía en el Ministerio. Lo que lo llenaba de la responsabilidad completa del caso y demás.

—¿Hace cuánto llegó esa carta?

―La hora exacta no lo sé. Cuando entré al edificio, hace veinte minutos, la carta estaba ahí ―respondió Potter sin dudar.

—Mmm —lo que no le decía hacía cuánto la había dejado—. ¿Qué es lo que dice la carta?

―En forma simple, está dolido y halagado porque haya tenido que recurrir a ti. Y ―Potter pareció dudar― hay una leve amenaza contra ti. Mejor que la leas, creo que dice bastante más de lo que aparenta.

Potter carraspeó, pareció buscar algo cerca de la chimenea y comenzó a leer.

Draco parpadeó, reflexionando. Sabía que él y Potter habían sido rivales en Hogwarts, eso significaba que había estudiado a consciencia a Potter, tal vez, el asesino, había pensado hacía años en ese juego, se lo había imaginado y había previsto todo los posibles movimientos de Harry. No se había esperado que llamara a Draco, sin embargo, lo que lo hizo contactarlo de inmediato. La carta confirmaba que sí, se veía mejor que Voldemort, pero seguro buscaba otras cosas también... Tal vez fama, como el villano que derrotó al héroe.

También lo amenazaba, por encima. Suponía que en este momento sólo era una pieza de más, pero cuando Draco se volviera una verdadera molestia era que cumpliría su palabra.

—¿Siempre viajas solo de noche, Potter? ¿O sólo fue hoy?

―Acostumbro a regresar del trabajo caminando, últimamente de noche. Sí, solo.

—Te habla con respeto —admitió, frotándose los ojos. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que no había descansado nada desde que había llegado de Sicilia, y que había hecho lo que se había prometido jamás hacer. Traer trabajo a casa. _Por supuesto_ , pensó agriamente, i _un poco difícil no traer el trabajo a casa en estas circunstancias./i_

Potter se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

―¿Crees que para él sea sólo una cuestión de demostrarme algo? Mandándome cartas y matando a la gente que deberíamos atrapar.

—No lo sé —admitió Draco—. Sin embargo, que te admire tanto creo que significa que es más joven que nosotros. Tal vez uno o dos años... Sé que es una suposición precipitada y algo peligrosa, pero explicaría algunas cosas, como la admiración cercana al embelesamiento. Y, ahora, quiere que esto sea un juego sólo entre tú y él, y mi presencia puede poner en riesgo lo que tenía en mente —guardó un momento de silencio—. ¿Qué crees que quiera demostrarte?

―No sé ―admitió Potter―, tal vez sólo quiere demostrar que no puedo atraparlo. Quizás hacerse famoso, qué se yo. Tú eres el experto en mentes criminales, ¿no?

Draco lo miró mal.

—Ya, ahora veo porque era tan necesaria mi presencia aquí, Potter, si así es como trabajabas.

―Es tarde, Malfoy, estoy cansado. Y me molesta que esto parezca algo personal. Si no cumplo con tus expectativas, lo lamento, pero ya no sé dónde más buscar.

—Lo mismo digo, Potter —comentó Draco, esforzándose por no rodar los ojos. Potter ya estaba bastante tenso, no necesitaba agregarle más nudos a los músculos de su espalda, no importaba lo tentador que pareciera—. También estoy cansado, así que supongo que mañana hablamos. Y no te preocupes por mi seguridad —dijo sin embargo, sin poder evitarlo y con una sonrisa curveando sus labios—, sé lo que tengo que hacer para cuidarme.

―No lo dudo, Malfoy, no lo dudo― dijo Potter, luego cortó la comunicación.

Draco se permitió que la sonrisa saliera por completo, antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su cuarto.

*— * — * —*

Malfoy parecía disfrutar con su fracaso laboral. ¿Es que tenía un imán para los sicópatas?

Por Merlín que necesitaba paz.

Había querido mantener a Hermione y a Ron alejados de los detalles más personales del caso. No tenía sentido informarles sobre la nueva carta, no lo dejarían en paz.

Harry, luego de la cordial conversación con Malfoy, se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo qué comer antes de dormir. Sí, un sicópata lo perseguía, pero eso no alteraría su vida, podía manejarlo.

Se despertó veinte minutos después de que sonara su despertador, se duchó y viajó por red flú hacia su oficina. Probablemente Malfoy ya estaría ahí para joderle el día.

Cuando salía casi tropezando desde la chimenea que estaba al costado de su escritorio, lo primero que vio fue a Draco de espalda a él, mirando con interés una estantería.

―¿Necesitas algo? ―preguntó, mirando seriamente a Malfoy. No le gustaba para nada que un extraño estuviera curioseando sus cosas.

Malfoy se giró con elegancia, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días a ti también, Potter —replicó irónicamente, girándose de nuevo para seguir viendo la estantería—. ¿Pasaste una buena noche? ¿Pudiste dormir bien? Veo que no te sientes más relajado esta mañana que ayer, deberías cuidar tus niveles de estrés, Potter, he oído decir que son mortales.

―Buenos días ―dijo Harry cáustico, sonriendo con falsa inocencia―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó, acercándose al escritorio y depositando sobre él una carpeta que contenía la carta que había recibido la noche anterior.

—Vine a verte, obviamente —dijo Malfoy girándose de nuevo y tomando un sorbo de la taza de té que tenía en una de sus manos—. Y a especular más sobre nuestro asesino.

―Esta es la carta ―dijo abriendo la carpeta que había traído e ignorando el tono sarcástico de Malfoy―. ¿Crees que estudió en Hogwarts?

—No lo sé —respondió Malfoy, mirándolo seriamente sobre la carta—. Tal vez sí, así sabría de primera mano lo enemigos que éramos. Tal vez hasta te siguió, intentó ser tu amigo, no le prestaste atención, y ahora está reclamándola.

―Eso no nos sirve demasiado, Malfoy― dijo Harry recordando si había alguien en su pasado con características sicópatas―. ¿Leíste los informes? ―preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia la cafetera que estaba junto a la estantería. Sin café no era persona, sobre todo aquellos días que estaba sometido a tanta presión.

—Sí —respondió Malfoy tomando otro sorbo de té—. Potter, tenemos que dejar algo claro, ¿de acuerdo? Soy bueno en mi trabajo, de hecho, soy más que bueno, soy excelente, lo que ya debes saber porque fuiste tú el que me llamó. Sin embargo, no tengo poderes adivinos —se acercó más a Harry, quedando a centímetros de distancia—. Así que espero que seas razonable.

Harry optó por no responderle. Claro que era razonable. Si no lo fuera Malfoy ya estaría estampado contra la pared por desagradable. Suspiró intentado ordenar sus pensamientos. Malfoy era bueno en lo que hacía, y tenía que concentrarse en eso. Trabajo era trabajo.

―¿Tienes alguna pregunta con alguna de las víctimas?

—De hecho, sí. Quisiera que me contaras todo lo que sabes, todo lo que viste, todo lo que has escuchado. Sin dejar afuera un detalle. Lo mismo con la segunda víctima.

Harry hizo lo que le pidió, le contó cada detalle de la escena de crimen de la primera víctima. Cómo es que la habían encontrado, las heridas que tenía, la posición del cuerpo, y todos los detalles que mantenía vívidos en la mente.

―Ocho puñaladas. La víctima tenía los ojos abiertos y el rostro en una mueca de dolor ―terminó de contar Harry―. La segunda víctima, como leíste en el informe ―continuó, mirando la expresión seria de Malfoy―, era un delincuente conocido por sus fracasos. Fue hallado en el interior de la tienda que utilizaba como guarida. Estaba desangrado, la habitación estaba regada de sangre, en las paredes y en el suelo. Le cortaron la mano derecha, y la hayamos a unos centímetros de él, sostenía la varita al revés. También tenía un profundo e irregular corte en el cuello, determinamos que aquel corte fue la causa de muerte. La varita estaba ensangrentada y, según la investigación, había sido utilizada para dibujar el segundo símbolo en el aire, con la sangre de la víctima ―Harry se detuvo para respirar hondo y beber un trago de café, luego continuó―; La habitación estaba sellada, no habían signos de forcejeo ni de duelo.

—¿Y había algo en su sangre? ¿Algo que lo hubiese puesto dócil? La primera carta, el asesino te dio el veneno como pista, ¿no? —preguntó revisando las fotos—. ¿Encontraron algo de especial en ese veneno? Tal vez el mismo asesino lo creó...

―Es probable, no encontramos reseñas en los libros. El veneno es mortal en pequeñas dosis. Tenemos la lista de los ingredientes, pero nada más. Son ingredientes que pueden hallarse en cualquier tienda mágica. Todo está en los informes ―agregó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Creo que nuestro asesino trabaja o tiene bastantes conocimientos en la creación de pociones —dijo Malfoy, cerrando los archivos y levantándose—. Creo que tal vez necesites buscar en la última víctima algún rastro de somnífero, o al menos una sustancia que los haga dóciles. Mientras, seguiré leyendo estos informes.

Harry caminó hacia la estantería donde dejó la taza de café.

―Iré a informar a Hermione, ella hace los análisis ―dudó un poco, pero luego continuó―: ¿Conoces a algún medimago forense confiable?

Malfoy lo miró con lo que parecía ser diversión.

—Sí, conozco a alguien con esas características —asintió desapareciendo la taza con un movimiento de su mano—. Blaise Zabini, estudiaba en nuestro año. Deberías recordarlo.

―Mmm ―murmuró Harry, pensando si era buena idea trabajar con dos serpientes que además eran antiguos amigos―. ¿Dónde trabaja?

—¿Dónde crees que trabaja, Potter? —el tono de Malfoy no podía ser más condescendiente—; En San Mungo.

―Podría trabajar en otro país, Malfoy― respondió con obviedad―. Mis dotes de adivino quedaron en Hogwarts ―agregó―. Voy a contactarlo.

*— * — * —*

Draco se inclinó en la silla, pensando. Con la información que Potter le había dado, era suficiente, además estaban los informes. Por supuesto, a veces leer informes no valía de mucho, muchas cosas se pasaban por alto, por eso había visto los recuerdos de la escena en el pensadero y pedido tantos detalles. Aunque si era justo con Potter, debía admitir que sus aurores eran bastante detallados a la hora de escribir.

Hablando de Potter, era increíble lo seco que se podía volver uno con la edad. Todavía podía recordarlo, abriendo la puerta de su oficina, caminando a grandes zancadas con sus botas de cuero de dragón, frunciendo el ceño de forma asesina. Potter realmente se tomaba su papel de auror bien en serio.

Y debía ser ilegal que le quedara así el uniforme.

Se enderezó de nuevo en la silla, pensando en releer por tercera vez la escena de la segunda víctima, cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, entrando a través de ella un muy cabreado Potter.

―Malfoy, encontraron a una tercera presunta víctima. Vine a buscarte para ir a la escena del crimen ―dijo Potter, apresurado y manteniendo sujeto el pomo de la puerta.

Draco se levantó rápidamente, con el cerebro a mil por hora.

—Vamos.

Potter lo guío hasta una zona libre para aparecerse dentro del ministerio. Lo tomó del brazo y aparecieron en el jardín de una lujosa casa.

*— * — * —*

―Aquí es― dijo Harry―, los aurores ya deben estar adentro.

Desde la parte exterior de la casa ambos hombres no podrían imaginar el sangriento escenario que los esperaba.

Ron, que estaba vigilando la puerta de entrada, le entregó una carpeta con los datos preliminares, inclinado la cabeza a modo de saludo y frunciendo el ceño ante Malfoy.

Avanzaron por el pasillo. Harry a la misma altura que Malfoy, no queriendo dar señales de que él era el jefe. Quería que Malfoy trabajase con él como compañero. Y que dejara de enfrentarlo.

Se dirigían hasta el final del pasillo. Malfoy iba mirando hacia todos lados, seguramente grabando en su mente cada detalle de la estancia.

Draco Malfoy era el mejor analista de evidencias que podría haber contratado. Y claro, Blaise Zabini se perfilaba como el mejor medimago forense inglés que podría encontrar. Bien, trabajaría entre serpientes.

Pero todo aquel pensamiento se disolvió cuando puso un pie en el interior de la habitación de la víctima y lo único similar a un reptil era una nítida marca de sangre que serpenteaba alrededor de la mujer.

El cuerpo de la víctima estaba inerte sobre el suelo alfombrado. La alfombra era clara y la sangre parecía estar siendo absorbida por ella.

Harry contuvo un escalofrío. A pesar de los años, no se acostumbraba a ver escenas tan crudas.

El cuello de la mujer estaba destrozado, grandes marcas púrpuras y rojas lo adornaban. Tenía signos de haber sido asfixiada y cuentas de un collar de perlas estaban regados por el suelo. Probablemente el asesino la había asfixiado con él.

Pero también estaba degollada. Tenía un perfecto corte en la yugular y, desde ahí, había emanado gran cantidad de sangre. El vestido, antes rojo, estaba oscuro, manchado de la vital sustancia. El cabello rubio tenía gotas de sangre salpicándolo y algunos mechones se habían agrupado para formar una masa asquerosa mezcla de sangre y cabello.

Uno de sus zapatos estaba puesto, el otro tenía un tacón roto. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado y sus ojos abiertos mirando hacia la nada.

Y, coronando la escena, estaba el símbolo de Venus.

Harry desvió la vista de la mujer y se enfocó en Malfoy, quien miraba analíticamente a su alrededor.

—Venus —murmuró Malfoy por lo bajo, inclinándose un poco para ver mejor a la víctima—. Creo que deberíamos centrarnos un poco más en estas señas astronómicas —dijo moviendo la varita y lanzando un encantamiento sobre la víctima—. Lleva más de dos horas muertas. ¿Quién fue el que la encontró?

Harry abrió el informe que tenía entre las manos para confirmar la información.

―Un cliente.

—¿Un cliente?

―Era prostituta ―aclaró Harry―. Su nombre es Frances Taylor, treinta y nueve años. Según el informe, el sospechoso está en el Ministerio.

—Mmm, no creo que sea el asesino —comentó Draco poniéndose de pie y colocando una expresión amarga al ver la sangre.

―No, según esto ―indicó hacia el informe― el hombre no tiene el perfil que buscamos ―dijo Harry desviando la vista hacia una agenda que estaba sobre una mesita.

—Es sangriento, y algo apresurado. Creo que nuestro asesino está perdiendo un poco la paciencia, y sólo le quedan cinco planetas más. ¿De quién es esta casa?

―La casa es de la víctima ―respondió Harry.

—Debía ser buena en su trabajo —murmuró Draco, luego se levantó y miró a Harry con seriedad—. Creo que debemos investigar cuáles sustancias tiene en su estómago... Esta vez, tampoco hay signos de defensa.

―Quizás era un cliente inesperado o alguien cercano. Las entradas no están forzadas y según los análisis no hay magia remanente. Aunque tampoco se ha encontrado su varita ―informó Harry―. Cuando volvamos al Ministerio, Hermione ya tendrá los análisis de la sangre y del estómago de la segunda víctima.

Malfoy cerró los ojos un momento, ladeando el rostro ligeramente, parecía que estuviera escuchando algo con bastante intensidad.

—Necesito todos los lugares que las víctimas visitaron frecuentemente cuando estaban vivas —dijo abriendo de nuevo los ojos, clavándolos en los de Harry—. La prostituta, el traficante, el ladrón. Todas son criminales, deben tener algo más en común que eso. También, quisiera leer de nuevo la carta que te mandó el asesino la primera vez, creo que tal vez malinterpretamos algo.

―Está bien ―dijo Harry pensando rápidamente cómo obtener aquella información―. Ambas cartas están en el informe de personalidad del asesino. En mi escritorio ―miró hacia alrededor un momento y luego volvió a centrarse en Malfoy―. Revisaré las protecciones y las demás habitaciones de la casa. Haz lo que creas necesario, ya sabes el protocolo para recolectar muestras ―agregó profesionalmente―. Cuando estés listo avísame. Quiero interrogar al supuesto cliente.

Malfoy asintió, mirándolo una última vez antes de alejarse de Harry para centrarse en cualquier posible detalle en la habitación. Sus ojos estaban fijos, y parecía que estaba pensando muchas cosas.

Harry salió de la habitación pensando que trabajar con Malfoy no era tan malo después de todo.

*— * — * —*

El interrogatorio no había sido de mucha utilidad.

Bueno, el sospecho le había dado toda la información que podía, asustado de que su esposa se enterara de sus costumbres. Pero no sabía demasiado. Era una especie de cliente frecuente. Había contactado a la mujer por medio de un amigo. Típico.

Harry anotó los nombres de otras personas que conocían a la víctima. Quizás así lograra hacer una conexión entre los tres casos.

Suspiró repitiendo mentalmente la frase que ya lo estaba hartando: trabajo era trabajo.

También cogió el informe que le había enviado Hermione. Se dirigió hacia la oficina de Malfoy y dejó los archivos sobre su escritorio. Éste no estaba a la vista.

Luego volvió a su oficina. Buscó el archivo donde estaban las cartas del asesino y sonrió de medio lado al notar lo que estaba haciendo; había estado atento de ayudar a Malfoy en todo lo que fuera posible.

*

Draco se recostó por completo en la silla, oprimiendo con los dedos sus ojos. Merlín, estaba cansado y sólo llevaba dos días en Inglaterra. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y tratando de concentrarse.

La carta de Potter, la primera carta que el asesino le envió decía que lo estaba ayudando. Draco, al comienzo, había pensado que se trataba del veneno, que lo estaba ayudando a atraparlo, a llamarle la atención y que lo viera al fin, diciéndole cómo los había matado. Pero no, no tenía sentido. El asesino admiraba a Potter, estaba obsesionado con él, quería ser como él, su amigo, su amante tal vez. No le interesaría ser el enemigo, no. Lo que buscaba era ser un aliado de Harry, su igual, su cómplice.

Mataba a criminales, pensando que ese era el modo justo y correcto de hacer las cosas. Estaba ayudando a Potter de esa manera.

Siendo todas las víctimas criminales y personas mágicas, había pocos lugares en Inglaterra donde podrían estar. Lo que significaba que se movían por los mismos círculos. Era posible que hasta se hubiesen visto más de una vez... Ahora, encontrar el lugar y la persona que los había asesinado, era una cosa completamente diferente.

*— * — * —*

Harry había encontrado algo interesante. La última vez que habían apresado al delincuente había sido en un bar muy conocido por gente que quería hacer negocios turbios. No era demasiado, pero quizás servía como punto de partida.

Se levantó para ir hasta la oficina de Malfoy.

―Malfoy ―llamó golpeando suavemente.

—Pasa —se escuchó desde el interior, su voz amortiguada por la puerta.

―Tengo algo que puede sernos útil ―comenzó a decir Harry, pero su diálogo fue interrumpido por golpes en la puerta.

―Disculpe, señor Potter― dijo la secretaria de la sección e homicidios.

―¿Sí, Sara? ―preguntó Harry amablemente.

―Ha llegado esta carta para usted, señor ―dijo entrando a la oficina de Malfoy y entregándole un sobre de aspecto muggle―. Llegó de forma muggle, el cartero la entregó al departamento de comunicaciones muggles, señor, y ellos la re-enviaron hasta acá.

―Gracias ―dijo Harry recibiendo la carta y mirando preocupado a Malfoy. Tenía una idea muy clara de quién podría haberle mandado aquella misiva.

Malfoy se puso de pie de inmediato, poniéndose a su lado para leer sobre su hombro mientras Harry abría la carta. Éste la abrió, ansioso. Y comenzó a leer.

_Harry._

_¿Acaso no ves que tu nuevo compañero no tiene los mismos objetivos que tú?_

_Él no está comprometido. No tiene tus mismos intereses._

_No lo necesitas._

_No me obligues a hacer cosas que no quiero. Todo depende de ti._

_Los planes están trazados. Las víctimas escogidas._

_Yo te estoy ayudando. No él._

_Estoy haciendo las cosas bien. Acabando con el mal. Eso es lo que buscas ¿no? Personas que te ayuden. Personas que estén contigo._

_Recuerda, Harry, el bien siempre triunfará. Sólo debes elegir el lado correcto. Y no olvidar que el número siete es el número mágico por excelencia._

—Bueno —comentó Malfoy luego de que ambos terminaran de leer la carta—. Creo que está bastante celoso de mí. Potter, no sé cómo te buscas estos fans —murmuró pasando sus ojos de nuevo sobre las letras—. "No me obligues a hacer cosas que no quiero", me llama la atención esa frase. También la razón por la que nunca utiliza mi nombre... Y ahora te comenzó a hablar con más confianza.

―Supongo que cree que apruebo lo que hace ―dijo cansado. Luego suspiró, preguntándose lo mismo que Malfoy. Le molestaba sobre todo que fuera algo relacionado con él―. Quizás eso que no quiere hacer está relacionado contigo ―agregó.

—¿Como matarme? No entiendo porqué no querría hacerlo, tal vez porque escapa de sus planes, pero en la carta su desagrado hacia mí es bastante palpable. ¿Tú qué piensas?

―Dice que sus víctimas están escogidas y matarte definitivamente no estaba en sus planes. Supongo que pensó que estaría de acuerdo con lo que hace y por eso no lo buscaría realmente. Queda claro que sólo quiere llamar mi atención, probablemente ganarse mi respeto. Por eso se compara contigo y matarte no sería una buena idea si, teóricamente, quiere mi respeto, ya que no eres un criminal ―dijo Harry reflexionando sobre por qué alguien querría ganarse su respeto de esa manera. Era ridículo.

—Mmm... —murmuró Malfoy, quitándole la carta a Harry y leyéndola de nuevo—. Aún no ha decidido que quiere matarme, y no sabemos quién será la próxima víctima, la que representa la Tierra.

Harry prácticamente se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba frente al escritorio de Draco, pensando.

―Hermione encontró una sustancia tranquilizante en la sangre de las víctimas. No las había descubierto porque son de fabricación muggle. Y creo que tengo algo que puede relacionar a los tres casos.

—¿En serio? —eso llamó la atención de Malfoy enseguida, dejando la carta a un lado de su escritorio—. ¿Qué es?

―Un bar ―dijo rápidamente―. Donde detuvieron a la segunda víctima la última vez que estuvo encarcelada, hace un año. No es mucho, pero podemos suponer que si el asesino tiene planeado esto desde hace tiempo, aquel bar es un buen lugar para comenzar.

—Lo es —respondió el rubio, sonriendo repentinamente—. Buen trabajo, Potter. Veo que haces más de lo que creía.

Harry rodó los ojos, ya acostumbrándose a las burlas de Malfoy.

―¿Imaginas quién puede ser la cuarta víctima? —preguntó ignorando el comentario de Malfoy.

—Una mujer —respondió sin dudar, sentándose de nuevo en la silla—. Pero no puedo decirte más que eso.

―Voy al bar, intentaré buscar alguna información. Ve a hablar con Zabini ―dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta―. Si tienes tiempo ―agregó.

Malfoy lo miró divertido, pero luego hizo un movimiento con su mano.

—De acuerdo, Potter, hablaré con Blaise para saber si quiere ser tu forense. ¿Necesitas algo más?

―¿Crees que sería capaz de matarte sólo para impresionarme? ―preguntó instintivamente Harry.

Malfoy parpadeó, claramente algo sorprendido de la pregunta.

—Creo que será capaz de _intentar _ matarme, Potter —dijo con su acento arrastrado y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro—. Pero todo depende de cuánto más me involucre en el juego que cree tiene contigo. Creo que el asesino está a punto de llegar al límite, y eso significa que puede cometer errores con más facilidad.

―Esperemos que así sea. Estoy cansándome de su juego ―dijo Harry antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

No habían pasado ni veinte segundos cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y la cabeza de Draco apareció.

—Potter —lo llamó en voz baja—. Hablaré con Blaise, pero quiero ir al bar también. ¿Podemos ir juntos?

Harry se detuvo, y giró el rostro mientras pensaba. Era justo que Malfoy fuera con él, después de todo, él era el especialista en analizar las cosas.

―Está bien ―asintió―. Te acompaño donde Blaise y luego continuamos.

—Perfecto —respondió Malfoy.

_...continuará._

_

* * *

_

¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Saludos? :) Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título**: DMH: Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos.

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Nande-chan

**Género**:Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **G (por ahora)

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro xD.

**b****Resumen: **Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Advertencias: **Leve gore.

* * *

**DHM I: El sicópata de los planetas.**

**Tercera parte**

Caminaron hasta la zona de chimeneas y viajaron vía flú hasta la sala de espera de San Mungo. Luego bajaron y bajaron en el ascensor hasta llegar a la morgue del hospital.

Draco nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderse por lo que Blaise había escogido estudiar. Trabajar con muertos no era lo que él llamaría un trabajo ideal, aunque considerando lo que él mismo hacía para ganarse la vida, no sabía bien cuál decisión era más sorprendente. Tal vez la de Blaise, porque cualquiera que lo viera, no pensaría que pasaba más tiempo con muertos que con vivos... Sin embargo, debía admitir que Zabini siempre fue algo raro.

Caminó al lado de Potter por los pasillos, sería la primera vez que vería a Blaise desde que había regresado. La última vez que habían estado juntos, había sido en una de las fiestas de aniversario de Theo y Pansy. Sonrió al recordarlo. Aún estando con Potter —quien caminaba ondeando la capa del uniforme de los aurores a su alrededor— no le quitaba el entusiasmo de verlo de nuevo.

La puerta de la oficina de Blaise estaba grabada con su nombre, y Draco tocó.

—Pase —la voz baja de Blaise sonó amortiguada, y Draco comenzó a mover el pomo de la puerta, hasta abrirla por completo. Le indicó a Potter que lo siguiera.

Blaise estaba sentado en un escritorio —¿podía llamarse escritorio? Era más pequeño que el de su oficina—, escribiendo lo que parecía ser un informe con bastante vehemencia. Draco arqueó una ceja, caminando hasta situarse frente a él, esperando a que Zabini levantara la mirada. Lo que no tardó mucho en hacer, y cuando sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, no pudo contener más la sonrisa.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Blaise, levantándose como un resorte, yendo hasta él con una sonrisa para atraerlo en un abrazo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco rió suavemente, permitiendo a Blaise abrazarlo, antes de desembarazarse y mirarlo con fingida indignación.

—Zabini, ¿qué demonios te ocurre? —le preguntó con acento arrastrado—. Repartiendo abrazos de esa manera, creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de Hufflepuffs.

—Sabes que nunca puedo contenerme cuando andas cerca.

Draco sonrió más ampliamente. Era un juego que tenían, siempre coqueteando con el otro. No significaba nada, por supuesto. Blaise era demasiado heterosexual, aún cuando en su juventud a Draco le hubiese gustado que no lo fuera.

—Sí, me alegra saberlo —replicó rodando los ojos, para luego enseriarse—. Lamentablemente, no es una visita sólo por placer. Hay algo que necesito, necesitamos —se corrigió mirando a Potter— pedirte.

Por la forma en la que el rostro de Blaise se agravó, sabía que era serio. Zabini miró a Potter a conciencia, y Draco supo que no lo había visto, distraído como había estado con él.

―Zabini ―saludó Potter inclinando la cabeza―. Malfoy, ¿le explicas tú? ―preguntó mirando a Draco.

Draco asintió, desviando de nuevo la mirada a Blaise.

—¿Es un lugar confiable? —preguntó. Sus instintos slytherin fueron los que hicieron esa pregunta. La verdad es que no confiaba mucho en San Mungo, cualquier pared podía tener oídos.

Blaise movió la varita, y un rayo de luz plata rodeó la habitación antes de desaparecer.

—Ahora sí.

Draco apareció un sillón más cómodo que los que Blaise tenía y comenzó a explicar lo que debía, mirando a Potter de vez en cuando para confirmar algunos hechos. Blaise, durante todo el transcurso de la historia, mantenía una expresión serena y de vez en cuando soltaba algunos _'Mmm'_ y _'Ahh'_.

Cuando terminó, lo miró expectante.

—¿Así que necesitan mi ayuda ahora? —la pregunta iba dirigida a Potter, quien había estado de pie escuchando y asintiendo a la explicación de Draco.

―Ahora y para futuros casos, si aceptas ―respondió Potter, aparentemente tranquilo aún al estar entre serpientes―. Nunca nos había costado tanto resolver un caso, y no queremos que se repita, así que la idea es formar un equipo estable ―explicó, algo que ni siquiera Draco sabía.

Las cejas de Draco se arquearon, pero dejó pasar el comentario. Luego hablaría con Potter.

Blaise sonrió un poco, mirando a Draco.

—Acepto —dijo con voz calmada—. Creo que cualquier cosa es mejor que trabajar en este agujero.

A Draco le hubiese gustado decirle que pudo haberse ido a cualquier otro país en cualquier momento. Pero estaba Potter, y ellos ya habían tenido esa conversación en el pasado. Así que sólo sonrió.

—¿Cuándo crees que podrás comenzar?

—Creo que mañana. Tengo que dar mi renuncia y desocupar este lugar. ¿Mañana voy a visitarlo, Auror Potter? Así podremos arreglar todo.

―Sí, mañana nos vemos ―confirmó, luego agregó―: seremos un equipo, llámame Potter ―se adelantó y le tendió la mano a Blaise.

Blaise pareció tan confundido como Draco, pero reaccionó rápido y aceptó su mano, estrechándola.

—De acuerdo —dijo arqueando las cejas, para luego mirar a Draco y sonreír con afectación.

Draco rodó los ojos, sabiendo lo que Blaise quería decir y se levantó, desapareciendo la silla.

—Tenemos algo que hacer con el caso —dijo con suavidad—. Te hablo luego.

—Eso espero, aún no te he perdonado que ni siquiera me hayas llamado para avisarme que vendrías.

—Cuando mi mundo comience a girar alrededor del tuyo, Zabini, es cuando comenzaré a decirte a dónde voy o no —le replicó con ironía, sonriéndole también—. Será mejor que nos apresuremos, Potter.

―Sí, vamos ―dijo Potter mirando con sospecha el intercambio de palabras entre los Slytherins, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Draco sonrió a su espalda y se despidió de Blaise antes de seguirlo.

*— * — * —*

Harry caminó hasta la sala de espera del hospital, el único lugar habilitado para aparecerse.

Lo había pensado bastante y lo único que lo detenía para hacer aquella pregunta era la idea de trabajar con Malfoy. Pero por lo sucedido en los últimos días, Harry se dio cuenta de que era bastante profesional en lo que hacía, y que a pesar de las constantes burlas, éstas no estaban llena de la malicia de antes.

―¿Te interesa? ―preguntó sin detenerse.

—¿Qué si me interesa qué? —preguntó Malfoy con fingida inocencia.

―Formar parte del equipo, ¿qué más?― preguntó con la misma falsa inocencia de Malfoy.

Malfoy pareció pensarlo un poco, antes de responder.

—Supongo que debemos primero atrapar al culpable —dijo con cuidado—, antes de pensar en lo que pasará. Mientras, podré pensarlo.

―Si no te dije antes fue porque pensé que no querrías quedarte en Londres ―dijo Harry antes de sujetar el brazo derecho de Malfoy―. Nos vamos ―agregó antes de desaparecerse, impidiendo que Malfoy respondiera.

En cuanto se aparecieron en el lugar al que Harry los llevó, Draco se soltó de él.

—¿No te han dicho que es de muy mal gusto aparecer así a las personas? —preguntó con molestia—. Apenas me advertiste.

―Al menos te avisé ―dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del callejón en el que habían aparecido―. Pero supongo que tienes razón, lo siento.

Malfoy no se dignó a responderle.

―Ese es el lugar ―dijo Harry indicando hacia un local roñoso―. Tenemos dos opciones, realizar un _glamur_ y hacernos pasar delincuentes comunes o entrar como aurores. ¿Qué crees?

—Si entramos como delincuentes, no creo que respondan nuestras preguntas, y aún así comenzarán a dudar de nosotros —dijo Malfoy mirando el lugar—. Pero si entramos como Aurores, pueden responder a nuestras preguntas, sin embargo el asesino sabrá que vinimos. Claro, si suponemos que te vigila, creo que ya lo sabría igual.

―Si asumimos que ya sabe que estamos aquí, no importa si entramos como aurores o no ―concluyó―. Vamos. El dueño del local me debe algunos favores, lo haremos hablar.

Malfoy asintió y comenzó a moverse hacia el local. Llegaron hasta la entrada, donde Harry sacó disimuladamente su varita, e hizo un gesto a Malfoy para que hiciera lo mismo.

―Observa a los clientes mientras yo hablo con el dueño. Si el asesino está, probablemente reaccionará de alguna manera.

—Potter, sé hacer mi trabajo —contestó Malfoy suspirando, pero sacó la varita de todas formas—. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, ahora ve a intimidar o a hacer lo que sea que los aurores hacen y déjame a mí la observación.

Harry rodó los ojos.

―Sólo te avisaba, no seas paranoico ―luego ingresó al lugar con paso decidido, mirando inquisidor a todo aquel que lo mirara.

No había muchos clientes. Aún era temprano y aquel lugar solía ser un punto de encuentro concurrido para realizar negocios turbios. La mayoría de la gente que notaba su presencia bajaba la cabeza; la túnica de auror, y más que nada él mismo, imponían un cierto temor. No respeto, pero sí temor a lo que pudiera suceder.

Los aurores se mantenían lejos de ese lugar. Era una especie de tregua no hablada.

―Mike ―saludó Harry al cantinero―. Tanto tiempo, ¿cómo estás?

—Potter —escupió el tendero, comenzando a limpiar un vaso.

―Si no te conociera, por el tono que usas, pensaría que no me quieres aquí —dijo Harry sonriendo con suficiencia. Se apoyó en la barra y se acercó más a _Mike_ ―. Necesito información.

—¿Cuándo no? —preguntó el hombre dejando el vaso—. Quisiera que llegara el día en que vinieras a decir que necesitas una puta. Eso es más fácil de dar.

―Sabes que no llegará ese día ―dijo divertido―. Tenemos un caso especial... no sé si entiendes ―continuó―, ¿recuerdas a Arthur Milles?, aquel ladrón incompetente.

—No —respondió, obviamente mintiendo.

―No tiene sentido mentir, Mike, era una pregunta retórica. Lo detuvimos aquí hace menos de dos años, claro que lo recuerdas ―dijo mientras se acercaba aún más al hombre―. Está muerto. Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿cierto? ―aguardó algunos segundos para que el hombre entendiera que no se iría de allí sin una respuesta―. Como sea. Ahora, por tu amable ofrecimiento anterior supongo que conoces a Frances Taylor.

—Al parecer —respondió con cuidado el hombre—. Ya que tú estás tan seguro de lo que sé, ¿qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

―Necesito el nombre de alguien que haya tenido contacto con ambos. Quizás trabajó aquí ―exigió Harry en un susurro.

—¿Es en serio esa pregunta? —cuestionó el hombre sorprendido, antes de echarse a reír—. Potter, lamentablemente para ti, no tengo escrito con quiénes hablan o no las personas que entran en este bar.

―No lo tienes escrito, es cierto, porque esa información vale mucho, considerando la clase de gente que viene a tu humilde bar ―dijo Harry colocándose serio―. Quiero una lista de las personas que han trabajado aquí. Y nombres reales, _por favor_.

El hombre sólo lo miró de mal humor, levantando la varita y convocando un pergamino y una pluma, comenzando a escribir.

—Por cierto, ¿qué haces ahora con un mortífago? —preguntó despreocupado, buscando información seguramente—. No sabía que tenías ese tipo de conocidos.

Malfoy estaba lejos de rango como para haberlo escuchado, y además, se veía bastante enfocado en ver a todas y cada una de las personas del local.

―Oh, me sorprende tu interés, ¿estás preocupado por mi seguridad? ―preguntó Harry ironizando―. Te conozco a ti, esa es respuesta suficiente.

Mike se veía claramente disgustado por la falta de información, entregándole a Harry el pergamino.

—Aquí tienes a todos lo que han trabajado aquí desde el año pasado —dijo con desagrado—. Ahora lárgate y llévate a tu amigo. Me espantan a la clientela con sus trajes de Auror.

―Hasta luego, _Mike _ ―dijo Harry guardando el pergamino en uno de sus bolsillos―, siempre es un placer hablar contigo ―agregó sonriendo.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo irónicamente Mike, regresando a su trabajo.

Malfoy regresó al lado de Harry, con el rostro completamente vacío de expresiones.

―Vamos ―dijo Harry comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Sabes? —comentó a Harry mientras lo seguía—. Debes dejar de tratarme como tu mascota. 'Vamos', 'Ven', 'Nos vamos'. No soy tu gato o tu perro.

―No sabía que eras tan susceptible ―respondió Harry en voz baja. Se detuvo y miró a Malfoy, casi divertido―. Malfoy, ¿está bien si nos retiramos de este lugar?

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, visiblemente analizando algo, antes de rodarlos y acercarse más a Harry.

—Por supuesto que está bien, Potter —dijo con voz inocente—. ¿Abrirás la puerta para mí? Me acostumbré a lo caballeroso que eres.

—Por supuesto ―respondió Harry divertido, adelantándose y abriendo la puerta para que Malfoy saliera delante de él. Negó con la cabeza, distraído cuando sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente hacia el trasero de Malfoy. Luego cerró la puerta y lo siguió.

*―*―*―*―*

—Malfoy —llamó Harry cuando ya se habían alejado unos pasos del local—. ¿Hablamos en mi oficina?

—¿Dónde más si no?

―En la tuya.

—Mejor estar en un lugar en el que te sientas seguro, ¿no?

—¿Insinúas que tengo miedo a estar contigo en tu oficina? ―preguntó divertido frente al intercambio de indirectas.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió el slytherin—. Jamás insinuaría algo como eso.

Harry rió, relajándose un poco.

―Vamos ―dijo amigable―, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Luego miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba, eran más de las nueve de la noche

―Mmm, aunque es tarde. Quizás debes irte a tu casa.

Malfoy sonrió, sus labios lentamente curveándose.

—Eres un gryffindor a toda regla, ¿cierto? —dijo jugando—. Estoy seguro de que cuando tienes una cita, llevas a tu compañía a casa temprano. Indudablemente muchas caen con tu caballerosidad.

—Sí, siempre vamos a casa temprano —dijo Harry, sonriendo entretenido.

—Ya, me imagino —respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa que decía que sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

―¿Entonces?

—Luego voy a casa, primero necesito decirte algo importante.

*— * — * —*

―Tres aurores estarán vigilando la casa de aquella mujer las veinticuatro horas ― informó Potter.

Draco se detuvo a medio paso, mirando a Potter. La noche anterior le había explicado lo que había visto en el bar, a la mujer que podría ser la próxima víctima del asesino. La había escuchado hablar de lo inútiles que eran sus hijos, lo que la ponía en el papel de madre violenta. Alguien muy posible para ser la Tierra, sin embargo, sólo eran unas suposiciones, después de todo, sólo habían estado allí menos de una hora y quién sabe cuánta gente entraba a ese local con mejores características para ser el próximo muerto.

Pero tenía sentido. Ya iban tres asesinatos, no podían permitirse otro.

—¿Y el local? —preguntó, caminando sin prisas hasta llegar a Potter—. ¿También está siendo vigilado?

―Sí, tenemos a unos cuantos aurores infiltrados en la mafia, seguramente los viste cuando entramos al bar. Ya están informados sobre la mujer y sobre el perfil del sospechoso ―informó Potter.

—Perfecto —dijo. Miró a Potter—. Creo que el asesino hará una jugada muy pronto.

—¿Viste la lista que conseguí?, son las personas que trabajaron en aquel bar desde el año pasado.

—No la vi —explicó—. Aunque a eso iba. ¿Viste algo interesante?

―Sí ―dijo Potter alcanzándole la lista―, hay alguien con un nombre falso. Los demás no cumplen con las características.

Draco permitió que una sonrisa curvara sus labios. No había nada como la sensación que aparecía cuando atrapabas a un culpable. Nada.

—Perfecto.

―¿Tienes algún plan para atraparlo? —preguntó Potter mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Supongo que puede llamarse plan —dijo algo evasivo. Hasta él aceptaba que no era exactamente el más sutil, pero sí el más eficiente—. Vigilamos a la mujer, el asesino atacará tarde o temprano, y nosotros lo atrapamos.

―Eso suena exactamente como algo planeado por mí —dijo Potter atreviéndose a reír.

—Bueno, a veces tienes que usar métodos gryffindor —replicó Draco a la defensiva—. He descubierto que ser violento e impulsivo a veces tiene sus cualidades.

Potter sonrió malditamente.

―No tienes ni idea.

Draco parpadeó. Bizarramente, un pensamiento algo insolente apareció en su mente, indicándole que esa expresión en Potter se veía... Bueno, sexy... Aún cuando no debería tenerla, porque los Gryffindors no deberían sonreír de esa manera.

―Como sea ―concluyó Potter haciendo un gesto con la mano. Luego se sentó cómodamente en el sillón de su oficina―. Quería preguntarte algo ―agregó, como recordando algo—; ¿recuerdas la tercera carta?

—Sí —respondió Draco con cuidado. Quién sabía lo que Potter soltaría a continuación.

―¿Qué crees que quería decir al recalcar la importancia del número siete?

—Puede ser cualquier cosa —dijo recordando—. El siete es considerado el número de dios, de la buena suerte, por siglos. Podría ser por julio, tu mes de cumpleaños, puede que sea que vaya a atacar el día siete. O podría ser algo para distraer.

―Demasiadas opciones como para considerar alguna ―dijo Potter―. Ahora no podemos hacer nada más que esperar.

—Así es —respondió Draco asintiendo—. Si eso es todo... —comenzó a dirigirse a su oficina.

Justo cuando Draco estaba cerca de abrir la puerta, una melodía sonó en el ambiente.

Potter registró sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un aparato muggle y presionar un botón.

―Aló ―dijo Potter, luego se detuvo a escuchar―. No, esta noche no puedo, Mark. Tengo trabajo —contestó―. Sí, ir a cenar está bien. No, no te preocupes. Sí, lo sé. Te llamo. Adiós.

Draco parpadeó, abriendo la puerta de su oficina para que no pareciera que había estado espiando la conversación. Parecía una cita, pero Potter había dicho Mark, lo que lo hacía, en vez de ser una cita romántica, tal vez una cita de amigos... ¿cierto? A menos que Potter fuera gay como él, pero eso era imposible. Potter era demasiado... No podía ser gay, así de simple.

Entró a la habitación y miró a Potter. No, no parecía nada homosexual. Seguro se estaba creando historias estúpidas, lo mejor era olvidar lo que acababa de escuchar.

*— * — * —*

Mark era un chico muggle que había conocido hacía algunas semanas. No eran novios, sino que tenía una relación de salir juntos y follar. Era algo estable pero no comprometido. Todo lo que necesitaba.

Si lo pensaba, las últimas relaciones que había tenido... todas eran iguales. No que no le gustase tener relaciones estables, no que le tuviera miedo al compromiso, pero simplemente las situaciones no se daban. Además, no era como si todo el mundo mágico supiera de sus inclinaciones sexuales. Con que lo supieran sus amigos le bastaba.

Harry cerró los ojos unos minutos. Estaba cansado. Desde que había comenzado aquel caso su vida privada se había visto afectada. No quería ser visto con nadie para no llamar la atención del asesino, y menos con algún muggle. Aquel sería presa fácil para el sicópata que lo seguía. Así que había pasado los últimos fines de semanas solo en casa. Durmiendo mal y ansioso por terminar ese maldito caso de una buena vez.

El plan de Malfoy era bastante simple, pero tenía sentido. Confiar en que aquella mujer sería la víctima número cuatro...

Estaba pensando en eso cuando se quedó dormido.

—Potter —la voz de Malfoy lo estaba llamando, sacudiéndolo un poco—. Potter, despierta, tenemos que movernos.

Harry abrió los ojos confundido.

―¿Malfoy? ―preguntó tallándose los ojos. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Er, sí —Malfoy parpadeó muchas veces, soltándolo—. En la tercera víctima, descubrimos la misma sustancia sedante de los otros dos. También investigué sobre el hombre con el nombre falso. Ewan Line, americano, viajó a Londres hace cuatro años y solía trabajar como ayudante en una tienda de pociones, lo que lo hace muy sospechoso, porque sabría cómo hacer la poción que usó para drogarlos.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido por aquella información. Se levantó rápidamente pensando en el siguiente movimiento

―¿Encontraron alguna dirección? ¿Hay alguna novedad sobre la mujer?

—Encontré la dirección del hombre —dijo entregándosela en un pergamino con su letra—, pero hasta ahora no hay ninguna novedad con la mujer. Los aurores siguen vigilándola y rodearon la zona con hechizos de protección.

—Vamos a su casa, aunque probablemente esté vacía —dijo Harry sintiendo como la adrenalina de la victoria comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Draco sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Sabes dónde es? No conozco ese barrio —dijo Harry mirando el pergamino.

Malfoy lo miró con molestia.

—Potter, llevo siete años lejos de aquí. Por supuesto que no sé dónde queda. Además, parece muggle.

Harry volvió a mirar el pergamino. Arrepentido de sus palabras.

―Creo que podré aparecerme ahí —dijo con decisión—. Vamos —agregó.

—¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? —repitió Malfoy—. Podemos escindirnos.

―Confía en mí, Malfoy.

—Es lo más difícil que puedes pedirme hacer —respondió irónico, o tal vez no tanto, pero agarró su brazo—. Si me pasa algo, te mato.

Potter estuvo tentado a decir "gracias", pero mejor se concentró en las tres D y mentalizó el vago recuerdo que tenía del lugar donde iba a aparecerse.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Sintió la conocida sensación de la aparición y luego sus pies recobraron el contacto con el suelo.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió, aliviado. Habían llegado bien.

―Este es el lugar ―dijo Harry sacando la varita y mirando hacia los alrededores—. ¿Plan A o plan B?

—¿Cuál es el plan B?

―Usar el elemento sorpresa e irrumpir en la casa. El plan A es desilusionarnos y espiar primero, ser cuidados y todas esas cosas que nos harían perder tiempo ―respondió.

—Hagamos algo —pidió Malfoy mirándolo con seriedad—: déjame acercarme, hacer unos hechizos, luego me desilusiono y tú haces tus... movimientos de aurores, partiendo la puerta de la casa o lo que sea.

―Está bien ―dijo Harry, moviéndose con cuidado entre los setos que rodeaban la casa.

Malfoy asintió, comenzó a invocar cosas con su varita, hechizos rápidos y susurrados, para luego mirar a Harry.

—No hay nadie en la casa —informó un poco desconcertado.

―Era esperable. Entremos, quizás hay algo que nos sirva. ¿Encontraste algo peligroso? ―preguntó curioso mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la puerta de entrada.

—Algunos hechizos obvios, nada importante. Creo que los dejó apropósito, más bien.

―Probablemente ―dijo Harry distraído mientras con un _alohomora_ no verbal abría la puerta de entrada.

Malfoy pasó primero, entrando a la casa con paso decidido, deteniéndose de repente. La casa, o al menos la parte por donde habían entrado, estaba llena de recortes y fotografías de Harry, por completo. Habían afiches, revistas, recortes de periódicos y fotografías. Entrevistas. De todo. Malfoy soltó un largo silbido.

—Y yo que pensé que mi obsesión por ti en Hogwarts era enferma. Hasta nos dejó una carta —murmuró levantando un pergamino de la mesa y comenzando a leer.

Harry no respondió. No tenía nada que agregar mientras intentaba no mirar aquella recopilación de su vida. Esperó a que Malfoy comenzara a leer la carta.

_Harry._

_Si lees esto es porque no confías en mí. Y eso no me gusta. No me gusta porque todo lo que he hecho es lo que harías tú de ser necesario._

_Vencer al mal es lo que tú haces. ¿Por qué me juzgas por hacer lo mismo?_

_Además, te estás equivocando al elegir la compañía. Primero el muggle que no tiene ninguna aspiración por el bien y luego él..._

_No debe estar contigo. ¿Acaso el pasado no es suficiente para notar que él no te merece? Ni como compañero ni como nada más._

_Harry. Aún estás a tiempo de evitar las consecuencias y hacer el bien sobre todas las cosas. Para esos somos héroes._

_Ewan_

—Mierda —maldijo Harry por lo bajo al escuchar el contenido de la carta.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a la casa de la mujer esa —dijo Malfoy—. Ewan parece lo bastante desesperado.

―Sí, tienes razón― dijo agradeciendo mentalmente que Malfoy no comentara nada sobre la carta. Justo cuando iba a decir algo más, apareció un _patronus_ corpóreo con forma de caballo.

Harry alzó la varita y murmuró un hechizo rastreador de humanos.

Había tres humanos en esa casa. Lo habían encontrado. Pero Harry no se permitiría celebrar hasta que lo tuviera inmovilizado.

―Está aquí ―dijo susurrando dirigiendo la mirada hacia Malfoy.

—¿Crees que debamos separarnos? —preguntó Malfoy desviando la mirada del lugar para dirigirla a él.

—No lo sé —respondió Harry, bajando la voz—. Sabemos que está aquí, pero puede estar desilusionado o transfigurado.

—Si nos separamos podríamos arruinarlo.

Harry escuchó extraño sonido en el piso superior, o quizás en la misma habitación. No lo supo. Unos brazos veloces rodearon su cuello y lo siguiente que vio fue el reflejo del rubio cabello e Malfoy rozando con sus mejillas mientras sus labios chocaban.

Antes de pensar, sujetó a Malfoy de las caderas e intentó empujarlo.

—¿Qué-? —quería preguntar que qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero no pudo. Los labios de Draco se sentían cálidos sobre los suyos y mientras intentaba hablar una lengua se coló en su boca. Harry casi olvida donde estaban y con quién se estaba besando.

Por suerte, una sombra moviéndose al fondo de la habitación y un rayo de luz roja, lograron hacerlo reaccionar.

—Ahora —jadeó Malfoy separándose de él.

—_¡Expelliarmus! _—gritó Harry cuando Draco lo dejó libre, apuntando hacia la sombra que se movía con agilidad entre los muebles de aquella habitación.

Un haz de luz roja iba directo hacia Draco, quien con simple _Protego_ se deshizo de él.

Harry avanzó hacia el centro de la habitación pero no logró esquivar una maldición zancadilla que no había esperado. Tropezó y cayó al suelo, logrando girar sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Cúbreme! —le gritó a Malfoy. Éste comenzó a lanzar hechizos a gran velocidad. La habitación estaba iluminada por aquellos rayos y por los hechizos de protección que mantenía Ewan.

Harry se estaba acercando cada vez más, aprovechando que Ewan estaba distraído. A aquella distancia podía ver a aquel joven. Era apuesto, pero sus ojos brillaban con un punto de locura que le daba un aspecto maniaco.

Alzó la varita e intentó inmovilizarlo. Ewan saltó sobre una mesa y la volcó. Logró esquivarlo, y Harry ya se estaba hartando.

—¡Ewan, detente! —gritó Harry mientras se incorporaba y se escudaba tras una estantería.

—¡Tú me has traicionado! —contestó el chico, lanzando un potente hechizo que destruyó gran parte de la estantería.

—_¡Impedimenta!_—gritó como respuesta. Ewan cayó de espaldas pero no soltó la varita.

—¡Tu no deberías hacer esto! —dijo penosamente Ewan, retrocediendo en el suelo, sin levantarse.

—Soy un auror, es lo que hacemos —dijo Harry acercándose, por fin, al asesino—. Tira la varita, ordenó.

—¡No puedo! —gritó desesperado—. ¡Aún quedan malos por castigar! Tú debes apoyarme, tú eres un héroe. Yo pensé que tú...

—Oh, por favor —dijo Malfoy hastiado_—. ¡Silencius! ¡Incarcerus!_

Harry respiró hondo. Todo había acabado.

Con un _accio _atrajo la varita del asesino hasta sus manos. La guardó en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica.

Cuando el mensaje fue enviado, desvió la vista hacia Malfoy.

―¿Qué demonios fue eso? ―preguntó.

—¿Eso? —preguntó Malfoy.

—Me besaste.

—¿No me digas que aún no sabes por qué? —le preguntó incrédulo—. Obviamente es porque estoy enamorado de ti, Potter... Digo, Harry —miró a Ewan con una sonrisa maldita, acercándose a Harry.

—Obvio que lo sé. Estúpido. Pero podrías haberme avisado —espetó—. No es demasiado difícil notar que por amor no fue.

Malfoy rodó los ojos y movió la mano para quitarle importancia.

—Sí, Potter, te debí haber advertido: Voy a besarte para poner celoso al asesino, ¡no te resistas!

―Idiota.

—Tú fuiste el que preguntaste.

—Déjalo. De todas formas fue una buena idea —admitió a su pesar.

*— * — * —*

Días después del encarcelamiento del sicópata de los planetas, como lo había llamado la prensa, Harry estaba disfrutando de unos entretenidos días llenos de informes por escribir.

Uno pensaría que por ser el jefe no tendría que perder el tiempo haciendo informes.

Suspiró y dejó los informes de lado. No había podido dejar de pensar en Malfoy y en si éste aceptaría quedarse a trabajar allí como su compañero. La molestia de tener a aquel arrogante hombre todos los días cerca de él, arrastrando las palabras y burlándose con la sonrisa autosuficiente que lo caracterizaba, era fácilmente superable por la inteligencia y la gran capacidad de análisis que tenía.

Le preguntaría otra vez. Sólo una vez más.

Decidido, se levantó de su escritorio hacia el de Malfoy.

*— * — * —*

―Malfoy ―llamó Potter dando dos golpes a la puerta.

—Pasa Potter —le respondió la puerta. Con la voz de Malfoy.

Potter abrió la puerta. Tenía un claro gesto de curiosidad en el rostro.

―Malfoy, ¿por qué la puerta habló? ―preguntó mirando con notoria curiosidad a la puerta.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó Draco, quien estaba leyendo con atención un libro de Quidditch. Estaba por la parte más interesante, pero Potter siempre le estaba interrumpiendo la lectura—. La encanté para que lo hiciera, siempre me ha molestado que me griten cuando quiero pasar a alguna habitación. Y odio gritar, lo siento indignante, así que encanté la puerta para que cuando quisiera repitiera lo que yo digo. Velo del lado positivo, podre hablarte en tu oficina sin tener que moverme hasta allí.

―¿Eso significa que te quedarás? ―preguntó Potter, claramente asombrado.

—No encanté la puerta para tu uso personal, Potter. Ni por gusto. Pretendo usarla.

Potter rodó los ojos.

―¿Tan difícil es decir "sí"?

—¿Por qué usar monosílabos cuando tengo todo este ingenio que emplear? —respondió Malfoy riéndose, bajando el libro al fin y viendo a Harry—. ¿Eso es lo que querías preguntar?

—Sí, Malfoy. Ya que la primera vez no me respondiste, pensé que ahora, ya que resolvimos el caso, quizás habías tomado una decisión —aclaró Potter.

—¿Cómo decirle que no a trabajar con Harry Potter? —preguntó con ironía—. Pero sólo para que te sientas seguro; sí, trabajaré en tu equipo.

―Oh, no sabes cuán seguro y feliz me hace sentir eso. Sólo espero que no me tengas que besar nunca más para resolver un caso.

—No te preocupes, te prometo que la próxima vez no será sólo un beso —no sabía si bromeaba o no.

Harry lo miró sin comprender, pero no dijo nada.

—Además —agregó Draco con una sonrisa—. Uno aprende bastantes cosas en estos casos. Como tus gustos sexuales. Si así fue el primer trabajo, no me imagino cómo serán los siguientes.

—No que sean muy diferentes a los tuyos, Malfoy —dijo Harry mirándolo atento, casi sonriendo.

Draco también sonrió. Por alguna razón, le gustaba que Potter no lo hubiera negado, o se hubiera sonrojado, o le hubiera dicho que no era asunto suyo. De hecho, esa mañana era lo menos tenso que lo veía desde que había comenzado a trabajar con él.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy culpable.

Potter negó con la cabeza, aparentemente divertido.

—Está bien Malfoy, entonces somos un equipo —comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina—… Ojalá que no hayan más sicópatas por al menos una semana, creo que necesito vacaciones —agregó.

—Creo que las necesitas también —admitió Draco cogiendo de nuevo su libro de quidditch—. Lo tenso te da un aire asesino y nada atractivo. No podrás encontrar hombres apuestos que valgan la pena así... Oh, espera, ya tienes a Mark.

Potter se detuvo con la mano sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Te han comentado alguna vez que asustas un poco? Con tus deducciones y esas cosas.

Draco se dio cuenta que no negó ni admitió nada.

—Me han dicho que asusto un poco —confesó sonriendo con malicia—. Pero nunca por eso.

—Entonces tengo suerte de ser un gryffindor, no te tengo miedo.

—Ya.

Draco siguió ojeando el libro.

Potter salió de su oficina.

—¡Potter! —la voz de Draco salió de nuevo por la puerta, asustando a Harry—. Te dejé algo de papeleo en uno de tus horriblemente desordenados archiveros. No olvides revisarlos.

Draco sonrió en su oficina, deteniendo el hechizo y pensando que lo que podría ser sería, y lo que fue, fue.

Fin caso I

* * *

Llegamos al final del primer caso. Creo que no dijimos esto: el fic está organizado en casos autoconclusivos. Bueno, nos vemos el próximo sábado. Besos, saludos y gracias por leer y comentar.

Cari y Luni.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título**: DMH: Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos.

**Autoras: ** caribelleih y a_lunatica

**Beta: ** nande_chan

**Género: **Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: ** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro xD.

**Resumen: ** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Advertencias: **Leve gore.

* * *

Primera parte

Draco llevó con cuidado la taza de té a sus labios, sorbiendo un poco. Blaise estaba sentado frente a él en una de las mesas del jardín de Malfoy Manor, luego de haber aparecido en su casa hacía como media hora. Lo había invitado a desayunar, pero al parecer estar sin Slytherins a su alrededor habían hecho a Zabini algo descuidado —o tal vez quería mostrarse así para marcar su seriedad— porque la forma en la que lo estaba viendo era bastante seca, y Draco recordaba a Blaise más sutil.

Sabía que, tal vez, debía sentirse un poco culpable de no haberle avisado que se mudaría de regreso a Inglaterra, no es como si no hubiese tenido la oportunidad, después de todo. Pero no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo y, siendo honesto, no le debía ninguna explicación a Blaise.

Aún así, lo consideraba un amigo, alguna vez hasta lo consideró más, así que suponía que le debía algunas respuestas al menos.

—¿No te gusta el desayuno? —preguntó bajando la taza y sonriéndole. Tampoco se lo iba a dejar tan fácil—. Creo recordar que siempre tuviste gran apetito a esta hora de la mañana.

—El desayuno está bien —respondió Blaise entrecerrando los ojos, sin tocar su plato—. Hubiese sido de buen gusto avisarme que vendrías, ¿no crees?

—No recuerdo el día en que comencé a deberte explicaciones, Blaise —dijo con cuidado, apoyándose por completo en el respaldar de la silla.

—No dije que debías, dije que podrías haberlo hecho.

—De hecho —comentó Draco mirándolo con más seriedad—, dijiste que era de 'buen gusto'.

—No comenzarás con esas tonterías literales—replicó Zabini inclinándose en la mesa—. ¿Por qué no me avisaste? He intentado desde hace años hacerte regresar, y de repente apareces en mi oficina… o en lo que fue mi oficina con Potter, pidiéndome un favor. Encuentro más desconcertante el hecho de que estabas con Potter que el de pedirme un favor, sin embargo.

—Fue una decisión de último momento —lo cortó Draco, no le gustaba mucho a dónde iba la conversación.

—Me lo imagino. Sin embargo, me gustaría que me explicaras cómo fue que él te hizo regresar cuando el mes pasado me dijiste, en tu apartamento de Silicia, que no esperabas regresar a Londres en los próximos años.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, analizando sus posibles respuestas.

—No me gusta lo que estás implicando —decidió responder, apartando su plato a un lado—. ¿Y qué diablos importa cómo regresé? Lo importante es que lo hice.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Draco? —su voz era mucho más calmada—. Eso es lo único que quiero saber.

¿Por qué había regresado? Podía darle varias respuestas con esa pregunta.

—El Ministerio me llamó —explicó sonriendo—. Luego de haberme casi sacado a patadas, vino a mí, en forma de Harry Potter, porque necesitaban mi ayuda —con elegancia, sacó uno de los cigarrillos que mantenía siempre cerca para momentos como esos, donde necesitaba algo de nicotina—. Encontré eso fascinante, porque sabes que nunca dejo ir oportunidades donde puedo hacer que las personas pueden tragarse sus palabras.

—Eso es cierto —Blaise tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, y Draco por un momento se distrajo por su belleza. Zabini era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Si, en el proceso, podía meterme con Potter —admitió encendiendo el cigarro y dando una calada—, entonces la propuesta se me hizo irresistible.

Blaise asintió, pensando obviamente en algo, pero siendo lo bastante listo como para no decirlo. En cambio comenzó a comer el desayuno. Draco estaba algo desacostumbrado a la comida de los elfos domésticos, pero debía admitir que aún así era deliciosa.

—Tiene sentido —admitió Blaise, sonriendo afectadamente—. Siempre pensé que tenías una nada saludable obsesión por Potter.

—También la tuve por ti, y veo que eso no te molesta.

Ambos se sonrieron un momento.

—A lo que me refería era que ahora estás trabajando con él —dijo, y Draco estuvo tentado a dejar el comentario pasar, soltó el humo por sus labios, y deshizo el cigarrillo en el cenicero cerca de su plato, que aún no había comenzado.

—Y pienso divertirme mucho, Blaise. No te preocupes por mí, dudo que Potter tenga remotamente algo que me atraiga.

—No lo dudo.

Draco no sabía si creerle o no.

*

Harry vivía solo. Había comprado ese departamento muggle con la intención de convertirlo en un hogar. En algún lugar propio. Y así era.

Desde que había terminado la guerra, y luego de varios meses en donde estuvo tentado a huir y dejar todo atrás, se había refugiado en aquel lugar. Sólo sus amigos, el Ministro, Mark, algunas personas más, y Ewan ―aunque ya no importase ―sabían de su dirección exacta. Era reconfortante tener un lugar donde se sentía en casa.

Colocó las manos en el suelo, alineadas con los hombros y flexionó los brazos. Tenía el cuerpo estirado. Apoyó la punta de los pies en el suelo y se impulsó con los brazos, levantando su peso.

Tenía por costumbre hacer ejercicio. Su magia era bastante poderosa y no había muchos duelistas que pudieran vencerlo. Pero Harry sabía que la magia no lo era todo y que tener buen estado físico era esencial entre los aurores.

Siguió realizando flexiones. Sus músculos comenzaban a arder por el esfuerzo. Estaba sin camiseta, y su piel brillaba por las pequeñas gotas de sudor que recorrían sus músculos.

Hizo una última flexión y giró para sentarse en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas, respirando hondo para calmarse. Su cabello estaba húmedo y se pegaba a los lados de su rostro. No estaba usando lentes, ejercitarse con lentes no era buena idea.

Estiró las piernas y llevó la espalda hacia el suelo. Se quedó allí, pensando.

Trabajar con Malfoy era extraño. Era compartir con un hombre inteligente, analítico y muy profesional, pero a la vez era estar con alguien que estaba permanentemente enfrentándolo.

Era estimulante compartir con alguien así.

Además, y para qué negarlo, Malfoy era jodidamente atractivo. Lo que no había considerado al principio, pero que ahora le distraía bastante.

Harry se levantó y dirigió su vista hasta el pushingball que colgaba del techo cerca de una de las esquinas de su sala.

Hermione siempre decía que su departamento parecía gimnasio. Ron, que era un departamento de soltero como los de las películas muggles.

Sonrió al recordar a sus amigos. Debería salir con ellos más seguido, pensó.

Luego se levantó y se colocó en posición para descargar un poco de estrés contra aquel saco.

Y pensar que hacía diez años atrás habría evocado el rostro de Malfoy para darse ánimos. Ahora, entre golpe y golpe, también pasaba la imagen de Malfoy por su cabeza, pero si golpeaba con más fuerza, era para distraerse de aquel mago y no porque lo odiara.

*

—¿Aló? —habló Potter, quizás un poco jadeante.

—Potter —lo saludó Draco con entusiasmo—. Te llevaste algo que necesito, tráemelo.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó al parecer confundido—. Ahora, no puedo... oh— se quejó.

—¿Oh qué? —preguntó, Potter sonaba bastante... agitado—. Y por supuesto que puedes, Potter. Los necesito ahora.

—Estoy... ocupado —dijo Potter con voz ahogada—. Mañana... hablamos—. Y luego cortó.

Draco debía admitir que sonaba ocupado, pero no era tan bondadoso como para quedarse con la duda de lo que hacía —aunque tenía una buena idea— que lo mantenía tan ocupado. Además, era su culpa, si estaba en un momento de pasión desenfrenada, ¿por qué demonios contestaba el teléfono? Casi le estaba pidiendo a Draco que lo interrumpiera.

Con eso en mente, se apareció frente a su puerta. Sabía que tal vez estaba traspasando los límites de compañeros de trabajo. Pero de nuevo, era culpa de Potter.

Tocó el timbre.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que se escucharan sonidos del interior. Luego resonaron unos pasos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe

—Potter —dijo de forma brillante—. Me da gusto que decidieras abrir la puerta.

Draco lo analizó divertido. Potter vestía una camisa desbotonada, que dejaba ver gran parte de su pecho. Los pantalones estaban arrugados y estaba descalzo.

Ladeó un poco el rostro. Así, viéndolo por encimita, Potter parecía que acababa de estar en una candente sesión de frotagge. No podía negar que se veía atractivo, y hasta podía sentir como sus dedos picaban para tocar los duros músculos de su abdomen, que se contraían por cada respiración jadeante que sus labios soltaban. Draco había visualizado esos pectorales a veces en su uniforme de auror, pero verlos sin una pieza de ropa cubriéndolos, era otra cosa.

Casi podía sentirse tan jadeante como él. Intentando enmascarar su agitación, miró sobre su hombro.

—Oh —dijo inocentemente—. No pensé que cuando te referías a estar 'ocupado' querías decir que estabas con alguien.

—Supongo que no esperabas que te lo dijera.

—Exacto, pero ahora por eso me encuentro en el penoso... acto de interrumpirte —respondió regresando sus ojos a los de él. La mirada de Potter era penetrante y no debería existir un verde tan intenso—. Necesito mi papeleo.

—¿Es de vida o muerte?— inquirió Potter.

—No —respondió Draco honestamente—. Pero no importa si lo es o no, es trabajo.

Potter suspiró, dejando la puerta abierta y girándose para ir hasta la sala, dando a entender a Malfoy que entrara.

Draco pensó en cuál decisión era más sabia, pero era demasiado curioso como para quedarse en la puerta, así que entró. Aún no veía con quién Potter había estado.

Potter le dio la espalda y se inclinó ligeramente sobre unos papeles que estaban en la mesa. Los ojos de Draco no pudieron evitar el recorrido que dieron por su parte trasera. También era injusto que Potter tuviera ese culo.

—Pensé que estabas con alguien —dijo. Tal vez debía ser más sutil, pero con Potter viéndose así, no podía hacer mucho.

Potter sonrió girándose con los papeles en la mano.

—¿Quieres que te lo presente? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Sólo si lo sientes necesario —respondió Draco con su propia sonrisa.

—No, no creo que sea necesario— dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Supongo que tienes trabajo que hacer...

—Así es —respondió siguiéndolo. Tenía ganas de girar la mirada a la puerta de la habitación, pero decidió que mejor no lo haría—. No quisiera interrumpir más tus actividades.

―Debo agradecerte por eso— dijo Potter mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como intentado comprender algo.

—¿Por no querer interrumpir tus actividades? —preguntó Draco irónico, saliendo del departamento—. Bueno, Potter, creo que necesitas una buena follada, y, si tienes suerte, el hombre que tienes en la habitación valdrá la pena.

—Ahórrate los consejos, Malfoy— dijo Potter colocando una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Ya. No es necesario ponerte a la defensiva —lo miró por última vez, sonriendo, antes de desaparecerse.

Tenía bastante material para molestar a Potter el día siguiente, después de todo.

*

—Potter —dijo la puerta—. Ya sé que la noche anterior te dañó unas cuantas células cerebrales, pero ¿podrías apurarte con esos papeles? Los necesito.

—Quizás deberías buscar con quien pasar la noche para no ser tan odioso— casi gritó Harry, pero en su voz no había signo de real molestia.

—Cuidado, Potter —le advirtió la puerta—. Alguien podría escucharte. Y esos no son temas de conversación para hablar en el trabajo, me sorprendes.

Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello y se levantó.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y buscó a Malfoy en el interior.

Draco estaba acostado en un sofá que realmente no debería estar en esa oficina, leyendo lo que parecía ser un libro de pociones. Levantó los ojos sobre el libro y le sonrió.

—Odio esta puerta.

—Vamos, Potter. Sólo es un pedazo de madera. No tienes porqué odiarla.

—Tienes razón— dijo Harry entrando a la oficina de Malfoy y apoyándose en el escritorio de éste—. Odio al hechizo que le colocaste.

—Eso es porque estás celoso —respondió Malfoy con facilidad, regresando la mirada al libro—. Como no pensaste en un hechizo como el mío, diriges toda esa rabia hacia mí. ¿Querías algo? Veo que no me has traído lo que te pedí.

—Si no dejas de utilizarlo no me moveré de esta oficina —dijo Harry decidido—, además yo no soy tu elfo doméstico. Ve a buscar los papeles tú.

—No voy a dejar que un hechizo tan ingenioso se pierda. Olvídalo, seguiré usándolo —Malfoy se sentó en el sofá, quitándose el flequillo del rostro y mirándolo con indulgencia—. ¿Por qué hacer algo tú cuando puedes hacer que otros lo hagan por ti?

Harry miró mal a Malfoy. Se incorporó, caminó hasta su oficina sin cerrar la puerta. Recogió todos los papeles que tenía en su escritorio y volvió a la oficina de Malfoy.

Dejó los papeles en el escritorio y se sentó en la silla de Malfoy, dispuesto a trabajar allí. El hechizo lo irritaba demasiado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Malfoy levantándose—. Estás arruinando con tus papeles un perfectamente pulcro escritorio, Potter.

—Estoy intentando trabajar, Malfoy— dijo Harry sin desviar la vista del informe que intentaba leer.

—¿En mi oficina? ¿Qué le hiciste a la tuya?

—Se escucha tu melodiosa voz a través de tu genial hechizo.

—Exacto, ¿acaso no te inspira?

—No, me estresa. Y tú no quieres verme estresado, ¿cierto?

—Que yo sepa, tú vives estresado. Así que no sería un gran cambio.

—Yo no vivo estresado —negó Harry mirando a Malfoy de mala manera, otra vez.

—Claro —respondió Malfoy irónicamente—. Sin embargo sigues estando en mi oficina, no escribiendo el informe y desordenando mi escritorio. No sabía que estabas tan desesperado por mi presencia en tu vida.

Harry se quedó con la respuesta en los labios, porque justo cuando iba a replicar, la puerta de su oficina se abrió.

—Harry —llamó Ron, buscándolo.

—Estoy acá —dijo Harry.

Ron lo miró intrigado pero no dijo nada. Entró lentamente a la oficina de Malfoy, notando de inmediato su presencia, pero ignorándolo.

—Tienes un caso.

—Excelente —dijo Malfoy sonriendo—. ¿Y de que se trata, Weasley?

—Acaban de avisar a los aurores. La víctima es la hermana de una de las juezas del Wizengamont. Vivía en un barrio muggle, te están esperando, Harry —informó Ron hablando directamente hacia Harry—. Aquí está la dirección —agregó entregándole una carpeta.

—¿Saben de qué murió? —preguntó levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia Malfoy para que viera la misma información. El rubio se acercó y comenzó a leer los papeles con gesto grave.

—No. Pero no fue por magia —respondió Ron—, no solamente— agregó.

—Ron, avísale a Zabini que vaya hasta allá. Malfoy, ¿vamos?

—De acuerdo —dijo asintiendo, luego miró a Ron, pero no dijo nada.

Ron salió de la habitación negando con la cabeza y Harry volvió a mirar el archivo que éste había llevado, para luego salir de su oficina y, junto a Malfoy, caminar hasta el atrio de Ministerio.

—Nos apareceremos desde aquí —dijo Harry ofreciéndole el brazo a Draco para que realizaran una aparición conjunta.

—Ustedes los gryffindors tienen eso de ayudar a la gente casi como un reflejo, ¿sabes? —comentó Malfoy rodando los ojos, pero agarrando su brazo de todas formas—. Siempre son bastante solícitos.

—No te he escuchado quejarte, Malfoy —dijo Harry antes de desaparecerse.

*

Potter los apareció en lo que podía considerarse la habitación de una pesadilla.

Draco había visto muertes. Había visto muertes de guerra, había visto a personas siendo torturadas, había visto a Fenrir jugar con sus presas. Había visto a Voldemort matar. Joder, Draco sabía bastante de muerte.

Sabía analizar estas muertes. Encontrar un error, encontrar cómo murieron, analizar el ambiente y descubrir cómo había sido. ¿Había sido pasional? ¿Analítico? ¿El corte de alguna herida tenía rastros de duda? ¿Un rastro de vehemencia? ¿Un rastro de vacilación?

Cualquier cosa, cualquier detalle, lo que encontraba lo analizaba. De eso se trataba su trabajo; de analizar, de descubrir a la persona tras esa muerte. Psicológicamente hablando. Patológicamente hablando. Psicópatas, asesinos en serie, criminales y homicidas. Draco los había visto a todos.

Draco había visto más de una vez una habitación como esa.

Había manchas de sangre por todos lados. Ausentemente se imaginó ese cuarto como un cuadro y ellos eran sólo espectadores mórbidos que miraban y criticaban el arte. Los borrones de sangre parecían estratégicamente colocados. Por aquí, por allá, sin ser figuras pero sin estar allí por salpicaduras. Y la mujer en el piso parecía una modelo.

Su cabello estaba colocado con perfección alrededor de su rostro, como un halo azabache. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su expresión era pacífica, como si hubiese sabido que el momento de su muerte se acercaba y lo hubiese aceptado. Su cuerpo tenía una pose extraña, y a Draco le pareció haberla visto antes, tal vez en un cuadro. Sus brazos estaban extendidos, y sus piernas un poco dobladas. Su piel era enfermamente pálida, lo que ocasionaba que las manchas de sangre sobre ella se vieran morbosas. Estaba completamente desnuda.

Sus manos estaban extendidas y sus dedos separados. Debajo de ella la sangre se escapaba, rodeándola.

Draco miró a Potter brevemente, pero sólo se veía pálido y con el entrecejo fruncido. Los aurores estaban a sus alrededores, esperando que Potter viera la escena para luego comenzar a hablar con ellos. Draco sabía que no iban a decirle nada a él, aún cuando Potter lo hubiese metido en su equipo, aún no se había ganado la confianza de todos esos Gryffindors. No que a Draco le interesara, pero lo veía estúpido.

Dando un paso al frente, comenzó a acercarse a la víctima, pero se detuvo a pocos pasos. Había algo…

Sus dedos. Sus dedos y demás miembros no presentaban el rigor mortis de un cadáver. La mujer no tenía una rigidez cadavérica y sus músculos no estaban encogidos ni contraídos. Considerando que el asesinato no pudo ocurrir hacía más de quince horas, eso no tenía sentido.

A menos que un hechizo la estuviera protegiendo. O inmovilizando en este caso.

Draco respiró bruscamente una bocanada de aire. Quién fuera que fuese el asesino, sentía un placer disonante en modelar a sus víctimas. Era el trabajo de un psicópata.

Si el hechizo la estaba perseverando, eso significaba que no podrían saber exactamente la hora de su muerte. Y que el asesino se tomó bastante tiempo en arreglar ese lugar para cuando la descubrieran.

―¿Qué sucede con el cuerpo? ―preguntó Potter mirando a Draco. Probablemente había notado su gesto de sorpresa.

—No te acerques demasiado —le advirtió Draco, sacando su varita—. Creo que su cuerpo está siendo preservado por algún hechizo o alguna maldición.

Potter abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Se giró hacia los aurores, seguramente pidiendo alguna información.

Draco dirigió la mirada a la víctima. No era un experto en romper maldiciones o encantamientos sin dañar algo, así que eso mejor se lo dejaba a los expertos. Mientras, podía analizar todo lo que podía ver.

—Llegó el medimago, señor —dijo uno de los aurores. Potter, quien estaba detrás suyo, se giró hacia el auror que había hablado.

—Déjenlo entrar —ordenó.

Draco dirigió la mirada a la puerta, por la cual entró Blaise con paso decidido. Zabini escaneó toda la habitación, palideciendo un poco. Draco dudaba que alguien más se hubiese dado cuenta, pero él era su amigo por más años de lo que podía contar.

—Zabini —saludó Potter a Blaise asintiendo con la cabeza.

Blaise le devolvió el gesto, acercándose a Draco.

—Creo que tiene una especie de maldición o encantamiento —le dijo en cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca—. Sólo con acercarme puedo percibir la magia negativa —Blaise asintió y vio a la víctima.

—Entonces primero nos encargamos de deshacer el hechizo —levantó la varita y comenzó a hacer encantamientos. Draco lo dejó y fue hacia Potter. Seguro sabía quién era la mujer.

—¿Sabes quién es? —le preguntó deteniéndose a su lado.

—Sí, Greta Marsen, hermana de Irvine Marsen. Irvine es miembro del Wizengamont —respondió Potter.

—¿Cuántos años se llevan? —preguntó Draco calculando—. Greta Marsen era joven. Menos de treinta, eso es seguro.

—Según el archivo, Irvina Marsen tiene cincuenta y cinco. Uno de los miembros más jóvenes del tribunal —respondió Potter mirando el archivo que tenía en las manos.

—Oh —respondió viendo a Blaise, quien parecía haber deshecho el hechizo y ahora examinaba el cuerpo de la mujer—. Fue en su casa... ¿Hay alguna puerta forzada? ¿Quién fue quien la reportó?

—La hermana. Marsen dijo que intentaba comunicarse vía flú. La víctima no respondió, sospechó y vino hasta acá y... y luego fue a pedir ayuda. Según el auror que la recibió, está en estado de shock. Ahora está en el ministerio— respondió Potter. Esperó unos segundos y luego continuó—: la casa no tiene protecciones, no sabemos si no las tenía o las quitaron. Iré a registrar el resto de la casa, tengo una sensación extraña —Potter frunció el ceño— como si ya hubiese visto algo así—. Miró hacia Blaise y dijo a modo de orden—: busquen signos de abuso.

—De acuerdo —asintió Draco suspirando.

Harry salió de la habitación confundido. Aquella escena realmente era como un cuadro. La sangre de la víctima estaba decorando la habitación de formas poco naturales. Sin embargo, lo que le molestaba era que la situación le parecía conocida. Anotó mentalmente revisar los archivos para comprobar que ese fuera el primer caso.

Recorrió la casa pero sin colocar real atención en lo que veía. Su mente estaba en la habitación ensangrentada, junto a la mujer desnuda que posaba como una modelo de la muerte. Era estremecedor. Harry nunca entendería del todo a las mentes criminales, ¿cómo alguien podía encontrar placer en destrozar vidas humanas?

Entró a una pequeña sala que parecía un estudio. Tenía una estantería llena de libros del suelo hasta el techo. Harry se paseó frente a ellos mirando rápidamente a cada uno. A veces en los detalles encontraba grandes pistas. Dirigió su vista hacia un escritorio que estaba delante de una ventana. Realizó algunos hechizos de detección de objetos ocultos y casi sonríe al encontrar que en uno de los cajones del escritorio había un objeto escondido.

Realizó un par de hechizos reveladores y detectores y levitó con cuidado lo que parecía un diario. Pasó las hojas con cuidado. Ahí estaban escritas las acciones de cada día de la víctima. Quizás hallaba algo interesante.

Volvió hacia la habitación con la intención de entregarle aquella evidencia a Malfoy.

—Malfoy —llamó Harry entrando a la habitación donde los dos Slytherin aún revisaban el cuerpo—. Quizás esto te interese —dijo alcanzándole el diario.

Malfoy agarró lo que le dio, comenzando a ojearlo. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

—Gracias, Potter. Esto realmente ayuda.

—Potter, Draco —los llamó Blaise—. Necesito decirles algo.

Harry miró a Malfoy y éste le devolvió la mirada antes de dirigirse hasta Zabini junto a Potter.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de él, Zabini comenzó a hablar.

—No presenta abusos sexuales —dijo con profesionalismo, guardando la varita—. Y la víctima sufrió al menos 20 cuchilladas en la espalda, eso explica la sangre. Murió desangrada y no hay más heridas que esas. La forma de las cuchillas es algo extraña, no fue un cuchillo sólido lo que causó las heridas, fue un hechizo que cortó seco la carne. El asesino usó un glamour en ella —ciertamente, ya no se veía tan hermosa como antes—, que ocultaba algunas cosas y hacía su piel resplandecer. El hechizo que la protegía es una variante que el que se usa para preservar la comida.

Miró con seriedad tanto a Harry como a Draco.

—No presenta ningunos indicios de haberse defendido. Nada debajo de las uñas. De hecho, está completamente limpia, seguro víctima de algunos hechizos más. No tiene ninguna sustancia dopante en la sangre y no pareciera que hubiera estado petrificada. Lo que me lleva a asumir que murió inesperadamente, seguramente aún con la ropa.

Harry asintió, intentando asimilar toda aquella información. Miró a Malfoy, quien miraba atentamente el cuerpo de la víctima.

—¿Hay algo que explique la distribución de la sangre en la habitación? —preguntó Harry—. No puede ser natural.

—No lo es —afirmó Zabini con un movimiento de la mano—. El asesino pintó esta sangre. No es de la misma víctima, y no sé de quién más pueda ser.

—¿Cuánto crees que tardó en morir? —preguntó Malfoy mirando a Zabini—. ¿Tiene algo en el estómago?

—Por la profundidad de sus heridas, diría que menos de veinte minutos. El suficiente tiempo para intentar moverse, pero no lo hizo. En su estómago sólo había indicios de cena.

—Si ya no hay nada más que hacer acá —dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Zabini y luego a Malfoy—, hay que llevar el cuerpo hasta tu laboratorio. Hermione podrá determinar la hora de muerte.

*

Algunas horas después, Harry estaba en su oficina junto a Malfoy, esperando a los demás miembros del equipo.

Había estado pensando en el asunto por bastante rato, hasta recordar lo que le había molestado desde un principio. Por eso había llamado a esa reunión.

Ron y Hermione entraron juntos. Durante las últimas semanas la relación con ellos había estado algo distante. Hermione ayudaba en los casos cuando Harry le pedía ayuda, más dedicada a investigar sobre la magia misma. Y Ron… Ron participaba en las misiones de aspecto general, pero siempre era la primera persona a quien Harry delegaba asuntos importantes dentro de los aurores.

Zabini entró unos segundos después, situándose al lado de Malfoy.

La habitación estaba en silencio. Considerando a quienes estaban allí, era extraño que fuera él quién estuviera ―de cierta forma― dirigiendo la investigación.

Respiró hondo, deseando que todo se acabara pronto.

―Hermione ―llamó a la bruja ―¿lograste determinar la hora de la muerte? ―preguntó, sabiendo que si había alguien en aquella habitación capaz de entender a los hechizos, era ella.

―Aproximadamente ―respondió mirando a Harry―. Cuando fui al laboratorio de Zabini ―continuó―, utilicé una especie de temporizador que actúa en reversa y permite, en palabras simples, determinar la intensidad de la magia empleada en el hechizo, está calibrado y tenemos ciertas escalas para determinar a qué tiempos de existencia corresponde cada intensidad― explicó―. Es como la prueba de carbono catorce que emplean los muggles ―Hermione parecía indiferente a que Harry no entendiera nada de aquello―. El hechizo de conservación llevaba nueve horas funcionando y sabemos que aquella variante no puede utilizarse en seres vivos.

—Es un hechizo bastante ingenioso —dijo Zabini de repente, mirando a Hermione con interés—. ¿Tú fuiste quien ayudó a crearlo?

―Sí ―contestó Hermione notoriamente satisfecha por su explicación. Ron, a su lado, bufó.

Harry decidió decir lo que había descubierto.

―Cuando vi la escena del crimen recordé algo ―dijo Harry mirando hacia nadie en particular, pero llamando la atención de todos―. No lograba saber qué. Ahora lo recordé ―agregó girando el archivo que había estado revisando antes de la llegada de los demás, para que pudieran ver las imágenes.

Esperó unos segundos antes de continuar.

―Sarah Waters, cincuenta años. Asesinada hace seis. El caso no se resolvió. La investigación estuvo a cargo de un auror actualmente retirado, Sam Smith…. Sin embargo, el caso actual mantiene muchas similitudes con éste. Si resulta que es el mismo asesino, estaríamos hablando de un probable asesino en serie.

—¿Se pudo descubrir algún sospechoso con esta víctima? —preguntó Malfoy, apoyándose en la pared y cruzando los brazos.

—No todavía. Pero hay aurores recreando los últimos días de la víctima— respondió Harry, mirando con atención a Malfoy—. ¿Descubriste algo en el diario?

—Nada demasiado importante —replicó sin apartar la mirada de Harry—. Habla sobre antiguos amantes, posibles conquistas. Sobre a dónde iba y qué hacía. No parecía el tipo de mujer que cayera mal. De hecho, por lo que leí era bastante bondadosa. Sin enemigos.

—Mmm, ¿algún sospechoso? —preguntó sin cortar contacto con Malfoy, mientras más lo miraba, más se preguntaba por qué no podía dejar de hacerlo, a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Supongo que su antiguo novio —dijo, ladeando un poco el rostro, pero sin cortar el contacto de miradas—. Tuvieron una separación un tanto escabrosa. Al parecer fue en la fiesta de un club, un tal Desidĭum, ella lo descubrió con otra y fue una gran polémica.

—Eso es algo útil —dijo Harry como respuesta a aquella información. ¿Por qué Malfoy se veía atractivo incluso hablando de asesinatos? Trabajar entre tanta muerte le estaba afectando el cerebro, seguramente. —Ron —se obligó a decir—, averigua todo sobre su ex novio y manda a algún auror a buscar a Smith, o es el mismo asesino o tenemos a un discípulo—. Ron asintió y, despidiéndose de Hermione, salió de la habitación—. Herms —continuó Harry—, ve a la escena del crimen y analiza la sangre que hay en las paredes, Zabini piensa que fueron pintadas, si fue con magia quiero saberlo.

—De acuerdo, Harry— aceptó la bruja mientras parecía ya estar pesando en qué hacer.

Luego salió, y en la habitación se formó un extraño silencio. Harry volvió a mirar a Malfoy, sin poder evitarlo.

—Bueno —dijo Blaise sonriendo con afectación, mirando a Malfoy indescifrablemente—. Yo me voy, no quiero seguir interrumpiendo ―comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo en último momento—. Draco, Pansy me llamó está mañana. Dice que te odia.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja, y sus ojos se deslizaron hasta Blaise.

—¿Te dijo por qué?

—No, pero creo que tiene que ver con que no le avisaste que te marchabas —abrió la puerta de la oficina—. Hasta luego, Potter.

Y desapareció por el pasillo.

—Ya no queda nada más que hacer por hoy —dijo Harry mirando primero cómo Zabini desaparecía por el pasillo, para luego volver a mirar a Malfoy. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? —. ¿Tienes alguna idea? —preguntó, comenzando a guardar los informes.

—¿Alguna idea de qué? —preguntó Malfoy enderezándose y comenzando a caminar a su oficina, entrando.

—Alguna pista mágica, algo que se te haya ocurrido sobre el caso, no sé. Cualquier cosa.

—No creo que sea el exnovio —respondió sacando la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta—. No si la muerte de hace seis años está relacionada de alguna manera.

—Es cierto, pero no tenemos ninguna otra pista aún—. Harry suspiró, pateándose mentalmente—. ¿Te vas a tu casa? —preguntó a su pesar.

—A mi casa —respondió Malfoy divertido, sonriendo sin burla—. ¿A dónde más podría ir? Son las tres de la mañana y mañana tengo que estar aquí antes de las nueve.

—Sí, es lógico— dijo Harry rascándose el cabello. Se estaba comportando como un estúpido—. Nos vemos entonces —se despidió.

—Nos vemos, Harry —le respondió el rubio sonriendo, antes de cerrar la puerta.

¿Harry? ¿Harry! Lo que más le desconcertó fue el tono de voz sin malicia...

Por algún motivo sintió que su estómago se apretaba.

Terminó de ordenar rápidamente los informes y se Apareció desde el Atrio directo a su casa, sin querer pensar porqué se había sentido tan bien escuchar su nombre en la voz de Draco Malfoy.

Llegó a su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se había aparecido directamente en el salón. Finalmente había decido prescindir de sus paseos nocturnos cuando estuviera en algún caso importante como el que tenía actualmente.

Suspiró y comenzó a quitarse la túnica de auror, bajo ella vestía ropas muggles. Después de tantos años seguía sin acostumbrarse a usar túnica.

Fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de leche para tomar antes de dormir; era demasiado tarde como para comer algo más.

Abrió el refrigerador y se sirvió, intentando despejar su mente de todo lo sucedido aquel día hasta llegar a la extraña escena de hacía algunos minutos.

Justo estaba pensado en que si debería comenzar a llamar "Draco" a Malfoy, cuando notó el número de Mark que estaba pegado al refrigerador.

Y claro, había olvidado llamarlo.

Mark no era su novio. Ambos lo sabían. Y realmente no tenía intenciones de serlo. Se querían, obviamente; Harry no podía simplemente acostarse con alguien por una noche. Aunque lo había hecho… cuando estaba descubriendo su sexualidad claro que lo había hecho. Y también algunas cosas más que no repetiría.

Sus relaciones no duraban demasiado. No había encontrado a alguien con quien se sintiera realmente complementado. Harry necesitaba sentirse enfrentado, estimulado y comprendido.

No comprendido de la manera cursi, si no que la otra persona lo entendiera… Harry bufó, ni él entendía lo que quería decir.

Además estaba su trabajo… sus parejas siempre reclamaban que dedicaba más de su vida a trabajar que a vivir, ¿y qué podía decir a aquello?

Su trabajo era una parte importante de su vida. No podía no era bueno teniendo relaciones, a pesar de lo que todo el mundo pensara de los Gryffindors.

Claro, aceptaba que no le costaba decir lo que sentía, ¡pero era porque no se daba cuenta! Es decir, el hecho de que lo dijera no significaba que lo supiera conscientemente.

Harry tomó un gran sorbo de leche y se fue hasta su habitación. Era hasta bizarro pensar lo que estaba pensando mientras un sicópata estaba allá fuera amenazando a la gente, pero ¿había forma de evitarlo aquella noche? No. Por más que le jodiera a su buen espíritu, no había nada qué pudiera hacer.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se desvistió. Al día siguiente llamaría a Mark. Por ahora sólo quería dormir, que las horas pasaran veloces y poder seguir investigando.

Si quería ir a trabajar porque su compañero era tal como a él le gustaban, él no tenía la culpa.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Siento el retraso, me fui de viaje y no puede sino postear hasta hoy. Pero tenemos nuevo caso =) Saludos y gracias por leer._


	5. Chapter 5

**Título**: DMH: Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos.

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Nande-chan

**Género**: Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: ** PG-13 (Aún...)

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro xD.

**Resumen: ** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Advertencias:** Leve gore.

* * *

**DHM II: Retrato en Sangre  
**

Segunda Parte

Draco apoyó la espalda completamente sobre el gran sofá de cuero negro que Blaise tenía en su salón de estar, cerrando los ojos y dejándose, al fin, liberar algo de la tensión que se acumulaba en su cuerpo.

Estaba cansado. Agotado en realidad. Todo el equipo que Potter había conformado —incluyéndolo a él— había estado dando vueltas en el último caso que había aparecido, el de Greta Marsen, sin llegar a nada. El único sospechoso que tenían aún no era localizado. Por el momento no tenían nada, sólo un montón de información científica.

Por eso, y porque Potter era un obsesionado al trabajo, había tenido que llegar a casa durante toda la semana después de la medianoche, y aún así lo habían esperado antes de las ocho listo en el Ministerio. Draco odiaba llevar pensamientos sobre sus casos a su hogar, siempre se esforzaba por mantenerlos alejados de su mente, en una esquina, mientras intentaba descansar… Pero esos días había sido algo imposible de lograr.

Suspiró, moviendo los hombros inquietos. Ni siquiera el molestar diariamente a Potter lo ayudaba.

—Supongo que Potter sigue manteniéndote ocupado —la voz de Blaise se escuchó detrás de él y Draco abrió los ojos justo en el momento en que una copa de vino se instalaba frente suyo. La tomó y la dirigió directamente a sus labios—. Aunque me pregunto…

Blaise no terminó la oración, y Draco sabía que eso no pronosticaba nada bueno. Cuando sintió las manos de Zabini comenzar a masajear sus hombros, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Blaise buscaba información.

—¿Qué quieres, Zabini? —preguntó con molestia, gruñendo un poco cuando Blaise tocó un nudo bastante fuerte en sus músculos, deshaciéndolo.

—El otro día en la oficina de Potter —comenzó. Al menos no fingía que no buscaba nada, Draco le daba algo de crédito por eso—, la tensión sexual entre tú y él era casi palpable. Por un momento pensé que se lanzaría sobre ti y se desaparecería.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —evadió Draco, tomando otro sorbo y alejando las manos de Blaise de encima suyo. Por mucho que apreciaba sus masajes, Draco no tenía ganas de ser suavizado con eso.

—No sé —respondió Zabini irónico, sentándose en el sofá a su lado—. Tal vez las chispas de lujuria que explotaban en la habitación cada vez que se miraban.

—Estás imaginando cosas.

—No estoy imaginando nada —respondió Blaise con molestia.

—Ya.

Ambos guardaron silencio y Draco realmente esperaba que ese fuera el fin de ese tema de conversación.

—Creo que hasta Granger y Weasley se dieron cuenta —continuó Blaise con una sonrisa maldita, y Draco gruñó ahora por algo completamente diferente, dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldar del sillón—. Era tan poco sutil, Draco. Y creo recordar que me dijiste que Potter no tenía nada remotamente en él que te interesara.

—Eso fue antes de ver sus abdominales —farfulló Draco por lo bajo, sin saber muy bien por qué había respondido eso. El maldito de Blaise lo había alcoholizado, le había dado masajes y Draco tenía demasiado sueño para tener las defensas altas. Cuando estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, lo iba a matar—. Y lo demás no te interesa, Zabini. Métete en tus asuntos.

—Draco, ¿cómo quieres que deje pasar una oportunidad así? Te sientes atraído, sexualmente, hacia el Héroe Mágico…

—No lo digas…

—¿… Y aún así piensas que no voy a decir nada?

Draco, por toda respuesta, le lanzó un cojín, pero Blaise sólo se echó a reír. Rodó los ojos, molesto con Zabini y con él mismo. Y con lo que había sentido ese día en la oficina de Potter. Por un momento —por un insolente y rebelde momento— Draco ─Draco Malfoy— había considerado a Potter adorable. Verlo así, inquieto, sin dejarlo ir había sido la cosa más… Bueno, no sabía qué había sido. Sólo que fue una 'cosa' muy extraña y que había hecho que su estómago se contrajera.

A Draco le daba asco. Y a la vez no. Lo que le daba aún más asco.

—No tengo ganas de hablar de Potter, Blaise.

—¿En serio? Creo recordar que antes lo hacías a cada rato.

—Estás 'creyendo recordar' muchas cosas, Blaise. Y si quieres seguir con el rostro sin cicatrices, será mejor que me hagas caso.

—Ya.

Otro silencio.

—Así que… ¿cuándo fue que le viste los abdominales?

Draco gimió. Diablos, debía de haberse ido a su casa directamente. Blaise nunca, nunca dejaría pasar ese tema de conversación. Nunca.

*

―¡Malfoy! ―llamó Harry desde su oficina, agitando cabreado unos informes―. ¿Lo haces a propósito?

—¿Ser, innegablemente, mucho más perspicaz que tú? —preguntó la puerta, respondiendo con la voz de Malfoy—. Porque no lo hago a propósito, es algo completamente natural.

Harry se levantó de su escritorio, mirando con odio la puerta que separaba sus oficinas, preguntándose por qué demonios no había deshecho el hechizo. Quizás era porque le divertía, de una forma muy infantil, ser molestado por Malfoy.

Abrió la puerta sin golpear, seguramente Malfoy había puesto un hechizo ultra secreto para saber cuándo alguien se acercaba a su oficina. Parecía bastante paranoico. Sonrió mientras sujetaba el pomo de la puerta. Su sonrisa se borró al pensar que quizás también podía verlo a él. Genial, Malfoy le había contagiado la paranoia.

―¿Escribes estos informes en clave sólo para que tenga que hablar con tu estúpida puerta?

Malfoy levantó la mirada del libro que leía y lo miró con condescendencia. Tenía los pies en la mesa y estaba reclinado en la silla, manteniéndose sobre las dos patas traseras con precario equilibrio.

—¿En clave? —preguntó con un arqueo de su ceja izquierda—. Escribo los informes como deberían escribirse los informes. Que tu intelecto no te permita deducirlos sólo da a entender que a tu formación de auror le falta algo… Aunque seamos altruistas, tal vez eso no sea culpa de tus profesores, per se.

―"Los índices de succinilcolina indican que la víctima fue envenenada. La sirga que retenía su cuerpo era una con hilo de seda. No presenta quebrantamiento del hioides. Ningún trauma significativo, sin paro cardíaco, aneurisma o hematoma."―leyó Harry en voz alta. Luego miró a Malfoy, quien se veía relajado en su silla―. ¿No has pensado que no todos hablamos ese idioma? ―preguntó, dejando el informe sobre la mesa.

—¿El Castellano? —preguntó Draco agrandando los ojos—. He tenido mis dudas, sobre todo cuando _tú_ abres la boca.

―Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. ¿Por qué motivo tendría yo que saber que el envenenamiento por ―buscó en el informe― _succinilcolina_ ―leyó― no puede comprobarse porque se disuelve naturalmente en la sangre? ―preguntó Harry, sentándose en el borde del escritorio de Malfoy y mirando como éste se acomodaba en su silla―. Sabes que no sé esas cosas, ¿tu intención es que hable con tu estúpida puerta cada vez que lea tus informes? ―preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tal vez deberías saberlo porque en eso trabajas —respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa, dejando el libro sobre la mesa—. Y yo no tengo la culpa que te dé por hablar con objetos inanimados... Deberías visitar un psicólogo, la soledad puede causar ansiedad, alucinaciones e, incluso, distorsiones en la percepción del tiempo.

―Quizás por eso tengo un equipo, Malfoy. Además ―_¿cómo sabes que estoy solo?, _pensó en preguntar, pero no le proporcionaría aquello a Malfoy tan fácilmente―… nada ―Harry miró a su alrededor―. No creo que seas la persona adecuada para hablar de soledad, Malfoy.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó éste, entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente—. No conoces nada de mí.

―Puedo no ser un nerd como tú, Malfoy, pero sé hacer mi trabajo. Hay más que evidencias y pruebas en los casos...

—Ya —respondió el rubio, levantándose y recogiendo el libro, hasta llevarlo a una pequeña biblioteca que tenía y dejarlo allí—. Usas lentes, yo no confiaría mucho en tus poderes de observación.

―Deberías. Por ejemplo, sé que te gustan los súper héroes muggles, como Batman.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta tan precipitadamente que casi pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre la librería, lo que era muy insólito, porque el Malfoy que entraba por esa puerta todos los días no tenía esa pizca de torpeza. Miró a Harry con ojos entrecerrados, evaluándolo.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿De tus súper poderes de observación?

―Eres como Bruce Wayne ―dijo Harry sonriendo divertido―. Tienes el dinero, los motivos y los medios. Además, esta oficina se parece a la suya. Supongo que vas al cine muggle, lo cual dice bastante de ti.

Malfoy entrecerró tanto los ojos que éstos se volvieron una pequeña rendija de color mercurio, pero luego de unos segundos volvió a su expresión divertida de siempre. Sonrió peligrosamente, acercándose de nuevo al escritorio donde estaba Harry.

—Vaya, Potter. No sabía que me prestabas tanta atención —su sonrisa se volvió positivamente maliciosa—. ¿Acaso estás más solitario de lo que pensé? Observándome de esa manera...

―Saqué más por observar esta oficina que a ti, Malfoy. Además, ya lo dije; no eres el más adecuado para hablar de soledad ―la sonrisa autosuficiente y malvada de Malfoy comenzó a inquietarlo. No que le hiciera perder la concentración, pero el hecho de que se molestara tanto porque Harry supiera cosas de su vida privada lo sorprendía un poco y le hacía preguntarse por qué sabías aquellas cosas... Bueno, siempre podía decir que Malfoy había comenzado.

—¿Y por qué observabas mi oficina? —preguntó Draco con inocencia—. ¿Acaso eres como esos animales que olfatean y observan para hacer de un lugar su territorio? Me halaga que le prestes tanta atención al ambiente donde me encuentro...

―No es por que quiera hacerlo, pero es tu culpa, por colocar ese estúpido hechizo en la puerta.

—¿Por qué siempre nombras a la puerta? Estás obsesionado con ella...

―¿Obsesionado!― dijo un poquito alterado―. No es que esté obsesionado, es que la odio. Cada vez que estoy trabajando en silencio y tranquilidad... la puerta habla y como no tengo cómo saber cuando lo hace... altera mi lugar de trabajo. ¿Contento?

—De acuerdo, Potter —dijo Malfoy, obviamente aguantándose las ganas de reír—. Cada vez que hable por ella intentaré advertirte de antemano. Aunque no sé en qué cambie la situación, honestamente.

Rodeó de nuevo el escritorio y se sentó en su silla, mirando a Harry.

—¿Algo más que quieras criticar? Hasta ahora sólo llevamos la puerta, mi hechizo, cómo es que es mi culpa que espíes en mi oficina y la forma en la que escribo mis informes... Ah, y también llevamos el traspaso de la vida privada. Pero no estoy llevando la cuenta.

―Sí, deja de hacer comentarios sobre mi vida personal si no quieres que yo los haga sobre la tuya ―dijo levantándose de la mesa, sin despegar los ojos verdes de Malfoy. Era bastante desconcertante que pudiera alterarlo tanto con sus actitudes y comentarios.

Malfoy sólo sonrió.

—¿Eso era todo? ¿Nada nuevo que aportar en algún caso?

―No, nada. ¿Y tú? ¿Algo más? Porque si cada vez que entro a esta oficina estás leyendo algo que no es trabajo… significa que ya terminaste, por lo que no sé qué haces aquí aún, a menos que…

—Pareces nervioso.

―¿Debería estarlo?

—No lo sé —respondió Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, ¿por qué no debería estar aquí? Me pagan por venir...

Harry se rió sin poder evitarlo.

―Es imposible tener una conversación normal contigo― dijo negando con la cabeza y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—¿Todo lo tienes que hacer una competencia?

—¿A qué te refieres con _todo_ ? —preguntó Harry, girándose y volviendo a mirar a Draco.

Malfoy levantó la varita e invocó un libro del estante, haciéndolo volar hasta Harry.

—Creo que allí puedes encontrar la respuesta —le había dado un diccionario.

―Muy chistoso ―dijo Harry mirando el tomo que sostenía en la mano―. Me voy ―agregó, caminando hacia la estantería y dejando el libro donde estaba antes―, no hay nada más que hacer hoy. Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo ―dijo, mirándolo serio. Había algo que le molestaba. La conversación, si es que podía llamarse así, había terminado de una forma que, por motivos desconocidos, no le agradaba. ¿Por qué Malfoy no podía ser agradable con él?

—Vamos, Potter, no necesitas indignarte tanto —respondió Malfoy sacudiendo la cabeza—. Hiciste una pregunta y te di el material necesario para responderla. Además, sabes que fue gracioso —su sonrisa se amplió más—, sólo que no tienes sentido refinado del humor.

―¿Por qué siempre respondes como si te estuviera atacando? —preguntó Harry curioso, traduciendo en palabras la molestia que sentía.

—No respondo como si me estuvieras atacando —replicó Draco, arqueando una ceja.

―Claro que lo haces. Y el que lo niegues es una afirmación.

—Piensa lo que quieras.

―Eso hago ―dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía de la oficina de Malfoy.

*

―Hermione ―llamó Harry, golpeando suavemente la puerta de la oficina de su amiga.

—Pasa, Harry —le llegó la voz de ella a través de la puerta.

—¿Estás ocupada? —preguntó, entrando despacio a la oficina.

—No demasiado —le respondió Hermione, levantando la mirada del caldero que tenía al frente, sonriéndole al verlo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Sí, todo bien —respondió mirando sin demasiada curiosidad lo que hacía Hermione—. ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

—Algo atareada, estaba a punto de comenzar a revisar algunos objetos que trajeron de la víctima de tu caso del asesino... pintor —dijo al final—. Es extraño que te pases por aquí.

—Sí, bueno. Los inefables y los aurores no se llevan, ¿cierto? —dijo sonriendo levemente—. La verdad es que quería hablarte de algo... personal.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Hermione alejándose del caldero luego de haberle hecho un encantamiento, apareciendo una silla para que Harry se sentara—. ¿Té? —preguntó agarrando la tetera y sirviéndose un poco.

—No puedo tomar té con esas cosas extrañas que haces, Herms, deben ser malas para la salud —dijo, tomando asiento.

—¿Cosas extrañas que hago? —preguntó Hermione divertida, cogiendo un pastelito que había al lado—. ¿Y de qué querías hablarme?

Harry dudó un momento.

—Estaba pensando en algo, pero no encuentro una respuesta que tenga sentido... ¿Recuerdas a Mark?

—¿El muggle con quién estás pero a la vez no? —respondió Hermione con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre lo que pensaba al respecto.

—Estaba —corrigió. Sabía que Hermione no aprobaba la relación no relación que tenía, y que le gustaría que tuviera una relación estable y fuera feliz y etcétera, etcétera. Lo sabía, pero a pesar de eso siempre podía confiar en su criterio cuando tenía dudas.

Hermione pareció sorprendida.

—¿Estabas? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Hace un par de semanas hablamos y él quería…, bueno, fue una especie de discusión —dijo a regañadientes. No le gustaba hablar de su vida personal, pero se sentía extraño y confundido. Necesitaba hacer algo.

—Harry —Hermione comenzó, pero luego se detuvo, dio otro sorbo al té y lo miró seria—. Puedes decirme lo que sea, lo sabes.

—Quería que tuviéramos una relación más seria, que le dedicara más tiempo a mi vida, más tiempo a la relación que al trabajo. No puedo hacerlo.

Hermione guardó silencio un momento, antes de añadir:

—Harry, llevas años teniendo estas relaciones indiferentes con hombres, sin sentimientos involucrados y nada de compromisos... Y cada vez que alguien quiere algo más serio, lo resuelves dejándolo. ¿No has pensado que ese 'no puedo hacerlo' involucre mucho más de lo que piensas?

—Si no pensara eso no estaría aquí, Herms. Pero es que no sé, siento como si realmente no... Mi trabajo es importante, y me gusta —dijo Harry mirando hacia cualquier parte menos hacia Hermione, había olvidado que con ella siempre se sentía expuesto, como si lo conociera más que él se conocía a sí mismo.

—Eso es bastante obvio, Harry. Le prestas más atención que a tus amantes...

Harry sonrió y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Aunque ahora estoy detestando estar en mi oficina.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione mirándolo con lástima—. Me sorprende que hayas durado tanto tiempo en ella.

—No es Malfoy, es la puerta. Pero sí, a mí también me sorprende. De todas formas, hace su trabajo y, generalmente, deja que yo haga el mío —dijo recordando la "conversación" que habían tenido minutos atrás.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que te trajo aquí? —preguntó Hermione agarrando otro pastelito, cuando vio que Harry la miraba enrojeció un poco—. Últimamente tengo mucha hambre —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Le haces competencia a Ron...—dijo distraídamente—. ¿Por qué habría de existir un motivo? Podría haber venido a saludarte.

—Porque me dijiste que estabas pensando en algo, pero que no encuentras una respuesta que tenga sentido —le respondió, con una mirada que decía que sabía muy bien que Harry intentaba cambiar el tema, pero que no lo iba a lograr—. Y por lo que dijiste de Mark, supongo que tiene que ver con tus relaciones románticas —guardó silencio un momento—. Lo que no entiendo es qué tiene que ver Malfoy con todo esto —añadió con una sonrisa.

—¡Nada! ¿Qué tendría que ver Malfoy con todo eso? —preguntó más a la defensiva de lo que había pensado.

—Calma, Harry, que no te estoy acusando de un acto impropio con tu compañero de trabajo —dijo Hermione, claramente aguantándose la risa—. ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Está bien. Es que a pesar de que me gustaría... no logro encontrar a alguien que me parezca más interesante que mi trabajo. Estar con un muggle implica demasiadas explicaciones, estar con un mago implica diferenciar quién soy y quién creen ellos que soy... Entonces, lo mejor es no involucrarse.

—¿Y piensas que por algunas relaciones fallidas en el pasado está bien seguir solo toda tu vida? —se notaba claramente que Hermione no aprobaba esa clase de pensamientos—. Aún eres joven, y puedes intentarlo. Hay muchos hombres allí afuera todavía, no es como que tu media naranja tenga un cartelito en la frente que lo diga.

—Yo creo que a mi media naranja ya la hicieron jugo —dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa, sin saber porqué había imaginado a Malfoy con jugo de naranjas sobre su rubio cabello.

Hermione se río mientras agarraba más pastelitos y se servía más té.

—Hablo en serio, Harry. No deberías darte por vencido, nunca lo has hecho.

—Mmm, pero tampoco puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—Las personas que conoces es proporcional a los lugares que visitas. Lamentablemente los lugares que visitas no son los adecuados para conocer a la gente que quieres conocer.

—Pero si quisiera podría visitar otros lugares. Y no lo hago. O pienso que no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué piensas que no puedes hacerlo?

Harry se acomodó en la silla en que estaba. Le incomodaban aquellas preguntas que le recordaban lo solo que estaba. Y lo peor era que probablemente Hermione tenía razón; si estaba solo era porque quería estarlo. Si no iba a los lugares adecuados para conocer a alguien que le gustase realmente... era menos probable encontrarlo. Sin embargo, no quería buscar. No quería necesitar buscar a alguien.

Suspiró. Entonces ya no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí.

—No lo sé.

Hermione le puso la mano sobre la suya, apretándosela con suavidad.

—Harry, eres un hombre maravilloso. Estoy seguro de que vas a encontrar a alguien —dijo con convicción y una sonrisa—. Aunque aún no sé qué te hizo tener esta conversación conmigo en el trabajo, cuando sé que odias tener este tipo de conversaciones.

—Tuve una... discusión con Malfoy. Dijo varias veces que yo estaba solo, entonces pensé que quizás yo estaba haciendo algo inconscientemente, no sé, a veces asusta un poco, parece saber demasiado de alguna manera —dijo disfrutando del contacto fraternal con su amiga—. Y odio la puerta, debería echarla abajo —agregó.

—¿Te refieres a la puerta que hechizó? No creo que esté permitido hacer un hechizo como ese en la propiedad del Ministerio —respondió Hermione—. ¿Y cuando no tienes una discusión con él? Además, su trabajo es observar y analizar... Creo que se habría dado cuenta aún cuando no estés haciendo nada inconscientemente.

—En realidad no es que el hechizo en sí sea molesto, es el uso que le da. Pero no sé porqué estamos hablando de Malfoy, ya es suficiente verlo todos los días —Harry suspiró levantándose. De alguna manera se sentía mejor. Sabía todo lo que le había dicho Hermione, pero tener una confirmación a sus pensamientos... era reconfortante—. Me voy a casa, decidí irme temprano hoy. Gracias por escuchar, Herms —dijo acercándose para besarle la mejilla y acariciarle el cabello—. Mándale saludos y Ron y no comas tanto.

—Lo intentaré —dijo sonrojándose de nuevo y ondeando la mano para despedirlo—. Es la primera vez que te escucho decir que te irás temprano.

—Lo sé. Creo que formar el equipo fue lo mejor —dijo, pensando en lo rápido y ordenado que era Malfoy para hacer su trabajo—. Y como no tengo nada más que hacer, bueno, nos vemos.

—De acuerdo, Harry. Nos vemos.

Harry caminó hasta la puerta y salió de la oficina de Hermione. Aún le costaba creer que su amiga fuera una Inefable.

Siguió caminando hasta la salida para visitas, tenía ganas de irse caminando.

*

Aunque Draco sabía que la razón por la cual Potter y él habían discutido había sido prácticamente su culpa, eso no significaba que dejaba de sentirse menos irritado.

No podía explicar lo que más le había molestado, si la forma en la que Potter le había hablado o lo que había dicho. Conocer algo tan personal como lo era saber que le gustaban esos súper héroes muggles de comics lo había hecho sentirse a la defensiva, que Potter supiera que lo hubiera afectado así sólo le agregaba sal a la herida.

Sabía que había sido algo inmaduro, lo que era imperdonable para su edad, pero, aún cuando había intentado calmar los ánimos de ambos, sólo los había empeorado gracias a los comentarios de Potter y a su obsesión por no querer cambiar el tema cuando Draco intentaba hacerlo.

Suspirando, apenas escuchó la puerta de la oficina cerrarse decidió irse a su casa. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con Potter hasta el día siguiente, cuando fuera inevitable.

Buscó un cigarrillo en la cajetilla que siempre tenía en la sala y lo encendió, sentándose en el sofá y relajándose, o al menos intentándolo, mientras sentía el olor del cigarro inundar la habitación. Tal vez necesitaba un viaje, hacía tiempo que no pasaba tantas semanas en un solo lugar sin viajar a otro por trabajo.

Todo se debía a la presencia de Potter. A su presencia y a la de sus endemoniados abdominales. Le costaba trabajo olvidarse de ellos... y de su rostro sonrojado cuando se había aparecido en su casa aquella vez. Se preguntaba si aún estaba con ese tal Mark, o si era su novio... Draco suspiró, lo que necesitaba era una buena follada que le quitara lo cachondo.

Se masajeó las sienes, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza acechándolo. Tal vez debería mantener una relación más sutil con Potter por ahora. Menos personal. Aunque con el pasado que tenían, era un tanto imposible.

Y podía sentir mucha tensión sexual acumulada en su cuerpo. Definitivamente necesitaba acostarse con alguien rápido.

Se terminó el cigarrillo con una última calada y lo deshizo en un cenicero. Potter aún no le había visto ese vicio, y ya se imaginaba lo que diría al respecto. Con todo el ejercicio que debía hacer para tener ese cuerpo lo más seguro es que viera el cigarro como un sacrilegio.

Aún así, Draco no pensaba permitir que Potter supiera más cosas de su vida privada que él no quisiera que supiera. Ya bastante tenía con estar al corriente que veía hasta películas muggles y que le encantaba Batman.

Ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar porqué le afectaba tanto deshacer el muro entre su vida profesional y la privada con Potter. Simplemente era mejor no acercarse demasiado a él.

—¡Draco Malfoy!

Draco se despertó con un sobresalto y, agarrando la varita con firmeza, dirigió su mirada en todas direcciones. Merlín, que forma de despertar, pensó sacudiendo la cabeza y desviando la mirada a la chimenea. El rostro de Pansy se veía entre las llamas y Draco tragó duro. No había hablado con ella desde hacía semanas...

Esa conversación se podía poner fea. Qué día.

—Pansy —dijo sonriendo, aligerándola—. ¿Tenías que despertarme de esa manera?

—Claro, Draco. No tengo porqué tener ni un gramo de compasión para ti. Mago ingrato —a través de las llamas podía notarse la gran sonrisa malvada de Pansy.

—Te mandé una carta —respondió, sólo por si lo había olvidado. Sentándose mejor sobre el sofá e intentando peinarse, seguro estaba todo desarreglado.

—¿Qué hacías durmiendo en el salón? No me digas que de tanto relacionarte con Potter se te contagiaron los malos modales, que si es así voy a Inglaterra y crucio a Blaise por permitirlo.

Draco se río, apoyando la espalda en el respaldar.

—No te preocupes, mamá, Potter lo único contagioso que tiene es el mal genio. No recuerdo haberme quedado dormido, pero al parecer estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba.

—¿Has trabajado mucho? No sé en qué estabas pensando cuando aceptaste ir a Londres. Por el aspecto que tienes, apostaría a que no has tenido una buena noche de sexo desde hace más de una semana.

—Más de tres —respondió con la verdad, pensando que realmente era bastante—. Y sí, he trabajado mucho. Siempre lo hago, pero Potter nunca descansa, está obsesionado al trabajo y a los informes.

—¡Merlín bendito! ¿Por qué no hay burla en tus palabras? —bromeó Pansy.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Pansy?

—Saber cómo está mi Slytherin favorito —dijo con notoria falsa inocencia.

—Pansy —había un tono de advertencia en su voz, pero luego la suavizó después de sonreír y añadir—: ¿Acaso aún no has regresado con Theo?

—No —negó desviando la mirada—. ¿Has hablado con él? La única forma en que vuelva con él será si me lo pide en aquel restaurant de París al que fuimos el año pasado. Y que tenga un anillo de diamantes. Sin anillo no hay trato, ¿te conté lo que hizo? Sí, sí te conté. ¿Qué opinas?

Bien, el único tema de conversación en el que Pansy podía ser distraída era cuando hablaba de ella misma, o de ella y Theo. Draco había aprendido que si quería distraerla, hablar de eso era el mejor método.

—Sólo le mandé una lechuza, pero no he hablado con él —la miró un momento—. Seguro lo perdonarías si sólo te besara. Aún no sé porqué mantienen está farsa de pelearse a cada rato. Sólo les gusta la angustia.

—O las reconciliaciones, querido. Las reconciliaciones son lo mejor de una pelea, deberías saberlo. Ah, estuve hablando con Blaise, y sería demasiado hilarante que así fuera, Blaise dice que Potter es gay, ¿qué sabes tú de eso? Sería un gran escándalo.

—Pansy, no quiero hablar de Potter —dijo Draco sacando otro cigarrillo de la caja y encendiéndolo—. Pero sí, sé que es gay, ¿y qué? Yo también lo soy. Además, ¿cómo demonios lo supo Blaise?

—No es ser "gay" lo hilarante, es que el héroe _perfecto_ lo sea. Bueno, eso explica porqué no se casó con la Comadreja. Juré que no te diría como lo supo, dijo que lo matarías, sólo te diré que midas tus palabras frente él. Bueno, antes de que se me olvide, ¿cuándo vendrás a Berlín? Si no vienes iré a buscarte, que lo sepas, necesito alguien que me asesore en el buen gusto.

—Pansy, sé que te cuesta, pero al menos intenta mantener una conversación con sentido —dijo Draco exasperado—. ¿Por qué querría matar a Blaise? ¿Medir mis palabras? ¿De qué diablos está hablando?... Y no sé cuándo pueda ir, hay un caso que tenemos que resolver primero.

—Bueno, lo que sea, pero ven. Y dile sutilmente a Theo que lo que necesito es que me lleve a Paris. Tengo cosas que hacer. Como siempre, fue un placer hablar contigo, querido. Dúchate y ve a conseguir una cita, no sea que te conviertas en un Gryffindor mojigato.

—Merlín me salve —dijo con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta perfectamente de que no le había respondido nada. No importaba. Luego interrogaría a Blaise—. No te preocupes por mí, Pans, sabes que es físicamente imposible para mí volverme mojigato.

—Es bueno saberlo. Y llámame pronto. Adiós.

Y diciendo aquello, su rostro desapareció de entre las llamas.

Pansy, siempre como un torbellino. Draco apagó el cigarrillo y se recostó en el sofá de nuevo. Magnífico, ahora sólo le había aumentado la curiosidad que ya sentía acerca de Potter.

*

—Malfoy.

—Potter.

Potter abrió la puerta que separaba sus oficinas y se ubicó frente al escritorio, rozando la madera con sus dedos. Parecía preocupado por algo, lo que no era ninguna novedad.

—Malfoy, hola —saludó inclinando la cabeza. No se veían desde la tarde anterior—. ¿Tienes algo nuevo sobre el caso del pintor?

—¿El caso del pintor? —preguntó Draco parpadeando—. ¿Te refieres al caso del asesino en serie que pintó las paredes con sangre? —que nombre tan desagradable de ponerle a un homicida. Ahora no vería a los pintores de la misma manera. Pensó en agregar algo más. No se disculparía con Potter, al menos no de frente—. La respuesta sería que no, nada nuevo. ¿Te preocupa algo del caso?

—Me preocupa no tener nada —respondió Potter—. Aunque encontramos el domicilio de la ex pareja, no creo que sea el asesino, pero lo interrogaremos.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó, animándose de inmediato. Los interrogatorios casi siempre eran entretenidos.

—Hoy, ahora si puedes. Quizás obtengamos algo —respondió Potter.

—Sí puedo —respondió, dudando un momento antes de agregar—: ¿Has hablado con Blaise?

Tal vez alguna expresión en el rostro de Potter le podía indicar cómo, exactamente, Blaise había descubierto que Potter era gay. Definitivamente no era por un gay radar, porque Blaise había decidido que le iban más las mujeres hacía tiempo.

—No, no he hablado con él, pero hace unos días lo vi... —respondió Potter, notoriamente curioso por la pregunta—. Bueno, si estás listo, vamos ─agregó comenzando a caminar hacia el Atrio.

¿Lo había visto? ¿Lo había visto en dónde? ¿En un club gay? Desvió todos esos pensamientos, no era momento de reflexionar en eso.

—¿El ex de la víctima ya está aquí? —preguntó siguiéndolo.

—No, no tenemos motivos para retenerlo. Vamos a su casa, así no necesitamos una orden para observarlo.

—¿Podemos hacerlo sin una orden? —preguntó acercándose a Potter, ya que él no sabía dónde quedaba esa casa.

—Bueno, si el sospechoso no se da cuenta... ¿Vamos? ─repitió una vez que se encontraron en una zona apta para Aparecerse.

Draco sonrió. Esperaba esa pregunta o al menos una parecida, agarrándole del brazo se pegó a él sin poder evitarlo.

—Por supuesto, Potter ─respondió antes de que éste realizara la aparición conjunta.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_¿Comentarios? Siempre es interesante saber qué opinan los lectores ^^ _

_Nos leemos el otro sábado._


	6. Chapter 6

**Título**: DMH: Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos.

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Nande-chan

**Género**:Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **G (por ahora)

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro xD.

**b****Resumen: **Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Advertencias: **Leve gore.

* * *

**DHM II: Retrato en Sangre  
**

**Tercera Parte**

Aparecieron en un callejón vacío. Harry miró con atención a Malfoy, en realidad, miró donde sus cuerpos estaban pegados.

Se separó confuso y sin saber porqué.

—Es en la casa sin jardín. Vamos —Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección indicada. Era la primera vez que interrogarían a un sospechoso en conjunto, por un segundo estuvo tentado a aclarar las cosas, a decirle a Malfoy cómo hacía él las cosas... cómo encontraba la información. Pero no lo hizo, no quería desencadenar una discusión sin sentido y, además, confiaba en el criterio de Malfoy.

Quien, por cierto, no dijo nada, y sólo lo siguió en silencio. Se había metido las manos en los bolsillos y avanzaba tras él con calma.

Llegaron hasta la puerta, la casa era pequeña y tenía aspecto de ser poco cuidada.

—John Fante. Supuestamente vive aquí desde hace diez años, o al menos paga la renta desde esa fecha —informó Harry, acercándose a la puerta. Golpeó.

La puerta se abrió luego de unos momentos, y un hombre atractivo los miró desde el umbral. Era moreno y sus ojos eran caobas, y cuando reconoció a Harry sus cejas se arquearon.

—¿Harry Potter?

—Sí —reconoció. Aquello era molesto—. Y mi compañero —agregó indicando a Malfoy— Draco Malfoy. Estamos investigando un asesinato y necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas.

—¿Un asesinato? —sus cejas se alzaron aún más, mirando de reojo a Malfoy. Se apartó del marco, abriendo la puerta por completo—. Supongo que es mejor que pasen, se ve que va a ser una conversación difícil.

—Eso depende de las respuestas —dijo Harry entrando a la casa—. No estás obligado a tomar poción para la verdad, pero si mientes lo sabremos, y no queremos hacer de esta conversación algo complicado, ¿cierto, Malfoy? —dijo buscando su apoyo.

Malfoy pareció algo sorprendido porque lo tomara en cuenta, porque arqueó una ceja, pero asintió de todas formas.

—Ciertamente —dijo con naturalidad, observando la habitación simple en la que se encontraban.

Fante asintió, mirándolos con sospecha y haciéndoles un gesto para que se sentaran, antes de invitarles algo de beber, a lo que Malfoy reclinó con educación.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son las preguntas que necesitan hacerme?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Greta Marsen?— preguntó Harry, acomodándose en el sillón junto a Malfoy.

Fante frunció el ceño, palideciendo de pronto.

—El doce de este mes —respondió con precaución—. El día en que terminamos luego de que me hubiese acorralado en el Club Desidĭum —mantuvo unos segundos de silencio antes de agregar—: como seguro ustedes ya lo saben.

—Cierto —concedió Harry—, ¿y aquella fue la última vez que tuvo contacto con ella? ¿No recibió alguna carta, vociferador o algún tipo de contacto? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Era poco probable y realmente no había motivos para pensar que aquel hombre era el asesino.

Malfoy se movió un poco a su lado, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Seguro que sí lo hizo, ¿no? —le preguntó a Fante, quien le dirigió la mirada con recelo—. Luego de tan abrupta rotura dudo que no hubiesen tenido contacto de nuevo.

—Sí lo hicimos —fue la respuesta del hombre—. Al día siguiente me contactó para que le enviara algunas de las cosas que tenía en mi casa. Se las metí en una caja y se las envié vía lechuza. Dejé de ir al Desidĭum y desde ese momento nunca volví a hablar con ella.

—¿Dónde estaba el jueves pasado? —preguntó Harry. No habían obtenido nada nuevo.

—Aquí, escribiendo un libro.

—¿Puede probarlo? —cuestionó, pensando qué más podría preguntar, miró a Malfoy esperando que comprendiera lo que pensaba.

—¿No es ese su trabajo?

Malfoy desvió la mirada de la habitación, a la que seguro había estado analizando, y la centró de nuevo en el hombre.

—¿Y qué hay de la noche del jueves, o del viernes en la madrugada? —preguntó—. ¿También estaba escribiendo?

El hombre curvó un poco los labios, pero no lo suficiente para formar una mueca completa. Se reclinó en la silla y los miró calculadoramente.

—No —dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos—. Estaba durmiendo. Pueden probarlo con veritaserum si es necesario.

—¿Le gusta la pintura, señor Fante? —preguntó Harry, ignorando la molestia evidente en el sospechoso.

—Me gusta —respondió desviando la mirada hacia Harry—. Me considero un hombre al que el arte le da placer... Como lo puede decir mi carrera.

—¿Cuál es su movimiento favorito? —preguntó Malfoy, ignorando el último comentario del hombre—. ¿Action Panting, quizás?

Fante arqueó ambas cejas, seguro sorprendido por el conocimiento de Malfoy, antes de sacudir la cabeza y dedicarle una pequeña mueca que tenía forma de sonrisa.

—No, señor Malfoy —respondió—. Es demasiado desordenado para mi gusto. Prefiero el Impresionismo.

Harry sólo miraba a Malfoy preguntar, no tenía idea de arte, no tenía sentido participar en la conversación.

—Oh, Monet, Nadar, Renoir —respondió Draco, asintiendo—. Sin embargo no podría llamar al arte ordenado... Tal vez al de los árabes antiguos, que sus artes estaban basadas en la simetría...

La sonrisa de Fante se hizo más amplia.

—No, tampoco llamaría a la pintura ordenada precisamente... A lo que me refería, y por lo que me expresé realmente mal, es al hecho de que el action painting es demasiado aleatorio. No se sabe cómo quedará la obra final hasta que se acaba.

—¿Y no es así en todos los casos?

—Lo es —respondió de inmediato—. Pero se sigue, al menos, un patrón. Hay una visión de lo que quedará al final. En la tendencia del action painting sólo existe una abstracta sensación de lo que podría quedar.

Malfoy sólo hizo un sonido que pareció un _mmm_ antes de mirar de nuevo a Harry, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Por qué terminó con usted la señorita Marsen? —preguntó Malfoy, desviando la mirada hasta el hombre.

El hombre perdió la sonrisa como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo.

—Estoy seguro de que lo saben —replicó con frialdad.

—La engañó con otra —respondió Harry, asintiendo.

El hombre sólo asintió.

—¿Necesitan algo más?

—Sí —contestó Harry—, ¿sabe si alguien la querría muerta?

—Greta no tenía enemigos. Caía bien y todos la querían.

—Excepto usted —agregó Malfoy, ganándose una mirada fulminante.

—¿Eso es todo? Tengo trabajo que hacer —ya ni se molestaba en ser educado.

—Sí, eso es todo— dijo Harry levantándose y mirando a Malfoy—. No salga de la ciudad sin avisar, si necesitamos algo más volveremos, no lo dude.

—Por supuesto —respondió levantándose al mismo tiempo que Malfoy, caminando hasta la puerta y abriéndola—. Hasta luego, caballeros.

—Hasta luego —saludó Harry, caminando hacia la salida al lado de Malfoy. Salieron de la casita y caminaron en silencio hasta alejarse por la calle hacia el callejón por donde habían llegado.

*

Si en algo había ayudado la conversación que habían tenido con ese hombre, era que ahora estaba completamente seguro de que no era el asesino. No se había comportado como uno, no había respondido como uno y sus sentimientos y emociones tenían muy pocas probabilidades de poder ser mentiras. Habían sido demasiado auténticas, tanto cuando se había sentido indignado, como ofendido.

Además, el asesino que buscaban era alguien mucho más inteligente —a juzgar por su forma de matar y la cantidad de hechizos que utilizó—, aunque tal vez igual de egocéntrico.

Potter y él se habían aparecido en la oficina del primero, quien se veía pensativo. Draco dudó antes de hablar, no sabía si la pequeña tregua que mantuvieron para hablar con ese hombre había caducado.

—No es el asesino —dijo con firmeza.

—Lo supuse —respondió Potter, mirándolo—. No tiene ni los motivos ni los medios para serlo —suspiró, notoriamente frustrado—. Seguimos sin pistas.

Draco no podía desmentir eso. Miró a Potter a través de su flequillo, evaluándolo.

—La persona a la que buscamos tiene un ochenta y cinco por ciento probabilidades de ser un hombre. Con un trabajo que involucre una gran precisión y potencia en sus hechizos.

―¿Será carismático y sociable? ―preguntó Potter ausente.

Draco se encogió de hombros. No era adivino.

—¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer ahora? —preguntó Potter.

—Intentar conseguir algo con lo que tenemos —respondió de inmediato, dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas de Potter con elegancia—. ¿Qué más podríamos hacer?

Potter no parecía de mal humor. Tal vez hasta se le había olvidado que habían discutido... Si Potter no lo sacaba a colisión, por supuesto que Draco tampoco lo haría.

―Quizás deberíamos ir a ese famoso Club Desidĭum, siempre es interesante interrogar a aristócratas ―dijo Potter mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa.

―¿Es eso una indirecta? ―preguntó Draco con una sonrisa, cruzando las piernas y mirándolo con altanería―. ¿Qué es, exactamente, lo que te divierte de interrogar a aristócratas?

―No, no es una indirecta. A menos que tengas algo que ocultar ―dijo Potter, sonriendo como si supiera más de lo que decía.

―Todos tenemos algo que ocultar —respondió Draco ladeando un poco el rostro—. Hasta tú. Si no lo tuvieras, todo el mundo sabría ahora que te gustan los hombres.

Potter pareció tensarse.

—No tengo por qué exponer mi vida privada, Malfoy. Al igual que tú, por cierto.

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo, Potter.

Potter sonrió.

—No comencé yo, Malfoy.

Draco desvió la mirada a la oficina. Sí, sabía que no había comenzado él, pero le desconcertaba un poco la calma que tenía Potter, como si supiera algo que él no sabía... Odiaba esa sensación, además de molestarle, lo hacía sentirse defensivo.

—Ya, pero como buen Gryffindor tienes que terminarlo, ¿cierto?

—No pretenderás que me quede callado, ¿cierto?

—Tal vez —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. No quería seguir esa línea de conversación—. Para alguien obsesionado con el trabajo debo admitir que te gusta perder el tiempo discutiendo.

—Yo no estoy obsesionado con el trabajo, Malfoy —dijo Potter desordenándose el cabello, una costumbre que tenía.

—Ya, supongo que eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo.

—Sí. Me lo repito todos los días —dijo Potter riendo estúpidamente.

—Si eso te hace feliz —respondió Draco levantándose de la silla. No entendería nunca a Potter, pero eso no era una sorpresa.

—Malfoy —lo llamó Potter—, ¿estabas molesto por lo que hablamos ayer?

Potter lo miraba serio, parecía haber pensado mucho en aquellas palabras... Seguro que sí, y Draco no debería preguntar, pero la curiosidad podía más. Sonrió con afectación, cruzándose de brazos.

—Molesto tal vez no sería la palabra adecuada —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Fastidiado, más bien. No me gusta que las personas sepan cosas que no estoy dispuesto a compartir —no sabía por qué había agregado lo último, pero era muy tarde para retractarlo.

—Supongo que debería disculparme —Potter tenía una expresión indescifrable—, pero no sabía que te molestaría tanto que supiera cosas de tu vida. No es como si no nos viéramos todos los días...

Draco lo miró. Le molestaba no saber el porqué de esa expresión. Dejó que sus brazos cayeran y suspiró, era _Potter_ . No debía preocuparse por Potter, él no entendería la sutileza ni aunque le golpeara a la cara con fuerza.

—Estás disculpado —dijo arqueando una ceja—. Supongo que parte de mi irritación fue porque te subestimé un poco. Olvidé a qué te dedicas, ilógico cuando trabajo contigo.

―Supongo que ahora que has valorado mi trabajo puedo morir en paz ―bromeó Potter. Luego se enserió―, pero es injusto que te molestes siendo que fuiste _tú_ quien comenzó a insinuar cosas sobre mi vida privada.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Potter no seguía las indicaciones que le daba para cambiar de tema, lo que si se analizaba era obvia la razón por la que se negaba a hacerlo. Potter era terco, no debía olvidarlo.

—Nunca intestaste ocultar nada sobre lo que sé, Potter.

—¿No? —preguntó alzando una ceja, luego suspiró—. Bueno, como sea. Pero ya que eres tan obsesivo respecto a tu vida privada uno pensaría que respetarías la de los demás.

—No soy obsesivo —replicó comenzando a enfadarse—. Sólo soy cuidadoso. ¿Y por qué el repentino interés sobre mi persona? Pensé que no querías saber nada, ¿y ahora estás discutiendo conmigo porque quieres saber más de mí? —sonrió con afectación—. No sabía que te interesaba tanto.

—Trabajamos juntos —replicó Potter—, saber de ti ayuda a que seamos un mejor equipo y...—vaciló— ya sabes, hay que hacer sacrificios para lograr lo que queremos.

—Y como tú eres un héroe —dijo Draco acercándose un paso—, haces tu trabajo sacrificándote —sonrió dando otro paso al frente, curvando más sus labios—. Más cuando se trata de quererme, digo, conocerme.

Potter soltó una carcajada.

—¿Eso es una proposición, Malfoy?

—¿Acaso la escuchaste cómo una? —preguntó Draco fingiendo sorpresa—. Sólo estaba reflejando un hecho.

—Supongo que ves las cosas así porque piensas igual —replicó Potter incorporándose, quedando de pie frente a Malfoy.

—Tal vez —accedió Draco, pensando que tal vez lo mejor era retroceder, pero su mano se rebeló contra su cerebro y en cambio levantó el brazo, alejando del hombro de Potter una pelusa imaginaria—. Aunque nunca fui alguien de hacer sacrificios. Eso se lo dejo a personas como tú.

Potter siguió atento los movimientos de su mano, y Draco hasta pudo sentir cómo se tensaban sus músculos.

—No tienes que verlo como obligación —dijo Potter en voz baja.

Draco lo miró, sus ojos quedando fijos en los verdes de Potter. Era injusto que tuviera unos ojos tan espectaculares, incluso esos horribles anteojos no los opacaban. Ladeó un poco el rostro, reprimiendo el deseo de acortar la distancia y besarlo. En cambio, se alejó un paso, su cuerpo relajándose.

—Nunca lo haría —replicó con una criptica sonrisa, comenzando a caminar hasta su oficina—. Más bien me parece un placer.

Potter guardó silencio, probablemente lo había confundido.

*

Harry estaba en su oficina revisando por enésima vez el informe que tenía en el escritorio. Ron había localizado al auror que, años atrás, había investigado el asesinato de Sarah Waters, mujer de cincuenta años encontrada muerta en las mismas condiciones que Greta Marsen.

Las mujeres compartían ciertas características físicas como el color del cabello y la contextura. Ambas eran solteras y de familias adineradas.

Harry bufó, según su instinto, era el mismo asesino. Pero necesitaba preguntarle a Malfoy, Harry podía reconocer que él era mejor analizando a los sicópatas.

Caminó hasta la puerta que los separaba y golpeó dos veces, suavemente. Sonrió al pensar que probablemente Malfoy estaría leyendo algún libro cómodamente.

La puerta se abrió sola, mostrando a Malfoy, ciertamente, leyendo un libro con los pies montados sobre un sillón que seguro había invocado especialmente para montar los pies, y con la varita en mano.

—Oh, eres tú —dijo como si más personas vinieran a verlo—. ¿Alguna información nueva en nuestro caso?

—Sí...—contestó Harry sin escuchar del todo lo que Draco le decía. ¿Por qué siempre parecía tan relajado? Negó con la cabeza ligeramente—. Ron encontró al auror que investigó hace seis años un asesinato similar a nuestro caso. No encontraron al culpable —continuó ofreciéndole el archivo a Malfoy—. Según yo, es el mismo asesino, el modo de operar concuerda, ¿qué opinas?

Malfoy dejó el libro que leía de lado y bajó los pies del sillón. Su expresión se volvió seria y profesional y cogió el informe.

Harry caminó hasta el escritorio y se apoyó en él. Aquella situación le provocó un leve déjà vu.

Malfoy se humedeció los labios, pasando las hojas y leyendo con rapidez el informe. Sus ojos no se despegaron de los papeles hasta que terminó.

—Sí —dijo ausentemente, apoyándose de nuevo en el respaldar del sillón—. Es un modus operandi casi igual, con ligeras diferencias que pudo perfeccionar con los años. O bien, alguien que lo intentó copiar aplicando la misma técnica —levantó los ojos hasta los de Harry—. Creo que debemos hablar con todos los que están involucrados en el caso.

—Ron está recopilando las memorias de la escena del crimen. El caso no fue muy investigado porque la familia de la víctima quería olvidar lo sucedido y no apoyó la investigación —dijo Harry mirando con atención a Malfoy. ¿Sería siempre tan inquisitivo para hacer todas las cosas en su vida diaria?

Cada vez que lo observaba o pensaba en él, decenas de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente. Draco Malfoy era todo un misterio por resolver, y si había algo que Harry no podía controlar, era su curiosidad.

—Mmm... —emitió Malfoy, acariciándose con el dedo índice la barbilla—. ¿Cuándo va a tener Weasley esas memorias?

Por algún misterioso motivo Harry siguió como hipnotizado el movimiento de la mano de Malfoy.

—Tenemos reunión a las dos de la tarde, supongo que las tendrá a esa hora —dijo, rascándose una ceja con el dedo medio para disimular que había estado observando con más atención de la apropiada a Malfoy.

—Ya veo —respondió Malfoy llevando el dedo hasta sus labios, que estaban curvados de nuevo en esa sonrisa juguetona—. ¿Eso es todo?

—No —negó Harry, preguntándose si Malfoy habría entendido que la reunión también lo incluía a él—. ¿Sabes algo sobre el club Desidĭum? Creo que deberíamos ir, algo me dice que se nos escapa un detalle importante.

Malfoy sacó unos papeles de un archivero que tenía a su derecha y se los pasó a Harry.

—Todo lo que pude encontrar de las relaciones con la víctima con algunos de los miembros del Desidĭum —explicó—. Algunos exes están allí, y sus amigas. Cuando hablé con ellas me dijeron que nos podían decir todo lo que necesitábamos saber, pero luego se pasaron horas contándome chismes que realmente no tenían nada de utilidad.

Harry sonrió imaginando la escena. Prácticamente podía ver a Malfoy escuchando exasperado a aquellas mujeres, pero manteniendo una máscara de interés.

—Bien hecho —dijo revisando rápidamente los papeles—. ¿Qué tipo de personas asisten a ese lugar? —preguntó, levantando el rostro y mirando a Malfoy que lo observaba con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

—Las que tienen una buena cuenta bancaria —respondió con naturalidad—. No se permite personas que no puedan pagar todos los gastos. La mayoría son sangrepuras, pero también se encuentran magos y brujas con sangre mezclada que se hicieron ricos hace pocos años. El Club lleva funcionando pocos años.

—Mmm —murmuró Harry. Investigar en ese terreno nunca era fácil. Se preguntó si Malfoy frecuentaba ese lugar, pero supuso que si así fuera, a Malfoy no le agradaría que le preguntase... con lo receloso que era con su vida privada—. ¿Crees que deberíamos interrogar a otras personas que lo frecuenten? O quizás podríamos... No, no nos autorizarán —dijo respondiendo a sus propios pensamientos. Algunas veces hacia aquello de forma inconsciente.

—Potter, ¿podrías hablar contigo mismo en tu oficina? Me estás arrugando unos papeles en el escritorio.

Harry lo miró mal, recogió sus cosas y se fue. No tenía intenciones de que Malfoy se burlara más de él.

*

Draco miró a Blaise por sobre el escritorio de su oficina —quien estaba en ese momento ignorándolo y, en cambio, le prestaba toda su atención a los pocos libros que Draco tenía en una estantería—, preguntándose si debía o no sacar el tema de la gaydad de Potter a colación.

Siendo completamente honesto, que Blaise le comentara a Pansy sobre la homosexualidad de Harry Potter le interesaba un poco. Por pura curiosidad, por supuesto. Draco había creído en un comienzo que Potter no era gay, y ahora que Blaise lo supiera le llamaba la atención, sobre todo por el recelo con que Harry cuidaba su vida privada.

Zabini había llegado a quince para las dos a la oficina de Potter, lo había saludado con una inclinación de la cabeza, y se había dirigido directamente a donde Draco estaba, diciendo que esperaría que se hiciera la hora de la reunión con él. A Draco le daba la sensación de que Blaise quería decirle algo.

—¿Tanto te llaman la atención mis libros, Blaise? —preguntó, sonriendo de medio lado y observando con atención cómo éste se volvía hacia él.

Zabini se encogió de hombros con gracia, eligiendo sentándose en una de las sillas que Draco tenía frente al escritorio y que Potter siempre ignoraba, prefiriendo sentarse sobre la superficie de la mesa.

—Tanto como es posible —respondió, cruzando las piernas—. Pensé en llegar un poco más temprano para saber cómo estabas.

—Tan bien como puedo estar —le respondió Draco, ampliando la sonrisa—. No hace falta pequeñas conversaciones, Blaise. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Zabini lo miró mal.

—Creo que tanto tiempo con Potter te ha arruinado la sutileza.

Fue el turno de Draco para encogerse de hombros.

—No quiero que los quince minutos que tenemos no nos alcancen para lo que me tienes que decir —explicó, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa—. Porque supongo que es importante, ¿no?

—Depende de por dónde lo mires —replicó Blaise evasivamente, para diversión de Draco—. ¿Recuerdas a Ginny Weasley?

Draco frunció el ceño. Sí, la recordaba. ¿Cómo olvidarla? En quinto año le había lanzado un hechizo molesto cuando habían encontrado a Potter en la oficina de Dolores Umbridge. Pero no entendía qué es lo que Ginny Weasley tendría que ver en una conversación entre Blaise y él, a menos que fuera para meterse con ella, no tenía idea de por qué la nombraba.

—¿Qué ocurre con ella?

—Últimamente —comenzó Blaise luego de un suspiro, mirando a Draco, quien pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo de advertencia. Bien, ahora su curiosidad estaba completamente picada… ¿Qué le podría decir que era necesario dirigirle ese tipo de mirada a Draco?—, he estado saliendo con ella.

Las cejas de Draco llegaron hasta su cabello, estaba seguro. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Blaise?

—¿Con ella? —preguntó. Tal vez no había escuchado bien.

—Con Ginny Weasley. He estado saliendo con ella desde hace unas semanas.

Draco sólo fue consciente de que su boca estaba abierta cuando Blaise le dirigió una mirada divertida. Se había enderezado en la silla y miraba a Zabini con una mueca de incredulidad… Es que… No podía ser. Blaise, el mismo Blaise con quien había estado hacía tantos años, ¿ahora salía con Ginny Weasley?

Parpadeó.

—¿Me estás diciendo que estás saliendo con una Weasley?

—Draco…

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Por la expresión de exaspero de Blaise, Draco supuso que no.

—No debería importarte con quién salgo o con quién no —respondió Blaise con molestia y Draco frunció el ceño, algo molesto porque esa frase le había dolido… Lo que no tenía ningún sentido porque Blaise y él habían terminado hacía años… Si es que alguna vez habían estado juntos.

Desvió la mirada. Estaba seguro de que si la persona con la que Blaise estuviera saliendo no fuera un Weasley, a él ni siquiera le hubiera importado.

—¿Es por eso que sabes que Potter es gay? —preguntó, cambiando de tema, y cuando Blaise sonrió, supo que lo había conseguido.

—Por eso —afirmó, ladeando el rostro—. Y por la forma en la que estuvieron mirándose la otra vez.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

—¿Y ahora me vas a decir que Weasley te ha estado contando la vida de Potter? No parece una muy buena amiga.

—No fue así. Sólo lo deduje por las cosas que decía —replicó Blaise con irritación—. ¿Tanto te molesta que esté saliendo con Ginny?

Draco decidió encogerse de hombros.

—No demasiado —admitió—. Sólo que me sorprendió. Es Weasley, después de todo.

Blaise no respondió, sólo lo miró con intensidad y Draco hizo todo lo posible para no desviarle la mirada de nuevo, sería una debilidad que no se podía permitir tener.

—No todos son como Ron Weasley.

—Tal vez —accedió Draco—. Pero eso no significa que no tenga cosas parecidas.

_...continuará_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Título**: DMH: Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos.

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Nande-chan

**Género**:Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: ** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro xD.

**Resumen: ** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Advertencias:** Leve gore.

* * *

**DHM II: Retrato en Sangre  
**

Cuarta Parte

Harry golpeó la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Su primera intención era abrir sin avisar, como lo hacía últimamente cuando quería hablar con Malfoy, pero estando Zabini ahí… prefirió avisar.

―La reunión va a comenzar ―avisó.

Malfoy y Zabini lo miraron, antes de que se levantaran a seguirlo. Una vez dentro de la oficina de Harry, Malfoy se recostó contra la pared mientras que Blaise se apoyó en un estante, observando a todos expectantes.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en las sillas que había en el despacho de Harry, Hermione lo observaba con una extraña expresión en el rostro y Ron tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía no querer estar allí. Harry suspiró internamente, aquella actitud era la misma de cuando habían comenzado a trabajar con los Slytherins, y ya habían pasado varias semanas.

Desvió la mirada de sus amigos, intentando no pensar en que Hermione lo estaba analizando. Vio cómo Zabini y Malfoy cruzaban miradas, el primero sonreía extrañamente y el último bufaba. No quiso pensar a qué se debía.

―Bueno ―habló Harry, comenzando con la reunión y rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado entre los presentes―, comencemos; Malfoy y yo creemos que el homicida se trata de un asesino en serie, debido a un precedente de hace seis años. Aún tenemos que comprobar algunos detalles, pero las probabilidades son altas ―informó Harry, mirando a Malfoy―. También descartamos a la ex-pareja como sospechoso y ahora comenzaremos a investigar al Club Desidĭum que la víctima frecuentaba. Eso es todo lo que tenemos ―terminó, desviando la vista hacia una de las repisas de su despacho. Realmente no tenían nada―. ¿Alguna pregunta? ―cuestionó, observándolos a todos.

—¿Por qué creen que es un asesino en serie? —preguntó Zabini levantando una mano.

Malfoy soltó una risita frente a la acción de Zabini, Ron frunció el ceño y Hermione suspiró, probablemente pensaba que eran infantiles. Harry estuvo tentado a reírse frente a la actitud de su equipo, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

―Quizás quieres explicarlo tú, Malfoy, ya que eres el experto ―dijo Harry, sentándose en su escritorio y rozando con los dedos unos informes.

—Hace seis años —comenzó profesionalmente, mirando a todos en la sala—, se perpetuó un crimen parecido. Las mismas pinceladas en las paredes, aunque menos ambientales, más metódicas, y una posición física parecida al de la víctima, como si fuese la modelo de un cuadro. Los hechizos que se utilizaron fueron casi los mismos, y la mujer poseía las mismas características físicas que Greta Marsen. Mismo color de cabello, forma del cráneo, lóbulos, y cuerpo.

Por supuesto, existen algunas diferencias, como los cortes. No fueron en la espalda sino en todo el cuerpo, y fueron hechos de forma vacilante, como si el asesino dudara al hacerlos. Pienso que Greta Marsen no fue la segunda víctima de éste homicida, si es que estamos hablando del mismo.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó Hermione—. Es la segunda víctima que han encontrado con esas características al morir, ¿no?

—Sí, pero el asesino pudo haber viajado a otro país, y allí haber perfeccionado su forma de matar.

―Es una buena teoría, Malfoy, pero en ese caso el asesino atacaría por motivos que pueden involucrar incluso a mujeres muggles ―dijo Harry pensativo―. Al parecer elige a sus víctimas por poseer determinadas características.

—Sólo hay dos víctimas —replicó Blaise, mirando a Malfoy y luego a Harry—. Aún no se puede descartar otras formas en las que las escoja, suponiendo que es un asesino en serie.

—Deberíamos investigar muertes perpetuadas similarmente en el mundo muggle y en América o Asia —añadió Malfoy—. Dudo que hayan ocurrido delitos así en Europa, pero sería bueno investigar también.

―Sí, deberíamos ―aceptó Harry. Desvió la mirada hacia Ron, guardó silencio unos segundos y luego continuó―: Ron, habla con el contacto que tenemos en el FBI y averigua si hay casos similares ―Ron asintió, serio―. También habla con los jefes de aurores con los que tenemos acuerdos de cooperación.

―Lo haré ―dijo mirando a Harry, luego desvió fugazmente la vista hacia Malfoy―, y también hablaré con el contacto en la policía europea.

Harry suspiró, cansado pero con esperanza, al menos ya tenían algo que hacer.

―Hermione ―continuó Harry―, ¿averiguaste cómo pintaron las manchas de sangre en las paredes?

―No encontré señales de magia, pero como las manchas están pintadas de forma asimétrica, lanzando la pintura de forma azarosa no tardaría demasiado ―dijo Hermione, cruzando las piernas y sin despegar la mirada curiosa de Harry. Éste se mantuvo en silencio, procesando la información.

—¿Se descubrió de quién era la sangre que pintaba las paredes? —preguntó Malfoy.

—Es de un animal —respondió Zabini de inmediato—. Un perro. Sin embargo, la víctima no tenía ninguna mascota, y en la sangre del animal no hay ni un rastro de magia.

—¿Puedes identificar la especie?— preguntó Harry.

Zabini le dirigió una mirada, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Una unión entre tantas razas que sólo puedo decir que era callejero.

―Genial dijo Harry haciendo una mueca, aquello era un callejón sin salida―. Creo que eso será todo.

Malfoy se enderezó por completo, mirando a Zabini, quien le dijo algo en un murmullo antes de dirigirse a Harry.

—Nos vemos, Potter —dijo, despidiéndose de Ron y Hermione con una inclinación de cabeza, comenzando a alejarse a la puerta.

―Nos vemos, Zabini― respondió Harry―. Ron, cuando tengas la información me avisas ―continuó mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía hacia Hermione y Ron que se habían levantado, acercándose a la puerta.

―Adiós, Malfoy― se despidió Hermione cortésmente, Malfoy le devolvió el gesto al asentirle con la cabeza, y ella luego desvió la vista hacia Harry de nuevo, mientras salía de la oficina―. Ven a cenar mañana Harry, también irá Ginny.

―De acuerdo― aceptó sonriendo y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga―, nos veremos mañana, Ron.

―Sí, ya nos veremos compañero― dijo Ron colocándose al lado de Hermione. Harry sonrió por esa actitud, parecía no querer hablar nada delante de Malfoy.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y Harry cerró la puerta. Estuvo unos segundos mirando la madera cerrada sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta con la mano. Luego se giró y observó a Malfoy, quien no se había movido del lugar donde estaba desde el comienzo de la reunión.

—¿Weasley sigue sin querer madurar, Potter? —preguntó con una de sus sonrisas maliciosas—. Desde que entré a este equipo me anda lanzando miradas malignas. ¿Tendré que cuidarme la espalda?

―No está de acuerdo con que estés aquí, eso es obvio, pero confía en mí y apoya mis decisiones ―dijo Harry conciliador―. No puedo pedirle que sea agradable contigo si no puede hacerlo ―continuó―. De todas formas creo que se han comportado muy civilizadamente ―bromeó mientras ordenaba los archivos que estaban desordenados sobre su escritorio.

—Potter, que él no quiera madurar y ver lo que está frente a sus ojos —dijo Malfoy sin cambiar el tono de voz. Se veía relajado, pero Malfoy siempre lo hacía, exceptuando cuando Harry le dijo que sabía su gusto por los súper héroes mágicos—, no significa que todos hayamos seguido su ejemplo. No tengo ganas de formar una pelea que pueda disminuir la efectividad de nuestro trabajo.

―Lo sé ―dijo Harry rápidamente. Claro que lo sabía, había pensado bastante en ese tema. Suspiró, decidiendo que tendría que hacer algo para solucionarlo; Malfoy tenía razón y se estaba comportando realmente bien respecto a ese asunto―. Hablaré con él respecto a eso.

Malfoy apretó los labios, pero luego los relajó y asintió, sonriendo.

—Mi héroe —dijo socarrón.

Harry se tragó la respuesta que luchaba por salir de sus labios, pero después de lo molesto que se había puesto Malfoy por el comentario sobre Batman… era mejor callar. Aunque era su culpa, se lo había dejado muy fácil. Sin embargo no pudo evitarlo.

―Lo sé, Malfoy. Lástima que haya dejado la máscara en mi casa ―dijo sonriendo, pero rogando para que aquello no desencadenase una discusión.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, por un momento frío, pero luego convirtiendo la pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en una completamente vampírica.

—Y lastima también que no te hayas dejado la ropa interior por fuera.

Harry amplió su sonrisa al ver que en vez de molestia había un reto. Rayando en la advertencia, pero reto al fin y al cabo.

―Eso puede arreglarse fácilmente ―dijo mirando de frente a Malfoy. Luego de decir aquello pensó que quizás no había sido lo más apropiado. Pero ya lo había dicho.

—Potter, no sabía que tenías predilección por los juegos de roles —respondió Draco con una sonrisa, sin desviar la mirada.

―¿Y qué sí sabes de mí?―preguntó sin perder la sonrisa y dando un paso hacia Malfoy. Hacía días que no se entretenía tanto con una simple conversación.

—Pensé que bastante —admitió sin moverse, curvando sus labios seductoramente—. Pero supongo que siempre puedo aprender más.

Por un momento quiso decir que sí, que podía aprender más si quería. Que lo hiciera, porque hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan estimulado intelectual y físicamente hablando. Pero no lo diría, claramente. No era idiota, sabía que era Malfoy. Sabía que por muy atractivo que fuera, por mucha que fuera la tensión que había en el ambiente… sabía que si daba un paso más a través de las barreras que Malfoy tenía para separar el trabajo de su vida personal, Malfoy las erguiría más firmes y se molestaría realmente.

Harry se preguntó cuando había comenzado a preocuparle lo que hacía Draco, y de cuando conocía esos detalles y… ¿y por qué demonios le había llamado Draco en su mente?

Ahora no sabía qué responder, sin embargo no desvió la vista de los ojos grises y no se alejó. En realidad, por varios segundos no hizo nada más que mirarlo. Luego se obligó a hablar.

―Supones bien ―dijo al fin―. Aunque nada te asegura que logres hacerlo.

_Merlín, qué estúpido se estaba comportando_, pensó.

—No —estuvo de acuerdo ¿Draco?, ladeando un poco el rostro—. Pero es bueno saber que igual representaría un reto —se alejó con facilidad, girando un poco el rostro para ver a Harry—. Habla con Weasley, ¿de acuerdo, Potter? Odiaría tener una rencilla con él porque aún no madura lo suficiente.

―De acuerdo― dijo Harry incapaz de decir algo más. Vio como Malfoy salía de su oficina y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba solo, escondió el rostro entre las manos, recordándose que era Malfoy de quien estaba pensando, por muy interesante que pareciera.

Merlín, quizás era porque hacía días que no tenía relaciones con nadie, pero aquella conversación con Malfoy lo había puesto nervioso.

*

—Oye, Potter, encontré alg—

Draco parpadeó, recorriendo la oficina con la mirada, y dándose cuenta, de inmediato, que Potter no estaba... ¿Por qué Potter no estaba? Potter nunca se iba temprano, siempre se quedaba haciendo algo más y trabajando en otras cosas, obligando a su cuerpo a no dormir y... Desde hacía unos días, repentinamente, Potter había comenzado a irse antes que él mismo.

Frunció el ceño. Un comportamiento extraño que tenía que reflexionar en otra ocasión. Ahora necesitaba darle la información que había encontrado a Potter, quien no estaba cuando se le necesitaba.

Suspirando derrotado, pensó que el único lugar, además del Ministerio, en el que podía encontrarlo, era en su casa.

_Es importante lo que tengo que decirle_ , se justificó. _Y debo hacérselo conocer de inmediato._

Justo luego de pensar eso, se apareció en su apartamento.

La puerta de Potter era tal como la recordaba. Tocó tres veces, preguntándose si estaría interrumpiendo algo.

Se escucharon ruidos desde el interior, como algo siendo golpeado. Luego pasos y finalmente la puerta se abrió.

Potter lo recibió con un claro gesto de sorpresa.

―Malfoy― dijo como saludo. Luego se pasó una pequeña toalla por la frente, secándose el sudor que ésta tenía. Potter vestía ropa deportiva y estaba completamente sudado.

Y Draco se preguntó qué estaba haciendo que merecía tanto ejercicio físico. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su entrepierna, pero no veía nada... excitado... Bien, sólo había visto para comprobar.

No recordaba muy bien qué era lo que hacía allí, y tener a un Potter a menos de tres pies de distancia sudado y sonrojado no lo ayudaba en nada. Carraspeó.

—Encontré una información interesante —dijo.

—Supongo que es importante —dijo Potter mirándolo curioso—. Pasa —agregó haciendo un gesto con la mano para que entrara. Cerró la puerta y caminó delante de él hasta la sala.

Draco reprimió un gesto cuando vio la habitación. De acuerdo, tenía dos sofás que no combinaban, una pared de un color soso y una mesa en el centro. Hasta tenía una chimenea, pero en el suelo habían cosas extrañas y del techo colgaba una bolsa. ¿Qué demonios hacía Potter con una bolsa colgando del techo? ¿Golpearse con ella?

Tal vez era mejor no saberlo.

—Potter, realmente eres la persona con peor gusto que he conocido en mi vida —dijo, sin embargo, poniendo su mirada en él.

―Suenas como Hermione ―dijo Potter caminando hasta la bolsa que colgaba del techo y dejando la toalla que sostenía de lado―. Esto ―dijo golpeando suavemente la bolsa que se tambaleó por el impulso―, sirve para no golpear a gente como tú.

—¿Gente como yo? —preguntó arqueando una ceja—. Pensé que era único —sacudió la cabeza. No entendía qué hacía la bolsa esa, ¿aparecerse frente a alguien a quien Potter quería golpear para que el golpe cayera en ella y no en la cara del pobre desafortunado?—. Lo que sea, tengo información importante. ¿Recuerdas hace cuantos años murió la primera víctima del caso?

—Seis —dijo Potter de inmediato.

—¿Y sabes hace cuánto fue inaugurado el Club Desidĭum? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Potter lo miró como si tuviera una buena noticia.

—¿Seis?

—Exacto.

—Supongo que encontraste algo más, porque eso podría ser una coincidencia.

—La víctima se unió a ese Club justo tres meses antes de su muerte —explicó entregándole el informe que había traído—, y el Desidĭum fue inaugurado seis meses antes. Es la única conexión que hemos tenido con las dos víctimas además de su físico, que ambas estuvieron en ese lugar. Quien quiera que sea el asesino, es uno de los que se subscribieron hace seis años.

—Y que sigue subscrito —concluyó Potter—. La lista de socios debe ser secreta, y no tenemos suficiente poder como para obligarlos a compartir esa información...

—Lo sé. La única manera que tendríamos es infiltrándonos en el lugar —ya había pensado en eso—. Las mujeres que están allí son bastante comunicativas.

—Me imagino— dijo Potter misteriosamente—. Tendríamos que hacernos socios, crear un apellido y demás argumentos, pero supongo que ya pensaste en eso, ¿cierto?

Draco sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

—Quizás es más sencillo suplantar a alguien.

—Pero tendríamos que buscar a alguien a quien suplantar y quien nos quiera ayudar —replicó Draco, considerando la falta de invitación de Potter a sentarse una sólida excusa para hacerlo de todas formas, eligiendo un mullido sofá—. Y eso es más complicado.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Potter, sentándose en el otro sofá, probablemente se había dado cuenta de su falta de modales—. ¿Y cuál es tu grandioso plan?

—El viernes —comenzó a explicar, divertido de que Potter pensara que tenía todo preparado... Que lo tenía, pero no había pensado que Potter podía intuirlo, y que lo hiciera le gustaba—, hay una fiesta que se hace cada año en pro de conseguir nuevos miembros para unirse al Desidĭum. Pensé que podíamos ir disfrazados como dos hombres extranjeros, noruegos, que acababan de llegar a Londres y necesitaban un lugar para sentirse cómodos. Sangrepuras, atractivos e inteligentes, lo suficientemente sutiles para hacer preguntas cómodas y educadas y asegurarse de que el lugar es adecuado para sus necesidades.

—¿No comprueban la información que entregan los nuevos socios?

—Por supuesto, pero eres Harry Potter y trabajamos para el Ministerio. Nos darán esa información como si fuera cierta.

Potter sonrió, probablemente estaba de acuerdo con el plan.

―De acuerdo ―aceptó―. Y supongo que los noruegos seremos nosotros, y que ya pensaste en la vida de cada uno para responder a las preguntas de cortesía en una fiesta de ese tipo.

—Por supuesto —repitió, levantándose del sofá—. Mañana te explico todo lo demás en la oficina, sólo vine a esta hora porque era importante —por nada más, se dijo mentalmente.

—Lo sé. Considerando la manía que tienes por separar la vida privada del trabajo —dijo Potter levantándose y mirando al saco que tenía colgado del techo como si quisiera pegarle.

—No es una manía —respondió Draco arqueando una ceja, preguntándose porqué el súbito cambio de actitud—. Es una preferencia, sólo porque no hago del trabajo mi vida no significa que soy menos profesional, ¿sabes?

—Yo no he dicho eso —dijo Potter, volviendo la vista a Draco.

Draco prefirió no decirle que era lo que había dado a entender, en cambio, decidió encogerse de hombros.

—Bueno, me voy —dijo comenzando a alejarse hacia la puerta de salida—. Será mejor que mañana llegues temprano, Potter —le dijo, sabiendo muy bien que aunque no se lo dijera lo iba a hacer—. Tengo que terminar de contarte todos mis planes... Y hay que entrenarte.

—¿Entrenamiento?— preguntó Potter con evidente recelo—. No creas que lograrás que me comporte como uno de ellos.

Draco sonrió ampliamente, girándose para que Potter presenciara completamente su diversión.

—Es lo que pretendo hacer, Potter —respondió—. Hacerte un perfecto y _educado _ Sangrepura.

Potter pareció asustado por un momento. Un grandioso momento, por cierto. Luego bufó.

—No tengo otra opción, ¿cierto?

—Ciertamente no.

*

—Potter, ¡Potter! —exclamó Malfoy con fuerza, haciéndolo detenerse—. ¿Qué parte de caminar pausado y derecho no entendiste?

—¡La que le da el sentido a la situación! —exclamó Harry cansado de ese juego. ¡Entrenamiento!, claro, era el eufemismo que usaba Malfoy para decir tortura.

—No debes alzar la voz, Potter —replicó Draco tomando otro sorbo de la taza de té que tenía en las manos—. Puedes tener el mismo efecto con palabras suaves. Repite lo que dijiste, esta vez con calma, y es posible que te responda.

Si no fuera por trabajo, Harry ya habría abandonado aquella ridícula situación. Sin embargo, intentó calmarse.

—Malfoy— habló lentamente y en voz baja—, _jódete_.

—He concluido que es mucho más placentero cuando tengo un compañero que lo haga por mí —respondió con una sonrisa afectada.

Harry no esperaba un comentario de ese tipo, claro que no. Odiaba la facilidad que tenía Malfoy para desconcertarlo.

—Por la forma en que disfrutas torturándome, puedo imaginar que no lo has tenido durante un tiempo.

—Tal vez estuve con uno ayer y por eso estoy de tan buen humor —le respondió Malfoy tomando otro sorbo—. Ahora, deja de ser perezoso y comienza a caminar de nuevo. Espalda recta, hombros hacia atrás, barbilla levantada y pasos lentos, Potter, _lentos_ , no zancadas que lleguen al otro lado de la oficina. No queremos asustarlos, ¿recuerdas?

—No, no recuerdo —dijo de mal humor, comenzando a caminar según las instrucciones de Malfoy, a su pesar. Además de las órdenes, la forma en que Draco lo estaba mirando lo alteraba un poco, porque no tenía sentido.

—Bien, vas progresando —comentó Malfoy, levantándose con un movimiento fluido y haciendo desaparecer la taza—. Ahora siéntate aquí e intentemos tener conversación placentera. Y siéntate bien, Potter. No te eches ni te tires, _siéntate_.

—Lo disfrutas, ¿cierto? —dijo Harry sentándose recto, la espalda apoyada en el respaldo y las piernas flexionadas.

—Tanto como puedo —dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes—. Comienza a hablar.

Por un momento sus instintos suicidas se hicieron presentes. Y desarrolló unas ansias asesinas muy específicas. Pero lo superó, todo era por un buen motivo, o eso quería creer.

—Buenos días, Draco —dijo lentamente, mirando a Malfoy a los ojos.

—Buenos días, Harry —respondió Malfoy arqueando una ceja—. ¿Has leído la última Ley de Ingresos Mineros en el país? He escuchado que es un tanto represaría.

—Lamentablemente no he tenido tiempo para informarme de las noticias financieras recientes —contestó Harry fingiendo una sonrisa —, estás ultimas semanas he viajado bastante y arruinar mi viaje leyendo los desastres que hace el actual gobierno no es de mi interés.

—Oh, ¿viajes? —preguntó Malfoy con educado interés—. ¿Has visitado lugares interesantes?

—Sí, bastantes por cierto, pero es información clasificada. Y claramente no agradable para un lugar como éste— respondió Harry ampliando su sonrisa falsa, pero en sus ojos se notaba una chispa de diversión.

—Debe ser información bastante importante —le dijo Malfoy asintiendo—. Pero seguramente hay alguna que no es clasificada...

Harry se acercó unos centímetros hacia Malfoy.

—Sí —aceptó, luego bajó el tono y continuó—, pero todo tiene un precio...

—Potter —dijo separándose—. Creo que no estás tan mal en las conversaciones... ni en las insinuaciones —añadió divertido—, pero creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema. Mañana es la fiesta y ya hemos aprobado tus aptitudes y actitudes básicas... Los conocimientos, los modales y hasta la forma de caminar. Ahora lo único que falta es tu gusto por la ropa.

—Y supongo que tendré que adoptar el tuyo —dijo en un suspiro. Después de todo no había resultado tan mal. Malfoy era desagradable cuando se lo proponía, pero no dejaba de tener su lado divertido. Podía verlo como una gran actuación y así no sentía tantas ganas de ahorcarlo.

—Por supuesto, después de todo, es el mejor. ¿Qué vas a usar mañana?

Harry no iba a arriesgarse a una crítica más por parte del obsesivo de Draco.

—¿Qué quieres que use?

—¿Qué es lo que tienes? —le preguntó de vuelta.

—Creo que de todo, aunque no sé si mis elecciones lleguen a tus estándares de elegancia. Lo dudo.

—Yo también. Bueno, ya es tarde, mejor lo dejamos para mañana cuando vaya a recogerte —lo miró dudosamente—. Intenta estar listo y yo... luego veré si acepta mis _estándares _ o no.

¿Cuando vaya a recogerte? Por Merlín, aquello parecía una cita.

Deseo no haber pensado en eso. Negó con la cabeza mientras veía a Malfoy levantarse de la silla y caminar hasta su oficina.

—Está bien... hasta mañana, entonces —se despidió.

—Será mejor que estés presentable, Potter —le advirtió abriendo la puerta parlante—, o al menos lo más presentable que puedas.

—¿De qué te preocupas? De todas formas vas a cambiar lo que sea que haga.

—Es cierto.

*

Draco se miró en el espejo una última vez, pasando los ojos por todo su cuerpo, desde su cabello perfectamente peinado hasta los zapatos de cuero. Nadie podía negar lo bien que se veía en ese traje de vestir muggle. Lo había mandado hacer en Italia y le quedaba perfecto, lo suficientemente ajustado para contornear su cuerpo sin parecer obsceno, y con los suficientes encantamientos para ser afinadamente cómodo.

Era simple, pero sofisticado. Completamente negro, con una camisa de botones blanca y una corbata rosada sedosa. Con su porte y su cuerpo le hacía ver lo bastante atractivo para hacer babear a muchos. Sonriendo se preguntó la reacción de Potter cuando lo viera.

Alejando lentamente el flequillo de su ojo izquierdo, se apareció frente a la puerta del apartamento de Harry Potter. Tomó aire, y tocó el timbre. Esperaba que Potter no lo hubiese decepcionado.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, sin embargo, la boca se le hizo agua.

De acuerdo, no estaba vestido de forma elegante. Joder, ni siquiera estaba completamente vestido. Sólo tenía puestos unos pantalones de deportes de los que parecía tan adicto y una toalla colgando en su cuello… Lo demás era puro músculo como tabletas de chocolate que rogaba ser lamidos… y mordidos. Las gotas de agua —seguro había estado en la ducha meros minutos antes— resbalaban por su piel y Draco tenía unas horribles ganas de recorrer su camino con la lengua.

Debía _reaccionar_.

—Potter —comenzó con voz más ronca de lo normal. Probó carraspeando—. Sé muy bien que no eres el epítome del buen gusto y la elegancia… Pero no pensarás ir así a la fiesta, ¿cierto?

Potter tardó unos segundos en responder mirándolo con interés.

—Obvio que no —respondió, dejándolo entrar al departamento y caminando hacia lo que suponía era la habitación de Potter—, pero sabía que lo que fuera que eligiera iba a ser criticado por ti, así que para ahorrar tiempo y discusiones preferí no elegir.

—Ah —exhaló, siguiéndolo por la casa y preguntándose si entrar al cuarto de Potter, aunque fuese sólo por trabajo, no estaría pasando algunos límites—, tiene lógica lo que dices. Sobre todo cuando admites que es preferible que yo escoja algo a que tú lo hagas. ¿Cuál es tu armario?

—El único que hay en la habitación, Malfoy —respondió Potter, sentándose en la cama.

Draco rodeó el cuarto con la mirada. Suponía a que se refería al clóset pequeño que estaba en una esquina... Con un suspiro sufrido fue hasta él, abriéndolo. Revisar la ropa de un compañero... Definitivamente se estaba saltando algunas cuantas limitaciones en eso.

Lo primero que vio lo hizo cerrar los ojos con dolor.

—Potter, ¿qué diablos es esto? —dijo señalando una camisa anaranjada que brillaba en la penumbra.

—Una camisa —dijo Potter con obviedad. Al parecer no quería discutir.

Draco reprimió un gesto y se inclinó, intentando buscar algo entre toda la ropa y... los suéteres que decían 'Harry' en el frente. Por Merlín, ¿cuántos años tenía Potter? ¿Nueve? Era cierto eso que decían por allí, si querías conocer a alguien, sólo tenías que verle el guardarropa. Además de las chaquetas, gabardinas y suéteres negro y de colores oscuros que Potter poseía, también encontró una asombrosa variedad de jeans y túnicas... Y un pantalón negro de cuero. Draco hizo desaparecer todos los pensamientos de Potter y su retaguardia llevando tal prenda.

Cuando encontró un traje que tenía potencial, le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se acercara.

Éste se levantó y se acercó a su lado.

—¿Ese? —preguntó estúpidamente. La respuesta era obvia.

Draco no se dignó a responder sólo se lo entregó, cubriendo estratégicamente esos abdominales.

—Póntelo con la camisa azul marino. Abierto... Sin corbata —explicó.

—De acuerdo —respondió dejando la ropa sobre la cama.

Draco sonrió, satisfecho de que a Potter no le molestara que alguien más escogiera lo que iba a vestir. Sin embargo su sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio que el auror comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones con él allí presente. En la misma habitación... Viéndolo todo. Sin siquiera pensarlo, agarró sus muñecas y lo detuvo.

_Potter está muy cálido_ , pensó. Pero aplastó ese pensamiento con un tacón imaginario.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Es que no tienes decoro? —preguntó de forma estrangulada... Luego pensó en que mejor se iba antes de que Potter respondiera. Algo que sabía de él era que nunca dejaba un reto sin respuesta. Y estaba muy seguro de que iba a tomarse eso como un reto—. No es necesario responder —agregó de inmediato—. Sé la respuesta, y no quiero ver más de ti de lo que es estrictamente necesario.

Luego de decir eso lo soltó y se apresuró a salir de ese cuarto.

*

Harry parpadeó un par de veces mientras veía a Malfoy saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Podía pensar que Draco había escapado de aquella manera porque le incomodaba verlo semidesnudo, aunque aquello no tenía sentido ya que Malfoy seguramente había visto a muchos hombres desnudos en su vida, por lo que el problema sería él.

Harry pensó en dos razones válidas para que el Slytherin se hubiese ido así. O no le interesaba, lo cual hería un poco su orgullo, porque aunque no se encontraba irresistible sabía que era un poco atractivo. O la situación lo incomodaba porque se sentía atraído físicamente por él y era mejor salir disimuladamente de allí que pasar a romper las reglas que Harry sabía Malfoy tenía para separar lo profesional de lo personal.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Sentir la mirada de Draco sobre su cuerpo cuando había comenzado a desvestirse había sido bastante halagador, aunque extraño. No sabía por qué aquello lo hacía sentir bien… era Malfoy. Bueno, Draco Malfoy.

Sacudió la cabeza salpicando gotas de agua que aún mantenía en el cabello y terminó de sacarse los pantalones de deporte. Se secó el cabello y el agua que recorría aún su pecho. Se colocó el pantalón de tela y luego la camisa azul. Eligió unos calcetines oscuros y los únicos zapatos formales que tenía.

Se miró al espejo pensando que no se veía ni remotamente tan bien como lo hacía Malfoy usando un traje muggle. Era impresionante lo atractivo que podía verse Draco vistiendo cualquier tipo de ropa. Siempre impecable, siempre bien vestido. Harry sonrió por lo vanidoso que era su compañero.

Terminó de arreglarse y salió de la habitación en busca de Malfoy.

―Malfoy ―llamó―. Ya estoy vestido, no tienes nada que temer ―agregó sin esconder lo divertido que estaba. No sabía si le era o no indiferente, aunque conociéndolo era lógico que sí. De todas formas era entretenido retarlo.

—No le temo a nada de lo que puedes o no mostrar, Potter —le replicó Malfoy, quien estudiaba la pushingball con curiosidad. Lo recorrió de arriba a abajo con la mirada, asintiendo—. Nada mal.

—Me alegra no decepcionarte —dijo Harry con un poco de ironía—. Te invitaría a que le pegaras si no estuvieras tan elegantemente vestido —agregó indicando a la bolsa de boxeo con la cabeza.

—¿Golpearla? —preguntó Malfoy arqueando una ceja—. ¿Es eso a lo que te dedicas toda la noche? ¿A golpear una bolsa? Es un comportamiento tan Gryffindor que ni siquiera voy a comentar al respecto.

—¿Por qué supones que me dedico a ello toda la noche? —preguntó Harry curioso. Era interesante saber cómo veían los magos el mundo muggle, era interesante y divertido.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

—Deberíamos hacer los encantamientos glamour —dijo con naturalidad—. A este paso llegaremos más tarde de lo que es educadamente aceptable.

—¿Qué aspecto tendremos? —preguntó Harry, caminando hacia Draco.

—Seré moreno —respondió Malfoy de inmediato—. No podría ser pelirrojo, y el efecto del glamour es cambiar, así que no escogeré cabello rubio.

—Supongo que yo seré rubio —dijo Harry recogiendo su varita que estaba en la mesa de centro.

—Ven, siéntate —le dijo Malfoy señalando un sillón—. Yo cambiaré tu apariencia por ti, luego tú harás lo mismo con la mía. Pero recuerda, seremos atractivos, Potter. _Atractivos_ .

Harry se sentó donde Draco había indicado y esperó. Extrañamente sintió que el tono de Malfoy era más suave de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Malfoy frunció las cejas en concentración mientras comenzaba a cambiar la apariencia del rostro de Harry con el encantamiento, asintiendo cuando terminó.

—Bueno, Potter —dijo con una sonrisa egocéntrica—. Creo que haces un muy buen rubio.

—Supongo que no me parezco en nada a ti —dijo Harry con ganas de borrar de alguna manera aquella sonrisa. Se levantó sin saber si ir a mirarse a un espejo o comenzar a cambiar el aspecto de Malfoy primero.

Decidió hacer el encantamiento.

—Te toca —continuó hablando mientras le indicaba a Draco que se sentara.

Malfoy lo miró dudosamente, pero se sentó igual y lo miró expectante.

—Sólo recuerda, Potter, que si me pones el aspecto de un Weasley voy a descuartizarte.

Harry sonrió malditamente. Aunque no se atrevería a hacer algo así, con o sin amenaza.

—¿Prefieres ser moreno y de ojos verdes? —preguntó, bromeando.

Malfoy sólo lo fulminó con la mirada y Harry rió divertido.

—Confía en mí, Malfoy. Además —dijo mientras alzaba la varita hacia el rostro de Draco—, sería extraño verte como yo.

Luego comenzó a realizar el encantamiento glamour modificando los finos rasgos de Draco. Ahora tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, la piel morena —levemente más clara que la de Harry— y los ojos de un profundo negro. La combinación era bastante atractiva y le daba un aire misterioso.

—Listo —dijo Harry al terminar.

Malfoy lo miró y se levantó, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada.

—¿Hay algún espejo cerca?

—En el baño o en mi habitación —respondió Harry, dirigiéndose hasta el baño.

Malfoy lo siguió y no fue hasta que se vio en el espejo que su mirada de sospecha no se disolvió. Se miró desde todos los ángulos, antes de asentir y decir:

—Bueno, Potter, al parecer tenemos gustos parecidos con los hombres —su sonrisa era positivamente maliciosa.

Harry frunció el ceño sin responder nada en absoluto. Aquello no le parecía gracioso.

En cambio se miró al espejo atentamente. Tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de un azul bastante fuerte y no había rastros de su cicatriz. Se veía totalmente diferente, pero le gustaba. Debía reconocer que Malfoy tenía buen gusto.

_Continuará..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Título**: DMH: Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos.

**Autoras: **Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Nande-chan

**Género**: Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:**El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro xD.

**Resumen: **Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Advertencias:** Leve gore.

**Notas:** Sentimos la tardanza ;) pero en Chile estamos de fiesta y a la parte chilena del dúo se le olvidó mandar el capítulo corregido xD ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**DHM II: Retrato en Sangre**

Quinta Parte

Draco entró al fin al club, seguido por Potter, quien en ese momento recorría todo el lugar con la mirada, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él. El lugar estaba espléndidamente decorado, aunque un poco demasiado ostentoso.

Todo había salido de acuerdo a lo planeado. Las invitaciones habían llegado luego de la información que el Ministerio les había ayudado a conseguir y que Potter y él se habían encargado de dar a conocer a los que asistían a ese lugar. Con sus nuevas apariencias e identidades, había sido muy fácil poder llegar donde estaban ahora. Sólo unos cuantos contactos fueron necesarios…

El hombre de la entrada ni siquiera había hechos preguntas. Había visto la invitación y los había dejado pasar con facilidad. Draco sabía que nadie iba a preguntar por los glamours que usaban, eso, si es que los percibían, porque era conocido como ser de muy mal gusto, así que por eso no debían preocuparse. En cuanto a Potter, aún cuando Draco podía sentir cierta tensión en su cuerpo, se estaba comportando mejor de lo que esperó… Y, realmente, verlo caminar con esa apariencia y ese porte, lograba que se le secara la boca.

Sacudiendo la cabeza se reprendió por esos pensamientos, que ya se estaban volviendo molestos. Se recordó que estaba en el trabajo, y el trabajo era el trabajo, y Potter era Potter, viese como se viese.

Cerrando los ojos y contando hasta tres, se giró hacía él.

—Hasta ahora todo está saliendo bien —susurró con una voz modificada por el encantamiento que se habían hecho minutos antes—. ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? —obviamente Potter lo hacía, pero tenía que relajarlo un poco.

Potter lo miró mal, como diciéndole que no preguntara estupideces.

―Aprendí las lecciones, Erik ―respondió sin embargo, mientras se dirigía hacia la barra.

Cuando llegaron a la barra, Draco le preguntó a Potter si quería vodka y, cuando éste asintió, los pidió. Podría haberlos pedido sin esperar el asentimiento de Harry, pero sería imponente, y la imagen que querían dar era la de iguales. Se había hecho un encantamiento —y a Potter también— antes de entrar. Hacía que, cuando el alcohol pasaba por su garganta, éste se disolvía y sólo dejaba una bebida virgen. Había sido un encantamiento bastante común de usar en las fiestas de Slytherin.

Recibieron los tragos y se quedaron en el borde de la barra mirando hacia el centro del lugar que estaba repleto de gente. Potter desvió la vista hacia una mujer de cabello negro que parecía estar observándolos.

—¿Crees que debemos acercarnos o esperar que ella se acerque? —le preguntó Draco cuando Potter regresó su mirada a él.

―En el caso de acercarnos debería ser uno solo ―respondió Potter ―. A menos que quieras proponerle un trío ―continuó sonriendo de forma extraña―. Esperemos.

La chica desvió la mirada de Potter a Draco y sonrió retadoramente, parecía estar decidiendo algo. Toda su atención se centraba en los dos hombres, pero no parecía haber peligro en ello, era más bien un interés físico. Era una joven atractiva y a la distancia podía notarse que sus ojos eran de un color claro. Comenzó a caminar sin desviar la vista de su objetivo.

—¿Todo por el trabajo? —preguntó Potter también en un susurro.

—Absolutamente todo —respondió Draco con una sonrisa seductora, que se debía totalmente a que ahora actuaba como Erik, por supuesto.

—Buenas noches —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, mirándolos alternativamente—. Nunca los había visto por aquí, supongo que son nuevos...

—Nuevos sí, pero no por eso principiantes —respondió Jan-Potter, sin desviar la vista de los ojos claros de la mujer.

Draco no pudo contener la sonrisa. Parecían dos hombres buscando un trío.

—¿Y han visto algo interesante? —les preguntó sonriendo, mostrando una perfecta sonrisa que seguramente había practicado varias veces en el espejo.

—Lo acabamos de hacer —respondió Draco, o Erik, con una mirada juguetona.

La mujer soltó una risita agradable, extendiendo una mano, que Draco tomó con rapidez, antes de besarle el dorso.

—Me llamo Grasiela —les dijo—. Grasiela Smith. ¿Y ustedes son?

—Jan —dijo Harry indicándose a sí mismo. Luego acarició suavemente a Draco en el hombro y agregó—: y Erik.

Draco miró de lado a Potter, pero se centró de nuevo en Grasiela.

—¿Son de Europa? —preguntó la mujer—. Hablan un acento algo extraño.

—Somos noruegos —respondió Draco.

—Oh, con razón nunca los había visto por aquí. ¿Y que los ha traído al viejo Londres?

—Podríamos decirlo —respondió Harry, mirando a Draco primero y luego a la chica —, pero restaría misterio a la situación, ¿cierto, Erik?

La mujer se rió con diversión, mostrando la curva de su cuello. Draco pensó que si no fuera completamente gay, hasta le hubiese atraído más de lo que lo hacía.

—Pensé por un momento que ibas a decir que podías decírmelo —comenzó, mirándolos con una mirada brillante—, pero que luego tendrías que matarme.

Draco soltó una pequeña risa. A la mujer le gustaba el peligro, lo que seguro la hacía brillar entre todos esos magos reprimidos. Pensándolo bien, seguro se ganaba muchas miradas mal vistas por aquí. Se había acercado a dos hombres desconocidos sin titubear, eso ya la hacía osada. Seguro era Gryffindor.

—Sólo si esa respuesta te gusta más —le respondió Draco—. Sin embargo, sí podemos decir que planeamos quedarnos en Inglaterra por un buen tiempo... Y quisimos ver cómo eran los clubes de magos por aquí. ¿Te importaría darnos un avance?

La mujer negó la cabeza, con una mirada conocedora. Tal vez no Gryff, recapacitó. Parece más Ravenclaw... Una osada Raven.

—Sería un placer.

—El placer es nuestro —agregó Harry —, el placer es nuestro —repitió acercándose a la mujer y acomodándole detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello que se había escapado, sin dejar de sonreír.

Draco casi aspiró bruscamente algo de aire, pensando que tal vez ese movimiento había sido muy atrevido, pero la mujer obviamente lo disfrutó, porque sólo sonrió en forma íntima a Potter —o a Jan, en serio, no podía pensar que Potter era el mismo hombre. Parecía un desconocido— y acarició fugazmente sus dedos, así que se tranquilizó. Potter sabía lo que hacía, se recordó. Que no estuviese aún acostumbrado a confiar en alguien no significaba que hacía mal su trabajo.

Se concentró en lo que la mujer decía, recorriendo con los dedos el brazo de Jan, Potter, lo que sea.

*

Grasiela siguió hablándoles sobre la vida nocturna de Londres y los placeres que se podían conseguir de ella, si se sabía dónde buscar, claro. Harry se sorprendió un poco al reconocer algunos de aquellos lugares, y debía reconocer que la chica era bastante osada al aceptar que los frecuentaba. Aquella mujer era interesante y en otras circunstancias habría disfrutado de la conversación, pero entre pensar sobre qué podía preguntarle para obtener información relevante sin levantar sospechas y las caricias que Erik/Draco hacía en su brazo... Realmente no podía pensar ni disfrutar nada.

Sin embargo, se recompuso y pensó en algo.

—Es interesante todo lo que podemos aprender de ti, Grasiela. Eres una mujer muy... atrevida —dijo Harry desviando la vista suavemente hacia los pechos de la mujer y hablando pausadamente tal como le había dicho Draco—, en Noruega no hay lugares como este, ¿llevas mucho tiempo frecuentándolo?

—No demasiado —respondió Grasiela, sacudiéndose el cabello hacia atrás—. He estado subscrita en este Club al menos tres años, nada más. Antes de eso no era lo suficiente madura para visitarlos —lo miró seductoramente.

—Tres buenos años, me imagino—, replicó Harry. Draco seguía tocándolo, y ya no tan sutil como antes. Podía interpretarse como una sutil invitación a seguir adelante, en el caso de Malfoy a Potter, pero como Erik, aquella acción podía ser interpretada como algún tipo de interés físico hacia Jan, lo cual visto desde el exterior era obvio.

—Bastante —respondió ella, mirando la mano de Erik/Draco con fascinación—. Disculpen si es inadecuado, pero sólo quiero estar segura. ¿Son pareja?

Malfoy sonrió con seducción, dando un paso hacia ella y tocándole la mano, agarrándola entre una de las suyas mientras la otra seguía en Harry.

—¿Parecemos una? —preguntó con suavidad.

―Honestamente, sí.

―Pero supongo que por lo mismo estás tú aquí ―dijo Harry, mirándola atentamente.

—¿Para buscar pareja? —preguntó la chica negando la cabeza—. No, si buscara eso aceptaría los novios que mi madre me intenta imponer. Yo busco otra cosa.

—¿Diversión? —preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa juguetona—. ¿Acaso aquí las personas se divierten mucho?

—A veces —respondió ella—. Si sabes dónde buscar. En este lugar siempre encontrarás algo entretenido, eso sí te lo puedo garantizar.

—¿Y qué buscas hoy? —preguntó Harry, deslizando sus dedos por la muñeca de Draco hasta la palma de su mano, comenzó a acariciar suavemente, como si fuera una acción inconsciente.

—Diversión —respondió de una vez, un tanto jadeante. Se notaba que le gustaba ver a dos hombres juntos—. Pero hasta ahora no había encontrado nadie lo suficientemente entretenido.

—Este lugar —preguntó Malfoy bajando un como las pestañas, como con pereza y girando su mirada a Harry antes de devolverla hacia Grasiela—. ¿Siempre es sencillo encontrar mujeres tan hermosas como tú?

—Oh, eso no lo sé —respondió ella—. No todas somos jóvenes. Muchas madres y esposas vienen a pasar su tiempo aquí, lejos de todos.

—¿Y qué me dices de los hombres? —preguntó Harry. —Siempre he querido... compartir con alguien experimentado— agregó mirando a Grasiela un segundo, pero luego acercó sus labios al rostro de Draco y, muy cerca de sus labios, agregó—: sin ofender, Erik.

—Ningún ofensa tomada —respondió Erik jadeante, mirando a la mujer expectante. A juzgar por el color de sus mejillas, a ella le estaba gustando bastante el espectáculo.

—Existen —respondió igual de sofocada que Malfoy—. Justo en esta fiesta hay varios —extendió un poco la mano, señalando el resto de la habitación. Algunas brujas y magos los veían con desaprobación, otros con visible curiosidad y otros más con gusto.

Harry escondió muy bien la reacción que le provocó la respuesta física de Draco a su insinuación y cercanía. Debía recordar que estaban actuando, que era trabajo. Que nada era real, pero no podía evitarlo… no podía dejar las cosas ahí. Se arriesgaría, seguiría jugando.

Harry decidió que le ofrecería algo a la mujer a cambio de información.

―Te gusta lo que ves ―dijo Harry, acercando su cuerpo al de Draco, pero mirándola a ella. La mujer asintió sonrojada y con entusiasmo―. Si nos ayudas a encontrar a alguien interesante, puedes ver más ―agregó. Luego acercó los labios al oído de Draco, tan cerca que si respiraba, su aliento chocaría con la ahora morena piel.

—¿A alguien interesante? —preguntó acercándose a ellos y tragando audiblemente. Malfoy se giró levemente, lo suficiente como para que el agarre entre ellos pareciese un abrazo, pero no lo bastante cerca como para que sus rostros se rozaran.

—Alguien que lleve aquí algo de tiempo —añadió Draco, girando un poco el rostro para ver a la chica—, que conozca este lugar y podamos aprender de él... Que sea callado o se vea peligroso —Harry no podía estar seguro de la expresión de Malfoy, pero la chica se sonrojó al verla y asintió con rapidez.

—¿Y aceptan —comenzó tragando con fuerza— que alguien los vea?

—Si puede soportarlo —dijo Harry, separándose un poco de Draco y volcando su atención hacia el salón y a Grasiela—, sí.

Grasiela sonrió, mostrando un resplandor de la persona que había sido en un comienzo, asintiendo. Los miró por una última vez, antes de comenzar a alejarse.

Malfoy se separó de Harry, no demasiado pero lo suficiente como para que sus cuerpos no se tocaran, giró sus ojos hasta los suyos, clavándolos en él.

—Buena idea la de usar a esa chica, Potter, pero dudo que no sospeche algo —susurró sólo lo audiblemente necesario para que Harry lo escuchase. Ladeó un poco la cabeza—... aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez no le importe si puede ver algo de acción entre dos hombres.

—Eso tiene fácil solución, Erik —dijo Harry colocando una mano en el bolsillo donde estaba la varita —, la oblivateamos.

—Tú y tus trucos sucios, Jan —respondió Malfoy, alejándose por completo—. Mejor separémonos, siempre podemos encontrar más hombres dispuestos por separado. Más rango de ataque.

—Todo sea por el trabajo, Erik —dijo Harry comenzando a caminar, con el trago en la mano, hacia una esquina del salón.

*

Draco se metió el pequeño entremés en la boca, masticando con delicadeza mientras sus ojos seguían recorriendo el lugar.

Podía ver a Potter-Jan al otro lado de la habitación, hablando con algunas brujas. Draco no concebía cómo es que podía actuar con tanta naturalidad, porque siendo sincero no había pensado que Potter era bueno actuando. Pero la vida siempre te daba sorpresas, y Harry Potter le había demostrado una y otra vez en el último mes que no era la persona que recordaba.

Fijando la mirada en algunos hombres que hablaban a su lado, Draco comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había descubierto.

Como la mayoría de los lugares en donde se reúnen muchas personas, se podían ver claramente pequeños grupos amontonados, separados por barreras imaginarias, que demostraban limitaciones… Y por lo tanto, le decían cosas. Por ejemplo, el grupo a su derecha, y al que más le interesaba investigar, se trataba del de los veteranos, no por las edades de los presentes, sino porque eran los más antiguos en ese club, lo que significaba que todos se conocían entre todos y era muy probable que durarían allí mucho tiempo.

Estaba el de las mujeres, el de los jóvenes, el de los nuevos y así sucesivamente. Por supuesto, los grupos no estaban separados tan visiblemente, pero Draco se dedicaba a ver cosas, y era sencillo hacerlo para él. Tomando un sorbo de champagne —con un vago arrepentimiento al no poder saborearla bien—, pensó que lo mejor sería ir a buscar a Potter para que se fueran, ya que él, al menos, había investigado todo lo que necesitaba saber y los nombres que necesitaba conocer.

Gracias al espectáculo que Potter y él habían protagonizado al comienzo, la mayoría de los magos y brujas los habían visto y les habían interesado. Así que era fácil hablar con ellos, más cuando los que lo miraban tenían ojos brillantes y expectantes. Draco había crecido en una sociedad de sangrepuras parecida, pero como había sido pequeño, las fiestas a las que había asistido eran más bien del tipo familiar. Estas, en cambio, le recordaban a Europa, donde los magos se reunían por y para el placer.

Negando con la cabeza, repasó de nuevo en su mente los nombres de los hombres que le interesaba, preguntándose ausentemente si no había conocido ya al asesino y hasta habría coqueteado con él.

Dejando la copa a un lado, comenzó a caminar pausadamente hacia Potter, esperando a que éste lo viera antes de pasar un brazo por su cintura y acercarse a él.

La bruja con la que estaba Potter brilló de inmediato, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos. A Draco le divirtió que tantas personas se sintieran entusiasmadas en ver a dos hombres extranjeros acariciándose.

—Jan —dijo con suavidad, mirando a la mujer con fingido interés—. Que mujer más hermosa tienes como compañía…

―Sarah ―dijo Harry mirando a la mujer que lo acompañaba, pero indicando con una mano a Malfoy―, él es Erik… mi pareja ―agregó con una extraña sonrisa.

Draco sonrió también, tomando la mano de Sarah y besándole el dorso como había hecho con Grasiela Smith.

—Un absoluto placer —dijo, soltándola con suavidad.

—El placer es todo mío —respondió la mujer sin desviar la vista de los ojos de Draco y sin dejar de sonreír coquetamente.

—No quisiera interrumpir —comenzó Draco acercando el rostro al de Potter, pero sin llegar a apoyarse en él—. Pero Jan y yo ya deberíamos irnos…

—Por mí no se detengan —dijo la mujer acomodándose el cabello —, no quisiera interrumpir sus actividades... —agregó sonriendo con malicia.

—De acuerdo —dijo Potter inclinando la cabeza unos centímetros hacia Draco. Luego se separó de él y tomó la mano de la mujer, despidiéndose —. Ya nos veremos, Sarah, fue un placer conocerte —agregó adulador.

—Igual para mí —respondió Draco con un guiño, comenzando a jalar a Potter lejos. Cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de cualquier que podría escucharlos, le susurró—: ¿La primera mujer, Grasiela, ya hablaste con ella?

—Sí, me dio tres nombres —susurró Potter —, dijo que si podíamos con ellos podíamos con cualquier hombre —agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo y abrazándolo. Para cualquier espectador, parecía un abrazo de amantes, pero Draco aún no estaba completamente pegado a Potter, y mucho menos relajado. Acercó sus labios a su oreja.

—Entonces creo que hemos terminado por hoy.

—Sí, vámonos —dijo Potter alejándose sutil, pero notoriamente de él.

Salieron del club en silencio, caminando uno al lado del otro para no levantar sospechas a última hora. Una vez afuera, se dirigieron hasta un sitio adecuado para aparecerse en el ministerio.

Potter los había aparecido en la oficina de Draco. Una vez allí, se separaron inmediatamente.

—Tengo tres nombres, todos miembros del club desde hace seis años —informó Potter rápidamente, invocando un pergamino y una pluma. Comenzó a escribir los nombres que había averiguado y luego le entregó la pluma a Draco—. Mañana enviaremos estos nombres a investigar, y si tenemos suerte tendremos a algún sospechoso —terminó de informar mientras se quitaba el hechizo glaumour, recuperando su aspecto.

Draco asintió, mirando los nombres. Algunos eran los mismos que él tenía, pero agregó otros que faltaban. Luego de eso, levantó la varita e hizo lo propio con su apariencia... Realmente nunca cambiaría ser rubio por nada.

—Supongo que eso es todo —dijo Potter notoriamente incómodo.

Draco lo miró por sobre el pergamino que tenía en las manos, preguntándose si Potter comentaría algo de lo que habían hecho en ese club. Honestamente, a Draco no le interesaba nada de lo que podía decir al respecto. Había hecho su trabajo, aunque en un comienzo él no había firmado para estar haciéndole espectáculos a magos y brujas reprimidos... Sí, le incomodaba el límite que Potter había estado rozando en el club, que separaba la vida personal de la profesional... Pero no por eso iba a decir algo.

Suspiró, dejando el papel sobre el escritorio.

—Vamos a casa, Potter —le dijo—. Y olvidemos lo que pasó está noche. Hicimos nuestro trabajo. Punto. No hay que buscarle más cosas de las que hay, ¿de acuerdo?

―No he dicho nada, Malfoy ―dijo Potter, mirándolo ―. Y tampoco pensaba decirlas. Hicimos nuestro trabajo, eso es todo. Vámonos ―agregó tomando el pergamino de las manos de Draco y dirigiéndose a su oficina.

Draco apretó los labios, comenzando a seguirlo. Tendría que dejar algunas cosas en claro consigo mismo... Esa debilidad que últimamente sentía de coquetear con Potter estaba pasando del juego sano a algo mucho más peligroso... También ocurría lo mismo con la atracción física.

Potter, en su oficina, abrió con la varita —luego de levantar varios hechizos —un cajón de su escritorio, depositó el pergamino ahí y volvió a levantar las protecciones.

—Hasta mañana, Malfoy —, dijo Potter guardando la varita en el bolsillo. Esperó unos segundos y desapareció.

—Hasta mañana —respondió Draco a la oficina vacía. A Potter no le podían durar los buenos modales mucho tiempo, eso era obvio.

*

* * *

_Este capítulo fue cortito, pero la tensión entre ellos se respira en el aire :) _

_¿Comentarios? ¿Saludos? ¿Quejas? Todo es bienvenido ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Título**: DMH: Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos.

**Autoras: **Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Nande-chan

**Género**: Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:**El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro xD.

**Resumen: **Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Advertencias:** Leve gore.

**

* * *

DHM II: Retrato en Sangre**

Sexta parte

La casa de Hermione y Ron estaba ubicada en un tranquilo barrio mágico. Uno de los que se habían inaugurado en Londres después de la guerra. Era acogedora y poseía una equilibrada mezcla del mundo mágico y del muggle. A Harry le gustaba esa casa, era un lugar donde se sentía acogido y en un comienzo había pasado bastante tiempo allí; le encantaba la comida que preparaba Hermione. Además aquel lugar se había convertido en un punto de encuentro para todos los amigos de la escuela y al menos un vez cada tres meses se juntaban allí.

Harry tomó un sorbo de vino recordando cómo le había dicho Malfoy que se sostenía adecuadamente una copa. Era irónico que hubiese adoptado algunas de las "lecciones" que le había dado el Slytherin para su misión dentro del club. Sonrió a su pesar; Malfoy estaba siendo parte de su vida más allá de lo laboral.

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, Harry recordó que no estaba solo. Dirigió la vista hacia Ginny que había cenado con ellos esa noche. Debido a que la noche en que oficialmente iba a cenar en casa de Hermione y Ron coincidió con la noche de la fiesta… pues la habían cambiado, luego de reclamos por parte de Ginny sobre la importancia de mantener separado el trabajo de la vida. No importaba, aquella misión era algo importante, y secreta incluso para sus amigos. No que ellos fueran a filtrar la información, pero al ser algo ilegal… mejor mantenerlos fuera.

Como fuera, allí estaba en sala de su amiga solo con Ginny mientras los dueños de casa terminaban de recoger las cosas de la cena.

―Harry ―lo llamó Ginny sentándose a su lado. Harry sospechó de aquello, parecía el ambiente propicio para contar algún secreto.

Sabía que sucedía algo extraño. Ginny parecía más alegre y… brillante que las veces anteriores que se habían visto. Harry suponía a qué se debía aquel cambio.

Harry sonrió, bebió otro sorbo de vino y miró a Ginny a los ojos.

―¿Quién es?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó sorprendida alejándose unos centímetros de Harry. Aquella actitud comprobó su teoría―. ¿Cómo sabías que te diría eso? ―Harry respondió ampliando la sonrisa, Ginny suspiró―. Cierto, a veces olvido en qué trabajas.

―Así que tenía razón… ―dijo Harry preguntándose a qué se debía tanto misterio. No era la primera vez que Ginny salía con alguien. La relación que ellos tenían era bastante honesta y cercana. Ginny había sido la primera persona a quien Harry le contó que le gustaban los hombres. Había sentido que ella merecía saberlo antes que nadie más. Aunque claro, no había contado con que Hermione ya lo suponía.

Al comienzo había sido difícil de comprender, incluso para Harry. Con aquella opción se desmoronaban toda la idea idílica que Harry tenía del futuro luego de sobrevivir a la guerra. Pero lo había superado. Podría haber engañado a los demás guardándose el secreto y cumpliendo con lo que se supone debió cumplir, pero no podía engañarse a él mismo. Le gustaban los hombres; podía vivir con eso.

―Sí ―asintió Ginny en voz baja―, estoy saliendo con alguien hace algunas semanas ―informó jugando con la copa de vino que sostenía y observándola en vez de mirar a Harry. Éste ladeó la cabeza preguntándose a qué se debía tanto misterio, Ginny no era tan misteriosa a la hora de hablar de su vida privada.

―Mmm ―murmuró Harry dejando la copa sobre la mesa de centro―. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ―preguntó curioso.

―Lo conoces.

Eso explicaba un poco aquella actitud, pero cuando Ginny había salido con Dean Thomas hacía algunos años, no había tal misterio ni nerviosismo. Harry se mordió el labio inferior, suponía que la identidad de aquel hombre no le gustaría nada a Ron, por algo se lo contaba a él en privado; era obvio que al menos Ron no lo sabía.

―Ya, pero eso no es todo, ¿cierto?

―No ―reconoció―. Y no deberías hacerme esto ―dijo Ginny imitando a Harry al dejar la copa sobre la mesa, luego se recostó en el respaldo del sillón en que estaban sentados y suspiró―, me altera que actúes como si adivinaras los pensamientos.

Harry soltó una suave carajada. Sí, sabía qué se sentía hablar con alguien que parecía saber todo lo que pensabas decir… todos los días veía a Draco.

―Lo conozco y crees que no estaré de acuerdo. Temes eso, ¿cierto? ―Ginny asintió―. Pero es algo serio, porque si no lo fuera no lo contarías sabiendo que creará problemas.

―Te odio ―dijo Ginny como toda respuesta―. Necesito contárselo a alguien, no se lo digas a Ron, ¿de acuerdo?

―De acuerdo ―respondió Harry acomodándose en el sillón. Ginny lo miró a los ojos como queriendo confirmar que podía confiar en él. Que no la juzgaría y que la apoyaría.

Harry sonrió con cariño. Era reconfortante tener una amistad así.

Ginny respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y habló:

―Blaise Zabini. Estoy saliendo con Blaise―. Antes de Harry pudiera reaccionar continuó hablando ―.Lo sé, lo sé, es un Slytherin y es amigo de Malfoy y ustedes tienen derecho a odiarlos pero yo no pude evitarlo y… ―tomó aire ―me gusta Harry, me gusta mucho.

Harry no sabía si reír por la paranoia de Ginny o si decirle que en realidad él no odiaba a Blaise Zabini y mucho menos a Draco Malfoy.

―Yo no he dicho nada ―se defendió sonriendo―. Bueno ―continuó ―esto no me lo esperaba…

―Yo tampoco― dijo suspirando y apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry. Los cabellos rojos de Ginny contrastaban con su pelo negro. Harry sonrió abrazándola.

―¿Se lo dirás? ―preguntó Harry refiriéndose a Ron.

―Sí, pero no hoy.

―Yo tengo que hablar con él sobre Malfoy ―rebeló Harry.

Ginny se incorporó de un salto.

―¡No me digas que te acuestas con él! ―gritó casi divertida.

―¡No! ―negó Harry demasiado rápido, más horrorizado de que alguien ya hubiese pensado en aquella posibilidad que por el hecho mismo.

―¿Qué te acuestas con quién Harry? ―preguntó Ron entrando a la habitación junto a Hermione.

Ginny y Harry se miraron unos segundos y luego estallaron a carcajadas.

―Con nadie Ron, con nadie―. Negó Harry aún sonriendo y pensando qué podía decir para desviar la atención y cambiar de tema. Sonrió ampliamente antes de hablar―: Ron, Ginny y yo nos preguntábamos cuándo seríamos tíos.

Hermione se sonrojó y Ron se puso nervioso. Momentos después la conversación volvió a un terreno neutro, donde ninguno estuviera incómodo y así siguieron hasta bien entrada la noche. Definitivamente le gustaba compartir con sus amigos.

*

Harry había llegado temprano a la oficina. En realidad, se había despertado temprano debido a ciertos pensamientos inadecuados sobre su compañero de trabajo. La noche anterior había sido algo extraña. Si bien Harry estaba actuando, disfrazado de Jan, sus actitudes eran muy similares a su propio comportamiento en la intimidad.

Quizás no debió jugar sobre la línea que separaba lo laboral y lo profesional según las reglas de Malfoy. Que ahora consideraba bastante prácticas; si él las hubiera pensado antes de actuar, no estaría confundido, pero como nunca le había preocupado mezclas ambas vidas ―no había tenido motivos para preocuparse tampoco ―, nunca había intentado separar realmente la vida del trabajo. Para Harry eran lo mismo, hasta que Draco había llegado.

Mientras revisaba la información que tenían hasta ahora del caso, sin verla realmente, tuvo que reconocer que estaba intrigado. Intrigado sobre si había causado algo en Malfoy, algo que lo hubiese molestado o alterado, o cualquier cosa. Lo más probable era que sí, lo más probable era que Malfoy levantara nuevamente las grandes barreras entre la vida y el trabajo y se alejase de él como Harry Potter, manteniendo la relación con el auror Potter, como siempre debió querer, pensó Harry. Y quizás aquello era lo mejor.

Dejaría de pensar en lo que Draco le había provocado, en lo que estar relacionado con Draco íntimamente le había preguntado, más bien.

Se centraría en el trabajo e intentaría hacer todo lo más profesional posible. Respiró hondo y comenzó a atender lo que leía mientras esperaba que Malfoy llegara para comenzar a analizar la información.

Malfoy llegó a los pocos minutos, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras de él con elegancia, caminando hasta una de las sillas de Harry y dejándose caer con gracia antes de mirarlo.

—Potter —comenzó—, no puedo creer que me hubieses obligado a llegar a esta hora. No he dormido ni cinco horas...

—Yo no te he obligado a nada, Malfoy —respondió Harry sin levantar la vista de los papeles que leía. Al parecer ser cortés y amable no compatibilizaba con ser profesional, o en su caso no podía hacerlo. No quiso preguntarse por qué.

Malfoy sólo frunció el ceño y apareció una taza de té con un movimiento de la varita, bebiendo un sorbo.

—¿Has pensado en algo? —le preguntó cambiando de tema.

—No, estoy esperando que manden la información básica de los sospechosos desde la Central de Información —dijo Harry, levantando la vista de los papeles inútiles y centrándola en Malfoy.

—Oh —respondió bebiendo más té—. ¿Sospechaste de alguien la noche anterior? Es posible que nuestro asesino hubiese asistido a esa fiesta.

—Por algunas actitudes, sí —respondió Harry aligerando el gesto serio. No quería parecer amargado—. Había un hombre, identificado como Norman Brandon, que me parece que cumple con el perfil que tenemos, sin embargo mi intuición no es suficiente, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa sobre su taza de té. Luego frunció el ceño—. Norman Brandon. No hablé con él, pero en la lista que te di, los nombres subrayados fueron de los que sospeché.

—Como sea, ¿crees que el asesino es parte de ese club? Yo realmente lo espero, no sé donde más podemos buscar —dijo Harry, apoyando un codo en el escritorio y peinándose el cabello con los dedos.

Malfoy lo miró seriamente un momento, moviendo la mano y haciendo desaparecer la taza de té. Se inclinó hacia Harry, dándole énfasis a sus palabras.

—Potter, claro que lo creo, pero siempre existen probabilidades de que estemos buscando en callejones sin salida. De eso se trata nuestro trabajo, de eliminar tesis hasta lograr saber la verdad —se inclinó de nuevo en la silla, relajándose—. Sé que es molesto y angustiante, pero de nada sirve sentirse así. No apresurará las cosas ni nos dirá quién es el asesino... Y antes de que lo digas, ya sé que sabes todo lo que te estoy diciendo, pero a veces es bueno que te recuerden las cosas.

Harry no supo muy bien qué responder. No estaba muy acostumbrado a que le dieran consejos.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo parpadeando para intentar esconder su confusión —, a veces espero demasiado.

—Eso sólo empeora las cosas cuando éstas no superan tus expectativas —respondió Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros. Se levantó con pereza—. Cuando tengas la información me buscas, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Y diciendo eso, comenzó a ir a su oficina.

Harry estuvo cerca de abrir la boca y decir "gracias". Pero supuso que con Malfoy no lo necesitaba ni sería bien recibido. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo sobre su trabajo que realmente lo hacía reflexionar.

El que haya sido Malfoy lo confundió más.

—De acuerdo —dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

*

Draco cerró la puerta detrás de sí y sacudió la cabeza, apoyándose sobre la madera un momento. Estaba cansado y tenía sueño, y quería atrapar a ese asesino antes de que matara a alguien más, lo que no sabía cuándo sucedería, porque aún no habían podido establecer una conexión entre hechos y asesinatos que tal vez pudiesen haber pasado en otro país. Además, Potter parecía tan tenso como él se sentía, lo que ya era decir mucho.

Potter… Había pasado parte de sus horas de sueño pensando una y otra vez en la relación que él y Draco mantenían. Sabía, porque era completamente comprensible, que su relación era mucho más personal de la que podría poseer con otras personas… Tanto por su pasado —y lo que habían sentido el uno por el otro— como por la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban siendo compañeros de trabajo.

Sí, apenas eran unos meses, pero era lo que más había durado trabajando con alguien.

Suspirando, se sentó en uno de sus sillones y comenzó a considerar lo que había percibido de Potter en cuanto entró por la puerta de su oficina hacía unos minutos.

Al principio Potter había parecido… Bueno, amargado. Tanto como lo había parecido al comienzo de esa relación de trabajo. Luego había regresado a la "normalidad" o a lo que normalmente le había parecido a Draco. Lo que no presagiaba nada bueno porque significaba un gran cambio de actitud entre ambos.

Tal vez, gran parte de la culpa ahora era suya. Él había sido quien lo había visitado en su casa más de una vez. Quien había intentado saber más de ese Mark del que ya no escuchaba, por cierto. Lo que era normal, porque Draco amaba meterse con Potter. Pero en un punto de ese camino, dejó de querer meterse con él para cambiar a estar auténticamente interesado por él. Lo que no se podía permitir.

La noche anterior había llegado a la conclusión que la acción más inteligente de tomar era la de crear distancias entre la creciente relación de casi—no—trabajo que tenía con Potter, pero no lo había logrado muy bien esa mañana, dándole ese consejo. Podía decirse que era para aumentar la productividad del trabajo de Potter, pero no podía negar que seguía siendo un consejo.

Lamentablemente, temía que iba a ser más difícil de lo que se había imaginado.

Se quedó en su oficina esperando durante más de una hora que Potter llegara con alguna información.

―¡Malfoy! ―llamó un entusiasmado Potter abriendo la puerta sin golpear ―. Tenemos buenas noticias ―dijo entrando a la oficina, levitando una gran cantidad de papeles tras de sí.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó Draco dejando la pluma con la que había estado jugando en el escritorio y dirigiéndole toda su atención a Potter.

—Ron encontró una coincidencia en América. Y de la central enviaron la información sobre los nombres que encontramos ayer —respondió colocando dos pilas de papeles en el escritorio.

—¿Una coincidencia en América? —preguntó tomando la primera carpeta y abriéndola.

—Sí, hace cuatro años —dijo Harry distribuyendo lo archivos de cada sospechoso sobre el escritorio de Malfoy—. Primero hay que estar seguros que el asesinato en América fue cometido por el mismo sujeto, el informe no es mágico, tendremos que conformarnos con las fotografías y descripciones. El caso ocurrió en el mundo muggle, si es el mismo asesino tenemos que avisar que fue cometido por medio mágicos.

—Mmm...

Draco comenzó a leer los archivos, intentando hacerlo con toda la velocidad posible.

—¿Hay sospechosos que hayan ido a América?

—Acabo de recibir los archivos —respondió Harry sentándose en una silla y tomando el primer archivo.

Ver fotografías sin movimiento nunca dejaría de espeluznar a Draco. Eran como si en ese momento la vida se hubiese congelado, y sólo quedaran imágenes sin movimiento ni vida. Draco había visto fotos como esas en el mundo muggle, pero verlas en una escena de un crimen era más horroroso aún.

Los patrones de la muerte de la chica, sin embargo, eran iguales. Aunque la primera víctima del mundo muggle había sido asesinada con algo de vacilación, las otras dos no presentaban ninguna duda que pudiera ver. Los mismos hechizos utilizados, hechizos que la policía muggle no podía explicar. Hablaban de químicos y otras cosas... Nitrógeno, frío. Draco no podía entender cómo los muggles no abrían los ojos y veían lo que estaba, literalmente, frente a sus ojos.

Ignorando lo de los muggles, levantó la mirada luego de unos minutos de análisis. Potter lo miraba expectante.

—Las posibilidades de que sean el mismo asesino son muy altas —afirmó bajando de nuevo la mirada—. Pero siempre existe un margen de error.

―Eso es suficiente para comenzar —dijo Potter abriendo la carpeta que tenía en sus manos—. El Ministerio controla los viajes por medios mágicos hacia otros países, pero si el sospechoso viajó por medios muggles, tendremos que averiguarlo de otra forma —luego de decir aquello, comenzó a leer el archivo—. Ben Aford, treinta y cinco años, trabaja en el Departamento de Deporte el Ministerio desde hace cuatro. Se ve estable y su madre está viva. No ha viajado a América, aunque sí a Alemania y Suecia. Todo registrado. Él no es.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Draco. Aunque luego tendría que preguntar por qué llegó a esa conclusión tan rápida.

Potter asintió, dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa y cogió la siguiente.

―Edwin DeWayne. Cuarenta y seis años ―comenzó a informar Potter, leyendo el informe―. No tiene trabajo conocido…, ni viajes declarados ―continuó, frunciendo el ceño―. Para ser socio de Desidĭum hay que tener dinero, ¿tiene dinero y no viaja? Debe tener algún motivo para ocultar los viajes. No podemos descartarlo.

—No, además de que ya es sospechoso lo de los viajes, y el trabajo. Si no es el asesino, podría estar metido en asuntos sucios —concedió Draco.

―Cierto. Tenemos su dirección y otras informaciones ―dijo tomando otro archivo―. Gunn Farrier. Mmm, según esto ha estado detenido varias veces por escándalos, trabaja en la revista Corazón de Bruja. No concuerda con el perfil, a este tipo le gusta hacerse notar, no podría asesinar a alguien y guardar el secreto.

—No lo es —corroboró Draco, agarrando otro archivo y leyendo con rapidez—. Henry Johnson, no ha tenido problemas nunca con la ley. El perfecto ciudadano, hasta ha aportado dinero después de la guerra. Su madre está desaparecida y ha viajado a América por algunos años. No lo podemos descartar.

—De acuerdo —asintió Potter, dejando de lado el archivo y cogiendo otro—. Karl Lambrick —leyó rápidamente —. En el archivo dice que está casado con un hombre, hace más de siete años. Ha viajado bastante, por Europa y Oceanía. Nada de América. Yo lo descartaría.

—Déjalo —le dijo Draco. No pensaba que lo era, pero debían investigarlo también—. No conocí a su esposo en el club —agarró otra carpeta—. Phill Redwood. Sin madre conocida, es un rico sangre mezclada. Ha viajado varias veces a América y pasó allí los últimos doce meses. Regresó hace tres. Y Norman, que dijimos antes.

—Esos son todos —dijo Potter con su suspiro—. Tenemos tres sospechosos.

Draco sonrió, dejando caer los papeles a la mesa y estrechándose. Ahora sí se dirigían hacia algún lado... sólo esperaba que los llevara al verdadero asesino, y no a un callejón sin salida.

*

—Potter —dijo la puerta de Malfoy con voz muy alta—. Tengo algo que puede interesarte. Necesito que vengas a mi oficina.

Harry se sobresaltó. En aquellos momentos cualquier ruido lo alteraría.

Se levantó preguntándose por qué Malfoy no iba hasta a su oficina a decirle lo que quería. Sin embargo abrió la puerta de Malfoy y entró.

—¿Gritar no es de mala educación? —preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba a Malfoy.

—No grité —replicó Malfoy con la cabeza metida en un archivero—, es sólo que en tu oficina hay tanto silencio que se escuchó muy fuerte.

Sacó la cabeza lo necesario para verlo bien, pero aún estaba de espaldas a él, inclinado.

—Descubrí algo interesante que nos puede ayudar.

—No quiero saber porqué sabes eso —dijo Harry, acercándose más hasta llegar al costado de Malfoy—. ¿Qué encontraste?

—Porque a menos que hables contigo mismo, Potter —dijo Malfoy enderezándose, mirándolo con arrogancia—, no sé con quién más podrías haber hablado. Nadie ha pasado por tu puerta, lo sé por el hechizo que hice para conocer quién entraba o no.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry alarmado—, ¿me estás espiando? No me digas, no quiero saberlo. Eres un paranoico— dijo Harry decidiendo que no tenía sentido discutir por algo así.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras —dijo sentándose en su silla y señalándole a Harry con una mano para que hiciera lo mismo—. He estado especulando sobre nuestro asesino, y en el hecho de que sólo ataca a mujeres con ciertas características físicas singulares —se detuvo, mirando a Harry con determinación—; mujeres altas, atractivas, morenas y de cabello largo. Pómulos altos y forma ósea redondeada. Mujeres no demasiado jóvenes, pero tampoco consideradas muy maduras. Si presumimos que la misma persona en América que mató a esas mujeres, fue la que mató a Greta Marsen, podemos suponer que se trata de un asesino serial.

Ahora bien, la gran mayoría de los asesinos seriales han poseído antecedentes traumatizantes y que generan, frecuentemente, cicatrices corporales y/o mentales que nunca sanan. Existen desde asesinos víctimas de abuso durante su infancia, ya sea sexual, física o psicológicamente hablando, hasta hombres o mujeres traumatizados por guerras.

Existe una correlación irremediable entre los abusos de la infancia que ha tenido un asesino, con la forma en la que cometen los crímenes. ¿Sabes a dónde quiero dirigirme?

—Las víctimas tiene características en común, es decir que todas son similares a alguien... A alguien importante para el asesino— dijo Harry mirando a Malfoy y meditando sus palabras. Todo aquello tenía bastante sentido—. Sugieres que ese alguien estuvo presente en la infancia del asesino... —dijo como completando la información de Malfoy—. ¿La madre? —preguntó, pero sonaba más a afirmación.

Malfoy le sonrió aprobatoriamente.

—Verás, podría no ser la madre, podría ser una tía o su hermana. Sin embargo, lo importante es que para el niño era su figura materna. La familia, inexorablemente, es la que desarrolla nuestra personalidad. Tanto lo queramos o no, la atmósfera familiar es la que nos moldea. Pensando que este hombre asesina mujeres como una especie de venganza, o prueba de amor (no olvidemos que tiene conductos morales muy diferentes a los socialmente aceptables), lo único que se me ocurre es que en éste caso, en su caso, quien lo haya marcado haya sido esta figura materna.

―Entonces buscamos a alguien que haya tenido problemas con su figura materna― concluyó Harry como resumen a todo lo que Malfoy había dicho―. Si consideramos eso junto a la forma en que asesina, más bien al resultado ―meditó Harry―. Mata a las mujeres, pero deja que, una vez muertas, permanezcan bellas e inmutables. Como en un cuadro.

—Ese es otro hecho que me llama mucho la atención —dijo Malfoy perdiendo un poco el entusiasmo con el que había hablado hasta ahora, apoyándose en la silla con mirada ausente—. La forma en la que deja a las mujeres se nota un gran romanticismo, pero cuando lanza la sangre… eso ya es action painting. Bastante interesante...

—Malfoy... ¿recuerdas eso de hablar en el mismo idioma? —preguntó Harry aún intrigado en la serie de reflexiones de Malfoy—. Tradúceme —dijo en un tono que incluía el "por favor".

El rubio sólo lo miró mal.

—No tengo nada concreto —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero la tendencia romanticista en el arte es un movimiento intelectual, artístico y literario que intentaba simbolizar las artes visuales, la música y la literatura. Intenta expresar fuertes emociones haciendo énfasis en emociones como el horror, la admiración y la ansiedad. Por el contrario, el action painting es una técnica que intenta transmitir sensaciones tales como la energía, la velocidad y por supuesto, el movimiento. Esto es lo que me pareció interesante, pero no es lo que quería explicarte.

A continuación, le entregó tres carpetas.

—Entre nuestros seis sospechosos sólo hay tres que puedan ser el asesino que buscamos. Uno tiene la madre desaparecida, otro al parecer nunca tuvo y el tercero es, legalmente al menos, un huérfano.

—No puede ser una coincidencia —dijo Harry alegrándose profesionalmente—. ¿Por cuál comenzamos? —preguntó abriendo una de las carpetas al azar.

—Eso te lo dejo a ti —respondió Malfoy—. Después de todo, tú eres el gran malvado y temible Auror.

Harry pensó unos segundos. Si la figura materna había participado en la infancia del asesino influyendo en ésta hasta que desarrollara sentimientos sicópatas, obviamente que tenía que ser una figura que hubiese estado presente. Dos de los sospechosos no se habían criado con las madres, aunque eso no descartaba la presencia de otras figuras. El que era huérfano, se había criado en un orfanato. Eso lo descartaba.

Harry respiró, decidiendo.

—Voto por Henry Johnson, el ciudadano perfecto. Nadie puede comportarse perfectamente si no está actuando para lograrlo.

Las cejas de Malfoy casi desaparecieron por su cabello.

—¿Eso quiere decir que _tú_ estás actuando para lograr algo?

—Yo no soy perfecto. Y no intento demostrarlo.

—Sigue siendo una presunción peligrosa. Más si la prensa se entera de que estamos hablando contra alguien tan caritativo.

—¿Tenemos alguna prueba? ¿En el archivo dice dónde estuvo cuando fue a América?

—Si hubiese alguna prueba más sólida, Potter, te hubiese dicho que él es el asesino. Como no la tengo, te di tres opciones.

―Lo sé ―dijo Harry desordenándose el cabello―. Sólo quería asegurarme. Podríamos interrogarlo, pero no estaría obligado a responder, y si resuelta que es él, lo perderíamos. No podemos usar hechizos, pociones para la verdad ni allanar su casa porque no tenemos una razón que lo justifique.

Aunque si logramos que diga algo que nos lleve a encontrar una razón lógica para arrestarlo… ―dijo Harry más para sí mismo que para Draco―. Aunque sería arriesgar mucho por una pequeña posibilidad―negó con la cabeza―. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—No realmente —admitió Malfoy—. Sólo te di mis conjeturas, no llegué tan lejos. Aunque, claro, siempre puedes llamarlo a que atestigüe... Dudo que alguien del Wizengamot se niegue cuando es la primera vez que tenemos pruebas tan sólidas.

—Sí, podría hacerlo— asintió —, pero sin pruebas no lo confesará y no nos darán el permiso para usar Veritaserum. Necesitamos algo que lo fuerce a confesar. Por ahora iremos a su casa, ya que comprobamos la relación de la relación entre las víctimas y el club, podemos hacerlo. Y quizás podemos sugerir que la víctima dejó su nombre en algún documento que está en nuestro poder, pero sólo sugerirlo.

—¿Y qué pasa si escapa?

—Eso no sucederá, ¿sabes cuál es el castigo por utilizar ilegalmente veritarserum? —preguntó Harry, sonriendo cómplice. No es que él estuviera de acuerdo con métodos ilegales, pero si estaban cien por ciento seguros de que él era el asesino... no podían permitir que escapara.

—Vaya, vaya, Potter —dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa—. No sabía que aprobabas ese tipo de cosas.

—Hacemos lo necesario, ¿recuerdas? —dijo con entusiasmo. En realidad, atrapar a los malos siempre lo ponía de buen ánimo—. Por ahora vayamos a interrogarlo, no necesitamos permiso para eso— dijo levantándose y acomodando los informes.

—Lo recuerdo —asintió Malfoy al levantarse, sacudiendo polvo imaginario de su ropa—. Cuando estés listo, Potter.

Harry miró en el informe que estaba sobre el escritorio la dirección de la casa de Henry Johnson.

―Vamos― dijo para luego sujetar el antebrazo de Malfoy, esperar que éste aceptara con un gesto y así desaparecer.

*

Potter los había aparecido a ambos en una mansión. No tan grande como Malfoy Manor, pero lo suficientemente opulenta como para que resultara asombrosa. Sin embargo, sería más asombrosa si hubiese estado mejor cuidada… Podía ver telarañas y demás suciedades por toda la fachada.

Mirando a Potter de soslayo, asintió con la cabeza. Era muy probable que el asesino al que habían estado buscando esas semanas se encontrara dentro de esa Mansión… Aun cuando parecía vacía.

Potter tocó la puerta y Draco pudo escuchar perfectamente el sonido del timbre mágico amplificado por todo el lugar.

Las puertas principales se abrieron con lentitud, y Draco se preguntó si habían sido los elfos domésticos quienes lo habían hecho… Si era que ese lugar poseía elfos domésticos. Aunque lo más probable era que no, estaba demasiado mugriento. Sin embargo, no había nadie. La oscuridad tragaba la casa y los rayos de luz que entraban al lugar sólo mostraban un suelo de piedra lleno de polvo.

Claramente, se trataba de una invitación. Una invitación bastante melodramática. Miró a Potter.

—¿Qué opinas?

Potter entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia el interior de la casa.

—Sabe a qué venimos. Probablemente nos está esperando y sabe qué pensaremos que es una trampa, quizás lo es o quizás quiere que pensemos eso. De todas formas sabe que entraremos.

—¿Entonces entraremos? —Draco se cuestionó porqué hacía una pregunta tan estúpida. Era un Gryffindor con quien hablaba, después de todo. Por supuesto que entrarían—. Manda un patronus —le dijo—, es mejor que alguien sepa dónde estamos.

—Lo sé —respondió Potter. Luego recitó el encantamiento. Apareció un gran ciervo plateado al cual Potter le dio un mensaje para que fuera con Ron Weasley: "es Henry Johnson, necesitamos refuerzos".

Cuando el ciervo se fue, Potter giró el rostro y observó a Draco como dudando si decir algo o no. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No nos separemos —agregó dando un pequeño paso hacia el interior de la casa.

Draco no respondió, porque desde un comienzo no pensaba hacerlo. Su enemigo ya tenía mucha ventaja llevándolos a un terreno de juego donde él era el que tenía las ventajas. Sacudió la cabeza, dejando de pensar en eso. Ahora en lo que necesitaba pensar era en atrapar al bastardo y salir con vida de allí.

No bien hubieron dado un par de pasos al interior, las puertas se cerraron con un golpe seco y Draco se quedó sin respiración, como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago.

La magia. La cantidad de magia que había en el aire de ese lugar era impresionante. Podía sentir trazos de magia y energía alrededor suyo, creando telarañas maravillosas a todo su alrededor, uniendo y entrelazando hechizos que no deberían estar unidos… Maldiciones oscuras, encantamientos malignos… Todo equilibrado precariamente por el mago que los había dejado entrar.

Si tenía alguna duda de que Henry Johnson era el asesino ésta se había esfumado.

—Potter —jadeó sobrecogido—. ¿Lo sientes?

Potter jadeó, probablemente de sorpresa y miedo.

—Está jugando con fuego -dijo como respuesta—. Hacemos un "lumos" y estaremos muertos -agregó.

—Lo sé —replicó Draco. Sin magia. Estaban encerrados en una mansión con un psicópata asesino en serie _sin magia_… El cerebro de Draco comenzó a trabajar al máximo—. ¿Dónde deberíamos ir? Mis ojos aún no se acostumbran a la oscuridad.

—El premio suele estar al final del camino —dijo tocando una pared—. Probablemente espera que revisemos todas las habitaciones— continuó. Luego suspiró—. Yo tampoco veo lo suficiente como para seguir, todavía. Esperemos. Mmm, ¿crees que sepa en lo que ha convertido este lugar?

—Por supuesto —respondió Draco con un suspiro, siguiendo la voz de Potter para intentar verlo—, pero dudo que le importe. Puede salir cuando quiera, y tal vez ni siquiera utilice esta casa para vivir… Lo que me preocupa es el equilibrio que tiene esta red de hechizo… Y la magia oscura está expandiéndose, si no tiene cuidado lo volverá loco.

—¿No crees que ya lo esté? —preguntó Potter acercándose a él, chocando sus hombros.

—Depende a qué es lo que consideras loco, pero sí, debe estarlo para hacer esto en primer lugar —Draco podía ver mejor ahora—. Deberíamos avanzar, de nada nos sirve estar aquí de pie, esperando la muerte.

* * *

_Hola :). Estamos llegando a la parte final del caso, sólo serán siete partes. Esperamos que lo disfruten ¿Comentarios? ¿Saludos?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Título**: DMH: Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos.

**Autoras: **Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Nande-chan

**Género**: Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:**El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro xD.

**Resumen: **Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Advertencias:** Leve gore.

* * *

**DHM II: Retrato en Sangre**

Séptima parte

El lugar por donde caminaban parecía dar hacia un recibidor, aunque extrañamente daba la sensación de ser un pasillo angosto, un poco agobiante, como si estuviera cerrándose sobre ellos. No lo había pensado antes porque la oscuridad daba a aquel lugar la apariencia de tener profundidad infinita, pero ahora que veía sombras y penumbras... el lugar estaba repleto de cosas que le daban un aspecto aterrador, como llena de siniestras figuras sin forma definida. Harry respiró hondo y siguió caminando lentamente sin dejar de chocar de vez en cuando el hombro de Malfoy; no quería que se separaran. Si eso sucedía, serían una pesa demasiado fácil de atrapar, juntos tenían muchas más posibilidades… Draco con su pensamiento analítico e inteligencia y él con instinto y fuerza.

―Es como un lugar detenido en el tiempo ―dijo Harry deteniéndose ante la gran sala de estar―. Este ambiente concuerda totalmente con el asesino.

—Tal vez —respondió Malfoy observando el techo, donde algunas velas flotaban para iluminarlo todo. Hasta la magia que las mantenía allí arriba era inestable—. No sabemos cuándo aparecerá ni dónde está. No sabemos dónde estamos nosotros, ni conocemos el lugar y no tenemos ayuda del exterior. Son las condiciones perfectas para colapsos mentales. Creo que nos intenta agotar psicológicamente, bajar nuestras defensas por la angustia y la desesperación.

—Es cierto, este lugar es especial para aterrorizar. Lástima que haya visto demasiadas películas de terror...

Hacía algunos meses, Harry había descubierto que la mejor forma de concentrarse en las misiones en terreno, era trivializar la situación. Hacerle creer a su mente que no estaba en peligro de muerte constante, aunque de todas formas lo sabía y aquello le permitía estar más en alerta. Pero en ese caso en específico, burlarse de lo que el asesino consideraba una ventaja se convertía en una ventaja para él. Si Henry quería desesperarlos... ellos jugarían el mismo juego.

—Y ya que sabemos su intención —continuó—, deberíamos estar preparados para no desesperar.

—Creo que es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Potter —fue la respuesta de Malfoy, mirando a su alrededor—. No hay nada en este salón, sigamos avanzando.

—Al menos es algo —replicó entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Se notaba que Draco no estaba cómodo con la situación, era entendible, pero Harry estaba acostumbrado; a veces olvidaba que no trabajaba solo—. Si no querías entrar, debiste decírmelo —agregó, bajando los hombros.

—Tú querías entrar —dijo como respuesta mientras se encogía de hombros. Ladeó un poco el rostro para poder verlo bien—, y tanto yo como el asesino sabíamos que no ibas a esperar a nadie para hacerlo. Por eso decidí acompañarte, eres mi compañero.

Harry pestañeó varias veces, intentando tomar aquella declaración como lo que era y no pensar en lo que podría significar. Aunque Malfoy tenía razón, iba a entrar sí o sí, estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar las cosas así, a caminar de frente hacia los problemas sin pensar en lo que podría ser. A veces pensaba que quizás se comportaba como un suicida, por seguir exponiéndose a situaciones de riesgo, pero rápidamente descartaba aquellos pensamientos, hacía lo necesario y lo que quería. Y no, no quería morir. Muerto no ayudaría en nada.

―Antes de ti nunca tuve un compañero determinado para estas misiones ―dijo Harry deteniéndose frente a una puerta café. Era igual a las demás, pero sentía algo extraño emanar de aquella habitación―. Aquí hay algo realmente malo ―dijo acercando la palma derecha hacia la puerta sin tocarlo.

—Potter —los dedos de Malfoy envolvieron su muñeca, deteniendo el avance de su mano con fuerza—. ¿Acaso para ti 'malo' es sinónimo de 'ven, vamos a entrar completamente indefensos para que nos maten'? Acabas de admitir que ahí hay algo realmente oscuro, ¿y aún así intentas abrir la puerta? ¿Dónde demonios está tu sentido común?

Harry lo miró sorprendido, pero casi sonriendo.

—No iba a abrirla —negó, sin embargo no intentó romper el agarre de Draco—. Sólo quería sentir un poco más de cerca... intentar saber qué hay dentro. No estoy tan loco, Malfoy.

Malfoy lo miró dudosamente, apartando su mano completamente antes de soltarlo.

—Esta puerta me pone aprensivo —admitió mirándola con recelo—. Alejémonos de ella. No tenemos la ventaja en este lugar, pero tampoco se la vamos a dejar tan fácil.

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Draco iba a su lado.

—No estamos tan en desventaja, tenemos tu inteligencia... —dijo parándose frente a otra puerta—. Apuesto a que está vacía —dijo refiriéndose a la habitación tras la puerta.

Los labios de Draco se curvearon en una sonrisa, deteniéndose a su lado y mirando la madera. Miró a Harry.

—¿A qué esperas para abrirla? Dudo que pueda detenerte de nuevo en tu empeño por abrir puertas.

—No iba a abrir la otra puerta, Malfoy. Era peligroso y probablemente sin ningún sentido —dijo Harry, dirigiendo la mano hacia el pomo, pero mirando a Draco—, pero en esta —lo sostuvo y lo giró rápidamente, sonriendo ligeramente—...no hay nada mágico y peligroso—. Las últimas palabras fueron dichas en un susurro quedo. La sonrisa se evaporó inmediatamente al notar lo que había dentro de aquella habitación. Era sospechoso.

Entró, sin embargo. Draco lo siguió de cerca, mirando con interés los espejos que adornaban la habitación. Era bastante aterrador ver los reflejos de los mismos espejos reflejados una y otra y otra vez en los demás espejos. Además la habitación parecía no tener dimensiones determinadas, las imágenes se superponían y reflejaban en infinitos ángulos, haciendo de la realidad un caleidoscopio de imágenes que comenzaban a perder sentido.

Harry vio el reflejo de Draco a su lado. En aquella habitación había una luz que emergía de ningún lugar pero que alumbraba todo. Quizás estaba dentro de los espejos, Harry tuvo la fugaz idea de romper alguno a puñetazos… no sabría decirlo con exactitud ni dar un motivo para lo que sentía, pero se estaba ahogando dentro de sus propios pensamientos y no podía ver lo que había allí, frente a sus ojos, reflejado en los espejos… en aquellos que debían reflejar la realidad invertida pero que reflejaban algo oscuro que no tenía rostro ni sentido.

Se sintió mareado, sus ojos nublados y el piso inestable. Los reflejos comenzaron a moverse a su alrededor y sólo pudo pensar en que debían salir de allí.

―Malfoy… ―llamó intentando buscar a su compañero entre la mezcla de reflejos informes que veía agolpados en su mente ―…hay que salir…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, su mente se había cerrado a todo lo que era real hacía algunos minutos, cambiando aquello por confusión y miedo. Miedo real y palpable.

En su mente, o en la situación en que estaba ―no podría definir realmente dónde estaba o qué era lo que veía―, había una mujer que representaba a todas las mujeres que conocía y quería… su madre, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Molly… pero a también a los hombres. Representaba de alguna manera a la gente importante para él, a sus seres queridos… representaba a alguien que estaba sufriendo hasta morir.

Y era horrible porque podía sentir aquel sufrimiento como suyo, podía decir qué sentía, qué veía, qué deseaba… podía sentirse como aquella persona y necesitaba llegar hasta allá. Sabía que podía salvarla, que con un simple hechizo liberaría a aquella persona.

Comenzó a correr hacia aquella imagen, corría y corría pero no se acercaba. Parecía una horrible broma, una pesadilla… pero el dolor y el miedo eran demasiado reales para ser una ilusión, sin embargo no lograba llegar hasta la víctima.

¿Cómo podía llegar hasta ella para que no siguiera sufriendo si el camino era infinito?, pensó en un arranque de lucidez. Quizás Draco Malfoy sabía la respuesta. Él hubiese encontrado una respuesta racional a lo que veía.

Pensar aquello le recordó que Malfoy estaba con él en el mismo lugar, que era su compañero y que… pero no estaba, no lo veía, sólo veía miedo, escuchaba gritos y sentía desesperación. Sin embargo lo sabía. Draco Malfoy estaba ahí.

Comenzó a pensar, a racionalizar la situación. En aquel lugar no se podía utilizar más magia porque causaría un desastre, así que Malfoy no podría haber desaparecido.

Harry reaccionó. Debía estar alucinando dentro de algún juego del sicópata. Malfoy tenía razón, quería desesperarlos… llevarlos al límite para que se perdieran en sus propios miedos.

Cerró los ojos aún sintiendo el dolor y el miedo en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Intentó analizar la situación.

Draco debía estar allí, en la sala de los espejos; abrió los ojos y lo encontró.

―Draco―. Fue lo primero que dijo al notar su presencia.

*

Draco sabía mucho sobre el miedo. Había vivido con el miedo durante un año entero, después de todo. Hasta los veinte años, Draco Malfoy había sabido cuál era el rostro y el aspecto de su miedo, representado en un ser con rasgos de serpientes y ojos rojos sin alma ni compasión.

Y ese fue para él su más grande miedo, hasta el día en que vio a su mamá morir.

No había peor miedo, o más bien _terror_, que el de ver y sentir todos esos acontecimientos de nuevo. Cómo él, en sí mismo, volvía a romperse en miles y millones de pedazo. Cómo la franja de la locura se había vuelto tan fina que su yo traumatizado y su yo sano se apilaban el uno al otro, fundiéndose. Como el último respiro de su madre era exhalado…

Y lo único que él hacía era observar.

La impotencia. El odio hacía sí mismo. El odio hacia los que le hacían eso a su madre. El odio por el mundo. El amor por su mamá. La frustración y la angustia.

El terror de ver de nuevo, otra vez toda la escena, imágenes pasando como capturas de películas muggles en su mente y haciendo estragos en su cerebro, que no lo dejaban pensar, analizar, reflexionar. Nada tenía sentido, miles de estímulos visuales y auditivos, sensoriales y recuerdos fundiéndose en su mente y _no podía pensar_.

Draco sabía que estaba comenzando a hiperventilar, lo que odiaba. Era una debilidad. Una debilidad que no debería tener y…

_Potter._

Potter no lo podía ver así.

No podía ver la pequeña masa patética en la que se volvía cuando esos recuerdos enterrados salían a la luz y… Respiró como un hombre que salía de la superficie del agua a punto de morir ahogado. No podía respirar bien, pero al menos ahora estaba pensando con claridad.

No más ver a su mamá. No podía verla. No estaba. Ya había pasado.

Sentía que temblaba por el _terror_ y…

Tenía que controlarse, tenía que volver a tener control sobre su cuerpo y sus pensamientos y era difícil y lo odiaba.

—Draco.

Pudo escuchar su nombre perfectamente salir de los labios de Potter… Harry. Potter.

Inhaló una bocanada de aire. Y otra más y otra hasta que sentía que podía mantenerse de pie sin estar apoyado a esos malditos espejos.

Potter —Harry— había dicho su nombre. Merlín, odiaba a ese maldito. Cuando tuviera enfrente al bastardo que lo había dejado así lo iba a _matar_.

*

Harry fue consciente de que Draco lo estaba observando e, inesperadamente, se sintió expuesto.

Pero no pudo evitarlo o quizás no quiso evitarlo. Aún sentía el miedo calar dentro su piel. Dio un paso hacia Malfoy y sostuvo su muñeca, necesitaba algún contacto que le recordara que estaba en la realidad.

Respiró hondo y finalmente abrió la boca para decir algo. Lo que fuera.

―Voy a matarlo.

—Ni si yo lo hago primero —respondió Draco, despegándose del espejo al que había estado apoyando y respirando con rapidez. No soltó el agarré de Harry en su muñeca, y sus ojos lo miraban con una intensa emoción que no podía identificar—. Salgamos de aquí.

Harry deshizo lentamente el agarre que tenía sobre la muñeca de Draco. Eran demasiadas las cosas que rondaban en su cabeza como para actuar más rápido, y aquel contacto se sentía bien, se sentía fuerte. Un apoyo para lo que fuera que había pasado en aquella habitación.

Cuando estuvieron separados totalmente, Harry comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo, junto a Draco.

—Potter —la voz de Draco aún sonaba aun tanto temblorosa, y él se debió haber dado cuenta, porque carraspeó con prisa—. Potter —lo intentó de nuevo, sonando más como el de siempre—, ¿qué fue lo que viste allí adentro?

―Miedo ―respondió sin dudar. No quería dar muchas explicaciones, no quería decir en voz alta que había logrado salir de allí gracias al razonamiento.

Draco no respondió de inmediato, sólo lo miró un momento antes de suspirar cansadamente.

—Creo que será conveniente no volver a entrar a ninguna otra puerta a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Harry tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar.

―Creo que no será necesario ―dijo como respuesta, mirando al hombre que había aparecido en un extremo del pasillo, hacia la sala que habían pasado al comienzo.

*

Draco se detuvo en cuanto vio lo que a Potter le había paralizado.

Había un hombre al final del pasillo, justo frente a la puerta que contenía toda esa magia oscura que le había dado escalofríos. Los separaban varios metros, pero aún así sus facciones eran diferenciables para Draco.

Era un hombre común de aspecto común. Tenía la clase de rostro que ves una vez, o más, pero que olvidas con facilidad. Ojos marrones y cabello marrón, caucásico y delgado.

Tenía una sonrisa en los labios, y Draco supo, sin dudarlo, que se trataba del bastardo que había matado a esas mujeres y los había encerrado en esa mansión. Sintió una furia fría descender por su cuerpo.

—Debo admitirlo —dijo el hombre y Draco dirigió sus ojos a la varita que movía en un patrón circular con su mano, sin dejar de prestarle atención a sus palabras y a la inflexión de su voz—, cuando supe que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy estaban investigando mi caso, sabía que iba a llegar este momento. Hasta preparé todo para estar listo…

Potter se acercó a su lado, seguramente queriendo demostrar, con ese gesto, que si el asesino quería hacer algo, tendría que hacerlo contra los dos.

―Este juego está por acabarse ―dijo Potter, imponente.

—Estoy seguro de eso —admitió el hombre sin perder la psicópata sonrisa—. De hecho, arreglé todo para que así sea.

—Hay Aurores afuera del edificio —añadió Draco, evaluándolo con la mirada. Lo que estaba diciendo era muy interesante, casi sonaba como si no pensara salir vivo de esa mansión—, aún cuando nos mates, van a atraparte.

—Eso lo sé —replicó el hombre, mirándolo aún con más intensidad—. Pero no tengo pensado ser capturado vivo.

Draco se heló por dentro, pensando.

El lugar en el que estaban no se podía hacer magia. Cualquier fragmento de poder, cualquier trazo de magia podría hacer explotar ese lugar. No sabía muy bien lo que ésta 'explosión' significaba, porque la unión y modificación y creación de tantos hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones podía causar cualquier cosa, _cualquiera_.

Respiró una bocanada de aire sutilmente, intentando no mostrar lo nervioso que se sentía.

Éste hombre, ese psicópata asesino pensaba suicidarse. No se había ocultado ni escapado, aún cuando supo quiénes investigaban el asesinato de Greta Marsen, porque estaba consciente de que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo asesinando a mujeres indefensas sin ser atrapado. Hasta la policía Americana muggle estaba investigándolo…, así que, en vez de esperar a que lo capturarán a él, había creado un terreno de juego donde él tuviera todas las ventajas. Y él fuera el que capturara.

Y Potter y él habían caído exactamente donde los quería. Ya no eran los cazadores, sino la presa.

―Te dije que lo único que le importaba era hacerse famoso, Malfoy, y tú que pensabas que tenía un motivo oculto por el cual hacerse asesino ―dijo Potter, mirando alternativamente a Draco y al asesino. Por el tono de voz podría decirse que estaba decepcionado con Henry Johnson, el hombre que estaba jugando con ellos.

Draco miró a Potter de soslayo, preguntándose qué diablos estaba diciendo. ¿Hacerse famoso? No, Johnson no lo estaba haciendo por eso, y estaba seguro que Potter lo sabía… Así que la única explicación lógica a lo que estaba haciendo, o diciendo, era que estaba intentando ganar tiempo.

El suficiente tiempo como para que los Aurores afuera pudieran encontrarlos. Draco se humedeció los labios y dirigió la mirada al hombre, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y había perdido la sonrisa.

—Tal vez tienes razón, Potter —dijo con voz calmada, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Famoso? —preguntó el bastardo, dando un paso al frente que preocupó a Draco. No debían molestarlo tanto, no sabía qué podía hacer ese loco si pasaba eso—. Es algo demasiado superficial para lo que deseo.

—¿Acaso se trata del arte? —preguntó Draco, desviando su atención del tema—. ¿Es por eso que lo haces? ¿O porque crees que es tu deber? Debo admitir, sin embargo, que la teoría de Potter tiene sentido. Pareciera que lo hicieras por la fama —se detuvo un momento, dudando en añadir algo que podía ser perjudicial. Potter le debía estar contagiando más cosas de las que pensaba, porque se encontró diciendo—: no serías el primero.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo tiene! —gruñó el hombre, apretando la varita—. Esa frivolidad es lo que menos me interesa. No soy de esos seres patéticos que intentan llamar la atención de Harry Potter. Por favor, he asesinado _antes_ de que se volviera Auror —sus ojos tenían un brillo maníaco—. No, yo no soy como esa pila de descerebrados. Lo mío va más allá de eso.

―No tengo ningún motivo para creer eso ―dijo Potter encogiéndose de hombros descuidadamente.

El hombre lo miró socarronamente, perdiendo un poco la molesta, y Draco dejó escapar mentalmente un suspiro aliviado.

—Me lo imaginé —replicó con molestia—. Sin embargo, el hecho de saber cómo mato a mis víctimas debería darle una idea, Auror Potter.

—Presentas arte —preguntó Draco, dirigiendo de nuevo la conversación a otro lado—. Es eso lo que vi, muerte tintado de arte. Romanticismo, definido como el arte de mostrar terror, admiración… Las mujeres estaban en la mejor pose que pudiste encontrar, y eso era exactamente lo que representaban.

—Representaban libertad —dijo el hombre, de nuevo el brillo ansioso regresando a sus ojos—, representaban libertad y respeto.

—¿Respeto por qué?

—Por la muerte. Es lo que necesitaban, lo que esas mujeres querían.

Draco aspiró una bocanada de aire, intentando controlar el torbellino de pensamientos que era ahora su mente.

—¿Cómo sabes que eso era lo que querían?

—Eso es lo que desean esa clase de mujeres —veía a Draco con la intensidad de un psicópata, y éste se lamió los labios. La atención que ese hombre mantenía en él lo hacía sentirse alterado—. Las conozco.

Dio un paso hacía ellos, acortando la distancia.

Más pasos, pensó Draco, acércate más.

—¿Las conoces? Pensé que eran únicas.

—Lo son, a su manera —sus ojos perdieron agitación, más calmados que antes—. Pero todas son iguales —una contradicción, notó Draco—. Quieren lo mismo, morir bellas, ser felices, ser hermosas…

—¿Quién era así? Debió haber sido alguien en tu vida, alguien como ellas… —Draco sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Joder, hasta las manos le estaban sudando. Johnson lo miró con sospecha, con una mueca desdeñosa, pero se acercó más, inclinándose hacia él y extendiendo la varita.

—Estoy muy seguro de que ya lo sabes, Draco Malfoy —respondió con una sonrisa malvada—. Cuando supe que eras tú uno de los que investigaba mi caso, supe que debía apresurarme. ¿Estudiaste psicológica? ¿Es lo que intentas lograr? ¿Qué te cuente la razón por la que maté a esas putas? Bien, te lo diré, si es lo que quieres escuchar…

Draco _quería_ escuchar. Tanto como para darles más tiempo a los Aurores, como para saber de una vez qué había convertido a ese hombre en lo que era.

—Verás —comenzó con complacencia, sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos grises—. Mi madre quedó embarazada muy joven, y mi padre, como el hombre de la aristocracia que era, debía casarse con ella. Ambos lo hicieron, y me tuvieron y por tres años fuimos felices. Sólo que no es cierto. Mi padre no amaba a mi madre, así que ese arreglo no duró mucho. El día en que ese hombre dejó nuestra casa, fue el día en que me comencé a convertir en lo que soy.

Draco se humedeció los labios, sin atreverse a mirar a Potter. Ya se imaginaba lo que Johnson iba a decir, de todas formas.

—Mi madre era una mujer hermosa. Tanto como lo fue tu madre, Malfoy —Draco sintió que la sangre se le helaba al escuchar a ese bastardo hablar de su mamá. No tenía derecho. No lo tenía. Si hubiese podido hacer magia y no matarse en el proceso, lo hubiese maldecido sin dudarlo—. No aceptaba un no como respuesta, pero eso fue lo que le dio padre. Un no.

Poco a poco comenzó a enloquecer. Veía cosas, escuchaba cosas… Siempre había sido muy nerviosa, y luego del colapso mental que sufrió cuando ese bastardo la dejó, se volvió loca.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, visiblemente enfrascándose en el recuerdo, pero con la varita aún en mano, apuntando a Draco.

—Me comenzó a ver como a mi padre. No tenía sentido, pero me trataba como si fuera él… Comenzaba a tocarme, a hacerme cosas —sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, llenos de odio y a Draco lo recorrió un escalofrío—. La amaba. La amaba como a una madre y como a una mujer… Para mí no tenía sentido, no podía dividir ese amor. Cuando fui lo suficientemente adulto, me di cuenta de que ella nunca me había dado la libertad para sentir lo que quería hacia ella… me había obligado a tocarla hasta que me gustó. Me tocó tanto que me deleitaba que me excitara. Me decía tanto que la amaba que terminé creyéndomelo.

Sus ojos fríos volvieron al presente, clavándose en Draco como dardos.

—¿Es eso lo que querías saber? Sí, fui un niño violado por su madre. No lo soporté y tuve que matarla —una sonrisa se expandió por sus labios—. Sin embargo aún la amo. Y la odio. Lo hago por igual, quiero tenerla cerca pero quiero matarla… Y como hay tantas como ella en el mundo, es eso lo que he estado haciendo.

Soltó una risa maníaca, levantando la varita.

—Ahí está tu cuento de sillón, Malfoy —dijo—. Ahora que tienes lo que quieres, es hora de que yo tenga lo que desee. Morir y vivir junto a ella.

Y a continuación, abrió la boca para hacer un hechizo.

Draco se paralizó. Sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero no sabía _cómo_ detenerlo. No podía hacer magia y no podía pensar y _no había tiempo…_

Y repentinamente Potter se había abalanzado hacia Johnson, lanzándolo al suelo.

*

Tenía que hacer algo. El tiempo pasaba y la situación era insostenible.

Henry Johnson estaba a dos pasos de él. Sólo a dos pasos. No escuchó lo que decía. No escuchaba nada, sólo era consciente de que el tiempo se estaba acabando. Cuando todo parecía finalizado, cuando la adrenalina amenazaba con explotarle el corazón… Johnson alzó determinado la varita, concentrando toda su atención en Draco, con el hechizo en los labios.

Era ahora o nunca.

No lo pensó dos veces ―si lo pensaba encontraría miles de defectos a su plan―, dio un paso y saltó sobre el asesino, asestándole un certero golpe en el costado. Ambos cayeron al suelo con estrépito en el angustioso silencio de la mansión.

Los ojos de Johnson se abrieron primero con sorpresa y luego brillaron de un odio maniaco. Harry no se detuvo a contemplarlo, intentó contenerlo, inmovilizar sus manos, dejarlo inconsciente, cualquier cosa que impidiera que una gota de magia saliera de aquel hombre.

La adrenalina le dio la valentía que necesitaba para arriesgarse a ganar… estaba sobre Johnson, sujetándolo de las muñecas y sus cuerpos alineándose. Harry sabía luchar, pero pocas veces su vida había dependido de su capacidad física. Presionó con fuerza la muñeca del asesino, golpeándola repetidas veces contra el suelo, rogando para que no lograra realizar el hechizo que los mataría. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza para desconcentrarlo más… Johnson hizo un gesto de dolor y Harry estaba seguro que diría algo. No podía permitirlo. Logró que soltara la varita y la arrojó lejos, a los pies de Draco.

El asesino estaba indefenso bajo el peso de Harry. Éste se incorporó ligeramente quedando sentado sobre Johnson quien tenía la muñeca dañada y el rostro sangrante.

―¿Esto es lo que querías? ―dijo Harry sujetándolo del cuello, impidiendo que respirara correctamente―. No sólo de magia vivimos ―agregó antes de soltar su cuello con fuerza. Haciendo que su cabeza rebotara contra el suelo―, Malfoy, ¿querías saber para qué sirve esa cosa que tengo en mi casa?; Mírame ―dijo Harry levantado el puño derecho. Miró a Draco sonriendo ligeramente y asestó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de Johnson―. Eso fue por los espejos, bastardo.

Harry se levantó y miró casi con lástima al cuerpo inconsciente que estaba a sus pies.

Draco lo veía con ojos como plato, sacudiendo la cabeza luego y agarrando la varita del piso.

—Y yo que pensaba que sólo le dabas golpe a ese saco para tener un buen cuerpo —dijo socarrón, mirándolo con una sonrisa—. Un comportamiento propio de un Gryffindor, dejarse llevar por la violencia. No soy lo suficientemente arrogante, sin embargo, para no admitir que a veces tiene sus utilidades.

―Sólo di que estás feliz de que todo haya terminado, Malfoy―. Harry suspiró, sin poder evitar sonreír aliviado―. Vamos, salgamos de aquí ―, dijo levantando el cuerpo del asesino y cargando con él hacia la salida.

—No soy tan altruista. Aunque me siento magnánimo; buen trabajo, Potter.

—Gracias, Malfoy —respondió Harry con una sonrisa llegando hasta la puerta —, pero sin ti no podría haberlo hecho —dijo antes de que Malfoy llegara hasta la puerta.

Intentó empujar las grandes puertas y éstas se abrieron chirriando. Al otro lado estaban al menos quince Aurores rodeando la propiedad con las varitas alzadas, probablemente conteniendo la inestable magia que allí había.

—Por supuesto que no podrías haberlo hecho —respondió altanero, mirando a los Aurores—. Deberías aumentarme el sueldo —comenzó a bajar las escalinatas que separaban el terreno de entrada de la puerta, girándose para ver a Harry—. Lo peor es que aún queda el papeleo.

―Supongo que lo escribiremos tan aprisa que algunos detalles de las habitaciones de la casa se nos olvidarán… ―dijo Harry sonriendo cómplice antes de dirigirse hacia Ron y los demás Aurores a explicar lo que había sucedido y a entregar a Johnson. La insinuación había sido bastante directa, Harry no tenía intenciones de contar qué había visto. No tenía por qué hacerlo, además sabía que ―fura lo que fuera que hubieses visto―, Draco tampoco hablaría de aquello.

Dio algunos pasos hasta que dos Aurores tomaron la custodia del asesino y, mágicamente atado e inmovilizado, lo llevaron hasta las celdas del ministerio.

*

—¿Me estás diciendo que entraste en un lugar donde decía "suicidio" casi escrito en la puerta? —preguntó Blaise con ojos como platos, tenía la taza de té en medio del aire, ya que había estado a punto de beberla y Draco pensó que si haciendo la estupidez que había hecho siguiendo a Potter obtenía esa reacción, entonces no había sido tan malo.

Draco se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con malicia.

—No pensé que tenías afectado el sentido de la audición.

—Draco… —otra vez ese tono de advertencia que a Draco le daba ganas de acrecentar.

—Odio cuando me llamas así creyendo que voy a detener lo que sea que esté diciendo para obedecerte.

—Recuerdo una época en la que lo hacías —Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, no muy contento de que sacara eso a la luz—. Y no creas que no me doy cuenta de que estás intentando cambiar de tema…

Draco suspiró. Se llevó los dedos a las sienes y comenzó a masajearlas. Estaba cansado y el dolor de cabeza estaba amenazándolo. Por suerte el día siguiente ya sería fin de semana y podía relajarse y buscar a alguien para follar.

—Estoy agotado, Zabini, y no me gustan tus interrogatorios.

Blaise dejó la taza de té sobre el escritorio, clavando su mirada chocolate en él. Draco se preguntó qué sentiría Ginny Weasley cuando él la miraba así.

—Lo dices como si realmente se tratara de un interrogatorio y no de una conversación de amigos —Blaise había entrecerrado los ojos.

Draco se incorporó, sin ninguna ganas de discutir con él.

—Lo haces sonar así cuando lo único que haces es preguntar.

—Pregunto porque sé que si no lo hago nunca responderías.

Draco sacudió una mano, quitándole importancia al asunto. Por eso, a veces, prefería a Pansy… Era más fácil de guiar las conversaciones con ella.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?; Entramos, supe que era una estupidez antes de hacerlo, pero si no seguía a Potter, éste podría haber muerto y no quería eso ni en mi conciencia ni en mi currículum.

—¿Por qué simplemente no admites que Potter te ha estado contagiando su Gryffindor interior?

Draco le lanzó una bolita de papel, clavándosela en el ojo. Se río mientras se apoyaba de nuevo en el respaldo de la silla.

—Porque ese no es el caso.

—¿Qué viste en esa casa? —preguntó Blaise, y era justo la pregunta que menos quería escuchar.

Cerró los ojos, intentando pensar en una respuesta que no dijera particularmente la verdad, pero que no fuera una mentira tampoco.

—Magia —respondió al final, abriendo un ojo—. Había un cuarto lleno de espejos, te mostraba tu miedo… Ese fue un hechizo bastante peculiar, sólo había leído la teoría. Pero el asesino trabajaba en la investigación y el hallazgo de antiguos hechizos. Es normal que tuviera su casa con esas maldiciones.

Blaise tomó otro sorbo de té, mirándolo con intensidad y Draco se preguntó si iba a querer hablar al respecto y tener una de esas conversaciones psicológicas que Draco odiaba pero que él parecía tener en tan alta estima.

—Tengo que repetirlo, Draco —dijo, y Draco se tensó—; entrar a esa casa fue lo más estúpido que pudiste haber hecho.

Draco se relajó. Blaise sabía que no iba a conseguir nada si lo presionaba, así que había dejado pasar el tema, siguiendo la línea conversacional de Draco. Uno a cero a favor de Malfoy.

—Lo sé —respondió—, pero atrapamos al bastardo, y eso es lo que cuenta.

Blaise se quedó en silencio, observando a Draco. Justo cuando el primero iba a hablar, la puerta se abrió luego de un ligero golpe.

—Malfoy, necesito... —dijo Potter abriendo ligeramente la puerta. No terminó la oración y no entró del todo. Se quedó mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido a Blaise, como si quisiera decirle algo—. Zabini, buenos días.

—Buenos días —respondió Blaise sin expresiones…

Draco tuvo unas repentinas ganas de reírse mucho. Suponía que Potter ya sabía lo de Blaise y Weasley.

Sin poder cubrir la diversión del todo, miró a Potter.

—¿Necesitabas algo?

—Sí —respondió mirando a Zabini de forma extraña, para nada molesto. Luego giró el rostro para ver a Malfoy —Quería hablar algo sobre los informes del caso Johnson.

—Ah —Draco miró a Blaise, arqueando una ceja y Blaise le respondió con una sonrisa. Sí, Potter sabía lo de Weasley y Zabini. Se levantó—. Blaise, te hablo hoy en la noche, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

—Lo sé —respondió, poniéndose en pie también—. Hablamos, Draco. Potter.

Y diciendo eso, pasó por un lado de Harry y salió de la oficina.

—Bien, eso no me lo esperaba —dijo Potter como para sí mismo cuando Blaise ya había dejado la oficina.

—¿Qué no te esperabas? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad, sentándose en la silla de nuevo y moviendo una mano para que Potter hiciera lo mismo… Aunque seguro se sentaba _sobre_ su escritorio.

—Nada, nada. Aunque por la forma en que sonríes supongo que ya lo sabes. Bueno, a mi no me molesta —dijo Potter hablando en clave.

—Ya —Draco se preguntó desde cuándo Potter sabía traducir sus sonrisas—. ¿De qué informes querías hablar?

Potter lo miró mal, luego suspiró resignado.

—No informes lo que sucedido cuando nos infiltramos en el club.

—¿Lo qué sucedió? —preguntó Draco, esperando que Potter entendiera—. No recuerdo que haya sucedido nada extraordinario.

—Sólo quería confirmarlo —dijo Potter, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Confirmado, entonces —respondió Draco sonriendo, señalando de nuevo de la silla—. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Así te relajas un poco, desde que entraste estás allí de pie todo de negro… como la muerte.

Potter inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, mirándolo con sospecha, sin embargo se acercó a la silla.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable? —dijo, sentándose.

—Desde que un Potter amargado conlleva a que yo también me amargue —dijo, pensando en que antes cuando Potter se amargaba más bien le alegraba. Ahora cuando Potter lo estaba, siempre tenía que trabajar más tiempo—. Es para mí propio beneficio —dijo con una sonrisa.

Potter parpadeó un par de veces, mirándolo a través de los cristales.

—Yo no soy amargado —dijo serio. Luego sonrió —. No todo el tiempo, al menos.

Draco se río, apareciendo una taza y ofreciéndosela.

—No, no todo el tiempo —accedió—. Pero sí lo suficiente.

Lo que no dijo, sin embargo, es que desde hacía unas semanas Potter se comportaba, gradualmente, menos amargado. No era necesario decirlo, y de todas formas nunca había visto a Potter trabajando solo o con alguien que no fuera él, así que tal vez el amargo inicial que siempre tuvo se debía a la presencia de Draco… Y ahora como estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo al lado, se sentía más cómodo.

Encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente, pensó que no había sido una decisión tan mala venir a Londres, después de todo.

Potter sonrió frente a sus palabras y negó con la cabeza, moviendo ligeramente su cabello negro.

Tomó un sorbo de té y se acomodó en la silla.

Draco se sorprendió sonriendo, y pensando que podía acostumbrase a tener mañanas como esas.

Si Potter no lo hacía trabajar extra, claro.

FIN.

* * *

_Llegamos al final del segundo caso^^ nos encantaría recibir comentarios respecto al final :)_

_Gracias a todas las personas que nos han dejado comentado, ¡son geniales! También queremos decir que el próximo caso será subido en otro archivo. La idea era hacer casos independientes, pero continuados, un caso como continuación de otro (el dos debía estar publicado aparte, pero yo lo olvidé y cuando me di cuenta era muy tarde xD). _

_¡Así que nos leemos el próximo sábado!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Título:** Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta:** sirem (gracias^^)

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **PG-13 (aún xD)

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro.

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

* * *

**Caso tres****: El hombre calcinado.**

**Primera parte**

Tres semanas.

Tres semanas sin sexo.

Tres semanas sin poder descargar la tensión que tenía acumulada. Pero es que no quería ir a buscar a cualquier chico sólo por hacerlo, así que había decidido ir a la sala de entrenamiento de los Aurores y golpear un poco el saco de boxeo instalado ahí.

Dio un puñetazo hacia el centro de la bolsa dando un pequeño salto; así, guiándose con los pies y girando la cadera, aumentaba la fuerza del golpe. El saco se tambaleó un poco y Harry siguió golpeándolo con fuerza, determinado a vengarse de la confusión que había en su cabeza con el objeto.

Todo se debía a la última misión importante que había tenido con Malfoy, porque Harry sentía que la "actuación" realizada en el dichoso club había sido innecesaria. Sentía que no debía haber actuado como actuó.

Se separó un paso de la bolsa y levantó una pierna, sosteniéndola en alto unos segundos, antes de descargar una potente patada lateral.

Respiraba agitado y gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro, colándose hacia el interior de su camiseta de deporte.

La puerta se abrió, pero Harry no dejó de golpear el saco, alternando puñetazos y patadas. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en Malfoy y en las imágenes mentales que evocaba cuando recordaba lo caliente que había sido su actuación en aquel club. Y si no lo hacía buscando a alguien con quien follar… lo haría golpeando algo.

―Potter, ―El tono de voz de Malfoy no fue completamente alto, pero hizo eco en el vacío lugar― ya veo cómo pasas tus tardes libres; golpeando una bolsa.

―Es mejor que golpear a las personas ―respondió Harry deteniéndose del todo y girando lentamente. Bien, el culpable de parte de su confusión estaba parado frente a él mirándolo extrañado.

―Ya veo ―respondió Malfoy lentamente―. Entonces, si no golpeas ese saco diariamente para descargar la... tensión, ¿serías capaz de golpear a alguien? Creo que necesitas terapia... Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, he escuchado que en la terapia a veces te recomiendan que hagas lo que has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo.

Harry parpadeó confundido por un momento.

―Era sólo un decir, Malfoy ―dijo negando con la cabeza divertido; ya estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios de Draco. Comenzó a rodear lentamente el saco que levitaba a su lado, rozándolo con los dedos―. Además, es una forma de entrenar…

Malfoy lo miró de arriba a abajo, antes de sonreír.

―Ya veo ―repitió―. Pero no estoy aquí para ver cómo descargas golpes a un saco, la verdad es que... ―guardó silencio.

Harry lo miró suspicaz. ¿Qué quería decirle que no era capaz de expresarlo fácilmente en palabras? Nada bueno, probablemente.

―¿Necesitas algo? ―preguntó curioso. No todos los días Draco Malfoy se quedaba sin palabras frente a él.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos.

―En la misión pasada ―comenzó con seriedad―, si no hubiese sido por tu predilección por golpear objetos inanimados y tu falta de sentido común para un mago, es muy probable que hubiésemos muerto. Y ya que no puedo hacer nada con lo del sentido común, he pensado que quizá sería útil que... aprenda a moverme físicamente para cualquier ataque y defenderme.

Aquello era bastante insólito. Draco Malfoy le estaba pidiendo un favor, claro que el favor estaba camuflado bajo un insulto y palabras confusas.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

Sabía que para Malfoy era difícil pedir algo así, pero si lo estaba haciendo... era mejor medir sus palabras y no "ofenderlo".

―Creo que tienes razón ―declaró Harry un poco serio―; no puedes hacer nada con el sentido común ―agregó con una sonrisa. Caminó hasta una banca que estaba contra una pared, se quitó los guantes protectores y tomó una pequeña toalla para secarse el rostro mientras caminaba hacia Draco, quien lo había estado mirando todo el rato.

―¿Me vas a ayudar o no? ―casi gruñó éste, cruzándose de brazos.

―Esa molestia que muestras contra mí será útil para comenzar ―dijo acercándose más―. Claro que voy a ayudarte, ¿cómo podría negarme?

Draco relajó su posición bajando los brazos y mirándolo.

―Aunque ―comenzó, mirándolo―, que me ayudes no impide que intente usar mis nuevos conocimientos contra ti...

―Nunca esperaría que hicieras eso ―dijo Harry, sonriendo con suficiencia ―, ya veremos quien termina bajo el otro ―agregó girándose y caminando hacia el saco nuevamente.

―Muy gracioso, Potter. Deberían darte el premio de payaso del mes―comentó secamente, siguiéndolo desde cerca―. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

―Cuando quieras.

―Bien, mañana entonces —miró el saco de nuevo―. ¿Es tan divertido golpear algo? ―le preguntó con genuino interés―. Siempre te encuentro haciéndolo. Si no es en tu casa, es aquí.

―"Siempre" es una exageración, Malfoy. Pero sí; es divertido ―respondió, mirándolo con atención―. Inténtalo ―agregó, sujetando el saco.

―¿Y arruinar mi traje sudando? ―preguntó Draco arqueando las cejas―. No lo creo. Alguno de nosotros podemos pasar la vida sin divertirnos de esa manera.

Harry entrecerró los ojos intentando no pensar en "Malfoy" y "sudor" en la misma frase. Pensar en aquello no podría darle ningún buen resultado en ese momento.

Decidió no pensar más en aquellas palabras y soltó el saco.

―Como quieras, aunque si es por ese motivo podrías sacarte la chaqueta.

―Pero arruinaría mi camisa ―deslizó los ojos hacia Harry y lo miró juguetonamente―. ¿O también quieres que me la quite?

―No sería la primera vez que veo a un hombre sin camisa, Malfoy ―dijo Harry retando a Draco con la mirada.

―Puedo imaginarlo ―respondió Draco con naturalidad.

Harry soltó una carcajada y se separó del saco.

―Bueno, si no quieres comenzar hoy... ―dijo mientras volvía a acomodarse los guantes negros que estaba usando para protegerse las manos―; voy a continuar.

Draco sonrió, ladeando un poco el rostro.

―Por mí no te detengas ―lo miró una última vez antes de comenzar a alejarse hacia la puerta.

*

Draco estaba revisando el último informe que había escrito, con cuidado de utilizar las palabras más complicadas que sabía, cuando sintió que el hechizo que había puesto para saber cuándo alguien llegaba a la oficina de Potter le indicó que, ciertamente, una persona había entrado. Supuso que era Harry, así que siguió leyendo.

―Harry ―llamó Weasley en la oficina adyacente, su voz se sintió sofocada por las paredes. Luego se escuchó un golpe en la puerta―. Harry, ¿estás ahí?

Weasley. Interesante, Draco no había conversado con Weasley ―no una verdadera conversación, al menos― en toda su vida. Y siendo el caso de que trabajaban juntos, eso era decir algo sobre las habilidades de evasión del Auror. Consideró sorprenderlo con su puerta parlante, pero desechó a un lado la idea. A los Gryffindor era mejor encararlos.

Levantó la varita y abrió la puerta, mirando a Weasley parpadear desde el marco.

―Como ves ―dijo arqueando una ceja, sin levantarse de la silla―, Potter no está aquí, ¿lo necesitas urgentemente?

Weasley entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera decidiendo algo. Luego bufó resignado, pero no había signos de molestia en su rostro.

―Sí, es urgente ―respondió mirándolo―, tienen un nuevo caso.

―Oh ―toda idea de molestar a Weasley se esfumó de su cabeza, aunque sí se extrañaba por el gesto de resignación en vez de irritación. Suponía que Potter había hablado con él. Se levantó de la silla, acercándose―. ¿Algo interesante?

―Llamaron a los Aurores para controlar un Fuego Maldito en una casa a las afueras de Hogsmeade ―informó Weasley alcanzándole una carpeta―. Llegamos al lugar, detuvimos el fuego y encontramos un cuerpo calcinado.

―¿Y por qué suponen que es asesinato? ―preguntó Draco abriendo la carpeta y ojeando las imágenes.

―No lo sabemos ―respondió Weasley serio―, pero tampoco sabemos de quién es el cadáver, así que por ahora hay un muerto en circunstancias sospechosas.

―Supongo que la persona que murió no vive en esa casa ―dijo en voz alta, mirando a Weasley sobre la carpeta―, lo que ya también es bastante excepcional en sí mismo ―guardó silencio un momento―. Voy a buscar a Potter, y luego de eso iremos a la escena del crimen.

―De acuerdo ―asintió la comadreja sin dejar de mirarlo―, allá aún hay Aurores limpiando el desastre ―agregó, antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la oficina.

Draco lo miró con atención hasta que Weasley salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Tal vez sí podía madurar, después de todo. Draco se encogió de hombros, que fuera un poco más consciente sólo aumentaría las posibilidades de éxito en ese equipo.

Cerrando el informe, comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar en donde seguro encontraría a Harry Potter nuevamente; en la sala de entrenamiento.

*

El agua de la ducha caía copiosamente sobre su cuerpo. Harry cerró los ojos unos segundos, enjuagándose el jabón que aún tenía en el cabello.

Luego de que Malfoy saliera de la sala de entrenamiento, Harry había seguido su rutina; golpeando el saco de boxeo por algunos minutos más. Después realizó unas flexiones para luego practicar un poco de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con otros Aurores que habían llegado a la sala momentos antes.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no entrenaba tan intensamente, y quizás el interés por recuperar el ritmo se debía a que Malfoy le había pedido ayuda, a que le había pedido que lo entrenara, y Harry no quería hacerlo mal, no se iba a arriesgar a hacerlo mal.

Abrió los ojos y, a pesar de estar bajo el agua sin sus lentes, notó claramente que Draco Malfoy lo miraba desde el interior del camarín.

Malfoy carraspeó, desviando la mirada.

―Potter, tenemos una misión ―dijo con voz sofocada.

Era una situación bastante incómoda y no porque a Harry le molestara que un hombre lo viera desnudo... no. Era porque aquel hombre era Draco. Y no le molestaba, bueno, sí lo hacía, pero por el simple motivo de que saber que Malfoy había estado mirándolo mientras se duchaba lo ponía caliente y Harry no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Se giró y cortó el agua lo más rápido y natural que pudo. Caminó fuera de la ducha en busca de la primera toalla que encontrara, no quería pasar alguna _vergüenza_ frente a Draco.

―Me visto y hablamos ―dijo, una vez que se cubrió desde la cintura hacia abajo por una toalla―. O si quieres hablamos mientras me visto ―agregó sólo para no demostrar lo nervioso que lo colocaba saberse observado por Draco.

Malfoy se humedeció los labios, asintiendo y bajando la mirada para luego alejar los ojos de nuevo.

―Puedes hacerlo solo, ¿no, Potter? A menos que necesites que alguien te vea para que te vistas ―se alejó un paso―. Y no necesitas responder, fue una pregunta retórica. Te espero afuera.

Lo miró otra vez, alejándose rápido.

―Bien ―respondió Harry mirándolo marcharse, comenzando a buscar su ropa ―, te veo a fuera.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se sentó en la banca más agitado de lo que debería estar después de una ducha. Sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos, intentando convencerse de que no le gustaba la idea de que Malfoy lo mirara. Y más importante, necesitaba negarse que estuviera excitado debido a eso.

Suspiró, dejando cualquier pensamiento sobre "Draco" y "ducha" para otro momento. Recordó algo de un caso. Claro, el único motivo para que Malfoy hubiese ido hasta allí a buscarlo y lo viese desnudo era porque había un caso que resolver. No sabía porqué saber aquello le molestaba.

Comenzó a vestirse velozmente, queriendo que el día terminara. Una vez que estuvo seco y completamente vestido con la ropa muggle que solía llevar bajo la túnica, fue a buscar a Malfoy.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, por algún motivo que no pensaba reflexionar, Harry no quería enfrentarse a Draco inmediatamente.

―¿Cuál es la misión? ―preguntó, ubicándose al lado de Malfoy.

Malfoy despegó la vista de la pared a la que había estado mirando, dirigiéndola a Harry.

―Hubo un incendio en una casa por Hogsmeade. La víctima no ha sido identificada aún y el fuego que se utilizó fue la maldición del Fuego Maldito.

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido.

―Oh, eso suena sospechoso ―dijo mirando a Malfoy―. ¿Hay algo que indique asesinato? ―preguntó.

―Aún no ―respondió, dejando de recostarse en la pared y encarándolo―. Pero eso es lo que vamos a descubrir ―una sonrisa curveaba sus labios.

―Necesitaremos a Zabini ―informó, comenzando a caminar hacia la oficina. Necesitaba su túnica de Auror si querían ir a la escena del crimen. Mientras caminaban en silencio por el pasillo, recordó algo―. ¿Quién te avisó del caso? ―preguntó, abriendo la puerta e ingresando a su oficina.

―Weasley ―respondió Malfoy―. Por lo que veo ya hablaste con él, ¿eh? Me alegra saber que lo tienes tan controlado.

―¿Qué puedo decirte, Malfoy? ―preguntó Harry sonriendo divertido frente a las palabras de Draco―; no puedo evitar tener el control.

―El control sobre ciertas personas, Potter ―lo corrigió Malfoy con su propia sonrisa―. Dudo que poseas la misma capacidad de tener el control con otras.

―¿Quieres averiguarlo? ―preguntó sin poder contenerse. Realmente ya no sabía sobre qué estaban hablando. Sin embargo, notar la carpeta que Draco sostenía lo devolvió a la realidad. Negó la cabeza para olvidar cualquier pensamiento ajeno al trabajo―. Necesitaremos a Zabini en la escena del crimen ―repitió, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

―Yo lo busco ―dijo Malfoy pasándole la carpeta―, y mientras lee el informe.

Harry sostuvo el informe en sus manos y comenzó a leerlo luego de que Malfoy saliera de la oficina.

*

Draco miró por sobre el hombro de Blaise a la persona calcinada. Lo único que podía decir de ella a primera vista era que alguna vez había sido un hombre. Levantó los ojos y contempló el lugar. Era increíble lo que una maldición como la del Fuego Maldito era capaz de hacer en manos inexpertas... O tal vez era al revés, si eso era lo que ese fuego era capaz de hacer con personas que no sabían utilizarlo, aquellas que sí supieran serían invencibles.

Blaise se levantó, sacudiéndose la bata de Medimago.

―Aún con el fuego pude descubrir algo interesante ―dijo mirando a Potter y a Draco alternativamente―. Los dientes delanteros están destrozados, los maxilares centrales y los incisivos laterales están enfundados. Además hay una reforma en el tejido de la encía.

Draco asintió pensando. Se giró hacia Potter para decirle algo, pero su cara de confusión le dio piedad. A veces no comprendía muy bien qué era lo que le habían enseñado a Potter en el curso para convertirse en Auror. Miró a Blaise, quien le dirigió una sonrisa, y Draco sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

―Le dieron un puñetazo ―explicó lentamente. Luego no pudo evitar añadir―: Como lo que haces todos los días con ese saco.

Potter frunció el ceño.

―Sé lo que es un puñetazo, Malfoy, gracias.

―Sólo quería estar seguro ―respondió Malfoy con inocencia, se giró hacia Blaise―. Entonces debemos suponer que, quien sea que lo asesinó, le dio un puñetazo antes.

Zabini asintió, mirando de nuevo el cadáver.

―Es lo más probable.

―¿Murió antes o después del incendio? ―preguntó Potter acercándose también al cadáver.

―Después del incendio ―respondió Zabini―. Murió por hipoxia, envenenado por el dióxido de carbono y el calor del Fuego Maldito, que estaba demasiado descontrolado como para atacar a su víctima. Ejerció en el hombre insuficiencia circulatoria y sufrió un coma antes de morir.

―Entonces aún puede ser una muerte accidental ―dijo Potter negando con la cabeza. Luego miró a uno de los Aurores que estaban en el lugar―. ¿Saben quién invocó el fuego?

―No ―negó el hombre―, sólo encontramos restos de lo que podría haber sido una varita, no es lo suficiente para saber de qué madera era, no podemos extraer ninguna información de ella.

―Bien ―dijo Potter serio―. Y las firmas mágicas, ¿han encontrado algo?

―No, el Fuego Maldito altera los resultados del hechizo de detección, no podemos concluir nada.

—Entonces esto nos deja una víctima sin identificar, una varita calcinada y una casa donde, según los vecinos, nadie vive y de la que no conocemos su dueño aún —Malfoy se pasó ligeramente los dedos por la quijada, girando a ver a Harry—. Aún no podemos descartar suicidio, pero tenemos que eliminar todas las posibles opciones de asesinato primero. Tendremos que saber a quién le pertenece este lugar… ¿Alguien ha reclamado?

―No, y tampoco hay denuncias de alguien desaparecido ―dijo Harry mirándolo con atención―. Ya envié a un Auror al Departamento de Edificios Mágicos, así podremos saber de quién es este lugar ―Potter inclinó un poco el rostro, pensando―. Voy a llamar a Hermione, quizás ella pueda decirnos algo más sobre el Fuego Maldito.

Malfoy frunció los labios dirigiéndose a Zabini.

—¿Encontraste algo más? —le preguntó.

—Hombre de edad media, entre cincuenta y sesenta años. Sangre mezclada, había consumido alcohol hace menos de doce horas, probablemente una copa de vino o un vaso de cerveza. El fuego maldito destruyó muchas evidencias, y esto es lo máximo que pude obtener —Zabini parecía contrariado—. En el laboratorio espero poder sacar algo más.

Draco suspiró, pensando.

Tenían muy pocas pistas para descubrir algo sólido, y el lugar estaba destrozado, lo que no le permitía analizar demasiado. A simple vista parecía que, quien quisiera que fuera ese hombre, había ido a esa casa para suicidarse. Lo que seguro les daría un nombre si se trataba del propio dueño. Se giró hacia Potter.

—Tenemos que hablar con quienes alquilaron o vendieron esta casa —dijo casi en un suspiro—, y de allí avanzar.

―Sí, volvamos al Ministerio y desde allí trabajaremos. Hermione tendrá algunas ideas y podremos avanzar más ―respondió Potter mirando hacia el cadáver―. Zabini, lleva los restos al laboratorio y cuando estén listos, nos mandas el informe con los resultados de los análisis.

—De acuerdo —respondió Blaise, alejándose para recolectar los restos de la víctima.

Draco miró a Potter. La verdad era que todo ese asunto del Fuego Maldito le hacía recordar otras cosas que prefería no recordar.

—Nos vemos allá —le dijo a Harry, suspirando y Desapareciéndose.

*

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que encontraran el cadáver, obtener la información pedida al Departamento de Edificios Mágicos había tardado más de lo esperado; la casa donde se produjo el incendio había sido comprada con un contrato de confidencia. Pero Harry Potter tenía credenciales y poder sobre aquellas cosas.

Eran las siete de la tarde y Harry estaba revisando la última información obtenida; tenían el nombre del dueño de la casa. Pero no tenía con quién compartir la información, Draco no estaba por ningún lado.

Harry sabía que a Malfoy no le gustaba mezclar las dos partes de su vida, sin embargo aquél era un caso especial, no era que Harry quisiera irrumpir en la vida de su compañero. No, claro que no.

Salió del Ministerio rápidamente, pensando en qué decirle a Malfoy para que no lo atacara por irrumpir con trabajo lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo.

Caminó apresurado bajo la suave brisa de otoño y llegó a la puerta del café donde sabía ―porque le había preguntado a Zabini― que Malfoy estaba. Lo que no sabía, y podía observar ahora a través de los cristales, era que estaba acompañado.

Pensó en la valentía Gryffindor y abrió la puerta decidido; la información que tenía era importante. Dio un par de pasos dentro del local y llegó a la mesa donde estaba Draco Malfoy y su cita. Harry se detuvo detrás de su compañero y el acompañante de Malfoy se lo quedó mirando.

Aún sentado, el hombre se veía alto. Era moreno y tenía los ojos de un azul cielo, bastante sorprendente. Estaba vestido ligeramente casual, con un suéter cuello de tortuga y una chaqueta de traje. Y, por supuesto, era bastante atractivo.

―¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? ―preguntó educado, lo que ocasionó que Malfoy girara la cabeza para ver con quién hablaba.

Cuando vio a Harry, sus cejas se fruncieron levemente, antes de que sus labios formaran una sonrisa de medio lado.

―Potter ―lo saludó―. ¿Ocurre algo?

―Malfoy, lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado... ―dijo mirando atentamente a la pareja de Draco.

El hombre se puso en pie, ofreciéndole una mano.

―Supongo que es Harry Potter ―dijo mirando a Malfoy un momento, dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a Harry―. Soy Owen Holland, es un placer.

Harry le sonrió amablemente, estrechando la mano y preguntándose cómo se comportaría Draco cuando estaba en una cita. Probablemente era agradable y seductor.

―Lamento interrumpir ―dijo Harry lentamente, mirando primero a Owen y luego a Malfoy―, pero es importante.

―Ya lo dijiste ―dijo Draco rodando los ojos, mirando a Owen―. ¿Podemos dejarlo para la semana que viene? ―le preguntó mientras se levantaba―, hay algo importante que tengo que hacer.

Owen Holland le sonrió, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

―Sé lo inoportuno que es el trabajo a veces ―dijo con una sonrisa afable―. ¿Luego te envío una lechuza?

―Claro ―respondió Draco apartando la silla y acercándose a él, le tocó la mano suavemente, besándole la mejilla―. Nos vemos luego ―dijo con una sonrisa, separándose de él y mirando a Harry. Parecía divertido―. Vamos entonces, Potter.

Harry miró a Owen asintiendo con la cabeza como despedida, luego miró a Malfoy y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

―Malfoy... ―comenzó a decir dudoso, pero no continuó, no sabía realmente qué decir. La situación lo incomodaba bastante. Siguió caminando hasta salir de aquel lugar y, una vez afuera, se giró para mirar a Malfoy.

―Dime ―respondió Draco con la misma media sonrisa que le había dirigido en el café―. ¿Crees que voy a gritarte por haber interrumpido una cita con el único hombre que he conocido desde que regresé que me llamó suficientemente la atención? ¿O tal vez crees que me voy a molestar y a insultarte?

Harry lo miró sospechoso.

―No tienes porqué actuar así, sé perfectamente que no te gusta mezclar las cosas ―dijo Harry como toda respuesta.

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

―Primero, ¿actuar cómo? Segundo, no grito ―se detuvo, ladeando un poco el rostro―. Y tercero, en este trabajo hay llamadas inesperadas, si me dieran un Knut por cada vez que me han interrumpido sería más rico de lo que soy. Y sólo fue una cita, Potter. Agradezco que no fuera una sesión de sexo.

―Actuar como si me intimidaras ―respondió Harry evaluando cada movimiento de Draco―, además, ya sé que no gritas, es de plebeyos, ¿no?

―Exacto ―dijo Malfoy―. Y no actúe así, sólo hice unas preguntas para sacarte de tu error.

―¿Error? ―preguntó Harry un poco confundido por la actitud amable de Malfoy, realmente esperaba que se molestara al ser interrumpido, no que lo tomara tan... bien. Además, no sabía muy bien qué decir, su mente estaba un poco alterada pensando qué le provocaba haber visto a Malfoy en una cita.

―Potter, hoy estás más lento que habitualmente. Es difícil seguir una conversación con alguien así.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pensando, luego sonrió.

―Lo sé.

Malfoy sólo le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

―Malfoy, ¿Owen es mago, cierto? ―preguntó Harry repentinamente y sin pensarlo luego de unos segundos de silencio.

―Lo es ―le respondió Draco mirándolo de reojo―. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Porque sabía tu nombre?

―Sólo curiosidad ―respondió Harry. Realmente no iba a decirle que justamente era por eso, que por un momento pensó que quizás Malfoy le había hablado de él a su cita. Aquello sería ridículo―. Como sea ―agregó para cambiar de tema a algo menos personal―, tengo nueva información sobre el caso.

―Eso pensé ―respondió Malfoy crípticamente―. ¿Saben quién es el dueño de la casa?

―Sí, sabemos eso, y Hermione pensó en una forma de anular el rastro mágico del Fuego Maldito ―explicó Harry rápidamente. No sabía porqué, pero quería irse de allí.

―¿Una forma de anular el rastro del Fuego Mágico? ―preguntó con interés―. Eso es interesante, no sabía que se podía hacer.

―Yo tampoco sabía ―dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, un poco más tranquilo―, supongo que es uno de los misterios de los Inefables... dijo que lo sacó de una serie muggle. No entendí mucho realmente.

Siguieron caminando por unos minutos sin hablar nada más. Harry no sabía realmente hacia dónde iban.

―¿Vamos a buscar al dueño de la casa? ―preguntó para romper el silencio.

―¿No era allí hacia donde nos dirigíamos? ―preguntó Draco de vuelta, con una ceja arqueada.

―Yo estaba siguiéndote... ―respondió Harry con una sonrisa queriendo salir de sus labios por lo extraño de la situación.

Malfoy desvió los ojos, mirando al frente. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

―Potter, qué tonto. ¿Hemos estado caminando estos quince minutos hacia ningún lado? ¿Por qué no nos aparecemos entonces? ¿Y por qué me estabas siguiendo a mí si yo no sé dónde queda la casa del dueño?

Harry entrecerró los ojos preguntándose qué demonios sucedía. Primero seguía a Malfoy sin ningún motivo cuando deberían haber estado interrogando al sospecho hacía quince minutos, y lo peor de todo era que sólo se había dado cuenta de aquello cuando Draco lo dijo… ¿Y por qué el muy estúpido lo hacía sentir así de… _estúpido_?

Negó con la cabeza suavemente, debía dejar de darle vueltas a aquella bizarra situación. Estaba cansado, eso era todo, estaba cansado y por eso las cosas parecían algo que no era. Quizás si lo repetía podía creerlo.

―Malfoy ―dijo Harry, deteniéndose repentinamente―, estoy cansado, no razoné bien las cosas ―agregó. Luego respiró hondo, concentrándose―. Bien, aparezcámonos en el lugar.

―Tú nunca razonas mucho las cosas ―Malfoy vaciló, pero pareció llegar rápido a una conclusión porque lo agarró del brazo―. No sé dónde queda ―se explicó con una ceja arqueada.

―Soy Gryffindor, ¿recuerdas? ―preguntó Harry mirando hacia los alrededores para asegurarse que nadie los viera―. Vamos ―dijo antes de aparecerlos.

*

Draco se dio cuenta de la hora justo cuando Potter ya los había Aparecido frente a la casa. Eran pasadas las ocho, por lo que no eran horas de visitar a nadie para pedir información sobre un caso de asesinato. Sintió cómo su rostro se calentaba.

Merlín, por el incómodo momento que había tenido con Potter después de despedirse de Owen, cuando ambos habían estado siguiendo al otro y, por lo tanto, caminando sin ningún lugar en mente porque ninguno se dirigía a algún lado, no había pensado en la hora. Se suponía que él pensaba en esas cosas…

¿Y con qué derecho Potter lo incomodaba? Apareciendo en su cita, interrumpiendo a esa hora y al final respondiendo las preguntas de Draco con seriedad y —realmente— no debería encontrar eso tan adorable como lo hacía.

Necesitaba tiempo lejos de Harry Potter. Punto.

Potter miró a su alrededor, el lugar estaba en silencio y parecía bastante tranquilo, a diferencia del Auror que tenía el ceño fruncido, probablemente en concentración. Sacó su varita y realizó un hechizo rápidamente.

―La casa está vacía ―concluyó mirándolo.

―Bien ―respondió Draco asintiendo, intentando formar una sonrisa―. Porque no son horas de visita.

Potter sonrió extrañamente. Luego suspiró despacio.

―Al parecer no tuvo sentido arruinar tu noche ―dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco no sabía muy bien qué responder. No podía negar que se había divertido con Owen, pero había algo que... Mejor paraba esa línea de pensamiento. Arqueó una ceja.

―Eres Gryffindor ―dijo como modo de explicación, que para Draco lo tenía―. ¿Crees que Granger esté en el Ministerio?

―No, no se sentía muy bien y la obligué a irse. Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana ―dijo Potter pareciendo incómodo.

Draco se preguntó si lo estaba porque se había dado cuenta de que no había tenido ningún sentido interrumpirlo con Owen. El "asunto importante" del que quería encargarse se trataba de una información que perfectamente le pudo haber dicho al día siguiente y una visita que no debería hacerse a esa hora.

Era uno de los momentos más incómodos de la vida de Draco.

Por un lado, quería decirle eso, que no había sido necesario ir a buscarlo. Por otro, le daba algo de... bueno, le hacía sentir algo extraño saber que Potter no había esperado al día siguiente y lo había ido a buscar para decirle la información. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro hombre excepto Harry, hubiese pensado otras cosas.

Decidió no decir nada. Avergonzarlo sólo significaría avergonzarse a sí mismo.

―¿Hay algo nuevo que sabes acerca del caso?

―Si supiera algo ya te lo habría dicho ―respondió secamente.

―Sólo quería asegurarme ―dijo Draco. Titubeó... No sabía si debía irse ahora o quedarse. Merlín, parecía un idiota.

―Vámonos, no tenemos nada más que hacer acá ―dijo Potter alejándose de la casa. Se detuvo y parecía querer decir algo, pero negó con la cabeza y guardo silencio.

―De acuerdo ―Draco lo miró de nuevo, decidiéndose―. Nos vemos mañana, Potter ―inclinó la cabeza un poco, Apareciéndose.

* * *

_Al final publicaremos todo dentro del mismo fic y no por separado como yo creía XD Saludos, gracias por leer y de antemano agradecemos los geniales comentarios que nos envían._

_Responderé los que me faltan ahorita :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Título:** Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **sirem

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación:**

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro xD.

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

* * *

**Caso tres****: El hombre calcinado.**

**Segunda parte**

Llegó a la oficina minutos antes de la hora de entrada. La noche anterior, luego de la incómoda situación vivida con Malfoy, Harry se fue a su apartamento necesitando un trago. Por Merlín que se había sentido como un idiota.

Además, que a toda la tensión que tenía acumulada, se sumaba la falta de sexo. Y claro, ver a Malfoy todos los días no lo ayudaba demasiado. Luego del segundo trago, se duchó y se masturbó bajo el agua hasta sentir que la rigidez se iba disolviendo. Después, cuando se acostó a dormir, se sentía mucho mejor.

Y al despertar, supo que necesitaba alguna forma de comunicarse con Malfoy que no involucrara su presencia, no quería interrumpir nunca más una de sus cita, aquello había sido desastroso.

Revisó rápidamente la información que le había entregado Hermione sobre el experimento que quería llevar a cabo para determinar la lectura mágica del Fuego Maldito mientras esperaba que Draco llegara.

Cuando escuchó ruidos en la oficina contigua a la suya, esperó unos minutos y se levantó lentamente.

_Tranquilízate Potter. Es Malfoy. No dejes que te afecte, _se dijo mentalmente. Sabía que si recordaba lo de la tarde anterior se pondría nervioso.

―Malfoy ―llamó quedo, golpeando suavemente la puerta.

―Puedes pasar ―dijo la puerta magnánimamente, abriéndose sola.

Adentro, Malfoy estaba medio inclinado sobre su estantería de libros, escogiendo algo para, seguramente, pasar todas las horas que podía leyendo en su oficina mientras bebía tazas de té.

―¿Deseas algo? —preguntó sin voltearse.

―Sí ―respondió Harry entrando con cuidado a la oficina de Malfoy―. Aún es temprano para ir a interrogar al dueño de la propiedad incendiada, así que quería preguntarte algo ―dijo Harry.

―Adelante ―indicó Malfoy, girando un poco el rostro para verlo y mostrando una sonrisa.

―Creo que necesitamos una forma de comunicarnos que no implique presencias físicas... No quisiera interrumpir alguna cita tuya otra vez.

―¿Presencias físicas? ―preguntó Malfoy enderezándose y arqueando ambas cejas―. ¿Quieres decir algo que no te involucre a ti apareciéndote en algún restaurante mientras tengo una cita o a mí interrumpiendo en tu casa mientras estás con alguien? ¿Y cómo sugieres que lo hagamos? ¿Por telepatía? ¿O quieres mandar lechuzas?

―Por teléfono, obviamente ―respondió de inmediato. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, había olvidado la expresión de Draco aquella vez que lo había interrumpido en su casa.

―¿Por teléfono? ―repitió Malfoy de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño―. Potter, sólo utilizo el teléfono cuando no quiero arrodillarme para llamar por flu. No me gusta; es como hablar con un objeto ―guardó silencio unos segundos―. Además, si es una emergencia puedes mandar un _patronus_.

―No funcionará si estamos en público, además; yo me relaciono con muggles, pensé en eso también. El teléfono es la única opción viable a menos que no te moleste que aparezca en persona cada vez que ocurre una emergencia ―replicó Harry caminando hacia el escritorio de Malfoy y apoyándose en él.

Malfoy lo miró mal.

―Parece que pensaste mucho en esto... Sabía que ocurriría algo malo cada vez que lo hicieras.

Harry se permitió reír divertido. Bien, todo volvía a la normalidad.

―Alguien tiene que hacerlo por los dos, ¿no? Además, lo dices como si usar un teléfono móvil fuera algo muy terrible.

Malfoy rodó los ojos, rodeando el escritorio y sentándose en su sillón con elegancia. Luego se encogió de hombros.

―Lo hago sonar como si fuera algo que me desagrada hacer, lo cual es. Pero te haré caso y conseguiré uno de esos que llevan todos los muggles... Aunque, por supuesto, lo pagará el Ministerio.

―Por supuesto ―concedió Harry sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy, pero levantándose de donde estaba para volver a su oficina.

―Espera ―lo llamó Draco antes de que se fuera―. ¿Me puedes mostrar el informe de Granger sobre la separación de las propiedades mágicas en el Fuego Maldito? Quiero verlo.

―Lógico ―dijo Harry caminando hacia su oficina. Tomó el informe que le había enviado Hermione y volvió hacia la oficina de Malfoy―. Según lo que entendí, usará el mismo método para determinar el tiempo que un hechizo lleva en ejecución, determinado intensidades ―explicó, extendiéndole el informe a Malfoy―. El problema es que necesitará hacer un experimento peligroso.

―¿Peligroso en qué sentido?

―Quiere realizar el hechizo sin interferencias de señales mágicas para medir su intensidad.

Malfoy no respondió, sino que se quedó revisando el informe.

―Seguiré leyendo esto ―le explicó a Harry, levantando la mirada―. Tú deberías encargarte de conseguirme un teléfono si no tienes nada más que hacer ―añadió con una sonrisa.

―Haré lo que pueda ―dijo Harry sonriendo inocentemente. Luego salió de la oficina de Malfoy y cerró la puerta.

*

Draco terminó de leer el informe y se estiró en el sillón, relajándose por completo sobre su espalda.

Las teorías mágicas de Granger involucrando teorías muggles eran bastante interesantes. Ausentemente se preguntó si sería muy raro hablar con ella al respecto, pero desechó la idea. No tenía muchas ganas de crear puentes entre ellos, sólo le interesaba lo que estaba en su cabeza, después de todo.

Miró la puerta. Debería ir a hablar con Potter y preguntarle cuándo partirían a casa del dueño de la casa incinerada. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, le daba algo de indecisión señalar algo al respecto, porque eso significaría que ambos iban a recordar el momento incómodo ―y estúpido― que habían vivido la noche anterior. Draco no recordaba la última vez que se había sonrojado por algo, pero en ese momento había estado muy cerca de hacerlo.

Suspirando y sabiendo que no lograba nada alargando la situación, se levantó y caminó hasta la oficina de Potter.

―Ey ―dijo entrando y viéndolo ocupado, como siempre―. Deberíamos ir a visitar al hombre dueño de la casa.

Potter dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Draco.

―Sí, deberíamos ―dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja. Potter tenía esa mirada que a veces le dirigía. Medio severa y medio no.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―cuestionó Potter ordenando los informes que veía y levantándose.

―Por nada ―respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros. Si Potter no lo decía, él tampoco lo iba a hacer.

―¿Entonces? ―volvió a cuestionar, colocándose la túnica de Auror sobre la ropa muggle que vestía.

―¿Entonces qué? ―Draco se preguntó qué tipo de conversación era la que estaban manteniendo, porque no tenía ningún sentido. Sacudió la cabeza, molestándose consigo mismo por actuar tan extraño e infantil. Si Potter no quería reconocer lo que pasaba, entonces él tenía que hacerlo―. Escucha, Potter. No sé qué te ocurre y tal vez es mejor que no lo sepa si sólo va a servir para causar conflictos entre nosotros. Así que, preguntaré de nuevo y esta vez me vas a responder con una respuesta y no con otra pregunta, ¿de acuerdo? ―inhaló aire―. ¿Nos vamos?

―Vamos. Pero si quieres saber qué me sucede te lo diré ―dijo sin moverse de donde estaba―. Puedo reconocer cuando hago cosas sin pensar.

A Draco ese comentario le divirtió un poco, pero por la seriedad en la expresión de Harry supo que no era tiempo para eso.

―Bien ―dijo asintiendo, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante, casi sin moverse―. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

―Lo que pasó ayer… disculpa por interrumpirte sin objetivo real. Debí saber que la información podía esperar hasta hoy. Yo no pensé en la hora cuando fui a buscarte, sólo quería terminar con esto pronto ―dijo rápidamente.

Draco tuvo un rebelde pensamiento que le señalaba lo atractivo que Potter se veía balbuceando —y eso _sí_ que era extraño—, pero lo obligó esfumarse con rapidez. En cambio, ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. Tenía que tener cuidado con lo que iba a decir a continuación.

―Potter ―comenzó―, estabas haciendo tu trabajo. ¿Y qué si te emocionaste más de la cuenta? No es el fin del mundo, ni de mi relación con Owen, sólo era una cita. Ahora, el momento de ayer fue ―intentó pensar en una palabra adecuada― incómodo, pero pasó y no es necesario recordarlo. Así que, ¿por qué mejor no lo olvidamos?

―Lo sé. No fue nada. Sólo quería aclarar las cosas ―dijo un poco más relajado. Luego sonrió y tomó la varita que había dejado sobre el escritorio―. ¿Vamos? ―preguntó.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Por supuesto.

*

Se habían aparecido al mismo lugar de la noche anterior, excepto que ahora era de día. Harry iba caminando pausadamente al lado de Draco.

Cuando llegaron a la casa donde vivía el dueño de la propiedad incinerada, Harry levantó la mano y tocó el timbre.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer apareció por ella. Era algo mayor, con cabello ya canoso y arrugas en el rostro. Se la veía mal.

―¿Quiénes son? ―preguntó con voz temblorosa.

―Buenos días ―saludó Harry cortésmente―. Aurores ―se presentó indicando su túnica―. Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter ―continuó, indicando primero a Malfoy y luego a él―. Buscamos a Jack Alden.

―Oh, Dios ―la mujer soltó un suspiro entrecortado, con algo muy parecido al alivio―. No vinieron a decirme que estaba muerto ―gimoteó, comenzando a llorar.

Malfoy parecía que se encontraba en una pesadilla y miró a Harry como diciéndole que arreglara lo que había causado.

Harry dio un paso hacia la señora y le tomó una mano.

―Lo siento mucho ―dijo Harry, levantando el mentón de la bruja―, pero no podemos asegurarlo. Estamos investigando el origen de magia no permitida ―continuó suavemente, en el estado en que estaba la mujer no podía decirle qué investigaban realmente, pero tampoco le había mentido―. La propiedad donde se originó la magia pertenece a su marido.

La mujer visiblemente se intentó controlar, comenzando a respirar con más normalidad y dejando de llorar. Al parecer sólo había sido una crisis de poco tiempo, porque en pocos minutos estuvo tranquila de nuevo, aunque con los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas. Asintió con la cabeza.

―Pasen ―dijo soltándose de Harry y apartándose debajo del marco―, así pueden preguntar lo que necesiten.

Harry entró primero, seguido de Malfoy, quien ahora se veía más serio y profesional.

―Ayer ―comenzó Harry―, se originó un incendio mágico en una casa ubicada a las afueras de Hogsmeade, la casa pertenece a su marido. ¿Hace cuántos días no lo ve? ―preguntó en voz baja.

―Desde ayer ―respondió ella, sentándose en un sillón e indicándoles el sofá para que hicieran lo mismo―. Pero creo que están confundidos, mi marido no tiene... _tenía_ ninguna casa en Hogsmeade —dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Harry miró a Draco para comprobar si sus sospechas tenían sentido, y por la forma en la que éste arqueó una ceja, sí lo tenían.

―La casa estaba a su nombre en el Departamento de Edificios Mágicos, su esposo sí tenía una vivienda en Hogsmeade ―dijo Harry mirándola con atención―. Necesitamos alguna foto de su marido, por favor. En esa casa se realizó la maldición del Fuego Maldito y encontramos un cadáver. Necesitamos identificarlo.

La mujer soltó un pequeño llanto, pero se controló de nuevo, asintiendo. Se acercó a la chimenea y apartó una fotografía, acercándosela a Harry, pero quien la tomó fue Malfoy.

―No sabía qué tenía una casa allí ―dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos―. ¿Por qué lo haría? Nunca la vi... Es... ¿Me puede decir desde cuándo la tiene?

―No tenemos esa información, lo lamentamos mucho. ¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde podría estar su marido? Cualquier detalle puede sernos útil ―dijo inclinándose levemente para ver la imagen que Malfoy tenía en las manos.

En la foto salían tres personas. La mujer, un hombre de su misma edad, bajo, con entradas en los cabellos y canas, y un adolescente a su lado, con la expresión y la posición física de cualquier joven con menos de dieciséis años.

―¿Tiene un hijo? ―preguntó Malfoy para confirmarlo. La mujer asintió.

―No tengo idea de dónde se pueda encontrar Jack. La última vez que lo vi se dirigía al trabajo ―su voz sonaba dolorida.

―¿Dónde trabaja? ―preguntó Harry.

―En una empresa familiar ―respondió la mujer―. Mantenía algunas empresas de pociones y criaturas mágicas.

―¿Ha tenido algún comportamiento extraño últimamente? ―preguntó Malfoy pasándole por completo la fotografía a Harry.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

―De acuerdo ―comenzó Harry mirando a Draco para saber si quería preguntar algo más―. Eso es todo lo que queríamos saber, quédese en la ciudad, estaremos en contacto con usted ―terminó, caminando hacia la puerta.

La mujer asintió y se recogió, casi parecía que se hubiese encogido en el sillón. Después de mirarla por última vez, Malfoy salió rápidamente de la casa.

―No se preocupe ―agregó Harry antes de llegar a la puerta―, cualquier información que obtenga se la haré llegar personalmente, ¿de acuerdo?

―De acuerdo ―la mujer se levantó, suspirando―. Hasta luego, señor Potter. Cuando sepa algo... ―no terminó la oración.

―Le informo ―terminó Harry sonriendo levemente―. Hasta pronto ―se despidió antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Se alejó de la casa hacia donde estaba Draco.

―¿Nunca le has informado a alguien que su esposo está muerto? ―preguntó Harry curioso mirando a Draco.

―No era mi trabajo ―respondió Malfoy sin mirarlo―. Por lo general descubría al culpable, los Aurores lo atrapaban y yo nunca veía los parientes de las víctimas a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

―A mi no me molesta, por algo somos un equipo ―dijo Harry comenzando a caminar hacia algún lugar para Aparecerse.

―Claro ―dijo Malfoy sonriéndole―. Tú te encargas de las esposas y yo del asesino, ¿no?

Malfoy sonrió, segundos antes de Aparecerse sin esperar respuesta.

*

Draco se dejó caer suavemente sobre la silla que Potter tenía frente al escritorio, mirándolo con seriedad. Como siempre, se le veía ocupado, aunque Draco tenía grandes sospechas de que lo que tanto escribía Potter en esas hojas eran garabatos, porque no tenían _tanto _ trabajo.

—Potter —comenzó, reclinándose un poco—, creo que me tienes que dar algo, ¿no? —intentó por todos los medios lograr que no sonara como una proposición indecente, pero era algo difícil.

Potter levantó la cabeza y dejó la pluma lentamente sobre el escritorio. Sonrió como si planeara algo y se acomodó en la silla.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó sin disimular que se estaba divirtiendo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, pensando que esa forma de reaccionar era muy sospechosa. Por un momento se preguntó qué estaría tramando Potter, y si tenía algo planeado que lo involucrara de alguna forma... Aunque si lo estaba viendo así era porque _sí _ lo involucraba de alguna forma. Se acomodó mejor en la silla, debía de estar atento a cada reacción de Potter, no sabía qué esperar. Decidió seguir con esa línea de conversación.

Ni se le pasó por la mente que los métodos que utilizaba para analizar a los asesinos los estaba usando con Potter.

—Al medio de comunicación que me ibas a regalar —dijo con dulzura, añadiendo luego con una sonrisa completamente opuesta a su tono—: ¿A qué más crees que me podría referir?

Potter apoyó los codos en el escritorio y entrelazó los dedos. En su rostro había una sonrisa muy poco inocente.

—A clases de defensa, obvio. Pero logré conseguirte un teléfono...

Clases de defensa... Cierto, lo había olvidado.

De repente no le parecía tan buena idea ahora que no estaba en la misma habitación con un Potter sudado y ejercitado. Torció el gesto.

—¿Qué esperas para dármelo? —preguntó entonces, pensando que lo del teléfono tampoco sonaba como una buena idea.

Potter se levantó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo. Se acercó a la estantería que estaba en su oficina y cogió una pequeña caja.

—Toma —dijo extendiendo la mano—, ya tiene los hechizos necesarios para que funcione en lugares mágicos.

Draco se humedeció los labios, esperando lo peor, y abrió la caja.

Dentro había un teléfono celular negro, discreto y al parecer, inofensivo. Tenía una pequeña pantalla luminosa donde aparecía la hora y la compañía del teléfono. Al abrirlo, se encontraban el teclado numérico y una pantalla más grande.

Draco lo levantó, mirándolo detalladamente. No le veía nada de especial, sólo que era muy pequeño. Miró a Potter.

—Qué decepcionante —dijo honesto, arqueando una ceja—. Me pareció, por tus expresiones, que iba a ser algo más... diferente.

—¿Esperaba que te hiciera una broma? Porque si era eso, tiene solución —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo divertido.

—¿Tiene solución? —Draco dejó caer el teléfono en la caja—. ¿Qué diablos me regalaste, Potter?

—Un teléfono. Normal. Discreto. Útil. Ya no somos niños para hacernos bromas, Malfoy —dijo Potter mirándolo con atención.

—Ya —no lo creía. Las reacciones de Potter habían demostrado lo contrario, pero tenía algo de verdad lo que había dicho. Decidió cambiar el tema—. Así que... ¿vamos a comenzar las clases hoy?

Potter volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Sí. Si no te has arrepentido, claro.

—Nunca —respondió Draco con una sonrisa, sintiéndose más cómodo ahora que sabía que el teléfono no saltaría y le explotaría o algo—. A menos que tú te hayas arrepentido de entrenarme, claro.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —preguntó Potter caminando hacia el escritorio—. Será interesante.

—¿Qué será interesante? —preguntó Draco entrecerrando los ojos. Por alguna razón, se sentía a la defensiva, seguramente porque Potter lo había confundido y eso no pasaba nunca con nadie más. Intentó calmarse, las cosas que le pasaban con Harry nunca le sucedían con nadie más tampoco, pero eso no significaba nada. Añadió—: ¿Verme sudado y rojo por el ejercicio físico? Potter, pervertido. Sabía que tu gigantesca atracción por el entrenamiento se debía a algo más que a querer tener músculos.

—Yo no he dicho nada, Malfoy. Eres tú el que está imaginando cosas —dijo Potter arreglando las cosas que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez. Pero tal vez no —sonrió con malicia.

Potter frunció el ceño, pero no parecía molesto, parecía estar pensando algo.

—¿Tienes ropa deportiva? —preguntó—. No creo que quieras arruinar tu traje —agregó.

―No, no tengo ―dijo. Comprar ropa deportiva no estaba exactamente en su lista de prioridades.

―Mmm, a mí me da lo mismo, pero creo que necesitas algo cómodo ―dijo Potter.

Draco se estiró en la silla. Tenía la excusa perfecta para retrasar esa sesión deportiva que impulsivamente había pedido, pero Potter podría pensar que le tenía miedo al saco ése si no aceptaba algo.

―Puedo ir a comprar algo ―dijo mirando la hora. Aún era temprano―, a menos que tengas otra solución.

―No, no tengo otra solución, a menos, claro, que no te moleste usar mi ropa.

Draco lo miró algo escandalizado. ¿Usar ropa usada? Eso iba más allá de lo que podía aceptar... o era aceptable aceptar.

Se levantó con rapidez. No le importaba lo que la gente pensaba de él, así que no debería importarle tampoco lo que Potter pensara de él. Draco no podía usar una ropa sudada por otras personas, no importaba quién fuera o que estuviese perfectamente pulcra, era el simple hecho de usar algo que no le pertenecía lo que lo hacía... imposible.

—Creo que prefiero comprarme mi ropa —explicó—. No tardaré nada. Y si voy ahora podrás crear tu lista de ejercicios que quieres que haga... Y todos los planes que tienes pensado... planear.

Potter soltó una carcajada.

—Lo siento, es que pareces asustado —explicó—. Adelante —agregó haciendo un gesto con la mano—, ve a comprar algo.

Draco frunció el ceño. No estaba asustado, sólo obedecía las reglas básicas de higiene. Debería haber sabido que Potter no las entendería.

—Eso haré —dijo acercándose a la puerta, se giró en el último momento—. Y más te vale tener un buen plan de ejercicios o lo que sea, Potter. Porque de otra manera no podré sentirme satisfecho.

Potter se mordió el labio inferior pero no respondió.

*

Menos de una hora después de aquella extraña conversación, Draco volvió a la oficina de Harry con una bolsa levitando tras él.

Harry había estado sentado en un sillón pensando qué podía hacer para practicar con Malfoy y no quedar mal; además, las palabras de Malfoy lo confundían y alteraban: "Porque de otra manera no podré sentirme satisfecho"… ¡satisfecho!

¿Qué derecho tenía Malfoy de emplear palabras que tenían un claro doble sentido? Merlín, ¿qué necesitaba Malfoy para sentirse satisfecho?

Y además, ¿por qué demonios le importaba tanto?

Decidió que lo mejor era no pensar en ello y concentrarse en no quedar mal cuando practicara con él.

Suspiró. Era tan idiota sentirse así, era como si Malfoy le gustase o algo así de extraño. Porque Harry podía aceptar que sentía cierta atracción física por el otro mago, bueno, bastante atracción física, si era sincero. Pero de ahí a sentir un interés real por Draco como… como Draco, no, no lo creía.

Demonios, ni él se entendía.

Cuando Malfoy irrumpió en su oficina, Harry se sobresaltó unos segundos, los necesarios para controlarse.

―¿Estás listo? ―preguntó mirándolo.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja.

—Por supuesto que sí, Potter. Siempre lo estoy.

Harry controló cualquier reacción frente a aquellas palabras. Probablemente Malfoy no las había dicho para que Harry las malpensara. Claro que no, ¿para qué Malfoy querría lograr que él sexualizara su relación? Demonios, otra vez estaba pensando idioteces.

Se pateó mentalmente por estúpido y se concentró en el reto de enfrentar a Malfoy.

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo Harry desviando la vista fugazmente hacia el cuerpo de Draco.

—¿Comenzamos de una vez? —preguntó Malfoy sentándose de nuevo en la silla y estirando las piernas, apoyando una sobre la otra—, ¿o sigues ocupado escribiendo garabatos?

—¿Acaso me ves escribiendo? —preguntó Harry sin saber porque su tono era de molestia. Quizás sí, quizás le molestaba que Malfoy pensara que él sólo se dedicaba a golpear cosas y a trabajar. Sin motivo alguno le dieron ganas de demostrarle que él era mucho más que eso—. Como sea, vamos —dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Malfoy mantuvo adecuadamente la boca cerrada, siguiéndolo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamiento que estaba afortunadamente vacía. Harry no se sentía con ánimos de interactuar con nadie más.

―Vamos a cambiarnos ―dijo Harry y su voz, luego del extenso silencio, sonó algo extraña. Se dirigió hacia los vestuarios que estaban cruzando una puerta dentro de la gran sala. Harry entró con la confianza de hacer aquello rutinariamente y abrió, utilizando su varita, el casillero donde tenía su ropa de deporte. Sacó una camiseta, un pantalón y zapatillas. Luego se giró y comenzó a vestirse, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que a Malfoy le molestara verlo desnudo.

Sintió cómo Malfoy dejaba la bolsa en un banco, y comenzaba a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa con calma, mirándolo con seriedad.

—¿Por qué te molestaste? —preguntó secamente.

—No estoy molesto —respondió inmediatamente, girándose. Deseó no haberlo hecho. Tardó unos segundos en desviar la vista del cuerpo de Draco, pero lo logró… Respiró tranquilo luego de eso. Se estaba comportando como un crío.

—Por supuesto, Potter —dijo Malfoy quitándose la camisa por completo y mirándolo irritado—. Saliste de tu oficina casi corriendo, con el ceño fruncido, apenas hablaste y cuando lo hiciste sólo fue para ordenarme. Se nota lo contento que estás.

—Malfoy —comenzó Harry en tono de advertencia—, créeme cuando te digo que no quieres saberlo. Porque yo desearía no haberlo notado nunca —agregó, quitándose la camisa con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Como quieras —respondió Malfoy fríamente, buscando en la bolsa una camisa que se comenzó a poner.

Harry se colocó la camiseta que había elegido sin volver a mirar a Draco. Sabía que se estaba comportando injustamente con él. Apretó los dientes, pensando qué diría Malfoy si le contaba que al parecer se sentía atraído hacia él. Probablemente le diría que tantos años de persecución le habían afectado el cerebro. Medio sonrió por pensar aquello.

Se sacó los pantalones y se colocó unos de deporte, luego se sentó para comenzar a colocarse las zapatillas y desvió la vista hacia Draco. Suspiró resignado.

—Malfoy... —llamó suavemente observando a su compañero—. Lo siento, no debí hablarte así. Hagamos como si nada hubiese pasado, ¿de acuerdo?

Malfoy parpadeó un momento, antes de que una sonrisa curveara sus labios.

—Si me compras unas flores y unos chocolates te perdono —se burló, soltando una carcajada y sacando unos zapatos de la bolsa—. Potter, acabas de sonar como un hombre disculpándose con su mujer. Y tú ni estas casado ni yo soy una fémina.

Harry entrecerró los ojos unos segundos para luego reírse. Draco tenía razón, había sonado como un esposo arrepentido.

—Eso me queda claro —dijo Harry, primero mirando a Draco a los ojos y luego bajando la vista por su cuerpo—. Te espero afuera —agregó antes de comenzar a caminar fuera de los camarines.

*

Draco apoyó las manos en las rodillas, respirando entrecortadamente. Merlín, le costaba respirar. No recordaba la última vez que había sudado tanto y no fuera por una sesión increíblemente fantástica de sexo... Levantó una mano temblorosa y se apartó algunos mechones sudorosos de la frente, intentando recuperar el aire.

Sentía la piel caliente y que el oxígeno no llegaba en suficientes cantidades a su cerebro. También tenía la sensación de que si se llegaba a sentar, nunca más se podría levantar de nuevo. Potter era un monstruo, lo había hecho correr, saltar, hacer abdominales y estiramientos para luego golpear el saco. Ni siquiera podía levantar bien los brazos.

Maldito Potter. Lo peor era que sólo presentaba un sonrojo y poco sudor, mientras que Draco estaba bastante seguro de que él mismo estaba rojo como un tomate y perlado de traspiración. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, Merlín, qué asco. Nunca debió haber abierto la boca para pedirle eso a Potter. Sólo había una forma en la que alguien tenía derecho a verlo así de indigno, y era luego de follar como conejos.

Fulminó a Harry con la mirada.

―Pensé que tenías más resistencia ―dijo Potter alzando una ceja, levemente divertido.

―Que no sea un fenómeno como tú no significa que no tenga resistencia ―replicó Draco sin importarle el intento de doble sentido de Potter.

Potter lo miró serio, inclinó un poco el rostro, pero no dejó de mirarlo.

—Eres un idiota —dijo luego de unos segundos. Se sacó rápidamente los guantes que estaba usando y los dejó caer al suelo sin ningún cuidado—. Haz lo que quieras —agregó. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia una banca.

Draco se preguntó si querer golpear el saco cuando te sentías frustrado era contagioso, porque de repente le habían dado unas tremendas ganas de hacerlo. Se enderezó, quitándose los guantes también.

—Potter —comenzó llamándolo, guardando silencio luego. ¿Para qué lo había llamado? No tenía idea de qué decirle. ¿Se debía disculpar? ¿Había dicho algo tan ofensivo como para molestarlo tanto? Llevaba bastante tiempo sin insultarlo y ahora… Tal vez le había recordado lo que lo había molestado más temprano. Draco hizo un sonido de frustración. Odiaba no tener idea de cómo reaccionar, y odiaba que sólo pasara con Potter—. Potter, espera. No quise… Aprecio que hagas esto por mí.

Potter levantó la vista, mirándolo.

—No se nota.

Draco frunció el ceño. Si Potter estaba esperando una disculpa más larga de la que había dado se iba a tomar su tiempo.

—A veces hay que leer entre líneas —una respuesta críptica siempre era mejor que ninguna.

Potter sonrió.

—No soy bueno para eso —declaró, levantándose.

Draco desvió la mirada, sintiéndose incómodo. No tenía idea de qué decir.

—¿Qué fue lo que te molestó tanto? Te he llamado cosas peores.

Potter pareció pensar en qué decir.

—Estoy un poco alterado, es eso —reconoció. Luego suspiró—. Es hasta gracioso que te preocupe haberme ofendido, más bien es difícil de creer.

Draco se tragó lo que había estado a punto de decir. Era mejor no molestarlo más, ya había gastado su cuota de disculpas al día. Se encogió de hombros.

—Eres mi compañero —dijo a modo de explicación, mirándolo una última vez antes de comenzar a caminar hacia los vestidores.

—Sí, sólo eso —dijo Potter despacio.

Draco se preguntó si la nota extraña en su voz la había imaginado. Luego sacudió la cabeza. Seguro la falta de oxígeno en su cerebro lo había afectado.

*

Draco miró la foto de la familia Alden con atención, concentrándose en el esposo —Jack Alden— antes de desviar la mirada a la imagen que Blaise le había entregado sobre el rostro de la víctima que creó gracias a los huesos faciales que habían quedado en la escena del crimen y que el Fuego Maldito no había alcanzado a carbonizar. Eran casi idénticos, a excepción de algunos detalles insignificantes, y obviamente se trataba de la misma persona.

—¿Estás seguro de que éste es su rostro? —quiso confirmar Draco, preguntándole a Blaise. Era obvio que sí lo era, no existía tanta casualidad en el mundo… pero sólo de pensar que tendrían que tratar con esa mujer de nuevo y con sus consiguientes lágrimas, le hacían querer corroborarlo.

—¿Acaso no confías en mí? —Blaise se veía demasiado pagado de sí mismo, con esa sonrisa en los labios—; es un hechizo brillante el que inventé, por supuesto que estoy seguro. Las facciones de ese hombre cuando estaba vivo eran, indudablemente, muy parecidas a las de esa imagen que creé.

Justo lo que se temía, Draco torció el gesto, no tenía idea de cómo le iban a decir a esa mujer, la esposa de Jack Alden, que su esposo estaba muerto. De sólo imaginarse su llanto le daba escalofríos. Nunca le habían gustado las lágrimas, mucho menos en las mujeres. Llorar no solucionaba nada, y a él nunca le habían hecho sentir mejor.

De hecho, los únicos momentos en los que había llorado en su vida sólo le hacían recordar cosas que era mucho mejor olvidar.

—No tienes que sonar tan egocéntrico.

—¿Por qué no? Tú lo haces con tú trabajo y yo lo hago con el mío.

Draco frunció el ceño, guardando las fotos en la carpeta. Ahora tendría que buscar y hablar con Potter, pero por la situación tensa que habían vivido la noche anterior —donde Draco había quedado aún más desconcertado por el comportamiento de él—, ahora ambos intentaban ignorarse, como esa mañana, donde apenas se habían saludado. Así que prefería retrasar ese encuentro.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó Blaise, y Draco lo maldijo en su mente por ser tan transparente con él—; has estado muy callado durante el tiempo que llevas aquí, lo que es extraño. Y por la forma en la que frunces el ceño supongo que estás molesto desde hace tiempo.

—No me digas, qué forma de analizarme tan pulcra empleaste. Con esas pruebas no puede ser nada más, ¿cierto?

—El sarcasmo siempre ha sido tu segundo nombre —dijo Blaise rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué te tiene tan irritado? ¿Una pelea marital con Potter?

—Debes dejar la fijación que tienes con nombrarme a Potter en cada una de nuestras conversaciones, Zabini. Ha dejado de ser fastidio para convertirse en algo completamente inoportuno.

—Lo mismo te decía en Hogwarts, pero nunca me prestaste mucha atención.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Supongo que fue porque nunca me interesó mucho tu opinión —dijo fríamente. Blaise entrecerró los ojos, obviamente molesto, y Draco sabía que no lo debía de hastiar demasiado, no cuando lo miraba así, como si la paciencia que tenía con Draco comenzara a acabarse.

—No deberías pagar con los demás tus problemas, Draco, ya no eres un niño.

Draco se tragó las palabras que querías salir de entre sus labios a duras penas, desviando la mirada.

—Y tú no eres mi madre para estarme aconsejando, lo que has intentado hacer desde que llegué de Sicilia. Hace tiempo que no necesito la ayuda de nadie para sobrevivir.

Draco estaba seguro de que Blaise recordaba lo que había pasado hacía siete años, cuando su madre acababa de ser asesinada y Draco había necesitado toda la ayuda que había podido conseguir para poder sobrevivir. Desde entonces, tanto Zabini como Pansy y hasta Theo lo habían estado… ayudando con todo, aún cuando años después no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Suspiró.

—Escucha, Blaise…

Sin embargo nunca pudo terminar la oración, porque en ese momento algo sonó que los desconcertó y Draco tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se trataba del teléfono que Potter le había dado. Cuando Draco lo sacó, Blaise arqueó tanto las cejas que casi desaparecieron por su flequillo.

La pequeña pantalla mostraba un mensaje de texto proveniente de Potter:

_Estoy en la oficina de Hermione. Invocaremos el Fuego Maldito. Te espero para comenzar. Potter._

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Draco levantó la mirada, poniéndose de pie. Le interesaba mucho estar presente en esa experimentación, así que no podía perdérsela.

—Potter decidió que no quería interrumpirme más en una cita en persona, así que decidió darme esto —explicó mostrando el aparato. Miró a Blaise—. Es tú culpa, ¿sabes?

Zabini sólo sonrió.

—Yo sólo le dije dónde estabas. No es mi culpa que no hubiese preguntado qué hacías allí en ese momento.

A Draco le hubiese gustado seguir discutiendo, pero tenía algo que hacer, así que sólo rodó los ojos y se despidió. Tenía un Fuego Maldito que ver.

* * *

_Una semana más, un capítulo nuevo. Espero que estén todo bien, que disfruten de la lectura y del drarry. Nos leemos la próxima semana, gracias por seguir el fic. ¡Besos!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Título:** Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta:**sirem

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación:**

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro xD.

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

* * *

**Caso tres****: El hombre calcinado.**

**Tercera parte**

Generalmente, Harry era el irresponsable del trío de oro. Harry era el Auror con instintos suicidas y acciones poco justificables, por lo que haber necesitado que Hermione justificara durante media hora lo necesario y seguro de ese hechizo, era algo totalmente nuevo.

Harry Potter era quien acostumbraba a sumergir a sus amigos en aventuras suicidas, no Hermione. Pero al parecer ser Inefable y estar tan interesaba en los conocimientos le hacía correr algunos riesgos innecesarios, como los que correrían algunos minutos después.

La idea era simple: realizar el hechizo del Fuego Maldito, medir la intensidad y propiedades del mismo ―utilizando un instrumento especial para ello―, y luego detenerlo. Así de simple. Supuestamente, al obtener aquellos datos, podrían de cierta forma hacer una limpieza en la lectura de la magia realizada en la escena del crimen y, logrando eso, podrían determinar las firmas mágicas que estaban presentes allí, opacadas por el Fuego.

Si lograban obtener aquella información tendrían los sospechosos necesarios para resolver el caso. Pero primero tenía que invocar el fuego, controlarlo, y salir vivo de allí.

Hermione seguía revisando unos documentos, terminando el papeleo necesario para aquel experimento, aunque realmente no lo necesitaban, los misterios de los Inefables nunca eran investigados.

Estaban esperando a que Malfoy llegara para comenzar. Harry no sabía muy bien en qué términos estaban, al menos él no estaba molesto, bueno, no con Malfoy precisamente, sino más bien consigo mismo por ser tan débil y sentirse… er, atraído por Malfoy. Merlín, lo había reconocido en su mente. Quizás sí era cierto que tenía problemas mentales acarreados desde la guerra.

Decidió no pensar en ello. Además, se distrajo cuando la puerta de la oficina de Herms fue abierta lentamente.

Malfoy entró en la habitación decididamente, dándole una ojeada a todo el lugar con evidente interés, antes de centrar su atención en Harry. Lo miró unos segundos, desviando luego los ojos hasta Hermione y saludándola con una inclinación en la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo podemos comenzar? —se notaba claramente que estaba entusiasmado con el experimento.

―Ya tenemos todo preparado ―dijo Harry analizando a Malfoy―, pero antes quiero arreglar unos detalles… ―agregó con mirada interrogante.

La verdad era que le daba miedo invocar el Fuego Maldito, nunca lo había hecho y aunque sabía que su magia era estable y decentemente poderosa... no quería correr ningún riesgo. Por eso mismo él invocaría el fuego, no podía permitir que Hermione lo hiciera, y probablemente no habría muchos voluntarios más.

Y ahí tenía otro problema. Por seguridad necesitaba contar con alguien que pudiera controlar el Fuego si él no lograba hacerlo, el problema era que al ser una maldición poderosa, tenía una fuerte unión entre el mago y el hechizo, es decir, no podía ser controlado por otra varita que con la cual fue invocado. A menos que las varitas y los magos estuvieran conectados de alguna forma. Y claro, había una forma, pero incluía un momento incómodo donde él le devolvía la varita a Draco ―que tenía en su poder desde la guerra.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Hermione asintió con la cabeza, ya lo habían discutido, y era lo más rápido. Introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y acarició suavemente una cajita de madera que guardaba ahí.

―Como debes saber, Malfoy ―comenzó a explicar Hermione seriamente―, el Fuego Maldito debe ser controlado por el mismo mago o la misma varita con la que fue invocado, o en su defecto, por varitas y magos que estén conectados de alguna forma. Harry va a invocarlo, pero por seguridad necesitamos a un mago que lo respalde, alguien que tenga una varita conectada con Harry.

Hermione miraba seriamente a Malfoy, y Harry no desvió la vista de la pared. Realmente no quería explicar porqué aún conservaba aquella varita, porqué no la había entregado al Ministerio o a su dueño real. Luego de unos segundos, desvió la mirada hacia Draco, quien tenía una mirada interrogante.

—¿Quieres decir —comenzó Malfoy, hablando con Hermione pero sin desviar la mirada del rostro de Harry—, que yo seré ese mago del que hablas y que tengo una varita conectada con Potter? —lo miró penetrantemente unos segundos, centrando su atención luego en Hermione—. Aún cuando sea cierto y mi antigua varita esté conectada a la de él o a él, es improbable que aún funcione para _mí_ . Han pasado años desde la última vez que la utilicé, y eso sin considerar que la perdí.

―Yo la tengo ―dijo Harry repentinamente sacando la caja que mantenía en el bolsillo y extendiéndosela a Draco. No quería mirarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se encontraron y no supo qué era lo que mostraban los ojos del otro mago, quizás desconcierto, quizás molestia.

Malfoy miró la caja, vacilando un poco antes de tomarla entre sus largos dedos. La abrió con suavidad, mirando su interior con una expresión indescifrable en sus facciones.

—Cuando dije que la perdí quise decir que ya no me consideraba su amo, no que no sabía dónde estaba —murmuró por lo bajo—. Aunque lo supuse en cuanto me dijeron sus planes.

Miró brevemente a Harry, antes de meter la mano y tocar la varita. Unas brillantes chispas salieron de la punta, y Draco soltó una exclamación ahogada.

—Vaya —dijo humedeciéndose los labios—. Vaya —repitió.

―Al parecer la varita sigue considerándote como su dueño ―dijo Harry mirando con atención el rostro y las reacciones de Draco. Al parecer no se había molestado porque Harry no le había entregado su varita antes, y por la expresión en su rostro, parecía más que entusiasmado por recuperar lo que era suyo y Harry había poseído por tanto años.

Draco lo miró, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Eso veo —dijo girando la varita en su mano, produciendo más chispas—. Supongo que tiene buen gusto.

―O quizás no tiene mucha resistencia, al igual que su dueño ―contestó Harry un poco más relajado. Volver a las indirectas y discusiones sin sentido era terreno conocido.

―¿Podrías probar con un hechizo potente, Malfoy? ―interrumpió Hermione. Harry se sobresaltó un segundo, había olvidado que su amiga estaba allí.

Draco asintió, mirándola de soslayo. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, pensando, para al segundo siguiente apuntar a Harry con la varita, tomándolo desprevenido.

—¡_Expelliarmus_! —exclamó, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando la varita de Harry voló hacia su mano extendida—. Sólo regresaba el favor —se explicó astutamente.

Harry quiso, pero no logró, molestarse. Caminó hasta donde estaba Malfoy y extendió la mano.

―Si quieres puedes intentarlo en un duelo real ―dijo divertido, alzando las cejas.

Draco sonrió de medio lado, alcanzándole la varita.

—Cuando quieras —dijo arqueando una ceja, mirando a Hermione—. ¿Satisfizo tus expectativas?

―Sí, creo sí ―dijo Hermione distraídamente mientras miraba a Harry y a Draco alterativamente, entrecerrando los ojos―. Bueno ―agregó ―, ¿listos?

―Yo sí ―respondió Harry cerrando los dedos alrededor de su varita, pensando que el hecho de que Draco y él compartieran el derecho de usar sus varitas era algo muy extraño y confuso.

—Lo estoy —respondió Malfoy con seriedad.

―Entonces, vamos ―dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Luego siguió por un pasillo y por algunas puertas más, parecía un laberinto y Harry no se molestó en intentar recordar el camino.

―Vamos hacia una sala reforzada y aislada mágicamente del resto del edificio, no queremos correr ningún riesgo ―comenzó a explicar Hermione seriamente mientras hacía algunos hechizos sobre una puerta negra, como todas las demás―. Adelante ―, indicó abriendo la puerta y entrando con seguridad.

—¿Qué ocurre si ni Potter ni yo somos capaces de detener el Fuego? —preguntó Malfoy mirando con interés la sala—. ¿Está habitación es capaz de contenerlo?

Harry lo miró con atención, la verdad es que no quería pensar en eso. Hermione pensó unos segundos, parecía estar debatiéndose entre revelar o no un gran misterio.

―Digamos que esta habitación no está ubicada en ningún lugar realmente ―fue su vaga respuesta.

Malfoy guardó silencio. Seguro no quería pensar que entonces ellos tampoco se encontraban en ningún lugar.

―Malfoy ―dijo Harry seriamente mirándolo―, voy a invocar el fuego, cuando Hermione haya obtenido la información, dices el contrahechizo, _fiendlocked―_ explicó Harry consciente de que estaban en una situación peligrosa, pero ya había aprendido a confiar en Draco.

Luego suspiró y giró la varita entre los dedos.

—Sé cuál es el contrahechizo —dijo Malfoy—. Tú sólo encárgate de que el Fuego sea potente.

—Sé que sabes, Malfoy —respondió Harry molesto. Sin embargo Malfoy ni siquiera se dignó a responderle.

Harry desvió la vista hacia Hermione, sabiendo que no debería molestar más a Malfoy, él era así, si fuera de otra forma ―más amable, por ejemplo―, seguramente todo entre ellos sería más fácil y diferente, y Harry no quería eso. La Inefable asintió con la cabeza dándole permiso para que comenzara el hechizo.

Respiró hondo dándose energías, intentando no pensar dónde estaba ni que las vidas de los magos que estaban allí con él dependían de que no perdiera el control. Nunca había invocado aquel hechizo, esperaba que con su instinto bastara.

Alzó la varita con determinación, sintió cómo la magia lo rodeaba y cómo él le daba forma en su mente.

―_¡Fiendfyre! ―_exclamó firme. Sus ojos se entrecerraron como respuesta al fuego que salía de su varita. Comenzó a sentir que el calor lo rodeaba y oprimía, pero no perdió el control. Respiró hondo luego de notar que había estado reteniendo la respiración, pero era esperable, aquello era impresionante.

Las llamas gigantescas recorrían todo el lugar siguiendo el movimiento de su varita. Sus manos transpiraban mientras veía a dragones, quimeras y serpientes entrecruzarse en un juego de luces y calor agobiante. Por un momento recordó lo sucedido hacía años atrás con el mismo hechizo en una habitación tan mágica como aquella, vagamente se preguntó si aquel fuego aún seguiría existiendo.

Desvió la vista un segundo hacia Malfoy, recordando que él también había estado aquella vez, y cómo era que habían escapado de allí…

Malfoy miraba el fuego con ojos brillantes, pero ausentes. Aún cuando miraba fijamente el espectáculos de llamas a su alrededor, sus ojos estaban perdidos, con un aire lejano… Tal vez recordando lo que había pasado aquella vez en El Cuarto de los Menesteres. Sus puños estaban cerrados y apretaban la varita con fuerza, respirando un poco más rápido de lo normal.

Sacudió la cabeza, sus cabellos brillando por las flamas, apartándose el flequillo que había caído sobre su rostro con impaciencia. Tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro, hasta que vio a Hermione, evitando la mirada de Harry, y volvió a ocultar sus emociones.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que estar eso allí? —le gritó sobre el sonido de las llamas a su alrededor.

Hermione tardó algunos segundos en contestar, al parecer moviendo cosas en el aparato de medición que estaba utilizando.

—Ya está casi listo —dijo sin dejar de trabajar en lo que hacía—, ¡veinticinco segundos! —exclamó mirando a Draco.

Malfoy miró a Harry, preguntándole con la mirada si necesitaba la ayuda.

Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente, estaba agotado y su frente perlada de sudor, controlar aquel hechizo era algo realmente difícil, pero podía mantenerlo algunos segundos más. Además si Malfoy lo ayudaba, después sería más complicado realizar el contrahechizo porque ambos estarían cansados.

—Ya pasaron veinte segundos, Granger —dijo repentinamente Draco, levantando la mano con la que sostenía la varita—. Y no me importa que falten más, porque hay que detener esto. ¡_Fiendlocked_! —una malla de magia blanca apareció por el extremo de su varita, expandiéndose por la habitación con gran velocidad y cayendo sobre el fuego mágico como lluvia de perlas, conteniéndolo.

Harry disminuyó la potencia del hechizo para que pudiera ser contenido sin problemas, aunque ciertamente el contrahechizo de Malfoy era lo bastante potente como para no necesitar ayuda.

Bajó la varita respirando agitado mientras veía como el Fuego se extinguía inexorablemente. Apoyó las manos en sus rodillas normalizando la respiración, pero se quedó mirando cómo Malfoy combatía el fuego con eficiencia y elegancia.

Malfoy bajó el brazo cuando lo único que quedó en la habitación fue humo, suspirando. Sacudió la cabeza, mirando a Harry a través de su flequillo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Harry cerró los ojos recuperándose y no queriendo pensar en que la pregunta de Draco tenía un tono realmente preocupado. Luego los abrió y Draco seguía mirándolo con atención.

—Sí, gracias —respondió aún poco aturdido—. ¿Y tú? —agregó.

Malfoy parpadeó.

—Estoy perfectamente —fue su respuesta, arqueando una ceja—. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo sobre tu resistencia —su sonrisa era traviesa, en vez de maliciosa.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido. Aquella disputa que tenían sobres las resistencias de cada uno lo alteraban un poco porque tenían un claro doble sentido.

Decidió que lo mejor era tomar las cosas como lo que eran; una broma. Sonrió divertido negando con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida donde Hermione ya los esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Sin embargo, cuando pasó al lado de Draco no pudo evitar decirle en un susurro:

—Ayer, cuando estabas sudando, no decías lo mismo.

Draco frunció el ceño, pasándole de largo y empujándolo suavemente con el hombro, girándose para sonreírle.

—Entonces supongo que los dos deberíamos practicar más —susurró por lo bajo, para que sólo Harry lo escuchara. Caminó lo que lo separaba de la puerta y salió del lugar.

Hermione comenzó a caminar a través de pasillo luego de cerrar la habitación. Harry no sabía si había escuchado algo de lo que se habían dicho con Malfoy, de todas formas ya estaba acostumbrado a que ella se enterara de todas las cosas misteriosamente.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, Hermione adelante y Draco un poco detrás de ella. Harry se quedó atrás, sin poder evitar analizar a Malfoy mientras caminaba.

—Harry, Malfoy —dijo Hermione mirándolos alternativamente una vez que estuvieron en la entrada de su oficina—, en la tarde o mañana tendré los resultados.

Harry asintió aún un poco confundido.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia sus respectivas oficinas en un silencio bastante extraño. Cuando llegaron y Malfoy estaba abriendo la puerta de su despecha, Harry sin pensarlo, lo llamó.

Malfoy giró el rostro, observándolo.

—Dime.

—¿Entrenaremos esta tarde? —preguntó un poco avergonzado, sin motivo aparente.

Malfoy titubeó antes de responder.

—De acuerdo —dijo asintiendo—. Aunque no puedo quedarme hasta tan tarde, como ayer.

—Está bien.

—De acuerdo —Malfoy arqueó las cejas—. ¿Eso era todo?

—Sí, ¿tendría que decirte algo más?

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, claramente mosqueado.

—No, Potter, no tienes que decirme nada más. Sólo quería estar seguro, haciendo una pregunta por cortesía. Ahora sé que no debí de haberme molestado —abrió la puerta de su oficina y entró sin más.

*

Draco se apoyó en la pared, respirando entrecortadamente. Le dolían músculos que ni siquiera sabía que _podían_ doler. Músculos que nunca habían dolido ni siquiera en las sesiones de sexo —lo único que practicaba además de volar, y podía considerarse como un ejercicio físico— más intensas de su vida. Intentó recuperar el aliento, mientras que con una toalla se secaba el sudor del rostro.

Miró a Potter de soslayo, quien parecía meditar una profunda reflexión, y decidió no interrumpirlo. Al menos no hasta que Draco pudiera estar de pie sin que las piernas le temblaran como gelatina. Suspiró, sólo llevaba practicando con Harry dos días y ya tenía tantos dolores en el cuerpo que sólo quería tirarse en la cama hasta que éstos desaparecieran.

Cuando había entrado aquella tarde a la sala de entrenamiento, se había encontrado una imagen curiosa. Potter había estado sentado en el medio de la habitación, perdido en sus pensamientos. A Draco ese cambio le parecía algo extraño porque, aunque Potter era de los que frecuentemente se ausentaban al cavilar, nunca imaginó que estaría en una sala con todas esas máquinas para ejercitarse y no hacerlo. Suponía que había exagerado el deporte físico que Harry se administraba, pero con esos abdominales que tenía era difícil no hacerlo.

Y hablando de los abdominales de Potter… Verlo sudado y sonrojado mientras se ejercitaba estaba haciendo desastres con su libido, tanto que había organizado una cita inesperada con Owen sólo para poder desprenderse de toda esa tensión sexual que sentía cada vez que Harry se desvestía frente a él. Era injusto que fuera tan atractivo y estuviera tan bueno, ¿dónde había quedado el Harry Potter escuálido que había conocido?

Sacudió la cabeza, deshaciendo esos pensamientos. No iría allí. No pensaría en _eso_. Lo que sentía por Har- por Potter era sólo atracción física sexual, algo muy normal en alguien con la edad y una vida sexual tan saludable como la de Draco.

Miró a Potter. Con esos pantalones de deportes su trasero se veía muy bien, Draco casi lo podía sentir duro bajo sus manos y… Mierda, debía dejar de pensar en eso, así que lo mejor sería buscar un tema de conversación que lo hiciera despejarse un poco, porque estaba sintiéndose sonrojado y no tenía nada que ver con lo que había corrido hacía unos minutos.

—¿Ya has decidido qué me vas a pedir para hacer? —preguntó Draco sin aliento. Ausentemente se preguntó porqué la mayoría de las cosas que salían de sus labios cuando Potter estaba cerca eran indirectas. Eso sólo ocurría cuando quería coquetear con alguien.

Potter levantó la cabeza rápidamente, parecía sorprendido.

—¿Quieres intentar golpearme? —preguntó distraídamente.

Draco parpadeó. Seguro había escuchado mal.

—¿Disculpa?

—Eso —dijo levantándose ágilmente. Luego se encogió de hombros—, en vez de golpear al saco, intentar neutralizarme.

—¿A _ti_? —Draco le dio énfasis a sus palabras mirando de arriba abajo a Potter.

Nunca lo iba a admitir, pero Harry le superaba algunos kilos de más en músculos, ni siquiera se podía imaginar neutralizarlo.

—Entonces, yo intento golpearte y tu esquivar los golpes.

Draco nunca iba a decirle que no a un reto tan obvio, menos si quien lo tentaba era Potter. No importaba cuán aprensivo se pudiera sentir sobre esos golpes que iban a caer sobre él.

—De acuerdo —dijo recelosamente, acercándose.

Potter dio un paso más hacia él, se colocó en posición de defensa, con los puños levantados y las piernas ligeramente separadas.

—¿Preparado?

Draco se guardó el comentario de "Siempre lo estoy" que casi salió de su boca. Por alguna razón no le pareció que era el momento de bromear. No cuando Potter se veía así.

—Sí.

Potter avanzó con la pierna y el brazo derecho, más despacio de lo que probablemente podía hacerlo.

Bueno, si Potter quería ser condescendiente con él, que lo fuera… Sería su error.

Cuando un gancho derecho de Harry fue a golpearse contra su estómago, Draco lo esquivó, moviéndose hacia atrás con velocidad, pero sin tener tiempo de estabilizarse, ya que por su lado izquierdo otro golpe era disparado en su contra. Dio una extraña curva en el suelo, esquivándolo también. Respiró entrecortadamente, alejándose unos pasos de Harry quien se acercó de nuevo queriendo meter uno de sus pies entre los de Draco para hacerlo derrumbarse. Éste, como pudo, se zafó del movimiento, casi perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso.

Potter seguía en la misma posición, con sus brazos levantados, antes de acercarse de nuevo para intentar darle otro puñetazo, que le rozó la oreja derecha y le abanicó el cabello, ya que no lo pudo evitar a tiempo.

Draco se limpió el sudor de la quijada, respirando con dificultad. Si uno de esos puñetazos lo alcanzaba…

Analizó rápidamente la situación, decidiendo que la mejor defensa era el ataque, porque sabía muy bien que Potter no estaba ni golpeando ni moviéndose con toda la rapidez y fuerza que era capaz, seguramente dándole una ventaja. Se mordió el labio inferior, tomando la impetuosa elección de lanzarse sobre él —sabía que tomándolo por sorpresa era la única forma que tenía para ganarle a Harry—, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Potter y haciendo el único movimiento que se había aprendido en una o dos clases de defensa que había tomado hacía muchos años.

Cuando Harry extendió el brazo, Draco uso su mano para llevárselo a la espalda y utilizó sus pies para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Y Potter, teniendo el peso y la altura que tenía, cayó sin preámbulos.

Sin embargo, una vez superada la sorpresa, utilizando los brazos, jaló a Draco hacia el suelo, dejándolo sobre él un segundo.

Draco abrió la boca, con intenciones de insultar a Potter por usar trucos de la calle cuando, obviamente, no debía de usarlos… Pero de su boca no salió ni una sola palabra cuando se dio cuenta en la posición exacta en la que se encontraban.

Potter era… duro. Ya lo sabía, bueno, lo había imaginado. Había supuesto que todos esos músculos y masa corporal eran duros y calientes y que posiblemente eran muy agradables de tocar… o lamer, después de todo alguna vez los había tocado, como cuando lo había besado en aquella misión tan lejana. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra cosa era _comprobarlo con tanto detalle_.

Porque Potter era… Joder, duro. Duro y caliente y olía muy bien, aún cuando llevaban como media hora sudando… Y su cuerpo era perfecto bajo Draco, encajaban como nunca había encajado con nadie y… Merlín, duro era la única palabra en la que podía pensar, porque su mente se encontraba un poco mareada de su olor y calor y era jodidamente normal perder la capacidad de análisis y…

Cerró la boca en cuanto se dio cuenta que aún la tenía abierta. Una de sus piernas había caído entre las de Harry y Draco estaba luchando contra la tentación de frotarla contra su entrepierna y ver si también era duro _allí_.

Joder. Necesitaba levantarse. Rápido, antes de que su polla comenzara a reaccionar más de la cuenta.

Pero al parecer Potter no pensaba lo mismo, porque al segundo siguiente invirtió las posiciones y quedó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, jadeando ligeramente y mirándolo de forma inescrutable.

—Ganaste —dijo Draco de forma ahogada. Intentó carraspear, pero… Merlín, Potter estaba _encima _ de él―. Ganaste —repitió de nuevo, sin atreverse a mover las caderas para quitárselo de encima.

Potter lo miró serio, decidiendo qué hacer.

—No —dijo despacio, comenzando a salir de arriba de Draco—, no gané nada —agregó más serio de lo necesario.

Draco soltó un respiro mental, aliviado. Se preguntó si sería muy raro quedarse en el suelo un poco más de tiempo, para recomponerse. Se respondió que sí, así que se levantó.

—Entonces yo gané —dijo, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Joder.

Potter comenzó a caminar hacia los vestidores.

—Deberías apurarte, llegarás tarde a tu cita —dijo sin expresión en la voz.

Draco lo miró confundido y sintiéndose algo cortado… Él acababa de tener todo un asunto mental —y sexual— por la cercanía de Harry y éste lo ignoraba, hablaba en clave, y se largaba a bañarse. Draco sabía que era atractivo, y sabía que Potter se sentía aunque fuese un poco atraído, pero era algo ofensivo la insignificancia que Potter le concedía a la situación.

Además, él nunca le había dicho que tenía una cita, aún cuando sí la tuviera. Frunció el ceño.

—Tienes razón —dijo fríamente—. No quisiera hacerlo esperar —pasó a su lado con velocidad, queriendo perderlo de vista.

Jodido Potter.

*

Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse y ya podía estar seguro de que Draco no estaba ahí, Harry al fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

Había pensado bastante, y eso era algo que no hacía con frecuencia… pero aquella situación lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Luego de realizar el experimento en el departamento de misterios, y de sentirse alterado por las indirectas de Draco, Harry no había podido hacer nada muy útil en su oficina, así que había decidido ir a la sala de entrenamiento y practicar algunos hechizos o quizás a desquitarse un poco con el saco de boxeo. Al final no hizo nada de lo que hubiese sido común en él y en cambio se sentó en el suelo a pensar.

Malfoy había entrado de nuevo en su vida como una excusa de formar el mejor equipo de trabajo de Londres. Harry quería trabajar con los mejores y Draco era uno de ellos. Por eso lo había llamado, no había otras intenciones de por medio. Sin embargo, con el tiempo Draco había demostrado que era mucho más que bueno en su trabajo… le había demostrado a Harry que podía ser divertido e ingenioso, sarcástico e irónico, hiriente y astuto. Todo aquello y un poco más.

Luego de todos los meses que llevaban trabajando juntos, Harry no podía negar que Malfoy le atraía físicamente. Era atractivo, y no tenía que ser el niño que vivió para saberlo. Pero ahora era algo más que deseo sexual, y Harry se maldijo por ser tan débil y desear algo más que un cruce de palabras entre ellos. Aquello no podía ser, y ni siquiera podía follar con él para quizás así calmar lo que sentía. ¿Y qué era lo que sentía? No tenía una maldita mínima idea. Joder.

A Harry no se le daba bien pensar las cosas, y mucho menos analizar lo que sentía, él simplemente hacía lo que creía adecuado, lo que se sentía bien, correcto. Pero le gustaba Malfoy. Mil veces joder. Aquello no podía solucionarse actuando como lo hacía siempre, aquello necesitaba ser analizado, meditado y quizás oblivateado. No aquello no, pero sí olvidado, porque Harry sabía perfectamente que Draco Malfoy no iba a mezclar el trabajo con la vida privada, eso en el caso de que siquiera se plantease pensar en Harry como algo más que un compañero de trabajo.

Y ahora por pensar ya no entendía nada.

Luego de aquella confusión mental había entrado Malfoy a la sala de entrenamiento y la mirada extraña que le dio fue suficiente para decidirse; aquello existía, pero no podía ser. No cuando Malfoy no lo aceptaría.

Por eso había decidido entrenar y descargar un poco de adrenalina para aliviarse, pero cuando Draco había conseguido derrumbarlo y sus cuerpos habían quedado alineados… ver la boca abierta y asombrado de Malfoy sobre su cuerpo fue algo difícil de resistir. Por un momento estuvo seguro que se besarían, por eso había cambiado las posiciones y por eso había respondido amargamente a las palabras de Draco.

Era cierto, él no había ganado nada. Sólo se había dado cuenta de que Draco Malfoy le gustaba como algo más que un compañero de trabajo, como algo más que sólo un polvo. Realmente le gustaba. Y Malfoy no iba a tratar con eso. Por eso lo mejor era ignorarlo.

Y claro, centrarse en el trabajo. Como lo hacía cuando no deseaba pensar en su vida.

Por eso estaba caminando hacia el despacho de Zabini, necesitaba alguna información, algo que hacer.

―Zabini ―llamó Harry dando dos golpes a la puerta.

—Pasa —dijo la voz de Zabini, sonando amortiguada por la puerta.

Harry entró a la oficina intentado no mirar hacia los alrededores, a pesar de trabajar con la muerte, no era feliz viéndola a su alrededor.

―Buenas tardes, Zabini ―saludó Harry inclinando la cabeza―, venía a preguntar si hay algún avance en la investigación actual.

Zabini dejó el informe que tenía en sus manos con suavidad, mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas.

—No más de lo que le dije a Draco —respondió.

Harry por un segundo se sintió idiota, pero al otro se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no le había dicho nada sobre el caso.

―Qué extraño ―comentó pensativo ladeando un poco el rostro―, hablé con Malfoy hoy y no me informó nada. ¿Qué encontraste? ―preguntó.

Zabini parpadeó, evidentemente sorprendido, pero dejó que el tema cambiara. Se levantó con suavidad, revisando en un archivero hasta que sacó una imagen que le alcanzó a Harry.

—Ese es el rostro de la víctima que pude sacar gracias a los huesos —explicó—. Draco tiene la foto del dueño de la casa calcinada, pero me dijo que eran la misma persona.

―Entiendo ―dijo Harry tomando la foto entre sus dedos. Según lo que recordaba de la otra foto, aquellos hombres se parecían bastante―. Bien, gracias por la información, buen trabajo ―agregó.

En realidad no se explicaba por qué Malfoy no le había informado aquello, conociéndolo, era muy poco probable que Draco en persona quisiera ir a darle la noticia a la viuda… así que o se le había olvidado o no sabía que pensar.

Harry volvió la vista hacia Zabini.

—¿Quieres saber algo más? —pregunto éste educadamente.

―No, con eso está bien―dijo Harry pestañeando ligeramente―. Iré a informar a la familia de la víctima― agregó antes de salir de la habitación.

No lo sabía por qué, pero sentía un peso en el estómago que no estaba allí hacía algunas horas. Quizás era por sentirse ignorado por Malfoy, como compañero de trabajo además de como persona.

Salió rápidamente del Ministerio deseando no cruzarse con ningún conocido, y se apareció a las afueras de la casa de la familia de Jack Alden.

Por un momento pensó en llamar a Malfoy para que lo acompañara en aquella situación, pero desechó la idea, eran más de las ocho y Malfoy debía estar en su cita, probablemente con el tal Owen. Harry no iba a molestarlo.

Caminó hasta llegar a la casa, tocó el timbre. Habló con la mujer, la consoló unos minutos y luego se fue. Aun con el tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo, informar a la gente que un familiar estaba muerto nunca era fácil, pero al menos aquella mujer ya lo suponía.

Luego de cumplir con aquello, se apareció directamente en su casa, necesitaba una ducha caliente y una cerveza.

* * *

_Hola^^ Ojalá hayan disfrutado la lectura. No me da tiempo a responder los comentarios ahora, pero muchas gracias a todos, son muy geniales_ _y nos ponen un sonrisa tonta en la cara, en especial esos de análisis. Por ustedes publiar vale la pena. ¡Besos!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Título:** Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta:** Sirem

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro xD.

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

* * *

**Caso tres****: El hombre calcinado.**

**Cuarta parte**

Draco se levantó con un sobresalto de la cama, recordando algo.

Mierda. Joder, mierda. No le había dicho a Potter, no le había dicho a Potter lo de Jack Alden y lo que Blaise le había dicho… Había estado tan distraído por lo que sentía cuando estaba al lado de Harry, por lo que pensaba cuando estaba con él que había olvidado, por completo, el trabajo. ¿Cuándo demonios Draco olvidaba un trabajo? ¡Nunca!

Merlín, ¿qué le estaba pasando con Harry? ¿Desde cuándo se distraía tanto por lo que sentía por un compañero que olvidaba lo más importante: la razón por la que estaba con él?

Se mordió el labio, pasándose una mano por el cabello y apartándoselo del rostro.

Lo que sea que sentía por Potter estaba escalando a proporciones estratosféricas en su vida. Las suficientes como para olvidar el trabajo; atrapar a un maldito y cumplir lo que había prometido cuando comenzó su compromiso… ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué había hecho Harry que era diferente a los demás? Sólo era atracción física, deseo sexual… Esas cosas las podía controlar Draco.

Pero cuando quiso comenzar a pasar más tiempo con él fue cuando debió haber escuchado las alarmas de advertencias que sonaron por su cerebro. Eso nunca había pasado con alguien con quien trabajaba.

Potter lo confundía. Lo confundía y distraía y joder, le llamaba la atención. Era un misterio y al mismo tiempo no. Quería conocerlo y escucharlo y… Debía detener eso, debía dejar de pensar tanto en él y pasar tanto tiempo con él. No se podía permitir eso, que algo sucediera entre ellos. Jamás. No podía entrelazar su vida personal con la laboral.

Debía también llamarlo y dejar de tener esas epifanías en una cama que ni siquiera era la suya. Suspiró, levantándose de sobre el colchón con cuidado para no despertar a Owen y recogió su ropa del suelo, vistiéndose con rapidez. Luego se disculparía, ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se apareció en su casa. Necesitaba llamar a Potter, pero cuando miró el teléfono su valor menguó. Tal vez era muy tarde, tal vez debía decirle al día siguiente, temprano.

¿Qué podía hacer?

¿Y por qué repentinamente se estaba comportando como un idiota? Nunca titubeaba tanto en hacer algo, no desde que era un adolescente… Y ahora, ahora se sentía aprensivo de hablar con Potter. Sintió asco de sí mismo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Siguiendo un impulso, marcó el número y espero a que Potter respondiera. Draco era un adulto y tenía que cumplir sus responsabilidades.

—¿Sí? —contestó Potter muy despierto.

—¿Potter? —Draco preguntó, más por costumbre que por otra cosa—. Escucha, tengo algo que decirte...

—Buenas noches, Malfoy, ¿olvidaste los buenos modales? —dijo Potter interrumpiéndolo. Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba bastante ruido.

Draco parpadeó, algo sorprendido por el tono y las palabras. Aún así, lo mejor era seguirle la corriente, no quería comenzar una pelea.

—Buenas noches, Potter —respondió lentamente—. ¿Suficiente para ti o quieres que te pregunté cómo estás?

Se pateó mentalmente. No podía evitar meterse con él, al parecer.

—No dejarás de ser gracioso, ¿cierto? —replicó Potter irónico—, como sea —agregó antes de que Draco pudiera hablar—, ¿qué es tan importante para que interrumpas tu cita y me llames?

—Ya terminé mi cita —respondió Draco desagradablemente. No le gustaba cómo Potter lo estaba atacando—. Y te hablo para decirte algo que olvidé decirte.

—¿Lo de Alder? —dijo Potter ahora serio.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó Draco. Mierda.

—Hablé con Zabini —dijo cortante—. No te preocupes, ya hablé con la familia.

Draco guardó silencio. No tenía idea de qué podría decir... Le debía una disculpa, sin embargo.

—Potter, lo siento —dijo rápidamente—. Estaba distraído y...

Por alguna razón, no quería que la conversación terminara así. Se humedeció los labios, pensando.

—No es tan importante, ¿sabes? —lo interrumpió Potter—. Además hoy, con el hechizo y el entrenamiento, no era el mejor día para recordar cosas desagradables. Como sea, nos vemos mañana.

—Sí es importante —dijo por fin, cerrando los ojos y apretando la mano sobre ellos, apoyándose en la pared que tenía a sus espaldas—. Es trabajo, y no debí de haberme distraído y no decírtelo. No necesitas ser condescendiente.

—No estoy siendo condescendiente, estoy siendo razonable. Bien, era trabajo, pero no era algo de vida o muerte. Todos nos equivocamos, incluso tú.

—El trabajo sigue siendo el trabajo —replicó Draco, suspirando. Joder, ya no sabía ni qué estaba diciendo—. De acuerdo, sí, eres razonable, Potter. Supongo que a todos nos pasa.

—Sí —dijo Potter. Y luego de unos segundos agregó—: ¿eso es todo?

—¿Hablaste con la mujer?

—Sí, le informé que habíamos confirmado la muerte de su marido.

—Entonces sí, eso era todo —titubeó un momento—. Adiós, Potter.

—Adiós, Malfoy.

*

Había pasado una noche algo extraña. Luego de la conversación con Malfoy, Harry había concluido que lo que fuera que sucedía entre ellos necesitaba una solución rápida, o al menos ser conversado para no afectar el trabajo que realizaban como equipo.

Harry tenía claro —más o menos— lo que le sucedía con Draco, sabía que le gustaba, que le gustaba él, Draco Malfoy, completamente, no sólo la parte atractiva y no sólo la parte insoportable. El conjunto era lo que le llamaba la a atención.

_Demonios_, pensó mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormido, tenía que solucionar la tensión que sentía al estar frente a Draco, los malos entendidos, las interpretaciones de las palabras e indirectas que cada uno decía… Debía colocarle un punto final a aquello, porque si no lo hacía probablemente terminaría haciendo alguna estupidez como besarlo o algo así de agradable.

Bueno, agradable y terriblemente inadecuado cuando se trataba de Draco, porque Harry estaba seguro de que no lo permitiría. Separar el trabajo de la vida personal era lo primero que Malfoy hacía para asegurarse de que tenía todo bajo el control de la lógica y del razonamiento. O eso creía Harry.

Antes de perder la consciencia totalmente, mientras se dejaba llevar por el cansancio, decidió que al día siguiente hablaría con Draco, que intentaría buscar alguna respuesta o al menos dejar en claro que lo que sea que sucedía entre ellos —aquella tensión imposible de solucionar— debía ser superada de alguna forma.

O algo así era el plan, aunque de todas formas siempre cabía la posibilidad de que se olvidara de aquello e hiciera lo que sabía hacer; improvisar y actuar. Pensando en eso, se quedó dormido.

*

Hacía algunos días que estaba llegando temprano a la oficina, luego de que Draco lo reprendiera divertido por llegar tarde… Como fuera, Harry estaba en su oficina con una taza de té y otra de café caliente sobre su escritorio, esperando a que Draco llegara para poder hablar con él. Extrañamente, estaba nervioso, como si fuera a hablar de algo que lo incomodaba, lo peor de todo es que sabía que sí lo afectaba. Malfoy no lo sabía, pero para Harry aquella conversación significaba reconocer en voz alta que Draco lo afectaba y le importaba, y claro, con lo suspicaz que era el otro mago… probablemente notaría que le gustaba.

_Demonio_s, volvió a pensar Harry cuando escuchó ruidos en la oficina de al lado. ¿Por qué se sentía como un adolescente? Demonios.

Era un adulto. Era Harry Potter. Podía con ello.

Se levantó de la silla y cogió las dos tazas. Sabía que Malfoy ya estaba ahí, sin la necesidad de colocar un hechizo de detección como había hecho Draco en su oficina…

Como fuera, Harry comenzó caminar hacia la puerta parlante convencido de que conversar las cosas como adultos era mejor que solucionarlas luchando en la sala de entrenamiento, aunque sabía que Malfoy se manejaba mucho mejor que él con las palabras.

Dejó de pensar y golpeó suavemente la puerta, antes de abrirla sin esperar respuesta.

Malfoy estaba frente el archivero, colocando algo con cuidado antes de girarse a él con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó con cortesía, apoyando una mano para cerrar el archivero y mirándolo con evidente interés.

Harry entró a la oficina, extendiéndole la taza de té.

—Buenos días.

Draco parpadeó sorprendido, antes de extender un brazo y agarrar la taza cuidadosamente… La miró un momento, analizándola, antes de levantar de nuevo la vista a Harry.

—Buenos días —respondió—. No quiero sonar repetitivo, pero; ¿ocurre algo?

—Quería hablar contigo —respondió Harry mientras se sentaba en el sillón que nunca ocupaba y bebía un sorbo de café.

Malfoy lo miró serio unos segundos, para después sentarse en su silla y tomar un sorbo de té.

—Suena importante.

—Más o menos —dijo Harry mirando la taza de café. Ahora que estaba allí no sabía qué decir. Sí, estaba nervioso. Suspiró mentalmente y miró a Draco—. Es sobre lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros.

La columna de Malfoy se tensó imperceptiblemente y sus ojos se volvieron levemente más fríos, sin embargo su tono de voz era el mismo.

—¿Sobre lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros? —preguntó pausadamente—. ¿A qué, exactamente, te refieres con eso?

En realidad, Harry no había querido decirlo, no de aquella manera, porque decirlo así sonaba realmente mal. Se acomodó en el sillón e intentó aclarar su mente un momento.

—Bueno, no quería decirlo así —aclaró—, porque entre nosotros no ha pasado nada realmente —dijo sabiendo que estaba empeorando la situación—. Como sea, ¿tienes algún problema con trabajar conmigo? —preguntó de la nada mirando a Draco a los ojos, ya que no sabía cómo decir lo que quería decir.

Malfoy dejó la taza sobre la mesa, recostándose en la silla por completo, mirándolo intensamente. Duró en esa posición unos momentos, sin moverse ni hablar, antes de decir:

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esta conversación, Potter? —su voz sonaba sin inflexiones, y su rostro estaba calmado—. Pero respondiendo tu pregunta, no; no tengo ningún problema trabajando contigo. Sí así fuera, no hubiese durado tanto tiempo en este equipo.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Harry reflexionando. Aunque en realidad no lo entendía. Antes de entrar allí tenía las cosas claras, sabía lo que necesitaba decir, pero ya no. Ahora estaba perdido mientras observaba los calculados movimientos de Draco—. Desde que llegaste has trabajado perfectamente y lo que pasó ayer... pensé que tenías algún problema conmigo o algo así...

Harry sabía que parecía un idiota y que estaba balbuceando. Maldijo a su herencia Gryffindor, pero decidió que haría lo que sabía hacer, al menos aquello de seguro iba a generar alguna reacción en Malfoy.

—Sé que hay cierta tensión entre nosotros, no quiero que afecte nuestro trabajo, pero no sé cómo solucionarla —dijo rápidamente sin dejar de mirar a Draco, quería captar hasta la más mínima reacción frente a sus palabras.

Malfoy inhaló una bocanada de aire con más brusquedad de lo necesario y sus dedos se movieron un tanto frenéticamente sobre la superficie del escritorio, antes de bajar la mano hasta su regazo con un movimiento firme. Sus ojos, sin embargo, nunca se desviaron de los de Harry.

—¿Tensión? —repitió como para estar seguro—. No, cualquiera que sea la tensión que hay entre nosotros no voy a permitir que interfiera con nuestro trabajo. Lo de ayer… lo de ayer fue algo que no volverá a ocurrir. Estaba distraído y… —guardó silencio, mirando los papeles que tenía en frente.

Harry pensó que quizás había sido demasiado directo al decir aquello, pero él nunca había bueno en ser sutil. Sin embargo, se alegró de que al menos Draco no negara que entre ellos sí sucedía algo; tensión o lo que fuera, al menos algo existía.

—Lo de ayer fue sólo un detalle, no es por eso por lo que estoy haciendo esto. Además, yo no puedo estar seguro de que a mí no... —comenzó, pero notar que Draco no dejaba de mirarlo de una manera un tanto sorprendida y descolocada, hizo que guardara silencio—. No negaste que existiera tensión entre nosotros. No creo que la solución sea ignorarla, quizás tú puedes, pero yo no lo sé —dijo sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo.

Draco parpadeó y abrió la boca. Luego la cerró de nuevo y tragó saliva… Miró la oficina, evidentemente ganando algo de tiempo antes de hablar.

—¿Y qué crees que podemos hacer al respecto además de ignorarla? —preguntó con suavidad, clavándole la mirada—. Eres un hombre atractivo y te he visto en condiciones… Es normal que sintamos deseos sexuales el uno por el otro, pero una cosa es la atracción y otra muy diferente actuar bajo esa atracción.

Harry casi deja caer la taza de café de lo sorprendido que estaba. De seguro tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. ¿Tan obvio era? Demonios, claro que lo era.

Decidió que necesitaba cortar ese tema allí, no podía permitirse que Malfoy descubriera lo que estaba comenzando a asumir sobre él, ya le había quedado claro que no pasaría nada, que lo mejor era ignorar cualquier tensión sexual que existiera entre ellos, el problema era que para Harry no sólo era tensión sexual...

Volvió a maldecir en su mente el momento en que había decidido aclarar las cosas con Malfoy. ¡Harry no servía para eso! Siempre terminaba hablando de más y enredándose a sí mismo.

Intentó reponerse, mostrar que si Draco podía hablar de aquello tan tranquilo, él también podía.

—Sin embargo, lo hacemos. No físicamente, claro está, pero lo hacemos.

—¿Hacemos qué? —preguntó Malfoy ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Actuar bajo esa atracción?

—¿Sabes Malfoy? Creo que no debí hablar esto —dijo Harry suspirando pesadamente—, no nos llevará a ningún lugar.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja—. Escucha, Potter, sé que es incómodo hablar sobre este tema y sé que entre nosotros lo es más aún. Eres atractivo, yo soy atractivo y ambos somos gays con una vida sexual activa. Es normal que nos sintamos atraídos, Merlín, sería raro que no lo hiciéramos. Pero aún cuando es complicado, también es bastante simple. Somos dos hombres de veintisiete años y deberíamos saber cómo actuar bajo estas circunstancias. Sólo porque existe una tensión sexual no significa que por eso toda nuestra futura relación como compañeros va a tener que ser incómoda. Y ya que aclaramos este punto, no deberían existir malos entendidos de ahora en adelante… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

¿Por qué demonios Malfoy parecía tenerlo todo tan claro? Negando tajantemente que algo pudiera salirse de control, de _su_ control. Eso no le molestaba realmente, lo que lo alteraba era que siendo él el que comenzó con la conversación... no tenía idea de qué decir y estaba perdido y confundido. ¿Realmente le gustaba aquel hombre que estaba sentado frente a él? Sí, lo hacía, aunque no había manera de saber cómo iba a terminar todo aquello.

Bebió un gran trago de café antes de responder, necesitaba sentir la cafeína recorriendo su interior. Luego giró la muñeca haciendo la taza desaparecer y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Sí, lógicamente estoy de acuerdo, ignorarlo es lo único que podemos hacer al respecto —dijo mirando fijamente hacia los ojos grises—. Me alegra que todo esté resuelto —agregó levantándose.

Malfoy pareció suspirar de alivio, asintiendo. Levantó la mirada, observándolo de pie frente a su escritorio.

—Potter —lo llamó. Calló unos segundos antes de continuar—; ¿estamos bien?

Harry se detuvo un momento, antes de acercarse a la puerta, y giró el rostro.

—Sí, estamos bien —dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de él.

No sabía si Malfoy iba a decirle algo más, pero realmente no quería escucharlo. Ahora se sentía como un idiota por ser el primero en aceptar que entre ellos había algo no resuelto, tensión sexual o como Draco quisiera llamarlo.

Apoyó la cabeza unos segundos en la puerta, luego caminó hacia el escritorio y se sentó a leer algo que lo distrajera.

*

Draco suspiró aliviado en cuanto Potter salió de su oficina. Siendo sincero, durante toda la conversación había luchado contra las ganas de levantarse y escapar… No recordaba haber tenido una conversación tan _incómoda_ en toda su vida. Sólo el hecho de que Harry hubiese sido tan razonable era lo que lo había mantenido en la silla.

Y, honestamente, nunca se imaginó que Potter hubiese sido quien la hubiera comenzado. Merlín, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Harry Potter era el Gryffindor más directo que Draco conocía, ya no había dudas. Ni siquiera Granger era así de directa, y también era Gryffindor. Las preguntas y comentarios que dijo habían puesto nervioso a Draco.

Levantando los dedos a sus sienes, comenzó a masajearlas mientras intentaba calmar todos los pensamientos inconexos que pasaban por su mente como una cacofonía de voces. Se mordió el labio… No sabía si lo que habían hablado iba a servir de algo o no. Tal vez sólo había empeorado todo. Se preguntó si tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido que hubiera negado todo.

No sabía lo que estaban haciendo. Lo que sentía por Potter estaba agrandándose y la atracción sexual era casi física y… Merlín, tenía que mantener sus hormonas y emociones bajo control. No podía permitirse mostrarse tan afectado.

Al menos había actuado bien en cuanto Harry había llegado lanzándole esa bomba encima. De nuevo; ¿en qué diablos había estado pensando?

Cerró los ojos, repasando la conversación que acababan de tener. Lo hacía sentirse confundido, Potter lo confundía. No lo entendía y ni siquiera sus métodos de evaluar a la gente funcionaban perfectamente con él… Eso sólo ocurría cuando te involucrabas emocionalmente con alguien… Y que Draco lo hubiese hecho con un compañero de trabajo era algo extraordinario.

¿Pero qué más podría haber hecho o dicho? De acuerdo, Potter le había dado la oportunidad de decirle que tal vez la solución era follar. Pero Draco no follaba con alguien con quien trabajaba —aún cuando ese alguien fuera Potter—, nunca lo hacía. Lo que lo había mantenido sano durante todos estos años había sido el hecho de que conocía muy bien los límites de cada parte de su vida y nunca las entrelazaba.

Hasta que apareció Potter, trastrocándolo todo.

Tal vez lo que necesitaban ambos algo era alejarse un poco el uno del otro. Tanto física como emocionalmente.

Sin embargo, Draco estaba comenzando a dudar de que pudieran conseguirlo.

*

Harry estaba en su oficina, pasando las hojas de una revista de Quidditch sin ver realmente lo que estaba en aquellas páginas. La verdad era que aún estaba intentando racionalizar lo que había pasado hacía algunas horas. Sin resultados, por cierto.

No había almorzado, porque el tiempo había pasado sin que Harry lo notara, inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta de su oficina y Harry prácticamente saltó en el asiento.

—Adelante —dijo Harry apresuradamente, intentado mejorar su aspecto y escondiendo la revista bajo un montón de papeles.

—Harry —saludó Hermione alegremente con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero cuando se fijó en el rostro de Harry, frunció ligeramente el ceño—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó dejando los papeles que llevaba sobre el escritorio y mirando a Harry con atención—, porque te ves pésimo —. Frente a la falta de respuesta del mago, continuó—: ¿Discutiste con Malfoy?

—Estoy bien, Herms —dijo Harry casi como un niño pequeño, y es que con Hermione siempre se había sentido así—. Y no, no hemos discutido —agregó desviando la vista—, no realmente.

—¿No realmente? —preguntó la bruja acomodándose un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja y sentándose frente a Harry, observándolo como si fuera un experimento muy interesante.

—No voy a hablar del tema ―le advirtió Harry antes de que su amiga comenzara a hacer suposiciones como sabía que haría.

Hermione se mordió el labio y Harry recordó la época escolar cuando ella quería agregar algo en clases y Snape no se lo permitía...

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio donde Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza, dejando claro que no hablaría del tema. En el estado en el que estaba, cualquier palabra podría ser usada en su contra.

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó Harry necesitando cambiar el ambiente.

Hermione bufó descontenta.

—No creas que te has salvado de esta Harry, lo sabes —dijo Hermione señalándolo con el dedo, pero sonriéndole amable—. Vine porque obtuve los resultados del experimento y analicé la magia de a escena del crimen. Tengo buenas noticias —agregó sonriendo satisfecha de su trabajo.

—¿Nombres? —peguntó Harry aliviado de que lo peor ya hubiera pasado. Hermione asintió frente a su pregunta.

Miró hacia la puerta de Draco no tan disimuladamente como para que Hermione no se diera cuenta, y cuando ésta lo miró con el ceño fruncido en señal de que estaba analizando y sacando conclusiones de su extraño comportamiento, Harry se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

Golpeó una vez y asomó el cabeza, decidido a no mirarlo más de lo necesario.

—Malfoy —dijo con voz neutra—, Hermione tiene noticias —agregó, dejando la puerta abierta y volviendo a su oficina.

Draco salió por ella momentos después, caminando pausadamente y mirando a Harry de soslayo, para luego centrar su atención en Hermione.

—¿Y bien?

—Tengo tres nombres —dijo Hermione rápidamente—, el experimento fue todo un éxito —agregó, pero como sabía el poco interés que Harry tenía en esos asuntos, prosiguió con lo que le interesaba más—. También descubrimos algunos hechizos de índole sexual que fueron empleados en aquel lugar con regularidad, todo está en el informe—. Hermione hablaba rápido, y Harry pensó que estaba más interesada en observarlos que en informar lo que había descubierto.

Harry abrió el informe y quiso que aquella acción sirviera para que Hermione notara que no quería que lo siguiera observando cómo lo hacía. La bruja pareció entender porque se despidió rápidamente y salió de la oficina. Harry sabía que pronto tendría que hablar con ella y responder miles de preguntas.

Sintió cómo Malfoy invocaba una silla y se sentaba sobre ella, esperando que Harry terminara de leer.

—La amante, el hijo de la amante y otro hombre —dijo Harry extendiéndole el informe a Draco.

—¿Otro hombre? —preguntó Draco parpadeando y alcanzando la carpeta, leyendo los papeles con rapidez—. Bueno, sí puede que esta mujer sea la amante de Jack Alden…

Se detuvo un momento, analizando.

—Si suponemos que se trata de un asesinato, ya tendríamos un motivo. Alguien descubrió el romance entre Jack Alden y Wendy Still y pudo haberlo matado como venganza. Ahora, ¿quién, de las dos partes, fue el que causó la muerte? Por un lado tenemos una esposa deprimida, sabemos que ella no estuvo en la escena del crimen, pero pudo haber mandado a este hombre a matar a su esposo… Por el otro, tenemos una familia pobre. Lo que me pregunto es qué estaba haciendo el hijo en el lugar en el que su madre y su amante tenían relaciones. Por supuesto, seguimos sin tener pruebas concisas y todo esto no es más que meras suposiciones.

Harry se quedó mirando a Malfoy mientras hablaba, hipnotizado por la forma en que decía cada palabra y por como racionalizaba todo aquello, por eso, tardó más de lo esperado en responder.

—Vamos a hablar con la viuda de Alder para saber si conocía a alguna de las personas que estaba en la escena del crimen, luego interrogamos a los demás —dijo Harry mirando alternativamente el informe y a Draco.

—Buena idea —aceptó Draco con una sonrisa—. Supongo que tú te encargarás de ella, ¿cierto? Porque no creo que pueda reaccionar como tú si comienza a llorar de nuevo.

—Claro —dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa. Aunque aquello no había ni que pensarlo, con tal de sólo ver cómo Malfoy sonreía... demonios, sí que estaba perdido—. Para eso somos un equipo —agregó.

—Exacto —la sonrisa se disolvió un poco, y Draco dejó caer los ojos de nuevo sobre el informe—. Deberíamos estar yendo —dijo levantándose y haciendo desaparecer la silla.

—Vamos —dijo Harry torpemente mientras con un movimiento de varita ordenaba los papeles que estaban en su escritorio. Luego se acercó a Draco y abrió la puerta de la oficina para llegar hasta el Atrio.

Ya no sabía la cantidad de veces que había maldecido su infantil actitud aquel día. Ahora estaba parado frente a Draco sin saber si tomarlo del brazo y desaparecerlos o esperar que Draco los llevara o irse por separado. Miró a Malfoy dudoso.

Draco lo miró serio un momento, antes de sonreír de medio lado y tomarlo por el brazo.

—Adelante —dijo.

Harry soltó un suspiró mental y los Apareció a las afuera de la casa de la viuda de Alden.

*

Draco se tragó el quinto suspiro que había intentado salir de su boca desde que habían llegado a esa casa, mientras veía cómo Potter intentaba consolar a la esposa de Jack Alden, ambos sentados en el sofá.

Honestamente, no tenía idea de cómo era que Harry podía soportar confortar una mujer que lo único que hacía era llorar y lanzar reclamaciones, todo sobre su hombro… Suponía que era una de las grandes diferencias que tenían él y Draco, quien nunca había soportado las lágrimas.

Draco torció el gesto y continuó viendo el resto de la casa. Al menos ahora sabían que la mujer ésa no era quien lo había matado, a menos que fuera muy buena actriz, pero lo dudaba. Su dolor era demasiado real... Lo que los llevaba a tener que hablar con la amante de Alder y con el hijo y partir desde allí.

Se preguntó si alguno de ellos había sido. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Tal vez Wendy Still quería más y no tendría un no como respuesta. Tal vez tenía un novio que los había encontrado… Lo que aún no explicaba la presencia del muchacho.

Chasqueó la lengua, mirando de nuevo hacia el sofá. Si Potter no se quitaba a esa mujer de encima Draco lo haría, no podían seguir perdiendo tanto tiempo en ella.

—Señora Alden —dijo Potter separándose de la viuda—. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es descubrir qué le sucedió a su marido. Debe ser fuerte y concentrarse en ello —continuó, logrando que la señora de tranquilizara un poco.

Potter volvió a sentarse en el sillón y le dio una mirada de disculpa.

—Si queremos descubrir qué le sucedió a su marido, necesitamos su ayuda— comenzó Potter con voz neutra—, ¿sabe si su esposo tenía algún enemigo? ¿Alguna deuda o si alguien le debía dinero?

La mujer lloró un poco más, y Draco le dio la espalda para poder rodar los ojos.

—No lo sé —dijo con amargura—. Al parecer no sé nada de mi esposo… Tenía una amante y yo ni sabía, tenía otra vida y ni siquiera estaba enterada. ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi hijo, señor Potter? ¿Qué piensa que le voy a decir cuando pregunte por su padre? Es lo único que me queda.

Draco se humedeció los labios, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. Merlín, aún cuando no soportaba las lágrimas, siempre le habían conmovido las madres.

—Decirle que lo recuerde como el padre que era, no vale la pena mentir, señora Alden —dijo Potter con tono consolador—. Tengo una duda, ¿su esposo, en la empresa, trabajaba con un socio? —preguntó lentamente.

—Sí —respondió ella secándose las lágrimas—. Pero es un hombre bueno, nunca asesinaría a Jack…

—Aún no hemos hablado de asesinato, señora Alden —contradijo Harry con suavidad—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Stephen Queen —respondió la mujer.

—Gracias —dijo Potter pensativo—. ¿Algo más que pueda decirnos?

—¿Quién era la mujer con quien se acostaba Jack? —preguntó. Draco ya le había escuchado hacer esa pregunta antes, se giró para ver a Harry.

Potter negó casi inadvertidamente con la cabeza.

—No nos está permitido revelar esa información —respondió Potter levantándose del sillón lentamente—, por seguridad —agregó—. Lo sentimos, pero aún no hemos descartado asesinato, revelar eso puede poner en peligro la investigación.

La mujer sólo asintió, bajando la mirada.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, acercándose a Potter y preguntándole con la mirada si ya podían retirarse. Se preguntó si lo entendería.

Potter asintió, inclinando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos un segundo.

—Bien, nosotros nos retiramos, señora Alden, debemos seguir la investigación. Gracias por la información. Adiós —dijo Potter comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta detrás de Draco.

Sin esperar respuesta, Draco cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, esa casa le parecía opresiva. Miró a Potter.

—¿Ahora hablaremos con Wendy Still o con Stephen Queen?

—Stephen Queen —dijo de inmediato—, sospecho más de la amante, pero realmente no quiero tratar con otra mujer inmediatamente...

Draco sonrió traviesamente, al parecer ni siquiera Potter podía soportar una fémina llorosa.

—No te lo pediría. Vayamos con este Stephen Queen, aunque primero tenemos que investigar dónde vive.

—¿Alguna idea? —preguntó Potter visiblemente más relajado.

—¿Ir con Granger? Ella siempre parece saberlo todo.

—Me parece bien —respondió Potter, mirándolo.

Draco se tragó el "¿Qué?" que quería salir de sus labios al ser mirado así por Harry y, en cambio, se humedeció los labios.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? —preguntó.

—Absolutamente nada —dijo Potter antes de Aparecerlos.

* * *

_Hola. Disculpen la hora^^. Ah, sé que este cap fue cortito, pero si se alargaba, el que viene (el final del caso), sería mucho más corto. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Título:** Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta:** Sirem

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro xD.

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

* * *

**Caso tres****: El hombre calcinado.**

**Quinta Parte**

—Hermione —llamó suavemente Harry a la puerta de la oficina de la Inefable, deseando algo con que distraerse. Habían aparecido en el Atrio y el camino hasta el departamento de misterios había sido muy silencioso, de aquellos silencios incómodos no porque no se sabe qué decir, si no porque no se puede hacer.

La puerta se abrió mágicamente antes de que Harry llamara por segunda vez, y éste hizo un gesto a Draco para que él pasara primero, algo que Harry hacía de forma inconsciente.

—Necesitamos ayuda —dijo Harry como saludo al tiempo que se sentaba cómodamente en la silla más cercana.

—Harry, Malfoy —dijo la bruja apareciendo detrás de una gran estantería con un extraño aparato en los brazos.

Tenía el pelo atado en una desordenada coleta, estaba notoriamente emocionada y Harry no tenía interés en preguntarle por qué. No porque no se alegrara de ello, sino porque sabía que luego de hacerlo, no habría quien detuviera a Hermione en su explicación y claro, Harry no entendería ni la mitad de lo que explicara, pero aún así sonreiría feliz por la felicidad de su amiga.

O así había sucedido algunas veces antes cuando Harry se atrevía a preguntar qué había descubierto. Pero al menos en aquel momento tenía una excusa válida para no preguntar nada.

Hermione dejó sobre el escritorio lo que tenía entre los brazos y lo redujo con la varita bajo la atenta mirada de Draco antes de levantar la cabeza, aún sin perder la sonrisa y preguntar:

—¿Qué necesitan? —preguntó sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

—La dirección de un sospechoso —dijo Draco mirando aún el objeto reducido sobre la mesa.

—¿Y por qué debería saber eso yo? —preguntó para después morderse3 el labio inferior. Harry sabía que a pesar de su pregunta, Herms ya estaba pensando en cómo ayudarlos.

—Eres Inefable —respondió Draco dirigiendo su mirada a ella y ladeando el rostro—, debes tener el acceso permitido en el registro de direcciones del Ministerio.

Hermione soltó una débil risita y se levantó asintiendo. Harry también sabía que por misterioso que fuera todo aquello de los Inefables, Herms siempre ayudaba en lo que podía, aún si pasaba por alto algunas de las leyes de sus misteriosos compañeros.

—Cinco segundos, no mejor que sean quince —dijo antes de salir por una puerta lateral.

—Granger tiene una extraña fijación con ser completamente exacta —comentó Draco acercándose al escritorio y observando el objeto que descasaba en él.

—Lo sé ―dijo Harry en un tono que delataba que claro que lo sabía, que llevaba años soportándolo. Iba a agregar algo, pero la reaparición de Hermione lo detuvo.  
Delante de ella iba flotando un gran libro de tapas rojas.

—¿Quién es? ―preguntó la bruja cuando el libro estuvo sobre el escritorio.

—Stephen Queen —respondió Malfoy alejándose imperceptiblemente de la mesa y acercándose a ella—. Aquí realmente tienen de todo, ¿no?

—Si puedes definir que es "todo", podría responderte —dijo Hermione ausentemente mientras humedecía en tinta una pluma y escribía el nombre del sospechoso en el libro.

Malfoy sólo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Número cinco de Bond Street y nunca han visto este libro —dijo Hermione luego de unos segundos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Malfoy.

Harry sonrió otra vez, familiarizado con eso.

—Yo nunca veo nada, ni la sala de tiempo ni los libros que responden a... —comenzó Harry divertido, pero cuando Hermione colocó las manos en las caderas a modo de advertencia, se quedó callado—. Lo siento —se disculpó sonriendo aún más, era obvio que no lo sentía realmente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Harry se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Nos vemos, Granger —se despidió Draco siguiéndolo, y cuando estuvieron afuera le sonrió—. Veo que siempre le pides ayuda a Granger, Potter. ¿Tanto así necesitabas un compañero?

—Por así decirlo —dijo Harry como respuesta sonriendo misterioso.

Malfoy rodó los ojos, comenzando a caminar y dejándolo atrás.

*

Draco tocó el timbre de la casa una vez, esperando a que el dueño abriera. Siendo honesto, no creía que ese hombre fuera el asesino, pero nunca podía ignorar las pocas posibilidades de que sí lo fuera. Por lo que pudo investigar, el negocio de Allen y Queen iba viento en popa, no había razones para que quisiera matarlo, ya que no se beneficiaba demasiado en su muerte. Aún así, su trabajo y el de Potter era comprobarlo.

Luego de un momento de silencio, se escucharon pasos en el interior de la casa, la puerta se abrió y un macizo hombre los recibió con una sonrisa poco amable.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó de inmediato.

—Draco Malfoy —se señaló, luego señaló a Harry— y Harry Potter. Venimos a hacerle unas preguntas.

—¿Sobre Alden? —preguntó a la defensiva Queen, dejando la puerta abierta y caminando hacia el interior de la sala—. Pasen —agregó.

Draco caminó hacia el interior, mirando el lugar con interés. Por lo que veía se trataba de una casa de soltero, sin esposa e hijos. Lo que haría muy probable que Queen no fuera la figura pública de la compañía que tenía con Alden, sino que fuera el mismo Alden. Eso significaría que podría haber razones para querer matarlo.

Lo siguió hasta la sala.

Potter iba caminando detrás de él en silencio.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —preguntó Queen sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala e indicándoles con una mano que se sentaran frente a él.

—Tenemos algunas preguntas sobre lo que hizo el martes pasado —dijo Draco sentándose en un sillón individual, mirándolo con atención.

Potter se sentó cerca de él, pero parecía distraído mirando a Queen con atención.

—Yo no lo maté, si es eso lo que estás insinuando —se defendió el mago.

—No estamos insinuando nada —comentó Draco arqueando las cejas. Se veía bastante a la defensiva—. Sólo queremos saber dónde estaba ese día.

—Me desperté temprano, fui a hablar con algunos clientes. Alden nunca lo hacía bien, yo me hacía responsable de eso. Almorcé con una hermosa señorita y luego pasé la noche con ella en este lugar. Todo comprobable, por supuesto —informó Queen sonriendo ganador.

—¿Golpeó a Alden en el rostro? —preguntó Harry sorpresivamente, mirando por primera vez al sospechoso.

Draco parpadeó algo sorprendido, mirando a Harry. Aún no se acababa de acostumbrar de lo directo que era a veces.

―Sí —declaró sonriendo orgulloso—, se lo merecía.

Draco guardó un momento de silencio. Al parecer Queen y Potter hablaban el mismo idioma, porque el hombre había respondido igual de directo.

—¿Cuándo lo golpeó?

—El mismo día, el martes por la mañana, antes de ir a hablar con los clientes —dijo sin asustarse por haber mentido descaradamente—, lo había olvidado —agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me imagino —declaró Draco arqueando las cejas—. ¿Y por qué lo golpeó? —lo que se preguntaba era porqué, si lo había golpeado en la mañana como dijo, Alden no se había curado el puñetazo.

—Él me citó de emergencia, dijo que necesitaba hablar de algo importante, me mandó un traslador y yo lo tomé, me dejó en una casa que definitivamente no era la suya —explicó tranquilamente—, me dijo que necesitaba dinero, yo manejo las cuentas de la empresa —aclaró—, le dije que no, porque ya le había dado la semana anterior y que estaba pensando seriamente en que dejásemos de ser socios igualitarios porque él no ayudaba; me insultó, lo insulté, me empujó y lo golpeé, así de simple. Luego volví acá —terminó de confesar Queen. Ya no se mostraba tan tranquilo como antes—. ¿Necesito declarar con _veritaserum_, verdad?

—No será necesario aún —respondió Draco reflexionando, miró a Potter por si quería preguntar algo más.

Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Nos alegra saber, sin embargo, que no tendrá problemas para testificar con _veritaserum_ —dijo Draco fácilmente, levantándose—. Si necesitamos saber más vendremos a buscarlo.

—Los estaré esperando —dijo Queen sonriendo.

Draco asintió arqueando una ceja y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Al menos ahora sabían que, a menos que lo de la cita que había tenido fuera mentira, él no había sido el culpable de la muerte de Alden.

Potter salió detrás de él y luego de cerrar la puerta, lo miró atentamente.

—Me preguntó para qué Alden habrá necesitado tanto dinero —dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio.

—Tal vez para mantener a su amante —respondió Draco mirándolo—. Mantener a cuatro personas es costoso.

—Debe ser eso —dijo Harry comenzando a alejarse de la casa—. ¿Ya descartamos que fuera suicidio? —preguntó caminando al lado de Draco.

Draco negó la cabeza, comenzando a caminar hacia un punto en el que pudiera Desaparecerse.

—No, pero las situaciones que ocurrieron en torno a esta muerte no parecen una de suicidio.

*

Harry asintió en silencio y siguió caminando.

Luego algunos de minutos en los qué donde ninguno dijo nada, Harry se detuvo de improviso. Temiendo repetir la escena sucedida hacía algunos días, donde él y Draco seguían al otro sin destino conocido.

—Si me dices que me estás siguiendo creo que me golpearé la cabeza, porque yo te estoy siguiendo a ti —dijo Harry entre divertido e incómodo.

Draco sonrió, deteniéndose a su lado.

—No te preocupes, Potter —dijo divertido—. Yo estaba guiando —le agarró el brazo—. ¿Vamos a la casa de la amante?

Harry soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, era un poco sorprendente —pero no desagradable— descubrir que podían tomarse aquellas situaciones con naturalidad. Amplió su sonrisa un momento, luego miró la mano que sostenía su brazo y abrió la boca.

—¿Sabes cómo llegar? —preguntó Harry suavemente, siendo consciente del calor de la mano de Draco sobre su brazo.

—Por supuesto —dijo Draco presuntuoso—, en el informe que nos dio Granger salía la dirección, Potter. Debiste habértela aprendido.

—Sabía que lo harías tú, Malfoy —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad es que estaba tan distraído cuando Hermione llegó con el informe que sólo lo había leído por encima.

A Harry no le gustaba aparecerse, en realidad, el único transporte mágico que le gustaba era la escoba, siempre que podía evitar Aparecerse o Trasladarse, lo hacía, pero últimamente, cuando hacía apariciones conjuntas con Draco, en lo último que pensaba era en esa molestia. Debía reconocer que se concentraba más en el contacto entre ellos.

Así que apenas fue consciente del momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Miró la casa con apreciación, era grande y acogedora a simple vista. Desvió la vista hacia Draco, aún pensando.

—Vamos, esto es lo último que tenemos sobre este caso.

Draco asintió, comenzando a caminar sacudiendo la capa detrás de él. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta, tocó el timbre.

La puerta se abrió luego de unos momentos y un chico como de unos diecisiete años los miró asombrado. Se veía pálido y ojeroso, como si no hubiese dormido durante bastantes noches, y sus ojos, ligeramente desorbitados ahora, comenzaron a recorrer la ropa de ambos con frenesí. Desde la túnica y capa de trabajo de Draco hasta la ropa de Auror de Harry. Cuando llegó a la cicatriz de su frente sus ojos se ampliaron de miedo.

―¿H-Harry Potter? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Harry intentó mantener su sospecha bien cubierta, no querían que el chico frente a ellos se asustara o algo así, porque parecía querer hacerlo.

—Buenas tardes, chico —dijo Harry saludándolo con la cabeza al tiempo que buscaba la varita de forma imperceptible.

El muchacho soltó un chillido asustado y buscó la varita en su túnica con velocidad, alejándose de la puerta como si estuviese maldita.

—No... No —repetía una y otra vez, se mordió el labio con violencia. Parecía estar a punto de llorar—. No fue mi culpa —gritó, levantando la varita y Apareciéndose...

Harry sacó la varita del todo colocándose en alerta de inmediato, un grito sonoro y desgarrador retumbó en la habitación, y Draco soltó una exclamación ahogada cuando unos pies cayeron en la alfombra de la casa dejando un charco de sangre a su alrededor. El chico se había escindido y había dejado atrás sus pies.

Harry le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo a Draco para que comenzara a buscar por un lado de la casa, y él, antes de comenzar a buscar al chico, levitó los pies escindidos y los envolvió en una burbuja mágica.

—Deberíamos llamar a los de San Mungo —replicó Draco—. Ellos sabrán dónde el muchacho intentó Aparecerse.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Alzó la varita y mandó un _patronus_ hacia el área de emergencias de San Mungo con el mensaje.

Una mujer apareció por la puerta, gritando al ver la sangre, los pies y a los dos parados en medio de su salón. Draco suspiró, probablemente pensando en todo lo que tenían que hacer. Miró a Harry y le habló sobre los lloriqueos de la mujer:

—Ahora al menos no tenemos muchas dudas sobre el culpable.

A los segundos llegó un escuadrón del Departamento de Accidentes del Ministerio y Harry dejó todo el asunto del chico en sus manos.

Se giró y contuvo a la mujer.

—¿Qué pasó? —chilló la mujer histérica—. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—Cálmese —dijo Harry tomando a la mujer del brazo y saliendo de la sala—. Somos Aurores, llamamos a la puerta, su hijo nos vio e intentó Aparecerse.

—¿Pero por qué lo haría? —lloró—. ¿Él fue el que se escindió? Oh, Merlín. ¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sólo se escindió los pies, estará bien —dijo Harry consolador—. No sabemos por qué lo hizo, nos vio y quiso escapar.

—¡Sólo los pies! —la mujer lloró un poco más—. Oh, por Merlín... ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Alden?

En ese momento Draco asomó la cabeza por la puerta, mirándolo.

—Potter, ya arreglaron al chico.

―Wendy, su hijo está bien, ahora deben estar examinándolo —dijo Harry suspirándolo pero colocándose serio—. Estamos investigando el posible asesinato del señor Alden —comunicó suavemente—, ¿estaban relacionados?

*

Draco se dejó caer con gracia sobre la silla vacía que estaba frente al escritorio de Potter. Por lo general le gustaba transformarla primero ya que las sillas de Harry eran muy incómodas, pero estaba cansado. Sólo de recordar todos los gritos de la mujer y las lágrimas de su hijo le aumentaban el dolor de cabeza.

Miró a Potter. Debía admitir que lo admiraba por poder controlar una madre gritona y un hijo culpable tan bien, Draco más de una vez había querido silenciarlos con un hechizo. Podía tratar muy bien con la mayoría de las personas, pero cuando habían lágrimas y consuelos de por medio, era mejor pedirle ayuda a alguien más.

Harry se sentó brusco sobre su silla y cerró los ojos un momento, se despeinó el cabello y suspiró.

—Necesito un trago —dijo volviendo a suspirar. Miró a Draco que seguía analizándolo.

Draco se mordió ligeramente el labio, pensando. Estaba cansado y, siendo sincero, él también necesitaba un trago. No obstante, eso sería una rebeldía en contra de su marcada idea de no entrelazar la labor con lo personal... Sin embargo... Sin embargo decidió que, ya que Potter y él habían tenido esa conversación madura —y que realmente necesitaba un trago y si era con Potter mejor que mejor—, no pasaba nada con aceptar y decir lo que dijo a continuación.

—Si quieres podemos tomarnos algo —intentó no poner inflexiones en su voz, y esperó haberlo logrado—. Si quieres, claro —se golpeó mentalmente por repetir.

—Es una buena idea —aceptó Harry sonriendo ligeramente y acomodándose la túnica de Auror.

Draco se levantó de nuevo.

—Dejaré algo en mi oficina y entonces podremos irnos —comentó. Tenía que archivar el informe que les había dado los del Departamento de Accidentes.

Pudo escuchar cómo Harry se levantaba y se quitaba la túnica de Auror detrás de él.

*

Draco acarició suavemente con un dedo el cristal de la copa que estaba de pie frente a él mientras contemplaba el líquido que contenía brillar por la tenue luz del lugar. Levantó la mirada brevemente, viendo cómo Potter miraba su vaso de cerveza como si éste supiera todas las respuestas del universo y suspiró internamente.

No sabía cómo era que la situación había escalado tanto hasta dejarlos en ese punto… Pero pensándolo mejor, tal vez sí lo sabía.

Draco había llegado cansado a la oficina, con un dolor de cabeza bastante generoso por los gritos que la mujer había estado pegando durante las últimas tres horas y sin ningunas ganas de terminar todo el horrible papeleo que era requerido luego de una misión como esa. Potter no se había visto de mejor humor, y cuando —de forma muy natural— Harry le había dicho que podían ir a tomar algo —con una pregunta menos graciosa, por supuesto— Draco había aceptado con gusto.

No fue sino hasta que se sentaron y pidieron sus bebidas que se dieron cuenta que no tenían mucho de qué hablar que no involucrara trabajo, lo que habían hablado esa mañana y cosas no demasiado personales.

Lanzándole de nuevo una mirada furtiva a Harry, Draco maldijo ese día. Con el cansancio que había tenido, y la sensación de compañía que Potter le proporcionaba, había aceptado esa tonta invitación… Y ahora se encontraban en lo que parecía precariamente una cita, luego de haber sentenciado los dos que sentían deseos sexuales el uno por el otro, pero que el trabajo estaba primero. Qué día.

El silencio incómodo sólo empeoraría.

—¿Vienes mucho a este lugar? —preguntó patéticamente. No se le ocurrió algo más y Draco se pateó mentalmente.

—A veces, pero hacía tiempo que no venía —respondió Potter levantando la vista de su vaso. Miró a Draco con atención, como decidiendo si agregar algo o no—. ¿Has pensado en volver a Italia? —preguntó sorpresivamente.

Draco arqueó ambas cejas, un poco extrañado por esa pregunta. Pensó en cómo responder.

—No por ahora —dijo ladeando un poco el rostro—. No he pensado en regresar, ¿por qué? —se esforzó porque la última pregunta sonara casual.

—Sólo era curiosidad, nunca hablas de ti —respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—No es que tú hables mucho sobre ti tampoco —respondió Draco, preguntándose de dónde venía eso.

—Pareces saberlo todo —replicó Harry ladeando el rostro ligeramente sin dejar de mirar a Draco.

Draco sonrió sin poder evitarlo, contento por el posible cambio a la conversación que Potter le había entregado.

—Me alegra que pienses lo mismo —dijo ampliando la sonrisa.

—No he dicho que lo piense, sólo daba a conocer un hecho —dijo levantando el vaso y dando un gran trago.

—Igual lo tomaré como un cumplido. No todos los días Harry Potter te dice que pareces saberlo todo —Draco se sintió más cómodo en la familiar forma burlona con la que se metían el uno con el otro.

—¿Y qué estoy pensando ahora? —preguntó Harry provocándolo con la mirada y jugando con el vaso casi vacío.

Draco soltó una carcajada, acercando la copa de vino a sus labios y dando un sorbo.

—Podría saberlo usando la Legeremancia…

—Entonces no lo sabes todo...—dijo Harry lamiéndose discretamente los labios.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Siete? —dijo Draco sonriendo, esa conversación parecía una que tendrían dos niños. Se terminó lo que quedaba en la copa de un trago, y le hizo una seña al encargado para que le trajera otra.

Harry repitió sus acciones, pero cambió la cerveza por whisky.

—Que me guste jugar no significa que sea un niño, Malfoy.

Draco sonrió ladinamente.

—Me imagino, Potter —respondió, levantando la copa nueva que había dejado el mesero en la mesa, bebiendo un trago—. Pero espero que tus juegos sean más placenteros.

Potter soltó una sonora carcajada antes de beber de su vaso. Miró a Draco aún divertido.

—No quieres saber lo que iba a responder.

Draco decidió no responder, en cambio sonrió.

—¿Y por qué el súbito interés en mi vida? —preguntó impulsivamente.

—No he dicho que sea súbito —fue la corta respuesta de Potter.

Draco se lamió los labios, tomando otro sorbo de vino. De repente le había llegado a la cabeza la conversación de esa mañana… Tal vez no deberían estar hablando de ese tema.

—¿Entonces no lo es? —se encontró preguntando, su boca formando las palabras aún cuando su mente no quería hacerlo.

—Creo que deberíamos cambiar de conversación —dijo suavemente Potter, desviando la vista un momento.

Draco accedió, asintiendo. Aún así, sintió una leve punzada de arrepentimiento por no poder hablar al respecto. De repente tenía ganas de fumar.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, contemplando el lugar e intentando encontrar algo interesante que decir mientras tomaba más vino.

—El silencio es incómodo —dijo Potter rompiendo el silencio —, y esta vez también estoy declarando un hecho —agregó sonriendo.

—Supongo que no tenemos mucho de qué hablar si no se trata de trabajo —comentó Draco suavemente, luego dirigió la mirada hasta él—. No tenemos por costumbre salir a tomar, después de todo.

—O quizás es que no podemos hablar de la vida privada —respondió Potter mirándolo también—. Como sea, siempre hay una primera vez.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, retándolo.

—¿Acaso quieres que hable sobre nuestra vida personal? —preguntó ladeando el rostro, se sentía extrañamente impulsivo, como si pudiera decir lo que quisiera sin atenerse a las consecuencias. Suponía que dos copas repletas de vino y nada de comida en su estómago ayudaban con la sensación—. Si es así, ¿por qué no comenzamos contigo? Háblame de algo personal para ti.

—Pregunta —lo retó Harry.

—¿Qué pasó con Mark? —preguntó Draco con una ceja arqueada.

Harry casi se atraganta con el alcohol que estaba tomando al escuchar aquella pregunta.

—No logro mantener relaciones serias y duraderas —respondió sincero—. ¿Por qué te gusta Owen? —contra-atacó.

—¿Por qué me gusta Owen? —repitió Draco sorprendido, guardando la información que Potter le había dado en su cabeza—. ¿Es que no lo viste? ¿Cómo podría _no _gustarme?

—Dijiste que era la primera persona que te llamaba la atención desde que llegaste a Londres, pensé que era algo más que físico —respondió Harry inmediatamente.

—Por supuesto que lo es —replicó Draco frunciendo el ceño, preguntándose si Potter grababa sus conversaciones o algo—. Pero el físico también es importante, y tú preguntaste porqué me gustaba. Bueno, me gusta su físico. Y me interesa intelectualmente también, es agradable e interesante. ¿Por qué te gustaba Mark?

—Porque siempre había algo nuevo, porque era interesante y un constante reto —respondió sin dudar. No parecía molesto por las preguntas—. ¿Batman o Robin?

—Ya sabes esa respuesta —casi gruñó Draco, tomando el resto de la copa—. Batman. ¿Por qué te interesa que me gusten los súper héroes muggles?

—Me llama la atención —dijo encogiéndose de hombros como de costumbre—. Aunque no me sorprende tanto, se ven bien con mallas.

—¿Se ven bien con mallas? —repitió Draco riéndose—. Sabía que te gustaban los juegos de roles…

—¿Cómo podías saber eso? —preguntó curioso.

Draco se rió con más fuerza, negando sutilmente con la cabeza.

—Si antes no estaba seguro esa respuesta acaba de afirmarlo, Potter. Y dime, ¿con cuál héroe te gusta disfrazarte? ¿Superman? ¿Spiderman?

—Spiderman, pero me tocaba preguntar, me debes un trago por eso —dijo terminándose el whisky y pidiendo otro—. ¿Has tenido novio?

Draco, quien había estado imaginándose a Potter como Hombre Araña, quedó mudo por el shock de la pregunta. Se estaba dando cuenta que los dos cada vez eran más directos con lo que cuestionaban.

—Sí —respondió arqueando una ceja—. Por supuesto que los he tenido. ¿Siempre descargas tu rabia sobre el saco que golpeas?

—Sólo cuando no tengo con quien acostarme —declaró—. No me gustan los polvos de una noche —agregó para luego beber un gran sorbo de whisky—. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Draco no sabía si sentirse ofendido o divertido por las preguntas de Potter.

—Paso —dijo ladeando el rostro, pensando en sí era razonable pedir otro trago—. No importa cuánto alcohol tenga en mi sangre, Potter —dijo con suavidad—; hay algunas cosas que no podré compartir.

—Me gusta esa respuesta, suena a reto —dijo en voz más ronca de lo normal.

Draco se lamió los labios como respuesta, decidiendo que una copa más no le haría daño. No más que esa conversación, al menos.

—¿Tú me responderías esa misma pregunta?

—No, a menos que me des un buen incentivo —respondió Harry apoyándose totalmente en el respaldo de la silla.

—Si supiera lo que consideras un buen incentivo —comenzó Draco con voz suave, inclinándose ligeramente sobre la mesa—, tal vez podríamos llegar a algo —luego pensó que lo que acababa de decir estaba demasiado cerca del coqueteo, así que decidió retractarse—. Por lo menos, sé que te gustan las ranas de chocolate.

Harry soltó una carcajada inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando ver su cuello. Luego se inclinó sobre la mesa, cerca de Draco.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó despacio, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Lo de las ranas de chocolate? —preguntó Draco sorprendido, tanto por la inesperada carcajada como por la pregunta; no sabía que Potter mantuviera eso como un secreto—. Oh, no sé, tal vez por los envoltorios vacíos que de vez en cuando encuentro en tu oficina.

—No sabía que revisabas mi oficina —dijo Harry jugando con los dedos sobre la mesa, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos —. ¿Encontraste algo para chantajearme? —preguntó arqueando ligeramente las cejas.

—¿Debía de encontrar algo? —preguntó Draco enderezándose al fin en la silla. No se había dado cuenta que aún estaba inclinado hacia Potter. Negó con la cabeza—. No, Potter. No buscaba nada en tu oficina para chantajearte. Simplemente no soy ciego y las envolturas de ranas de chocolate en la papelera son difíciles de no ver.

—No te estaba acusando de nada —dijo Potter ampliando la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —respondió Draco tomando otro sorbo de vino. Lo mejor era quitarle seriedad a la conversación—, sólo tenías miedo. Es comprensible, Potter. Aunque me pregunto si tienes algo secreto en tu oficina que no querías que viera —sonrió con malicia.

—Si así fuera me aseguraría de que no pudieras encontrarlo —respondió desviando la mirada. Luego tomó un trago y volvió a mirarlo—. Tengo una duda —declaró —. Cada vez que entro a tu oficina estás descansando, ¿lo haces para molestar?

—Potter, no hay nada más sexy que un hombre que se crea el centro del universo —dijo Draco arqueando una ceja y en tono burlón—. Por supuesto que no lo hago para molestar. Termino mi trabajo rápido y me quedo sin nada que hacer, así que decido leer. Si eso te molesta en el proceso mejor para mí.

—Cierto, había olvidado que ese era tu objetivo en la vida —dijo riéndose.

Draco no estaba seguro de si decía eso por lo de creerse el centro del universo o por lo de molestarlo. Aún así, decidió sólo arquear una ceja y tomar más vino. Luego de esa copa, lo mejor sería que se fuera.

Potter cerró los ojos un momento y se acomodó los lentes.

—No fue tan difícil —dijo abriendo los ojos repentinamente.

—¿No fue tan difícil qué? —preguntó Draco, aunque sospechaba que se trataba sobre hablar con él.

—Hablar de nuestras vidas —declaró.

—El alcohol ayuda.

—Pero no lo justifica todo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo Draco mirándolo serio—. Pero no sabía que tenías tantas ganas de compartir nuestras vidas —sonrió con afectación.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes —dijo un poco serio.

—Ya has dado ese argumento antes. Si hay tantas cosas que no sé ¿por qué no me las enseñas? —al parecer dejar de hacer dobles sentidos era imposible con lo que había bebido.

—Porque en la mañana decidimos no hacer nada al respecto —contestó Potter mirándolo intensamente.

Draco se humedeció los labios, encontrando que apartar la mirada de los ojos de Potter le era imposible. Con esa respuesta había sentido un tirón en su bajo vientre que le indicaba que le estaba gustando más de la cuenta esa conversación.

—Entonces lo mejor será dejar las cosas así.

—Es lo que queremos, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Draco.

Draco se terminó la tercera copa de la tarde de un trago, para luego mirar a Potter. No podía decir que había sido una terrible idea aceptar... Pero tal vez sí lo sería si seguían en la compañía del otro por más tiempo.

—Creo que es hora de irme —dijo levantándose de forma fluida.

—Sí, yo también me voy —dijo Harry levantándose segundos después—, mañana hay que hacer papeleo —dijo con tono aburrido.

Draco asintió, era cierto.

—Yo pago, Potter —dijo sacudiendo la mano—. Tómalo como agradecimiento por haber soportado a todas esas mujeres llorando.

—De acuerdo ―dijo mientras Draco pagaba la cuenta —la próxima vez pago yo.

—Eso es suponiendo que habrá una próxima vez —comentó Draco sonriéndole. En ese momento le gustaba pensar que habría una próxima vez... Pero tal vez en la mañana comenzaría a pensar diferente.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del local. Afuera el aire estaba agradablemente frío. Se detuvieron a centímetros de distancia, parecían no saber cómo despedirse.

—Creo que sí habrá una próxima vez, Draco —dijo Harry antes asentir con la cabeza y desaparecer.

Draco miró el lugar de donde Potter se había Aparecido con intensidad. Lo había llamado Draco, por segunda vez... Era... Joder, no sabía lo que le hacía sentir pero debía admitir que era más bueno que malo.

Sólo esperaba que la resolución que había tomado de no involucrarse con él siguiera en pie luego de más noches como esas.

Fin


	16. Chapter 16

**Título:** Departamentos de Homicidios Mágicos

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **-

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación:**PG-13

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro xD.

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

* * *

**Caso cuatro:** **El asesino disfrazado de muggle**

**Primera parte**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde su "conversación adulta" en la oficina de Draco y el mismo tiempo desde la noche en que terminaron el día bebiendo juntos.

Y desde entonces la mente de Harry era un torbellino de emociones. Ya había asumido que Draco le gustaba, claro que lo había asumido, además, en la conversación incómoda habían confesado que se atraían, sexualmente hablando, según las palabras de Draco. Aquellas semanas habían pasado de una forma bastante tranquila, sin casos difíciles ni encuentros incómodos, sólo las burlas acostumbradas.

Hasta ese día cuando Draco le había recordado de sus entrenamientos. A Harry le había gustado en demasía luchar con Draco. Si bien aquella vez no estaba utilizando toda su fuerza y destreza, se sorprendió positivamente de que el Slytherin lo derrumbara, lo malo era que había demasiado contacto entre sus cuerpos, contacto que Harry no sabía si podía soportar.

Ver a Draco todos los días, hablar e intercambiar indirectas con él era una cosa; tocar y ver su cuerpo sudado, agitado y chocando contra el suyo… era algo completamente distinto. Algo que Harry estaba seguro no podría volver a presenciar sin hacer algo al respecto.

Pero si le decía que no, Draco pensaría que tenía miedo. O que se sentía incómodo viéndolo entrenar y la competencia eterna que tenía con Malfoy era más fuerte que cualquier miedo estúpido a no controlarse y besar aquellos labios que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Así que allí estaba, esperando que Draco entrara a la sala de entrenamiento para comenzar la rutina del día.

Draco entró momentos después, apretándose los guantes de cuero que cubrían sus manos y mirando a Harry brevemente.

—¿Y qué planeas pedirme hacer hoy? —preguntó deteniéndose frente a él, con el espacio entre ellos suficiente para que no resultara incómodo.

—Descargar la tensión acumulada estas semanas —respondió Harry deseando poder pedir otra cosa. Segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había pensando y deseó golpearse por idiota, pero a cambio se alejó de Draco y fue a esconderse detrás del saco, sujetándolo.

Draco sonrió, mirándolo desde donde estaba.

—¿No tengo que calentar primero? Aún estoy frío.

Harry soltó el saco abruptamente frente a aquellas palabras. _Ve a buscar a Owen_ quiso responder. ¡Por Merlín!

Al parecer Draco lo estaba jodiendo a propósito, dos comentarios de ese estilo no podían ser coincidencia. Bien, si el Slytherin quería jugar, Harry jugaría. Se acercó a Draco quedando a menos de un metro él. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso.

Draco se lamió los labios, desviando sutilmente la mirada hasta un punto en la oreja derecha de Harry. Parecía como si estuviera reacomodándose antes de responder.

—Sólo tienes que decirme qué debo hacer —susurró.

—Claro, ¿qué más podría hacer? —preguntó Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

Draco lo miró de reojo, sonriendo.

—Podrías hacer muchas cosas, Potter —respondió con suavidad, inclinándose levemente y mirándolo directamente a los ojos para luego retroceder varios pasos—. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el entrenamiento. Así que repito; ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Corramos —dijo Harry negando con la cabeza y comenzando a correr al rededor de la habitación. Enfrentarse en esos duelos verbales lo estaba volviendo loco. Ambos reconocían que las palabras eran dichas con la intención de provocar.

Mientras corría y su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, se preguntó a dónde los llevaría ese peligroso juego.

*

Draco pasó la página del libro que leía, acomodándose mejor en la silla. Ya se había leído ese capítulo varias veces, las suficientes como para poder aprenderse la poción que le interesaba de memoria y eso lo hacía sentirse satisfecho. Últimamente no practicaba mucho en su laboratorio, así que tendría que comenzar a hacerlo de nuevo. Soltando un suave suspiro, levantó la mirada hacia Potter.

Ambos estaban en la oficina de Harry leyendo —Potter una revista de Quidditch y él un libro de Pociones— y Draco no terminaba de entender cómo era que habían llegado a esa situación. Claro, sabía cómo es que ambos estaban sentados leyendo, lo que no entendía era como el ambiente se había vuelto tan… nada incómodo.

Potter estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, con los brazos apoyados sobre la superficie y la quijada apoyada en sus manos, leyendo desde arriba. Draco frunció la nariz, era una extraña —e incómoda— postura para leer, pero Harry Potter siempre había sido excepcional.

Detuvo ese pensamiento, preguntándose por qué había escogido la palabra "excepcional" para describir a Potter, en vez de usar una como insólito o extraño. Sacudió la cabeza, mejor era no indagar ese asunto.

Igual que mejor era no reflexionar sobre lo que últimamente pasaba con ambos. La familiaridad, las discusiones con dobles sentidos, los entrenamientos y las miradas… Eso de intentar no sentirte atraído hacia alguien realmente no funcionaba. Más bien ocurría lo contrario. Ni siquiera el sexo con Owen evitaba que se sintiera deseoso.

Suspiró de nuevo. ¿Por qué Potter se había tenido que convertir en alguien tan atractivo? ¿No podía seguir siendo el pequeño niño escuálido que había conocido? ¿O, al menos, no podía ser un completo idiota que no atrajera la atención de Draco?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suave golpe en la puerta seguido del sonido de ésta abriéndose.

Potter levantó la cabeza para ver quién era. Hermione estaba de pie en la puerta mirándolos de forma curiosa. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Buenos días Harry, Malfoy —saludó inclinando la cabeza.

—Granger —respondió Draco, cerrando el libro.

Potter dejó la revista a un lado y se acomodó en la silla. Miraba a la Inefable frunciendo el ceño, como sospechando algo.

Granger parecía preocupada por algo, apretaba contra sí una delgada carpeta y se mordía el labio inferior.

—Hermione —dijo Harry mirándola—, ¿qué pasa?

—Tenemos un problema —respondió dejando la carpeta sobre el escritorio de Potter—, los Inefables —aclaró.

—¿Qué ocurre con ellos? —preguntó Draco poniéndose de pie y rodeando el escritorio, posicionándose detrás de Harry para poder leer lo que contenía la carpeta.

—Es confidencial, pero acordamos pedir su ayuda —dijo Granger seria, sentándose.

—Me estás asustando Herms, habla —dijo Harry abriendo la carpeta.

Granger se cruzó de piernas y suspiró.

—Encontramos a un Inefable muerto y su compañero ha desaparecido junto a sus archivos y a la investigación que llevaban a cabo.

Draco arqueó una ceja, preguntándose por qué decía que era confidencial si igual se los estaba contando.

—¿Los inefables no tienen archivos que mantienen la información de los que contratan? Y también pensé que tenían una forma de rastrear a los suyos.

—Por supuesto que tenemos forma de rastrearlos —dijo Granger mirándolo ofendida —, pero funciona si realizan magia y hasta la última búsqueda, hace —miró su reloj de muñeca— tres minutos y treinta segundos, no había rastros de su magia. Es un Inefable preparado, si quiere desaparecer sabe que debe mezclarse con muggles y no hacer magia. Y sus archivos desaparecieron, pero por lo que recuerdo no tiene familia ni amigos conocidos más que su compañero, ahora muerto.

—¿Por qué un mago escogería una vida sin magia? —preguntó Draco sin comprender, lo que probablemente causaría algunos problemas luego—. Y este artefacto que robó... ¿es muy peligroso?

—Es poderoso —dijo Granger cortante—, sin embargo no tengo permitido informar la naturaleza de la investigación que llevaban a cabo los inefables —agregó mirándolo.

Draco lo suponía, miró a Potter por si quería preguntarle algo a Granger.

—¿Quieres que encontremos a un Inefable asesino, que tiene en su poder un artefacto poderoso, que no sabemos lo que puede hacernos y que además sabe cómo esconderse? —preguntó incrédulo. Draco tuvo que admitir que era una buena pregunta, miró a la Inefable con curiosidad.

Granger se inclinó acercándose más a Potter, pero mirándolos a ambos.

—Si fuera peligroso no se los pediría —dijo seria, luego agregó una pequeña sonrisa—, además ustedes son confiables y buenos. Tomen este caso como un reto.

Lo que le sorprendía un poco a Draco era que Granger pudiera admitir lo bueno que eran como compañeros con _él _ de testigo. Seguro, los demás Aurores ya no lo ignoraban y pretendían que no estaba, pero tampoco le dirigían la palabra a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario —caso Weasley— y por supuesto que nunca le decían que era bueno en lo que hacía. Suponía que lo que acababa de presenciar era la diferencia entre un ser razonable y unos monos con apariencia de magos.

—Suena peligroso —dijo seriamente, mirándola sobre el escritorio—. Tal vez no tan peligroso como otros caso ya que el hombre no puede hacer magia si no quiere ser encontrado, pero si es en el mundo muggle, también nosotros tendríamos limitados nuestros movimientos... Además, al menos él cuenta con la ventaja de saber dónde se encuentra y tener ese objeto —añadió luego—; eso no significa que no me interese, sin embargo —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Él no sabe que alguien irá a buscarlo. Según su forma de pensar, no escapó, desapareció de la vista de los magos —dijo Granger acercando hacia ella el informe que había entregado a Harry—. Los magos subestiman la tecnología muggle —dijo indicando una hoja impresa de origen muggle—, Alan se escondió para no ser encontrado por magos, no pensó en los muggles —continuó cruzándose de brazos—. Encontré cierta información que indica hacia Escocia, en el informe están todos los datos. Además, la víctima portaba una tarjeta muggle escondida en un bolsillo del saco, tenemos un nombre y una dirección. ¿Aceptan?

Draco ladeó el rostro, reconsiderando. Hacía tiempo que no viajaba y lo extrañaba. Aún cuando fuera en forma muggle y no demasiado lejos, Escocia era Escocia. Además, sonaba a una aventura.

—De acuerdo, Granger. Tomaremos el caso.

—Gracias —dijo Granger pareciendo satisfecha—. Harry, Malfoy, manténganme informada —agregó mostrando un pequeño celular—. Recuerden, nada de magia si pueden evitarlo, y suerte —continuó dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió y comenzó a salir. Se detuvo sosteniendo el pomo con la mano derecha—. Y Por supuesto, nadie debe saber dónde están. Informaré que asistirán a un seminario de investigadores, juntos.

Luego cerró rápidamente la puerta.

—Potter en un seminario. Algo nunca visto —dijo Draco apartándose de su lado para dejarse caer en la silla que Granger había desocupado—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Que todos pensarán que estaremos juntos por quizás cuanto tiempo —dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida, luego desvió la vista—. Me pregunto si reanudarán las apuestas.

—¿Qué crees que apuesten? ¿Que huimos del país para tener una aventura amorosa? —dijo riéndose y mirando el techo—. Extraño viajar —admitió sin saber muy bien la razón—. Tanto que un viaje a Escocia suena como una buena opción.

—Yo no he viajado mucho —dijo Potter sin demasiado interés, claramente sin responder a sus preguntas.

—¿Por qué no?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—He estado ocupado —admitió.

—¿Con el trabajo? Eres un obsesivo con el trabajo —dijo Draco suspirando un poco—. ¿Cuándo comenzaremos la misión?

—No soy obsesivo —negó entre dientes—, además viajar solo no me atrae —agregó.

—¿Y conmigo si te atrae? —preguntó Draco provocándolo.

Harry ladeó el rostro y entrecerró los ojos.

—No me provoques —dijo con voz ronca.

Draco sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su piel y un tirón en su bajo vientre. Debería dejar de jugar con Potter así, pero era imposible para él hacerlo.

—No me has respondido —comenzó—, ¿cuándo comenzaremos la misión?

—Mañana —dijo mientras colocaba las palmas de las manos sobre el escritorio y se levantaba—, así hoy arreglamos los detalles —agregó caminando alrededor de su escritorio.

—¿Y cómo vamos a ir? —preguntó Draco mirándolo desde donde estaba sentado, estiró las piernas y cruzó una sobre la otra—. ¿Medios muggles o mágicos?

Potter se sentó en el escritorio y sonrió malvadamente.

—Ambos. Mágicos hasta la ciudad y muggles dentro.

Draco frunció el ceño, le daba la sensación de que Harry tramaba algo. Se encogió de hombros.

—¿A qué hora?

—Juntémonos a las siete, acá, antes de que lleguen los demás —explicó Harry—. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

—Ninguna —dijo Draco levantándose con fluidez, mirándolo un momento—. Supongo que tengo la tarde libre, ¿cierto?

—Sí, haz lo que sea que hagas antes de viajar —respondió Harry levantándose también.

—De acuerdo —dijo asintiendo, luego sonrió—. Hasta mañana, Potter —añadió antes de meterse a su oficina para organizar los informes antes de irse. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

—Hasta mañana, Malfoy.

*

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Harry estaba mirando el techo de su habitación.

Se había despertado hacía cinco minutos y ya no podía concebir el sueño otra vez. En dos horas debía juntarse con Draco y comenzar el viaje… no sabía por qué aquello lo alteraba. Quizás se debía a que tendría que controlarse más y más. Maldito Draco Malfoy que jugaba con él, claro, de la misma forma en que Harry jugaba con el Slytherin… Sí, le gustaban esas confrontaciones, la forma en que se provocaban sabiendo que no podían llegar más allá.

Harry, después de todos los encuentros y momentos incómodos que había tenido con Draco, estaba seguro de que a su compañero le estaba costando controlarse, que cada vez avanzaban un poco más atravesando la línea que separaba sus vidas. Era problemático y, por eso, más atractivo.

Dio media vuelta en la cama aplastando su cara contra el colchón. Algunas imágenes eróticas comenzaron a poblar su mente: cama, Draco, Harry. Pésima mezcla si debía trabajar con él en menos de dos horas.

Volvió a girarse intentando no hacer caso a su incipiente erección.

Se sentó en la cama, frustrado. Necesitaba hacer algo para que Malfoy no lo afectara de la forma en que lo hacía, y necesitaba hacerlo ya.

Se levantó de golpe y fue a la ducha, quizás el agua ayudara a despejar su mente. Siempre que no le ayudara a recrear mas imágenes sugerentes.

Una hora y media después, estaba tomando café sentado en el escritorio de su oficina, esperando a Draco y vestido con ropas muggles.

Draco llegó luego de unos minutos, entrando en la oficina completamente vestido de forma muggle, con una bufanda suelta sobre sus hombros. Tenía un suéter de cachemira azul y unos pantalones de vestir negro. En cuanto miró la silla de Harry vacía, se sentó sobre ella.

—Potter, ¿por qué nos teníamos que reunir tan temprano? —preguntó mosqueado.

—Podrías haberlo dicho antes, Malfoy –dijo Harry para luego beber café—, yo no te he obligado a nada.

—No, por supuesto —dijo Draco mirando la taza de Harry—. ¿Café?

Draco no tenía signos de estar cayéndose de sueño, pero probablemente su estado de ánimo se relacionaba con las horas dormidas. Aún así, el café era suyo. Acercó la taza más hacia sí.

—En la cafetera hay más, si quieres —dijo Harry antes de beber más de aquel líquido.

—Prefiero el té —dijo Draco arrugando la nariz—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—¿Está todo listo? —preguntó Harry levantándose y dejando la taza vacía al lado de la cafetera

—Yo estoy listo —dijo Draco sonriéndole juguetonamente—. Como siempre. ¿Tú lo estás?

Harry se giró hasta quedar de frente a Draco, se inclinó un poco, dejando que sus rostros estuvieran separados sólo por centímetros, mirándose.

Se mordió el labio y levantó la mano derecha hasta tocar el hombro de Draco.

Luego se separó rápidamente, sonriendo satisfecho.

—Tenías una pelusa —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco levanto sus ojos grises, fijando la mirada en la suya. Por un momento pareció que quisiera decirle algo, pero luego bajó la vista, contemplando la jarra de café.

—Pensándolo bien, café es mejor que nada —dijo con la voz un poco más grave de lo normal.

—Adelante —dijo indicando con la cabeza hacia la cafetera—. ¿Usaremos multijugos? —preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

Quizás no debió acercarse tanto a Draco, la idea era hacer que dejara de provocarlo, no que su aroma invadiera sus fosas nasales atrayéndolo más.

Draco se levantó, sirviéndose una taza de café antes de responder.

—Sí, ayer le dije a Granger que necesitábamos cabellos de dos hombres muggles y me los proporcionó —le dio un sorbo al café, mirándolo luego—. Y luego conseguí la multijugos en el Callejón Diagón.

Aquello tenía mucho sentido, obviamente Draco había previsto todo lo necesario para la misión. Sonrió.

—¿Siempre tienes que controlar todo? —preguntó Harry mirándolo divertido.

Draco lo miró de soslayo, abriendo la jarra de azúcar y agregándole dos cucharaditas.

—Siempre —respondió.

—No puedes controlarlos a todos —replicó Harry con un recordando vagamente alguna conversación anterior.

—¿A quiénes? —preguntó Draco levantando de nuevo la taza y probando el café, murmurando su aprobación. Miró a Harry—. ¿Sabes que siempre diriges la conversación a temas personales?

—¿Sabes que siempre evitas hablar de temas personales? ―preguntó comenzando a molestarse. Sí, sabía perfectamente que dirigía las conversaciones hacia temas personales, pero era simplemente porque aquello le interesaba. Bien, un punto más para saber lo idiota que era.

—Lo sé, me esfuerzo por lograrlo —su sonrisa era traviesa.

—Pues entonces dejaré de incomodarte y no mencionaré más el tema —dijo más serio de lo que quería.

Harry no sabía por qué justamente en ese momento le estaba molestando algo que ya sabía, algo que supo desde la primera conversación real entre ellos, cuando mencionó lo de los súper héroes... quizás hacía cuántos meses. Y en ese momento no le molestaba porque no le interesaba saber más de Draco y si tenía curiosidad podía satisfacerla buscando información por otro lado, pero ahora... ahora que quería conocer a Draco, ahora que le intrigaba tanto y que no podía dejar de pensar en él, en sus juegos de palabras, en sus actitudes... ahora le molestaba que Draco no quisiera lo mismo que él.

Negó con la cabeza, más molesto que antes.

—Nos apareceremos en Escocia, tenemos un permiso especial para hacerlo —explicó Harry mirando hacia la pared.

—Potter —dijo Draco suspirando—. No tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿de acuerdo? No he tenido buenas experiencias compartiendo cosas personales, eso es todo.

Malfoy dejó la tasa sobre la mesa, mirándolo con seriedad.

—¿Luego de Aparecernos cómo llegaremos al lugar donde debemos ir?

—En motocicleta —respondió rápidamente, ignorando el primer comentario.

—¿En motocicleta? —repitió Draco alzando ambas cejas.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —preguntó esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Quizás aquello servía como pequeña venganza.

—¿Qué te hace siquiera pensar que me voy a montar en una motocicleta? —preguntó Draco alzando la quijada.

—¿Qué no te ofrezco otra opción? —volvió a preguntar Harry, ampliando más su sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no escogiste un auto? Son más cómodos.

Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Me siento más cómodo montando una moto.

—Ya, me imagino. Y supongo que tú vas a conducir.

—¿Sabes hacerlo tú?

—No, pero eso no tiene nada que ver —Draco frunció el ceño, pero luego se pasó la mano por los cabellos intentando calmarse—. Está bien, de acuerdo, me montaré en una motocicleta, pero me la debes, Potter.

—Cóbralo cuando quieras —dijo Harry provocándolo.

—No te preocupes —dijo Malfoy sonriendo—. Créeme que lo haré.

*

Draco tomó el casco que Potter le tendía casi ausentemente, sin dejar de mirar la motocicleta. De acuerdo, no era tan pequeña como se había imaginado y se veía bien con su color negro y su brillo… Aunque fuera muggle y Potter fuera quien la conduciría. Sin embargo, pensar eso y querer montarse en ella eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes.

Por un lado, estaba la posición; era incómoda, no poseía los encantamientos que sí tenía una escoba, donde viajabas sin obstáculos en la carretera y había un gran límite en los movimientos. Y por otro lado, estaba Potter.

Había analizado, desde que Harry le había dicho cómo viajarían, la forma en la que los dos iban a montarse. Potter había sentenciado que él era quien iba a conducir, así que Draco quedaba relegado a la parte trasera, detrás de Potter, detrás del culo de Potter, frente a su nuca. Lo que lo ponía en una posición comprometedora.

Draco tenía mucho autocontrol, pero estar así quién sabe por cuánto tiempo iba a romper sus nervios, y quién sabía lo que podría ocurrir. Podría besar el cuello de Potter, podía juntar su entrepierna con la parte trasera de Harry y embestir ligeramente. Merlín, podía acariciar con sus manos esos abdominales sobre la chaqueta de cuero que usaba…

Casi deja caer el casco luego de ese pensamiento. Su cerebro le estaba dando alarmas de Mala Idea. ¡Mala Idea!… Pero no era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Se humedeció los labios, que repentinamente se encontraban secos y pensó que tendría que buscar una forma de vengarse de Potter.

Potter se colocó el casco rojo, se acomodó los lentes y se subió a la motocicleta, encendiéndola.

Draco titubeó, pero luego hizo de tripas corazón y se colocó el casco, subiéndose detrás de él. Procuró dejar algo de espacio entre ellos. El suficiente para no sentirse más incómodo de lo que estaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Potter girando ligeramente el rostro.

—¿Me veo mal? —preguntó Draco de vuelta, más a la defensiva de lo que esperaba. Suspiró suavemente—. Estoy bien, Potter. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a montar una de estas cosas, espero comprendas.

—Sí, comprendo —dijo volviendo a girar el rostro y presionando los pedales—. ¿Listo?

—Supongo —dijo Draco, sin saber qué hacer con las manos.

Oh, Merlín y Circe, ahora recordaba... Él ya había estado en esa posición con Potter antes, y no sólo en sus sueños. El día en que Potter se regresó en su escoba y le salvó del Fuego Maldito, el mismo día en que mató a Voldemort, ese día también había estado detrás de Harry y lo había abrazado con fuerza, apretándolo. Y ahora que se encontraba en la misma posición no sabía si repetir el movimiento y llevar sus manos a la cintura de él, o agarrarse del espacio de asiento que quedaba entre sus cuerpos. Tragó saliva.

—Afírmate de mí, Malfoy, no queremos accidentes —dijo Potter despacio, girándose ligeramente hacia atrás. Al parecer él tampoco estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba.

Draco asintió con un corto movimiento, llevando sus manos a la cintura de Potter y agarrando con fuerza. Los músculos se sentían duros bajo sus manos y Draco desvió la mirada de su espalda. Odiaba sentirse tan incómodo, tenso y no saber qué hacer.

Potter respiró hondo y aceleró.

*

No llevaban ni quince minutos andando y Harry ya estaba convencidísimo de que aquello había la peor idea en la historia de las malas ideas.

Por Merlín que no podía concentrase, no mientras sintiera aquel cuerpo rodeando su cintura y apoyándose ligeramente en su espalda.

El contacto era demasiado íntimo y por demasiado tiempo. Draco estaba apoyándose en él, sujetándose de él, y aquello le recordaba otras situaciones en las cuales no quería pensar.

Además podía sentir el contacto eventual de las piernas de Draco con las suyas y era claramente consciente de que la entrepierna del rubio estaba a centímetros de su trasero. Joder.

Si a Malfoy se le ocurría apoyar la cabeza en su hombro o el pecho en su espalda, Harry estaba seguro que no podría controlarse ni un minutos más.

¿Por qué demonios no pensaba antes de actuar? Debió saber que aquello traería situaciones incómodas.

Sin embargo, intentó sacar de su mente todo aquello y concentrarse en conducir adecuadamente, si tenían algún accidente porque él estaba distraído pensando en el cuerpo de Draco tras el suyo… Harry no podría explicarlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo falta? —preguntó la voz de Draco sobre el sonido del viento, un poco estrangulada.

—Creo que menos de quince minutos —respondió Harry rápidamente. Demonios, le parecía haber sentido el aliento de Draco chocar contra su cuello, al menos el viento ponía en duda aquello.

—¿Y si aceleras un poco más? —añadió Draco—. Esta máquina se mueve muy inestable.

—Como quieras —respondió Harry acelerando, la verdad era que él también quería que el viaje terminara pronto.

Siguieron en silencio por algunos minutos más. Para desviar la atención de aquellas manos que lo rodeaban Harry comenzó a pensar en lo que debían hacer, realmente era toda una aventura.

Pensando en eso, comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, necesitaban transformar sus apariencias antes de entrar a la ciudad, siempre existía la posibilidad de que el objetivo estuviera en el mimo hotel donde ellos se hospedarían.

Detuvo la motocicleta en un sitio solitario, justo a la entrada de la ciudad.

—Tenemos que beber la poción —dijo como explicación.

—Cierto —dijo Draco soltándolo con rapidez.

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita y con un movimiento de la varita y un murmurado encantamiento ésta recobró su tamaño original. Cuando la abrió, Draco le mostró los pequeños frascos de la poción que había adentro. Le dio uno a Harry y luego le dio una bolsa de pequeño tamaño.

—Ahí están los cabellos muggles, tenemos suficientes para varios días —explicó.

Harry cogió la bolsa y la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Gracias —dijo jugando con la tapa del frasco con poción. Casi sonrió, Draco tenía todo preparado.

—De nada —le respondió Draco, metiendo uno de los cabellos del hombre muggle en la poción, mirándola con asco—. Esta poción es realmente asquerosa. Además de su horrible sabor, también tienes que comer pelo de alguien más.

Harry imitó a Draco y sonrió frente a sus palabras.

—Una vez comí pelo de Goyle —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo la poción.

Draco casi escupe la poción que había estado tomando en ese momento.

—¿Qué? —croó, tosiendo un poco—. ¿Para qué comiste pelo de Goyle?

Harry alcanzó a sonreír socarrón antes de comenzar a sentir el efecto de la transformación. Esperaría hasta que la poción dejara de actuar en su cuerpo para responder. O mejor que no, Draco se molestaría.

—Potter —Draco se detuvo, porque la poción comenzaba a cambiar su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo totalmente transformado, sus ahora azules ojos lo fulminaros—. Responde, ¿por qué comiste pelo de Goyle? Espero que haya sido en una poción multijugos y no en otras circunstancias...

—¡Claro que por la multijugos! —exclamó casi horrorizado de imaginar otras circunstancias.

—Sólo quería asegurarme —respondió Draco tocándose el cuerpo sobre la ropa—. Bueno, al menos este muggle tiene un cuerpo parecido al mío —levantó de nuevo la mirada para ver a Harry—. ¿Y por qué te quisiste transformar en Greg?

—Fue hace años —dijo Harry como toda respuesta. Una vez más recordó que a veces era bueno pensar antes de hablar.

—¿Y qué? Igual quiero saber —dijo Draco con terquedad.

—¿Para qué? No vale la pena que te molestes por las cosas del pasado —dijo Harry mirándolo serio. En realidad ya ni siquiera era importante.

—¿Me molestaría saberlo? Eso sólo aumenta mi curiosidad.

—Lo sé —dijo suspirando por idiota. Se desordenó el ahora castaño cabello y se sacó lo lentes. Luego miró a Draco, era otra persona, pero tenía la misma presencia—. En segundo año Ron y yo nos convertimos en Crabble y Goyle para averiguar algo —agregó sonriendo frente al recuerdo.

—¿Segundo año? —preguntó Draco sorprendido—. Por Merlín, Potter, sabía que nunca habías respetado las normas, pero a los doce años hacer esa poción es demasiado —guardó silencio, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Averiguar qué?

—Fue idea de Hermione, ella la hizo —respondió evadiendo la segunda pregunta.

—Potter —dijo inclinándose hacia él—, luego volveremos a tener esta conversación, puedes estar seguro. Por ahora, es mejor que nos apuremos, la poción sólo dura una hora.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo gripándose rápidamente y subiéndose a la moto. Tendría que improvisar algo para que a Draco se le olvidara.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, colocándose el casco de nuevo y acomodándose detrás de él.

—Arranca cuando quieras, Potter. No es como si no estuviésemos en una misión —dijo de mal humor.

—Lo que digas —dijo Harry bajando la visera del casco y acelerando.

Draco respondió pinchándole un costado.

—Te ofendes por nada —dijo con altanería.

—No me he ofendido —dijo sonriendo frente a la actitud de Draco—. Voy a acelerar más —agregó como advertencia.

Draco se sostuvo con más fuerza a su cintura, acercándose un poco más. Harry deseó no haber hablado e ir a diez kilómetros como para que Draco no tuviera la necesidad de afirmarse así a él.

Tanta tentación debería estar prohibida.

*

Draco se bajó de la moto de Potter tan rápido que casi pierde el equilibrio sobre la acera. Estaba un poco agitado y algo excitado por estar tanto tiempo sentado detrás de Harry, casi acunando su ingle con el trasero de él. Lo peor era que Potter ni siquiera tenía el mismo cuerpo… Ahora tenía el físico de otra persona, pero sólo con saber que era Harry, Draco se calentaba.

Lo que nunca había pasado y estaba muy jodido.

Respiró hondo, mirando el lugar donde habían bajado. Era la posada en donde Granger los había registrado. El pueblo donde el Inefable fugitivo había ido a esconderse —si es que realmente la dirección que tenían era la de él— era pequeño y con pocas personas, lo que significaba que muchas de ellas debieron de estar interesadas en el hombre que había aparecido por allí hacía unos días a vivir. Lo malo era que tal vez también ellos les llamaran la atención.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver la fachada tan poco cuidada, dirigió su vista a Potter, quien en ese momento se estaba quitando el casco.

—No te gusta el lugar —afirmó Harry mirando alternativamente a Draco y al hotel. Sostenía el casco en una mano y estaba apoyado en la motocicleta relajadamente.

—¿A ti te gusta? —preguntó de vuelta Draco mirándolo inquisitivamente.

—No me importa realmente —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a Draco.

—Debí imaginarlo —replicó Draco suspirando. Potter era un caso perdido—. Entonces entremos y pidamos las habitaciones, faltan treinta minutos para que la poción deje de hacer efecto.

—Tienes los ojos verdes —exclamó Potter mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Es que tienes los ojos verdes, estoy acostumbrado al gris —explicó Harry simplemente volviéndose a encoger de hombros. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel.

Draco rodó los ojos, siguiéndolo.

—Potter, tengo todo un rostro nuevo —dijo como si fuera obvio... que lo era—. Y un cuerpo nuevo también.

—Lo sé, pero no es eso. Bah, si no lo entiendes es tu problema —dijo Harry, luego abrió la puerta y entró.

Draco se detuvo, confundido. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que entender? ¿Qué Potter extrañaba sus ojos? ¿O que le era extraño escucharlo hablando con la cara y voz de alguien más? Sacudió la cabeza, Potter era un idiota.

Abrió la puerta del lugar y entró, buscando a Harry con la mirada y viendo cómo caminaba a grandes zancadas por la sala. No importaba cómo se viera, Potter tenía ojos y pose de Auror. Suspiró y lo siguió.

Harry lo estaba esperando apoyado en el mesón de recepciones.

Draco le rodó los ojos, dirigiéndose a la recepcionista.

—Las habitaciones a nombre de Adam Gold y Daniel Blair, por favor.

La mujer tecleó los nombres y los miró curiosamente.

—Es una habitación doble, señor —informó.

Draco parpadeó. Debía de haber escuchado mal.

—¿Habitación doble? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Una habitación con dos camas, señor —explicó la muggle mirándolo con un poco de temor.

Potter estaba extrañamente callado.

Una habitación. Potter y él tendrían que compartir una habitación. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Granger? ¿Acaso quería que durmieran en el mismo cuarto? Por supuesto, si sólo había reservado una era porque eso fue lo que pretendía. Apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Y no hay forma de obtener otra habitación individual? —se esforzó para ser educado.

—Lo siento señor, estamos en temporada alta y todas las habitaciones simples están ocupadas o reservadas —se disculpó la mujer revisando la pantalla.

Draco quería preguntarle cómo iban a estar en temporada altas si ese pueblo a penas tenía visitantes, pero desistió. De nada iba a servir y sólo llamaría la atención.

—Está bien, de acuerdo, sólo denos la llave.

La mujer buscó entre las llaves que estaban colgadas y luego volvió a teclear en el aparato muggle.

—Habitación quince, su estadía está cancelada —informó entregándole la llave.

—Gracias —respondió Draco agarrando la llave con más fuerza de la necesaria y comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor. Al parecer el viaje en la moto era sólo una pequeña parte de todo lo que tenía que soportar.

—¿Estás molesto? —le preguntó Potter cuando entraron al ascensor.

—¿Parezco molesto?

—Sí, ¿tanto te molesta compartir la habitación conmigo? —preguntó mirándolo atento.

—¿Y qué pasa si así fuera? —preguntó Draco entrecerrando los ojos y retándolo—. ¿Te molestarías tú por eso?

—Depende.

—¿Depende de qué?

—De que si tienes miedo o no de compartir conmigo.

—¿De compartir contigo? —Draco sabía que no debería molestarse, pero no podía evitarlo. Potter hablaba de esas cosas que lo confundían y se suponía que no deberían hablar porque ya lo habían hecho y habían llegado a una decisión que realmente deberían respetar. Tal vez le gustaba pasar tiempo con Potter, de acuerdo, pero ser obligado a hacerlo cuando estaba tan confundido era algo diferente—. ¿Qué debería compartir contigo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter?

—No tiene ningún sentido decirte qué es lo que quiero, no estás dispuesto a dármelo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Potter le quitó las llaves de las manos y fue hasta la habitación, dejando a Draco atrás.

Draco apretó los puños, respirando hondamente. De nada le servía molestarse más. Potter tenía cierta razón en lo que decía, después de todo... Pero aún así le molestaba que estuviera tan seguro de lo que habría hecho o no, o estaría dispuesto a dar o no.

Dejando escapar despacio el aire por entre sus labios, Draco comenzó a seguir a Potter.

* * *

_Hola. Tenemos nuevo caso :) será de solo tres partes, más largas que las anteriores. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por la paciencia ;) ahora iré a responderlos. También gracias a las personas que comentan sin loguearse, si quieren que les responda pueden dejar el mail :) ¡Saludos y disfruten el capítulo!  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Título:** Departamentos de Homicidios Mágicos

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Nessa.j (¡gracias!)

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro.

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Notas:** Mil disculpas, pero no alcanzo a responder los comentarios hoy, he tenido una semana horrible en la uni y seguirá así hasta el martes al menos. Prometo responder a los comentarios sí o sí. Por cierto, los mails enviados dentro del comentario se borran si están escritos todo junto, es mejor colocarlo donde lo piden o separado por espacios.

Saludos a todos, y espero que disfruten este capítulo que es largo (~7000 palabras) y... bueno, ya verán^^

* * *

**Caso cuatro:** **El asesino disfrazado de muggle**

**Segunda Parte**

Luego de la extraña discusión, Harry se había dirigido hacia una de las camas y ahí estaba, casi veinte minutos después, intentando entender por qué estaba tan molesto.

Y era que Draco lo estaba volviendo loco, porque Harry ya no sabía qué pensar. Estaba claro —porque Draco lo había reconocido— que ambos sentían atracción física por el otro. Pero Harry no sentía sólo eso. Y había estado cerca de decírselo. Demonios, aquella declaración habría terminado con la relación de trabajo que tenían. Habría terminado con la misión y con el equipo de investigación. Y claro, también con el orgullo —y algo más— de Harry.

Así que lo mejor era mantenerse en silencio, esperar que el tiempo pasara y que aquel sentimiento se disolviera. Eso habría sido lo racional, lo mejor. Pero Harry Potter no podía hacerlo. No podía simplemente quedarse con lo que pensaba y esperar que el tiempo pasara. No. Necesitaba hacer algo. Pero no sabía qué.

Decidido a encontrar alguna respuesta, se sentó en la cama, preguntándose dónde estaría Malfoy y recordando que tenían una misión que resolver.

Se levantó y buscó con la vista por la habitación; no estaba, pero en ese momento Draco salió del baño, mirando a Harry sobre la cama y arqueando una ceja.

—Tengo hambre —sentenció caminando dentro de la habitación—. ¿Comemos?

—De acuerdo —aceptó Harry caminando hacia él—, pero no tengo idea de dónde.

—Yo tampoco —replicó Draco yendo hacia la cama desocupada, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo y murmurando el hechizo que hizo que el baúl que llevaba se transformara en uno de tamaño real. Luego hizo lo mismo con la cajita de los multijugos—. Pero siempre podemos buscar, así conoceremos más el lugar —dijo lanzándole un frasco a Harry.

Harry agarró el frasco en el aire, sacó un cabello de la bolsa que tenía en la chaqueta de cuero y los mezcló. Comenzó a sentir el efecto de la poción. Cuando ya estaba transformado, miró a Draco.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó mirando hacia cualquier parte

—Espera —dijo Draco repitiendo el ritual, tomándose la poción y poniendo cara de asco—. Nunca me acostumbraré a este sabor —dijo comenzando a transformarse.

Harry se quedó mirando a Draco mientras se transformaba. Su nuevo aspecto era bastante más simple que el original, aunque no dejaba de tener cierto atractivo. Tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño oscuro y corto. Harry suspiró al notar que Draco lo estaba mirando y desvió la vista.

—¿Ahora sí?

—Ahora sí —le respondió Draco, humedeciéndose los labios—. Potter, quiero disculparme por lo que pasó hace rato. Estaba molesto y... Simplemente lo que pasó no me lo esperaba.

Harry no sabía si reír o tirarse a la cama.

Él también quería disculparse por lo que había dicho, pero el problema era que no se arrepentía y todo era cierto. Joder, cuando volviera Londres hablaría seriamente con Hermione, de seguro había sido su idea dejarlos juntos.

Se mordió los labios y suspiró ligeramente.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco me lo esperaba.

Draco lo miró de frente, seriamente. Sus ojos se veían brillantes y pareciera que fuera a decirle algo, pero luego desvió la mirada con suavidad, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Sé que no se debe beber en el trabajo, pero realmente necesito algo de alcohol.

Harry sonrió. Aquel escenario era algo más adecuado para el estado en que se encontraba.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —dijo tocando a Draco casi imperceptiblemente en un brazo—. Vamos por un trago —agregó.

—De acuerdo —respondió con una sonrisa, comenzando a caminar a la puerta—. Pero tú hablarás ahora con la recepcionista, creo que la asusté un poco.

—Yo creo lo mismo —dijo saliendo de la habitación y sonriendo ligeramente—, deberías controlar tu rabia, Malfoy —agregó.

—Si no la hubiera controlado no estaríamos hablando ahora, Potter —le respondió Draco con una sonrisa enigmática.

—¿Y qué estaríamos haciendo? —preguntó mientras esperaban al ascensor.

—Bueno, supongo que eso nunca lo sabremos, ¿no es cierto? —su sonrisa de amplió.

Harry negó con la cabeza, divertido a pesar de todo. Ya que no obtendría nada más, podría, al menos, divertirse.

—Ya veremos —dijo imitando la sonrisa de Draco y subiendo al ascensor que ya había llegado.

Draco lo siguió sin responder, apoyándose sobre una de sus paredes y mirando las luces que indicaban los pisos que bajaban.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos magos salieron hacia la recepción.

Harry se acercó a hablar con la recepcionista, manteniendo una amable sonrisa en su nuevo rostro.

Siempre se le había hecho fácil tratar con gente, aunque prefería mil veces hablar con gente desconocida que con los magos de siempre. Primero le pidió disculpas por el comportamiento de su compañero de viaje y luego le pidió datos sobre algunos lugares de los alrededores.

A los pocos minutos volvió donde Draco.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca, un poco impaciente.

—Dijo que a una cuadra de aquí hay un buen lugar para comer —dijo Harry comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Draco lo siguió, mirando de reojo el lugar.

—Creo que después de comer debemos pasearnos por el lugar, reconocer un poco las cosas y luego espiar al hombre. Un encuentro frontal sólo lo arruinaría.

—Además que no sabemos si el nombre que tenemos es la persona que buscamos o un contacto —dijo mientras caminaban por la calle hacia el lugar indicado—. Si nos preguntan, ¿qué se supone que hacemos acá?

—¿No le preguntaste a Granger? —preguntó de regreso Draco, haciendo lo mismo que Harry y cubriéndose con la bufanda.

—Pensé que te había dicho esas cosas a ti —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto—. Hermione sabe que nunca sigo los planes, ya ni intenta que lo haga.

—Podemos repetir lo de aquella vez en el Club y decir que somos amantes, pero tenemos camas separadas —dijo Draco mirándolo de soslayo—. Y aunque no llevamos el mismo apellido, podemos decir que somos hermanos.

—Mmm... Supongo que podemos decir eso —dijo distraídamente mirando hacia los locales que estaban en aquella calle. Comenzó a caminar hacia uno en especial.

Draco lo siguió, apurándose a su lado.

—¿Crees que llamaremos mucho la atención? —le preguntó a Harry.

—Es un pueblo chico y pensarán que somos pareja, aunque querer piezas separadas lo desmentiría —analizó Harry—, sin embargo hablarán al respecto, sí, llamaremos la atención.

—Creo que eso ocasionará problemas —comentó Draco deteniéndose frente a la puerta del local, habían personas sentadas en las mesitas de afuera, aún con el frío que hacía—. Comamos dentro —dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando.

—Pero si el hotel está lleno, podremos pasar como dos turistas más —dijo Harry siguiendo a Draco por el interior del lugar.

—Supongo que tienes razón —respondió Draco contemplando el lugar y escogiendo una mesa vacía que estaba algo apartada. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, detallando la decoración—. Qué lugar tan... cálido.

—Al parecer la recepcionista tenía razón en decir que te gustaría —dijo mientras se sentaba.

—No dije que lo cálido me gustaba, dije que era cálido —dijo Draco sonriéndole suavemente. En cuanto llegó a la mesa, se sentó en una de las sillas.

—Bueno, yo tengo hambre, no me importa mucho la decoración del lugar —dijo llamando la atención de un mesero.

—Eso es cierto —comentó Draco mirando por la ventana.

El mesero llegó de inmediato, y les ofreció dos de sus menús mientras esperaba que pidieran. Ambos pidieron cordero y una cerveza para beber.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio, conscientes de que no habían comido nada más en todo el día. Luego de algunos minutos, Harry tomó un gran trago de cerveza y se quedó mirando a Draco pensativamente. Quería preguntarle porqué se había molestado, no sobre la habitación, sino sobre lo sucedido después en el ascensor, pero no se atrevía. Al parecer ya había cruzado demasiadas veces los límites y no quería que la situación explotara.

—¿Crees que lo haya hecho a propósito? —preguntó Harry sin aclarar a qué se refería.

Draco bebió un sorbo de su cerveza, dejándola sobre la mesa.

—¿Haya hecho qué a propósito?

—Hermione, reservar una pieza para los dos —aclaró Harry cortando un trozo de carne.

—Creo que esa pregunta tendrás que responderla tú mismo. Después de todo, tú eres quien la conoce desde hace años —respondió Draco enarcando una ceja.

Harry se distrajo mirando hacia las mesas adyacentes. De un momento a otro se sentía un poco melancólico, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así.

—Lo sé —respondió devolviendo la vista hacia Draco—, sólo te preguntaba.

—Granger no parece ser la persona que hace las cosas sin pensar —dijo Draco con cuidado, mirando de nuevo su plato pero sin tocar nada—. No creo que lo haya hecho sin querer, pero eso no significa que su propósito es el que ambos nos imaginamos.

—A mi no me parece algo tan improbable —dijo Harry bajando la vista también.

—¿Le has dicho algo?

—¿Sobre ti? —preguntó Harry un poco sorprendido, levantando la vista de golpe y esperando ver los ojos grises. En realidad no recordaba haber hablado de Draco con nadie, pero conociendo a Hermione no le extrañaría que ella supiera las cosas antes que él.

—No, sobre lo que sucede —Draco se detuvo, rodando los ojos—. Pensándolo mejor, no respondas. Y hablo en serio, Potter. No Lo hagas.

—Eso no me detendría si realmente quisiera responder, lo sabes —dijo Harry jugando con su comida pero mirando a Draco desafiante.

—Lo sé, pero sería menos incómodo si te quedaras callado —respondió Draco entrecerrando los ojos—. Además, arruinarías mi comida.

Y luego de decir eso, levantó el tenedor con fluidez, llevándose a la boca un pedazo de la carne.

Harry sonrió a su pesar. No quería pensar más sobre el asunto, pero le era imposible porque Draco siempre estaba ahí.

—Estas conversaciones son cada vez más extrañas —dijo suspirando ligeramente para luego comer un poco de ensalada.

―Es tu culpa —dijo Draco fácilmente.

—¿Prefieres ignorar las cosas en vez asumirlas? —preguntó antes de seguir comiendo.

—Sí cuando son una batalla perdida —respondió serio.

Harry lo miró a los ojos. No sabía si decir o no lo que estaba pensando, él no se había dado por vencido aún. Era un Gryffindor, no estaba en su sangre hacerlo.

—No puedes dar una batalla por perdida antes de lucharla —dijo igual de serio.

Draco rodó los ojos, pero no comentó algo. En cambio, se dispuso a ignorarlo mientras seguía comiendo, recorriendo con su mirada todo el lugar.

Harry lo miró fijamente unos segundos y luego volvió a centrar su atención en el plato con comida que se estaba acabando.

Cuando el silencio fue demasiado notorio e incómodo, y la comida ya no le ofrecía distracción alguna, levantó el rostro.

—Lo siento, no debí decir eso.

—Deberíamos dejar de hablar sobre estas cosas —dijo Draco, una advertencia sonando en su tono—, cuando estamos en una misión y comiendo, con otros cuerpos y claramente en público. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—Creo que no deberíamos hablar más del tema, sea la situación que sea —dijo Harry pestañeando lentamente—. Al menos yo no volveré a hacerlo —agregó con más determinación de la que realmente sentía.

Draco lo miró fríamente, sus cejas frunciéndose ligeramente.

—Supongo que aquí es donde te digo que haz lo que te dé la gana.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Harry intentando mantener su rostro inexpresivo. Pero estaba seguro que sus ojos mostrarían algo de lo que estaba sintiendo. Intentó seguir comiendo lo que quedaba en el plato sin interés, sólo por hacer algo.

*

Draco caminó a grandes zancadas por la acera, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos para calentarlas. En Escocia hacía mucho frío y más en ese lugar por el cual ya llevaban más de veinte minutos caminando y conociendo. Y aún así, aún con todo el aire helado que golpeaba sus mejillas y le hacía rechinar los dientes, Draco sentía como una rabia caliente estaba distribuida en su estómago.

Todo era culpa de Potter, por supuesto. Desde que habían comenzado la misión, todas sus conversaciones terminaban en el mismo punto. Y ya estaba empezando a afectar su trabajo, algo que Draco no había permitido nunca que sucediera en ninguna circunstancia anterior. Pero por supuesto, Potter era diferente, caminando detrás suyo con el ceño fruncido y viéndose molesto.

Draco estaba feliz de que estuviera molesto. Se lo merecía, ¿qué esperaba que Draco le dijera? ¿Que sí, aceptaba sus avances y que fueran a follar? Draco jamás tenía relaciones con sus compañeros de trabajo, porque arruinaba el ambiente laboral y porque los límites, para él, entre esas dos vidas debían de estar muy marcados. En cambio, desde que había comenzado a trabajar con Potter, todo se había arruinado. Y ahí se encontraba él, caminando por un pueblo de hielo, con Potter pisando sus talones, molesto con todos. Apretando la mandíbula, se giró de golpe. De nada serviría seguir con esa caminata. La poción pronto caducaría y Draco no se estaba concentrando.

—Regresaré al hotel —le dijo a Potter sin siquiera mirarlo.

Potter se detuvo y comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel también, sin decir nada al respecto.

El camino fue incómodo y Draco quería escapar del silencio entre ellos, así que cuando llegaron al hotel casi suspiró de alivio. Sin detenerse, pulsó el botón para llamar al ascensor, mirando las luces que indicaban en qué piso estaba brillaban.

—¿No me hablarás nunca más? —preguntó Potter a su espalda cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

—Hablaré cuando tenga algo que decirte —mintió Draco, porque le quería decir algunas cosas, sólo que ninguna era la adecuada. Entró y presionó el botón de su piso.

—¿Estrictamente profesional? —insistió Harry apoyándose contra una de las paredes del ascensor.

—¿Qué más quieres que te diga? —dijo retándolo a hablar de nuevo del tema. Si Potter persistía, Draco no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Potter levantó la vista enfocándose en Draco. Su rostro estaba serio y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Realmente te interesa saber qué es lo que quiero? —peguntó de vuelta mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y comenzaban a sentir la pérdida del efecto de la poción.

—Seguramente me lo dirás quiera o no, Potter —casi gruñó Draco, caminando hasta la puerta y abriéndola con rapidez. Aún con lo molesto que estaba, recordaba que tenían que salir fuera de la mirada de otras personas con esas apariencias—. ¿Desde cuándo te ha importado lo que yo opine o no?

—Desde hace algunos meses —respondió entrando a la habitación.

—Ahórratelo —dijo Draco quitándose la bufanda con brusquedad. Debía calmarse y quería fumar. Se preguntó por qué aún no había fumado frente a Potter, pero ignoró esa voz en su cabeza.

—Sólo respondí lo que me preguntaste, Malfoy —dijo Potter caminando hacia la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama y colocándose los lentes—. No preguntes si no quieres saber —agregó girándose mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la dejaba sobre la cama.

—Era una pregunta retórica. Pero supongo que sin Granger te cuesta diferenciarlas.

—Al menos soy capaz de decir lo que pienso —replicó Potter acercándose más a Draco.

—Claro, y eso te hizo pensar que yo quería escucharlo —respondió Draco entrecerrando los ojos.

—Perdóname —dijo Potter irónico—, debí recordar que no te importa en lo más mínimo lo que yo pueda pensar.

Draco apretó los labios, porque la mayor parte de su furia era la que provenía de sí importarle lo que Potter pensaba o no, y eso le molestaba. Por supuesto, no pensaba decírselo a ese tarado.

—Bingo —gruñó caminando hasta el baño. Necesitaba un cigarrillo y lo necesitaba ya.

—No te creo —dijo Potter siguiéndolo.

—Lo que digas, Potter.

Potter lo siguió un paso y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, girándolo.

—¡No me toques! —gruñó Draco empujándolo lejos. Cuando se encontraba así no sabía cómo podría reaccionar al segundo siguiente, lo que lo molestaba más—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya hablamos al respecto, y no quiero repetir esa jodida conversación. ¿Quieres follar con alguien? ¡Búscate a otro!

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás empujado por la fuerza y la rabia que emanaban las palabras de Draco. Sintió como una punzada de dolor comenzaba a subir por su estómago, transformándose rápidamente en rabia, en impulsividad que, Harry sabía, no podía controlar. Y a esa altura, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Recuperó la distancia perdida y dio un paso hacia Draco, respiró hondo intentando calmarse. No lo logró, presionó entre sus dedos una muñeca de Draco y lo jaló hacia sí, necesitando que lo escuchara.

—No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo —dijo Potter con voz ronca, observando a Draco con algo más que deseo—. Hablamos, sí, pero tú asumiste que era deseo sexual lo que yo sentía. Y yo nunca he dicho eso.

Draco intentó soltar su muñeca sin lograrlo, viéndose asesino.

—¿Entonces qué _es_! Si no es sólo deseo sexual, ¿entonces qué es? ¿Acaso me vas a decir que estás completamente enamorado de mí? ¿Es eso? —exclamó, jalando con más fuerza su brazo para soltarse—. Eres un _idiota_ .

Harry le mantuvo a mirada, entrecerrando los ojos e intentando que aquella mirada fría y asesina no menguara su arranque de valentía.

—Sí, soy un idiota —siseó con rabia soltando violentamente a Draco—, pero me vas a escuchar, porque ya no soporto esta situación— Harry sentía que sus ojos estaban ardiendo y la presión en su pecho aumentó considerablemente mientras decía cada una de aquellas palabras. Volvió a acercarse a Draco, sabiendo que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal—. No. No estoy enamorado de ti, pero me gustas mucho más de lo que creía y eso deberías saberlo ¡joder, Draco! —exclamó Harry alterado —se supone que tú deberías saber esas cosas, se supone que analizas y descubres y… —Harry suspiró, agotado por tanta sinceridad. Disminuyó el tono de voz y bajó la vista—. Y soy un idiota por creer que te interesaba saberlo.

Draco agrandó los ojos por la sorpresa, su quijada aflojándose ligeramente. Caminó suavemente hacia atrás, dos pasos antes de encontrarse con la puerta y apoyarse en ella. Su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración, mirando a Harry con asombro.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó sacudiendo la mirada, lamiéndose los labios—. Potter. Harry. Potter, escucha... ¿qué?

Harry lo miró asustado. Lo había dicho, ¡joder! lo había dicho. Prácticamente había gritado lo que sentía, que era mucho más de lo que creía sentir. Y ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de sus palabras, no sabía qué esperar y sintió unas ganas terribles de desaparecerse allí, de mandar al diablo todo. Pero no lo hizo; miró a Draco y no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con la cama y sentarse sobre ella, quería acercarse a Draco, pero sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—¿Quieres que lo repita? —preguntó suavemente mirando a Draco con ansiedad.

Draco respiró hondo, metiendo una mano en sus pantalones y sacando una cajita, claramente evitando la mirada de Harry. Fue cuando sacó un pequeño cilindro y lo colocó en sus labios que vio lo que era. Un cigarrillo. Con un movimiento de su varita, éste se encendió.

—Espero que no te importe —le dijo exhalando algo de humo—. Pero realmente lo necesito.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Realmente no le importaba lo que Draco hiciera mientras no saliera huyendo de allí.

—Creo que debemos hablar al respecto —admitió, pasando una mano por sus cabellos en un gesto nervioso—. Supongo que sabes la situación en la que me estás poniendo.

Harry suspiró y pestañeó lentamente preguntándose dónde demonios acabaría aquella conversación.

—Claro que lo sé.

Draco guardó silencio, sencillamente terminándose el cigarrillo. Harry apoyó los codos en las rodillas y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos. Joder. Mil veces joder. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que abrir la boca y seguir sus instintos?

Levantó el rostro mirando a Draco.

—No, no tengo idea en qué situación estás porque no tengo idea qué es lo que piensas —se retractó Harry, sinceramente.

—¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí? —preguntó Draco desvaneciendo el resto del cigarro y mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? ¿Que lo intentemos?

—No espero nada, no pensaba decirlo, no pensaba hacer nada al respecto —dijo Harry negando con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo—. No voy a pedir que me digas algo si no quieres hacerlo.

—El punto es que lo dijiste —dijo Draco levantándose de la puerta y acercándose unos pasos a él—. Lo hiciste y ahora me encuentro en esta encrucijada.

—No veo qué es tan difícil —dijo Harry dejando caer los brazos y levantando la quijada—, di que no te importa y terminemos con esto.

—El problema —dijo fijando sus ojos grises en los de Harry— es que me importa. Y es lo que jode la decisión.

Harry abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendido. Ciertamente no había esperado esa respuesta, en realidad no había esperado nada porque no lo había planeado y porque no quería tener falsas ilusiones. Pero ahí estaba, sentado en una cama con la boca abierta y mirando asombrado a Draco, que estaba de pie observándolo fijamente.

Cerró la boca y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Pensé que te desaparecerías ―confesó.

—Suena como una buena idea —fue la respuesta.

—Pero no lo hiciste...

—Buena observación —dijo Draco secamente, rodeando la cama de Harry y sentándose sobre la suya.

Harry sonrió ligeramente. Era bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambiaban. Luego giró el rostro y miró a Draco. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Quizás debería irse de allí.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Draco, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su rodilla, mirando el suelo.

—No pensé que te importaría.

—Si sigues respondiendo así, Potter —dijo Draco sin inflexiones en la voz—, no me molestaré en seguir preguntando.

Dicho eso, se levantó de nuevo y abrió el baúl, sacando un libro grueso de allí.

—No lo decía de esa forma —dijo Harry suavemente, incorporándose—, es lo que pensaba... no imaginé que tu, bueno, eso, no pensé que tu sentías lo mismo.

La espina dorsal de Draco se tensó y sus ojos no se despegaron de las páginas.

Harry se levantó y se quedó unos segundos de pie, quieto y en silencio. No sabía qué hacer, pero tenía que hacer algo, las cosas no podían quedarse así.

Dio dos pasos hacia Draco y se quedó frente a él, esperando alguna reacción.

—¿Deseas algo? —preguntó educadamente, levantando la mirada pero apretando más el libro con sus dedos. Harry lo miró desde arriba pestañeando repetidas veces y respirando de forma suave.

—Me sorprende que puedas distraerte leyendo un libro, yo no podría.

—¿Y qué debería hacer en cambio? ¿Saltarte encima? —Draco enarcó una ceja, mirándolo con algo que no terminaba de ser una sonrisa.

—Deja de insinuar que yo quiero eso —dijo Harry mirándolo serio y retrocediendo. Quizás lo mejor era olvidar todo aquello.

Draco pareció sorprendido, dejando el libro al lado.

—No quise insinuar nada —murmuró levantándose de la cama y poniéndose frente a Harry—. Sólo dije cuál era mi otra opción. O me distraía o te saltaba encima, Potter. Entenderás porqué escogí distraerme —su mirada era retadora.

—No, no lo entiendo —dijo Harry dando el paso que había retrocedido. No desvió la mirada, Draco lo estaba retando y él no se rendiría.

—No voy a explicártelo —respondió Draco sin moverse, arqueando sus cejas.

Harry sonrió ligeramente, sin entender del todo el comportamiento de Draco. Levantó la mano derecha y la acercó a la mejilla del Slytherin, la acarició suavemente, sintiendo la textura de su piel, pero sin intensificar el toque. Estaban en una misión, no forzaría más su suerte.

—Creo que ahora lo comprendo —agregó casi en un murmullo.

—Me alegro que a veces presentes actitudes brillantes —dijo Draco con la misma suavidad, inclinando ligeramente el rostro hacia su mano—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —la pregunta fue hecha bajo el mismo tono, sin agresividad.

—Voy a besarte —dijo Harry acercando su rostro lentamente al de Draco.

—¿Crees que sea una buena idea? —exhaló Draco, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Harry. Su entrecortada respiración salía en pequeños soplidos de entre sus labios.

—No, pero realmente no me importa —dijo Harry muy suavemente, sentía que si alzaba la voz el momento se arruinaría. No se movió, a pesar de sus palabras no se atrevía a forzar las cosas, pero no retrocedería, no cuando el aliento de Draco chocaba contra sus labios.

Draco hizo un impaciente ruido con su garganta, alzando una mano y agarrando con fuerza la nuca de Harry, empujándolo hasta sus labios, que estaban abiertos, calientes y húmedos.

Harry reafirmó lo caricia sobre el rostro de Draco, pero luego deslizó la mano hasta el cabello rubio, presionándolo suavemente.

Sus bocas chocaron en un beso ansioso y deseado. Al menos Harry lo había deseado hacía bastante tiempo. Sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a explorar la cavidad del otro, saboreando y descubriendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Harry deslizó su mano libre hasta la espalda de Draco y lo presionó más contra sí, estrechando el abrazo y sintiendo sus cuerpos entrar en contacto.

Draco se separó ligeramente, respirando con pesadez y moviendo sus labios por los de Harry, recorriéndolo en pequeños besos antes de morderlos, metiendo su lengua entre ellos y besándolo con más profundidad, más insistencia. Sus ahora dos manos estaban en su cabello, halándolo con suavidad mientras lo besaba. Harry gimió quedo al sentir a Draco mordiendo sus labios y profundizó más el beso que lo estaba excitando demasiado para ser sólo un beso. Sentía que sus pantalones presionaban en su entrepierna y aquello no hizo más que aumentar el ritmo y la ansiedad del beso. La mano que estaba en la espalda de Draco comenzó a trazar círculos sobre la ropa, cada vez más rápido y cada vez más intensos.

Dirigió sus manos al rostro de Harry, deteniéndolo de tal modo que el beso comenzó a ralentizarse de nuevo, sólo un roce de labios y una ligera lamida de vez en cuando. Con un murmullo de aprobación, Draco se separó por completo, sus manos deteniéndose en los hombros de Harry; sus labios estaban rojos y sus mejillas algo rosadas. Su respiración era entrecortada y con cada inhalación su pecho se movía.

—Potter —exhaló—. Creo que...

—...Debemos detenernos —completó Harry soltando a Draco suavemente.

Draco asintió, bajando las manos y mirando el pecho de Harry, lamiéndose los labios.

Harry se alejó un paso intentando normalizar su respiración. Aquello había sido... wow. Generalmente no tenía palabras para describir las cosas, pero aquel beso realmente no podía describirse.

—Tengo ganas de atrapar a un Inefable.

—Ya somos dos —dijo Draco sentándose en la cama y pasándose una mano por los cabellos—. Creo que debo pensar, Potter.

—No tengo muchos lugares donde ir para que te quedes solo... —respondió Harry recostándose en su cama.

—Sí, pero puedes darte un baño.

—Sí, puedo hacerlo —respondió Harry levantándose y buscando su baúl en miniatura que estaba en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo devolvió a su tamaño natural con un simple movimiento de varita, sacó lo que necesitaba y entró al baño.

*

Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama, acomodándose la entrepierna del pantalón, pensando que tal vez él debió ser quien se hubiese ido a bañar. Así al menos podía masturbarse mientras agua hirviendo caía sobre sus hombros, con la seguridad de una puerta cerrada. Se preguntó si Potter estaría en ese momento haciéndolo —masturbándose—, pero desvió ese pensamiento en cuanto su polla dio un espasmo.

Suspirando, pensó en lo que acababa de hacer.

Había besado a un compañero de trabajo. Y no a cualquiera, sino a Harry Potter… Y le había gustado _mucho_ . Era difícil que no le hubiese gustado considerando la forma en la que Harry besaba, con propósito y ganas y entusiasmo y esa pasión que se podía sentir en sus músculos. Draco se estremeció ligeramente al recordarlo, lamiéndose los labios.

Aún podía sentir la boca ligeramente hinchada, lo que le hacía difícil concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

Potter le había dicho… Bastantes cosas. Le había dicho que quería algo más de él que sólo una relación física, lo que era una sorpresa en sí misma. Le había correspondido el beso y había dicho todas esas cosas sin siquiera tartamudear. Draco rodó en la cama, hasta quedar de lado, mirando la puerta del baño.

¿Qué demonios pasaba? Podía sentir la especie de ansiedad que sólo llegaba cuando iba a tener una cita con alguien que realmente le gustaba. Un tipo de anhelo que era casi nauseas y sólo con pensar en ver salir a Potter de ese baño. Anhelo. ¡Por Merlín!

Draco había decidido ignorar esa atracción que sentía hacia Harry, ignorarla por completo. Pero cuando tenía el tamaño de un Auror, el rostro de Potter y esos jodidos ojos verdes era un poco difícil hacerlo. Y ahora que sabía cómo besaba iba a ser más difícil.

Draco no tenía relaciones con sus únicos compañeros de trabajo. No tendría relaciones con Potter. Arruinarían la pareja que hacían. Al principio no importaría, pero luego, trabajar con la misma persona con la que follas, sólo atraería más problemas. Peleas. Se arruinaría la relación y ya no podrías trabajar con esa persona. Intentarían buscar su espacio y vendrían las desconfianzas, los celos.

Draco suspiró de nuevo. No le atraía para nada esa idea.

Girándose otra vez en la cama, quedándose de espaldas hacia la puerta del baño, Draco pensó que lo mejor era hacerse el dormido. Ignorar lo que había pasado… Y si Harry intentaba presionar, sólo cambiaría el tema de conversación.

*

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyó la cabeza en la puerta y se permitió sonreír feliz. Y claro, suspirar. Estaba excitado. Demasiado. Y tan solo con un beso.

No podía coordinar muy bien sus pensamientos, pero no le costaba notar que había sido uno de los besos más… ¿intensos? Quizá, era eso, pero también era algo más. Había besado a Draco Malfoy luego de decirle lo que sentía. Había besado a un compañero de trabajo. Había besado a un hombre que le atraía, a un hombre que… quería. Y había disfrutado cada segundo de aquel beso.

Estaba sorprendido de que Draco sintiera lo mismo, aunque sabía que nada era fácil y menos con el Slytherin… probablemente ahora no podrían hablar del tema hasta que terminaran el caso. Y quizás luego de eso Draco no querría saber nada más, colocando al trabajo sobre cualquier asunto personal. Sin embargo, Harry ya sabía que no le era indiferente a Draco, sabía que le importaba y eso era suficiente como para insistir. La terquedad era una de las características Gryffindor que más le gustaba.

Suspiró nuevamente sabiendo que no sería fácil obtener lo que quería, pero no se daría por vencido, no sin antes agotar todas sus… capacidades.

Harry comenzó a desvestirse sin atender mucho a lo que hacía, aún sentía los labios hinchados y podía ver que sus mejillas estaban coloreadas. Se sacó rápidamente los bóxers y su semierección quedó libre.

Entró a la ducha, dio el agua caliente y comenzó a masturbarse pensando en el beso. Recordando cómo se sentía la piel de Draco bajo la camisa, cómo los dedos delgados y fuertes de Draco acariciaban su cabello y cómo sus lenguas se reconocían… Harry aumentó la velocidad de las caricias, presionando con fuerza su erección y acariciando la punta. La mano libre acunó sus testículos y Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, recibiendo el agua sobre la piel. Se apoyó en la fría pared de azulejos sintiendo que sus piernas ya no podían sostenerlo y el contraste de las temperatura de su cuerpo contra la pared incrementó las sensaciones.

Harry ya no podía razonar bien lo que estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que el agua le caía directo sobre el rostro y que su polla dolía de lo dura que estaba. Tan sólo de recordar a Draco frente a él, de imaginar lo que podría suceder…

Bastó que pensara que aquella boca deliciosa podría estar rodeando su erección para llegar al borde del clímax.

El orgasmo lo azotó estremeciendo todas las células de su cuerpo. De su garganta salió un ronco gemido que intentó contener y el agua limpió cualquier rastro de lo que había sucedido ahí.

Terminó de ducharse, intentando despejar su mente de cualquier imagen sexual que implicara a Draco. Quería y necesitaba concentrarse en el caso que tenían entre manos, mientras más rápido lo resolvieran, más rápido podrían conversar sobre lo sucedido.

Salió de la ducha, se secó y tardó más de lo necesario en vestirse, dándole más tiempo a Draco para que pensara, luego abrió la perta y salió silenciosamente.

Draco estaba recostado en la cama de costado, mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Harry. O se había quedado dormido o lo quería ignorar.

Daba lo mismo, Harry sabía que no podían hablar del tema en ese momento, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, si no porque no era el momento, sin embargo, eso no significaba que él no pudiera hacer algo para adelantar aquella conversación. Algo como buscar información a su manera.

Terminó de secarse el cabello —se había vestido en el interior del baño para evitar escenas incómodas— y buscó lo necesario para salir.

—Draco —dijo Harry despacio, llamando a su compañero. No quería despertarlo, pero si estaba despierto quería decirle qué pensaba hacer. Harry ni siquiera racionalizó que lo había llamado por el nombre. Estaba más relajado y feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Draco no respondió, el único movimiento que hizo fue el de su cuerpo que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. No dio indicaciones de que lo había escuchado tampoco.

Harry sonrió. Tenía la impresión de que Draco no estaba tan dormido como aparentaba, pero no dijo ni hizo nada al respecto.

Buscó la bolsa con cabellos y sacó dos frascos de poción desde la caja que Draco había dejado sobre el escritorio.

Introdujo un cabello en uno de los frascos y se lo bebió en silencio. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero, guardó otro cabello y el frasco que sobraba, y salió de la habitación.

*

Draco abrió los ojos al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abriéndose y por un momento se encontró desorientado, sin saber dónde estaba. Luego recordó todo lo que había pasado ese día, el viaje en moto, el pueblo, el beso y a Potter.

Se había quedado dormido mientras había intentado deshacer de su mente todos los pensamientos e imágenes que su cerebro intentaba formar de él y de Harry. Agotado mentalmente, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se quedó dormido. Suspiró. Lo que fuera que le estaba pasando con Potter —y que aún no estaba preparado para definir ni nombrar— se estaba saliendo más de control de lo que esperaba.

Levantó la cabeza cuando Harry entró por completo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Cuando la luz de la habitación se encendió, parpadeó varias veces intentando acostumbrar sus ojos. Potter estaba transformándose justo en ese momento, su cabello castaño transformándose en el negro de siempre y sus ojos verdes haciendo desaparecer el marrón a su paso.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó como si no lo hubiese visto salir, su voz ronca por el sueño. Se lamió los labios, pensando que tal vez su cabello debía de estar desordenado. De repente se sentía consciente de su apariencia, pero si levantaba la mano e intentaba peinarse, Harry se daría cuenta.

—Pensé en buscar algo de información —respondió Potter caminando hacia la cama—, intenté avisarte pero estabas dormido —agregó en un tono ligeramente divertido.

Draco apretó los labios, acomodándose sobre el colchón hasta quedar sentado y poder llevar sus pies hasta el suelo. Miró a Harry. No se había puesto los lentes, y sus ojos se veían diferentes sin la protección del cristal.

—¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió acercándose más. Llegó al borde de la cama adyacente a la Draco y se sentó ahí. Del interior de la chaqueta sacó algunos papeles doblados—. Toma —dijo extendiendo las hojas hacia Draco —las saqué del registro telefónico del pueblo.

Draco las agarró, comenzando a leer las letras y esperando a que Potter continuara con su explicación. Cuando no lo hizo, levantó la mirada.

—¿Nuestro inefable ha estado haciendo llamadas? —preguntó.

—No lo sé, sin embargo hay varias llamadas hacia y desde el domicilio del hombre al que tenemos que investigar —respondió Harry ladeando un poco el rostro, como recordando—. También sé que han pasado algunas cosas extrañas en el pueblo, como cambios abruptos en el clima que no tienen explicación para ellos, pero tiene un origen en común… quizás ahí encontremos algo.

Draco se tocó la quijada, leyendo los números de teléfono. Por supuesto, no reconocía ningún número, pero le preocupaba lo del cambio del clima... Aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que no se tratara de nada y sólo fuera exageración de los muggles y sus problemas ambientales.

―¿Has podido encontrar algo del hombre? ¿Su rutina?

―Conseguí casi todo hablando con la recepcionista ―dijo Harry sonriendo ligeramente― sabe todo de todos los habitantes del pueblo ―agregó acomodándose en la cama―. Dijo que le gustaste, pero que yo era más agradable ―Harry amplió la sonrisa―. Pero sí, conseguí algo más... aquel hombre no habla con la gente del pueblo, nunca había recibido visitas hasta la semana pasada que vinieron dos hombres vestidos con ropas ridículas ―negó con la cabeza―. Y va todas las tardes a la biblioteca pública.

—¿No han habido rumores sobre lechuzas? —preguntó Draco, ignorando el comentario sobre la recepcionista. Ni siquiera era su cuerpo el que le gustaba—. ¿O sobre cosas misteriosas sucediendo alrededor de su casa? Además de los magos que suponemos fueron quienes lo visitaron.

Harry bostezó y se quitó la chaqueta antes de responder.

—No, nada de algo remotamente parecido a la magia. Creen que es un jubilado de guerra o un testigo bajo protección del gobierno —agregó sonriendo.

—Tiene sentido —dijo Draco mirándolo con curiosidad—. Duerme, Potter y mañana hablamos más al respecto... Cuando tengas la cabeza clara —añadió con una sonrisa, dejando los papeles en una mesita de noche que estaba entre las camas y poniéndose de pie.

Harry abrió la boca, probablemente quería decir algo, pero luego la cerró sin hablar. Subió los pies a la cama y se recostó en silencio.

*

Draco sacudió la cabeza, inclinándose sobre el baúl para sacar lo necesario para darse un baño. Una ducha con agua fría le aclararía bastante las ideas. Sin volverse a ver a Potter, entró al lavabo y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Suspirando, se comenzó a quitar la ropa mientras pensaba en lo raro que le había parecido que Harry no comentara sobre su adicción por los cigarrillos. Pero supuso que gran parte se debía al hecho de que en ese momento ambos habían estado interesados en otra cosa.

Quitándose el flequillo del rostro, se vio brevemente en el espejo, antes de entrar en la ducha y abrir el chorro. Sufrió un ligero estremecimiento que no tenía nada que ver con el agua fría al pensar en que Harry tal vez se había masturbado en ese lugar, pero ignoró el lametazo de excitación y se dispuso a darse un baño solamente.

Después de todo, su decisión de ignorar esa atracción tenía que comenzar por algún lado.

* * *

_¿Qué opinan? ¡Gracias por leer!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Título:** Departamentos de Homicidios Mágicos

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Nessa.j

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro xD.

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Notas: **Posteo el capítulo ahora, sábado en la madrugada porque mañana ni Cari ni yo podremos hacerlo y no es la idea fallar en la fecha de publicación :) Vuelvo a disculparme por lo de los comentarios, los he leído todos, pero realmente no alcanzo a contestar nada, estoy terminando el semestre y bueno, ya sabrán. El 14 de dic seré libre y los contestaré todos ^^ Saludos, gracias por leer y que disfruten el capítulo :p  
**

* * *

**

**Caso cuatro:** **El asesino disfrazado de muggle**

**Tercera Parte**

Harry se despertó al sentir rayos de luz en su rostro. Durante algunos segundos su mente no racionalizó dónde estaba ni en qué situación, sin embargo, al sentir la típica erección matutina todo volvió a su mente como un relámpago. Se giró rápidamente entre las mantas y quedó boca abajo. Abrió los ojos y buscó a Draco por la habitación y lo encontró durmiendo en la cama de al lado. No se dedicó a mirarlo dormir más de unos segundos porque aquello era un acto un poco… sicópata. Se levantó rápidamente, buscó ropa dentro de su baúl y entró la ducha.

La ducha duró pocos minutos, Harry estaba bastante entusiasmado con atrapar al Inefable y volver a Londres. Se vistió rápidamente y salió del baño esperando que Draco ya estuviera despierto y él no tuviera que despertarlo, quizás era de esas personas que se ponían de mal humor al ser despertadas…

Draco estaba al otro lado de la habitación, de pie viendo por la ventana. Tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba descalzo, en cuanto escuchó a Harry entrar a la habitación, se giró a encararlo.

—Hasta que por fin sales —dijo con sarcasmo—. Pensé que te habías ido por el desagüe.

—Podrías haberme llamado —respondió Harry sabiendo que en realidad no se había tardado tanto y que Draco lo hacía para molestar—, o haberte despertado antes —agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, sin dignarse a responderle. En cambio, se dirigió a la cama y recogió algunas cosas de sobre el colchón.

—Espero que no hayas gastado el agua caliente, Potter.

Harry sonrió por la manera que Draco tenía para hablarle.

—¿Y qué harás si la acabé? —preguntó sólo para molestarlo.

—Encontraré algo para vengarme, por supuesto —dijo Draco sonriéndole de medio lado, pasando a su lado y entrando al baño—. Piensa en dónde podemos ir a comer —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Harry amplió su sonrisa. Terminó de secarse el cabello y dejó la toalla sobre la cama. Buscó sus zapatos y se sentó al borde de la cama para colocárselos. Si analizaba lo sucedido la noche anterior desde el punto de vista de aquel día... todo se sentía más cómodo. Él mismo se sentía más relajado y honesto. Tomó las hojas que había recopilado la noche anterior sólo por hacer algo mientras Draco se duchaba.

*

Draco pasó la página que acababa de leer con un ligero movimiento, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo cómo Potter se distraía de nuevo con sus pensamientos. _Si seguimos así,_ pensó mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa y encaraba a Harry, _ nunca terminaremos de leer todo lo que nos falta._

Potter había investigado la noche anterior que la persona de la que tenían el nombre y la dirección, Peter Neild, se pasaba gran parte de la semana en la biblioteca del lugar. Había sido bastante sencillo conseguir los libros que el hombre solía buscar y leer, y desde hacía una hora al menos se habían puesto a eso. No querían que el hombre los tomara por sorpresa. Sin embargo, todo lo que habían descubierto hasta ahora era que al hombre le gustaba leer sobre muggles, lo que hacían, lo que hicieron y lo que esperaban hacer. Había desde libros teológicos hasta matemáticos.

Draco sospechaba que era una especie de investigación concienzuda tanto al dinamismo muggle como de su sociedad y cultura.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó a Harry, al ver que ninguno de los dos terminaba en concentrarse en lo que hacía.

—Leer estos libros es una pérdida de tiempo si eres muggle. Peter Neild es squib, los libros que pide son útiles y prácticos, no sólo de conocimiento...—dijo Harry cerrando el libro que tenía frente a sí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Draco reclinándose en la silla y viendo el resto de la habitación.

—Si tu quisieras seguir siendo un mago, pero integrarte entre los muggles, tendrías que adquirir cierto tipo de conocimiento, cosas sobre la cultura, la historia, la televisión, etcétera —dijo golpeando la mesa con los dedos—, si tuvieras que vivir como muggle, tendrías que aprender a cocinar, como funciona la electricidad, los impuestos, las cuentas... conocimiento práctico, como lo que hay en la mayoría de estos libros.

—Es cierto —dijo Draco mirando a Potter con interés—. Pero es un squib y lleva bastante tiempo viviendo aquí... ¿crees que no ha aprendido lo básico? Más bien es como si lo quisiera saber todo —miró los libros que había frente a él—. Y el Inefable, Alan Moyle, es nacido de muggles. Obviamente también sabe bastante.

Harry ladeó un poco el rostro.

—Si asumimos que es un squib, necesita cierto conocimiento para sobrevivir, y claro, en estos libros hay de todo, guías de ciudades y pautas de comportamiento...—Harry se quedó en silencio uno momentos, luego miró a Draco con interés— ¿el Inefable muerto era sangre pura?

Draco intentó recordar lo que decía el informe de Granger.

—No —replicó―, pero sus padres ambos eran magos. El padre tenía sangre mezclada, su abuela había sido una muggle. Aún así, no creo que hubiese tenido más contacto que yo con el mundo muggle.

—¿Cómo un mago puede esconderse entre muggles sin levantar sospechas? —preguntó Harry notoriamente emocionado.

—Convirtiéndose en un muggle —respondió Draco sonriendo. Sabía a dónde Potter quería llegar. Se trataba de estudiar, el inefable que había muerto seguro iba a estudiar con el squib sobre cómo vivir entre muggles.

—Es un contacto, estoy seguro, probablemente da documentos falsos y ayuda a instalarse entre muggles —dijo Harry victorioso.

―Es una buena teoría —comentó Draco sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Crees que sepa algo de lo que sucedió? El hombre al que se supone iba a enseñar está muerto.

—No lo creo, lo que él hace no es ilegal, pero es una posible fuente de fuga de información, no se arriesgaría a ser descubierto —contestó serio.

—Da información falsa —dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño—. Eso es lo suficientemente ilegal como para poder interrogarlo.

—Cierto, pero tener documentos muggles ilegales obtenidos de forma muggle no puede ser juzgado por el Ministerio, sin embargo, no creo que él lo sepa —dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

—Un punto a nuestro favor —dijo Draco devolviéndole la sonrisa—. ¿Entonces qué haremos ahora?

—Esperar —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

*

—¿Sabes desconectar alarmas muggles? —preguntó Harry curioso. Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y salió al aire libre.

—No —respondió Draco arqueando una ceja—. ¿Acaso parezco un ladrón muggle?

—¿Tengo que responder? —preguntó Harry mirándolo divertido.

—No.

—Es una broma, Malfoy, no te molestes —agregó Harry doblando en una esquina.

—¿Parezco molesto? —dijo Draco mirándolo fríamente.

Harry logró contener la risa.

—Para nada.

Draco lo ignoró, caminando a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Por la numeración de la calle, debemos estar cerca de la casa —dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio.

Draco asintió, reconociendo los alrededores.

—La casa está ligeramente apartada de las demás del vecindario —murmuró más para sí mismo que para Harry, contemplando la zona—. Si no te acercas lo suficiente, es imposible ver lo que ocurre... ¿Quiénes fueron los que vieron a los dos hombres vestidos de extraña forma tocando a su puerta?

—No lo sé, fueron comentarios de alguien que sabía todos los rumores del pueblo —respondió Harry girando el rostro y mirando hacia atrás.

—Me imagino que hay muchas personas de esas en este lugar —dijo Draco mirándolo—. Es un pueblo pequeño, cualquier suceso que sale de lo rutinario llama la atención, no importa cómo sea recibido.

—¿Llamamos a la puerta o espiamos? —le preguntó Harry sin detenerse—, de todas formas no tiene muchas formas de escaparse —agregó.

—Creo que será más conveniente llamar a la puerta —opinó luego de unos momentos—. También dudo que logre escapar, pero no creo que sea conveniente meternos en su casa sin permiso.

—Claro, es algo ilegal —respondió Harry deteniéndose un momento antes de comenzar a cruzar una calle.

Draco lo siguió a su lado, sin dejar de mirar hacia los lados, pero sin encontrar nada. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras que dirigían a la puerta de la casa, miró a Harry.

—¿Crees que hayan hechizos de alarma aún cuando el hombre sea un squib?

—Quizás alguien los colocó por él, además, si pensamos que tiene tratos con Inefables, es probable que haya algo de magia por aquí —dijo Harry para luego subir un escalón. Miró con atención hacia la puerta y levantó una mano con los dedos extendidos. No sentía protecciones rodeando el lugar.

—¿Invocamos algo para estar seguros? —preguntó Draco sin moverse de donde estaba—. Eso podría llamar la atención de alguien, sin embargo. Tanto por si hay protecciones como por los muggles a nuestro alrededor.

—No siento protecciones, al menos. Pero no puedo descartar que haya algo más —dijo Harry retrocediendo el escalón que había subido—, prueba con un hechizo detector de magia —agregó.

Draco asintió, moviendo la varita imperceptiblemente en el bolsillo de su capa y murmurando algo por lo bajo. Cuando terminó miró a Harry y negó con la cabeza.

—No siento nada —confirmó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Por supuesto, si estamos hablando de un Inefable es posible que conozca hechizos indetectables para éste encantamiento.

Harry suspiró pesadamente y volvió a subir un escalón.

—Voy a tocar —avisó antes de levantar la mano y acercarla a la puerta para tocar el timbre que estaba en la parte superior.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Su mano estaba a un centímetro del timbre cuando sintió cómo Draco lo llamaba y jalaba de su chaqueta, para luego, desde el timbre, ser absorbidos hacia algún lugar.

Cuando el mundo dejó de girar y Draco dejó de sentir el tirón que precedía a las Apariciones, se dio cuenta de que estaban, seguramente, dentro de la casa. Draco aún sostenía un pedazo de la chaqueta de Harry, intentando mantener el equilibrio porque lo habían Aparecido justo cuando estaba dando un paso.

Cuando sintió que podía quedarse de pie sin tambalearse, soltó el pedazo de tela. Notando que de un momento a otro ya no eran los muggles que aparentaban con la poción, si no ellos mismos.

Mierda. Por supuesto, no había sentido ninguna magia que hubiese protegido el lugar. Porque no la había. El timbre era un Traslador, que los había Aparecido allí dentro. Justo cuando Draco tocó a Potter, éste fue transportado. Draco se felicitó por tener el sentido común de intentar advertirle a Harry sobre el timbre.

Harry sacó la varita rápidamente y se colocó a su espalda. Preparado para un duelo.

—Hay sólo una persona en la casa —dijo Harry en un susurro.

—¿Dónde se encuentra? —le preguntó Draco con el mismo tono, mirando el pasillo en el que se encontraban. Nada indicaba algo extraordinario, y tampoco sentía magia poderosa envolviéndolos.

El Traslador no debió haber sido uno común. A menos que hubiese querido Aparecer muggles dentro de la casa, Draco sospechaba que sólo funcionaba con magos.

—No lo sé, el hechizo revela que hay tres humanos en este lugar, donde sea que estemos —dijo Harry con todo frustrado—. Debí haberte escuchado, así no estaríamos acá.

—Potter, escucharme no es exactamente una de tus fortalezas —le aseguró Draco, sonriendo levemente sin poder evitarlo, pero luego enseriándose de nuevo—. Busquémoslo. Supongo que él o ella sabrá algo al respecto.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y luego lo miró con atención.

—Vayamos juntos —dijo antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo.

Draco lo siguió, observando con atención el lugar. Suponía que eso les había ocurrido por subestimar a un Inefable. Pero, honestamente, Draco había estado todo el día pensando en otras cosas en vez de en el caso que se supone fueron allí a investigar.

Su resolución de alejarse un poco más de Potter sólo se fortaleció.

Llegaron al final del pasillo, a lo que parecía una gran biblioteca —la puerta estaba abierta—, las paredes estaban repletas de estanterías y en el centro había una mesa con varios volúmenes de libros ordenados.

Harry frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia el interior.

—Aquí está —informó, mirando a los alrededores.

Draco recorrió con la mirada una vez más el lugar, levantando la varita e invocando un hechizo que le mostraría dónde se escondía el hombre. Segundos después, Peter Neild salió de detrás de unas estanterías de golpe, jadeante.

Los miró aterrado y Draco reprimió un gesto.

—¿Peter Neild? —preguntó sólo para confirmar.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó el hombre mirando con ansiedad a su alrededor. Quizás estaba buscando algo con que defenderse. Draco enarcó una ceja, preguntándose si el hombre sabría que libros voladores eran inútiles contra dos magos.

—No ha respondido mi pregunta —replicó Draco.

—Esta es mi casa, y ustedes son los intrusos —replicó el hombre sin moverse de donde estaba.

Harry se acercó un paso hacia el hombre y miró a Draco como pidiendo permiso para presentarlos.

Draco suspiró, sabiendo que no ganaría nada con su terquedad, y le asintió. Esperaba que el nombre de ambos le dijera suficiente a Neild para que comenzara a sentirse más generoso con la información.

Harry se acercó más al hombre y bajó la varita.

—Él es Draco Malfoy —dijo indicando con la cabeza hacia Draco—, y yo Harry Potter, Aurores del Ministerio de Magia Inglés.

Draco observó con interés la forma en la que el hombre respondía con su lenguaje físico.

—No podemos salir de aquí hasta que él regrese.

Frunció el ceño; eso no se lo esperaba.

—¿Hasta que regrese quién? —preguntó Draco con cuidado, mirando a Harry.

—El mago que me encerró en mi propia casa, el muy bastardo —dijo entre dientes el squib mientras se aceraba hasta el escritorio.

—¿_Quién_ lo encerró en su propia casa? —preguntó Draco perdiendo la paciencia. El hombre no respondía ninguna de sus preguntas.

—No sé su nombre —respondió de mala manera, mirando con desagrado a Draco.

—¿Sabía que el hombre que lo encerró es buscado por asesinato? —preguntó Harry, mirando ligeramente a Draco, aconsejándole que se calmara.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero no abrió la boca. En cambio, dirigió su mirada de nuevo al hombre.

—Dijo que su compañero se había arrepentido, así que ya no necesitarían que los ayudara, pero que él sí necesitaba algo de mí y por eso me dejó encerrado. No preguntó detalles, lo que hago no es ilegal —declaró el hombre sentándose en la única silla que había en la habitación.

Draco miró a Harry, comprendiendo lo que Peter Neild había querido decir. Y por el brillo en los ojos de Potter, él también lo entendió.

—Nadie dijo que lo fuera —dijo Draco finalmente—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere ese hombre que busque?

—Información. Es lo que todos quieren —dijo buscando algo entre los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio—. Los que vienen hasta acá piden ayuda para mezclarse con los muggles —informó—, pero eso ya lo saben —sonrió irónico—. Eso es lo normal y lo que habíamos acordado, pero él quiere información sobre el mercado del oro, nombres y formas de contactar con personas importantes —dijo encontrando lo que quería y pasándoselo a Harry—, como si yo fuera una banco de datos.

Harry tomó la hoja, la miró superficialmente y se giró para pasársela a Draco.

Draco ojeó el pergamino. Tenía una lista de nombres e información sobre el mercado y el valor del oro en diferentes países. Draco frunció el ceño, mirando al hombre.

—Supongo que la mente maestra no te dijo para qué quería esta información.

—Cuando alguien poderoso te amenaza con una varita en el cuello, no haces preguntas —respondió el hombre seriamente.

Harry comenzó a caminar al rededor de la habitación.

—Crear documentos falsos es ilegal —dijo Harry suavemente y sin mirar al squib. A simple vista parecía relajado y su vista vagaba por la habitación. Luego se detuvo bruscamente y se acercó a grandes zancadas al hombre, que se encogió notoriamente en la silla—. Sabes más de lo que dices —dijo Harry con una calma exasperante—, dinos lo que queremos saber o el Inefable no será el único que te amenace con una varita —agregó rodando la varita entre sus dedos.

Draco se sintió motivado para ayudarlo.

—Ya que tu trabajo se trata de investigar —comenzó dulcemente—, supongo que sabes con quién estás hablando, ¿cierto?

—Harry Potter —dijo en voz un ahogada, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la frente de Harry—, el héroe del mundo mágico —agregó deslizando la silla hacia atrás.

—Y también sabes lo que los héroes le hacen a los malvados —dijo conteniendo una sonrisilla—. Y si no lo sabes, estoy seguro que pronto te lo demostrará. Así que ¿por qué mejor no comienzas a hablar?

Harry giró el rostro hacia Draco, su mirada era una mezcla de diversión y advertencia. Luego apoyó una mano sobre el escritorio y otra sobre el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado el hombre.

—Habla —dijo Harry con voz enérgica. Cuando el hombre no pudo evitar un escalofrío, Harry retrocedió.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Hace dos meses vinieron dos hombres —comenzó el hombre mirando a Draco—, evidentemente magos, por la forma de vestir. Uno de ellos era de padres magos nacidos de muggle, el que me dejó encerrado. El otro era de padres magos. Querían ubicarse entre muggles, en realidad querían esconderse, ese es el único motivo por el que los magos salen del mundo mágico —continuó—, porque han hecho algo malo y quieren desaparecer —Harry desvió la vista de la situación y se acercó a una ventana.

El segundo mago era el más interesado en conocer las cosas muggles. Constantemente preguntaban sobre el dinero muggle y sobre cómo usaban el oro. Nunca dijeron porqué estaban escapando ni a qué se dedicaban, yo no pregunté. No me interesa, mientras menos sepa, más seguro estoy —el squib hablaba rápido y con los ojos entrecerrados, ya no parecía asustado—. Siguieron asistiendo a las reuniones a las que los citaba, la última vez que los vi estaban discutiendo.

Se fueron antes de empezar la sesión y no supe más de ellos hasta hace dos días, que fue cuando llegó el otro mago a amenazarme con borrarme la memoria y desaparecerme en una habitación sin gravedad si no buscaba lo que quería.

Draco se lamió los labios, buscando a Harry con la mirada. El pequeño squib había resultado más útil de lo que había pensado, prácticamente había encajado lo que ellos ya sabían y había creado toda una historia. Por supuesto, no sabía lo del aparato mágico que tenían. Obviamente, se debía de tratar sobre el oro. Draco no sabía si era posible, pero seguramente ese Inefable había conseguido trasformar algo sumamente barato en oro, y esperaba aprovechar esa riqueza ilimitada con los muggles.

Draco no entendería jamás cómo era que había magos que podían darle la espalda al mundo mágico e irse al muggle. Pero, visiblemente, eso era lo que quería el asesino.

—Nos dijiste que sólo podíamos salir de aquí cuando él llegara —recordó Draco, desviando sus ojos a los del hombre—. ¿Cada cuánto viene a este lugar?

—Viene como cuatro veces al día, grita un poco, habla sobre lo inepto que soy buscando información, escoge algunos libros y se va ―respondió el hombre rápidamente—. No ha venido en todo el día, supongo que no debe tardar.

Draco asintió, girándose hacia Potter para saber si tenía un plan de acción. Sin embargo Potter no lo miraba a él, sino que miraba a un punto sobre su hombro.

—Alan Moyle —dijo Harry en un susurro desviando la vista casi imperceptiblemente hacia los ojos de Draco. Éste se giró de golpe.

Ciertamente, el Inefable al que estaban buscando, Alan Moyle, estaba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, viéndose asesino.

Harry sintió cómo su respiración se detenía momentáneamente y cómo la sangre fluía con más rapidez por todo su cuerpo, colocándolo en estado de alerta.

Miró a su alrededor disimuladamente, intentando idear un plan de escape; el Inefable estaba frente a Draco con una varita en ristre y con aires asesinos y dementes.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y mantenía la varita fuertemente apretada mientras forzaba la mente para sacarlos de allí. No se le ocurría nada.

—Me preguntaba si alguien sería capaz de encontrar mi conexión con Neild —comenzó Moyle, moviendo la varita como si estuviera haciendo un encantamiento y mirando a Draco y a Harry alternativamente—. Supongo que la presencia de ustedes es mi respuesta.

Harry dio un paso hacia el Inefable, manteniendo la varita baja. No quería acelerar más las cosas. En ningún momento desvió la vista de los ojos de Moyle, y si éste lo hubiera conocido, sabría que estaba molesto.

—Sabemos lo que quieres hacer, no tiene sentido que sigas con este juego, Moyle ―dijo Harry seriamente.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó el hombre, alzando las cejas con ironía—. Si saben tanto sobre lo que quiero hacer, ¿por qué no me lo dicen? —miró a Draco—. Me imagino que saben todo lo que piensan las mentes malvadas.

El rostro de Draco no tenía expresiones, pero su mano sujetaba la varita con fuerza, aunque no estaba apuntada hacia Moyle.

—Eres predecible —continuó Harry aparentando tranquilidad—, deshaciéndote de tu compañero cuando tus ambiciones se vieron comprometidas, ¿cuál es la idea, Moyle? ¿Vender oro a los muggles? —preguntó con ironía.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa torcida—. Parece que el tenaz Harry Potter ha descubierto a otro asesino y su plan macabro. Pero para que estés seguro: sí, eso es lo que pienso hacer. Tener la tecnología y los lujos muggles junto con la magia. Seré el más poderoso, si no es en el Mundo Mágico, lo será en el Muggle, ¿no crees?

—No es una idea muy creativa —arrastró Draco, mirándolo con disgusto—. Y para ser un Inefable tampoco es que te esforzaste mucho por cubrir tus huellas. ¿Acaso estaba siquiera en tus planes acabar con Jack Monroe?

—¿Qué vas a saber tú, escoria? —escupió Moyle, dando un paso adelante—. ¿Que no es creativo, dices? Por favor... Y por supuesto que estaba en mis planes, el muy cabrón no iba a quitarme parte de las ganancias ni del poder, ¿acaso crees que lo dejaría con vida?

—Lo que creo —dijo Draco con calma, para mayor irritación del hombre—, es que no tenías planeado matarlo, y que cuando lo hiciste te asustaste. Por eso huiste.

—Y como tú debes saber tanto sobre huídas y temores, Malfoy —dijo el hombre pastosamente—. Deberías saber que no todos estamos cortados por el mismo molde.

Harry seguía con atención el intercambio de palabras. Lo más rápido sería aturdir al Inefable, pero si lo hacían, no sabrían como salir de allí. Sin embargo las reservas de Harry se estaba disolviendo rápidamente, Moyle quería jugar con ellos, recalcar que él estaba al mando y que no lograrían detenerlo.

—Su muerte no fue premeditada —interrumpió Harry mirando al asesino. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y se podía observar un brillo peligroso en ellos.

―¿Y cómo sabes tú si fue premeditada o no, Potter? ―le preguntó Moyle en un gruñido―. ¿Lo viste con tus súper poderes? No lo creo, sólo estás lanzando flechas al azar. No, lo mate _premeditadamente_. ¿Y sabes de qué me di cuenta? Me di cuenta de que era bastante fácil matar... Un nuevo mundo de posibilidades abierto frente a mí, podría matar a quien me diera la gana. Puedo hacerlo, con mi conocimiento y mi magia.

Harry frunció el ceño y endureció la mirada. Sentía sus músculos tensos y su cerebro no dejaba de buscar salidas a la situación.

―Oh, lástima que si utilizas tu magia serás rastreado. ¿No es por eso que contactaron a este hombre? ―preguntó Harry indicando al squib que estaba hundido en la silla, queriendo desaparecer de ahí.

—Idiota —masculló el hombre con una sonrisa burlona—. Las varitas son las que están controladas y rastreadas. Tal vez sepan que usé magia si investigan el lugar donde la utilicé, pero jamás sabrán en qué momento. ¿Y adivina qué? Ya me deshice de ese inconveniente —movió su varita, enseñándosela—. Te presento a mi nueva mejor amiga.

—Estás en una habitación enfrentándose a dos —dijo Draco con voz suave—. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades que ganes?

—¿No te gustaría saberlo? —preguntó el hombre—. No soy estúpido, piensas que te diré si la casa está hechizada. Supongo que siempre te quedarás con la duda.

Harry se estaba hartando, hacía bastante tiempo que no deseaba tanto golpear a alguien. La magia no lo ayudaría a descargarse lo suficiente… aquel hombre era un maldito y arrogante mago.

—Tardamos dos días en encontrarte, ¿cuánto crees que tardarán en hacerlo cuando comiences con tus planes? —preguntó Harry, aunque realmente estaba buscando alguna manera de comunicarse con Draco.

—Si algo he aprendido de los muggles, Potter —dijo el hombre sin perder la sonrisa—. Es que el anonimato es el mejor amigo de un delincuente.

Levantó la varita, apuntándolo. Draco copió el movimiento, apuntando a Moyle, lo que causó que éste se riera.

—¿Acaso piensan que van a ganar?

Draco ladeó el rostro, como si lo estuviera considerando.

—Eres un inútil hombrecillo demasiado arrogante para ver lo que está frente a sus ojos —dijo con simplicidad—. Pero por suerte, Potter y yo siempre sabemos cómo encargarnos de tipos como tú. ¿No es así, Harry? —preguntó el rubio mirándolo brevemente.

—Por supuesto, Draco —respondió Harry alzando un poco más la varita, como sin mayor interés, aunque interiormente estaba preocupado pensando qué estaría tramando Draco.

Draco levantó la varita, casi con suavidad, sin perder de vista al hombre. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Moyle no vaciló ni un instante, como si estuviera seguro de algo que ellos no sabían.

—¿Oh, sí? —cuestionó, mostrando los dientes—. ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer para detenerme, Mortífago?

Draco no respondió verbalmente, en cambio, murmurando algo por lo bajo realizó un hechizo, un chorro de lluvia roja disparándose desde la punta de su varita, formando una línea recta hasta el hombretón.

Sólo que Moyle no salió volando ni se desmayó, antes de que lo golpeara la habitación se sacudió ligeramente, y una especie de succión los envolvió a todos unos segundos antes de que el hechizo golpeara una barrera invisible y se regresara a Draco, dándole con la suficiente fuerza que lo lanzó contra un estante, golpeando y cayendo al suelo, libros de todos los tamaños cayendo después.

Por algunos segundos, Harry no reaccionó. Pensar que a Draco le había ocurrido algo grave lo afectaba bastante, sin embargo se controló e intentó racionalizar la situación.

Sabían que el Inefable tenía algo a su favor y ya lo habían comprobado; aquel hechizo de rebote de magia era bastante bueno. Draco debía tener alguna sospecha para atacar primero, probablemente no lo hubiera hecho si no fuera así. Draco no era estúpido y prefería solucionar los problemas con la razón y no la fuerza bruta, eso se lo dejaba a Harry.

Y lo que más lo intrigaba era que lo había llamado "Harry". Y aquello sí que no era normal.

Quizás Draco, previniendo algún truco del Inefable, no había invocado un hechizo _desmaius_, aunque por el color parecía que sí…

Harry decidió darle un voto de confianza a su compañero y optar por distraer al desagradable hombre que ahora lo miraba con superioridad y diversión. Harry lo ignoró, pero no dejó de mirarlo retador. Se giró hacia Draco, intentando no parecer ansioso y disimuladamente pateó la varita de éste hasta que ésta estuvo escondida de la vista del Inefable. Luego de eso, dio dos rápidas zancadas y se plantó furioso frente al hombre.

—Por tu bien, espero que no sea grave ―siseó Harry apuntándolo nuevamente con la varita aún sabiendo que era inútil, pero necesitando mostrar su rabia.

—¿Por mi bien? —repitió el hombre con falsa incredulidad—. ¿Se supone que es una amenaza? ¿Acaso no viste lo que le ocurrió a tu compañero? Qué susceptible, simplemente porque mi hechizo de rebote era más fuerte que su _desmaius_.

A cada segundo, Harry tenías más ganas de reemplazar a su pushingball por aquel hombre.

—Eres como todos los demás magos, no ven más allá de la magia que poseen —dijo Harry mirándolo con odio, pero bajando la varita.

—¿Qué es la magia sino lo Todo? —dijo el hombre filosóficamente, mirando sobre el hombro de Harry y dando unos pasos hasta entrar a la habitación—. Hasta ese squib lo entiende y no la posee. Tú eres Harry Potter, deberías saberlo también.

Harry sabía que necesitaba que aquel hombre no mirara a Draco y él mismo necesitaba no mirarlo. Fuera lo que fuera que había planeado, no debía desviar la atención hacia él.

—Sí —asintió Harry caminando lentamente por el borde de la habitación rozando algunos libros con la punta de los dedos—, soy Harry Potter, y por eso te digo: la magia no lo es todo.

Se detuvo en el momento en que las palabras dejaron sus labios. Harry no sabía muy bien cómo tratar con personas sicópatas, él los detenía y listo, Draco era el que los confundía con sus discursos sicoanalistas, no él. Pero si algo sabía hacer Harry Potter, era desesperar a personas como Moyle.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir diciendo eso? —gruñó el hombre—. La magia te lo dio todo, te sacó de donde vivías... Oh, sí, sé dónde vivías. Es la suerte de ser Inefable, puedes saber todo lo que quieres. Te alejó de tus parientes muggles, quienes se dice te maltrataban —su voz cada vez sonaba más desagradable—. ¿O no se dice? Está todo escrito, cómo el Gran Harry Potter vivía con Muggles que lo odiaban. La magia te dio amigos, te dio una vida, fama, dinero, trabajo... Hasta te dio personas. ¿Y aún dices que no lo es todo?

—¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! —exclamó Harry. Realmente le molestaba que alguien hablase así de él, como si pudiera conocer su vida por lo que ha leído en el Profeta, sin embargo, luego de tantos años, ya había aprendido a no molestarse por ello, menos en ese momento porque le convenía aparentar que estaba alterado—. Si la magia lo es todo —continuó en tono más calmado—, ¿por qué necesitas a los muggles para tu plan?

—Porque seré poderoso —replicó el hombre, caminando más en la habitación—. En el Mundo Mágico, con lo pequeño que es, toda persona poderosa es visible y acorralada. Es tachada de malo o de bueno. En cambio, en el mundo muggle es fácil escabullirse. Con magia, con dinero, con poder.

Harry soltó una fingida carcajada.

—Eso es lo que dicen todos. Sí, buscan poder... ¿crees que después de matarme los magos te dejen en paz? por favor, no eres idiota —dijo Harry alzando las cejas y continuando su rodeo por la habitación, caminando frente al Inefable, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Tal vez no —accedió el hombre con las cejas arqueadas, siguiendo el movimiento de Harry con sus pies—. Pero si derroto a Harry Potter, podré derrotarlos a todos. Sólo hay que saber en qué situación ponerlos. Una de las cosas que he aprendido en el mundo muggle, es que la mejor base para escapar es el anonimato. La leyenda.

—Yo no soy el mago más poderoso, Moyle —dijo Harry tranquilamente continuando el paseo e ignorando completamente al squib y a Draco—. Además no vivirás para siempre, tarde o temprano serás olvidado.

—Tal vez no lo eres —dijo el hombre—. Pero te ven como tal. ¿No lo entiendes aún? No importa que no lo seas, lo importante es que los demás lo piensen. Si te mato, todos lo sabrán y me temerán... ¿Y quién dice que no viviré para siempre? Puedo convertir piedras en oro, podré convertir vejez en juventud también —sus ojos resplandecían con un brillo maníaco, su voz llena de entusiasmo infantil.

—Ya. Quiero ver como lo intentas —dijo Harry con sarcasmo—. ¿Y tu plan maestro cómo acaba? —preguntó ya sin saber qué hacer. Draco no daba señales de vida y necesitaban salir de ahí pronto.

—¿No te gustaría saberlo? —preguntó el hombre riéndose, luego riéndose más aún hasta que su risa se convirtió en carcajadas histéricas—. No eres muy inteligente, ¿cierto? Te lo acabo de decir, pero no importa. No es como si—

Se calló repentinamente, sus ojos agrandándose y su rostro perdiendo todo rastro de diversión. Draco, en su espalda, comenzó a ponerse de pie, con su varita en la mano.

—¡Maldito! —gruñó el hombre, comenzando a darse la vuelta.

Cuando sintió por el rabillo del ojo que Draco se estaba moviendo, Harry supo lo que había pasado. El muy cabrón efectivamente se estaba haciendo el desmayado para lograr destruir el hechizo de rebote y el que los mantenía atrapados ahí.

—Oh, creo que hemos interrumpido tus planes —dijo Harry sonriendo sin poder evitarlo y alzando con determinación la varita.

El hombre no respondió, sólo gruñó y se volvió de nuevo hacia Harry al mismo tiempo que alzaba la varita. La voz de Draco se alzó sobre la habitación al mismo momento en el que el hombre chilló una maldición, disparándole a Harry.

Harry no alcanzó a responder, más interesado en darle más tiempo a Draco para que atacara que en defenderse. Quizás era un plan idiota, pero en el momento era lo único que se le ocurría.

Sintió como si cientos de agujas le cortaran la piel y podía notar el líquido rojo humedeciendo sus ropas.

Lo último que sintió antes de perderse en una oscura niebla, fue el cuerpo del Inefable cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco.

*

Draco terminó de decir las palabras del hechizo al mismo tiempo que veía un rayo de luz azul chocar con fuerza contra el pecho de Harry. Sintió que su cuerpo era rodeado por un frío irreal, y cuando la sangre comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Harry, y Draco lo vio de pie, aún sin terminar de caer al suelo, el aire a su alrededor rodeado de manchas rojas, sintió como su mente regresaba en el tiempo.

Luego los segundos parecieron cobrarse esa pequeña pausa, y todo pareció ir a mucha velocidad. Los dos cuerpos golpeando el piso, Harry sangrando y manchando la alfombra debajo, el Inefable desmayado luego de un grito de odio.

Draco hizo desaparecer todo pensamiento de su madre, intentando no pensar en lo grave de la herida de Harry. Con un rápido encantamiento, apareció una cuerda que se enrolló al hombre con fuerza, la suficiente para dejarle sin circulación, y agarró la varita, para que no pudiera cogerla si llegaba a despertar. Luego, sin pensarlo, se dejó caer al lado de Harry, intentando reconocer la gravedad de la herida, pero había demasiada _sangre_ .

Con manos temblorosas, Draco maldijo en voz baja mientras comenzaba a apartar la chaqueta y la camisa hecha jirones para ver bien la herida. La forma que había dejado en su piel era como la de cuchillos, y Draco estaba seguro que si no hacía algo pronto, Harry iba a morir desangrado. Bloqueándose, ignoró el sudor frío que comenzaba a bajar por su mejilla.

—Vamos, Harry —dijo algo desesperado, alzando la varita y trazando formas en el aire. Un encantamiento para detener las hemorragias, sólo que no funcionaba—. Vamos —repitió intentando pensar en otros hechizos. Era irónico que, estando en una biblioteca que tal vez contenía la forma de cerrar esas heridas, Draco no tuviera tiempo de buscar la respuesta.

Sin embargo, había prometido hacía mucho que no dejaría que nadie más, personas importantes para él, murieran así, como su madre, si él podía evitarlo.

Intentando hacer que su mano dejara de sacudirse tanto, invocó todos los hechizos que recordaba de sanación. Y, después de lo que parecieron horas, pero seguramente sólo se trataba de pocos minutos, uno pareció funcionar; la sangre debajo de sus dedos dejando de emanar. Draco tragó con dificultad, intentando ignorar de nuevo la sangre tibia cubriéndolo todo, sintiendo el pulso de Harry.

Cuando sintió su corazón latir, un escalofrío lo recorrió, el nudo en su garganta deshaciéndose un poco. Ausentemente escuchaba al hombre, Peter Neild, salir corriendo de la habitación.

Respirando hondo, pensó en que necesitaba ayuda. Inmediatamente. Sin embargo, no sabía dónde quedaba el Ministerio Mágico en Escocia, ya que estando tan cerca de Inglaterra, nunca había ido allí. Sólo podía pensar en una persona lo suficientemente calificada para ayudarlo, y estaba en ese momento a miles de kilómetros. Calmando su respiración, levantó la varita e invocó un Patronus, sin siquiera prestarle atención al recuerdo feliz que había recordado.

Su Patronus cobró forma enfrente de él, una leona, y Draco se humedeció sus, repentinamente, secos labios antes de describir lo que había pasado de la forma más sucinta posible. El animal desapareció velozmente, atravesando paredes como humo plateado y Draco sólo esperaba que no tardara tanto tiempo en llegar hasta Blaise. Miró a Harry.

—Ahora intentaré ponerte cómodo —susurró, quitándose la chaqueta, sin importarle que haciendo eso manchaba aún más su ropa de sangre. Luego la enrolló y colocó debajo de su cabeza—. Ahora sería bueno que despertaras —dijo con ironía, intentando no mirar las heridas ni la sangre, lo que era prácticamente imposible—. Aunque en la condición en la que estás, tal vez no.

*

Draco se colocó el cigarrillo entre los labios, absorbiendo el humo y la nicotina con fuerza. _En momentos como este_ , pensaba mientras ignoraba el hecho de que estaba prohibido fumar en ese lugar, _es cuando sé que no puedo dejar este horrible vicio._ Estaba en la sala de espera del hospital más grande de Escocia, esperando mientras Blaise y no sabía cuántos médicos más trataban a Harry. Una de sus piernas estaba sobre su rodilla, balanceándose con nerviosismo.

Odiaba esperar.

—No se permite fumar en este lugar, jovencito —dijo una enfermera que ya debería estar en la jubilación.

Draco la miró, pensando en ignorarla. Pero no quería esperar en la calle la noticia de Blaise, así que hizo desaparecer el cigarrillo con un movimiento de sus dedos, sin prestarle atención a las malas miradas de las otras personas.

—Tome —dijo entregándole un paño. Draco lo miró con desconcierto—. Aún tiene sangre en las manos.

Draco casi sonríe. Qué apropiado.

—Gracias.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, y probablemente sí lo fueron, Blaise salió a buscarlo. Se veía cansado, pero la sonrisa que le dedicó casi lo hace suspirar de alivio. Casi.

—Pensé que te habrías ido a descansar —dijo Blaise sentándose a su lado. Draco se permitió sonreír, dejando caer la cabeza atrás con fuerza.

—No. Quería saber con mis propios ojos si la resistencia de Potter era sólo un mito.

Blaise lo miró fijamente, antes de fijar su vista en la pared blanca frente a él.

—Lo haces sonar como si —no terminó la frase, sólo se encogió de hombros—. No sé si es un mito o no, pero ya está bien. Sólo tiene que pasar algunas horas en observación, tomárselo con calma un tiempo y estará como nuevo. Gracias a ti.

—Ya.

—El hechizo que hiciste fue lo que le salvó la vida.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—¿Estás pensando en esa noche? —le preguntó Blaise luego de unos minutos, y Draco tuvo más ganas que antes de poder fumar. ¿Quién había prohibido los cigarrillos en los hospitales, de todas formas? El único lugar donde más se debería permitir fumar era en ese.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Ojalá fuera así.

Draco comprendió que lo mejor era cambiar rápido de tema de conversación. No tenía ganas de hablar del pasado y de los que no había podido salvar.

—¿Cuándo va a despertar? —preguntó, dándole un golpe a Blaise con la pierna, para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

Blaise se relajó a su lado.

—En unas cuantas horas —dijo bostezando—. Un hechizo complicado, el que hizo tu amigo Inefable. ¿Ya lo están llevando a Londres?

Draco asintió. Al menos el muy maldito iba a pasar largo tiempo en Azkaban... Con muchos enemigos Inefables.

—Sí, no es muy arrogante ahora que está perdiendo.

—Entonces deberías ir a descansar —le dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie—. A Potter le darán un cuarto pronto y despertará en unas horas, probablemente no hasta mañana.

Draco asintió, por supuesto, Blaise tenía razón.

—De acuerdo —dijo poniéndose de pie y sonriendo—. Gracias, Blaise, por acudir tan pronto.

Zabini le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. Draco se dio la vuelta, comenzando a alejarse, pero Blaise lo detuvo, diciéndole algo.

—Por cierto, tienes sangre en la mejilla.

Draco se tocó, sintiéndola seca en su piel. Prefería no imaginarse todas las bromas que esa situación iba a preceder... Estúpido Zabini.

*

Estaba acostado en una cama blanda y cómoda. Pero no era la suya, de eso estaba seguro a pesar de que aún no abría los ojos.

Había pasado tanto tiempo en enfermerías, que reconocía fácilmente el olor a un Hospital. Intentó recordar cómo es que había llegado hasta allí y lo único que logró rescatar de su mente adormecida fue a Draco hechizando al Inefable y luego viéndolo a él. Harry sintió algo cálido recorrerlo al notar que Draco realmente estaba preocupado por él, aunque probablemente se preocuparía por cualquiera que fuera su compañero, sin embargo lo había llamado "Harry" más de una vez… y ya sabía que sí le importaba, realmente.

Entre medio de sus pensamientos escuchó un voz femenina llamarlo, tardó en reconocerla, pero cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos sabiendo que Hermione estaría allí.

Abrió los ojos y Ron tuvo que sostener a Hermione para que no abalanzara sobre él.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione sonriendo aliviada, pero Harry sabía que cuando él ya estuviera bien, comenzaría a retarlo.

Ron le sonreía de pie al lado de su esposa. Aquella situación se había repetido montones de veces.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Harry acomodándose en la cama.

—En el hospital mágico de Escocia, Malfoy te trajo —respondió Ron acercándose a la cama, golpeó suavemente el hombro de Harry, como muestra de cariño—. Dicen que te salvó la vida —agregó incrédulo.

—No lo recuerdo… —dijo Harry desviando momentáneamente la vista hacia la puerta.

—Como sea —interrumpió Hermione—, Harry, lo siento mucho— comenzó a disculparse apenada, acercando su silla a la cama y abrazándolo con suavidad—, no pensé que alguien saldría herido, yo… yo lo siento —casi sollozó.

—Herms, no fue tu culpa —dijo Harry intentando no morir aplastado bajo el peso de su amiga—, y estoy herido, ¿recuerdas? —agregó ligeramente divertido.

—Sí, pero yo les pedí que fueran a esa misión, y nadie más sabía dónde estaban y no me contestabas el celular y no me atrevía a mandar un Patronus porque podía interrumpir algo y, lo siento mucho Harry—. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, Hermione siempre hablaba rápido y casi inentendible cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Ya estoy bien, Herms, no pasó nada.

Hermione lo miró sin creerle realmente, pero se alejó de él.

—Pero igual —replicó cruzando los brazos—. Ron, cuídalo, iré a llamar a Malfoy y decirle que estás bien y a darle las gracias —informó antes de salir de la habitación.

Algunos minutos después, Ron salió de la habitación a buscar a Hermione y juntos volver al Ministerio para avisar que el héroe estaba vivo y para llevarse al Inefable a pasar una buena temporada en Azkaban.

Harry se quedó solo en la blanca habitación. Aún sentía pequeñas puntadas donde seguramente había sufrido los cortes por el hechizo del Inefable, pero se sentía bien. Por un momento se preguntó si Draco iría a verlo antes de que le dieran permiso para irse, que sería al día siguiente. Decidió que debía dejar de pensar tanto en lo que haría o dejaría de hacer Draco. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. No quería ni pensar qué podría soñar si antes de dormirse pensaba en Draco.

Fin.


	19. Chapter 19

**Título:** DHM: Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Pami_li (gracias por ayudarnos, aun en estas fechas tan malas^^)

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **NC-17 (¡al fin!)

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro (en especial lo pervertido del asunto, que ya llegará, les aseguro).

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Notas: **¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo constante a esta historia! De verdad, más ahora que con Cari estamos en exámenes finales y casi no nos da tiempo para nada… es genial leer sus comentarios y análisis sobre los personajes; leer los comentarios nos coloca una sonrisa en el rostro, ¡muchas gracias! Por cierto, acá son las 1.08 am del sábado, pero en la mañana no me dará tiempo a publicar, así que mejor antes que atrasado.

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**DHM: Scotland Yard vs DHM**

**Primera parte. **

Soñar sabiendo que era un sueño era algo muy extraño, pero a la vez interesante. A Harry a veces le pasaba aquello; sabía que estaba soñando, incluso podía controlar ciertas acciones de los protagonistas de sus sueños… sucedía cuando no estaba completamente dormido, como en aquel momento. Draco estaba en sus sueños, sentado en el sillón que estaba en su oficina, leyendo una historieta muggle y Harry lo miraba divertido fingiendo leer una revista de Quidditch. Antes de hacer o decir cualquier cosa, Harry pestañeó un par de veces y abrió los ojos de forma definitiva, alegrándose por no haber hablado en sueños cuando notó que Draco estaba de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

Draco le dirigió una ligera sonrisa, apenas una de las esquinas de sus labios curveándose mientras asentía con la cabeza, seguramente a modo de saludo.

—Potter —dijo sin moverse de donde estaba—. Siempre pensé que Gryffindor era sinónimo de estupidez. Me alegra que lo hayas comprobado —su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más.

Harry frunció el ceño, negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro divertido. Todo junto.

—Casi morí y lo primero que haces al verme es insultarme —dijo Harry alegremente—, pero tendrás que esforzarte más...

—Bueno —comenzó Draco entrando a la habitación, cruzándose de brazos—, a alguien le toca el papel de poner tus pies en el suelo. Supuse que como Granger no estaba cerca... —se encogió de hombros, para luego mirarlo con más seriedad—. Lo que hiciste fue realmente estúpido —agregó—. ¿Por qué no usaste un hechizo protector?

Harry desvió la vista. Realmente no recordaba muy bien cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Lo último que había pensado antes de caer inconsciente, fue en darle tiempo a Draco para atacar.

—No lo pensé en ese momento —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—, sólo pensé en atrapar al Inefable.

—¿Y tu muerte en qué habría ayudado? —preguntó Draco con incredulidad, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No lo pensaste en ese momento —repitió—. ¿No es eso lo que te enseñan en el entrenamiento de Auror, Potter? A pensar en esas circunstancias.

Draco tenía razón. Realmente no sabía por qué no había realizado un hechizo protector, pero tampoco sabía por qué Draco lo estaba retando. Aquello, en vez de deprimirlo, lo hacía sentir feliz.

—Lo sé, Hermione ya me retó lo suficiente —dijo sentándose en la cama y acomodando los cojines—. ¿Es que nadie se alegra de que esté vivo? —preguntó rascándose el cabello.

—Ya se encargarán de celebrar tu supervivencia cuando regresemos a Londres —replicó Draco con tono aburrido, dejándose caer sobre una silla al lado de la cama de Harry—. Además, ¿cuándo he dejado pasar la oportunidad de molestarte?

—Espero que no celebren nada —dijo Harry mirándolo —. Detesto las celebraciones —comentó a modo de explicación. Luego se dejó caer más sobre los almohadones, relajándose—. Necesito café, en este lugar no tienen café —se quejó mirando hacia el techo.

—Oh, una tragedia —se burló Draco, sonriéndole de medio lado—. Deberías tomar té, como hacen los _británicos_ .

—No, el té es para la gente delicada —replicó Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Tus indirectas necesitan trabajo —dijo Draco enarcando una ceja—. Después de todo, yo fui el que salvó tu masculino trasero, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé —dijo Harry perdiendo un poco la sonrisa y mirándolo serio—. Gracias por eso —sonrió ligeramente, casi avergonzado.

Draco sonrió, viéndose presuntuoso.

—De nada —respondió, mirándolo fijamente, un poco más solemne—. Ahora estamos a mano.

Harry lo miró un poco sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

No sabía que decir, ver a Draco allí, acompañándolo, le generaba sentimientos contradictorios, más allá de estar hablando del pasado. Por una parte le hacía sentir bien, porque demostraba que Draco se preocupaba por él, pero por otro, temía que aquellas acciones no fuera más que una muestra de cordialidad y que él estuviera confundiendo todo.

—¿Cuánto te van a dar de alta?

—Hoy en la tarde —respondió Harry recuperando la sonrisa—, creo. Pero no soporto estar en hospitales, así que me iré igual —agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Puedes aparecerte sin que se te abran las heridas? —preguntó Draco poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta la ventana, abriéndola con suavidad.

—Sí, ya casi no quedan cicatrices —respondió. Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago—. ¿Pretendes rescatarme de este lugar? —preguntó dudoso.

Draco se giró hacia él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Luego sonrió.

—¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que quieres que te acompañe de regreso a Londres?

Harry sonrió divertido.

—Pensé que estabas ofreciéndote a ayudarme a escapar.

—¿Y perder el trabajo de salvarte la vida? No lo creo —dijo Draco apoyándose en el alfeizar de la ventana.

—Oh —dijo Harry exageradamente desilusionado—. Pensé que me raptarías para cumplir la aventura romántica que todos piensan que estábamos viviendo.

—Una lástima, pero los viajes a las islas tropicales que teníamos en mente están completamente llenos. Como es época y todo eso —sonrió—. No pensé que tuvieras tendencias tan suicidas.

—¿Por querer escaparme contigo o dejar que me salves? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente. Comenzaba a incomodarle aquellas situaciones donde no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

—Ambos, ninguno —respondió Draco, mirando la habitación antes de enderezarse—. Te traje tus cosas del hotel —dijo sacando un pequeño baúl y caminando hasta la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama—. Supuse que querías regresar directo a casa.

—Gracias —dijo Harry dirigiendo la mirada hacia sus cosas. Luego levantó la vista y buscó la mirada de Draco—. ¿Qué harás tú?

—Pensé en comer algo aquí antes de irme, aún tenemos que hacer todo el papeleo, por supuesto —lo miró un momento—. Por supuesto, tú tienes días de baja, así que tendrás más tiempo para completar los informes.

—Malfoy... —lo llamó suavemente—, ¿espérame? —preguntó casi con timidez—, por si necesito que alguien me salve en el camino —agregó en un tono más ligero.

Draco desvió la mirada al pequeño baúl sobre la mesita, obviamente reflexionando. Luego de unos momentos sacudió la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, Potter —dijo con voz clara y una media sonrisa, fijando sus ojos en los de Harry—. No se sabe todos los peligros que puede haber en una Aparición, ¿cierto?

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió.

—Cierto, uno nunca sabe lo que puede suceder. Y deberías acompañarme, podría morir de aburrimiento.

—No recuerdo en qué momento fue que me convertí en tu diversión —dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

—Cuando tus insultos dejaron de molestarme.

—Imperdonable —respondió Draco metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Espero no haber perdido mi toque, después de todo, molestarte es uno de mis hobbies.

—Quizás tienes que practicar más —dijo Harry ladeando un poco el rostro—, o buscar otros...—insinuó.

—Si alguien me inicia en unos nuevos —murmuró Draco de vuelta, con una voz un tanto más grave—... Podría llegar a aceptar otros hobbies. Todo depende del poder de convencimiento y el índice de diversión.

—Yo tengo algunas ideas —respondió Harry con voz ronca mirando los labios de Draco para luego lamerse los propios.

—Seguro son fascinantes —dijo Draco con una media sonrisa, alejándose un paso de la cama—. Pero ahora no es el momento más conveniente para discutirlas —miró la puerta—. Creo que iré a comer...

Harry se subió un poco las mantas y desvió la vista. Sonrió. Draco había dicho que no era el momento más adecuado, no que no hablarían sobre lo que al menos Harry quería hablar.

—Tienes razón —dijo Harry mirándolo ligeramente—. Ve a comer, aprovecha que te libraste de la comida para enfermos —agregó sonriendo.

—Diría que lo siento, pero no sería verdad —dijo Draco presuntuoso, arqueando una ceja—. Te lo mereces.

Luego de eso, se acercó a la puerta y salió por ella, cerrándola tras de sí sin esperar a que Harry respondiera.

Harry suspiró de alivio y de molestia. Era una mezcla extraña porque sentía ambas cosas por el mismo motivo. Estaba aliviado porque Draco se había ido: si seguían esa línea de conversación probablemente hubiese terminado más enfermo de lo que ya estaba. Pero estaba molesto porque tenía que esperar algunas horas para irse de allí y poder resolver de alguna buena o mala manera la tensión que lo rodeaba cuando estaba con Draco.

Volvió a suspirar, se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Quería irse de allí en ese preciso momento. Estúpidos medimagos.

*

Draco bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, intentando no tropezar con algún escalón y caer, mientras su mente estaba en otro lugar, aún desconcertado por el aviso de Pippy, su elfo doméstico. Por la tenue luz que brillaba de las grandes lámparas que colgaban a cada lado de las paredes, Draco podía ver, aunque sutilmente, cada peldaño que bajaba, sin embargo no le prestaba toda la atención que debía y, por la velocidad que llevaba, era una suerte que aún no hubiese dado contra el suelo.

Llegando al último rellano de la escalera, Draco se detuvo, las palabras de Pippy dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Si lo que el elfo le había dicho era cierto —y dudaba mucho que su elfo le hubiera dicho una mentira—, Potter estaría del otro lado de la puerta de Malfoy Manor, esperando para hablar con él. Draco frunció aún más el ceño, ¿qué podía ser tan importante para Harry que no podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente? Esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con los intentos de conversación con los que fue bombardeado ese día.

Harry había regresado a trabajar esa mañana, y casi desde el mismo instante, había intentado hablar con él por casi todos los medios de lo que sucedió en Escocia. Siendo honesto, Draco prefería ignorar que algo pasó allá, pero Potter, al parecer, no tenía los mismos escrúpulos, porque seguía terco en su empeño de querer acorralar a Draco y hacerle hablar.

Draco no tenía planes para que eso sucediera. Todavía tenía muchas cosas que analizar sobre su relación para encima estar agregando más factores.

Respirando hondamente, comenzó a caminar con más parsimonia hasta la puerta, recordando los modales y el rostro que su madre habría puesto si lo hubiese visto bajar las escaleras en tal frenesí. A veces —cuando Draco fantaseaba que su mamá seguía con vida—, Draco se sentía de nuevo como un niño, aún cuando ya tenía veintisiete años.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se concentró en el presente y, recomponiendo una pared mental que seguro iba a necesitar con Harry, abrió la puerta.

Por supuesto, Potter se estaba helando. Ya era invierno, después de todo, y el frío en Wiltshire para esa época era fuerte. De sus labios salía un pequeño vapor blanco, y Draco suponía —si las pudiese haber visto bien— que sus mejillas estaban rojas. Tragándose una oleada de excitación que lo recorrió, se preguntó si Harry había olvidado que era un mago.

—¿Potter? —preguntó aún desconcertado por la inesperada visita—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Si no me dejas entrar me congelaré —dijo Harry como saludo— y mi muerte quedará en tu conciencia —agregó.

—Suerte que mi conciencia es flexible —murmuró Draco por lo bajo, abriendo del todo la puerta y dejándolo pasar. Había prohibido a los elfos que lo hicieran por él. Una lección difícilmente aprendida, jamás olvidada—. Pasa.

El frío entró con Potter, y Draco reprimió un escalofrío.

—A veces olvido que con magia podría solucionar los detalles como el frío —dijo Harry desenrollando la bufanda que estaba usando.

—Es la diferencia de haber nacido en el mundo muggle —comentó Draco, aunque secretamente pensaba que había vivido más tiempo en el mundo mágico, así que ya debería no olvidársele—. ¿Ocurre algo? —repitió.

—Lo siento, terquedad Gryffindor —explicó encogiéndose de hombros y mirándolo fijo.

—Terquedad Gryffindor —repitió Draco, arqueando una ceja—. ¿De qué hablas? —Draco esperaba que no estuviese hablando de lo que él pensaba que hablaba.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar de lo que pasó en Escocia? —preguntó—. No es como si fuera a olvidarlo.

Draco lo miró con incredulidad. Sí estaba hablando de lo que él había pensado, pero eso no quitada la sorpresa de que Potter lo había _visitado _ a su casa porque quería hablar sobre un beso. ¡Un beso!

—Potter —dijo lentamente, intentando hacerle entender qué pasaba con su tono de voz—. ¿Realmente crees que son horas para hablar sobre eso? ¿O que es el lugar adecuado?

—No. No es la hora ni el lugar para hablar de esto. Lo sé. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, así que vine. ¿Y sabes algo más? No es sólo por el beso que nos dimos en el hotel, es mucho más, al menos por mi parte —dijo Harry sinceramente.

De nuevo, un sólo comentario de él y cambiaba todo el sentido de la conversación. ¿No entendía un _no_ por respuesta? Draco sabía que los Gryffindor eran tercos, más si se trataba de Harry Potter, pero él creía que había un límite que no cruzaban.

—Habla —dijo cruzándose de brazos, dispuesto a no dejarle nada fácil—. ¿Quieres hablar? Te escucho.

—No, no lo haces realmente. Pero no me importa —dijo Harry con voz más ronca de lo normal y mirando a Draco con determinación—. Tú me gustas, lo sabes, y no creas que es fácil venir hasta acá a repetirlo, porque no lo es. Pero tú no quieres escucharme y tuve que venir, sin ni siquiera saber si estaba interrumpiendo algo o si no me dejarías entrar. Vine, y no me iré sin una respuesta, Draco—. Dio un paso hacia él, lentamente—. No se trata de que nos besamos, se trata de que no puedo ignorar lo que siento a pesar de que a ti parezca no importarte.

Draco sintió cómo sus ojos se abrían como platos, y cuando Potter terminó su discurso, estaba bastante seguro que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Le estaba... le estaba dando municiones a Draco para lastimarlo, humillarlo, hacerlo sentir mierda. Y lo hacía con esa expresión seria que a Draco le parecía ligeramente adorable y... Cerró la boca.

¿Dónde había quedado el _sentido común_ de Potter? ¿De dónde había sacado las fuerzas, luego de un comentario como el de Draco, para decirle todo eso? Era... Draco no lo entendía. Pensaba, que luego de haber dicho lo que había dicho, Potter se iba a ofender, a indignar, cualquier cosa... Debió haber imaginado que lo tomaría como un reto.

Ignorando los alocados latidos de su corazón que parecía estar haciendo saltos mortales en su pecho, Draco se esforzó por pensar en algo que no requiriera una respuesta de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Interrumpir algo? —dijo un tanto sin aliento—. Sí interrumpiste algo, mis horas de sueño. No es el momento para hablar de esto, Potter. Hablo en serio —dio un paso atrás.

Harry entrecerró lo ojos y dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Dijiste que te importaba.

—Nunca lo negué —respondió Draco, entrecerrando los ojos—. Y no lo estoy negando ahora. Estoy diciendo que no es el momento para hablar... Tengo. Tengo cosas que pensar —se detuvo, dándose cuenta que sonaban a excusas.

—No lo niegas, pero das excusas para no hablarlo —Harry suspiró—. Draco, ¿por qué estás evitando algo que sabes no puedo o podemos dejar pasar? Yo no estoy pidiendo que me digas lo que sientes, sólo... sólo quiero hablarlo.

—¿Y entonces qué es lo que quieres que diga? —Draco levantó la voz, luchando para no alejarse. Necesitaba espacio—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Que me pareces atractivo? Ya lo sabes. Lo que no entiendo es qué es lo que quieres que pase al hablarlo.

Harry cruzó los brazos, levantó la barbilla y miró hacia la pared, pestañeando repetidas veces. Luego dejó caer los brazos a los costados y lo miró serio.

—Sólo atracción —repitió con voz ronca, dando un paso hacia atrás—. Yo no siento _sólo_ atracción.

Draco quería darse de cabezazos contra la pared. O tal vez golpear la cabeza de Potter contra la pared.

—¿Dije que sentía _sólo_ atracción, Potter? ¿Lo dije? ¿Crees que si sintiera _sólo _ eso estaríamos pasando por esto? ¡No! No estaríamos pasando por esto porque me importaría una mierda lo que sientes o dejes de sentir, ¿está bien? No es _sólo _ atracción física, ¿necesitas que te lo dibuje? No es sólo deseo sexual, si fuera eso Merlín sabría que no necesitaríamos hablar al respecto. Si fuera sólo maldita atracción sexual, entonces me estaría follando a alguien más y eso no pondría en riesgo mi trabajo —las palabras salieron atropelladas de sus labios, y por un momento deseó desaparecer. Lo que podía hacer, pero no quería—. ¿Es eso lo suficiente claro para ti? —lo último casi lo había gritado. Y Draco odiaba gritar.

—¡Demonios, Draco! —exclamó Harry—. No puedes decirme eso y esperar que ahora te deje tranquilo —continuó alterado—. Con lo que dices sólo deseo dar dos pasos hacia ti y besarte hasta que olvides el maldito temor que tienes a arruinar el trabajo —dijo alzando ligeramente la voz.

Draco frunció los labios, sin responder. Era cierto, lo había sabido antes de decir las cosas que dijo, que tal vez empeoraría todo. Pero era eso, o mentirle, lo que lo lastimaría y sólo generaría más problemas en su relación de trabajo. Y de todas formas, estaba alterado, no podía pensar bien. Intentó tranquilizarse.

—No es temor —gruñó, ignorando la parte de su cerebro que quería bastante que Harry cumpliera la amenaza—. Es la forma en la que he vivido años, sólo porque...

—¿Sólo por qué? —inquirió Harry acercándose un paso—, ¿sólo por qué es lo más seguro?

Draco lo miró con irritación.

—¿Ya hablamos lo suficiente para tus deseos?

—Yo deseo hacer otra cosa.

—Jódete, Potter.

—He descubierto que es más satisfactorio hacerlo con un compañero —replicó Harry suavizando la voz.

Draco parpadeó, de repente sintiéndose muy cansado.

—Veo que te has aprendido mis líneas —dijo.

—Esa me pareció interesante —dijo Harry restándole importancia.

Draco se preguntó, si diciendo una línea de doble sentido, todo regresaría a como antes.

—¿Qué esperabas conseguir con esto?

—Saber si tenía que rendirme o seguir intentándolo.

Draco lo miró, esperando la respuesta implícita.

—No puedo rendirme —dijo restando el paso que los separaba, dejando sus rostros separados por centímetros.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, aunque era algo obvio. Su respiración se entrecortó, y una parte de él se moría por alejarse un paso... Pero no lo hizo.

En ese momento, Draco no sabía si las decisiones que estaba tomando lo terminarían perjudicando o no.

—Te daba la oportunidad de escapar antes de besarte —respondió Harry en un susurro antes de juntar sus labios.

Abrió la boca y lamió los labios que lo estaban volviendo loco. Sabía que haber dicho todo lo que dijo bajo aquellas circunstancias había sido un suicidio, que le estaba dando armas a Draco para destruirlo. Pero había sido inevitable, Harry había visto en aquella situación una oportunidad tan buena como cualquier otra para obtener una respuesta. Sabía, sabía perfectamente que para que Draco le respondiera y no lo rechazara, debía llevar la situación al límite. Y el hecho de que ahora su lengua estuviera abriéndose camino en el interior de la boca de Draco mostraba que no había fracasado y que no tendría que reparar daños, por ahora.

Una de las manos de Draco se levantó, acercándose a su cuello, sus dedos entrelazándose con el cabello de su nuca. Apretó ligeramente, mientras que su otra mano aferraba con fuerza uno de los costados de Harry. Draco abrió la boca, permitiéndole a la lengua de Harry pasar, regresándole el beso y generando un quedo jadeo cuando sus lenguas chocaron. Su cuerpo se onduló, pegándose por completo al de Harry y cerrando los ojos.

Harry siguió su ejemplo; una de sus manos tomó a Draco firme desde la cadera, sus dedos rozando el trasero sobre la tela de los pantalones. La otra subió hasta la espalda del slytherin, presionando más sus cuerpos, disminuyendo la escasa distancia que los separaba.

Draco profundizó el beso, moviendo su lengua hasta la boca de Harry, tomando el control. La mano en su cabello apretó con más fuerza, y su brazo rodeó por completo la cintura de Harry. Éste inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la presión que Draco ejercía y rompiendo momentáneamente el beso. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse ansiosas sobre la camisa que Draco vestía, deseando que dejara de existir para poder acariciar la, se imaginaba, suave piel.

Draco siguió su movimiento, cerrando sus labios sobre uno de los de Harry y succionando suavemente, lamiendo luego hasta su quijada.

Las manos de Harry bajaron hasta casi tocar el trasero de Draco y presionaron sus cuerpos. Su miembro estaba duro, era increíble lo rápido que se excitaba al besar a Draco. _Joder_.

Podía sentir la lengua de Draco saboreándolo y vagamente se imaginó aquella lengua devorándolo...

Draco detuvo sus labios sobre la piel de Harry, suspirando quedamente, pero sin soltarlo. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, guardando silencio.

—Nunca te invité a tomar té —dijo luego de un tiempo, su voz suave y ligeramente ronca—. Olvidé mis buenos modales.

—No puedo culparte —dijo Harry como toda respuesta encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No puedes culparme? —inquirió Draco, soltando la nuca de Harry y poniendo la mano en su hombro.

—Supongo que te distraje —replicó sonriendo.

—Por supuesto —respondió Draco, dando un paso atrás y saliéndose de los brazos de Harry. Una sonrisa algo maligna curveaba sus labios—. ¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de té? Aún cuando sean —miró el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes del fondo— las once y media de la noche.

Harry sonrió divertido, disfrutando la sonrisa malvada de Draco, al menos aquello no podía significar nada malo...

—Está bien, tomemos té como hacen los _británicos_ —aceptó Harry siguiendo a Draco.

Draco lo dirigió a una gran habitación —pero no tan grande hasta ser abrumadora— con una chimenea en el fondo y muebles marrones oscuros y claros que se veían realmente cómodos. Le indicó que se sentara con una mano, mientras llamaba a un elfo doméstico para que les llevara el té.

Cuando Harry se sentó en el sofá, Draco también lo hizo a su lado, en vez de en otro sillón. Sin embargo no lo miró, sus ojos estaban fijos en el fuego que se había encendido en cuanto habían entrado a la habitación.

Harry estaba en un debate mental, algo bastante raro en él. En general no pensaba las cosas ni las analizaba, pero estaba con Draco luego de un apasionado beso y no sabía cómo comportarse. ¿Debía seguir una conversación ligera y continuar con los coqueteos o quedarse callado y dejar que Draco guiara la situación?

Finalmente sonrió, dejando que las cosas siguieran naturalmente.

Luego de que el té llegó, Draco lo sirvió y le alcanzó una taza, llevándose la suya a los labios y tomando un sorbo.

—¿Por qué viniste a esta hora? —preguntó, con una expresión de pura curiosidad.

Harry se inclinó para tomar la taza de té y la sostuvo en sus manos, sin tomar. Giró el rostro para mirar a Draco.

—No lograba decidirme —dijo Harry sinceramente—, supongo que me tardé pensando —agregó esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa brevemente.

—Eres demasiado impaciente.

—No puedo evitarlo —se defendió sonriendo, luego tomó un sorbo de té. Pareció pensar unos segundos—. Sí, seguramente no debí venir a esta hora, lo siento —se disculpó. Aunque realmente no lo sentía. Draco no parecía molesto por tenerlo ahí.

—No pareces muy arrepentido —dijo Draco dejando la taza en la mesa, mirándolo con una sonrisa—. ¿Estás seguro que lo sientes?

Harry tomó un poco de té lentamente y con la misma lentitud dejó la taza en la mesa para después inclinar un poco el rostro y mirar a Draco.

—No, no lo lamento realmente.

Draco se lamió los labios, pareciendo por un momento que estaba reflexionando algo ya que sus ojos se opacaron ligeramente, antes de colocar una de sus manos en la mejilla de Harry.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —preguntó en un susurro, tal vez más para él que para Harry.

—Lo que queremos —dijo Harry cerrando los ojos suavemente e inclinando el rostro hacia la mano de Draco, aumentando el contacto.

—Eso no es siempre lo mejor —murmuró, interrumpiendo la posible respuesta de Harry al morderle el labio inferior, jalándolo suavemente y succionando.

Harry gimió quedo, inevitablemente. Aquellos toques cortos, pero intensos lo estaban desequilibrando más de lo que ya estaba. Abrió los ojos queriendo ver los de Draco, probablemente los suyos estaban llenos de deseo. Llevó sus manos hasta la espalda de Draco y acercó sus cuerpos.

Éste besó con suavidad las esquinas de su boca, soltando sus labios antes de cubrirlos con los suyos, metiendo su lengua entre sus labios separados y buscando respuesta con la de Harry. Uno de sus brazos se curveó en su cuello, sus ojos fijos en los verdes.

Los labios de Harry se separaron suavemente de los de Draco, no deseaba hacerlo, pero las palabras estaban ahí y necesitaba decirlas. Sostuvo a Draco por los hombros y lo miró intensamente.

—Quizás no es lo mejor, pero se siente correcto —dijo sincero antes de atacar los labios de Draco con ansiedad, otra vez. Sentía un brazo del Slytherin rodeando su cuello y Harry necesitaba aumentar el contacto, así que se dejó caer hacia atrás reposando sobre el sillón y bajo el cuerpo de Draco.

Draco siguió el movimiento, acomodándose sobre él lo suficiente para que sus entrepiernas se juntaran y gimió suavemente cuando sus erecciones se rozaron. Profundizó más el beso, dirigiendo su mano derecha hasta el cierre del pantalón de Harry y comenzando a bajarlo.

Las manos de Harry lucharon con la camisa de Draco para colarse bajo ella. La piel estaba caliente y se sentía suave y firme. Sus lenguas estaban luchando por tomar el control del beso y sus manos buscaban más donde tocar.

Harry deslizó las manos hasta el trasero de Draco, bajo la tela del pantalón y presionó ligeramente. Sentía la mano de Draco comenzando a acariciar su duro miembro y un gemido escapó de su garganta.

Draco se estremeció sobre él, separándose un momento de sus labios para recuperar aire, separando ligeramente las piernas de Harry para poder frotarse mejor contra él. Dejó escapar un suave jadeo cuando las manos de Harry presionaron más su trasero, y comenzó a morder su cuello mientras la mano que acariciaba a Harry lo soltaba momentáneamente para desabrocharse el pantalón y poder agarrar ambas erecciones con ella.

La casa estaba en silencio y a Harry no podía importarle menos.

Una de sus manos acompañó a la de Draco sosteniendo las erecciones. El miembro de Draco se sentía húmedo y perfecto frotándose sobre el de él. Gimió y aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos sobre sus miembros.

El cuerpo de Draco se estremeció sobre el suyo, su boca separándose de la de Harry para apoyarla sobre su hombro y aumentó los movimientos en su mano. Succionó el cuello de Harry ligeramente mientras jadeaba cerca de su oído. Ambos podían sentir el corazón del otro contra su pecho.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda e intensificando el contacto. Los dientes de Draco estaban haciendo estragos en sus sentidos.

Los gemidos y el sonido de los cuerpos frotándose inundaban la habitación. Harry tenía ganas de acabar pronto y terminar con la lenta tortura a la que lo estaba sometiendo Draco, pero a la vez quería que aquello no acabase jamás.

Jaló el cabello de Draco, dirigiendo su rostro hacia sus labios, necesitaba besarlo.

Draco respondió el beso, intensificando los movimientos de su mano, gimiendo quedo en lo profundo de su garganta sin detener sus labios sobre los de Harry. Movía las caderas con rapidez, frotándose contra él. Luego de unos minutos bajo esa velocidad, sus movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más desesperados, hasta que con un último temblor que recorrió todo su cuerpo y con un profundo gemido, se corrió entre sus manos.

Algunos segundos después, Harry lo siguió, arqueando más la espalda y mordiendo los labios de Draco en un intento inútil de contener los gemidos.

Después de unos momentos, Draco se recostó contra él, respirando entrecortadamente y casi sin moverse.

Harry respiraba agitado y su cuerpo aún estaba disfrutando de los últimos momentos del orgasmo. Se movió ligeramente; sentía que le faltaba el aire y comenzaba a temer lo que vendría a continuación.

Draco suspiró, levantándose de sobre él y sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá, bastante alejado de Harry en comparación al hecho que hacía menos de dos segundos había estado sobre él. Su rostro tenía una expresión de desagrado, y agarrando la varita murmuró un hechizo de limpieza.

Aún no decía nada.

Harry se sentó también arreglándose la ropa y realizando un hechizo de limpieza antes de mirar a Draco.

—¿Por qué contigo las cosas siempre son... _así_? —preguntó Harry en voz baja, casi en un suspiro.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó de vuelta Draco, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No sé cómo decirlo, pero siempre que estamos involucrados los dos, las cosas son... diferentes —explicó sincero.

—Sí, puedo ver que no sabes cómo decirlo —replicó Draco desviando la mirada para posarla en la chimenea—. ¿Qué esperabas? Luego de lo que acabamos de hacer, ¿cómo esperabas que reaccionara?

—No me refiero a tu reacción —dijo Harry apoyando las manos en sus piernas y girando el rostro para mirarlo—. Me refiero a todo lo que sucede contigo.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Draco con algo de irritación bajo sus palabras, mirándolo también.

—No te molestes, Draco. No es nada malo —dijo Harry pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Sólo estaba pensando, significa que me gustas, sólo eso.

—Suenas como si te gustara el masoquismo, entonces —dijo en un tono un tanto brusco, cerrando los ojos y masajeándose la sien derecha con una mano—. Lo que quieres decir es que es difícil, lo que está pasando ahora es difícil. Yo soy difícil y no pretendo cambiarlo, honestamente.

—No pediría eso, no tendría sentido —dijo Harry mirándolo con atención. "Difícil", sí, podía ser, aunque el más bien había pensado en "intenso". Pero no lo diría, no aún.

Luego de una nueva mirada de soslayo, Draco se recostó contra el respaldar, mirando el fuego de nuevo.

—¿Y ahora? —la pregunta no fue hecha con brusquedad. Más bien, su voz ahora tenía un tinte más suave.

—¿Te refieres a "aquí y ahora" o a lo que haremos con esto? —preguntó Harry en el mismo tono suave.

—Los dos. Ninguno —su expresión era seria—. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

—Ahora mismo, iré a mi casa a dormir —dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando—. Y sobre esto...—sonrió casi amargamente—, no creo poder ignorarlo, no después de saber cómo sería.

—Necesito pensar,... —se interrumpió, sin terminar de decir lo que iba a decir—. Necesito reflexionar sobre... lo que pasó y lo que haré —repitió, mirándolo seriamente—. Sé, o al menos estoy bastante seguro, que piensas que estoy demasiado obsesionado con no involucrarme con alguien con quien trabajo. Y probablemente tienes razón, pero es lo que decidí desde el comienzo. Y gracias a eso me he salvado de muchas incomodidades. Tú deberías saberlo, lo que significa trabajar con alguien con quien sales.

Harry lo miró sin querer expresar lo que estaba sintiendo, no es que estuviera dolido, porque ya sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a ello, sólo era que no quería hacerlo.

—Lo sé, necesitas pensar, analizar y hacer todas esas cosas que haces —esbozó una débil sonrisa—, y lo harás por los dos porque yo no puedo racionalizar estas cosas —agregó mientras se levantaba.

Draco bajó la mirada, apretando la mandíbula. Luego de unos segundos, soltó un suave suspiro, visiblemente calmándose y levantándose también. Le devolvió un poco torpemente la sonrisa.

—Tú haces otras cosas —respondió—. Como no protegerte cuando te lanzan maldiciones peligrosas.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Si no lo hubiese hecho no podrías haberme salvado —comentó ampliando ligeramente la sonrisa—. ¿Puedo Aparecerme desde aquí o tengo que salir? —preguntó.

—Tienes que salir —respondió Draco, llamando a su elfo doméstico y diciéndole que recogiera el té apenas tocado. Luego se volvió hacia Harry—. Te acompaño.

Diciendo eso, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sin regresarse a ver si Harry lo seguía.

Harry lo siguió, sumido en sus pensamientos. Bueno, pensando en lo que luego pensaría Draco. Quizás al día siguiente todo sería diferente. Para bien o para mal.

Llegaron a la puerta y Draco la abrió lo suficiente para que Harry saliera.

—Fue —comenzó, antes de que Harry se Apareciera lejos, agarrando la gran puerta con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos—... Antes de que te vayas, quería decir. Lo que sucedió —era extraño ver a un inarticulado Draco, ya que casi siempre conseguía las palabras adecuadas—. Lo que sucedió... Estuvo bien. Fantástico —le dedicó una ligera sonrisa. Breve.

Sí, era extraño y adorable. Harry sonrió, también ligeramente, queriendo confortarlo. Luego se inclinó hasta besar con suavidad los labios de Draco.

—Nos vemos mañana, Draco —dijo Harry antes de alejarse y Aparecerse.

* * *

_Gracias por leer^^._


	20. Chapter 20

**Título:** DHM: Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Pami_li (gracias por ayudarnos^^)

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro (en especial lo pervertido del asunto, que ya llegará, les aseguro).

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Notas: **Hoy comenzaré a responder los comentarios atrasados, ya salí de vacaciones y aprobé todo yayy! Sobre el fic, Emi ¿puedes darme algun correo (escríbelo separado para que no lo borre) es que quiero responderte! Y a los demás no logueados también =)

Sobre el caso, una aclaración es que de ahora en adelante habrán capítulos en que no pasará nada relacionado con el caso, sino que estará centrado en ellos, principalmente porque comienzan a pasar más tiempo juntos fuera del trabajo, pero sí habrá caso, obvio. Sobre este en particular, aclaro que Scotland Yard es como el FBI inglés; hay un capítulo de Bones muy bueno en que Bones y Both van a Inglaterra y resuelven un caso en conjunto con esa agencia, en fin, los dejo.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo!

**DHM: Scotland Yard vs DHM**

**Segunda parte.**

Habían pasado algunos días luego de lo sucedido en la casa de Draco. A Harry aún le costaba creer que se había corrido en la Mansión Malfoy, por todos los magos. Pero lo había hecho y no se arrepentía, porque estar con Draco era una de las cosas más adictivas que había descubierto en los últimos años.

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y Harry estaba en su oficina, sentado en la silla para visitas y rodeado por cajas y cajas de archivos; estaba revisando todos los casos sin resolver y casos donde se presumía suicidio o muerte en circunstancias sospechosas que estaban almacenados en el archivo del departamento de aurores sin ser analizados por nadie. Hacía eso porque le parecía interesante poder resolver casos misteriosos y difíciles, y porque no había nada más que hacer, al parecer los asesinos se habían tomado la semana libre.

La puerta se abrió luego de unos momentos, y Draco pasó por ella, comenzando a quitarse la bufanda que estaba enrollada en su cuello, pero deteniéndose en seco cuando vio el estado de la oficina de Harry. Con las cejas arqueadas, recorrió la habitación hasta detenerse donde él estaba sentado.

—Este lugar luce más desordenado hoy que ayer, Potter —dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Estoy revisando casos antiguos archivados en el departamento —respondió Harry mirándolo. Draco nunca llegaba directamente a su oficina... siempre pasaba por la de Harry, utilizándola como pasillo. Sonrió—. No hay nada más qué hacer.

—Descansar —respondió Draco—. Podríamos descansar en vez de buscar casos cuando no los hay —pasó a su oficina, sin cerrar la puerta y dirigiéndose a Harry desde allí—. Pero por supuesto, como eres tú, no puedes.

—Descanso en la noche —dijo tomando una carpeta de la pila y comenzando a revisarla—, no tengo nada mejor que hacer —agregó mirándolo eventualmente.

—Eso veo —afirmó Draco sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio—. ¿Encontraste algo bueno? ¿A qué hora llegaste?

—Hace algunos minutos —contestó Harry distraídamente hojeando el informe que tenía en las manos—. Comencé recién a revisar… estos casos no tienen ningún orden, deberían estar ordenados por fecha o algo —agregó.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, Potter —murmuró Draco sin molestarse a tocar ninguno de los informes esparcidos a su alrededor—, pero tú no eres la persona más ordenada del universo. ¿No hay personas que se encargan de lo que estás haciendo?

Harry no desvió la vista de lo que estaba leyendo.

—Siempre mandan a los novatos a clasificar los archivos —respondió dejando el archivo a un lado y escogiendo otro—, pero no quiero clasificarlos, quiero ver si hay casos no resueltos o sospechosos —agregó.

—Sospechosos —repitió Draco y sus labios se curvearon en una forma que parecía que estaba conteniendo una sonrisa—. Te das cuentas que para encontrar esos casos que quieres tienes que revisar la mayoría de los archivos, si no todos, ¿cierto? —añadió enarcando una ceja.

—Si tuviéramos un buen sistema de organización no tendría que hacerlo —respondió levantando la vista y escogiendo otro archivo.

Draco soltó un suspiro sobre actuado y muy dramático, escogiendo cualquier carpeta que estaba sobre el escritorio de Harry y abriéndola con aire aburrido. Luego de leer por unos segundos, la dejó caer de nuevo.

—Esto es más aburrido que esperar por los malos. ¿No podemos hacer algo más divertido?

Harry cerró la carpeta lentamente y la dejó a un lado. Sonrió divertido al mirar a Draco.

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —preguntó.

Luego de moverse ligeramente en la silla, como si estuviera incómodo, Draco colocó tal expresión de inocencia en el rostro que _debía _ ser falsa.

—Además de no hacer nada excepto esperar —respondió—, no se me ocurre algo. ¿_Tú _ tienes alguna idea?

Sí, tenía alguna idea. En realidad tenía varias, pero todas eran bastante inadecuadas para realizar en el trabajo. Además, Harry estaba divertido pensando que Draco se había incluido al preguntar si había algo mejor que hacer, ambos. Harry nunca había dicho que tenía que ayudarlo... Draco perfectamente podría irse a su oficina a leer si quisiera, pero estaba ahí, con Harry.

Amplió su sonrisa y lo miró atentamente.

—Tengo varias, pero ninguna para las horas de trabajo —respondió.

Draco ladeó ligeramente el rostro, y los bordes de sus labios se curvearon suavemente hacia arriba, con el esbozo de una sonrisa. Sin desviar la mirada de la de Harry, recogió de nuevo el informe que había soltado.

—Pero estamos en horas de trabajo —respondió humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua—. Una lástima.

Luego de decir eso, dirigió su atención al archivo en sus manos.

Harry se quedó mirando atentamente cómo Draco leía. Si lo seguía observando con tanta detención parecería un acosador como los que perseguían, pero le era inevitable hacerlo, Draco lo atraía como un imán. Era bastante difícil estar a su lado y no saltar sobre él. Desvió la vista rápidamente antes de sonrojarse por lo que estaba pensando... saltar sobre él... era una excelente idea.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Harry ya iba por el décimo informe que leía, y entre que estaban desordenados y que no siempre entendía la letra del auror que lo había escrito... debía darle la razón a Draco, hacer aquello era aburrido. Mucho.

Suspiró cansado y dejó el informe en la pila que tenía a la izquierda.

—Tienes razón, hacer esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Draco levantó la mirada, parpadeando... Sin embargo, la expresión de incredulidad fue rápidamente reemplazada por una presumida. Sonrió con afectación.

—Siempre tengo la razón —respondió como si no debieran de existir dudas sobre eso—. Pero me alegro que te des cuenta... Aún cuando te has tardado varios años en comprenderlo.

Harry no pudo ni quiso reprimir una carcajada.

Se levantó de la silla y con un movimiento de varita ordenó en dos pilas los archivos. En una los que no habían visto y en otra los que sí, y los movió hasta una esquina de su despacho.

—Bien, ahora no tenemos nada más que hacer.

—Ya te dije, podríamos no hacer nada... Aunque me sorprende que los demás Aurores no estén tocando la puerta para pedirte ayuda sobre otros casos —Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño, con una expresión pensativa. Estiró las piernas y colocó un tobillo sobre el otro—. Es algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención —confesó—. ¿Cómo es que los únicos casos que resuelves son los de asesinato? ¿Por qué decidiste eso?

Harry volvió a sentarse. Miró a Draco parpadeando ligeramente sorprendido con la pregunta. Bueno, era algo que bastante gente le había preguntado y él no acostumbraba a responder, le molestaba que insistieran tanto sobre aquello, sin embargo, nunca había esperado que fuera Draco quien preguntara. Aunque si lo pensaba... él también tenía curiosidad sobre por qué Draco trabaja haciendo lo que hacía, y si no había preguntado era porque sospechaba que había una razón muy personal para tal decisión.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello pensando, nunca había logrado expresar bien el por qué. Suspiró, tenía que intentarlo.

—Supongo que hago esto porque es una forma de castigar a quienes no pueden ser salvados... —respondió sin querer pensar porqué lo hacía.

Draco ladeó el rostro, sin perder la expresión reflexiva.

—A quienes no pueden ser salvados —repitió—. Esa respuesta tiene varias interpretaciones, Potter. Pero supongo que te refieres a los asesinos, como a los que no pueden ser salvados... ¿O te refieres a las víctimas? Quienes tampoco pudieron ser salvadas —miró a Harry con curiosidad—. Lo que más me llama la atención, es que usaste la palabra 'castigar'... Lo que no es muy Gryffindor.

—Lo siento, me confundí al decirlo, no es algo que suela responder —dijo Harry acariciándose la barbilla—. Creo que investigar asesinatos es la mejor forma que tengo para ayudar a quienes no pudieron ser ayudados mientras vivían, compensarlos y que su muerte no sea olvidada —respondió aclarando su mente, pensó que debería sentirse expuesto al responder de forma tan sincera, pero no se sentía así... se sentía cómodo—. Castigar...—agregó—, puede que no sea muy Gryffindor, pero nunca he negado que tenga influencias de Slytherin.

Draco se río en voz alta, con ojos brillantes.

—Puedes que a veces tengas leves tendencias Slys —accedió sin perder la sonrisa—. Pero estás lejos de ser uno. Eres un Gryffindor a toda regla.

Harry sonrió ligeramente antes de mirar a Draco un poco más serio.

—Draco, ¿por qué escogiste trabajar en esto? realmente me sorprendió saber a qué te dedicabas —preguntó Harry con gran interés, sin siquiera percatarse que había llamado a Malfoy por el nombre.

Esa vez Draco sí perdió la sonrisa. Sus ojos cayeron al escritorio, y todo su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente. La pose que segundos antes parecía relajada, ahora estaba llena de rigidez.

—Lo hago como castigo —su voz era suave y fría, y sus ojos no se levantaron hasta los de Harry.

Harry entreabrió los labios y lo miró sin pestañear, más que las palabras dichas le sorprendió el cambio de actitud. No sabía qué decir.

—¿Castigo para ti? —preguntó suavemente, sin querer romper el ambiente que se había creado entre ellos, pero sin poder evitar querer saber más sobre el pasado de Draco. Sin poder evitar querer saber todo sobre él.

Los ojos de Draco se fijaron en los suyos. El gris en ellos estaba lleno de frialdad y odio, pero también parecía que había más, más cosas enterradas profundamente y que él intentaba hacer desaparecer. Cambiando la dirección de su mirada, Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó con el mismo tono de voz—. No, nunca lo había pensado así. Pero supongo que si hablaras con Blaise, él te respondería que inconscientemente tal vez. Pero no, lo hago para castigarlos a ellos. Supongo que es lo único que puedo hacer —soltó un bufido, y cuando su mirada regresó a la de Harry, estaba mucho más calmada—. ¿Interesante, cierto? Parece que al final tenemos las mismas razones de por qué hacemos lo que hacemos.

—Es cierto —dijo Harry sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de Draco. Le parecía increíble la cantidad de sentimientos que podía encontrar en aquellos ojos grises en los que en el pasado sólo veía desprecio y frialdad—. Al final tú y yo no somos tan diferentes.

Draco puso cara de sufrimiento, su cuerpo relajándose de nuevo.

—Potter, no blasfemes.

—Di lo que quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón —replicó sonriendo.

—No, no la tienes. No lo olvides, el que tiene la razón aquí soy yo... Tú mismo lo admitiste —su sonrisa era positivamente malévola.

Harry se rió entre dientes negando con la cabeza.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado. Tienes toda la razón —dijo aún sonriendo divertido, luego su sonrisa vaciló un poco y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el escritorio unos segundos antes de volver a Draco—. Quería preguntarte algo, ¿sigues saliendo con Owen?

Draco pareció sorprendido por el súbito cambio de tema, pero luego su expresión cambió. Se lamió los labios con algo de inquietud, jugando con el dobladillo de su manga ausentemente. Probablemente no estaba consciente del gesto.

—Es... —comenzó, deteniéndose de golpe—. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó mirándolo un poco serio.

Harry suspiró. ¿Realmente le estaba preguntando aquello? Era obvio por qué quería saberlo. ¿O es que Draco pensaba que no iba a intentar que en entre ellos sucediera algo más?

—Porque sí —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. No sé porqué te sorprende—agregó.

Draco titubeó un momento, antes de responder.

—Ya no estoy saliendo con él —admitió entrecerrando los ojos—. Pero me hubiese gustado saber qué habrías hecho si sí lo estuviese haciendo.

Harry sabía que la sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios era sospechosamente malvada.

—Supongo que ya no lo sabrás —respondió.

Draco rodó los ojos, pero se abstuvo de responder.

—En realidad si tengo un motivo para preguntar sobre si aún salías con Owen —dijo Harry mirando a Draco y colocándose un poco más serio—. ¿Qué harás el sábado en la tarde? —preguntó para luego desviar la vista.

El silencio en la oficina de Harry duró unos momentos antes de que Draco respondiera.

—¿Realmente crees que es el lugar para hablar sobre esto? —su voz era suave.

—No estamos descuidando el trabajo, Draco, no veo nada de malo en _hablar_ de esto —dijo Harry mirándolo con seriedad.

Draco lo miró mal, pero luego suspiró desviando los ojos. Pareció convencerse de algo, antes de dirigirle la mirada de nuevo.

—No tengo pensado hacer nada el sábado —admitió, mirándolo serio también.

Frente a esas palabras, a Harry le dieron ganas de quedarse callado y no decir lo que pensaba decir. En realidad, tenía ganas de sacudir a Draco y hacerle entender que él quería que entre ellos dos pasara algo más que un _frotagge_ y un par de besos, pero que si Draco no quería... él no podía obligarlo. Y le molestaba y confundía que Draco no se negara, pero que tampoco hiciera nada.

Suspiró y dejó caer los hombros, ligeramente abatido, desviando la mirada hacia el techo.

—Yo lo intento Draco, pero si tú no quieres no puedo obligarte. No sé lo quieres y si no me lo dices no puedo saberlo—. Volvió a suspirar y dirigió la vista hacia Draco—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo el sábado? —preguntó.

Por un momento, Draco pareció acorralado, como si quisiera echarse atrás. Pero luego su rostro compuso una expresión decidida, y se puso de pie, caminando lentamente hasta Harry y quedando a escasa distancia de él. Sus ojos brillaban de nuevo e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

—Sí —respondió mirándolo sobriamente, como si intentara hacerle entender a Harry que hablaba enserio—. Sí quiero salir contigo el sábado. Eso es lo que quiero.

Harry sonrió. Sabía que probablemente su sonrisa era idiota, pero no intentó evitarlo.

Y no era sólo lo que decían las palabras de Draco, era la forma en que Draco las decía, cómo lo miraba y... Merlín, si Harry tenía alguna duda sobre lo que sentía por Draco, éstas ya habían desaparecido.

Se levantó lentamente, sus cuerpos quedando frente a frente.

—Bien, nos vemos el sábado —dijo aún sonriendo. Luego se alejó un paso—. Ahora iré a ver si hay algo qué hacer, tener tanto tiempo libre, en este momento —se lamió los labios —no es muy buena idea.

—Potter —Draco le puso una mano en el brazo, impidiendo que se alejara más de él—. ¿No vas a decirme a dónde vamos a salir el sábado? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—A jugar Quidditch. De buscador a buscador.

Draco lo miró como intentando descifrarlo. Luego de unos segundos, pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, porque sonrío con una ceja arqueada.

—Muy bien —dijo soltándolo suavemente, sus dedos acariciando la tela de su túnica—. Nos vemos el sábado.

—Nos vemos el sábado —repitió Harry sonriendo.

Aún sentía los dedos de Draco alrededor de su brazo cuando dio media vuelta y salió de su oficina.

*

Bueno, aún era jueves y despedirse así de Draco no había significado realmente "nos vemos el sábado", porque se verían ese mismo día y al siguiente, pero no de la misma forma en que se verían el sábado en su… er cita.

Harry iba caminando hacia la oficina central de aurores para averiguar si había algún caso del cual encargarse o algo que hacer para distraerse y no pensar en volver a su oficina y besar a Draco de la forma en que quería hacerlo, cuando un alterado Ron lo llamó desde el pasillo. Harry se giró curioso al ver que su amigo venía casi corriendo en su búsqueda.

—Harry, el Ministro quiere hablar contigo y con Malfoy, es algo urgente, creo que tiene que ver con ese caso de jóvenes muggles asesinados del cual Hermione no deja de hablar —informó Ron rápidamente, aún rojo por el esfuerzo.

—¿Jóvenes muggles? —repitió tontamente Harry pensado qué tenía que ver eso con él.

—Sí, dicen que hay un muggle en el edificio, tuvimos que bajar las barreras y todo —continuó informando Ron mientras se despeinaba el cabello en un gesto inconsciente.

—Está bien, voy a buscar a Draco y vamos a ver al Ministro —dijo Harry impulsivamente.

Ron abrió los ojos asombrado y sujetó a Harry de un brazo antes de que éste comenzara a caminar hacia el otro lado.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. En un segundo pensó qué era lo mejor: negar o reafirmar lo que había dicho. Decidió que por la salud de su amigo y la suya propia se haría el desentendido.

—Que iré a decirle a Malfoy que tenemos una reunión importante con el Ministro —dijo Harry inocentemente, girando y caminando de vuelta hacia su oficina, escapando de cualquier réplica. Ron se quedó ahí mirándolo. Seguramente luego tendría a Hermione haciéndole preguntas personales, estaba seguro.

Llegó a su oficina y abrió la puerta.

Draco estaba revisando los archivos que Harry había dejado a un lado de la habitación, pero levantó la cabeza en cuanto éste abrió la puerta, mirándolo asombrado.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia? —preguntó con las cejas arqueadas.

Harry se tardó un poco en contestar, ¿por qué Draco estaba viendo aquellos archivos si era algo tan aburrido e inútil? Negó con la cabeza eliminando cualquier pensamiento que lo distrajera.

—El Ministro quiere hablar con nosotros, es urgente y creo que se relaciona con algo muggle —informó rápidamente.

—¿Algo muggle? —su rostro tenía una expresión molesta—. ¿De nuevo? —aún así, se levantó y comenzó a seguir a Harry fuera de la oficina.

―En realidad no lo sé, me encontré con Ron y él me informó, lo que sí sé es que es urgente ―dijo Harry mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor.

—Nos ha llamado el mismo Ministro —comenzó Draco—. Debe ser urgente.

—Bueno, también podría llamarnos para felicitarnos por el buen quipo que hacemos —dijo Harry mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y ambos entraban a él.

—Y un aumento de sueldo, honestamente —murmuró Draco entrando y apartándose a una esquina para no sentirse abrumado por la gente a su alrededor. Le hizo un gesto a Harry.

Harry lo siguió, colocándose a su lado.

—No es como si lo necesitaras.

—¿Y qué? Lo importante es el hecho —respondió Draco encogiendo un hombro—. Es por principio, Potter. Tú no lo entenderías.

—Tenemos el mismo sueldo, así que no es por discriminación —dijo divertido antes de que una vocecita avisara que estaban en el piso que les correspondía.

Draco rodó los ojos, saliendo del elevador y comenzando a caminar a la oficina del Ministro. En cuanto llegó frente a ella, le indicó a Harry que llamara.

—¿Por qué?, llama tú —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué, tienes once años? —preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja y tocando él—. ¿Satisfecho?

—Sí —dijo sonriendo.

Draco lo empujó con el hombro, justo cuando el Ministro abría la puerta.

—¿Quién tiene once años? —murmuró antes de entrar y saludar al Ministro.

En la habitación había una singular mezcla de personas. Shacklebolt estaba acompañado por dos hombres, uno que aparentaba la misma edad y actitud que el ministro mágico y que los miraba con curiosidad, seguramente era el Ministro Muggle. Harry rara vez veía noticias así que no podía estar seguro. El segundo hombre, también estaba vestido con ropas muggles, pero su expresión era menos solemne y miraba a su exterior con aire experto, como cuando Draco observaba una escena del crimen.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Harry a los presentes entrando a la habitación.

—Buenas tardes —repitió Draco.

Kingsley comenzó a presentarlos.

—Potter, Malfoy —dijo, señalándolos—. Les presento al Ministro Muggle —agregó indicando al hombre de pie a su lado—. Y al detective David Ramsden.

Luego de que Draco les estrechara las manos también, Shacklebolt comenzó a explicar el motivo de su llamada.

—Supongo que ya tendrán alguna idea de por qué los he llamado —dijo el Ministro con voz grave, sentándose y haciéndole un gesto a todos para que repitieran la acción—. Ha habido, en los últimos meses, una serie de asesinatos en Inglaterra y algunos países que se encuentran cerca. La mayoría de Europa Occidental. Los asesinatos hasta ahora han sido clasificados como de origen muggle.

—Pero si estamos aquí es porque no creen que sean de origen muggle —dijo Harry dirigiéndose al Ministro mago.

—Exactamente —Kingsley hizo un gesto, gesticulando con su mano—. El detective Ramsden ha encontrado algunas pruebas en las escenas de los crímenes, o más bien, donde se encontraron los cadáveres, que le parecen tiene que ver con la magia.

—¿Y qué pruebas son esas? —preguntó Draco al hombre.

—Hace algunos años que sé de la existencia de la magia —comenzó el hombre mirando a Draco con expresión pétrea—. Tengo un sobrino mago —explicó—. Aquello me ha permitido observar estos crímenes con otra perspectiva, notar que hay ciertos detalles, cómo la forma y los lugares en que fueron encontrados los cuerpos, que no tienen explicación lógica. Además hay ciertas marcas en los cuerpos que hemos encontrado que, por ejemplo, nos hacen pensar que la víctima estuvo en una selva siendo que acá no hay selva —explicó—. Detalles así se repiten en todos los casos.

Draco asintió, aceptando la respuesta y reflexionando.

—Así pues —comenzó Shacklebolt—. El Ministerio de Magia es quien debe encargarse del caso, pero el Ministerio Muggle —y en ese punto Kingsley miró al detective—, quiere participar completamente en la misión. O tan completamente como se puede sin romper la promesa que hicieron de decirle a alguien sobre la magia.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos que trabajar con el detective Ramsden o informarle sobre lo que investiguemos? —preguntó Harry—. Porque si él ya sabe de la existencia de la magia... no veo problema con la cláusula de secreto para trabajar juntos.

—Sí, significa que tienen que trabajar con él —respondió el Ministro asintiendo—. Sin romper ustedes sus cláusulas de trabajo —los miró con seriedad.

—Pero si sabe sobre la magia... no entiendo qué importancia tendría que el inspector nos viera hacer magia —insistió Harry.

—Potter, no se trata de eso —dijo Draco a su lado, inclinándose ligeramente a él, mirándolo con insistencia—. Puedes hacer toda la magia que quieras a su lado, no debes preocuparte por eso —su sonrisa era un tanto forzada, pero sus ojos le decían que cerrara la boca. Probablemente Draco le explicaría después tanto secretismo. Luego se dirigió a Ramsden—. ¿Cuántos asesinatos sospechan que fueron realizados por la misma persona?

—De nueve casos estoy bastante seguro, pero hay cinco más que pueden ser coincidencias o imitaciones —informó el agente mirando a Harry y a Draco alternativamente, deteniendo la vista con más insistencia en Harry.

Draco le respondió con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Y cuándo comenzaríamos el caso?

—Lo más pronto posible —respondió Ramsden desviando la vista desde Harry hasta Draco—. En mi oficina están los archivos de todos los posibles asesinatos y en la morgue del servicio médico legal están los cuerpos. Ya fueron analizados por especialistas, no sé si acá existe algo como un forense —continuó mirando al Ministro.

—Sí, existe. Sería bueno que él revisara los cuerpos —miró a Harry y a Draco—. Ustedes van a seguirlo a su oficina, no necesitan pasar por encubiertos, pero sí al menos quitarse las túnicas —miró a Draco, quien le sonrió. Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie, todos repitiendo el movimiento después que él—. Aún tengo algunas cosas pendientes con el Ministro —dijo mirando al hombre que no había hablado en toda la reunión—. Cuando estén listos, hablen con Zabini.

—Bien, vamos a mi oficina a ver los detalles antes de ir a buscar los archivos —dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Ramsden. Luego miró a ambos Ministros—. Buenas tardes —se despidió asintiendo con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

*

Draco cerró el archivo luego de leer la última hoja del informe médico con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Entendía la mayoría de las cosas que decían, por supuesto, pero había otras que lo confundían; lo que odiaba. Los términos que usaban los muggles, y la forma en la que descubrían las pruebas en la escena del crimen era totalmente diferente a como los magos lo hacían. Era un tanto arcaico, ya que había algunas cosas que no llegaban a identificar, pero también era bastante ingenioso.

Levantó la mirada estudiando la habitación.

Lo primero que le llegaba a la mente era la palabra impersonal. No era como la oficina de Potter, que estaba desordenada y llena de informes y envolturas de ranas de chocolates. Tampoco era como la suya, que aunque ordenaba estaba llena de libros. Esa oficina muggle era completamente impersonal. No había ni fotos, ni desorden ni libros. Sólo una pequeña planta estaba apoyada en la pequeña superficie de la mesa, en una esquina, casi engullida por los papeles sobre ella, y era un cactus.

Draco estudió a Ramsden.

Era atractivo, eso no lo podía negar. Era de su estatura, pero con una musculatura más gruesa. Su cabello era castaño y tenía los ojos claros, también era joven. No tendría más de treinta y cinco años. Su mirada era reflexiva y tenía una chispa que despertaba los instintos Slytherin de Draco, aún cuando fuera muggle.

Miró a Harry. Se preguntó si entendía la mitad de la terminación científica que esos informes presentaban. Levantándose de la silla, se acercó a él.

—¿Qué piensas? ―le preguntó.

—Que esto es peor que leer tus informes —respondió Harry mirándolo y cerrando el informe que tenía en las manos—, pero estoy de acuerdo, aquí hay magia de por medio.

Draco sintió una oleada de atracción hacia él, y se preguntó si cosas como esas iban a ocurrir ahora que había aceptado que realmente le gustaba.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió—. Blaise sólo lo confirmaría.

—¿Él es el forense? —preguntó Ramsden interrumpiendo su conversación.

—Algo así —respondió Draco mirándolo—. Podría encontrar trazos de magia en los cuerpos.

—También deberíamos pedirle a Hermione que revise los lugares donde fueron hallados los cuerpos —dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Draco, luego miró a Ramsden—. Ella es una...— comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo y desvió la vista hacia Draco. Se desordenó, probablemente, de forma inconsciente el cabello antes de hablar—, ¿puedo decirle esas cosas? Aún no lo comprendo —declaró.

Draco sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Dudaba que Harry pudiera decirle algo especial acerca de los Inefables, ya que sólo ellos tenían una idea de lo que hacían.

—Hermione es una Inefable —le dijo a Ramsden—. No sabemos lo que hace. Pero por lo general nos ayuda con algunas cosas —miró a Harry por si agregaba algo más.

—¿Cómo no saben lo que hace? —preguntó Ramsden dirigiéndose a Draco—. ¿Trabaja con información clasificada?

—Algo así —respondió Draco.

—Es que nadie sabe lo que hacen ellos, ni el Ministro, además no lo entenderíamos, pero lo que hacen es útil para obtener información —respondió Harry sonriendo amigablemente.

—Entiendo —respondió Ramsden guardando silencio algunos segundos—. El Ministro de ustedes me informó que ustedes eran los mejores en su mundo en analizar crímenes, pero no agregó nada más. Me parece que es necesario, ya que trabajaremos juntos, saber qué hace cada uno en la investigación.

Ausentemente, Draco se preguntó cómo es que había llegado a la situación de _darle _ explicaciones a un muggle. Siendo completamente sincero, ni siquiera sabía por qué ese hombre había querido formar parte de la investigación. Por supuesto, seguramente iba a ser útil en algunas cosas, pero si tenían que llegar a luchar, o hacer alguna otra cosa que involucrara conocimientos mágicos, el hombre iba a estorbar.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó educadamente. Sabía a qué se refería, pero quería escuchárselo decir. Se preguntaba cómo eran las parejas de detectives (si tenían) en el mundo muggle.

—Antes yo tenía una compañera de trabajo —informó—, ella interrogaba a las personas y buscaba la información, y yo me dedicaba a analizarla. Además de interpretar la información que nos entregan en los laboratorios y unir esos datos con la escena del crimen. Me preguntaba si ustedes hacen lo mismo.

Luego de escuchar esas palabras, Draco se preguntó por qué ya no seguía siendo su compañera de trabajo.

—Se parece a nuestra misma dinámica —respondió Draco mirando a Harry—. En este caso, él es la chica —sonrió.

Harry le golpeó el hombro con un puño.

—Yo soy un auror —dijo—, como un policía muggle —aclaró—, y Draco es quien analiza la mente de los malos y hace lo que haces tú.

—Bien, sólo espero que nuestros análisis no se contrapongan —dijo Ramsden mirándolo.

—No si son buenos análisis —respondió Draco sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Han tenido sospechosos? —preguntó Harry rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado sobre los tres.

—No, no hay ninguna persona que se relacione con todos los casos —respondió Ramsden—, además que están distribuidos por todo el país. En el mapa que está detrás de ti, Potter —agregó mirando a Harry—, están marcados con alfileres los lugares donde fueron encontradas las víctimas.

Draco también se giró, mirando el mapa y los marcadores que indicaban los lugares de los que hablaba el detective. Aún le parecía bastante extraño ver un mapa con tantos colores que no brillara o se moviera. El lugar donde habían encontrado más víctimas había sido en Inglaterra.

—¿Cuál es la características común e las víctimas? Físicamente no son muy parecidas. Excepto en la edad.

—Sí, todos eran estudiantes universitarios. Aunque no hemos logrado establecer alguna relación personal entre las víctimas, además todas vivían solas y no compartían demasiado con sus compañeros, lo que dificulta más la búsqueda de información —explicó Ramsden.

Draco reflexionó esa información.

—Van más de doce casos... —comenzó Harry girándose y mirando a Ramsden—, ¿porqué no nos pidieron ayuda antes? —preguntó Harry—, yo creo sabías, desde hace tiempo, que sucedía algo más que un asesino serial.

—No es fácil asumir que existe un mundo donde personas hacen magia con una varita y que han estado siempre ahí sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta; además que no podía comunicarme con ustedes por mi cuenta y no sabía a quién recurrir —respondió Ramsden levantándose de la silla en que estaba sentado—. ¿Te sirve esa respuesta? —preguntó de vuelta. Estaba de pie a dos pasos de Harry y mirándolo con detención.

—Sí, tiene sentido —respondió Harry asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Antes de que se vayan, debería ir a hacer copias de los informes, supongo que se los quieren llevar para analizarlos mejor —propuso Ramsden caminando hacia el escritorio donde estaban todos los informes del caso.

Draco asintió, pensando en otra cosa. Como en lo que había dicho Ramsden. Lo extraño del asunto, era que, para Draco, lo incomprensible siempre había sido no hacer magia. Habían sido los muggles. Para ese hombre, las varitas y la magia era algo que desde pequeño había entendido como falso, más si siempre había sido tan analítico. Y pensar en ellas como verdaderas, estaba más allá de su capacidad de razonamiento con el mundo.

Para Draco, en cambio, los extraños eran ellos. No la magia, ni las varitas, ni las imágenes movibles. Sino los muggles. Los diferentes. La mayoría. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, sería bueno que tuviéramos copias —afirmó Draco mirando de nuevo el mapa.

—Bien, voy a sacar copias —dijo el agente recogiendo todos los archivos —vuelvo en unos minutos.

Draco frunció el ceño cuando lo vio salir.

—¿Sacar copias? —preguntó, mirando a Harry—. ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—Ellos no pueden copiar las cosas como nosotros, tienen una máquina que lo hace —explicó—. Pensé decirle que podríamos copiar los informes fácilmente, pero tal vez que podía sentirse ofendido.

Intentando imaginarse una máquina que pudiera sacar copias, Draco se dirigió a Harry.

—Supongo que podría haberlo hecho —accedió pensando en lo poco que le importaba ofenderlo—. Pero en el caso estaremos siempre usando magia. Debería ir acostumbrándose —sus ojos fueron hasta la puerta, pero no había muestra de Ramsden—. ¿Crees que Shacklebolt nos ordene desmemorizarlo?

—No lo sé, pero no creo que tenga sentido hacerlo. Sin pruebas creíbles nadie lo tomará en serio —dijo Harry mirándolo—. Además el Ministro muggle está informado de la situación —agregó Harry desviando la vista hacia la oficina—. Me pregunto si nos estará vigilando —murmuró sacando la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Draco miró con curiosidad la habitación, sin importarle demasiado que los estuvieran espiando. Harry tenía razón en decir que si el hombre pensaba decírselo a otras personas, nadie le iba a creer. Pero Harry no comprendía aún lo receloso que eran los magos. La manera en que mantenían el secreto. Cualquier cosa, _cualquiera_ , podría poner en riesgo la forma en la que vivían. Y eso era algo que no se podían permitir. Entre más gente supiera su secreto, más riesgos habían.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas son las que no puedo decir sobre los magos? —preguntó Harry caminando hacia la única ventana de la oficina.

—Cualquier cosa que no sea información básica —respondió Draco siguiéndolo con la mirada—. Y nunca te extiendas demasiado con las explicaciones tampoco. Si dudas en decir algo, déjamelo a mí.

—Me cuesta comprender la magia, ¿sabes? aún después de tantos años y de todas las cosas que han pasado —dijo Harry mirando por la ventana.

—Comprendes la magia bien. Lo que no comprendes son a los magos, lo que es comprensible. Es la diferencia de un mago nacido entre muggles y uno nacido entre magos —lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿Acaso te afecta eso?

—No pienso demasiado en eso, sin embargo suele suceder que olvido que con magia podría hacer algunas cosas que no hago, como los hechizos calentadores, nunca aprendí a hacerlos —dijo semi divertido.

—Bueno, Potter... —comenzó acercándose a él y sonriendo de medio lado—. Creo que eso más bien tiene que ver con tu complejo de mártir —bromeó intentando aligerar la conversación. Sí, no le importaba que los espiaran, pero eso no significaba que iba a tener conversaciones personales con Harry mientras otros escuchaban.

—Yo no tengo complejo de mártir, Draco —dijo Harry girándose rápidamente.

Draco lo miró, preguntándose si se había ofendido con lo que había dicho, pero no retrocedió. Con una personalidad como la de Harry, dudaba que se quedara callado si ese hubiese sido el caso.

—Pero si alguna vez tenemos una misión en el Polo Norte, tendrás que salvarme de morir congelado —bromeó.

Draco sonrío. Le era imposible dejar una oportunidad así.

—No te preocupes —susurro suavemente y lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo Harry lo escuchara—. Si algún día tuviésemos una misión en el Polo Norte, prometo mantenerte caliente de la forma más placentera posible.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y tardó algunos segundos en responder. Sus ojos brillaron con algo parecido al deseo y lamió sus labios. Luego sonrió malvadamente, como si estuviera planeando algo.

—Cuando estemos en el Polo Norte, te cobraré la palabra.

Luego de preguntarse si era sabio responder lo que iba a responder, Draco murmuró un hechizo para estar seguro de que nadie los escuchara.

—Eso espero —respondió con suavidad.

Harry suspiró y miró con ansias los labios de Draco.

—Creo que falta demasiado para que sea sábado.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió a Draco, y sus labios se curvearon seductoramente.

—Piénsalo como yo —le confió—. Entre más horas esperemos, más dulce será el momento cuando llegue.

—¿Lo estás prometiendo? —preguntó Harry sin dejar de mirarlo.

Luego de que Harry hablara, la puerta se abrió abruptamente y Ramsden entró con una gran cantidad de carpetas.

Los miró con curiosidad unos segundos, pero luego se dirigió al escritorio y dejó todo sobre él.

—Aquí están las copias de los informes— dijo mirándolos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Draco deshizo el hechizo, y caminó hasta el escritorio. No sabía si se sentía aliviado o molesto por la interrupción. Miró las copias con interés.

—Gracias.

—El lunes en la mañana podemos juntarnos para conversar sobre los casos, una vez que ya se hayan leído todos los informes —dijo Ramsden—. Yo no puedo ingresar al edificio de ustedes sin compañía o un permiso especial, así que supongo que tendrán que venir hasta acá, aunque si vienen solos también necesitan un permiso —agregó Ramsden meditando las opciones.

—Podríamos Aparecernos acá si no te molesta —propuso Harry.

—Aunque usar esa magia avanzada podría... desconcertar alguna de las máquinas que utilizan aquí —le recordó Draco levantando la varita y haciendo desaparecer los informes para aparecerlos en la oficina de Harry.

Ramsden se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué hiciste con los informes? —preguntó intrigado.

Draco parpadeó, mirando a Harry y preguntándose hasta cuándo se tenía que explicar con un muggle.

—Están en la oficina de Potter.

—Envió los informes a mi oficina —explicó Harry mirando a Draco como para que se calmara—. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que hagamos magia, como nosotros nos tendremos que acostumbrar a los métodos muggles. Yo viví entre muggles, personas sin magia —aclaró—, y entiendo algunas cosas—, pero la mayoría de las cosas que ustedes hacen no son naturales para nosotros. Así que estamos en igualdad de condiciones —dijo Harry conciliador.

—Sí, tienes razón, Potter —dijo Ramsden mirándolo con aceptación—. Me alegra que nos entendamos, así el trabajo será más productivo —desvió la vista hacia Draco.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces, ¿cómo llegaremos hasta acá? —preguntó Harry—. Draco, ¿podemos hacer un traslador? ¿O también afectaría a las máquinas de este lugar?

—Un traslador funcionaría, aunque aún existe la posibilidad de que afecte algo —dijo Draco asintiendo, pensando en los inconvenientes que habían al relacionarse con muggles—. Sin embargo, para un traslador tenemos que pedir permisos y etcétera. Así que mejor nos vamos de una vez.

—Bueno, entonces el lunes nos vemos en la entrada de este edificio —dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Ramsden—, ¿estará bien a las nueve? —preguntó.

—Sí, a las nueve está bien. ¿Podrían conversar con su forense antes de aquel día? —preguntó de vuelta.

—Sí, hablaremos con él hoy mismo. Bien, si no hay nada más que decir, nosotros nos vamos —dijo Harry mirando a Draco.

Draco asintió, deteniéndose a su lado.

—Nos vemos el lunes —se despidió del hombre.

Harry miró a Ramsden y extendió la mano.

—Fue un gusto conocerte —dijo cuando el muggle aceptó su mano—, espero que no te asustes demasiado con la magia —agregó soltándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

Draco repitió el gesto, apretando la mano de Ramsden.

—Lo mismo digo —agregó soltándolo y siguiendo a Harry, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al menos el aburrimiento del día no duró demasiado tiempo.

*

* * *

_Continuará el próximo sábado en este mismo lugar :)_


	21. Chapter 21

**Título:** DHM: Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Pami_li (¡muchas gracias!)

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro (en especial lo pervertido del asunto, que ya llegará, les aseguro).

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Notas: **Hoy es viernes… mañana no puedo, así que una horas antes no mata a nadie. ¿Están de vacaciones? ¡Felices vacaciones! Y a disfrutar del capítulo, aunque creo que terminarán odiándonos.  


* * *

**DHM: Scotland Yard vs DHM**

**Tercera parte.**

Blaise caminó hasta la silla detrás de su escritorio, sentándose en ella mientras miraba a Draco con la ceja arqueada.

En cuanto habían llegado al Ministerio, Draco se había ofrecido para hablar con Blaise sobre los cuerpos que debía investigar. Harry, en cambio, iría a hablar con Hermione para que descubriera los trazos de magia que podrían haber quedado en la escena de los crímenes luego de todo ese tiempo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—¿No crees que ese muggle va a pausarlos un poco con la investigación? —preguntó, apoyando el codo sobre la superficie del escritorio y su cabeza sobre su mano.

Draco se encogió los hombros.

—Sí, seguramente pasará eso. Pero nos lo pidió el mismo Ministro —explicó, extendiendo las piernas—. Sería estúpido negar la ayuda de los muggles y con eso ocasionar roces entre los dos Ministerios. Con las políticas de ahora, donde los muggles tienen más votos que antes, sería un suicidio.

—Igual, podría poner en riesgo todo —dijo Blaise mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas, seguramente un poco sorprendido—. Y me extraña que no le hayas dicho eso a Potter.

—¿Decirle qué? ¿Qué no quiero trabajar con muggles? Estoy muy seguro de que ya lo sabe, a juzgar por cómo me comporté en esa oficina —luego añadió, después de reflexionarlo—. O por lo que pienso en general de ellos. Puedo haber cambiado en algunas cosas, como sobre lo que pensaba antes de ellos, pero sabes que para mí, siguen siendo desagradables.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Blaise con una sonrisa, bajando las manos sobre la mesa—, y él no intenta convencerte de lo contrario.

—¿Él quién?

—No te hagas el tonto.

—Yo nunca me hago el tonto. Mis habilidades de actuación no llegan tan lejos.

—Ahora estás cambiando el tema.

Draco rodó los ojos. Blaise se volvía pesado cuando comenzaba a hablar de Harry. No sabía por qué lo hacía últimamente, pero tenía una ligera sospecha. Luego hablaría con él sobre eso, ahora no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

—¿De qué quieres que me convenza? Sabe que hay cosas que son imposibles —miró a Zabini—. Sólo te conté esto para que estés preparado el lunes. Ropa muggle, actuación muggle, etcétera. No para otra sesión de tu amor por Potter.

—Ya. Ginny me ha contado algunas cosas, ¿sabes?

—No me digas.

—Sí, sobre cómo Potter ha estado más relajado desde que comenzó a trabajar contigo, como ahora no es tan difícil convencerlo de salir con sus amigos.

—No, en serio; no me digas.

—Draco —el tono de Zabini era casi de advertencia—. Sólo digo que…

—¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en Potter-amante? Sabía que salir con un Weasley iba a terminar afectando tu cabeza.

—No necesitas ser tan seco —Blaise se levantó y rodeó el escritorio, apoyándose en él, frente a Draco, quien levantó la mirada con calma.

—No tienes que preocuparte con arreglarme citas, Blaise. No sé por qué repentinamente te has convertido en el Doctor Corazón o lo que sea, o porqué escogiste a Potter, pero tampoco me interesa. No me gusta que me intentes obligar a hacer algo.

—No estoy intentando obligarte a hacer nada —suspiró, obviamente rindiéndose—. Está bien, de acuerdo. No volveré a hablar de Potter.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Draco —de nuevo ese tono. Draco comenzaba a aborrecerlo.

—Blaise.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

—Te gusta Potter.

Draco se estaba hartando de esa conversación. Se levantó de la silla y lo miró.

—Hay cosas, Blaise, que puedo soportar en un amigo y otras que no. Entiendo que te preocupes, aunque no lo comprenda, pero intentar intervenir en mi vida privada y a quién escojo follar está saliéndose del límite.

Blaise desvió la mirada, pero la regresó a sus ojos casi de inmediato.

—Lo siento —no sonaba muy arrepentido, sin embargo. Pero Draco sabía que era lo máximo que iba a conseguir. El Blaise que alguna vez había conocido ni siquiera hubiese dicho ese 'lo siento'. Los tiempos cambiaban.

—Pansy ha estado hablando contigo —no era una pregunta. Draco sabía que Blaise no estaría acribillándolo con esas preguntas y comentarios si alguien no lo estuviera presionando a él.

—Podría decirse —Blaise sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Sabes que no lo negaste, cierto? Sobre si te gustaba Potter… y eso es tan bueno como un sí.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Eres un idiota.

—Lo mismo digo, Malfoy.

*

Luego de obtener una copia de los informes del nuevo caso, Harry se fue a su oficina a arreglar unos detalles. Draco seguramente había ido a hablar con Zabini. Aquello le recordaba que tenía que hablar con Ginny, probablemente no le diría lo que estaba sucediendo con Draco, pero si había alguien a quien podía confiarle aquello… era a ella, considerando con quien estaba saliendo hacía más de dos meses.

Llegó a su casa temprano, siempre había el mismo ambiente antes de enfrentarse a un caso difícil, estaba todo calmado y silencioso.

Harry se acostó pensando que sólo quedaba un día para que fuera sábado y aunque no lo aceptara, estaba nervioso por el resultado de aquello… en aquellos días se había dado cuenta de que ser rechazado por Draco lo iba a afectar bastante. Esperaba que no fuera el caso.

Se levantó sin querer pensar en el sueño de la noche anterior y sin pensar cuántos días llevaba sin follar con alguien. Se duchó y se fue al trabajo, esperando que aquel día pasara rápidamente.

Llegó a la oficina atrasado, eran más de las nueve cuando abrió la puerta y entró a su despacho.

La puerta de la oficina de Draco estaba abierta, seguramente ya había llegado.

Harry dejó su capa sobre la silla y tomó una taza para llenarla de café. Luego fue hacia la oficina de Draco, empujando la puerta con suavidad.

Draco estaba sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio, una taza de té a un lado y un informe abierto frente a él.

—Al fin te dignas a aparecer —dijo sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Me extrañabas? —preguntó Harry alzando una ceja y sentándose frente al escritorio.

En vez de responder, Draco le empujó algunos archivos para que agarrara.

—Lo mismo de siempre —respondió crípticamente, sonriéndole de medio lado.

Harry tomó un sorbo de café antes de abrir uno de los archivos.

—¿Llegaste hace mucho? —preguntó mientras dejaba la taza a un lado.

—Hace quince minutos —Draco levantó la taza de té humeante, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Por lo general siempre llegas temprano.

—Me quedé dormido —explicó Harry mirándolo rápidamente antes de pasar una hoja en el informe que tenía en las manos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba dando explicaciones.

—Te quedaste dormido —repitió Draco con suavidad, tomando un sorbo de su té antes de sonreír—. ¿Qué estabas soñando?

Harry levantó la vista lentamente y esbozó una sonrisa. No recordaba qué había soñado, pero eso Draco no lo sabía.

—Que estaba en el Polo Norte —respondió ampliando su sonrisa.

Draco se rió, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a leer de nuevo el informe. Harry también dirigió su atención al informe y continuaron en silencio.

—Estaba pensando —comenzó Draco rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado mientras ambos leían. Dejó el informe sobre el escritorio, y se inclinó sobre él con entusiasmo—. El recorrido que hizo el asesino, la forma en la que viajó de país en país, y de ciudad en ciudad, me hace pensar en que siguió un patrón. Como una compañía de turismo.

—¿Suponemos que el asesino se integró al mundo muggle o que pasa inadvertido? —preguntó Harry mirando con atención a Draco.

—Seguramente pasa inadvertido —respondió Draco asintiendo, enderezándose de nuevo en la silla—. Sin embargo, no sé si está integrado al mundo muggle. Puede seguir una compañía de turismo por muchas razones. Porque trabaja en una de ellas, porque está en una de ellas, o sólo porque sigue a una de ellas. Puede ser algo diferente, un circo por ejemplo. O cualquier otra cosa que se encarga de viajar y seguir un patrón.

Señaló con el dedo el informe, pero no bajó la mirada hacia él.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que los lugares donde murieron estos estudiantes, son lugares conocidos por tener mucho turismo.

Harry murmuró algo que ni él entendió y dejó el informe de lado.

—Creo que tienes razón...—asintió Harry—, además que es común en los psicópatas permanecer en la escena del crimen, ver sus resultados. Tendríamos que averiguar si hay algo que realice el mismo recorrido.

—Exacto —Draco sonrió engreído—. Aunque, me sorprende que los muggles no hayan hecho esta conexión... lo que se puede interpretar de dos maneras; la primera, es que son unos inútiles (es muy factible, por cierto) y no se dieron cuenta, la segunda, nos están poniendo a prueba.

—Puede ser la segunda, porque es lógico pensar que existe aquella conexión entre los muertos. Además está el hecho de que la forma en que murieron las victimas cada vez es peor... es como si para el asesino no fuera suficiente con matar —dijo Harry tomando otro informe.

—Tal vez busca un reto —reflexionó Draco apoyando la espalda en el respaldar de la silla con la taza de té entre sus manos—. Aún no sabemos por qué escoge a esas personas. Podemos suponer que elije muggles porque son más fáciles, al ser mago. Sin embargo, también puede elegirlos por muchos factores más.

—Sin embargo siempre se repite que matar, para ellos, es como un vicio... por eso tantas víctimas y cada vez peores forma de matar, necesita más, la muerte de sus víctimas no es suficiente. Por eso las mata en otros lugares —Harry se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos, pestañeando rápidamente—. Es como si necesitara el miedo de la gente —agregó—. ¿Viste las imágenes? Aquello debió doler.

Draco asintió, haciendo un gesto mientras tomaba más té.

—Las vi —respondió mirando los archivos frente a él—. Pareciera que estuviera probando formas de matar para encontrar la que más le gusta. Todas son diferentes. Fíjate en esta —le extendió el informe que estaba leyendo—. La joven que mató murió como si hubiese sido atacada por una bestia gigante. Mira estos rasguños, parecen hechos por un gato gigante. Un tigre o un león. Éste hombre sabe una gran variedad de hechizos.

—Mmm, ¿descartas absolutamente que aquello pueda ser realizado de forma muggle? —preguntó Harry analizando más de cerca la imagen.

—¿Quieres decir que si lo hizo un arma muggle? No lo sé, no las conozco. Pero si te refieres a que había un animal de ese tamaño que hubiese podido dejar esas huellas en la mitad de un suburbio muggle; entonces no, creo que lo hizo un hechizo.

—Es lógico, con razón estaban tan desconcertados. Hermione nos había hablado un poco de este criminal, pero en las noticias muggles no habían revelado información sospechosa, lo cual es de esperar —dijo Harry rascándose pensativamente la frente—. Y yo que quería tomar vacaciones —agregó casi en un suspiro.

Draco sonrió, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Pronto será diciembre. En Navidad al menos tendremos un día libre —frunció el ceño—. Aquí dan más de un día libre, ¿cierto?

—Depende. Cuando trabajaba solo, si no había nada qué hacer, no venía simplemente —comentó Harry apoyando los codos en la mesa y la cabeza sobre ellos.

—Nunca te he visto faltar —comentó Draco dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa—. Aún cuando no tengamos nada que hacer...

—Cuando trabajaba solo —repitió—. Aunque en épocas festivas venía para que Hermione no me obligara a salir con ellos —declaró.

—¿Te escondías en la oficina? —Draco lo miró con una ceja arqueada—. Que agradable, Potter, huyendo de tus amigos en el trabajo. Tenía razón, eres un adicto al trabajo.

—Supongo que lo soy —dijo encogiéndose de hombres—, pero tal vez era porque no tenía nada mejor en que emplear mi tiempo —agregó.

—¿Y ahora lo tienes?

—Tengo algunas ideas —dijo sonriendo.

—¿De cómo emplear mejor tu tiempo? —preguntó Draco riéndose un poco—. Supongo que no se trata de leer un libro o golpear el saco.

—Supones bien —dijo dejando caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio evitando la vista de Draco. No es que en lo que quisiera dedicar su tiempo fuera en Draco... bueno, no todo el tiempo, pero al menos ahora tenía algo en lo que pensar que le parecía adictivo y atrayente.

Luego de algunos segundos en silencio, Harry se incorporó lentamente. Se sacó los lentes y los dejó con suavidad sobre el escritorio y se talló los ojos, después intentó a enfocar a Draco sin lentes.

—¿Por qué no te corriges la vista con un hechizo? —preguntó Draco, acercándose ligeramente a él.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

—No lo sé, nunca lo he pensado realmente, estoy acostumbrado a usar lentes –respondió encogiéndose de hombros y cogiendo los lentes.

Draco hizo un sonido que pareció un 'mmm' y desvió la mirada de sus ojos para fijarla en los informes.

—Mejor seguimos investigando —dijo abriendo otra carpeta—. Entre más rápido salgamos de esto, más rápido podrás tomar tus vacaciones.

Harry se colocó los lentes, entrecerró los ojos y tomó otro informe.

—¿Te molesta trabajar con un muggle? —preguntó Harry a cabo de algunos minutos.

Mirándolo de nuevo, Draco pareció estudiarlo antes de responder.

—No me gustan los muggles.

—A mi me preocupa que puede ser una molestia si tenemos que luchar con magia —dijo Harry correspondiéndole la mirada—, sin embargo creo que podemos sacar cosas buenas de esto —agregó.

—¿Quieres decir experiencia?

—Sí, probablemente los muggles tienen ciertos sistemas que nosotros no tenemos y que pueden sernos útiles —explicó.

Draco reflexionó sus palabras, para luego encogerse de hombros.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no significa que me guste.

—Yo no he dicho que tenga que gustarte, Draco. Entiendo que no te guste, yo sólo decía el lado positivo de la situación —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

Mirándolo intensamente, Draco suspiró.

—Ten por seguro que no diré nada inadecuado a los muggles —dijo moviendo una mano para quitarle importancia al asunto—. Ahora, mejor sigamos con esto.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry antes de volver a la lectura.

Últimamente llamaba a Draco por su nombre, tanto en voz alta como en sus pensamientos, a veces era algo tan inconsciente que incluso lo había dicho frente a Ron... quizás tendría que pensar un poco antes de hablar. O tal vez no, total, nunca se le había dado muy bien hacerlo.

*

Draco levantó la tetera con cuidado de no quemarse, vertiendo un poco de su contenido dentro una de sus tazas para el té. La cafetera de Harry se encontraba a un lado, y un poco del líquido oscuro aún estaba en su interior. Era extraño, y ligeramente agradable, ver las dos jarras juntas.

Otra de las diferencias que los separaban, suponía.

Miró el reloj. Aún faltaba una hora para el final del día de trabajo. El día siguiente sería sábado, y —mirando a Harry disimuladamente— el día en que tendría una cita con él. Harry nunca le había terminado de decir a qué hora debían encontrarse ni dónde. Pero Draco no tenía el estado mental necesario para preguntar eso ahora.

—Blaise me dijo que arreglaría todo para poder acompañarnos el lunes a esa comisaría muggle —le dijo al final, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación—. Está un poco interesado en cómo se las arreglan los muggles para descubrir cosas en los cuerpos de las víctimas.

—Es el edificio de Scotland Yard —corrigió Harry sonriendo ligeramente.

—Lo que sea.

Draco probó el té luego de agregarle el azúcar y la crema. Sí, estaba perfecto. Caminando pausadamente, se sentó de nuevo en la silla frente al escritorio de Harry y miró los archivos frente a ellos.

—Ya hemos revisado cada caso al menos dos veces —comentó.

—¿Crees que el asesino es un hombre? —preguntó Harry mirándolo.

—Bueno, un animal no es.

Draco tomó otro sorbo, dejando vagar la mirada por la oficina. Comenzaba a sentir una extraña sensación en su estómago que podría o no ser ansias y que le hacía sentirse incómodo.

—La mayoría de los asesinos en series son hombres, pero no he descartado el hecho de que también podría ser mujer.

—Mmm, yo creo que es hombre —dijo Harry desviando la vista hacia la foto que estaba viendo. Luego la dejó dentro de una de las carpetas.

—¿Y qué te hace decidirte por eso?

Harry se encogió de hombros y se recostó contra la silla.

—Intuición.

Draco sonrió. Muy Harry ese comentario.

—Nunca te pregunté —comentó mientras movía ligeramente la taza, el líquido moviéndose con ella—, pero siempre me dio curiosidad saber hace cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto. Investigando estos casos, quiero decir.

—Luego de terminar Hogwarts ingresé a la Academia de Aurores —respondió Harry tomando una taza entre sus manos y jugando con ella—. Aún siendo novato participé en una investigación de un asesinato. Decidí que investigar casos que no se relacionaran con Voldemort era lo mejor que podía hacer, además de que nadie se preocupaba demasiado por investigar —dijo levantando la vista y mirándolo—. Así que llevo cerca de cuatro años haciendo sólo esto.

—¿Por qué dices que era mejor investigar casos que no se relacionaran con Voldemort? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Para mí —repitió—, creí que era lo mejor, una forma de luchar contra otro tipo de mal —agregó.

—Eres tan heroico —murmuró, terminándose el té. Por un momento estuvo tentado de agregarle un 'Harry' a esa oración, pero a Draco no le salía con tanta facilidad el primer nombre de Harry como a él.

—Di lo que quieras, pero hacemos prácticamente el mismo trabajo —replicó Harry dejando la taza de lado y jugando con sus dedos sobre la mesa.

Podría parecerlo, de hecho, la lógica de Harry tenía sentido. Pero no era cierta.

Harry lo hacía porque era lo que él hacía —trabajaba lo que trabajaba— para salvar gente, castigar a los malos. Sus morales y éticas eran sólidas y derechas, sabía cuáles eran. Era un Auror, había sido un Gryffindor.

Draco lo hacía porque era una forma de castigar. A él o a los asesinos, aún no sabía la respuesta, y no le interesaba. Era una forma de vengarse y sentirse mejor. Una promesa que se había hecho luego de aceptar que su madre había muerto. No tenía mucho de heroico.

Pero, por supuesto, eso no lo iba a decir. No aún. Lo extraño era que se veía, tal vez en algún futuro, explicándole eso a Harry.

—¿Me estás llamando heroico? —se puso una mano en el pecho, sin poder perder la sonrisa, lo que arruinaba un poco el efecto—. Guárdate tus ofensas.

—Yo no he dicho eso —corrigió Harry perdiendo ligeramente la sonrisa, luego volvió a sonreír ampliamente—, pero me salvaste, eso te convierte en un héroe —agregó divertido.

—Sólo saldé una deuda —lo miró con seriedad. Nunca había olvidado el día en que Potter le había salvado la vida en aquella habitación con el Fuego maldito—. Pero si quieres pagármelo de alguna manera, no está en mí negarme —agregó para aligerar la conversación. Ya lo había hecho varias veces, se preguntaba por qué Harry siempre lo enseriaba todo.

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero luego negó con la cabeza como descartando sus pensamientos.

—¿Se te ocurre alguna forma de hacerme pagar? —preguntó inclinando su cuerpo hacia Draco.

—Más de una —asintió Draco con una sonrisa.

—Y supongo que no me las dirás.

—Aún no —afirmó inclinándose sobre el escritorio, quedando cerca de Harry—. Pero si me convences, pueda que algún día.

Harry se lamió los labios y se alejó lentamente. Sonrió.

—Aquella es la mejor forma de darle la bienvenida a un Gryffindor.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco sin moverse—. ¿No puedes decirle que no a un reto, cierto?

—Depende de quién me rete y de los beneficios que pueda traerme —respondió.

—Oh, que exigente de tu parte.

Harry soltó una carcajada y volvió a apoyar completamente la espalda en el respaldar de la silla.

—¿Pensaste que te invité a jugar Quidditch para reírme de ti? —preguntó repentinamente.

Draco parpadeó, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de tema.

—¿Disculpa?

—Cuando te dije que iríamos a jugar Quidditch me miraste como cuando miras a los sospechosos, como si quisieras saber si mentía. Supuse que era por eso —dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente.

De hecho, Draco había pensado que podría ser por eso. Pero Harry era... bueno, Harry, y aunque muchos hubiesen querido salir con él para demostrarle muchas cosas con ese juego de Quidditch, estaba muy seguro de que Harry sólo lo había hecho porque era algo que ambos disfrutaban; volar.

Suspiró, admitir todo eso iba a durar tiempo.

—Algo así —respondió al final—. Pero supe que tu cabeza no podría planear ideas tan... retorcidas. Así que por eso lo _pensé_, en pasado. Ya no.

—¿Te das cuenta que siempre intentas buscar el engaño en las cosas? —preguntó Harry sin rastros de recriminación en su voz.

—Eso se llama ser un Slytherin, Potter —dijo Draco enderezándose en su silla.

Harry curvó los labios, sonriendo ligero.

—Lo sé y no me estoy quejando.

—Sonó como si lo hicieras.

—Draco, si me desagradara algo de ti no te invitaría a salir, es obvio.

—Lo sé —Draco suspiró, intentando relajarse—. Era sólo un mecanismo de defensa —luego pensó que lo mejor era incomodar a Harry como él lo había incomodado—. ¿A qué hora nos encontramos mañana?

—¿Está bien a las cinco? —preguntó descansando las manos sobre sus piernas—. A veces voy volar cerca de Hogsmeade, pensaba ir a allí.

—A las cinco está bien —coincidió Draco sonriendo quedamente—. ¿Cerca de Hogwarts, Potter?

—Quizás es porque tengo un secreto deseo de volver a tener once años —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—¿Quieres ser el pequeño héroe de nuevo? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Piénsalo, incluso puede que haya ido a Slytherin —dijo Harry como toda respuesta sonriendo de lado.

—¿Tú? ¿A Slytherin? No lo creo.

—El Sombrero no pensaba lo mismo, ¿recuerdas eso de que uno no puede elegir la casa que quiere?, es mentira —informó Harry desordenándose el cabello.

—¿Cómo así?

Harry dudó antes de hablar. Luego suspiró derrotado.

—El Sombrero me quería colocar en Slytherin. Y le dije que no.

—No me digas —dijo Draco arqueando las cejas. Dudaba mucho que Harry Potter hubiese sido, aún a los once años, o menos a los once años, un Slytherin. Pero dudaba que le estuviera mintiendo—. Y decidiste ir a Gryffindor en cambio, en serio, Potter. Desde el primer momento demostraste tener poco gusto.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No me gustaba la idea de ir a la misma casa donde estarías tú, es extraño que aún sin saberlo hayas influido en algo tan importante en mi vida —confesó Harry sin siquiera pestañear.

Draco no sabía si sentirse ofendido por ese comentario o elogiado. Decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

—¿Entonces nos encontramos en Hogsmeade?

—Frente a las Tres Escobas.

Draco sonrió. Tal vez estaba cometiendo un error, pero en ese momento —con Potter viéndolo así— no parecía. Confiaba en la profesionalidad de ambos, o intentaba confiar en ella al menos, con que podrían trabajar y citarse al mismo tiempo sin arruinar la relación de compañeros que tenían.

*

Había sido un día agotador.

Informes y más informes, sin embargo estar junto a Draco, trabajando, compartiendo opiniones, bebiendo té y café… le mejoraba el ánimo.

El ánimo y algunas cosas más. Al día siguiente tendrían una cita, y si Harry comenzaba a pensar en eso no se lo creía. Era bastante extraño y podía imaginarse claramente la cara de Ron si se enteraba, porque seguramente Hermione le sonreiría misteriosamente, diciéndole un silencioso "lo sabía."

Harry suspiró y entró a su casa, había decidido caminar… hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, últimamente estaba utilizando más magia que de costumbre, suponía que era influencia de Draco.

Draco… Harry sabía que relacionarse con él de forma personal era un peligro para la relación de trabajo que tenían, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar. Definitivamente no podía quedarse con el sabor de lo que podría ser, necesitaba probarlo completamente.

Pensando en eso se dio una rápida ducha antes de acostarse deseando que el día siguiente pasara rápidamente hasta las cinco de la tarde.

Se despertó sudando. Aquello era tan común últimamente que no le prestó más atención que a su erección matutina; en las últimas semanas solía soñar con Draco. Si le contara a Draco las cosas que soñaba probablemente lo cruciaría. Aunque quizás algún día se arriesgaría, cuando estuviera seguro que el castigo sería otro más placentero.

Sonrió al notar que había pensado en Draco a futuro.

Se duchó, tomó desayuno y almorzó. Las horas pasaban más lento de lo que deseaba, pero al menos pasaban.

Ordenó un poco el departamento e intentó dejar de pensar en el caso que investigaban, lo que menos necesitaba aquel día era pensar en trabajo.

Cinco minutos para las cinco llegó a Hogsmeade, vestido con ropa de Quidditch, una escoba en la mano y una snitch en el bolsillo.

Miró más de tres veces su reloj preguntándose si Draco asistiría. Lo más probable era que sí, elegantemente tarde o algo así de snob.

A las cinco en punto Draco llegó a su lado.

Estaba vestido con colores marrones y beige, llevaba una escoba en su mano y lo vio enseguida, sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a él.

—¿Esperaste mucho? —preguntó con voz seductora, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él.

Harry se inclinó también, tentado con rozar sus labios a modo de saludo. No lo hizo, prefería no acelerar las cosas... por ahora.

—No lo suficiente como para pensar que no vendrías —dijo irguiéndose otra vez.

—La puntualidad es un don —fue la respuesta de Draco, enderezándose también pero sin alejarse demasiado del cuerpo de Harry.

Harry comenzó a caminar, empujando ligeramente el hombro de Draco mientras avanzaban.

—Lo he notado, siempre llegas puntual a todos lados —comentó Harry mirándolo.

—No siempre —murmuró Draco, sus labios curveándose en una sonrisa—. A veces me gusta jugar antes de llegar.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron un poco, asombrados. Aquella era un indirecta bastante poco sutil, pero muy aceptada, claramente. Sonrió divertido.

—Lástima que aún no tengo la oportunidad de participar en tus juegos —replicó.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veremos —dijo crípticamente, mirándolo de reojo—. ¿Y qué piensas que hagamos?

—Liberar la snitch y atraparla, el mejor de tres, gana —dijo sacando la pelotita dorada de uno de sus bolsillos.

—¿Y qué gana? —Draco miraba la snitch con atención.

—No lo sé, yo sólo pensaba volar por hacerlo, pero si quieres apostamos algo... —propuso Harry cerrando el puño en torno a la pelota.

—¿Miedo, Potter? —preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, sonaba igual que el mocoso que había conocido hacía años.

—Eso quisieras, Malfoy —respondió sin poder evitarlo. La escena era, en apariencia, idéntica a sus conversaciones cuando niños, pero en esencia era todo radicalmente distinto. No había malas intenciones ni burlas en sus palabras, era sólo una conversación amigable.

—¿Entonces apostamos?

—Vayamos a cenar después, el que pierde invita —propuso Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—De acuerdo —accedió, montándose en su escoba en cuanto llegó al límite de Hogsmeade, mirándolo desde el aire—. ¿Comenzamos?

Harry sonrió porque la vista era adictiva. Detallar lo que le provocaba ver a Draco montado sobre una escoba, con el pelo rubio ligeramente desordenado por la brisa y la mirada retadora... era bastante fácil e intuitivo; era una mezcla de ganas de lanzarse sobre él y besarlo hasta que olvidara todo, y de subirse a la escoba para enfrentarlo.

Se preguntó si siempre serían así sus reacciones frente a Draco, una mezcla entre deseo y lucha.

Se subió a la escoba y se acercó a él.

—Comenzamos —afirmó liberando la snitch.

Harry giró la escoba y voló de forma ascendente hasta tener una vista completa del pequeño pueblo. Sentía sus mejillas coloradas, seguramente por el viento. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Draco y luego algún rastro de la snitch, pero si quería ganar, tendría que cambiar sus prioridades.

Draco rodeaba a pocos metros de él, más abajo y visiblemente buscando la snitch. Su técnica seguía siendo buena y sus ojos de vez en cuando se fijaban en Harry y lo que éste estaba haciendo. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, le sonrió.

Siguió volando en círculos sin ningún objetivo más que atrapar la pelotita dorada. Recordó la primera vez que había volado, y claro, había sido gracias al insoportable Slytherin que ahora le gustaba. Aquella vez había sido algo totalmente irresponsable, como muchas de las cosas que había hecho y aún hacía en su vida. Eran comportamientos inevitables.

Harry no tenía técnica para volar, no más que seguir a sus instintos. Y Draco... Draco volaba con elegancia, con movimientos medidos y efectivos. Harry había detenido su vuelo momentáneamente y sus ojos estaban fijos en los movimientos de Draco; en la forma en que sus piernas rodeaban al mango de la escoba, la posición de sus manos sujetándolo... todo en él le atraía y le era imposible no traspasar aquella descripción a pensamientos sexuales. Seguramente en el sexo ambos se comportaban de la misma forma en que volaban. Harry esperaba descubrirlo pronto.

Volvió a retomar velocidad disminuyendo un poco la altura, ahora estaba frente a Draco que volaba a unos metros de él, quizás podría acercarse y perseguirlo, o tal vez ir en picada hacia el suelo como una falsa señal. Decidió que no haría nada más que volar buscando la snitch y observando a Draco.

Se preguntó si el Slytherin le habría hecho algo para dejarlo tan estúpidamente atraído hacia él. Luego desechó ese pensamiento; Draco siempre le había atraído.

Quizás se notaba demasiado que estaba observando cada detalle del rubio, porque sin darse cuenta, Draco estaba frente a él.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —preguntó con una sonrisa, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y los rayos de luz que caían sobre ellos ahora eran de color rojo.

Harry se inclinó también antes de responder. Sus rostros estaban cerca, tanto, que Harry podía ver en detalle los ojos grises de Draco. Se lamios los labios y miró los del otro.

—Veo a alguien que me gusta —respondió en voz baja.

—Me doy cuenta que te gusto lo suficiente para ignorar la snitch, Harry —sus ojos estaban serenos, pero había aún un rastro de reto en ellos.

—Pero eso no significa que te dejaré ganar —dijo Harry sonriendo—, un reto es un reto.

—Cierto —admitió Draco alejándose y dando una vuelta a su alrededor—. Pero por eso mismo, espero una competencia.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry más para sí mismo que para Draco. Volvió a subir y dio un par de vueltas en círculo viendo por el rabillo de ojo a Draco volando en círculos también.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de ver el rastro de la snitch, aunque tal vez era el reflejo del sol, lo que fuera, Harry aumentó la velocidad y se dirigió al lugar donde había visto el reflejo.

Sin perder tiempo, Draco lo siguió, girando en el aire para ganar más impulso.

Harry sentía Draco detrás de él aprovechando su velocidad para impulsarse. El destello dorado volvió a aparecer dando un giro de noventa grados. Harry giró instantáneamente, pero Draco tenía mayor espacio y tiempo para virar, quedando delante de Harry en la búsqueda.

*

Conteniendo un suspiro relajado, Draco extendió las piernas debajo de la mesa, teniendo cuidado de no llevarse a las de Harry por el medio. No recordaba la última vez que se había divertido tanto con algo tan vano como salir a montar una escoba… Y por supuesto no recordaba la última vez que eso lo había excitado tanto. Claro, estaban los juegos que había mantenido contra Harry cuando ambos estaban en Hogwarts, pero a lo largo de los años se había dado cuenta que esos partidos habían estado llenos de una competencia negativa (si es que existía una competencia positiva), llenos de resentimiento y, al menos para él, de fracaso.

En cambio esa tarde, Draco realmente se había divertido jugando contra Potter. Se había divertido sin pensar en humillarlo como hacia tantos años. Aunque, por supuesto, debía admitir que gran parte de su diversión seguramente se debía a que había ganado.

Sonrió al recordarlo.

Por supuesto, Harry decía que había hecho trampa, y él lo llamaba tácticas necesarias para asegurar la victoria. Él no tenía la culpa que parte del juego Harry se había distraído mirándolo, no al extremo de sentirse ofendido al pensar que lo estaba dejando ganar o que no se estaba tomando en serio lo que hacía, sino justo la cantidad de miradas necesarias para sentirse deseado. Sólo una mirada de reojo. A veces sólo un brillo en sus ojos le había indicado a Draco lo que pensaba al verlo sobre una escoba. Y Draco había, cómo no, aprovechado esa oportunidad en el último momento, cuando aún ambos estaban empatados, llegando a su lado y pasándole una mano por el muslo, distrayéndolo.

También había hecho otras cosas, y cuando la pelotita dorada había caído justo entre sus dedos, algo dentro de él pareció sanar.

Por eso —y por más— era que se encontraba de tan buen humor en ese momento, en un pub —era la primera vez que lo llevaban a una primera cita a un pub— con Harry frente a él, hablando, charlando y sonriendo. Draco tampoco recordaba la última vez que había sonreído tanto.

Atrajo hacia sí su botella de cerveza y tomó un sorbo mientras miraba a Harry. Hacía unos momentos se habían quedado callados, una especie de confortable silencio mientras ambos acababan su comida y bebían un poco más. El cabello de Harry no podía estar más desordenado, pero sus ojos no podían estar más brillantes tampoco. Sintió una calidez llenar su bajo vientre y se preguntó qué tendría pensado hacer Harry, si es que tenía algo pensado.

—Debo admitirlo —dijo cortando el silencio, jugando con la botella en su mano—. Es la primera vez que me llevan a un partido de Quidditch, jugando en vez de cómo espectador, como primera cita.

Harry dejó la botella sobre la mesa y sonrió una vez más.

—Es primera vez que llevo a alguien a jugar Quidditch como primera cita —declaró.

—¿Entonces me debería sentir especial? —preguntó, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Si digo que no, pensarás que sí, porque eso es lo que crees.

—Estás suponiendo lo que podría llegar a pensar, y no me has respondido.

—Digo que no necesitas respuesta, porque ya la sabes. Si no fueras especial no arriesgaría la relación de trabajo que tenemos por una cita —dijo Harry un poco más serio.

Draco tomó un sorbo de su botella, desviando la mirada de los ojos serios de Harry. Por un momento se había sentido… no lo sabía, sólo sabía que cuando Harry no respondió su pregunta, algo extraño se le había atorado en la garganta. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

—Lo imagino —necesitaba aligerar el ambiente. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho? Harry siempre tendía a enseriarlo todo—. ¿Sabes qué también fue especial? La forma en la que gané. Te gané.

—Hiciste trampa —dijo Harry falsamente ofendido—, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto volando.

—No hice trampa —Draco rodó los ojos para darle énfasis a su exasperación—, ya te lo expliqué —se enderezó en la silla, apoyando los codos en la mesa e inclinándose ligeramente hacia él, sonriéndole antes de añadir—; pero en algo tienes razón, hacía tiempo que yo tampoco me divertía tanto volando.

—Claro, hacías lo necesario para ganar —dijo Harry acercándose a Draco también—, supongo que no tiene nada que ver con querer tocarme —agregó ampliando su sonrisa.

—Para nada —mintió Draco, regresándole la sonrisa—. Aunque debo admitir que no resultó un tormento exactamente. Más bien lo contrario.

—Me alegra saber que no te desagrada la idea...

—Utilizando tus propias palabras; si no fuera así no arriesgaría la relación de trabajo que tenemos por una cita —Draco pensó que tal vez los grados alcohol que contenía su cuerpo eran suficientes, porque comenzaba a darse cuenta que se sentía confortantemente avispado, lo que tal vez no era lo más inteligente.

Harry se quedó en silencio. Se lamió los labios y miró con ansiedad a Draco.

Draco le regresó la mirada.

—Creo que tengo derecho a cobrar el hecho de que hayas utilizado técnicas de distracción para ganarme —comentó Harry—, no me parece justo que sólo tu hayas... disfrutado de tu maniobra —agregó sonriendo cómplice.

—¿Acaso tú no la disfrutaste? —preguntó Draco sacando casi imperceptiblemente el labio inferior.

—Quizás no duró lo suficiente.

—Entonces —dijo Draco dejando la botella de vidrio a un lado, y mirando intensamente los verdes ojos de Harry—. Cuéntame cómo tienes planeado cobrar esa… maniobra, como la llamaste.

Harry ladeó un poco el rostro y pestañeó lentamente.

—Primero tendríamos que salir de este lugar.

—¿Y luego? —exhaló Draco conteniendo las ganas de inclinarse un poco más y besarlo.

—¿En tu casa o en la mía? —susurró sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Draco.

Draco no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Qué cliché, Potter.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Sonrió.

—Es lo que preguntaste, pero responde, que puedo seguir contándote lo que quiero hacer... o puedo mostrártelo.

Draco reflexionó su respuesta. Por un lado, seguir a Harry a cualquiera de las dos casas llevaría obviamente a follar, lo que realmente deseaba, pero que tal vez era demasiado pronto. Por otro lado, ¿a quién engañaba? Llevaba semanas, tal vez hasta meses coqueteando con Harry de una manera o de otra, ya fuera a propósito o sin ser intencional… Y ya habían llegado hasta allí, ya habían admitido que ambos se sentían atraídos y hasta que podrían comenzar… algo.

¿Afectaría eso su relación de trabajo? Probablemente, pero tal vez no fuera para mal.

Lamiéndose los labios, le sonrió.

—Creo recordar que el perdedor tiene que pagar la cuenta —susurró.

Harry se alejó un poco de Draco y llamó a un mesero. Pagó la cuenta y se levantó. Draco se levantó también, recogiendo la escoba en el suelo.

—Tu casa.

Salieron del local, Harry sostenía la escoba en una mano y sostuvo un brazo de Draco con la otra.

—¿Listo? —preguntó.

—Listo.

*

* * *

_Continuará..._


	22. Chapter 22

**Título:** DHM: Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Pami_li (¡muchas gracias!)

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro (en especial lo pervertido del asunto, que ya llegará, les aseguro).

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Notas: **Me adelanté unas horas en publicar... ¡pero es navidad! Así que quería darles este pequeño regalito. ¡Feliz Navidad! Y muchas gracias por seguir junto a nosotras con este, nuestro primer fic largote :) Disfruten el porn, que nos hace felices.

* * *

**DHM: Scotland Yard vs DHM**

**Cuarta Parte.**

No sabía si era porque no lo había calculado o porque le daba miedo notar que eran muchos meses, pero Harry sabía que hacía tiempo deseaba estar en ese situación Draco.

Se aparecieron dentro de su apartamento, sólo si usaba la aparición conjunta el resto podía entrar. Harry dejó la escoba apoyada en una pared y luego volvió a acercarse a Draco, quedando frente a él.

Draco no retrocedió.

—¿No me vas a invitar una taza de té? —preguntó ladeando el rostro—. ¿O quieres de una vez comenzar a mostrarme lo que quieres hacer?

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—He esperado bastante, un poco más no va a matarme —dijo manteniendo la sonrisa —además —agregó—, no eres tan irresistible.

Draco puso cara de contrariedad, levantando una mano y tocando el cuello de la camiseta de Harry, mirando lo que hacían sus dedos, los cuales de vez en cuando acariciaban la piel de su clavícula.

—¿En serio? Entonces deberé esforzarme más —le acarició brevemente la quijada, soltándolo y comenzando a caminar al interior del apartamento.

No tenía otra opción, y si la hubiese tenido no la habría escogido; Harry siguió a Draco por el pasillo. Dio dos pasos rápidos y lo abrazó por la espalda, sujetándolo por el pecho.

Eso lo detuvo. Draco se recostó ligeramente hacia atrás, sus manos cubriendo las de Harry.

—Pensé que ibas a invitarme a tomar algo —su voz no era más que un susurro en el oscuro departamento.

Harry giró el rostro y habló suavemente en el oído de Draco.

—¿Por qué crees que he cambiado de opinión respecto a eso? —preguntó. Luego se presionó más contra Draco. —Dije que lo haría, no dije cuando.

—Touché —exhaló, su pecho moviéndose con su respiración—. Entonces dime, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Primero voy a girarte —susurró Harry al oído de Draco antes de sujetarlo por los hombros y quedar frente a él—. Después —continuó antes de que Draco pudiera detenerlo—, voy a acercarme a tus labios —dijo en murmullo rozando los labios de Draco al hablar—, y voy a besarte —concluyó antes de restar los milímetros que los separaban y juntar sus labios.

Draco le regresó el beso, sólo un roce de labios al comienzo, reconociendo y lamiendo brevemente. Sus manos apretaron los costados de Harry, su cuerpo se acercó al de él por completo y un casi imperceptible suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Era el tercer beso real que compartían. Y podría haber sido el décimo, no habría diferencia, aquello sólo reafirmaba lo que temía; Draco era una adicción.

Harry enredó una de sus manos en el cabello rubio, presionando lo necesario para dar a entender que necesitaba más. La mano libre la colocó en el cuello de Draco, acariciando rítmicamente la piel.

Con un ligero estremecimiento, Draco separó los labios, permitiéndole a su lengua entrar. Movió la cabeza a un lado, profundizando el beso, y sus brazos abrazaron por completo a Harry, sus manos extendidas sobre su espalda.

Un gemido quedo escapó de su garganta y se disolvió dentro del beso. Se estaba excitando rápidamente, quizás demasiado rápido para ser _sólo_ un beso.

No quería ni pensar cómo sería luego.

Deslizó la mano que acariciaba el cuello de Draco hasta su mejilla, tocándola primero con el dorso y luego con la palma, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel. Se estremeció al sentir que el beso se hacía más y más intenso.

Jaló con un poco más de fuerza el cabello de Draco, sin saber realmente qué quería decir con eso. Tal vez quería decir que lo quería todo.

Draco separó su boca de la de Harry, respirando entrecortadamente e intentando recuperar el aire perdido. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas y sus ojos entrecerrados. Acercó su rostro al de Harry y sus labios se sellaron en su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja, donde lamió un momento antes de hablar.

—¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí de pie toda la noche? —preguntó, moviendo ligeramente las caderas para poder acariciar la entrepierna de Harry.

Intentó que sus piernas no temblaran bajo el ataque de Draco. Abrió los ojos sin saber cuando los había cerrado y enfocó rápidamente a Draco. Harry no respondió con palabras, en cambio sonrió, tomó una mano de Draco y caminó hacia su habitación.

Draco lo siguió sin protestar.

*

Guiado por la mano de Harry, quien tenía la suya firmemente agarrada, Draco entró a la habitación en sombras.

Ya había estado antes allí, ahora que lo recordaba, cuando había escogido la ropa que Potter debía llevar para una de sus misiones encubiertas. Aún no olvidaba esos pantalones de cuero que había encontrado en el clóset de Harry, guardados hasta el fondo. Como tampoco lo semidesnudo que había estado ese día frente a él, sólo con una toalla.

Ahora la habitación se le antojaba diferente, y no sólo era por el hecho de que estuviera a oscuras. Lo que había cambiado —desde ese día hasta esa hora— eran cientos de cosas más.

La mano de Harry estaba caliente y casi quemaba su piel, y Draco se soltó suavemente en cuanto se detuvieron en el centro del cuarto. Mirando hacia los lados y ganando algo de tiempo, Draco pensó que era estúpido sentirse tan alterado cuando jamás en su vida lo había estado en momentos como ese. Por suerte, estaba más caliente que nervioso. Miró a Harry, esperando una acción de su parte.

Harry se lamió los labios y le dedicó una mirada hambrienta antes de abalanzarse sobre él y besar sus labios. Quizás era la misma acción de hacía algunos momentos, pero esta vez con mucho más deseo impregnado en cada movimiento.

Draco le regresó el beso, bajando los párpados y gimiendo quedamente en su garganta. Levantó ambos brazos y rodeó los amplios hombros de Harry con ellos, una de sus manos se enredó en su cabello, sus dedos jugando con ellos, mientras que la otra acarició su nuca.

Una de las piernas de Harry se coló entre las de Draco, rozando su miembro, y una de sus manos se coló bajo la tela de la camisa. Draco se estremeció cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel desnuda de su espalda, y sus caderas se movieron solas hacia adelante. Cambió el ángulo del beso, chupando y succionando y mordiendo.

Harry se sentía increíble, su cuerpo se sentía perfecto contra el suyo. Sus pechos se rozaban de lo cerca que estaban, y sus labios, lengua y boca lo besaban tan profundamente, tan concienzudamente, que a Draco le estaba costando respirar, pero tal vez respirar estaba sobrevaluado, porque definitivamente prefería morir ahogado que dejar de besarlo. Dirigiendo sus manos a la camiseta de Harry, Draco comenzó a subirla al intentar quitársela. Necesitaba tocar su pecho y lo necesitaba hacer ya mismo.

Harry interrumpió brevemente el beso para ayudar a Draco a quitarle la camiseta, arrojándola sin cuidado hacia el suelo.

Separándose de los labios de Harry y alejándose un poco de él, Draco jadeó ligeramente mientras veía su pecho. Merlín, cómo le gustaban los hombres con un pecho bien formado, lleno de músculos. Sus manos se dirigieron por su cuenta a los abdominales, acariciando.

Potter ahogó un gemido cuando las manos de Draco lo acariciaron. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar controlándose. Luego de unos segundos, los abrió, mirando a Draco intensamente, se inclinó hacia él y le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior para luego comenzar a lamer su quijada y descender hasta el cuello donde succionó suavemente.

Soltando un suave gemido, Draco recorrió con sus manos el pecho desnudo de Harry y luego sus costados, deteniéndose en su espalda. Movió las caderas suavemente, frotándose contra la de Harry y pensando que negarse a eso durante tanto tiempo no había sido muy inteligente, porque era fantástico.

Las manos de Harry comenzaron a forcejear con la camisa de Draco, mientras su boca seguía torturándolo en el cuello.

Sin perder tiempo, Draco lo ayudó a quitársela por completo, agarrando con sus manos la cara de Harry y besándolo profundamente, moviendo las caderas contra él.

—Draco... —gimió Harry contra su oído, dirigiendo sus manos ansiosas hacia el trasero de Draco, presionando sus cuerpos y aumentado la fricción entre sus miembros.

Draco no se detuvo, aún cuando la voz de Harry hizo que todos los pelitos de su cuerpo se irguieran y su cuerpo se estremeciera. El contacto entre la piel de ambos era excitante. Cambiando el ángulo de sus caderas, aumentó aún más el roce entre ellos y dirigió una de sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón de Potter, recorriéndolo hasta llegar al botón, el cual desabrochó con habilidad.

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, dirigiéndose hacia la cama sin dejar de frotar y acariciar sus cuerpos.

Draco lo siguió contento. Aún cuando le gustaba mucho la forma en la que ambos se frotaban de pie, no podía esperar a hacerlo cuando estuvieran acostados. Cuando sintió que Harry chocaba contra la cama, lo empujó por completo y se lamió los labios. Potter se veía positivamente delicioso.

La sonrisa de Harry era provocadora. Se sacó los lentes y los dejó a un lado, luego levantó un brazo y jaló a Draco hacia abajo, cayendo éste sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando sus erecciones se frotaron nuevamente, Draco soltó un suave gemido.

—Joder —exhaló. La sensación de tener a Harry debajo de él era definitivamente maravillosa. Le dio un beso en los labios, mordiéndole el inferior y comenzando a menearse hasta abajo. Su lengua siguió un camino desde su boca hasta su cuello, donde succionó y mordió con fuerza hasta dejar una marca. Para luego bajar más, hasta su pecho.

Harry tenía unos pezones que prácticamente le estaban rogando ser besados, así que obedeciéndoles, dirigió su boca hasta allí y se dedicó a hacer lo mismo que segundos antes había hecho con su cuello, mientras que jugaba con el otro con sus dedos.

La espalda de Harry se arqueó ligeramente como reacción a los juegos de Draco. Enredó una mano en el cabello rubio y con la otra comenzó a trazar círculos sobre la espalda de Draco.

Después de lamer y morder el otro pezón, Draco comenzó a bajar de nuevo, dirigiéndose a su abdomen. Una de sus partes favoritas del cuerpo, donde también lamió y marcó. Sus manos se dirigieron de nuevo hasta los pantalones de Harry, y comenzaron a bajar el cierre del pantalón. Draco separó su boca de la piel de Harry y masajeó con suavidad su erección que se marcaba perfectamente sobre la tela de su ropa interior.

Harry volvió a gemir, jalando el cabello de Draco. Luego levantó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo.

Dedicándole una sonrisa, Draco le bajó por completo la ropa a Harry, con todo y bóxers, hasta sus rodillas. Lamiéndose los labios, sintió cómo su propia polla palpitaba suavemente cuando vio la de Harry. Merlín, sentía la boca agua de sólo pensar en ponerla en su lengua. Sin perder más tiempo, la tomó con una de sus manos y se metió entre los labios sólo la punta de su miembro, succionando ligeramente y moviendo su lengua sobre la cabeza. Gimió con la sensación y cerró los ojos.

La respiración agitada de Harry inundaba toda la habitación que seguía en penumbras; sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos.

Satisfecho con la reacción de Harry, Draco comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo, tomando más de la polla de Harry en su boca con cada vaivén. Moviendo la lengua, Draco la soltó por completo para poder lamer desde la base hasta la punta antes de metérsela de nuevo. Con una de sus manos, comenzó a acariciar los testículos.

Harry seguía gimiendo cada vez con voz más ronca y profunda, como si disfrutara profundamente de aquella mamada, y probablemente así era.

Sosteniendo las caderas de Harry que se sacudían sobre la cama, Draco cerró los ojos nuevamente. Quería sentir la polla de Harry cuando estuviera a punto de correrse, y luego quería sentir su corrida sobre su lengua, en su paladar. Succionó con más intensidad, queriendo llevarlo al orgasmo.

Harry cerró el puño sobre el cabello de Draco intentando que éste lo mirara.

—Draco... detente —gimió—, yo... —comenzó a decir, pero parecía muy agitado como para encontrar las palabras—. Quiero follarte —concluyó decididamente.

Draco se lamió los labios, estremeciéndose al escucharlo. Había pensado primero en hacerlo correrse con su boca, pero ahora que Harry le pedía eso... Merlín, sentía cómo su cuerpo se excitaba aún más con la idea y se incorporó en la cama, moviéndose sobre Harry de nuevo hasta llegar a su rostro y besarlo.

—De acuerdo —dijo sentándose en su regazo y comenzando a buscar su varita en el portador que llevaba en una pierna. Con un simple hechizo se deshizo de la ropa que aún tenían.

Harry sonrió por aquel movimiento y, sosteniendo a Draco desde los hombros, lo jalo hacia él otra vez.

—Ven —murmuró mientras Draco se recostaba sobre él. Luego lo besó, queriendo sentir otra vez su sabor en la boca de Draco.

Rápidamente giró las posiciones, quedando sobre Draco, aplastándolo con su peso y sus erecciones chocando con insistencia.

Draco gimió, y movió sus caderas para poder frotarse más contra él. Besó la boca de Harry, atrapando entre sus dientes su labio inferior y mordiéndolo. Abrió sus piernas para que hubiese más contacto, y dejó caer la cabeza cuando quedaron completamente pegados.

Se acomodó entre las piernas del cuerpo bajo él y sonrió. Se sentía... bien, más que bien; era algo como... Harry dejó de pensar, notando que besando a Draco no necesitaba hacerlo.

Gimió dentro del beso antes de separarse de Draco y mirar alrededor buscando su varita, debía estar entre la ropa arrojada al suelo.

Draco tomó su quijada entre sus dedos, obligándolo a que bajara la mirada hasta la suya. Sus ojos plateados buscaban algo en los de Harry, mirándolo penetrantemente antes de que entre sus labios se escapara un suspiro apenas perceptible. Luego lo besó profundamente, sin soltarle el rostro, mientras que su otra mano buscaba la de Harry y le entregaba su propia varita.

Quería decir "gracias", pero no con palabras, no con el significado normal. Era algo más... profundo. El que Draco le entregara su varita era halagador. Harry se estremeció sin poder —ni querer— evitarlo, sostuvo la varita por un segundo antes de dirigirla hacia la entrada de Draco, quería que su magia la reconociera.

Murmuró un hechizo lubricante y volvió a besar a Draco mientras dejaba la varita a un costado. Y en medio del aposesionado beso, introdujo un dedo al interior de Draco, preparándolo.

Draco gimió, arqueando un poco la espalda para darle mayor facilidad y, agarrando sus cabello con fuerza, lo jaló hasta que su boca estuviera sobre la suya y su lengua dentro de la de Harry. Lo besó casi desesperadamente, mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas suavemente contra su dedo.

El beso continuó, cada vez más profundo, cada vez más intenso.

Harry introdujo otro dedo, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos y mirando a Draco con ojos brillantes. Podía ver los ojos grises con las pupilas dilatadas de deseo, probablemente sucedía lo mismo con las suyas.

Levantando las rodillas y apretando sus caderas con sus piernas levantadas, Draco le facilitó el movimiento de sus dedos. Dejó caer la cabeza atrás, gimiendo suavemente y cerrando los ojos. El sudor perlaba su cuerpo y sus manos no dejaban de moverse por sobre Harry, tocando todo lo que podía alcanzar. Llegó hasta su erección y apretó con fuerza.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —lo retó, moviendo las caderas y penetrándose más con los dedos de Harry. Tenía los ojos brillantes y su voz estaba ronca.

—No quiero hacerte daño —dijo sonriendo divertido, todo lo divertido que podía estar mientras lo único que deseaba era introducirse en el interior de Draco y sentirlo y follarlo hasta que ya no tuviera fuerzas.

Draco lo empujó con sorprendente fuerza de encima suyo, obligándolo a sacar los dedos de su interior y quitándolo hasta acostarlo en la cama, para luego montarse sobre su regazo y mantenerlo allí haciendo presión hacia abajo. Se inclinó hacia adelante, besándolo con fuerza y mordiéndolo, separándose luego de unos segundos y mirándolo con intensidad.

—No soy una chica, no me harás daño —movió una de sus manos hacia atrás acariciando su polla—. Además, me gusta. Ahora, ¿me vas a follar?

En vez de contradecirlo, Harry volvió a cambiar las posiciones usando más fuerza de la que necesitaba para hacerlo. Joder, ahora no podría aguantar ni un minuto más para follar a Draco. Si había algo que llevaba a Harry al límite; era que lo enfrentaran. Y Draco lo había hecho.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y se inclinó hacia adelante, succionando con fuerza el lóbulo de su oreja para luego susurrar con voz ronca:

—Voy a follarte Draco, fuerte y violento, tanto que no podrás olvidarlo.

Sin esperar respuesta, se enterró de una sola embestida, mirando con atención la reacción de Draco.

Draco se arqueó y gimió, apretando sus hombros y respirando entrecortadamente. Al fin, sus ojos regresaron a los de Harry, completamente dilatados por el placer y llenos de lujuria.

—Eso espero —respondió jadeante, empujándose contra él.

Comenzó a moverse necesitando hacerlo. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho, todo era demasiado intenso, todo era... impresionante.

Quería que Draco gimiera, que se estremeciera, quería llenarlo completamente, que jamás olvidara que habían follado, que estaban follando. Se movió con aún más fuerza, deseando encontrar de una vez la próstata de Draco y hacerlo estremecer de placer.

Supo que la había encontrado cuando Draco gimió y se arqueó aún más sobre la cama. Sus labios buscaron los suyos y los encontraron, y lo besó desesperadamente, apretando los cabellos de Harry con sus dedos y moviéndose junto a él. Levantó las piernas y encerró las caderas de Harry con ellas, dándole un mejor acceso.

Harry siguió moviéndose con fuerza, comenzaba a sentir que los músculos ardían por el esfuerzo, pero aún así aumentó la velocidad. Una de sus manos se coló entre sus cuerpos hasta presionar la polla de Draco, comenzando a masturbarlo.

Draco dejó sus labios y mordió su cuello, pero al poco tiempo hundió la cabeza en el colchón. Al parecer le costaba concentrarse en besar mientras Harry lo follaba. Cada vez gemía más fuerte y se estremecía debajo de Harry, moviendo las caderas. Repentinamente todo su cuerpo se tensó, sus músculos internos se apretaron contra su polla y, soltando un gemido que sonó a "Harry", se corrió en su mano.

Sintiendo el caliente líquido mojar su mano y su abdomen, Harry cerró los ojos y embistió erráticamente tres veces más antes de que un ronco gemido escapara de su garganta y se corriera en el interior de Draco, en el orgasmo más intenso que recordaba.

Duraron varios minutos así, ambos recuperándose. Draco dejó caer sus piernas y suspiró cerca de su oído, besándole luego la oreja y lamiéndosela.

Harry volvió a estremecerse, estaba agotado, pero aquel contacto removía sus sentidos.

Con sus últimas energías se acomodó a un lado de Draco, descansando sobre el colchón. Giró el rostro y se quedó mirando embobado a Draco.

Draco miraba el techo, y su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración que tomaba. Ladeó un poco el rostro, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, y una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. Era una sonrisa que no contenía ninguna malicia detrás, y hacía brillar su rostro.

—Hey.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por el pecho de Draco y se acercó a él, lo besó suavemente en la mejilla y sonrió. Luego dejó caer la cabeza sobre el colchón y se quedó ahí, sin decir nada. No necesitaba decir nada.

Acomodándose contra él, Draco soltó un suave suspiro.

—Tengo frío —dijo.

Harry sonrió ligeramente y lo abrazó posesivamente. Estiró una mano y murmuró un quedo _accio_; la varita de Draco llegó hasta él y con otro encantamiento hizo que las mantas de la cama los cubrieran.

Harry no sabía si Draco pensaba irse, pero sí sabía que él no quería que se fuera.

Sin embargo, Draco no se levantó. Sólo se dejó abrazar por Harry y oprimió su mejilla contra su hombro, besándolo.

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos. No tardó demasiado en quedarse dormido.

*

Cuando Draco despertó, inmediatamente supo que no se encontraba en su habitación en Malfoy Manor. Por un lado, sus sábanas eran mucho más suaves que las que lo estaban cubriendo en ese momento, y por el otro, en su cama no había nadie que lo abrazara como lo estaban abrazando; posesivamente y sin espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Draco debía de sentirse incómodo de ser el receptáculo de semejante muestra de aprecio, pero los suaves soplidos de respiración que chocaban contra la piel de su cuello, que en cualquier otra persona odiaba ya que le daba cosquillas, le parecían… agradables si era Harry quien lo despertaba con ellos. Frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos. Qué pensamiento más desagradable, le daba nauseas.

Estrechándose como pudo, Draco giró ligeramente el rostro para ver a Harry. Sin lentes, aún le parecía extraño verlo. Vacilando un momento, levantó una mano y recorrió con los dedos su mejilla, preguntándose qué tenía ese mago que lo hacía sentir como se sentía en ese momento.

Una punzada en su culo lo regresó a la realidad. La forma en la que Potter lo había follado la noche anterior había sido… muy concienzuda. Sabía que estaría algunos días aún adolorido y sintiéndolo en su interior, y eso le gustaba. Que su trasero doliera luego de una buena follada era satisfactorio, y que la persona que había ocasionado ese dolor fuera Harry, bueno, eso era más satisfactorio aún.

Decidido a regresar el favor, Draco comenzó a besar el cuello de Harry, intentando despertarlo.

Harry se removió, aún dormido.

Draco arqueó una ceja, pensando que tal vez tenía el sueño profundo. Lo empujó hasta dejarlo de espaldas a la cama, sintiendo cómo un líquido caliente se extendía por su estómago al verlo allí, con la luz de sol bañando su piel y completamente dormido. Le daban ganas de... de hacerle muchas cosas. Alejó la sábana lejos de ellos, e inclinándose entre sus piernas, se metió toda su polla a la boca. Como sólo presentaba un poco de interés, metérsela completa no fue un problema; le encantaba hacer eso, sentir cómo se hinchaba en su boca hasta que era difícil de contener.

El cuerpo bajo él se tensó ligeramente para luego relajarse. Unos ojos somnolientos mirándolo sorprendido y un gemido bajo, le reafirmaron que Harry estaba despierto.

Draco succionó un poco más, moviendo su lengua de forma circular sobre la cabeza, antes de separar su boca de la polla de Harry. Lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Buenos días —le dijo.

—Buenos días —respondió Harry entrecortadamente—. Supongo que dormiste bien —agregó tomándolo del cabello y jalándolo hacia él para besarlo.

La respuesta de Draco fue interrumpida con su beso. Pero lo regresó igual y, cuando se separaron, se sintió un tanto cabezaligera.

—Dormí bien —admitió bajando las manos con calma y acariciando sus muslos—. Bastante bien, de hecho.

—Me alegro —dijo Harry volviendo a sonreír—, y no soy el único —agregó en voz baja dejándose caer sobre el colchón nuevamente.

—Ciertamente —sonrió Draco, lamiéndose los labios y besando la quijada de Harry—. Quiero follarte —dijo y sus manos acariciaron las caderas de Harry.

Harry colocó sus manos sobre las de Draco y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué te detiene? —preguntó.

Draco lo besó bruscamente, insistentemente. Esa frase había aumentado aún más su excitación.

Sin tener ganas de jugar, buscó su varita con la mano y convocó un hechizo de lubricación, dejándola luego a un lado y mirando a Harry antes de comenzar a introducir un dedo en su entrada.

Harry arqueó la espalda frente a aquella rápida intromisión y cerró los ojos.

Moviendo el dedo en su interior, Draco comenzó a prepararlo a conciencia, consciente de todas las expresiones que surcaban el rostro de Harry. Exhalando una bocanada de aire, Draco se estremeció de sólo pensar en que pronto entraría dentro de él y, siguiendo un impulso, lo comenzó a besar, succionando su lengua.

Harry respondió el beso y enredó una de sus manos en el cabello de Draco, acariciándolo.

Sintiéndolo listo, Draco presionó otro dedo dentro, mordiendo el labio inferior de Harry.

Éste movió las caderas follándose más profundo contra los dedos que hurgaban en su interior. Su respiración estaba agitada, sus ojos cerrados y gemía con insistencia.

Draco introdujo otro dedo, moviéndolo unos momentos hasta sentirlo lo suficientemente dilatado para poder follarlo sin que le doliera. Separándose de él, abrió un poco más sus piernas, sacó los dedos de su interior y se acomodó entre ellas, mirándolo antes de penetrarlo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo de una manera extraña, mezcla de deseo y algo indeterminado.

Ignorando eso por el momento, Draco comenzó a meter su polla con lentitud, gimiendo cuando sintió el calor de Harry envolverlo. Respiró entrecortadamente, viendo a Harry debajo suyo y entrando más en él hasta introducirse por completo. Se detuvo unos momentos, sintiendo cómo el orgasmo amenazaba con llegar. No podía correrse tan rápido.

Dirigió una de sus manos a la erección de Harry y comenzó a masturbarlo, llevando sus labios hasta los de él y besándolo de nuevo, no se cansaba de hacerlo.

—Muévete —gimió Harry interrumpiendo el beso. Tenía los ojos abiertos y lo estaba penetrando con la mirada.

Draco le mordió el labio inferior, obedeciendo. Comenzó a moverse con un lento vaivén, cada vez con más fuerza, jadeando y gimiendo sobre Harry mientras lo sentía moverse debajo suyo. Inició también el movimiento de su mano, masturbándolo al mismo tiempo que embestía dentro de él. Se sentía... Joder, no tenía palabras para decirlo.

Las caderas de Harry se alzaban al mismo ritmo que Draco lo follaba, profundizando más las embestidas.

—Joder —gimió Harry presionando con fuerza el cabello de Draco, mientras que con la mano libre se sujetaba de la sábana—. Draco, más... rápido —agregó entrecortadamente, cerrando los ojos e inclinando hacia atrás la cabeza.

Aumentando la velocidad, Draco sintió cómo el orgasmo comenzaba a formarse. Gimiendo, masturbó y folló con más potencia a Harry, clavándolo en la cama y sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se calentaba aún más. Bajando la boca, mordió a Harry para acallar sus gemidos justo en el momento en el que explotaba en su interior.

Harry jaló con aún más fuerza el cabello de Draco, parecía querer contenerse... quizás quería sentir a Draco eyacular en su interior antes de llegar al orgasmo.

Draco jadeó, sin dejar de mover su mano sobre su erección y lamiendo el mordisco en su hombro. Y mientras lo hacía, el cuerpo bajo el suyo se tensó; la espalda de Harry se arqueó violentamente y gimió el nombre de Draco mientras se corría.

Draco lo besó de nuevo, esa vez con más calma y suavidad, sintiendo la lengua de Harry recorriendo la suya y sus labios. Soltó un pequeño suspiro, quitándose sobre él y dejándose caer a un lado, mirando el techo. La respiración entrecortada de ambos aún se escuchaba en toda la habitación.

Harry abrió los ojos, suspiró y giró el rostro mirando a Draco. Pasó una pierna por sobre el Slytherin, acercándose a él; se quedó ahí, rozándole el cuello con el cabello y respirando aún agitadamente.

Al parecer, a Harry le gustaba el contacto físico luego del sexo. Frunció el ceño intentando recordar la palabra adecuada. Acurrucar. Le gustaba acurrucarse. Qué novedad. Sonriendo ligeramente, los dedos de Draco se enredaron en la maraña de cabello negro de Harry.

Algunos minutos después, cuando las respiraciones de ambos eran tranquilas y acompasadas, Harry suspiró y se separó ligeramente de Draco, buscando contacto visual.

Draco lo miró expectante.

—¿Recuerdas cuando dije que todo entre nosotros siempre era... diferente? —preguntó.

Sin saber a dónde iba a llevar esa pregunta, Draco asintió.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Esto, al menos para mí, lo reafirma —dijo desviando la vista hacia el techo—. Diferente, intenso, significante...

Se lamió los labios, sintiendo cómo su corazón hacía una voltereta en su pecho. Tal vez no podía regresarle las palabras a Harry aunque quisiera, pero al menos podría mostrarle lo que pensaba; besó a Harry, profunda e intensamente, intentando decirle que para él también había significado algo. Cuando se separó, los labios de Potter estaban perlados por sus salivas.

—¿No vas a invitarme a comer? —preguntó dándose cuenta de que realmente tenía hambre—. Estoy famélico.

Harry sonrió, quizás por el beso o por las palabras.

—Sí, yo también tengo hambre —respondió—. Y necesitamos una ducha —agregó sentándose en la cama.

—Es cierto —dijo Draco sintiendo la corrida de Harry sobre su estómago, haciendo un gesto. Se enderezó en la cama, sintiendo cómo algunos de sus músculos dolían ligeramente, placenteramente de hecho—. Si me haces panquecas te lavo la espalda —negoció con una sonrisa.

—Hecho —aceptó Harry levantándose de la cama y caminando desnudo hacia el baño.

Y seguir a un Harry Potter desnudo al baño era algo imposible de evitar para él.

*

Luego de la ducha —donde no hicieron más que lavarse porque ya no tenían fuerza para hacer otra cosa—, Harry comenzó a cumplir su palabra y se dispuso a preparar panquecas mientras Draco estaba sentado a la mesa tomando té.

El día anterior había sido espectacular, habían hecho las cosas que más disfrutaban de hacer, al menos Harry; volar y tener sexo. Y si todo aquello era con Draco… ¿qué más podía pedir? Bueno, quizás que el día no se acabara y que Draco no se arrepintiera de lo que había pasado.

Harry realmente esperaba que eso no sucediera porque había permitido que Draco lo follara, no había sido su primera vez, pero no lo permitía regularmente; necesitaba tener el control, necesitaba… estar arriba; dar placer, provocar.

Sonrió y colocó las panquecas que había hecho en un plato; no sabía si Draco las había pedido en broma o no, pero era una buena idea.

Caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó al lado de Draco dejando el plato con comida frente a ellos. Tomó la taza con café que lo estaba esperando y le agregó dos cucharadas de azúcar, levantó la vista y vio que Draco lo miraba.

—Me duele todo —declaró sólo por decir algo.

Dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa, Draco le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

—Me alegro —contestó ladeando un poco la cabeza—. Aunque espero que tenga que ver más con lo que pasó anoche y esta mañana que con el partido de Quidditch… El cual, por cierto, gané.

—Con trampa es mucho más fácil —dijo Harry sonriendo divertido. La verdad es que Draco le había ganado limpiamente, pero molestarlo era más divertido que rendirse a sus bromas.

—Siempre supe que serías un mal perdedor.

—En realidad no me quejo —dijo Harry mientras sacaba una panqueca con un tenedor y la dejaba en su plato, le agregó mucho dulce y comenzó a comer.

Draco siguió su ejemplo, comenzando a comer luego de escoger una panqueca y llenarla de mermelada completamente.

—Tu casa se ve diferente durante el día —comentó repentinamente.

—¿Porque hay luz? —preguntó Harry en un tono levemente irónico, la verdad es que no recordaba si Draco ya había estado allí de día, suponía que no. Claro, las veces anteriores que habían estado en su casa por trabajo habían sido de noche.

—Supongo, se ve menos... oscura, en todo caso —respondió con una ceja arqueada—. Y no vi el saco en la sala. Pero sí vi los colores de tu decoración y, aunque debería, no comentaré al respecto.

—Ya no tengo el saco, bueno, lo guardé —respondió ignorando poco sutilmente el tema de la decoración, claro, comparada con la Mansión Malfoy, su casa era una pocilga, pero era suya y con eso le bastaba.

—Es cierto. Ahora prácticas en el Ministerio —bajó la mirada hasta su plato, cortando un trozo de panqueca antes de agregar—. Por cierto, no hemos seguido con... mi entrenamiento.

—Supongo que era demasiado tentador hacerlo.

Eso generó una sonrisa en los labios de Draco, quien levantó la cabeza y se inclinó un poco sobre Harry, hablándole cerca del oído.

—Definitivamente… aunque me gustaría verte ejercitándote ahora que podemos follar luego de golpear ese saco —se enderezó en su silla—. ¿Comenzamos de nuevo el entrenamiento?

Harry se estremeció ligeramente imaginándose la escena. Giró el rostro para que rozara con el de Draco.

—Sí, entrenemos...—dijo serio—, hasta que puedas ganarme —agregó divertido.

—¿Y cuando te gane?

―Buscaré la forma de vengarme ―respondió sonriendo malvadamente, prometiendo.

—Espero que esa venganza involucre a alguno de los dos desnudos y mucho uso de la lengua —comentó Draco regresándole la sonrisa con igual grado de maldad.

—Estaba pensando en algo con cuerdas y contigo atado a mi cama— dijo, no rindiéndose frente a la sonrisa de Draco—, pero podemos mezclar ambas cosas...

—Eso espero —respondió Draco con los ojos ligeramente dilatados.

Harry se lamió los labios y se inclinó a besar suavemente los labios de Draco, sin poder contenerse y éste le respondió de inmediato, abriendo la boca y moviendo su lengua junto a la de Harry. Sus dedos acariciaron ligeramente su quijada y sus ojos se cerraron, disfrutando del sabor a mermelada mezclado con el sabor de Draco.

Luego de unos minutos, Draco se separó lamiéndole suavemente el labio inferior después de morderlo, y se enderezó en su asiento.

Harry sonrió satisfecho y comió lentamente un trozo de panqueca.

—¿Qué piensas hacer hoy? —preguntó.

—Aún no me he decidido a hacer nada —respondió Draco elusivamente, mirándolo.

—¿Y qué necesitas para decidirte? —preguntó Harry mirándolo.

—¿Qué crees tú?

Harry abrió la boca, pensaba decir: "¿una mamada?". Pero pensó que sonaría demasiado sicópata siendo que hacía menos de una hora habían estado follando.

Cerró la boca y la volvió a abrir.

—¿Qué tal pasar el día conmigo?

—Debo admitir que suena mejor que pasar el día en otro lado —dijo con una sonrisa, metiéndose seductoramente un pedazo de su panqueca en la boca y lamiéndose los labios—. ¿Y qué propones que hagamos todo el día?

—¿Follar? —dijo Harry a modo de pregunta sonriendo con falsa inocencia—, creo que quiero cobrarte todas las veces que tuve que contenerme…

Draco le sonrió y colocó una de sus manos sobre el muslo de Harry, acariciándolo ligeramente sobre la tela de su pantalón y apretando.

—Suena bien —admitió, acercándose de nuevo y rozando sus labios con la mejilla de Harry—. Pero me dará hambre...

Harry se preguntó si aquella era una forma de negarse a pasar todo el día encerrados en la casa follando, aunque realmente no lo creía... era una muy buena opción.

—Podemos salir a comer o pedir comida, lo que quieras —dijo cerrando los ojos y presionando su rostro contra los labios de Draco.

—Creo —respiró Draco, llevando la mano que acariciaba su muslo directamente a la entrepierna de Harry y apretando—, que acabas de convencerme.

*

* * *

_Continuará..._


	23. Chapter 23

**Título:** DHM: Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Pami_li (¡muchas gracias!)

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro (en especial lo pervertido del asunto, que ya llegará, les aseguro).

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Notas:** Sentimos la demora, pero estaba pasando las fiestas lejos de mi casa. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Y como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por acompañarnos!

* * *

**DHM: Scotland Yard vs DHM**

**Quinta Parte.**

Draco se acomodó en las horribles e incómodas sillas —que no podía transfigurar— en la oficina de David Ramsden mientras esperaba a que el hombre llegara. Los muggles resultaban ser muy impuntuales en ese lugar, nunca llegaban a tiempo, como Ramsden… Y sus excusas siempre eran pobres, lo que no era muy sorprendente.

Casi sin que pudiera evitarlo, los ojos de Draco se dirigieron hasta Harry, quien estaba apoyado en la ventana de la oficina, viendo hacia afuera. Aún bajo la ropa, podía diferenciar perfectamente los músculos del cuerpo que había conocido con tanta profundidad aquel fin de semana, el perfil de su rostro y la forma en la que se mantenía de pie. Draco se removió en la silla, esa vez por una razón completamente distinta a lo incómodo de ellas.

No podía recordar la última vez que había follado tanto en un solo fin de semana. O que se hubiera divertido tanto con alguien. Las reacciones que su cuerpo tenía y la atracción que sentía por Harry eran tan fuertes como la afinidad que tenían durante el sexo, la forma tan natural en la que interactuaban en la cama. No creía que alguna vez hubiese estado tan… conectado físicamente con alguien. Y que ese alguien fuera Harry Potter… Bueno, era jodidamente sorprendente.

Había intentado racionalizar tal atracción, pero la única conclusión a la que había llegado tenía que ver con toda esa energía que siempre giraba alrededor de ellos, la cual ahora simplemente había decidido mostrar otro tipo de tensión. No que Draco se quejara, si tal tensión sexual podía llevarlo a sentir orgasmos tan fuertes… aún sentía dolor en ciertas partes de su anatomía por tanto follar, y suponía que Harry también.

Lo más sorprendente no era eso, sin embargo. Lo que más le había asombrado era la forma en la que pasaron el resto del día cuando no estaban teniendo sexo. Draco había reído y hablado y escuchado y la había pasado bien estando con Harry. Más que bien. Y quería repetir la experiencia.

Por suerte, en ese momento Ramsden entró a la habitación e interrumpió esos pensamientos. Draco se amonestó mentalmente, podía pensar en Harry todo lo que quisiera en su tiempo libre. Mientras estuviera en el trabajo, Potter era su compañero.

—Buenos días —saludó Ramsden extendiendo primero la mano a Harry que se había girado hacia la puerta. Luego saludó a Draco—. Disculpen la demora, hay un tráfico terrible a esta hora —se excusó el agente caminando hasta su escritorio.

—Bueno días —respondió Harry cortés.

El tráfico, las condenas de aquellas almas que no podían Aparecerse.

—Buenos días —repitió Draco levantándose de la silla.

—Ramsden —llamó Harry—, en cualquier momento llegará el medimago que nos ayudará en el caso, para que no te asustes cuando aparezca —avisó Harry al muggle.

—Lo suponía, pero gracias, con ustedes nunca se sabe ¿eh? —comentó Ramsden sonriendo con algo similar al sarcasmo y buscando algo en los cajones de su escritorio.

Draco prefirió no comentar nada.

Segundos después, Blaise Apareció en el lugar, materializándose y acomodándose la ropa muggle como si la aparición le hubiera hecho algo a su elegancia. Draco rodó los ojos y Blaise levantó la mirada, recorriendo el lugar con los ojos hasta posarla en Harry, Draco y por último en el muggle.

—Buenos días, siento la demora.

—Zabini —dijo Harry inclinando la cabeza como saludo—, te presento al Inspector Ramsden —señaló al hombre—, él es el encargado de la investigación en Scotland Yard —aclaró—. Ramsden, él es el medimago forense del cual te hablamos.

—Buenos días —saludó el aludido dando un paso hacia delante y extendiendo la mano.

Blaise se la estrechó sin dudarlo.

—Blaise Zabini, un placer —dijo guardándose el Traslador en el bolsillo de sus pantalones oscuros.

—Bien —comenzó Harry mirando a Draco levemente y luego regresando la vista hacia nada en particular—, ahora que estamos todos deberíamos comenzar a avanzar en la investigación.

—La magia de Blaise, cuando comience a investigar los cuerpos, puede causar pequeños problemas —advirtió Draco. Más bien grandes problemas, pero eso no necesitaba comentarlo y, a juzgar por cómo lo miró Blaise, éste se percató de su mentira—. Pero es necesario, ya que no nos podemos llevar a las víctimas.

—¿Problemas de qué tipo? —preguntó Ramsden visiblemente intrigado—. Si los cuerpos sufren daños inexplicables no sé cómo reaccionarán los encargados de la morgue, el caso es importante, pero no puedo exponer posibles pruebas a "pequeños problemas".

—Los cuerpos quedaran intactos —respondió Draco—. Me refería a las... cosas tecnológicas que los rodean. Si es que lo hacen. Al menos un radio de diez metros. A menos que hagamos una especie de barrera —miró a Blaise, quien negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que las propiedades mágicas de la barrera reaccionen con mis hechizos. Así que sería una buena solución.

—Ah —. Ramsden parecía aliviado—. Por eso no hay problema, los cuerpos están en la sala de refrigeración y los laboratorios están en las salas adyacentes—. Se giró y miró a Potter que estaba mirando al grupo—. ¿Vamos? —preguntó.

Harry miró a Draco interrogante.

—¿Están listos? —aunque lo miraba a él, la pregunta iba dirigida a ambos magos.

Ambos asintieron.

Comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo en dirección a lo que parecían ascensores, se subieron y Ramsden presionó el botón que indicaba el piso menos dos. Algunos minutos después —originalmente estaban en el piso quince—, salieron hacia otro pasillo, sin ventana, pero bien iluminado.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una puerta de vidrio frente a la cual Ramsden sacó una tarjeta y la deslizó por un aparato con luces y números. Tecleó algo y colocó un dedo en una pantalla. Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y entraron a la morgue.

Draco arrugó la nariz por el olor que estaba en toda la habitación, definitivamente prefería las morgues mágicas, donde la magia no apestaba a químicos. Ni siquiera los ingredientes de las pociones apestaban así. Blaise, sin embargo, parecía bastante fascinado de ver en vivo, por fin, cómo los muggles impedían la descomposición de sus muertos. Y Ramsden también parecía sentirse bien explicando cosas.

Respirando hondamente, Draco se preparó para pasar todo el día metido en ese lugar.

*

Estaban en la oficina de Ramsden otra vez, Zabini había encontrado rastros de magia, pero no los suficientes como para rastrear una firma mágica. Sin embargo habían comprobado que varias de las heridas —si no todas— habían sido causadas por magia.

—Ya hemos confirmado que el asesino es un mago —dijo Harry concluyendo lo que ya sabían—. ¿Dónde comenzamos a buscar? —preguntó dirigiéndose a los hombres que lo acompañaban.

—Busquemos alguna compañía en el mundo muggle que haya recorrido el mismo camino que el asesino —respondió Draco. Estaba apoyado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados—. Una compañía turística, un circo, un camión de entregas. Cualquier cosa.

—¿Creen que el mago ese trabaja como... en este mundo? —preguntó Ramsden.

Zabini fue quien respondió.

—No lo sabemos, pero es muy probable. Después de todo, sabe cómo interactuar con muggles.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Aquello tenía sentido.

—Zabini, ¿hay forma de saber dónde estuvieron las víctimas antes de morir? Quizás los mata a todos en un mismo lugar y luego se deshace de ellos en otro lado —preguntó Harry.

—Lo máximo que pude hacer fue descubrir rastros en sus cuerpos del lugar donde estuvieron, pero todas las víctimas presentan diferentes rastros, por lo que fueron asesinados en diferentes lugares, como dice el informe de los muggles. Por lo que creo que el asesino los Apareció en lugares completamente deshabitados y allí fue donde los mató.

—¿Lugares como cuáles? —preguntó Draco.

—Selvas, bosques, playas.

—Bien —dijo Harry levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado y dirigiéndose a Ramsden—. Malfoy tiene razón, la asociación más lógica entre las víctimas es alguna empresa de turismo. Creo que deberíamos comenzar por ahí, ¿podrás tener un informe sobre eso para mañana? —preguntó Harry—. Nos das los nombres de posibles empresas y nosotros los investigamos —agregó indicando a Malfoy y a él.

—Creo, señor Potter, que está tomando atribuciones que no le corresponden —reclamó Ramsden levantándose también de su silla—. El encargado de la investigación soy yo —agregó.

—Entonces —dijo Draco separándose de la pared y acercándose—, díganos qué es lo que quiere hacer, porque hasta ahora no he escuchado nada.

—Ya tenemos una lista empresas turísticas que trabajan en la región —respondió Ramsden mirando a Draco—, simplemente quería comprobar si llegábamos a la misma conclusión.

Harry frunció el ceño y empezó a juguetear con el borde de la manga de su camisa.

—No estamos aquí para competir —dijo duramente—. Aceptamos cooperar con los muggles porque las víctimas han sido muggles y el asesino un mago —agregó—. Pero eso es todo, nosotros trabajamos en equipo, si no le gusta la forma en que funciona, podemos hacer esto solos —concluyó antes de mirar a Draco e indicar hacia la puerta—. Si no hay nada más de qué hablar, nosotros nos vamos.

Blaise se incorporó, sonriéndole falsamente a Ramsden.

—Fue un placer —dijo sin rastro de sarcasmo, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Draco miró a Ramsden unos segundos más, y luego miró a Harry.

—No se olvide de enviarnos su lista —dijo como despedida, siguiendo a Zabini pausadamente.

Harry miró a Ramsden y con un giro de muñeca consiguió hacer aparecer una tarjeta donde aparecía un número.

—Mande la lista a esta dirección —informó pasándole la tarjeta al muggle—, tenemos un centro de comunicaciones muggles—, explicó antes de alejarse de allí.

Salió de la oficina detrás de los dos magos, despidiéndose de Ramsden con un asentimiento de cabeza. Cerró la pues tras de sí.

*

Estaba sentado sobre un sillón en su casa, tomando café y mirando por la ventana. Aquel día habían estado en la morgue y Harry estaba agotado y abrumado por tantas muertes. Así que había aprovechado para reunirse con Teddy, su ahijado a quien no veía hacía algunos meses porque estaba de viaje con Andrómeda y mientras esperaba que el chico llegara… se había dedicado a pensar.

Estaba nevando suavemente. Era extraño que aún no comenzara realmente el invierno, o quizás era que no había sentido el frío que éste traía. Aquello era probable, considerando lo bien que estaba últimamente y para qué negarlo, lo caliente que había estado.

El fin de semana había sido espectacular. No había otra forma de describirlo. Realmente no sabía si antes había follado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Y claro, se había dejado follar en la primera cita, lo cual era extraño para él, por todo eso de mantener el control que ya había pensando.

Sin embargo, aquellos días habían hecho mucho más que liberar tensiones. Habían hablado, reído, convivido, lo cual era nuevo para Harry porque no le había incomodado en absoluto la familiaridad con que se relacionaban, la complicidad que había en todos sus actos, era como si se conocieran, como si fuera correcto estar juntos.

Suspiró pensando que esta vez sí que le había golpeado fuerte la "atracción" por alguien. Es que Draco era… Draco. Todo lo que le gustaba, lo que quería y en cierta forma lo que lo complementaba. Quizás podría tener una relación seria como no había logrado mantener nunca. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos. Sí, Draco le gustaba lo suficiente como para hacer todo lo que había hecho, para insistir e insistir hasta que Draco le respondiera e incluso poner en peligro el trabajo que realizaban juntos. Sabía que era algo serio e importante, pero no había pensado en "ese" grado de importancia.

Harry no lograba mantener relaciones a largo plazo, ¿sería esta vez diferente?

Deseó que sí, aunque aún no estaba listo para asumirlo.

Por suerte, el sonido de las llamas de la chimenea interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un chico con cabello azul salió por ellas, tropezándose con el borde de la chimenea. Harry dejó la taza a un lado y fue a saludarlo.

—¡Teddy! —dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba al chico desde la cintura y giraba con él.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Teddy riéndose mientras Harry lo mantenía en los aires—. ¡Visité Egipto! Y había momias, y eran horribles. ¡Debiste venir con nosotros!

Lo sostuvo unos segundos en el aire, como examinándolo y luego lo bajó. Le desordenó el cabello azul con una de sus manos y luego se fue a sentar al sillón otra vez.

—¿Alguna intentó atacarte? —preguntó divertido.

—No —exhaló sentándose a su lado y cambiando el color de su cabello hasta hacerlo negro como el de Harry—. Abuela Andrómeda dijo que no atacaban, porque ya estaban muertas. Además, soy valiente —sacó un poco se pecho, dándole énfasis a sus palabras.

—Por supuesto, eres todo un gryffindor, ¿no? —agregó divertido por el cambio de color de pelo.

—Mamá estaba en Hufflepuff, y era muy valiente también —respondió Teddy ladeando un poco la cabeza—. ¡Te traje algo! —añadió como recordándolo y metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacando algo—. Una moneda Egipcia, abuela Andrómeda dijo que tenía un hechizo de protección.

Harry estiró la mano para recibirla.

—Ahora ya no me pasará nada. Gracias —sonrió—. ¿Entraste a las pirámides? —preguntó Harry examinando la moneda y sentando a Teddy sobre sus piernas.

—¡Sí! —exclamó el chico, y a continuación comenzó a explicar y describir todas las gigantescas pirámides que había visitado, y lo que había encontrado en ellas y lo que le habían contado de los _farones _ que estaban enterrados allí—. Había otro chico con nosotros —explicó hablando con rapidez—, y quería asustarme, pero tú me contaste sobre los fantasmas en Hogwarts y le dije que no tenía miedo...

—¿Y pudiste ver a los faraones? —preguntó, agradeciendo que su ahijado hablase tanto y tan rápido, así le ofrecía una buena distracción—. ¿Sacaste fotos?

—No, no me dejaron verlos porque aún soy pequeño —dijo saliéndose del regazo de Harry y poniéndose de pie en el sofá como si eso fuera a cambiar el hecho—. Pero una vez me escabullí, y vi a uno y era horrible, Harry. No se lo digas a mi abuela.

—Lo dejaremos como un secreto, ¿ya? —propuso recostándose en el respaldo—. Te prometo que cuando seas grande te llevaré a visitar los faraones.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó Teddy con ojos brillantes.

—Siempre que te portes bien y tu abuela te dé permiso —aceptó volviendo a desordenar el cabello ahora negro.

—¿Y cómo la pasaste tú Harry? ¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó, sentándose de nuevo.

—Claro que te extrañé, pero sabes que no puedo abandonar el trabajo. Estuve atrapando a los malos —dijo levantándose para ir a buscar galletas para Teddy.

—¿Y atrapaste a muchos?

Harry rió ligeramente, Teddy tenía la idea de que él era como un súper héroe.

—No a tantos, pero sí que eran malos-malos. Además ahora tengo un compañero —dijo colocando algunas galletas en un plato y volviendo a la sala.

—¿Compañero? Como Robin y Batman —preguntó Teddy curioso, agarrando una de las galletas y comenzando a comerla—. ¿Por qué ahora tienes un compañero y antes no?

No pudo evitar una carcajada frente a la mención de Batman... Además que imaginar a Draco con traje de mayas ajustadas no era buena idea, en ese momento.

—Porque antes no lo había encontrado —respondió simplemente.

—¿Es tan bueno como tú? —preguntó agarrando otra galleta.

—Es más inteligente, pero no sabe luchar tan bien como yo —dijo pensando en que tenía que recordarle a Draco que retomarían el entrenamiento.

—Nadie puede, Harry —dijo Teddy poniéndose de pie y recorriendo la habitación con la mirada—. ¿Dónde está el pushingball? Quería entrenar.

—Lo guardé, pero algún día puedes ir a entrenar conmigo al ministerio —propuso Harry acomodándose en el sillón otra vez.

El cabello de Teddy cambió de inmediato a rojo brillante, y se acercó a Harry emocionado.

—¿Y podré ver el Departamento de Aurores? ¿Y donde entrenan? —sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

—Sí, claro que sí, pero tendría que ser cuando no tenga mucho que hacer, porque si no Draco puede molestarse.

—¿Draco? ¿Así se llama?

—Sí, ¿no lo conoces? —preguntó, pensado que quizás no debió decir el nombre. No sabía si Andrómeda tenía contacto con Draco.

—No —respondió, ladeando la cabeza—. Pero tiene un nombre muy genial.

—Creo que le agradarás —dijo sonriendo y abrazando a su ahijado.

Luego siguieron hablando sobre el viaje, sobre los lugares que quería visitar y lo ansioso que estaba por ingresar a Hogwarts.

*

Draco Apareció en su oficina exactamente a las nueve de la mañana, y se detuvo a escuchar algún sonido que pudiese provenir de la oficina de Potter que le demostrara que Harry ya había llegado. Últimamente, hacer eso se había convertido en una especia de ritual, y cada vez que comprobaba que Harry, de hecho, sí estaba en la habitación, no podía evitar encontrar las excusas más tontas para buscarlo.

Unos momentos después, escuchó cómo la cafetera era encendida y sonrió. Harry era tan adicto al café como él al té. Quitándose la bufanda y la gabardina, Draco pensó que desde el fin de semana anterior, aunque las cosas entre ellos en el trabajo no habían estado exactamente rígidas, tampoco habían estado muy flexibles. No como antes, pero eso —extrañamente— no le molestaba demasiado. Hasta ahora, el sexo entre ellos no había representado un problema, más bien una solución de toda esa… tensión sexual que ambos habían sentido.

Soltando un suspiro, pensó en cuál sería su excusa esa vez para ir a donde Harry. Antes no las había necesitado, pero antes tampoco había permitido que Harry lo follara. Hasta ahora, el único inconveniente que existía para él, era la forma en la que debía llamarlo. Era tonto, lo admitía, pero no podía evitarse. Llamarlo 'Potter' frente a otros estaba bien, llamarlo 'Harry' cuando follaban también. ¿Pero cómo debería llamarlo cuando estaban solos y no follaban?

Decidiendo reflexionar sobre eso en otro momento, abrió la puerta de su oficina para pasar hasta la de Harry, quien le estaba dando la espalda mientras preparaba su café. Cerró la puerta tras de él.

—¿Ya llegó la lista muggle? —preguntó como saludo.

—Hola —saludó Harry girándose y sonriendo—, no, aún no ha llegado.

—Demasiado para la tecnología muggle —replicó Draco chasqueando la lengua y sentándose en la ya transfigurada y cómoda silla frente al escritorio de Harry—. Estaba pensando, creo que ese muggle, Ramsden, piensa que haremos todo lo que él desee.

—Mmm... lo sé, pero espero que luego de lo que le dije ayer, entienda que eso no sucederá —dijo Harry seriamente.

Cuando el café estuvo listo, se giró y se sirvió en una taza. Luego se sentó en la silla al lado de Draco en vez de hacerlo detrás de su escritorio.

Draco le sonrió, pensando que quería besarlo, pero no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

—¿Crees que entienda? Lo veo terco, aunque es normal que intente tener algo de poder y control sobre nosotros. Después de todo, somos más poderosos.

—Eso espero, además, ya que no ha encontrado al culpable, es lógico que de cierta forma se las cobre con nosotros; un mago está matando muggles y somos los únicos magos que conoce —comentó Harry. Luego bebió un poco de café.

Draco pensó en ese hombre, David Ramsden. Sí, tenía sentido lo que Harry decía, pero debía saber que ellos, sin importar lo que el Ministro muggle dijera, tenían mucho más poder del que creían. O tal vez sí lo sabían, pero aún no lo habían experimentado.

—Existen más asesinos muggles que mágicos. Si nos corta a todos bajo el mismo patrón, es que no es realmente muy buen analista.

—Bueno, yo no sé, es simplemente lo que creo —dijo Harry restándole importancia. Luego jugó con la taza entre las manos—. Ayer estuve con Teddy. Creo que no lo conoces —comentó con la vista fija en la taza.

—¿Teddy? —repitió Draco mirándolo extrañado.

—Es el nieto de Andrómeda, ella era hermana de tu madre —explicó mirándolo con calma.

El nombre de la hermana de su madre hizo que Draco desviara la mirada a la pared de al frente. Por supuesto, su tía Andrómeda con las que jamás había hablado. Creía recordar que su madre alguna vez le habló —después de la guerra y los consiguientes juicios— sobre querer volver a mantenerse en contacto con ella. Draco no le había dado mucha importancia, ya que alguna vez había visto una foto de Narcissa, Bellatrix y Andrómeda, y el parecido entre las dos últimas, aún en esa viaje fotografía, había sido… desconcertante.

También recordaba que había tenido una hija, su prima, pero que había muerto. Se había casado con Remus Lupin. Suponía que Teddy era el hijo de ambos.

—No, no lo conozco —comentó sólo para que el silencio que se había formado no siguiera expandiéndose.

—Soy su padrino —dijo Harry, pestañeando. Luego desvió la vista hacia su reloj—. Ya debería haber llegado el informe —agregó impaciente.

Draco se preguntó si Harry estaba intentando cambiar el tema de conversación, pero si había sacado a relucir a Ted Lupin era por algo, y no pensaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó mirándolo—. Teddy, quiero decir. Es el hijo de mi prima, ¿no? Y de Remus Lupin.

Harry sonrió, quizás recordando a su ahijado.

—Tiene nueve y es un metamorfomago, como su madre —dijo Harry.

Que el chico fuera un metamorfomago sólo lo hizo más consiente que tenía sangre Black corriendo en sus venas. Era familia, aún cuando tuviera sangre de un hombre lobo y un muggle, también era un Black. Draco tragó duro, pensando que si su madre aún estuviese viva, seguramente ya hubiese conocido a Teddy.

—Es… ya está grande —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir—. Supongo que es un buen chico —no podía creer que todas sus habilidades verbales hubieran desaparecido al hablar de un niño.

—Sí... es un buen chico. Cree que tu nombre es genial —comentó agregando una sonrisa.

—Lo es —respondió Draco con una sonrisa también, acercándose un poco—. Así que estuvieron hablando de mí.

—Le comenté que tenía un compañero —Harry rió luego de decir eso—, me preguntó si éramos como Batman y Robin.

—Espero que sepa que, en ese caso, tú serías Robin.

Harry se acercó hacia él.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —susurró cerca de su oído.

Draco se estremeció imperceptiblemente, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Es lo que sé, Potter. Tú serías un perfecto Robin con esas mallas tan pegadas y… coloridas.

—Ya te lo dije una vez, prefiero el traje de Spiderman.

Draco se rió, levantándose de la silla y separándose de Harry antes de sus hormonas —¡a los veintisiete!— le hicieran hacer algo estúpido. Y se dirigió a la cafetera, vertiendo un poco de café en una taza vacía.

—¿Por qué crees que la lista no haya llegado aún? ¿Crees que es un castigo de ese muggle por tu impertinencia?

—No creo que sea tan infantil como para hacer eso —respondió Harry levantándose de la silla y sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

—Tal vez. Tal vez también debamos mandarle una lechuza, para asustarlo.

—O podríamos llamarlo por teléfono, así no nos temerá.

—¿Y dónde estaría la gracia en eso?

—Avanzar en el caso, Draco —dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza y sacando el teléfono móvil desde el bolsillo. Lo dejó sobre la mesa—. Si no llega el informe en cinco minutos, lo llamaré.

—Si sólo son cinco minutos —comenzó Draco dando un sorbo al café e intentando no arrugar el rostro por lo amargo—, deberías llamarlo de una vez. Tal vez le sorprenda que sepamos utilizar tecnología como la de los teléfonos celulares.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, la puerta de su oficina se abrió y cuatro avioncitos de papel entraron volando y sosteniendo una carpeta de origen muggle.

—Bueno, al parecer no tuvimos que esperar los cinco minutos —dijo Draco sentándose en la silla de nuevo y esperando que Harry abriera la carpeta.

—Cierto —dijo Harry distraídamente abriendo la carpeta y comenzando a ver la lista de empresas.

—¿Algo interesante? —preguntó Draco apurando el resto del café, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Sólo nombres, direcciones y números de teléfonos. Revisar todo esto tardará demasiado.

—¿Tantas empresas siguen el mismo patrón? Eso es un poco extraño, ¿alguna podría tener algún contacto con magos?

—También hay una nota... dice que comprobaron todos los funcionaron que estaban en todos los lugares donde murió alguien según la fecha... No encontraron nada. Pero nosotros sabemos que el asesino pudo estar en aquel lugar y Aparecerse después, así tendría una coartada frente a los muggles.

—En otras palabras, no tenemos mucho.

—Al menos tenemos los nombres de quienes han estado en todos esos lugares. Tendremos que ver caso por caso y descartar —dijo Harry sin ganas.

Ciertamente, seguro iba a ser muy aburrido comprobar persona por persona hasta encontrar —si es que encontraban— al asesino. Lo que necesitaban era otra conexión. Debía haber algo más, en los cuerpos, en la forma de matar, en los testigos... Algo.

—¿Qué hay de los testigos?

—Según los informes, sólo hay personas que encontraron los cuerpos. Nadie vio cuando secuestran a los jóvenes ni dónde los llevó —suspiró Harry—. Si pudiéramos saber dónde los mataba encontraríamos más rastros de magia...

—Tal vez, pero no creo que podamos encontrar esos lugares —respondió Draco dejando la taza a un lado del escritorio, pensando—. Necesitamos más, más pistas. Hasta ahora sólo tenemos cuerpos con pocos rastros de magia, ninguna lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder rastrear una firma... Y jóvenes muertos sin ninguna conexión entre ellos.

—Creo que será más fácil investigar a los magos jóvenes, entre diecinueve y veinticinco años—. Apoyó la cabeza en un puño y miró hacia la mesa—. Creo que necesitamos pensar en algo más, siempre cometen un error, siempre hay algo que los relaciona...

—Deberíamos —miró a Harry—. ¿Hay algún lugar de esa lista que esté cerca de las universidades? Si hablamos de un mago, no hay muchos magos que hayan ido a vivirse al mundo muggle. Y si sigue viviendo en el mundo mágico, debe trabajar con los muggles entonces. Tal vez estamos viendo del lado equivocado, del lado muggle. Tal vez debamos buscar magos.

—No sé donde están ubicadas las universidades —dijo Harry negando con la cabeza. Luego se levantó, un poco más animado, apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio y comenzó a hablar—. Creo que necesitamos un mapa. Podríamos marcar todos los sitios mágicos urbanizados, las universidades donde estudiaban las víctimas y donde vivían.

—Es una buena idea —accedió Draco—. Y estaríamos empezando con algo, en vez de perder más el tiempo. ¿Cuál es la siguiente parada de todas esas organizaciones?

—No tienen el mismo circuito, pero todas pasan por los mismos lugares.

—¿Y hay alguna que tenga exactamente el mismo circuito?

—Dos. Comprobaron a los trabajadores —informó Harry hojeando el informe—. No hallaron nada.

—Creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en los lugares que van a visitar a continuación, al mismo tiempo que investigamos lo de las urbanizaciones muggles y mágicas.

—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo volviendo a sentarse. Alzó la varita e invocó una taza con café—. Es temprano y ya estoy cansado —declaró deteniendo el vuelo de la taza.

Draco sonrió sin poder evitarlo, un poco más entusiasmado ahora que tenían algo para trabajar. Se levantó de la silla y agarró la carpeta con la lista, ojeándola con rapidez.

—Pronto será Navidad.

—Cierto —dijo Harry tomando un poco de café y volviendo a apoyar la cabeza sobre una de sus manos —¿qué planeas hacer? —preguntó.

—Probablemente lo mismo que hago todos los años —respondió cerrando la carpeta y comenzando a pensar en lo que tendría que investigar—… Pansy seguro dará otra fiesta, y me invitará. Aunque este año no sé si Blaise irá, con eso de que aún está con Ginny Weasley.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no se podía ni imaginar a Blaise cuando Ginny quisiera que visitara a sus padres. Ni siquiera podía imaginárselo —con toda su elegancia— en la casa de un Weasley… Sería una imagen bastante bizarra.

—Me pregunto si Ginny llevara a Zabini a la cena familiar. Sería algo digno de ver —comentó Harry volviendo a tomar un poco de café.

Por supuesto, en vez de una fiesta los Weasley tenían cenas familiares. Blaise en una cena familiar, aún más bizarro.

—Tendré que preguntarle.

—Bueno, comencemos a trabajar. Iré a pedirle a Hermione un mapa, además tengo que preguntarle algunas cosas —excusó Harry mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Quizás ir a hablar con Hermione no era buena idea. Harry sospechaba que ella sospechaba… y su amiga era terrible cuando quería saber algo. Aunque últimamente Herms había estado algo distraída y sensible. Con cambios de ánimo bruscos y ligeros mareos; Harry se preguntó si estaría embarazada y luego quitó ese pensamiento de su mente, aunque tal vez podría usarlo como distracción si comenzaba a hacerle preguntas incómodas.

Algunos minutos después caminaba aliviado —porque Hermione estaba tan distraída que apenas le prestó atención— de vuelta a su oficina con un mapa mágico de Europa que les permitiría conectar todas las escenas de los crímenes y los lugares mágicos y muggles involucrados en un solo gran mapa. En momentos como ese, Harry recordaba porqué amaba la magia.

Entró a su oficina y Draco seguía sentado en el cómodo sillón que había transfigurado a partir de una de sus sillas hacía algunas semanas. No cruzaron palabras y Harry extendió el mapa con un movimiento de varita.

Frente a sus ojos estaba en el gran trabajo del día. Suspiró y abrió uno de los informes que estaban apilados sobre su escritorio; aquel sería un largo día.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, y probablemente lo fueron, Draco se enderezó y miró la pared, contemplando su trabajo. El mapa, que estaba pegado en la pared, ahora brillaba con las notas y los lugares que habían recopilado gracias a la información que les había proporcionado Rasmden. Las fechas, las víctimas, dónde estudiaban y dónde vivían, dónde fueron encontradas. Todo, y sólo les había tomado todo el día completarlo.

—Creo que hemos terminado —anunció Draco, mirándolo ahora a él.

Sí, habían terminado, o al menos por el aquel día. Sin notarlo habían pasado horas y horas encerrados ahí, trabajando concentrados, a veces intercambiando pequeñas opiniones, pero la mayoría del tiempo en silencio.

—Sí, deberíamos irnos, es tarde —dijo Harry desviando la vista hacia su reloj.

—Deberían pagarme horas extras —murmuró Draco mientras levantaba la varita para poder invocar sus cosas desde su oficina. Tanto la bufanda como la chaqueta volaron hasta él y, luego de agarrarlas, comenzó a ponérselas despacio—. ¿Cuándo visitaremos de nuevo a Ramsden? —preguntó, abotonándose la capa.

—No lo sé —respondió comenzando a arreglar sus cosas también—. Supongo que cuando tengamos algo que decirle.

—¿Realmente piensas que deberíamos decirle todo lo que descubramos? —inquirió Draco arqueando una ceja y pasándose descuidadamente la bufanda por el cuello.

—No _todo_ —dijo mientras se colocaba flojamente una bufanda oscura alrededor del cuello—, pero sí mantenerlo informado de vez en cuando, así nos dejará en paz.

Draco lo miró medio divertido.

—No creo que sea de los hombres que se den por vencido tan fácilmente —concedió, caminando hasta la puerta y abriéndola—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí —respondió Harry mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta—. No me molesta si piensa que somos unos ineptos que no avanzan nada —agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

—No creo que piense eso, lo que pensará más bien es que no le decimos todo. Lo que es cierto, pero no podrá demostrar.

Harry sonrió cómplice. No es que quisiera engañar al muggle, pero realmente no podía involucrarlo en la investigación. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con Draco, incluir a un tercer factor... no sería beneficioso.

—No me importa realmente lo que piense, lo que sí importa es encontrar al asesino y evitar que siga matando —replicó mientras caminaba al lado de Draco hacia los ascensores.

Draco le sonrió, obviamente le gustaba el plan. Presionó el botón del Atrio cuando subieron al elevador, y se giró a verlo.

—Estaba pensando —dijo acercándose ligeramente, su sonrisa convirtiéndose en una seductora—, en que deberíamos tener una cita… en un restaurant de verdad, Potter.

Harry estaba seguro que sus ojos transmitían la alegría que aquella frase le provocaba. Una cosa era saber que el fin de semana habían estado juntos y follando como si no existiera un mañana, y otra era saber que Draco iba a ser el que propusiera la siguiente cita. Porque claro, lo del sábado anterior se iba a repetir, sí o sí, aunque tuviera que obligarlo... aunque por lo que recordaba a Draco le gustaba que no fueran gentil con él. Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo y probablemente se había sonrojado también.

—¿Es una invitación? —preguntó acercándose también.

—Por supuesto —fue la respuesta de Draco, quien no se alejó—. ¿Acaso no sonó como una? —en ese momento, la voz de la mujer les indicaba que ya habían llegado al Atrio, el cual estaba completamente vacío, dada la hora.

Harry miró rápidamente a su alrededor y sin pensarlo dos veces, acorraló a Draco contra una pared del ascensor.

—Quería que lo confirmaras —respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

—Está confirmado —respondió Draco rápidamente y algo jadeante, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry—. ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—¿Qué más podría hacer? —respondió acercando sus labios a los de Draco, sin tocarlos.

—Seguramente podrás pensar en algo —murmuró Draco, sus labios rozando los de Harry y una de sus manos enredándose en su cabello.

—¿Ahora mismo? ―Harry sonrió ampliamente. Estaba perdido. Y en más de un sentido—. Ya no sé de qué hablamos —dijo antes de inclinarse más, abrir la boca y besar los labios de Draco.

Y Draco debió pensar lo mismo, porque lo besó de vuelta, sus labios se abrieron y dieron paso a la lengua de Harry. Movió ligeramente la cabeza, cambiando el ángulo del beso para hacerlo más profundo.

—No puedo —dijo Harry interrumpiendo el beso durante un segundo para luego volver a lamer los labios de Draco y separarse otra vez —esperar —mordió ligeramente el labio inferior —una semana —sólo chocó los labios —para besarte —agregó antes de volver a recuperar el ritmo inicial del beso.

—No tienes —comenzó Draco, separándose un poco de los labios de Harry— que hacerlo —empujó la lengua dentro de su boca, regresando el beso de nuevo y apretando con sus dedos el cabello de Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos y giró un poco el rostro para profundizar aún más el beso. Sabía que estaban en el Ministerio y que era peligroso estar besándose allí, y aunque generalmente el peligro sólo aumentaría sus deseos... comenzó a disminuir la intensidad el beso. Si seguían a ese ritmo no podrían detenerse y en aquel lugar no podían hacer nada más.

Cuando el beso se convirtió sólo en un roce de sus labios, Draco dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando suavemente una de las paredes del ascensor, sus manos recorrieron los hombros de Harry, luego sus brazos, hasta detenerse en sus antebrazos, mirándolo con ojos ligeramente dilatados.

—No me has dicho si aceptas —susurró, ladeando ligeramente el rostro.

—Dije que no podía hacer otra cosa más que aceptar —respondió dando un paso hacia atrás y llevando a Draco con él.

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó Draco dejándose llevar—. No lo recuerdo.

—Creo que hablábamos de cosas distintas —dijo sonriendo y dejando un ligero beso sobre los labios ahora rojos de Draco—. ¿Y cuando saldremos?

—El viernes por la noche —respondió, mirándolo.

—¿Tendré que vestirme elegante? —preguntó con falso temor. Bueno, no tan falso considerando lo poco que le gustaba gastar tiempo en arreglarse.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Draco, levantando una de sus manos y presionando un dedo contra su labio inferior—. Tendrás que esforzarte en verte bien… Harry —dijo su nombre como si lo estuviera tanteando.

Harry... ahora que lo escuchaba se daba cuenta de que Draco no lo había llamado por nombre cuando estaban solos y no estaban follando. De repente sintió algo cálido subir por su pecho.

—Podrías asegurarte de eso —replicó y sus palabras había una interesante sugerencia.

—¿Y cómo podría? —preguntó Draco con inocencia, empujándolo suavemente hasta salir del elevador, recorrió el Atrio vacío con la mirada, antes de fijar sus ojos de nuevo en Harry.

—Podrías vestirme...—sugirió.

—¿Y desvestirte también? —preguntó Draco, una sonrisa curveando sus labios.

—No puedo negarme a eso —respondió empujando un hombro de Draco y caminando hacia el centro del Atrio.

Draco lo siguió, deteniéndose a su lado cuando llegaron al lugar, y lo miró expectante.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Harry retóricamente colocando una mano sobre el pecho de Draco—, quiero que esta noche vengas conmigo.

—Mmm… —murmuró Draco, acercándose de nuevo a él—. Me parece una buena idea —admitió en voz queda, cubriendo la mano de Harry con la suya.

Con la mano que tenía libre rodeó la cintura de Draco, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y acercó los labios al oído del rubio.

—¿Listo? —preguntó. Y aquella pregunta ya parecía algo propio de ellos.

Draco le sonrió, abrazándolo también.

—Siempre lo estoy.

Un segundo después ya habían desaparecido.

* * *

_Continuará_...


	24. Chapter 24

**Título:** DHM: Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Pami_li (¡muchas gracias!)

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro (en especial lo pervertido del asunto, que ya llegará, les aseguro).

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Notas:** ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Nos alegran la vida :p. Yo sigo en vacaciones y muriendo de calor, pero para la gente del otro lado del charco, ¡ánimo con la vuelta a clases!

* * *

**DHM: Scotland Yard vs DHM**

**Sexta Parte**

Draco terminó de abotonarse por completo la camisa con calma, mirando por la ventana los nubarrones en el cielo. Seguramente pronto nevaría, lo que sería un buen cambio del clima que tenían últimamente. Agarró su varita de sobre la cama, murmurando un hechizo y notando cómo las arrugas de su ropa desaparecían de inmediato.

Sin que pudiera —ni quisiera— evitarlo, su mirada cayó en el cuerpo aún acostado en la cama. Harry abarcaba la mayor parte del colchón, sus brazos y piernas extendidas, boca abajo, y una sábana cubriéndole sólo desde la parte inferior de la espalda. Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió a Draco, al recordar que pocas horas antes, esas manos y cuerpo lo habían estado rodeando a él. Sus labios sobre los suyos, su piel contra la suya.

Por un momento, estuvo tentado a desvestirse y meterse de nuevo en la cama, despertar a Harry con una mamada para luego follar de nuevo y tomar una ducha juntos, como el fin de semana anterior. Pero desechó esa idea, debía marcharse, tenían trabajo que hacer en su oficina y aún era miércoles.

Sin embargo, también le parecía de muy mal gusto irse sin decirle, no después de la noche que pasaron juntos. Además, no era una puta para escapar de él de esa manera. Suspirando un poco, e intentando no pensar en el tiempo que había pasado desde que —si es que alguna vez— había sentido la necesidad de hacer eso con uno de sus amantes, Draco se acercó de nuevo a Harry.

Enterrando sus dedos en esa cabellera negra, Draco se inclinó sobre él, besándole la mejilla.

—Hey —dijo con suavidad, moviendo su mano.

—¿Mmm? —murmuró Harry girando el rostro hacia él y entreabriendo los ojos.

—Me hubiese gustado despertarte de otra manera —admitió Draco viendo los soñolientos ojos verdes intentando enfocarlo—, pero no tengo tiempo. Ya me voy.

Harry sonrió un poco y se sentó en la cama. La sábana que lo cubría se había deslizado completamente.

—Supongo que puedes hacerlo el sábado —dijo tallándose los ojos.

—Supones bien —respondió enderezándose y mirando su cuerpo—. Aún es temprano, no más de las seis y media.

—¿Te vas sin despedirte correctamente? —preguntó tomando entre sus dedos un brazo de Draco.

Draco estuvo tentado a hacerlo, sólo para saber qué haría Harry al respecto, pero decidió que mejor no. Después de todo, aún era bastante temprano.

—Hay mejores formas de pedir un beso, Potter —dijo en cambio, inclinándose de nuevo hacia él y besándole los labios con suavidad.

Harry abrió la boca ligeramente, sin intensificar el beso.

—Después puedes enseñármelas...

—Considéralo hecho —accedió Draco, besándolo de nuevo antes de retirarse—. Ahora sí debería irme. Nos vemos en la oficina.

Harry sonrió y volvió a acostarse, enredándose entre las sábanas.

—Nos vemos.

—Holgazán —suspiró Draco mirándolo por última vez, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación detrás de él.

*

Draco abrió la puerta de la oficina de Potter y se detuvo en seco. Por un momento, tuvo la ridícula idea de examinar su propio cuerpo, para estar seguro de que seguía teniendo la contextura de un hombre de veintisiete años y no la de alguien menor, porque sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio, había un pequeño mini-Harry Potter, mirándolo con ojos grandes y muy verdes.

Pestañó. Hasta el cabello era exactamente igual, todo negro y desordenado, como si hubiera pasado toda la noche intentando arrancárselo de la cabeza, ¿tal vez Harry había sido maldecido? Eso explicaría su apariencia… Hasta su ropa se había encogido.

—¿Estás buscando a Harry? —preguntó el niño, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Draco frunció el ceño, a menos que a Harry le hubiesen borrado la memoria —que era muy improbable porque si hubiese sido así no hubiera hecho esa pregunta—, ese niño no era Harry. Y, ahora que lo miraba mejor, no era exactamente como recordaba a Harry cuando tenía once años. Su rostro era diferente, y su contextura. Lo único que tenía igual eran los ojos y el cabello, y ni siquiera tenía lentes.

Carraspeó, consciente de que el niño aún esperaba una respuesta, a juzgar por la forma suspicaz con la que lo miraba. Draco estuvo tentado a enarcar una ceja, ¿acaso estaba dudando de él?

—Sí, pensé que estaría aquí —respondió. ¿Cómo podría relacionarse con un mocoso? Nunca lo había hecho. Se encontró sin saber qué decir, por suerte, o tal vez no tanta suerte, el niño no parecía tener el mismo problema.

—No, se fue porque dijo que lo habían llamado urgentemente —explicó rápidamente, levantándose de la silla de un salto y caminando hasta plantarse frente a él. Su mirada seguía siendo suspicaz, y Draco estuvo a punto de retroceder un paso—. Y me encomendó que protegiera su oficina. ¿Quién eres tú?

Qué niño tan maleducado, ni siquiera le llegaba a la cintura y le hablaba de esa manera.

—Soy… —se detuvo, ¿por qué le estaba obedeciendo?

—¿Eres su compañero? —insistió el mocoso, presionándolo—. Me dijo que en cualquier momento llegaría su compañero, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Draco Malfoy—¿por qué le respondía? ¿y por qué hacía tantas preguntas ese chico?

Los ojos del niño crecieron aún más y su cabello se aclaró ligeramente, volviéndose un negro más… grisáceo. A menos que el niño ése no fuera un niño sino un anciano, Draco ya sabía de quién se trataba. Era el ahijado de Harry, Teddy Lupin, su… familia. No pudo evitar pensar que la situación era muy bizarra.

—Draco —repitió el chico con ojos brillantes, acercándose aún más—. Eres el compañero de Harry, y quien lo ayuda a atrapar a los malos —su mirada era cada vez más brillante, ¿acaso estaría a punto de llorar?—, como Robin y Batman.

Draco lo miró perplejo. ¿Los acababa de comparar con unos personajes ficticios?

—Draco es un nombre genial, ¿te lo puso tu mamá? Yo me llamo Ted Lupin —le extendió una mano y lo miró con algo parecido a la seriedad… O lo más serio que puede verse un niño de nueve años hablando con un adulto.

Sin pensarlo, Draco alargó la mano y se la estrechó, sin poder dejar de pensar que toda esa situación era ridícula. ¡Él niño era un niño, por Merlín! ¿Y tenía que responder esas preguntas? Era la primera vez que le hacían esa clase de… interrogaciones. Por un momento estuvo tentado a regresar a su oficina y cerrar la puerta, pero no creía que Draco se pondría muy contento al saber que había ignorado a su ahijado. Además, el niño era de su familia, lo menos que merecía era saber algo de él.

Tragó saliva. ¿Quién iba a pensar que hablar con un mocoso de nueve años era peor que hablar con el propio Ministro de Magia?

—Sí, mi madre escogió mi nombre —dijo, sintiéndose estúpido—. En mi familia, es común ponerle a tus hijos el nombre de constelaciones —lo dudó un momento, antes de agregar—: como el nombre de tu abuela.

A juzgar por la forma en la que sonrió, el niño ya sabía lo del nombre de su abuela.

—¿Draco es el nombre de una constelación? ¿Igual que Andrómeda? Uau… es genial. Yo me llamo Ted por mi abuelo, quien también se llamaba Ted.

—Es un —esa conversación cada vez incomodaba más a Draco—, buen nombre —terminó patéticamente.

—Gracias —le respondió Ted con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes—. Pero todos me llaman Teddy. Ven, siéntate, Harry me dijo que no tardaría, pero está tardando. ¿Entonces eres como Robin?

—No, no soy como Robin —respondió Draco siguiéndolo. Lo mejor era que dejara de cuestionarse por qué obedecía al chico.

—¿Pero sí conoces a Robin?

—Sí —respondió Draco, un poco avergonzado y sin saber por qué.

—Uau —suspiró Teddy de nuevo, y fue cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que su cabello ahora era de un rubio brillante.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor —y mientras respondía las preguntas que Teddy le lanzaba sobre el trabajo de él y Harry— tal vez comenzar a relacionarse con su primo no era una mala idea. Después de todo, Teddy Lupin parecía tener buen gusto, porque su apariencia cada vez se parecía más a la de Draco, hasta sus ojos eran grisáceos. Y era hora, como su madre había querido, que también conociera a su tía, Andrómeda Tonks.

*

El Ministro lo había llamado algunos minutos después de llegar a su oficina con Teddy. Con lo sucedido la noche anterior con Draco se le había olvidado que le había prometido a su ahijado llevarlo al departamento de aurores ese día.

Así que a las ocho de la mañana, cuando había vuelto a despertarse luego de Draco se fuera de su casa, Harry se levantó y partió a buscar a un emocionado Teddy.

Y ahí estaba, seguramente esperándolo en su oficina. Se preguntó si Draco ya se había encontrado con él… por eso había llegado antes también, porque no quería que se conocieran por accidente, o al menos quería estar ahí cuando sucediera…

Pero en fin, al llegar a la puerta de su oficina escuchó la voz infantil de Teddy y abrió la puerta sin saber qué esperar.

—Hola —dijo mirando a Draco y a Teddy alternativamente. No sabía qué le sorprendía más; si ver Draco conversando con su ahijado o ver a su ahijado disfrazado de Draco.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Teddy saltando de la silla y corriendo hasta donde estaba él—. Conocí a Draco, ¿sabías que a él también le gustan los comics? —preguntó emocionado—. Y conoce a Batman, a Superman, a Spiderman…

Draco pareció algo avergonzado, y se levantó lentamente de la silla donde había estado sentado hablando con Teddy.

—Hola —respondió a su saludo, señalando al niño con la cabeza—. No sabía que lo ibas a traer.

—Sí, lo siento, con lo que sucedió anoche olvidé decírtelo —se explicó Harry acariciando el cabello rubio de Teddy.

—Protegí tu oficina —dijo llamando su atención—. Incluso antes de saber que Draco era tu compañero. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—El Ministro quería preguntarme algo —respondió mirándolo—, además que estabas tú protegiendo mi oficina, nada malo iba a pasarle, ¿cierto? —preguntó caminando hacia una silla y sentándose en ella.

Teddy negó con la cabeza, siguiéndolo de cerca.

—No, nada iba a pasarle —miró a Draco—. Además, él también me estaba ayudando. Le estaba contando a dónde había ido de viaje, ¿sabías que Draco también conoce Egipto? Pero como era más grande cuando fue, sí le dejaron entrar a ver a los muertos.

—Cuando seas mayor, podrás verlo —le aseguró Draco sonriéndole, luego miró a Harry, evidentemente queriendo preguntar qué era lo que había hablado con el Ministro, pero absteniéndose por Teddy.

—Claro que sí —agregó Harry mirando a Teddy, luego desvió la vista hacia Draco—. Estaba informando al Ministro de los avances —dijo como respuesta a su muda pregunta. Mmm tal vez Draco se molestara porque había llevado a Teddy a la oficina... pero Harry quería darle algo de tiempo a Andrómeda.

Draco asintió, levantando una carpeta del escritorio de Harry.

—Seguiré examinando esto —dijo, seguramente refiriéndose al mapa y los informes muggles—. Luego nos vemos, Teddy.

El chico le sonrió, despidiéndose con la mano y viendo cómo Draco se acercaba a la puerta de su oficina y la abría.

—Nos vemos, Draco —dijo.

Harry esperó hasta que la puerta estuvo cerrada.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó.

Teddy lo miró de nuevo.

—¿Podemos recorrer todo el Ministerio? Y visitar a Hermione y a Ron...

—Sí, podemos hacerlo, pero cuando terminemos tengo que seguir trabajando —dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano a Teddy—, no queremos que Draco se moleste.

—No —afirmó Teddy sonriéndole y agarrándole la mano—. ¿Crees que lo haga si no regresas?

—No lo sé, pero puede que me extrañe —respondió divertido mientras salían de la oficina hacia un pequeño tour para el pequeño Teddy.

*

—¿Draco? —preguntó Harry entrando a su oficina.

Los ojos de Draco se dirigieron a los suyos. Tenía sobre la mesa algunos libros y todas las carpetas de los informes estaban abiertas. El mapa, el cual Draco había movido de la oficina de Harry, ahora estaba adherido a la pared frente al escritorio.

—¿Ya llevaste a Teddy a su casa? —preguntó curioso.

—Sí —respondió mientras caminaba hacia el sillón que Draco tenía en su oficina y se sentó en él—. Quería volver a hablar contigo, creo que quería preguntarte algo —agregó.

—¿Crees? —Draco lo miró con una sonrisa—. ¿Acaso no estás seguro de hacerlo?

—No yo, él. Insistió bastante en volver acá —dijo acomodándose en el sillón—. Draco, ¿te molesta si le digo que son familia? —preguntó mirándolo seriamente.

Suspirando suavemente, Draco se apartó el flequillo que caía sobre su rostro y desvió la mirada hacia el mapa.

—No me molestaría que Teddy supiera que somos primos —dijo con voz queda—. De hecho, he pensado que tal vez es hora de acercarme a… a él y a mi tía Andrómeda.

Harry no sabía muy bien qué decir. Suponía el tema familia era algo muy importante para Draco, si pensaba sobre lo que había ocurrido con sus padres.

Sonrió ligeramente.

—Ya te ganaste a Teddy, se quedó con el cabello rubio —dijo negando divertido con la cabeza.

—Me alegro que tenga buen gusto —respondió con una sonrisa, sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza—. Pero, cambiando de tema, he averiguado a qué lugar se dirigen esas compañías muggles de la lista que nos dieron.

—¿Crees que el siguiente ataque será allí? —preguntó levantándose del sillón y acercándose al mapa.

—Es una probabilidad —respondió Draco—. Claro, eso si asumimos que el asesino trabaja para una de las dos empresas, que puede no ser el caso.

—A mí, en todo esto —indicó con la mano hacia el mapa— hay algo que no me agrada, creo que nos estamos perdiendo de algo, pero no puedo descubrir el qué.

—Nos podemos estar perdiendo de muchas cosas, Potter —murmuró Draco poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta llegar a su lado—. Desde un comienzo estamos suponiendo que el asesino trabaja para alguna compañía que tenga este mismo recorrido, en vez de ser alguien que simplemente visita estos sitios sin alguna razón en particular y que escoge a jóvenes aleatoriamente. Pero si pensamos así, no llegaremos a ningún lado.

—No es eso —dijo ladeando un poco el rostro—. Creo estamos bien al pensar que el asesino tiene alguna relación con las empresas de turismo, tiene sentido y es la única pista. Pero creo que hay algo más que nos dice este mapa... —Harry dio un paso hacia atrás y caminó hacia su oficina—. Así no puedo pensar, necesito café —agregó antes de caminar hacia la cafetera.

Draco lo siguió unos momentos después, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas.

—¿Qué es lo que te da esa impresión?

—No lo sé, es como una intuición —respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras se servía café.

Draco suspiró, apoyándose en la pared a su lado.

—¿Qué quería decirte Shacklebolt?

—Sólo quería saber cómo estábamos manejando trabajar con muggles —respondió Harry girándose.

—Pensé que iba a quejarse —confesó—, de cómo es que tenemos a oscuras a los muggles.

—No los tenemos a oscuras —replicó Harry—. No les estamos mintiendo ni ocultando información, bastante diferente a lo que hizo Ramsden al no decirnos que ya había pensando sobre el turismo. Cuando tengamos algo real, le informaré, antes no.

—No era a eso a lo que me refería —dijo Draco—. Estaba diciendo alguna excusa que los muggles pudieran usar en nuestra contra, no que eso es lo que estemos haciendo.

—Bueno, si dicen algo... ¿a quién crees que le creerán? —preguntó esbozando un sonrisa.

—Touché —respondió Draco devolviéndole la sonrisa y regresando a su oficina.

Harry agregó azúcar a su café y lo siguió. Aún tenían mucho que investigar.

*

Se había acostado tarde como todos los días anteriores, aunque no todos los días había sido por trabajo… y claramente no se estaba quejando.

Apagó las luces de su habitación y se propuso dormir hasta que su odiosa alarma lo despertara para ir al trabajo. Estaba intentando vaciar su mente, una costumbre adquirida, para dormir tranquilo.

Quizás había pasado una hora o dos, cuando el sonido de su celular lo despertó. No lo usaba demasiado y que sonara a esa hora sólo podía significar que había ocurrido alguna emergencia.

Se levantó de un salto y buscó el aparato entre el desorden que tenía.

—¿Aló? —preguntó aún medio dormido.

—Potter, hablas con Ramsden —saludó el muggle desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Sucedió algo? —volvió a inquirir Harry ahora totalmente despierto y preocupándose por el tono urgente de Ramsden.

—Me acaban de avisar que encontraron un cuerpo. En Hastings. Voy de inmediato, pensé que querrías saberlo.

—Sí, gracias. Pero no sé el lugar exacto y debe estar rodeado de policías, ¿no? —agregó Harry pensando prácticamente.

—Pensé que podían Aparecerse o algo.

—No si no sabemos dónde llegar. Podemos llevarte, llegaríamos en menos de diez minutos.

—¿Crees que tu compañero esté de acuerdo?

—Es trabajo, siempre podemos hacer excepciones.

—De acuerdo. Estaré en mi oficina en quince minutos.

—Nos vemos allá —dijo Harry antes de colgar y levantarse rápidamente mientras comenzaba a marcar el número de Draco. Esperaba que el móvil aún funcionase y no estuviera afectado por la magia de la Mansión.

—Draco —dijo como saludo cuando, al otro lado de la línea, contestaron.

—¿Harry? —la voz de Draco se escuchaba soñolienta, y un murmullo en las sábanas le indicaron que se había enderezado—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí, acabo de hablar con Ramsden, encontraron un cuerpo que tiene todas las características de haber sido asesinado por el asesino que buscamos.

—¿Dónde ocurrió? —preguntó más despierto.

—En Hastings. Ramsden nos estará esperando en su oficina, lo llevaremos. ¿Puedes avisarle a Blaise y estar allá en diez minutos? —preguntó Harry comenzado a buscar ropa para vestirse.

—De acuerdo, intentaré que sean diez minutos —dijo Draco—. Nos veremos allá —luego de decir eso, colgó.

Draco siguió a Harry y a Ramsden, caminando al lado de Blaise. Luego de Aparecerse en la oficina del muggle, éste les había dado las indicaciones adecuadas sobre cómo llegar al lugar donde habían encontrado el cuerpo de la última víctima del asesino que investigaban, y Draco comenzaba a sentir cómo una furia burbujeante empezaba a invadirlo. Odiaba no tener las pistas necesarias para atrapar al culpable.

Cuando llegaron al lado del cadáver, Ramsden se acercó a uno de los oficiales que rodeaba el cuerpo y les pidió que los dejaran solo unos momentos. Draco se tragó un bufido, y en cambio comenzó a analizar la escena.

Luego el muggle se acercó a Harry y le habló en voz baja. Potter asintió y el agente de Scotland Yard salió detrás de los demás policías.

—Zabini, puedes comenzar a analizar el cuerpo. Tenemos veinte minutos antes de que comiencen a hacer preguntas —dijo Harry mientras sacaba la varita y comenzaba a invocar hechizos de rastreo en el lugar.

Blaise asintió y se acercó a la víctima, levantando la varita y comenzando a invocar hechizos. Draco sacó la varita también, preguntándose si el cabello húmedo del muerto se debía al agua del mar o a otra cosa.

—No hay una firma mágica que pueda rastrear —dijo Harry guardando la varita con frustración.

Blaise de enderezó y lo miró.

—En el cuerpo tampoco queda demasiada magia, no puedo rastrear una firma —dijo, regresando a invocar hechizos sobre el cadáver.

Draco realizó un hechizo que le diría el lugar de la última Aparición cercana. Un brillo le indicó un lugar cercano a la víctima, y por la intensidad supo que no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que el asesino se había ido.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante? ―preguntó Harry desviando la vista desde Draco hacia Blaise.

—No demasiado —respondió Blaise suspirando—. Fue sometido a algunos hechizos, pero no mortales. Ni siquiera ofensivos, o hechizos desagradables. Quienquiera que lo haya matado, lo mató ahogándolo y sin tocarlo. No hay marcas de forcejeo.

—¿Ahogándolo con agua? —preguntó Draco, acercándose.

—Sí, agua salada, probablemente del mar.

Justo en ese momento Ramsden llegó hasta ellos y se acercó a Potter.

—Creo que tenemos algo —dijo mirando levemente al cuerpo.

—¿Algo? —repitió Draco mirándolo y esperando a que se explicase. Blaise también detuvo su varita y miró a Draco, pero éste negó con la cabeza. Dudaba que importara mucho si Ramsden veía lo que Blaise hacía.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Blaise siguió con el cadáver.

—Un presunto testigo. Los policías no le creían porque es un mendigo y hablaba sobre dos jóvenes que desaparecieron en el aire —dijo dirigiéndose a Draco, pero desviando la vista eventualmente hacia Zabini y el cuerpo.

—¿Podemos interrogar a este mendigo? —preguntó Draco de nuevo.

—Sí claro, pero pensé que Potter se encargaba de eso —respondió Ramsden mirándolos alternativamente.

Draco miró a Harry arqueando una ceja.

—Es cierto —respondió éste encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros—, pero he descubierto que algunas veces es mejor hacerlo con un compañero —agregó—. Vamos Malfoy, quizás obtengamos un retrato del asesino.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia donde suponían estaban los demás policías, siguiendo a Ramsden que iba a su lado.

Draco se quedó donde estaba, sin moverse. El comentario que acababa de hacer _Potter _ ... No lo podía creer. ¿Algunas veces? ¿Algunas veces era mejor interrogar a alguien con un compañero? ¿Qué tal _todas _ las veces? Draco siempre lo había acompañado, su trabajo era juntos, no cuando Potter pensara que iba 'ser mejor'. Imbécil.

Blaise lo miró con una sonrisa burlona, y Draco no reprimió el gruñido que escapó de sus labios, comenzando a caminar tras de ellos.

*

El hombre estaba siendo acompañado por un policía que Harry creía, no deseaba estar allí si no en el interior, analizando la escena del crimen. El mendigo vestía un gran y viejo abrigo gris. Harry se acercó a él cuando Ramsden le indicó con la cabeza al oficial que se alejara. Y éste obedeció luego de mirar despectivamente a Harry, probablemente preguntándose qué hacía un civil allí.

Harry esperó a que Draco llegara a su lado antes de acercarse más al hombre.

—Hola —saludó al mendigo. Harry tenía los brazos cruzados y no podía quedarse quieto porque se estaba congelando —nos dijeron que tal vez podrías ayudarnos.

El hombre los miró a todos de reojo, y luego bajó los ojos y comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo resuellos que apenas se escuchaban.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó apretándose más la ropa que lo vestía—. ¿Qué quieren? Ya dije todo lo que sé, no sé más.

—Dijiste que dos hombres desaparecieron en el aire, quiero que me describas cómo eran esos hombres —dijo Harry ladeando un poco rostro, intentando mirar a los ojos del hombre.

—¿Cómo eran esos hombres? ¿El muchacho está preguntando cómo eran esos hombres? —se río el mendigo, hablando con nadie—. No lo sé, eran dos hombres. Dos pies, una cabeza. Dos hombres, nada especial.

—Puedes contarme con detalle lo que viste y oíste o puedes dejar que sigan creyéndote a un loco. Pero si nos ayudas, quizás podremos atrapar a un asesino. ¿Qué dices? —volvió a interrogar Harry.

—Digo que ya se lo dije —dijo el hombre, mirándolo sospechosamente—. Uno tenía lentes, sí... recuerdo los lentes porque brillaban con el palito brillante en su mano. Y tenía el pelo largo, como yo, pero más ordenado y peinado... No me gustó, hablaba raro y no entendí y fue él quien se desapareció como un fantasma... Sin más, así, del aire —hizo un chasquido con los dedos, mostrándole—. Y se llevó al otro.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y miró a Draco.

Draco lo miró de vuelta, arqueando una ceja.

—Creo que con eso podemos comenzar a buscar —volvió a mirar a Draco— ¿algo más?

—¿Vio algo más que le llamó la atención? —preguntó Draco, mirando al hombre.

—No —respondió el hombre negando con la cabeza entusiastamente.

—Bien —dijo Harry distraídamente. Estaba pensando si debería o no borrarle la memoria a aquel hombre—. Gracias por tu ayuda —agregó despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza—. Vayamos a buscar a Zabini. Mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda—. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Zabini.

*

Harry había llegado temprano a la oficina, luego de volver a su apartamento a las tres de la mañana… estaba cansado, pero su mente intentaba buscar alguna solución rápida al problema, y cuando Harry comenzaba a planear y a pensar realmente sobre un caso, no podía dormir. Así que luego de dar algunas vueltas en la cama y dormir quizás una hora, se levantó.

Y ahí estaba ahora, en su oficina tomando una taza de café, esperando que Draco llegase para comenzar a avanzar en el caso.

La puerta de la oficina de al lado se escuchó, indicándole que Draco ya había llegado.

Harry se levantó y fue a la oficina de Draco para saludarlo. Abrió la puerta sin golpear, como siempre.

—Hola —saludó, entrando a la oficina.

Draco estaba colocando su capa y su bufanda sobre un gancho al lado de la puerta, y luego de acomodarlas fue que lo miró, sin responder. Caminó hasta su escritorio, y se sentó en su silla.

—¿Draco? —preguntó Harry comenzando a preguntarse si había hecho algo para que Draco se molestara. Por si acaso se quedó quieto cerca de la puerta.

Draco abrió un libro que estaba frente a él, y lo ojeó antes de responder.

—¿Deseas algo?

—Sólo quería saludarte —respondió pestañeando lentamente, sin entender—. Pero saber por qué me estás ignorando es una buena pregunta.

—Si te estuviera ignorando no te hubiese hablado —puntualizó Draco, pasando la hoja.

—Tienes una singular forma de no ignorar a la gente —dijo Harry comenzando a molestarse, dio un paso adelante decidido a no dejar que lo que fuera que había molestado a Draco le ganara—. Como sea, ¿quieres una taza de té?

—Ya tomé una, gracias —dijo con educación.

Claro, como si no tomara más de una taza al día.

Harry dudó entre quitarle el libro de las manos y obligarlo a que le hablara o ignorarlo también. Dio un paso hacia Draco.

—¿Qué hice? —Finalmente pensó que si aclaraba qué había pasado todo sería más simple.

Eso sirvió para que Draco lo mirara. Luego de unos segundos, soltó un suspiró y dejó caer el libro sobre el escritorio, y se inclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo sabes —admitió, quitándose el flequillo del rostro—, pero intenta recordarlo.

—Si no lo sé, no sé cómo podría recordarlo —dijo acercándose más pero sin atreverse a sentarse—. Supongo que fue anoche, pero... no lo sé —agregó con tono derrotado.

Draco pareció pensar en eso por unos momentos, antes de levantarse y colocarse frente a él.

―Potter —comenzó, llamándolo por el apellido—. ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí?

Harry frunció el ceño con sospecha.

—Atrapas a asesinos —respondió rápidamente.

—Tú lo hacías solo antes, ¿qué te hizo localizarme?

Comenzaba a preguntarse a dónde quería llegar Draco con aquellas preguntas, y qué lo había llevado a planteárselas.

—Eres mejor que yo en muchas cosas, no me molesta admitirlo. Te localicé porque eras el mejor en tu campo, por eso estás aquí —dijo sin desviar la vista de Draco.

—¿Y cuál es mi campo?

—Analizar información, analizar a los asesinos, meterte en su mente y ayudar a capturarlos, de la misma forma en que yo te ayudo a ti a hacerlo...—respondió totalmente confundido.

Si Draco estaba preguntando aquellas cosas era porque estaba molesto por algo del trabajo, quizás Harry había dicho algo sin notarlo.

Draco se apoyó en el escritorio, mirando con intensidad el suelo. De nuevo parecía que reflexionaba algo.

—Ayer —comenzó, con un movimiento de su mano— dijiste algo desagradable, para mí. Literalmente, no fue lo que dijiste, pero pareciste dar a entender... ¿sabes qué? No es importante. Ahora entiendo que ni siquiera quisiste dar a entender eso.

—Si estás molesto claro que es importante —comenzó Harry acercándose, esta vez sin miedo—. Pero hay formas muchos más simples para solucionar las cosas que ignorarme —agregó, rozando su mano con la de Draco.

—A mí me funciona —respondió petulante—. Si quieres escuchar la historia, te la puedo resumir. Dijiste algo que me ofendió, porque me... porque pareció que... porque no me gustó.

—Te ofendí —dijo repitiendo las palabras, luego suspiró—. Lo siento, yo a veces no pienso antes de hablar y digo cosas que ni siquiera estoy pensando. No sé qué más decir, ni siquiera sé qué te dije.

—No tienes que decir nada —respondió Draco mirándolo de reojo—. Sé que no lo dijiste con esa intención. Y ya te dije que no era importante.

Harry volvió a suspirar, intentando comprender.

—¿Quieres una taza de té ahora que ya no me ignoras? —preguntó, queriendo aligerar el ambiente.

—Claro —accedió Draco—. Y si piensas que así es como ignoro, estás equivocado —dijo sonriéndole con malicia—. Eso apenas fue un probado.

—Bueno —dijo retrocediendo hasta llegar a la puerta—, cuando lo intentes sabrás como logro disuadirte —agregó antes de entrar a su oficina a buscar una taza de té.

Harry volvió con una taza de té y se sentó en el sillón de la oficina de Draco a revisar una gran lista de trabajadores de las empresas turísticas que habían identificado como sospechosas.

Iba en la décima fotografía cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Contestó rápidamente.

—Ramsden —dijo como saludo.

—Potter, hemos encontrado una coincidencia entre la descripción del mendigo y los trabajadores de las empresas.

—De acuerdo, vamos para allá. Gracias por avisar.

—¿Encontró algo interesante? —preguntó Draco mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Un sospechoso —respondió Harry levantándose y dejando lo que leía sobre el escritorio de Draco—. Vamos para allá. No tenemos nada concreto, pero si lo vemos sabremos que es él.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó, poniéndose en pie también y caminando hasta él.

—Intuición —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta para ir al Atrio.

—Entonces confiemos en tú intuición para cerrar este caso de una vez.

Harry no contestó, simplemente sonrió y comenzó a salir de la oficina.

*

* * *

_Continuará._


	25. Chapter 25

**Título:** DHM: Departamento de Homicidios Mágicos

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Pami_li (¡muchas gracias!)

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La idea está inspirada un poco en la serie Bones, lo demás es todo nuestro (en especial lo pervertido del asunto, que ya llegará, les aseguro).

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Notas: **Me voy de vacaciones, no estoy segura de poder publicar el próximo sábado ni el siguiente, pero ya veremos. Por ahora, este es el fin del caso. Y lo sé, debo muchas respuestas a comentarios, prometo que los contestaré cuando pueda. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**DHM: Scotland Yard vs DHM**

**Séptima parte.**

Draco miró con cierta curiosidad cómo Ramsden hablaba con el vigilante del museo y le explicaba qué hacían ellos allí para que les permitiera el paso. Habían ido a la oficina central de la Compañía Turística _Waterfall_ , y en ese lugar les habían indicado que el hombre que buscaban, Benjamín Cramer, se encontraba en ese momento dando un paseo como guía en el Museo Madame Tussaud's Wax.

Como el lugar pertenecía a los muggles, ni Draco ni Harry eran algo más que simples civiles, así que debían dejarle hacer a Ramsden sus cosas detectivescas y mostrar su placa brillante si necesitaban algo, como en ese momento.

—¿Crees que deba colocar un hechizo anti-Apariciones? —preguntó Harry interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—No lo creo —rechazó Draco, reflexionándolo—. Sería muy estúpido de su parte intentar aparecerse, y muy fácil por parte nuestra seguirlo. Además, aún no tenemos muchas pruebas de que el mendigo haya dicho la verdad, y es posible que sólo sea un muggle común y corriente...

—Yo creo que es él, todo concuerda —dijo Harry mirando hacia el interior del Museo—. La información que tienen de él es reciente, nunca ha estado en un hospital y no tiene familia ubicable —agregó cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, probablemente estaba ansioso.

—Tal vez nunca se ha enfermado y es huérfano —lo miró un momento—. Si te hace sentir más cómodo, convoca el hechizo, Potter. Pensé que siempre seguías tu intuición —agregó sonriéndole.

—Pero somos un equipo, tu opinión vale —replicó cruzando los brazos obstinadamente.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Dudo que se aparezca, aún cuando sea el asesino —admitió, buscando a Ramsden con la mirada de nuevo—. No si es la mitad de inteligente de lo que cree que es.

—Vale, tienes razón. ¿Por qué se demora tanto? Quiero interrogar al maldito ahora —dijo Harry acercándose un poco hasta donde estaba Ramsden.

Curveando los labios en una sonrisa, Draco lo siguió con la mirada. Por supuesto, Harry no era Harry si comenzaba a ser paciente. Lo siguió luego de unos segundos.

Ramsden estaba dándole la espalda al encargado del museo y caminó hacia Harry en ese momento, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Entremos. Supongo que no tengo que decir que sean discretos respecto a lo que ustedes hacen —dijo Ramsden comenzado a entrar al museo y caminar hacia donde se veía un grupo de gente.

—Supones bien, Ramsden, después de todo ustedes no han logrado descubrirnos —dijo Harry mirándolo duramente—, ahora vayamos por él —agregó.

Harry hablaba como si se preparara para un ataque... Draco no sabía si aprobarlo, pero sí sabía que no haría ninguna tontería, así que de nada servía preocuparse. Se adelantó hasta llegar a su lado, comenzando a buscar por todo el lugar a Benjamín Cramer.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al grupo de personas. Ramsden se adelantó unos pasos y le indicó al guía que se acercara a ellos.

Benjamín Cramer lo miró con el ceño fruncido, interrumpiéndose, y casi de inmediato desvió la mirada hasta Harry, quien estaba cerca de Ramsden. La pequeña sorpresa que se formó, expuesta cuando sus ojos se agrandaron fue todo cuanto necesitó Draco para saber que lo reconocía, por lo que lo hacía mago, o al menos squib. Nadie más sabría quién era Harry Potter.

El hombre pareció congelarse, y sus ojos recorrieron toda la habitación, deteniéndose en las salidas. Cada gesto que generaba lo hacía más culpable, y Draco sintió cómo una sensación de euforia comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Era muy posible que ese hombre se tratara del asesino.

Unos segundos después, Cramer se dirigió al grupo, y éste comenzó a dividirse. Con paso calmado, se acercó a ellos, deteniéndose frente a Ramsden.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó con educación, a primera vista calmado, pero sus dedos se cerraron en un gesto nervioso y su cuerpo despedía tensión.

—Soy el agente Ramsden, Scotland Yard —se presentó Ramsden—. Mis compañeros y yo queremos hacerle unas preguntas.

Cramer miró a Draco y luego a Harry, deteniéndose en su cicatriz.

—No parecen policías.

—Y tu no pareces un simple guía turístico —replicó Harry alzando ambas cejas.

El hombre se irguió un poco más.

—Es exactamente lo que soy —miró a Draco de soslayo, y luego a Ramsden—. ¿Qué desean preguntar?

—Por supuesto, eso es lo que eres —dijo Harry deslizando una de sus manos hacia donde tenía la varita— ¿Puedes comprobar dónde estuviste anoche, a las doce de la noche? —preguntó.

Cramer miró la mano de Harry con algo parecido a la aprensión, y se pasó una mano por el cabello de forma agitada. Draco dudaba que el hombre supiera que estaba haciendo esos gestos, y por la forma en la que guardaba silencio, sabía muy bien que estaba pensando exactamente cómo y qué responder.

—Seguramente durmiendo —replicó por fin—, como cualquier persona a esa hora. ¿Ocurrió algo acaso?

—Y supongo que vives solo y no puedes comprobarlo, ¿cierto? —volvió a interrogar Harry.

—Si se hubiera molestado en investigarme, sabría que eso es verdad.

Draco se cruzó de brazos. Si ese hombre no les decía algo, nunca podrían conectar las víctimas a él. No tenían permisos para usar encantamientos para comprobar la verdad, ni para utilizar el veritaserum, porque el Wizengamot nunca les daría una orden para eso con sólo la declaración de un mendigo muggle como prueba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí? —preguntó Draco, y el hombre lo miró con desdén.

—Le dedico la misma respuesta que a su compañero, si me hubiesen investigado lo sabrían.

—¿Tendríamos algún motivo para investigarte, Benjamín? —inquirió Harry inclinándose hacia él, bajando el tono de voz—. Sabemos perfectamente quién eres, lo que no sabemos es qué haces en este mundo...

—¿No están investigando un caso de a-? —Cramer se interrumpió, y Draco sintió una furia helada invadirlo. Había estado a punto de decir 'asesinato', pero al no completar la frase, no podían preguntarle cómo es que lo sabía—. No sé qué buscan, pero si realmente tuvieran pruebas que me incriminaran, estoy seguro de que no tendríamos esta conversación.

—Quizás sólo queríamos advertirte... sabes quién soy, y sabes lo que puedo hacer —dijo Harry mirando hacia donde estaba su varita y luego volviendo la vista a Cramer.

Cramer sólo se rió burlón.

—¿Me está amenazando? —preguntó, retrocediendo un paso—. Creo que lo siguiente que quieran preguntarme lo hablarán primero con mi abogado.

—Tómalo como quieras, creo que ni a ti ni a mí nos importan esas cosas —dijo Harry metiendo ambas manos a sus bolsillos y retrocediendo ligeramente—. Bueno, Benjamín, ya nos veremos —agregó en lo que parecía una promesa. Luego miró a Draco y giró lentamente para salir de allí.

Draco miró a Cramer por última vez. Sabía que ese hombre era el asesino, no sólo era el instinto el que se lo decía, era la forma en la que se había comportado. Pero no podían hacer nada, absolutamente nada porque no tenían pruebas y el idiota no estaba lo suficientemente intimidado como para hablar. Y ahora…

Ahora seguro escaparía y ellos no podrían hacer nada. A veces Draco odiaba la burocracia. Apretando la mandíbula, comenzó a seguir a Harry.

Cuando ya estaban saliendo del Museo, la voz de Ramsden los detuvo.

—¿Es él? ¿Están seguros? —preguntó el agente.

Draco lo miró de soslayo, sin detenerse.

—Estamos bastante seguros de que sí lo es. Benjamín Cramer esconde algo.

—Es él —corroboró Harry—. Y me molesta no poder atraparlo, pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora.

—Yo sí —dijo Ramsden—. No tendré magia, pero si puedo conseguir una orden de allanamiento. Sólo necesitaba estar seguro de que era él —agregó mientras sacaba el móvil y hacía una llamada.

Draco se detuvo en seco. Maravilloso, lo que no podían hacer ellos lo iba a hacer un muggle. Reprimió una mueca y miró a Harry.

Éste se encogió de hombros y desvió la vista hacia Ramsden, esperando.

Ramsden habló rápido y en voz baja por unos momentos, luego colgó y los miró triunfante.

—Conseguí una orden —dijo comenzando a caminar por la calle—. Espero que con eso sea suficiente para atraparlo—. Se detuvo un segundo—. Tengo que ir a mi oficina, recibir la orden y luego vamos a su casa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tomará? —preguntó Draco.

—La tendré justo a tiempo —respondió Ramsden—. De todas formas aún no irá a casa. Ustedes asegúrense de que no se escape, yo soluciono lo demás.

—Por supuesto —replicó Draco.

*

Ramsden se había ido a su oficina a buscar la dichosa orden y Harry y Draco se quedaron en silencio a las afuera del museo, esperando,

—Voy a buscar mi capa y regreso, quiero vigilarlo de cerca —dijo Harry mientras miraba a los alrededores buscando algún sitio para Aparecerse.

*

Ramsden había tardado justo lo necesario para que cuando llegaron a la casa de Cramer, éste estaba llegando también. Aquello les daba la oportunidad de registrar sin que el sospechoso pudiera hacer algún cambio.

Harry no sabía muy bien cómo iban a entrar a la casa porque si fuera por él, se escondería bajo la capa y registraría el lugar. Aquello era un acto ilegal, igual que entrar a robar al banco mágico, pero en situaciones desesperadas, los límites de la legalidad podían modificarse.

Golpeó la puerta de la casa de Cramer sin poder esconder la ansiedad que sentía. Ésta vez no lo dejaría escapar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Cramer los miró asustado un momento, para luego poner una máscara de desdén sobre su rostro.

—¿Otra vez ustedes? ¿Y ahora qué quieren?

—Yo te quiero en una celda en Azkaban —murmuró Harry por lo bajo.

—Benjamín Cramer —dijo Ramsden agitando el papel que sostenía en la mano—. Tengo una orden de allanamiento para registrar tu casa. Vives entre nosotros, estás sujeto a nuestras leyes —informó Cramer mostrando su placa—. Y estos caballeros están colaborando con nosotros en una investigación donde tú eres el principal sospechoso. Si no tienes nada qué ocultar, no debería preocuparte que revisemos tu casa, pero si no es así... creo que Potter puede hacer contigo lo que quiera—. Luego de decir aquello dio un paso hacia adelante.

Cramer pareció paralizarse, y veía el papelito en la mano de Ramsden con desconcierto. Su mano apretaba la puerta tan fuerte, que sus nudillos blanquecieron y su rostro tenía una extraña expresión.

—¿Vas a moverte? —intervino Draco, mirándolo con desprecio—. ¿O quieres que te movamos?

El hombre lo miró con odio, pero dio un paso atrás para que pudieran pasar a la habitación.

—Busca objetos ocultos por hechizos —dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Draco—, yo me quedaré aquí vigilándolo —agregó sacando la varita y girándola entre sus dedos—. No queremos que se escape, ¿cierto?

Cramer palideció, y miró a Draco con recelo.

—No encontrarán nada —le dijo, pero Draco lo ignoró con una mirada desagradable, adentrándose al apartamento.

Ramsden también entró al departamento, siguiendo a Draco. Harry pensó que con lo desesperado que se veía Cramer, era mejor que el muggle estuviera cerca de alguno de ellos, por si al asesino se le ocurría hacer alguna estupidez.

Miró unos segundos cómo Draco comenzaba a hacer hechizos de detección, pero rápidamente volvió su atención a Cramer, intimidándolo.

Cramer lo miraba, más bien miraba la puerta, y de vez en cuando a Draco para comprobar que no había encontrado nada. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Draco comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación.

—Encontré algo —dijo sobre su hombro.

—¿Algo determinante? —preguntó Harry alzando ligeramente la varita, sin desviar la vista de Cramer.

Cramer pareció entrar en un suave pánico, y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Objetos —respondió Draco desde la otra habitación—. Estaban guardados por una maldición muy potente e ilegal. Y son diez objetos, qué casualidad. Siete cosas femeninas, y tres masculinas.

—Ni intentes sacar la varita —advirtió Harry dando un paso hacia adelante—. Ramsden —llamó Harry al muggle que estaba en la habitación observando la escena—, los elementos que encontró Draco, ¿puedes asociarlos a las víctimas?

Ramsden se acercó al lugar donde Draco había descubierto aquellos objetos y los observó con detención.

—Sí —dijo luego de algunos momentos—. Hay un reloj que pertenecía a la primera víctima masculina, lo sé porque su madre nos llevó una fotografía. Y hay otras cosas que puedo comprobar —explicó.

—Bien—, comenzó Harry entrecerrando los ojos— Cramer, ¿algo que quieras decirnos antes de que te inmovilice?

Cramer parecía querer hacer muchas cosas, lo miraba con odio como quisiera matarlo, pero estaba pálido y claramente se veía asustado. Aún tenía la varita agarrada en su mano, pero no la levantaba, y el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras miraba a todos lados, buscando una zona de escape.

—Eso no significa nada —dijo alzando la varita repentinamente y lanzándole un hechizo a Harry de color azul brillante.

Harry agitó la varita velozmente y se protegió con un simple _protego_.

—_¡Expeliarmus!_ —exclamó adelantándose un poco.

Cramer se lanzó a un lado, escondiéndose tras un sofá y levantó la varita para Aparecerse, pero un hechizo invocado por la voz de Draco —quien estaba saliendo de la habitación— lo interrumpió y tuvo que rodar a un lado para esquivarlo. Levantó la varita y le lanzó un hechizo a Draco, quien lo deshizo con un rápido arco de magia.

Mientras tanto, Harry realizó un rápido hechizo para mantener aquella casa aislada del exterior momentáneamente; Cramer ya no podría Aparecerse. Se hartó de juegos y se acercó a Cramer decidido.

—Quizás los objetos no demuestran nada, pero atacarnos sí—. Luego de decir aquello lanzó una rápida mezcla de hechizos inmovilizadores.

El hombre lanzó un grito cuando las cuerdas comenzaron a amarrarlo y dejó caer la varita mágica. Se empezó a retorcer en el suelo, gruñendo de rabia e intentando soltarse sin resultado. Draco alzó la varita y lo silenció, luego miró a Harry.

—Con esto podemos pedir una orden para el veritaserum —opinó, mirando a Harry.

Harry asintió y luego atrajo la varita hacia sí con un silencioso _accio_ y miró a un aprensivo Ramsden que los miraba desde el fondo de la habitación.

—Ya entiendo por qué te tenía miedo —dijo éste acercándose a los magos—. Supongo que esto es todo.

Harry volvió a asentir.

—Dime algo, ¿realmente identificaste aquellos objetos? —preguntó Harry luego de levitar a Cramer.

Ramsden no respondió inmediatamente, sólo sonrió ligeramente.

—Estoy seguro de que él es el asesino, Potter, sólo necesitaba algo para delatarse —dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta—. Tengo papeleo que hacer, supongo que esto es el fin de la investigación —agregó extendiendo la mano hacia Potter.

Harry se la estrechó con fuerza.

—Malfoy— llamó Ramsden—, buen trabajo, sin la ayuda de ustedes nunca habríamos capturado a este tipo —dijo extendiendo la mano a Draco.

Draco le regresó el gesto.

—Buen trabajo también, Ramsden —dijo.

—Nosotros llevaremos a Cramer al Ministerio, cuando comprobemos que él es el asesino de seguro pasará el resto de su vida en Azkaban —dijo Harry—. Adiós Ramsden—, agregó mirándolo.

—Adiós —respondió Ramsden saliendo de la casa.

Harry se giró y miró a Draco triunfalmente.

—Lo logramos.

Draco le sonrió.

—Ciertamente. Ya iba siendo hora también.

Era cierto, ya era hora de que terminaran aquel caso, sobre todo porque el asesino había logrado matar durante la investigación. Era tarde para las víctimas, para aquellos jóvenes que ahora yacían en la morgue esperando ser enterrados, pero al menos habían logrado evitar que aquel monstruo siguiera en la calle. Harry sonrió tristemente, en Azkaban tendría el castigo que se merecía, pero eso no ayudaría en nada a las víctimas.

Negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia Cramer.

—Llevémoslo al Ministerio, quiero terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

*

Draco se recostó contra el respaldar de la silla, moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro para quitar algo de la tensión en sus músculos. Llevaba casi toda la tarde y parte de la noche terminando el informe del caso, y al fin lo había escrito hasta terminarlo y quedar satisfecho con el acabado. Suspirando quedamente, se levantó para prepararse una taza de té. Se relajaría un poco antes de irse, si llegaba así de estresado a su casa, le costaría dormir.

Harry entró a su oficina si golpear.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido.

Draco se había girado en cuanto la puerta se abrió, pero después de comprobar que era Harry siguió con la preparación de su té.

—Aún no terminaba el informe —dijo ondeando una mano vagamente, indicando con ella el escritorio y dicho informe—. Me tomó más tiempo del que pensé.

—Estaba conversando con Kingsley, me preguntaba detalles del caso —dijo Harry sentándose en el sillón de Draco.

—Mmm —murmuró Draco, alzando la taza llena de dulce, precioso té—. ¿Ninguna queja de parte de los muggles?

—No, ninguna, el Ministro Muggle está contento con nuestra ayuda —dijo Harry sonriendo y recostándose en el sillón.

—Bien —a Draco no le podría importar menos, pero tampoco le interesaba tener mala relaciones con nadie. Bebió un sorbo y suspiró. Nada como un buen té. De mucho mejor humor, caminó pausadamente hasta su escritorio y lo rodeó para sentarse de nuevo—. ¿Y por qué sigues aquí? —le preguntó a Harry con una sonrisa.

—Quería ver si estabas acá. Kingsley dijo que mañana podíamos tomarnos la mañana libre, "por nuestro gran trabajo de hoy".

Eso animó a Draco de inmediato.

—¿En serio? Al fin el Ministro presenta algo de sentido común.

Harry levantó dejó caer la cabeza hacia el apoyabrazos y miró hacia el techo.

—No quiero ir a casa.

Draco sonrió, y sorbió un poco más de su té.

—No me digas. ¿Acaso quieres quedarte en el Ministerio toda la noche?

—¿Me ofreces un lugar mejor para quedarme? —preguntó de vuelta girando el rostro hasta mirarlo.

—Existen muchos hoteles cerca —dijo Draco arqueando una ceja, aunque no pudo eliminar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Pero pasar la noche contigo es mucho mejor... ¿no lo crees?

—Ciertamente, pasar la noche conmigo siempre es mejor —respondió Draco riéndose, tomándose el resto del té—. Si quieres venir a mi casa, Harry, sólo pídelo, no tienes que darles tantas vueltas al asunto.

Harry se incorporó, quedando sentado en el sillón.

—Draco, ¿puedo pasar la noche contigo en tu casa? —preguntó sonriendo divertido.

Draco fingió pensarlo, dejando la taza sobre el escritorio y levantándose de la silla.

—No lo sé —dijo al final, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Tienes que convencerme primero...

Harry no tardó en levantarse también y acercarse a Draco hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron frente a frente.

—Tengo varias ideas para lograrlo.

Draco tuvo unas terribles ganas de lanzársele encima, allí mismo en la oficina... Lo que rebasaba los límites que se había impuesto. Así que decidió agarrarle la mano a Potter y comenzar a jalarlo hacia el Atrio, sin importarle que su bufanda y su chaqueta aún estuvieran colgadas tras la puerta.

—Vayamos a mi casa —dijo sobre su hombro, sin detenerse—. Y allí me puedes explicar todas esas ideas que tienes.

—De cuerdo —dijo Harry innecesariamente mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Draco.

*

Llegaron al Atrio rápidamente. El ministerio estaba vacío a aquellas horas y ambos, Harry y Draco, estaba ansiosos por llegar a algún lugar más adecuado para hacer lo que tenían en mente.

Una vez en el Atrio, Draco los Aparec ió directamente en el salón de su casa.

Apenas la habitación se materializó frente a ellos, Draco rodeó los hombros de Harry y lo comenzó a besar con fuerza, agarrando con una mano un mechón de su cabello y mordiendo sus labios con insistencia.

Harry le regresó el beso con la misma fuerza y pasión. Sus manos se dirigieron rápidamente a la cintura de Draco, presionando sus cuerpos.

Luego de unos minutos de concienzudo morreo, Draco separó sus labios de los de Harry con un suave jadeo, y lo miró a los ojos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y el gris apenas era una línea fina.

—Mi habitación queda algo lejos —admitió, sin separar sus cuerpos.

—Será mejor que lleguemos pronto, entonces —dijo al oído de Draco, jadeando ligeramente y deslizando sus manos hasta su trasero, presionando sus miembros ya excitados.

Draco gimió quedamente, frotándose contra él y lamiéndole la oreja con cuidado, mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo.

—No quiero moverme —gruñó, agarrándole de la quijada y besándolo de nuevo, profundamente.

Harry cerró los ojos incapaz de negarle nada. Si quería quedarse allí, por él estaba bien, siempre y cuando no se separara de su cuerpo. Sus manos volvieron a subir y lucharon con la camisa de Draco hasta poder colarse bajo ella y tocar la pálida piel a la que se había vuelto adicto.

—Entonces no te mueves —dijo interrumpiendo el beso—. No tienes que hacer nada... —agregó dejando suaves besos a los largo del cuello.

—¿Quieres hacer... —un jadeo lo interrumpió, y las manos en su cabello se apretaron—... todo el trabajo? —terminó, gimiendo con suavidad y sin dejar de mover las caderas contra Harry.

Harry mordió el cuello de Draco y luego lo lamió, sanando lo que había marcado. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza la piel de Draco; no lo dejaría escapar. Miró hacia alrededor, buscando algún lugar donde recostarse.

Draco lo jaló hacia sí mientras retrocedía, besándolo de nuevo y no permitiéndole que contemplara más de la habitación, hasta que llegaron a un sofá grande con el cual Draco tropezó. Sin dejar de besarlo, comenzó a desabrocharle la capa a Harry, dejándola caer al suelo.

Sus lenguas chocaban con violencia y un estremecimiento recorrió a Harry cuando su cuerpo sintió las manos de Draco más cerca de su piel, casi quemándolo. No tardó mucho en quitarse la camisa, y parecía todo un logro lograr desvestirse sin dejar de besarse. Pero no podía, estar atado a los labios de Draco era un dulce placer.

Draco se dejó caer en el sofá, empujando a Harry consigo y haciendo que cayera sobre él. Continuaba besándolo y sus manos ahora acariciaban toda la extensión de su espalda.

Las manos de Harry se detuvieron en su exploración para comenzar a desnudar a Draco, quitándole la camisa y luchando contra la cremallera para quitarle los pantalones.

Draco se deshizo de la camisa con facilidad, y lo ayudó con sus pantalones, comenzando a quitárselos a Harry luego de que hubiese lanzado los suyos lejos. Una de sus manos rozó la erección de Harry, y sus dedos se cerraron en ella sobre la tela del bóxer.

Ambos estaban gimiendo, pero Harry no escuchaba realmente. No sentía nada más que las manos de Draco sobre él, tocando, frotando, presionando, sintiéndolo... Volvió a gemir y buscó con necesidad los labios de Draco, mientras sus manos deslizaban los bóxers de Draco, intentando liberar su erección.

Draco succionó su labio inferior, casi arrancándole la ropa interior por completo y logrando que sus pollas se frotaran. Soltó un largo gemido, y dejó caer la cabeza contra el apoyabrazos del sofá, respirando agitadamente y moviendo las caderas.

—No duraré mucho más —gimió Harry mirándolo con las pupilas dilatadas, sus ojos fundiéndose en los grises. Harry parecía querer mezclarse con aquel cuerpo con la misma rapidez con que habían llegado a ese estado.

Draco abrió las piernas, agrandando el contacto entre sus erecciones. Dirigió una mano hacia sus pollas, y comenzó a masturbarlos al mismo, gimiendo contra el hombro de Harry y mordiéndoselo.

—Yo tampoco —jadeó, besándolo repentinamente.

Harry se movió también, colocando una de sus manos sobre la de Draco, siguiendo sus movimientos. La otra resistía parte de su peso, para no aplastar a Draco.

Sus erecciones se frotaban enérgicamente, Harry sentía el líquido preseminal mojando sus cuerpos y mezclándose, al igual que sus salivas y sus lenguas. Le hubiera gustado follar a Draco, como las otras veces, pero estaba cansado y su cuerpo pedía a gritos que se dejara llevar, que se rindiera ante el cansancio y cerrara los ojos. Pero Harry no podía, estar con Draco era algo poco más que una opción, era algo que deseaba; deseaba estar allí, desnudo y caliente sobre el cuerpo igualmente desnudo e igualmente caliente de Draco, sintiendo como sus roces los llevaban al límite, hasta el orgasmo.

Harry gimió dentro del beso que continuaba erráticamente y aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos, presionando sus caderas contra las de Draco, logrando que sus miembros duros y calientes chocasen y más y más.

Draco gimió, y su cuerpo entero se quedó completamente quieto antes de que un estremecimiento lo hiciera sacudirse y se corriera entre ambos, entre sus dedos y entre sus cuerpos, su otra mano apretaba con fuerza el cabello de Harry, besándolo profundamente, intensamente.

Harry cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo llegara hasta el éxtasis, siguiendo, segundos después, a Draco en su orgasmo.

Draco suspiró luego de unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se movió, y la mano que aún la tenía enredada en el cabello de Harry comenzó a moverse sobre su cabeza.

—Creo que ahora sí es buena idea movernos —dijo con voz soñolienta.

—Estoy de acuerdo —aceptó Harry, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

—Si no te mueves yo tampoco podré.

—¿No podemos aparecernos? —preguntó. Sin embargo se movió igual, sentándose en el sillón.

Draco negó con la cabeza, levantándose y buscando sus pantalones, colocándoselos luego de un hechizo de limpieza.

—No, hay protecciones contra las Apariciones —lo miró curioso, sonriendo—. Espero que esta falta de energía sólo sea por hoy, mañana espero que mantengas tu palabra.

—Por supuesto —dijo un poco más animado, vistiéndose también—. Siempre cumplo mi palabra, Draco —dijo con orgullo, aunque realmente no recordaba qué había prometido, pero no iba a retractarse.

—Eso espero, Harry, eso espero —dijo besándole brevemente, comenzando a caminar para su habitación.

Harry lo siguió llevando la camisa en la mano, esperaba que la habitación de Draco no estuviera muy lejos porque sólo quería dejarse caer contra un colchón y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Y si era acompañado del cálido cuerpo de Draco, mucho mejor.

Fin del caso.


	26. Chapter 26

**Título: **DHM: Departamento de homicidios mágicos.

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Pami-li

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribimos esto sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Advertencias:** Er... es el caso más sexoso de todo el fic, quedan advertidas :D.

**Notas:** Bueno, volví de mis vacaciones ^^ Pero me voy otra vez en un par de días, así que si Pami (la beta 3), me manda la siguiente parte antes de irme, la subo. De todas formas, esta parte es sólo de ellos, casi como algo por el mes del amor xD.

* * *

**DHM VI: El caso de las pociones ilegales.**

**Primera parte**

Harry no sabía qué hora era y, aunque aún no abría los ojos, sabía que no estaba en su cama ni es su casa. Lo que era más interesante: sabía que a su lado —junto a él, bajo él— había otro cuerpo.

Y era Draco, no cabían dudas. Harry podía reconocer el olor, el calor y la magia de Draco en cualquier lugar, pero no se detuvo a pensar mucho en que era la primera vez que sentía tal grado de conexión con alguna de sus parejas. Podía reconocer que Draco le importaba y mucho, y que si le preguntaban desprevenidamente, podía aceptar que lo quería, pero pensar algo a largo plazo era… de cierta forma lo asustaba. Sí, Harry también podía sentir miedo.

Se removió un poco y abrió un ojo; Draco estaba durmiendo relajadamente a su lado. Abrió el otro ojo y la imagen de Draco durmiendo boca abajo, con los brazos a los costados y la cabeza girada hacia Harry fue lo que necesitaba para recordar la promesa que había hecho la noche anterior.

Draco estaba cubierto por una sábana que no lograba esconder su delgada, pero firme y atractiva espalda, además que en la posición en que estaba, los músculos se le marcaban más.

Harry sintió su erección pulsante y unas irrefrenables ganas de acariciar, besar, lamer, morder, devorar; un sinfín de diversas ideas comenzaron a bailar en su mente. Y Harry no podía dejarlas ahí, así que se incorporó sobre la cama, desnudo y excitado, hasta ubicarse sobre las piernas de Draco y retirar la sábana con rapidez.

Colocó sus grandes manos sobre los hombros de Draco, inmovilizándolo, y se acercó al oído.

—Tengo dos ideas —susurró Harry mordiendo con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja de Draco—, y ambas terminan contigo contra el colchón —agregó.

El cuerpo de Draco se tensó ligeramente bajo el suyo al despertar, pero casi de inmediato comenzó a relajarse, estrechándose sobre el colchón y suspirando apaciblemente.

—Mmm… —murmuró, apretando la sábana brevemente entre sus dedos—. Me gustan como suenan esas ideas.

Harry volvió a morder la sensible piel de Draco y presionó su cuerpo apretando las piernas. Succionó un poco y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos por la espalda de Draco, lamiendo con su lengua la espina dorsal de éste, y haciendo que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran, al mismo tiempo que sus labios dejaban escapar otro suspiro.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto —susurró, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Me gusta como piensas —dijo Harry levantando la cabeza un segundo antes de enterrar sus dientes en el costado derecho de Draco.

Draco se rió, su pecho moviéndose.

—Me alegro que luego de tanto tiempo lo admitas.

—Siempre he admitido que tienes razón —dijo Harry deslizando una de sus manos hasta las caderas de Draco, y la otra hasta uno de sus muslos—, porque sé que te gusta pensar aquello —agregó sonriendo travieso antes lamer la espalda de Draco, tentando con seguir hacia las nalgas.

—Así que lo haces para complacerme —dijo Draco, y por su tono parecía que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro—. Sé de otras cosas que me gustaría que hicieras para complacerme —murmuró abriendo las piernas y arqueando ligeramente la espalda.

—¿Cosas cómo cuales? —preguntó Harry entrecortadamente mientras recorría el trasero de Draco con sus manos y con su lengua dirigiéndose hacia los muslos.

—Estoy seguro de que podrás adivinarlo —contestó Draco, levantando la cabeza de la almohada y mirándolo sobre su hombro, divertido.

Harry sonrió y siguió lamiendo y chupando la piel caliente bajo él.

—Puedo hacerme una idea —dijo antes de inclinar la cabeza entre las piernas de Draco y mordisquear el interior de los muslos.

Draco se rió un tanto jadeante, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el colchón.

—Sabía que no me decepcionarías.

Harry no respondió, no con palabras, al menos. Sacó la lengua y humedeció la piel de Draco luego de haber enterrado los dientes. Una de sus manos comenzó a separar las nalgas de Draco mientras su boca no dejaba de lamer, chupar y excitar.

Draco gimió con suavidad, levantando un poco el trasero para permitirle un mejor acceso. Harry gimió también, porque lo que estaba haciendo era algo demasiado íntimo y caliente como para estar indiferente. Su lengua, ansiosa por descubrir más y más, se dirigió hacia la entrada del rubio, trazando círculos alrededor del orificio. Los sonidos de succión llenaban la habitación y Harry, sin pensarlo dos veces, introdujo la lengua en el interior de Draco, separando las nalgas aún más con sus manos.

Draco se estremeció, y sus piernas se separaron más mientras un gemido profundo escapaba de sus labios. Luego maldijo algo entre dientes, y oprimió ligeramente más el trasero hacia el rostro de Harry.

Respirar era una necesidad biológica que estaba siendo efectivamente reemplazada por la necesidad de llevar a Draco hasta el límite. Harry sacó más la lengua e intentó rotarla en el interior, deseando sentir más y más de Draco. El sabor que allí había era algo único, una mezcla entre almizcle y sudor, lo que fuera; le gustaba.

Rotó otra vez la lengua y sus dedos se enterraron en las caderas de Draco con fuerza, Harry succionó una vez más y levantó la cabeza.

—Draco —jadeó—, voy a follarte —agregó incorporándose y acomodándose entre las piernas de Draco.

—¿Y qué estás esperando? —gimió Draco. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro rojo, con una expresión de placer en el rostro. Empujó su culo contra Harry, respirando entrecortadamente.

Harry no tardó en cumplir su palabra y acomodó su miembro, caliente y húmedo, frente a la dilatada entrada de Draco. Entró con una limpia y rápida embestida, Draco estaba lo suficientemente preparado como para recibirlo en su interior sin más, pero aún a y

así Harry se sentía genial rodeado por aquella cavidad. Sus codos se apoyaron en el colchón, a los costados de Draco, para evitar aplastarlo.

Draco se estremeció nuevamente, y soltó un suspiro cuando Harry estuvo por completo sobre él, sus dedos apretaban la almohada y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, soltando la respiración a través de ellos. Abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad.

—Muévete —ordenó con suavidad, empujándose contra él de nuevo y gimiendo por la sensación.

Y Harry obedeció. Comenzó a moverse con lentas, pero profundas embestidas. Sus piernas se rozaban con cada movimiento y los músculos de Harry comenzaban a arder por tanto esfuerzo.

Su polla también ardía, pero de la necesidad, y Harry estaba seguro que no duraría mucho en el interior de Draco, porque no sólo eran las acciones las que lo estaban excitando irremediablemente, sino que también los gestos incoherentes y las órdenes jadeantes.

Era demasiado; saber que Draco estaba en ese estado gracias a lo que él hacía, saber que con su boca, con su lengua, que con sus palabras, podía provocar aquello... Harry se estremeció y aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, al tiempo en que buscaba los labios de Draco para besarlos y compartir el sabor que inundaba su boca.

Draco le devolvió al beso sin vacilar, una de sus manos agarrándole la nuca para ayudarlo a profundizar su lengua en el interior de la boca de Harry y lamerlo todo, saboreándolo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, oprimiéndose contra Harry cada vez que éste embestía en su interior y jadeaba contra sus labios.

Rápidamente sus movimientos se volvieron más brutos y casi desesperados. Harry embestía profundo para golpear la próstata de Draco, y se llenaba con los gemidos que compartían dentro del ansioso beso.

Draco se separó de sus labios con un gemido, y se arqueó en la cama, moviendo las caderas bajo Harry y frotando su erección contra el colchón. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada de nuevo y gimió más audiblemente, dirigiendo una de sus manos para apretar el trasero de Harry y empujarlo más dentro de él.

—Joder —jadeó, moviéndose con más velocidad.

Al sentir la mano de Draco presionar su trasero, Harry se hundió más en el interior de Draco, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria. Extendió un poco los brazos para darse más impulso y volvió a penetrarlo con fuerza, jadeando audiblemente por el esfuerzo.

— _Así _ —siseó Draco, apretándolo con más fuerza y jadeando—… Joder —repitió, sacudiéndose mientras soltada un fuerte gemido, apretando las paredes internas de su ano al llegar al orgasmo y correrse con un sonoro ' _Harry_ '.

Harry volvió a embestir en la misma posición, pero con menos fuerza e intensidad que la primera vez, las sensaciones lo estaban sobrepasando. Sólo fue capaz de embestir una vez más y se corrió en el interior de Draco, incapaz de gemir algo coherente.

El orgasmo lo golpeó fuertemente y Harry se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Draco jadeando audiblemente.

Suspirando con suavidad, Draco deslizó de nuevo la mano que apretaba una nalga de Harry hasta su cabello, enredándola allí.

Cansadamente, Harry se retiró del interior de Draco y se acomodó a su lado y acercó sus labios a Draco, para besarlo.

Draco le respondió el beso con pereza, abriendo los ojos luego.

—No hay nada como follar en la mañana —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ciertamente —dijo Harry besándole suavemente una mejilla. Luego dejó caer la cabeza contra el colchón, se acomodó de lado colocando una mano sobre la espalda de Draco, y cerró los ojos, cansado.

—Tengo hambre —murmuró Draco, girándose para poder sentarse en la cama, y lo miró divertido—. Espero que no estés muy cansado, Potter. Porque espero follar más.

—Lo que quieras —aceptó Harry sonriendo divertido e incorporándose también. El orgasmo aún lo tenía un poco aletargado, pero luego de que recuperara un poco de fuerzas estaría bien. Porque claro, si Draco quería seguir follando, él no iba a quejarse.

*

Draco colocó la copa de vino de nuevo sobre la mesa, sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo. Era imposible no estar así de… relajado, luego de compartir todos los orgasmos que había compartido con Harry. Su cuerpo no almacenaba ni una pizca de tensión tampoco y, cuando se movía, de vez en cuando un suave dolor le indicaba el por qué y un delicioso calor se alojaba en su ingle.

Levantó la mirada y la fijó en Harry. Habían salido a la cita que programaron, luego de tontear un poco mientras se bañaban juntos y de tontear un poco más mientras se vestían —Draco jamás había tonteado así con alguien, pero, sorprendentemente, había descubierto que con Harry era bastante sencillo—. Se había decidido por llevarlo a un restaurante francés en Inglaterra, donde sabía que la comida era deliciosa y el lugar no era tan lujoso como para resultarle incómodo a alguien como Harry. Había terminado por ser una buena decisión.

—¿Y qué te parece? —preguntó mientras agarraba los cubiertos de un lado del plato, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿El lugar? —preguntó Harry acomodándose la manga de la camisa inconscientemente —menos elegante de lo que había pensado —respondió con una sonrisa.

—De nada me sirve tenerte incómodo —respondió Draco respondiéndole la sonrisa con una propia—. Pero si quieres ir a un lugar realmente elegante, podríamos hacerlo la próxima vez —Draco esperaba que Harry entendiera el significado de esa oración.

—Antes tendrías que enseñarme —dijo Harry trazando con sus dedos la superficie de uno de los cubiertos. Sonrió, como recordando algo divertido—. Hermione no logró que me aprendiera el uso de cada uno de los miles de cubiertos

—Si tanto te apetece aprender, puedo enseñarte —sonrió Draco.

—Realmente no me interesa... —dijo Harry para luego lamerse los labios—, pero siempre puedo obtener algún beneficio.

Draco masticó algo de su comida antes de responder. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer con Harry —además de lo obvio— eran ese tipo de insinuaciones.

—¿Beneficios como cuáles?

—Mmm...—Harry se llevó un poco de comida a la boca y masticó con lentitud —, creo que puedes imaginarte claramente qué tipo de beneficios podría obtener de ti...

Draco fingió pensar en su respuesta.

—Pero que tú me digas es algo muy diferente a imaginarme —dijo, apretando ligeramente los labios—. Y me gusta más tener todo claro —lo último lo agregó con una sonrisa.

—Claro —dijo Harry dejando el cubierto a un lado, luego se inclinó ligeramente hacia Draco, como si fuera a confiarle un secreto—. Lo diría, pero creo que este no es el mejor lugar para contarte qué es lo que me gustaría hacer contigo...

Luego de reírse, Draco pensó que tenía un punto.

—Supongo que las acciones dicen más que las palabras, de todas formas —comentó, tomando un sorbo de vino.

—Cuando quieras lo comprobamos —dijo Harry antes de volver a comer un poco más.

—Siendo Gryffindor sabes todo al respecto, ¿cierto?

—Considerando que lo has comprobado, puedo tomar eso como un halago.

—Ciertamente —afirmó Draco, dirigiéndole una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer mañana?

—¿Tienes algún plan en mente? —preguntó Harry como toda respuesta.

—¿Lo tienes tú? —le devolvió Draco con una ceja enarcada.

Harry soltó una divertida carcajada, reclinando suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Si seguimos así, ninguno responderá ―dijo Harry.

—¿Por qué no quieres decir lo que piensas?

—No tengo ningún plan para mañana que no sea quedarme contigo —declaró Harry mirándolo sin rastros de diversión.

Draco se recostó en el respaldar de la silla, devolviéndole la mirada. Aún le costaba expresar ese tipo de cosas que Harry decía casi sin dificultad, pero suponía que esa era otra de las diferencias que los caracterizaban.

—Es un buen plan —accedió con una ligera sonrisa—. Y bastante placentero.

—Me agrada que pienses eso —respondió Harry esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, hasta que Harry, luego de tomar un poco de vino, lo miró entrecerrando los ojos unos segundos antes de preguntar:

—¿Cuántos años viviste en Italia?

Draco detuvo los cubiertos sobre el plato un momento, sorprendido por la pregunta. No debería asombrarle tanto que Harry intentara conocer más sobre su pasado, él también estaba interesado en el de Harry, después de todo.

—Unos tres años —respondió, pensando en su apartamento en Sicilia. Aún pagaba la renta, era algo sentimental y estúpido, pero no quería deshacerse de él—. Antes estaba en Alemania, donde vive Pansy Parkinson, seguro la recuerdas.

—Sí, claro que sí —dijo sonriendo ligero—, cuando estábamos en el colegio, pensaba que terminarías casándote con ella.

Por un tiempo Draco había pensado lo mismo.

—Pansy es una buena amiga —admitió, pensando en ella. Hacía tiempo no la veía, ni a ella, ni a Theo o a Millicent—. Y hubo un tiempo en el que experimentamos un poco. Gracias a ella me di cuenta que definitivamente no me gustan las mujeres.

—Tendré que agradecerle, entonces.

Draco se rió.

—Si no hubiese sido ella, hubiese sido otra —lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿Qué pasó contigo y Ginny Weasley?

—Supongo que lo mismo —dijo encogiendo los hombros—. Aunque ella se dio cuenta primero que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar.

Draco sonrió, preguntándose si alguien podía ser tan despistado como para no saber que le atraen más los hombres que las mujeres.

—Siempre pensé que te casarías con ella —admitió, masticando luego de llevarse un pedazo de comida a la boca—, y tendrías una docena de hijos. ¿Qué hacías a los veintisiete años aún soltero?

—Yo también pensé que me casaría con ella, y que tendría un montón de hijos —sonrió—. ¿Y qué hacía

soltero? Supongo que nadie me ha mantenido interesado por mucho tiempo.

—¿Y qué ocurrió con Mark? —preguntó ladeando ligeramente el rostro.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Queríamos cosas diferentes.

—Tú no querías un compromiso y él sí —respondió de inmediato, conocía eso de 'queríamos cosas diferentes'.

—Sí, así fue —declaró Harry—. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—¿Qué hay de mí? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

—¿Por qué estás soltero a los veintisiete?

Draco jugó con la servilleta sobre sus piernas, moviéndola entre sus dedos. ¿Por qué aún estaba soltero?

—Soy una persona muy exigente —respondió sincero—. Y hasta ahora ningún hombre me ha hecho querer quedarme con él luego de unos meses.

—Hasta ahora... —repitió Harry, mirándolo. Luego preguntó: — ¿Por qué volviste a Inglaterra? Cuando te llamé, pensé que te negarías.

Draco le devolvió la mirada. No tenía idea de cuánto duraría con Harry, y no quería mentirle y decirle que él lo hacía sentir de esa manera, porque sólo habían pasado unas semanas y, aunque ahora no le interesaba estar con nadie más, no podía decir lo mismo dentro de algunos meses. Decidió que lo mejor era seguir el cambio de tema de Harry.

—Deberías saberlo —respondió, cerrando los ojos brevemente—. Cuando me gradué, nadie quiso darme trabajo. Ni el Ministerio, ni nadie. Y cuando me contactaste, me diste la oportunidad perfecta de hacer que el Ministro y todos los demás se comieran sus palabras —sonrió, antes de añadir—; por supuesto, también está el hecho de que Harry Potter me había pedido a mí ayuda, y que lo hicieras llamó lo suficiente mi atención.

—Cuando te contacté, no pensé en tu nombre —dijo Harry determinado—, pensé en tu trabajo, que era lo importante en esa situación. Discriminar a las personas por su apellido es una estupidez.

—Ciertamente, pero la guerra había terminado hacía menos de un año y nadie quería asociarse con antiguos Mortífagos.

—Luego de la guerra, pensé vivir en el mundo muggle y alejarme del mundo mágico, pero no pude hacerlo. También pensé en dedicarme al Quidditch, pero al final terminé con lo que siempre había deseado.

—Ambas opciones eran bastante predecibles —comentó Draco, terminando el último trozo de su comida y limpiándose suavemente con una servilleta. Tomó un sorbo de vino—. Excepto la primera, realmente nunca imaginé que quisieras recluirte en el mundo muggle.

—Supongo que estaba un poco cansado —dijo antes de beber un poco de vino, luego suspiró—. ¿Qué haremos esta noche?

—Pensé en tener otra noche de increíble sexo —respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿O tienes otra idea?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Me parece una estupenda idea.

—Eso pensé.

Harry jugueteó con la copa de vino entre sus dedos antes de dejarla sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo, parecía estar planeando algo.

—¿Te gusta jugar, Draco? —preguntó levantando la vista lentamente, pero cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en él, brillaban retadores.

Draco sintió cómo su ingle daba un fuerte tirón y su cuerpo se calentaba. Sólo con esas pocas palabras de Harry, su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera.

—Depende del juego —respondió con cuidado, algo sofocado.

Los labios de Harry se abrieron ligeramente, como si estuviera midiendo las palabras antes de decirlas.

—Eso creí —. Sonrió malditamente y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

Esa sonrisa no ayudaba a calmar su excitación. Draco tomó otro sorbo de vino, intentando refrescarse.

—Debo suponer que a ti te gusta bastante jugar.

—Depende qué entiendas por juego, depende de la persona con quién esté, depende de lo cómodo que me sienta —dijo vagamente—, pero sí, me gusta bastante jugar.

Bueno, Draco debía admitir que eso sonaba interesante. Se lamió los labios.

―Siempre me ha gustado experimentar ―le confesó, sonriéndole de medio lado.

―Lo mismo digo ―dijo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Draco no podía esperar para regresar a su casa con Harry.

*

Algunos minutos después, Draco y Harry se Aparecieron en casa de Draco. Harry no entendía muy bien porqué Draco seguía viviendo en aquella casa tan gigantesca. Debía reconocer que era majestuosa y hermosa y que en realidad sí podía comprender por qué Draco seguía allí, considerando que era el último Malfoy…

Pero todas aquellas divagaciones quedaron recluidas en la profundidad de su mente. Iba a pasar otra noche con Draco, y aquello se estaba volviendo una agradable costumbre.

Miró a su alrededor intentando ubicarse; estaban en la misma sala donde se habían Aparecido el jueves anterior.

Harry fijó los ojos en Draco y sin medir palabras, se acercó violentamente a él y lo besó. Aquella noche sí que tenía ganas de jugar.

Draco duró un momento quieto por la sorpresa, antes de comenzar a regresarle el beso con igual frenesí. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y con el otro le agarró la nuca, acercándolo a su cuerpo y profundizando el beso.

Movió una pierna para rozar la entrepierna de Draco, pero también para comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación del rubio.

―Vamos a tu habitación ―dijo Harry aunque ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia allí. Avanzaban lento, porque no dejaron de estar enredados en un fuerte abrazo.

Draco sólo murmuró una afirmación, antes de presionar sus labios sobre el cuello de Harry y succionar suavemente. Éste inclinó el cuello hacia atrás para darle más espacio y detuvo sus movimientos unos segundos para disfrutar de aquella atención. Luego siguió caminando.

Separándose abruptamente, Draco tomó la mano de Harry y comenzó a dirigirlos hacia su habitación, jalándolo del brazo.

―Si seguimos así nunca llegaremos ―explicó con una sonrisa, mirándolo brevemente.

Cuando estaban acercándose hacia la puerta, Harry se detuvo tan abruptamente como Draco lo había hecho antes y sujetó al rubio desde los hombros, empujándolo firmemente contra la puerta antes de atacar su boca con ansiedad, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Draco gimió dentro del beso, apretando la espalda de Harry entre sus dedos y devolviéndole el beso con igual voracidad.

La puerta se abrió sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera algún movimiento para conseguirlo, tal vez la magia del lugar o la necesidad que sentían sus cuerpos lo habían conseguido.

Entraron avanzando torpemente, besándose y comenzando a quitarse la ropa. Draco casi le arrancó la túnica sobre la cabeza, comenzando a tocar su pecho y besándole de nuevo, succionando su labio inferior con fuerza antes de morderlo.

Harry se sacó los zapatos casi sin detener el beso, y sus manos estaban cerca de romper la túnica de Draco, demasiado excitado como para detenerse a separar botón por botón. Draco soltó un suave gruñido y buscó su varita dentro de su bolsillo, ondeándola y murmurando un hechizo que hizo desaparecer sus ropas, luego sonrió con arrogancia.

―Mucho mejor ―susurró, acariciando con sus dedos uno de los pezones de Harry, besándole la quijada y acercándose a su cuerpo.

Llegaron hasta la cama y Harry empujó a Draco sobre el colchón inclinándose sobre él, pero sin rozar mayormente sus cuerpos, lo estaba observando con avidez mientras se mantenía apoyado sobre las rodillas y los brazos.

―Voy a besarte ―avisó antes de volver a unir sus labios―, voy a morderte ―jadeó interrumpiendo el beso y mordiendo el labio inferior de Draco. Luego retomó el beso, explorando la boca de Draco como si fuera la primera vez, y tragándose todas las palabras que quería decir, todo lo que pensaba hacerle aquella noche.

Las manos de Draco subieron hasta sus hombros, apretando antes de deslizarse por su espalda, acariciando todos los músculos marcados hasta llegar a sus caderas. Sus labios se movían bajo los de Harry, dejándole tomar el control y abriendo su boca para la lengua de él.

Harry bajó las caderas hasta que su miembro duro y caliente rozó con el de Draco, aquel contacto le arrancó un delicioso gemido de la garganta y le recordó que quería lograr que Draco gimiera más y más fuerte, hasta desbordarse de placer, así que volvió a separar sus cuerpos y luego de ver las dilatadas pupilas de Draco, se deslizó hacia abajo, hasta que su rostro estuvo frente a la erección de éste.

Draco lo miró jadeante, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración agitada. Su piel estaba ligeramente sonrosada, y sus manos se dirigieron a la cabeza de Harry. Entreabrió los labios.

―Harry ―casi gimió.

―No te muevas ―dijo Harry en voz baja pero firme. Luego sujetó las caderas de Draco con fuerza, abrió la boca y sacó la lengua para lamer concienzudamente la punta del pene húmedo que se erguía frente a él.

Draco soltó un siseó, su rostro enrojeciendo un poco más y sus dedos apretaron más el cabello de Harry. Pero no movió sus caderas, aunque su respiración se agitó aún más y pequeños gemidos salían de entre sus labios.

Harry abrió un poco más la boca y succionó. Sus manos aumentaron la fuerza con que presionaban las caderas de Draco, probablemente quedarían marcas. Le gustaba dar órdenes, y en especial con Draco había deseado hacerlo, porque no sería fácil, porque Draco jamás se rendiría y Harry no esperaba que lo hiciera. No era que quisiera dominarlo ni controlarlo, sabía que era imposible, sólo quería que Draco se deshiciera bajo él, disfrutando de las recompensas y de los castigos.

Soltando un profundo gemido, Draco liberó a Harry, para poder agarrar la sábana que cubría el colchón con fuerza. Sus muslos temblaban un poco, seguramente intentando controlar sus caderas de moverse y presionar más su erección dentro de la boca de Harry. Éste sonrió internamente porque Draco estaba siguiéndolo, participando del juego. Al final, siempre habían cosas que se disfrutaban más cuando se realizaban con un compañero.

Harry dejó de presionar la polla de Draco entre sus labios y la dejó libre. La observó unos segundos antes de volver a acercarse y soplar con lentitud sobre la sensible piel. Una de sus manos acunó los testículos y su lengua lamió toda la extensión del pene.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Draco, y sus caderas se alzaron, empujándolas contra Harry, al mismo tiempo que un gemido se escapaba de sus labios.

―Joder ―murmuró, incorporándose con los brazos apoyados en la cama.

Harry detuvo sus movimientos y se incorporó levemente, mirando a Draco con las pupilas dilatadas de deseo.

Se apoyó en las rodillas y en los brazos, como había hecho en un principio y se acercó a Draco.

―Dije que no te movieras ―dijo lenta y claramente.

―Lo sé ―respondió Draco, de igual modo. Un desafío brillaba en sus ojos. Y para Harry, un reto era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

Se inclinó a besar a Draco, pero el beso no fue más que un violento choque de labios y dientes.

―No vuelvas a hacerlo ―respondió. Aunque interiormente deseaba que se moviera. Que lo contradijera, que lo probara.

Volvió a su posición entre las piernas de Draco, apoyó las manos a los costados de sus caderas, abrió la boca y se tragó toda la extensión de la polla de Draco, relajando los músculos de la garganta y cerrando los ojos.

Draco gimió, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus hombros, y sus dedos de apretaron en su piel.

La mano derecha de Harry recorrió la piel de Draco desde el hueso de la cadera hasta el interior de los muslos, sus dedos tocaron superficialmente sus testículos antes de acunarlos nuevamente y jalarlos con suavidad. Harry chupó con fuerza, rotando la lengua alrededor del pene que mantenía atrapado en su boca. Sentía el sabor salado del preseminal mezclándose con su saliva; era un sabor indescriptible, porque no era delicioso, no en sí mismo, pero era adictivo porque eran ellos mezclándose.

Repentinamente, las caderas de Draco se levantaron de nuevo, su cuerpo sudado y sus manos aferradas aún a los hombros de Harry mientras un profería un gemido.

Lo había hecho, el muy Slytherin lo había hecho; se había movido a pesar de sus advertencias. Y Harry no dudaba que lo había hecho para probar hasta dónde llegaba.

Harry dejó de succionar de inmediato y liberó la erección. Sus dedos también se separaron de la piel de Draco. Ambas acciones fueron lentas, perezosas, como si Harry no quisiera separarse de ese cuerpo.

Lo miró con detención, pensando si realmente Draco estaba dispuesto a que continuara. Se arriesgó.

―Date la vuelta, Draco ―ordenó arrodillándose a un lado del rubio.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Draco por un momento, y duró unos segundos sin moverse, antes de temblar ligeramente e incorporarse de nuevo. Lo miró a los ojos, como si quisiera descubrir algo que Harry escondía, antes de darse la vuelta con lentitud y observarlo sobre su hombro. Su expresión era ligeramente seria, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas y lo dilatado de sus pupilas le hacían ver lo excitado que estaba.

Harry se acercó más a Draco, nervioso, coló una mano bajo el estómago y apoyó otra sobre la cadera.

―Dobla las rodillas ―volvió a ordenar con voz trémula. No sabía si estaba cruzando los límites. Esperaba que no, y no era solamente por lo excitado que estaba.

Draco obedeció luego de un momento, pero obedeció.

Harry sentía que estaba jugando con fuego y que iba a quemarse. Pero no podía detenerse. Deslizó la mano que anteriormente acariciaba la cadera de Draco hasta su nalga, donde trazó unos suaves círculos con las yemas de los dedos. Era incapaz de hablar, así que buscó en la mirada de Draco algún signo de aceptación o de molestia. O cualquier cosa que lo orientara.

Lo que encontró en sus ojos fue algo parecido a la... confianza. Draco le sonrió, y su mano se dirigió a la de Harry, que seguía en su nalga, apretándola contra su piel.

―Te dije que me gustaba experimentar ―dijo, con la voz mucho más ronca de lo usual.

Con eso bastaba; con la confianza de sus ojos y la aceptación en sus palabras.

Harry asintió ligeramente y alzó la mano unos treinta centímetros, luego dejó caer la palma abierta sobre la piel de Draco. El ruido de aquel choque resonó en la habitación.

La mano de Draco voló hasta el muslo de Harry, donde apretó. La nalgada había causado que todo el aire escapara de sus pulmones, y tragó duro antes de comenzar a respirar entrecortadamente, su espalda bajando y subiendo, su piel calentándose aún más.

La mano que sujetaba el estómago de Draco se deslizó hasta encontrarse con la mano que apretaba en su muslo y entrelazó los dedos.

No sabía si seguir, quería hacerlo, claro que quería... una más y luego aliviar el dolor que había causado; aliviar y transformar aquello en placer y más placer.

Sin pensar en nada más, y perdiéndose en la vista del cuerpo de Draco, Harry volvió a alzar la mano derecha y volvió a golpear la, ahora, sonrosada piel.

La respuesta del cuerpo de Draco al momento en el que la mano de Harry golpeó contra su piel, fue casi una repetición de la anterior. Excepto, quizá, que esa vez también soltó un gemido ahogado. Tenía los labios separados, intentando respirar, y sentía su cuerpo como si estuviera en fuego.

Por alguna razón, lo que le parecía más íntimo en ese momento, mientras la mano de Harry seguía sobre su nalga, no era la confianza que le había otorgado a Harry para permitirle que lo castigara —aunque era íntima— o el calor de su palma sobre su piel enfebrecida, ni siquiera su posición. Lo que más le parecía íntimo, era la forma en la que Harry había entrelazado sus dedos sobre su muslo, sin pensarlo dos veces, con tanta facilidad.

Draco había tenido la suficiente cantidad de amantes a lo largo de su vida, como para saber que no todos hacían esos pequeños gestos que lo dejaban sin respiración. Harry era diferente, y sólo por eso era que se encontraban en esa situación.

La mano que lo había golpeado se detuvo unos segundos sobre su piel lastimada y la acarició en un lento vaivén. Luego se alejó de él y Harry cambió de posición, volviendo a ubicarse entre sus piernas, pero sin permitir que Draco las estirara.

Draco se lo permitió, soltando un suave suspiro. Podía sentir cómo su nalga comenzaba a escocer ligeramente, y la sentía más caliente que el resto de su cuerpo. Miró a Harry por sobre su hombro, preguntándose qué haría y temblando ligeramente por la expectación.

Harry se lamió los labios y lo sujetó por las caderas antes de inclinarse y lamer la nalga golpeada.

Dejando escapar el aliento por su boca, Draco se giró de nuevo, el cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos mientras jadeaba. Era placentera la sensación de la saliva de Harry cuando el aire en la habitación la enfriaba, y esa lengua... Joder.

Harry lamió un poco más, hasta que toda la superficie estuvo humedecida y enfriada, luego acercó la boca hasta su entrada sin tocarla.

Draco apretó los dientes, conteniendo las ganas de empujar su trasero. Aún podía recordar esa mañana, cuando Harry había usado tan bien su lengua, y si no hubiese estado ya más duro que una roca, ese recuerdo le habría hecho endurecerse más.

La lengua de Harry ensalivó un poco más el exterior de su entrada y luego se alejó de ella, penetrándolo de una vez con dos dedos y haciendo que Draco gimiera y se arqueara. Los dedos de Harry también eran muy talentosos. Con la mano desocupada, se sostuvo de la cabecera de la cama, empujándose contra sus dedos.

Los dedos comenzaron a extender su interior, abriéndolo rápidamente. Harry estaba jadeando y movía los dedos cada vez más rápido, con ansiedad. Introdujo un tercer dedo y los hundió hasta la base, una y dos veces, para luego sacarlos con brusquedad.

Soltando un tembloroso gemido, Draco se acomodó mejor sobre el colchón, separando más las rodillas y sosteniéndose con ambas manos de la cabecera de la cama. Miró a Harry sobre su hombro, lamiéndose los labios.

―¿Qué esperas? ―preguntó, y se sorprendió por lo ronca que sonaba su voz.

―Nada, sólo estaba mirándote...―dijo antes de penetrarlo de una profunda y rápida embestida que fue acompañada con un gruñido de placer.

Draco gimió. No había nada en el mundo como la sensación de ser llenado de esa forma. Respirando entrecortadamente, se empujó contra Harry, intentando hacer que comenzara a moverse. Y Harry se movió, como si hubiera entendido lo que deseaba. Sus embestidas eran rápidas y profundas. Las manos de Harry lo sujetaban firme desde las caderas, presionando y dirigiendo su cuerpo para enterrarse más profundo.

Su mano derecha se dirigió por cuenta propia a la de Harry, la cual sostenía sus caderas con tanta fuerza que seguramente marcaría aún más los hematomas que ya tenía allí. Entrelazó sus dedos, apretando, su cuerpo arqueándose y moviéndose contra el de Harry con el mismo ritmo, mientras que su mente lo único que registraba era placer.

Harry presionó su mano contra la de Draco e inclinó su cuerpo hasta que su pecho tocó la espalda de éste. Luego, dándose más empuje con la cabecera de la cama, Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sonoros gemidos salían de sus labios.

La boca de Harry estaba dejando ligeros besos sobre su hombro derecho, ahogando contra su piel los gemidos que escapaban por su garganta. Luego soltó el agarre que tenía sobre sus caderas y dirigió la mano que Draco estaba sujetando hacia su miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo.

Las caderas de Draco se movieron por cuenta propia, masturbándose contra la mano de Harry para luego penetrarse más con su erección. Su piel se sentía hirviendo, y gotas de sudor resbalaban por su pecho y su rostro, donde sentía el cabello adherido a su piel. Sabía que no duraría mucho más, había estado excitado desde hacía mucho tiempo y la forma en la que Harry lo estaba follando sólo empeoraba su excitación.

Harry continuó los movimientos, sincronizándolos. Los suaves besos que estaba dejando sobre Draco se transformaron rápidamente en desesperadas mordidas al tiempo que embestía con más rapidez y Draco no podía soportarlo más, eran demasiadas sensaciones a la vez, todas generadas por Harry. Con su cuerpo, su lengua, sus labios, sus dedos. Un estremecimiento lo sacudió con rudeza, y espasmos lo invadieron por completo mientras sentía el comienzo del orgasmo. Gritó de placer, mordiéndose el labio y apretando con fuerza los dedos de Harry, aún entrelazados con los suyos.

―Draco ―gimió Harry moviendo las caderas y profundizando la embestida si es que eso era posible. Luego se incorporó un poco sin dejar de masturbarlo ni de follárselo―. Draco ―repitió con esfuerzo susurrando y respirando entrecortadamente.

Se corrió con fuerza, su cuerpo llenándose de placer mientras aún sentía a Harry moviéndose dentro de él. Gimió, el agarre de su mano sobre la madera debilitándose y haciéndole perder ligeramente el equilibrio.

Harry se quedó quieto un segundo antes de golpear con fuerza dentro de él, corriéndose en su interior.

Intentando recobrar el aliento ―y el equilibrio― Draco podía sentir perfectamente el pecho de Harry a su espalda, su respiración en su cuello, sus manos sobre él. Lo podía sentir aún dentro de su cuerpo. Sus dedos entrelazados... Bajando la mirada hacia sus manos, Draco sintió un extraño calor invadirlo que no tenía nada que ver con la excitación.

Harry terminó de correrse dentro de Draco gimiendo audiblemente y su cuerpo estremeciéndose, casi dejándose caer sobre Draco, lo que le hizo perder definitivamente el poco equilibrio que había logrado mantener, y cayó sobre la cama, su rostro enterrándose en el colchón.

Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron y derrumbaron sobre la cama, hasta que Harry salió de su interior y rodó lánguidamente a su lado.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro y abrió un ojo para enfocar a Harry.

Éste sonrió tímidamente, mientras tranquilizaba su respiración.

―¿Vas a quedarte? ―preguntó, sintiendo frío cuando el aire de la habitación golpeaba con su sudada espalda. Suponía que la respuesta era sí, por lo que Harry había dicho en el restaurante.

―Quiero quedarme ―respondió, atrayendo su varita con un silencio _accio_ y limpiándolos con igualmente silencioso _fregotego_.

Draco se incorporó un poco, enderezando las sábanas que habían quedado desordenadas sobre la cama y pasó una sobre ellos. Luego se dejó caer cansado en la cama. No sabía qué decir.

Al parecer Harry tampoco, porque lo único que hizo fue acercarse más a Draco y quedarse en silencio mirándolo.

Dirigiéndole una sonrisa divertida, Draco levantó una mano, trazando una línea sobre la mejilla de Harry. Aún estaba algo sonrosada.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó con suavidad.

―Me gusta estar contigo ―respondió Harry con seriedad, como si aquellas obvias palabras escondieran algo más.

―A mí también ―respondió Draco sincero, suspirando. Luego sonrió lascivamente―. Si hubiese sabido que eras así de bueno en la cama, no habría puesto tantos peros al comienzo.

―Sólo tenías que preguntar ―dijo imitando su sonrisa.

―Las acciones dicen más que las palabras... ¿No es esa una filosofía Gryffindor? Primero tenías que mostrarme tus habilidades.

―Bueno, creo que ya te he demostrado lo que puedo hacer...

―Ciertamente ―dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

―Y espero poder seguir haciéndolo.

―Eso espero ―Draco no quería hablar sobre el futuro, nunca había sido lo tuyo. Sólo sabía que por el momento, estaba muy bien con Harry. Cerró los ojos, sentía que en cualquier momento podría quedarse dormido.

Harry no agregó nada más, simplemente se quedó a su lado. Draco buscó la mano de Harry sobre el colchón, agarrándola antes de suspirar. Comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

*

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	27. Chapter 27

**Título: **DHM: Departamento de homicidios mágicos.

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Pami-li

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribimos esto sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Notas:** Sé que dije que este capítulo lo subiría al volver de mis vacaciones, bien, volví hace más de dos semanas, pero... yo soy de Chile, comprenderán que con el terremoto no me daban muchas ganas de corregir el capítulo beteado y subirlo. Por suerte a mi y a mi familia (y a las chilenas del fandom en español) no nos pasó nada grave ;)

El siguiente capítulo lo subiré el 17 de Marzo, probablemente. Muchas gracias por leernos y que estén muy bien :D.

* * *

**DHM VI: El caso de las pociones ilegales.**

**Segunda parte**

El sábado se había despertado tomado de la mano de otra persona, o más bien se había despertado por que su brazo estaba quedándose sin circulación, siendo aplastado por otro cuerpo.

Draco y él habían dormido uno al lado del otro; Harry no recordaba muy bien cuándo había sido la última vez que se despertó tantas veces seguidas al lado de la misma persona. No lo recordaba para nada y tampoco estaba dispuesto a pensarlo más. Ahora ―actualmente― estaba con Draco y, aunque no sabía si iba a durar más tiempo, estaba feliz. Y no era sólo por el maravilloso sexo. Ni por los grandiosos orgasmos. Ni siquiera porque Harry se había sentido completo dando órdenes y compartiendo aquella intimidad y confianza… No, era la suma de todo aquello y más, pequeñas cosas como el calor y la fuerza que transmitían sus manos entrelazadas. O como la confianza en los ojos de Draco.

Harry estaba en su cama, solo, la mañana del domingo. Sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría Teddy para pasar el día con él. Había decidido, que si se daba la ocasión, le contaría que Draco era su primo, o tal vez debería preguntarle primero a Andrómeda, ya vería. Por ahora intentaba aprovechar aquellos minutos de soledad y tranquilidad que le quedaban antes de que el pequeño torbellino multicolor que era Teddy entrara a su apartamento y saltara sobre él, ya que dada toda la actividad física de los días anteriores, estaba agotado.

Sexo en la cama. En la sala. En la ducha. ¡Había follado en la Mansión Malfoy! Y aquello no podía importarle menos. En aquel lugar ya no había nada que lo atormentase, al contrario, había alguien que lo complacía y complementaba como pocos lo habían logrado.

A Harry le costaba encontrar pareja. Por eso a los veintisiete años seguía soltero. Draco le había preguntado aquello y Harry no dijo más que la verdad, con otras palabras claro; se aburría. Luego de algunas semanas ―y en tres ocasiones, algunos meses― de compartir con la misma persona comenzaba a sentir que no había nada nuevo, nada interesante y nada que le retara a seguir con la relación.

No es que todo se tratase de un reto, meditó Harry girándose en la cama y abriendo las cortinas con un movimiento de su muñeca derecha, pero él, como Gryffindor. estaba condenado a _necesitar _aventura. A necesitar y buscar cosas y situaciones nuevas cada día. Y claro, Draco Malfoy, hasta ahora, jamás lo había defraudado.

Volvió a girarse en la cama y sonrió contra las sábanas al sentir los músculos de sus brazos adoloridos. Bueno, los de sus brazos y bastantes otros más. Sabía que era repetitivo, pero eran sus pensamientos, y ahí no tenía que censurarse ni callar; le gustaba Draco, le gustaba follar a Draco. Y sí, ahora podía decirlo sin sentir que había perdido el control, le gustaba que Draco lo follara, aunque había sucedido sólo una vez. Pero había sucedido que era lo que contaba. Entonces, y como era su intención pensar desde un comienzo, pero cuando pensaba en Harry —muy seguido últimamente― sus pensamientos divagaban sobre todo y nada, y extrañamente incluso aquellas divagaciones terminaban en Draco. Con Draco. Dentro de Draco. Y joder, volvía a pensar en sexo. No, no en sexo. En sexo con Draco, que no era lo mismo.

Y es que recordaba totalmente cómo se habían sostenido de la mano mientras uno ordenaba y el otro obedecía, mientras uno castigaba con una mezcla de dolor y placer y el otro cedía el control, control que en caso de Draco jamás cedería por completo a Harry. Porque Harry sabía que aunque él estuviera arriba, que aunque él estuviera dominando… Draco tenía control sobre él. Las respuestas de Draco determinarían las reacciones de Harry. Y aquello le encantaba aún más.

Suspiró y dejó los labios entreabiertos, decidido que para el próximo fin de semana lo invitaría a comerse un helado junto a Teddy, porque aunque estar con Draco era adictivo, estar con Teddy era algo que también necesitaba.

Luego de tomar aquella decisión, y como si estuviera planificado, sintió las barreras de su casa titilar y luego un vendaval entrar a su habitación. Lo siguiente que supo es que Teddy estaba saltando en la cama sobre él.

*

Harry bebió un poco más de su cerveza de mantequilla mientras escuchaba a Ron hablar del último partido de Quidditch de los Chudley Cannons. Teddy estaba escuchando a George y al señor Weasley alternativamente. Uno le hablaba sobre algún aparato muggle y el otro intentaba convencerlo para que le dejara estudiar sus cabellos azules.

George, a pesar de los años y de la falta de de Fred, seguía con la tienda de bromas, cada día más y más exitosa. Y claro, seguía tan travieso como antes.

Volvió a beber de su cerveza y paseó los ojos por la sala, mirando a Ginny que conversaba con Hermione y la señora Weasley en la sala. Pensó que quizás debería decirle a ella lo de Draco; para contárselo a los demás necesitaría un aliado, y Ginny estaba en la misma situación que él…

Iba a preguntarle a Ron sobre qué hablaba ahora ―porque se había perdido completamente― cuando Teddy llegó corriendo, y carcajeándose, hacia él. Y permaneció sentado sobre sus piernas tironeando su manga y llamando su atención ―compitiendo con Ron―, hasta que Herms se levantó de donde estaba y llegó hasta donde estaba Ron.

Teddy sonrió porque al fin tenía la atención de Harry sólo para él mientras Hermione le comentaba algo al oído a Ron. A Harry, aquella actitud le parecía sospechosa. Y su teoría se comprobó cuando un tímido Ron carraspeó llamando la atención de todos.

―Con Herms queremos contarles algo… ―comenzó Ron apretando la mano de su esposa entre la suya con evidente nerviosismo. Harry a veces olvidaba que Ron era un adulto.

Harry lo miró. Eran sus mejores amigos, de toda la vida. Había presenciado la evolución de sus amigos, la madurez. El momento en que aceptaron lo que sentían. El momento en que se casaron con él como testigo. Y ahora era partícipe de algo aún más importante. De algo esperado por años por la familia Weasley.

Hermione, con las mejillas coloradas, el cabello alborotado, una mano junto a la de Ron y la otra acariciando su abdomen… Ron con voz emotiva y orgullo, anunciando que la familia al fin tendría un nuevo miembro.

Y ya; ahí estaba todo el misterio. ¡Iban a ser padres!

Harry se levantó junto a todos los demás y sala se llenó de felicitaciones primero, e historias de Ron cuando bebé después.

*

Draco miró la cajetilla de cigarrillos sobre la mesa con algo de sorpresa. Las últimas semanas había olvidado por completo fumar, o más bien, no lo había olvidado, sino que no había necesitado fumar. Debía admitir que desde que había ido a Inglaterra, fumar había consistido en una actividad en la que se satisfacía únicamente cuando estaba estresado, y con todo el sexo que había tenido los últimos días… Bueno, era normal que no sintiera una necesidad de hacerlo en ese momento.

Aún así, separó un cigarrillo del resto y lo encendió, dando una calada. Cerró los ojos, saboreando el momento, e imaginó que aún podía sentir el suave tintineo en su cuerpo que le indicaba lo placentero que había sido acostarse con Harry.

Suspirando suavemente y dejando salir de entre sus labios el humo, consideró llamar a Pansy. Hacía semanas que no hablaba con ella, y comparado con todo el tiempo que solían pasar juntos en Sicilia, se imaginaba que no estaría muy contenta por eso. No que él pudiera culparla, después de todo, ambos eran tan amigos porque tenían gustos similares, y si había algo que Draco no soportaba, era que se olvidaran de él.

Tal vez debía escribirle una carta larga y listo, Pansy sabía cuánto le desagradaba hablar por Red Flu. Y de todas formas en Navidad se iban a encontrar, como siempre. Estaba seguro de que con un buen regalo, Pansy perdonaría su falta de comunicación para con ella… No lo podían culpar de atrasar un poco el momento en que se encontraran, sólo de pensar en que le tenía que contar lo que ahora tenía con Harry...

Se recostó en el sofá y miró el techo. Pansy no sería la única, todos sus antiguos compañeros Slytherin también mostrarían su incredulidad, y no que Draco pudiera culparlos, no por la forma en la que ambos —tanto Harry como él— se habían odiado tanto en el colegio. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, y dejó caer la cabeza contra el asiento.

Desde un comienzo sabía que esa relación no iba a ser sencilla. Harry aún no sabía lo de su madre —y sólo de pensar en contárselo a alguien hacía que una desagradable acidez subiera por su garganta— aunque estaba seguro de que habría escuchado algo al respecto, no le gustaban sus amigos —no estaba seguro en cuanto a Blaise, pero si él estaba citando a Weasley suponía que al menos debía soportarlo— y no tenían mucho en común. Aún así…

Al menos en la cama compaginaban perfectamente.

Frotándose los ojos, Draco ignoró la voz en su mente que le indicaba que una relación no podía basarse sólo en sexo, y se deshizo de lo último del cigarrillo. Si quería evitar que una Pansy llegara irrumpiendo su casa —o peor, su lugar de trabajo— tendría que comenzar a escribirle esa carta desde ya. También aprovecharía y le escribiría a los demás, era lo menos que se merecían luego de su apoyo en el pasado.

*

Era lunes y seguía cansado. O quizás debería decir que estaba cansado porque el fin de semana no había descansado absolutamente nada. Porque claro, el domingo se la había pasado corriendo de un lugar a otro con Teddy, como si los días anteriores no hubiera hecho ejercicio suficiente para toda la semana, aunque no tenía ningún problema con ejercitarse a diario...

Harry se desperezó y bostezó audiblemente. Se sacó los lentes y se talló los ojos. Estaba en su oficina, sentado en el borde del escritorio mientras esperaba que el café estuviera listo.

Había llegado hacía algunos minutos y al llegar, lo primero que vio fue una carpeta azul con una nota sobre su escritorio.

Las carpetas azules eran distintivas del cuerpo de aurores, él usaba carpetas amarillo pálido para diferenciarlas. El caso era que sobre la dichosa carpeta había una nota dirigida hacia él, pidiendo ayuda en un caso.

No tenían nada que hacer, ayudar en lo que fuera ese caso no sería mala idea.

La puerta que conectaba con la oficina de Draco se abrió, y éste se asomó por ella dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice. Sus ojos brillaban.

―Buenos días ―lo saludó con educación, pasando adelante―. ¿Nueva misión?

―Hola ―respondió Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa. Luego se acercó a la cafetera y se sirvió una taza―. Nos piden ayuda ―agregó.

―¿Quiénes? ―preguntó con curiosidad, acercándose a la silla frente al escritorio y dejándose caer con elegancia.

―Los aurores ―respondió buscando sus gafas sobre el escritorio―, es un caso sobre pociones ilegales ―agregó.

―¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? ―preguntó―. ¿Acaso hay algún homicidio?

―Algo así. Las pociones son altamente adictivas y hay dos casos de muerte por sobredosis ―explicó Harry volviendo a sentarse en el borde de la mesa. Sostenía la taza de café rozando sus labios, le gustaba captar el olor y el calor que emanaba aquel líquido.

Draco cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla, tamborileando sus dedos sobre el apoyabrazos.

―¿Alguna razón específica de por qué nos pidieron ayuda?

―Supongo que no pueden hacerlo por sí solos ―dijo encogiéndose de hombres con un poco de diversión.

Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, Draco buscó la carpeta azul con su mirada y la levantó de encima del escritorio, abriéndola y comenzando a ojearla.

―Ya que estás allí ―dijo de repente―, ¿podrías hacerme algo de té?

―Claro ―respondió dejando su taza sobre el escritorio y caminando hacia donde estaba el agua caliente. Preparó un té tal como sabía que a Draco le gustaba mientras escuchaba cómo éste pasaba las hojas del informe.

Draco cerró el sobre de nuevo y lo miró.

―Esta poción parece bastante adictiva ―comentó luego de unos segundos―. Creo que deberíamos comenzar con los contactos que tengan los Aurores entre los distribuidores.

―Sí, ese sería un buen comienzo ―respondió Harry girándose y entregándole la taza con té.

―Gracias ―Draco le agradeció con una sonrisa, tomando un sorbo―. ¿Los Aurores están muy ocupados? Es raro que nos pasen casos.

―No lo sé ―dijo negando con la cabeza. La semana anterior había estado tan distraído entre Draco y el caso, que no había tenido tiempo de pasarse por las demás oficinas e informarse―. Debe ser porque hay asesinatos de por medio.

―Pensé que sólo eran por sobredosis.

―Si no es por eso no me lo explico ―dijo Harry rodeando el escritorio para sentarse en la silla detrás de éste.

―Mmm ―murmuró Draco tomando otro sorbo―. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

―Aún no acepto el caso.

―¿Y qué estás esperando?

―Quería saber tu opinión.

Soltando una corta risa, Draco lo miró.

―Creo que ya sabes mi respuesta entonces.

―Entonces comenzamos hoy mismo.

*

Draco entró tras de Harry dentro del bar, intentando no fijarse mucho en lo asqueroso que se estaba allí. Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que había puesto un pie en ese lugar, y si no hubiese sido por el nuevo caso, jamás lo habría visitado de nuevo. Siguiendo a Harry, decidió apoyarse a un lado de la barra, en vez de sentarse en uno de los bancos, mientras ambos esperaban a que el cantinero se desocupara.

Cuando éste lo hizo, sus ojos expresaron sorpresa por unos segundos, antes que una mueca de desagrado se extendiera por su rostro. Dejó el vaso que secaba sobre la superficie de madera, y los miró de mal modo.

—¿Ahora si vienes a buscar a una puta, Potter? Porque si no es para eso, puedes largarte por donde viniste.

Harry se sentó en uno de los bancos y se inclinó hacia el cantinero, sonriendo socarrón.

―Información por carta blanca, ¿recuerdas, Mike? ―dijo Harry sin borrar la sonrisa.

―Difícil de olvidar cuando ustedes viven aquí adentro. ¿Ahora qué quieres? ¿Qué te resuelva el caso de nuevo?

―Si quieres puedo comenzar una investigación sobre esta pocilga, Mike, y ya verás cómo de conveniente es el trato que tienes conmigo... ―dijo Harry moviendo entre sus manos un vaso que estaba en la barra.

―Qué bonito ―dijo sarcástico―. Me amenazas y aún así quieres que te resuelva el caso ―le dedicó una mueca desdeñosa―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Harry amplió la sonrisa irónica que adornaba su rostro.

―Así me gusta, Mike, amable y cooperador... Estoy en un caso de pociones alucinógenas e ilegales, de las que estoy seguro tú no vendes...

―Lo único que vendo es alcohol... e información, al parecer.

―Pero sabes quién sí lo hace, ¿cierto?

―Sé quiénes lo hacen ―confirmó Mike―. ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que es sólo uno?

―No pretendo capturar a todos los criminales, Mike... ―dijo Harry acomodándose en la barra―, no por ahora ―agregó luego de unos segundos―. Sólo hay uno que me interesa. Hay muertes involucradas, ya sabes... están utilizando ingredientes en malas condiciones o algo peor. Así que quiero nombres.

―Sólo he escuchado rumores, Potter ―dijo el hombre, cooperando por primera vez. Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño, si cada vez que iba a preguntarle algo Harry tenía que soportarlo a él y a sus comentarios, Draco no entendía por qué Harry seguía sin hacer nada al respecto. Amenazarlo más, por ejemplo―. He escuchado que son una pandilla de jóvenes, vinieron aquí vendiendo sus porquerías a mejor precio, se las compraron. En verano escuché que un montón los buscaron para comprar, pero no aquí.

―Pandillas... ―repitió Harry―. Bien, dame un nombre ―ordenó.

―He escuchado hablar de un tal Davidson ―dijo, cruzándose de brazos―. Pero como dije, no venden aquí.

―¿Escuchaste, Malfoy? ―preguntó Harry mirándolo por sobre su hombro―. Vamos Mike, es como si dijeras que es un tal John. Dame algo mejor.

―¿Quieres que te dé una fecha de nacimiento? ―preguntó con sarcasmo―. No tengo más.

―Un lugar. Y te dejaré tranquilo, lo sabes.

―Los mocosos que buscaban a Davidson, eran de Hogwarts.

Harry giró el rostro rápidamente hacia Draco.

―Bien, supongo que eso sí es algo concreto, si no fuera por hay más de cuatrocientos alumnos ahí.

―Pero existe un marco de referencia ―intervino Draco, mirándolo y preguntándose si era sabio hablar de eso en ese lugar, donde todo el mundo parecía escuchar―. No todos los alumnos de Hogwarts tienen los recursos, la edad y las oportunidades adecuadas para conseguir las pociones.

―De acuerdo, entonces eso sirve ―dijo Harry levantándose―. Gracias, Mike.

―Lo qué sea ―dijo el hombre como respuesta, dándoles la espalda. Draco frunció el ceño, que ser más desagradable. Le hizo una seña a Harry, comenzando a caminar hasta la salida. Al menos algo habían descubierto, si querían encontrar al distribuidor de las pociones, primero tenían que encontrar a sus compradores.

*

Harry acomodó la bufanda que llevaba alrededor del cuello antes de girarse hacia Draco. Debían ir Hogwarts, eso lo tenía claro, pero no iba hacía años, no era algo tan simple de afrontar.

―¿Iremos a Hogwarts? ―preguntó sin detenerse.

―Eso tenía en mente ―respondió Draco mirándolo curioso, metiéndose las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina.

―Aún no sé cómo obtendremos alguna información de allí, no es como si pudiéramos obligar a los jóvenes a hablar...

―No, pero podemos intentar convencerlos. Es lo único que tenemos hasta ahora...

Harry se distrajo mirando hacia los alrededores del callejón antes de devolver la mirada hacia Draco. Frunció el ceño ligeramente.

―No son prejuicios, pero creo que a quienes buscamos están en Gryffindor o Slytherin.

―¿Por qué piensas eso? ―preguntó, mirando de reojo el callejón también.

―No lo sé ―respondió un poco brusco, bufando―. Hace años que no voy a Hogwarts, no me siento realmente cómodo teniendo que ir.

Draco lo miró en silencio por unos momentos, sus ojos expresando algo de confusión. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

―Puedo ir solo ―respondió sincero―. ¿Pero por qué dijiste que pensabas que era un Gryffindor o un Slytherin?

―Los Ravenclaw, si quisieran drogarse, harían ellos las pociones. No imagino a Hufflepuff drogándose, sinceramente ―respondió dirigiéndole la mirada―. Y no ―agregó―, yo también iré, somos un equipo.

Draco apretó un poco los labios.

―Con todo lo inteligente que sean los Ravenclaw, y puede que algunos sean capaces de crear la poción, no creo que en Hogwarts se encuentren los ingredientes adecuados... Y los Hufflepuff... ambos sabemos que estar en la casa que estés no siempre significa algo ―lo miró.

Suspiró. En realidad no sabía por qué estaba diciendo aquellas cosas. Claro que sabía que estar en determinada casa no significaba pertenecer a ella. Sólo que estaba distraído y no pensaba demasiado, la mención a Hogwarts lo había llevado a recordar años anteriores. Y estaba un poco desconcertado por el hecho de que niños de su antiguo colegio estuvieran involucrados en situaciones ilegales.

―Lo que significa que será más difícil encontrar información ―dijo aceptando las palabras de Draco―. Yo sólo intentaba limitar la búsqueda.

―Podemos dividirnos y preguntar primero ―dijo Draco, acercándose un poco más a él y sonriéndole―. No creo que chicos drogados pasen tan desapercibidos, tal vez hay alguien o algo que notó algo.

―Es cierto ―dijo sonriendo de vuelta―. Primero preguntamos, luego interrogamos―. Harry se quedó en silencio mirándolo antes de volver a hablar―. ¿Hace cuanto que no vas a Hogwarts?

Draco desvió la mirada un momento, regresándola luego de unos segundos.

―Desde justo antes de irme de Londres ―admitió, suspirando suavemente.

Se acercó un poco más él, sus hombros rozándose mientras continuaban caminando.

―¿Hacia dónde vamos? ―preguntó, recordando vagamente una situación similar sucedida hacía algunos meses, pero a diferencia de aquella vez, no estaba incómodo, para nada.

Draco se detuvo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cómplice.

―Pensé que sabías a dónde ―respondió.

―Yo te estaba siguiendo ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

―Y yo a ti ―respondió Draco, tomándolo del brazo―. Mejor será empezar de una vez con Hogwarts, seguramente tardará bastante.

―De acuerdo, Aparezcamos en Hogsmeade.

Draco asintió, sonriéndole antes de Aparecerlos.

*

Volver a Hogwarts no era algo que habría hecho por opción propia y sin un motivo de fuerza mayor, como sucedía ahora. Harry no había pisado aquel terreno en más de siete años y si lo había hecho en aquella ocasión, había sido por respeto a los muertos en batalla; la última vez que Harry había visitado el Castillo, había sido en la ceremonia en honor a los héroes de guerra.

Y no había pensando volver. O más bien, no había pensado en Hogwarts… porque pensar en ello significaba pensar en su pasado, en la guerra, en los muertos. En George, en Lupin, en Tonks y un largo etcétera que si se detenía a recordar, lamentablemente, no terminaría pronto.

La guerra contra Voldemort había dejado más huellas en él que una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Y volver a recorrer los pasillos de piedra, volver a caminar por los terrenos verdes y vivos de su antigua escuela, lograba lo que Harry intentaba dar por superado; la guerra, su pasado… todo lo que terminaba con él conteniendo un pedazo del alma de Voldemort. Aunque fuera patético pensarlo luego de tantos años.

Suspiró sonoramente, recordando que en aquel momento no estaba solo y que tampoco era el momento para sentirse mal… Draco estaba a su lado, física y metafóricamente, y Harry no se sentía capaz de demostrar tan abiertamente cómo se sentía porque aún no sabía muy bien qué sucedía entre ellos realmente, más allá del sexo.

Se detuvieron frente a las puertas del Castillo y Harry abrió la puerta, esperando que McGonagall hubiese recibido su Patronus y no se sorprendiera demasiado al verlos.

La mano de Draco le rozó brevemente el brazo, y sus ojos grises lo miraban con entendimiento. Señaló la puerta con un ademán, antes de hablar.

―¿Comenzamos? ―su voz era suave.

Harry respiró hondo antes de responder.

―De acuerdo―. Se acercó a la puerta y la empujó, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

*

Draco había olvidado lo que era estar junto a un montón de adolescentes y preadolescentes en el mismo lugar, pero ahora que lo volvía a recordar —y que no era uno de ellos— sabía que lo mismo no iba a suceder de nuevo esa vez. Se masajeó con los dedos suavemente las sienes, intentando cortar de raíz el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con molestarlo todo el día, pero no funcionaba, no con la voz chillona de la joven que tenía al frente aún parloteando.

De lo que se había dado cuenta mientras preguntaba por todos lados, era que hablar con alumnos de Hogwarts era más difícil de lo que parecía… Y se preguntaba una y otra vez si él había resultado tan insoportable con esa edad… Si le preguntaba a Harry, probablemente hubiese dicho que había sido peor que la mayoría.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, pensó que jamás podría trabajar como profesor en ese lugar… si quiera como asistente a algo, como había querido hacía tanto tiempo. Estar con tantos mocosos comenzaba a darle urticaria.

Por sobre el hombro de la joven vio cómo Harry comenzaba a acercarse. Sonrió e, intentando no perder la sonrisa, la miró de nuevo.

—Si me disculpas —dijo interrumpiéndola y comenzando alejarse, ignorando el 'hasta luego, señor Malfoy' que le dedicó, acercándose a Harry—. ¿Conseguiste algo? —preguntó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Nada —confesó—. Nadie sabe ni ha visto nada.

―Creo que intentan proteger a sus compañeros ―dijo Draco, mirando a su alrededor.

―Supongo que es eso. ¿Qué crees que podríamos hacer? ―preguntó comenzando a alejarse de los jóvenes―. Quizás hablarles a todos... explicar que no los queremos a ellos, que queremos atrapar a los que les venden, no sé. Creo que sé tratar con adolescentes.

―Mientras no ocurra nada grave ―explicó, mirando a los alumnos pasar a su lado mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor, no pensaba que se había hecho tarde tan rápido―, dudo que comiencen a hablar. Lo que deberíamos hacer es asustarlos.

―¿Decir que pondremos veritaserum en el jugo de calabaza? ―preguntó alzando una ceja.

―No ―respondió Draco mirándolo sorprendido―. Hablaba tanto de las consecuencias de esconder droga en el colegio, como de venderla... Y de los efectos que tienen en el organismo. Todo completamente exagerado, por supuesto.

―De acuerdo, pero creo que tendrías que hacerlo tú, das más miedo.

Draco lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, preguntándose si debería tomarse eso como un halago o un insulto. Al final una sonrisa se formó en sus labios sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

―Entonces creo que no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí ―dijo al final.

*

Draco se subió un poco más la bufanda, protegiéndose del frío invernal de Escocia. Sentía que si se quedaba quieto sobre el camino, se congelaría en cuestión de segundos. Aún no estaba completamente acostumbrado a tal frío.

―Bueno, salió mejor de lo que esperé ―comentó honesto, metiéndose las manos dentro de los bolsillos.,

―Te dije que te escucharían ―respondió Harry metiendo las manos a los bolsillos también―. Creo que entre tú y yo los intimidamos bastante.

Draco sonrió. Ciertamente, los alumnos ―al menos la mayoría― se habían visto muy intimidados. Miró a Harry de soslayo.

―Ahora tenemos un nombre, al menos... Y el lugar donde está... su negocio.

―Sí, creo que resolveremos esto pronto...―dijo permitiéndose una ligera sonrisa―, demostrando así que somos mejores que todo el departamento de aurores ―agregó.

―Por supuesto que somos mejores ―respondió, acercándose a él y empujándolo ligeramente con el hombro.

Harry sonrió divertido y negó con la cabeza.

―Te abrazaría, pero si saco las manos de los bolsillos voy a congelarme.

Se preguntó si era muy significativo el hecho de que ese comentario de Harry le pareciera adorable. Se acercó más a él sin poder ―ni querer― evitarlo, hasta que sus brazos se rozaban.

―Esto casi se parece al Polo Norte ―dijo Harry interrumpiendo el leve silencio.

Conteniendo una sonrisa, Draco miró a su alrededor.

―Ahora que lo dices, sí tiene cierto parecido ―respondió inocentemente.

―¿Y qué harás al respecto? ―preguntó Harry chocando sus hombros.

―Mmm ―frunció el ceño, fingiendo pensar―. Creo recordar que alguna vez dije algo del Polo Norte y lo que haría en él...

―¿Y qué dijiste? ―volvió a interrogar, esta vez lamiéndose los labios luego de hablar.

―Algo sobre encantamientos calentadores, estoy seguro ―dijo bromeando y sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Harry frunció el ceño, sacó las manos de los bolsillos y sujetó a Draco por los brazos, acercando sus rostros.

―Creo que un hechizo calentador no sería efectivo.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Draco repitió el movimiento, poniendo sus manos sobre los costados de Harry sin zafarse de su agarre mientras intentaba ignorar el frío helado.

―Tienes razón, no son muy placenteros ―concedió, acercando sus labios a los suyos.

Harry mantuvo los labios entreabiertos, un leve vapor escapaba entre ellos y, acortando completamente la distancia, Draco lo besó. Lentamente, con suavidad, apenas un roce de labios.

Las manos que presionaban en sus brazos, aumentaron la fuerza de presión, acercando aun más sus cuerpos, pero si intensificar el beso.

Draco se separó con suavidad, mirándolo a los ojos.

―Sé que dije lo del Polo Norte ―confesó, sus labios rozándose con cada palabra que formaba―... Pero realmente prefiero una cama.

―Estoy totalmente de acuerdo ―aceptó, sonriendo―, vámonos de aquí.

―¿Dónde? ―preguntó Harry cuando ya habían llegado a una zona apta para Aparecerse.

―Tu casa ―fue la respuesta de Draco, mirando a los transeúntes pasando por Hogsmeade.

Harry pasó un brazo por la cintura de Draco, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y luego los Apareció.

* * *

_Debo un montón de respuestas a comentarios, prometo contestarlos sí o sí. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Título: **DHM: Departamento de homicidios mágicos.

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **-

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribimos esto sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Notas:** Ya perdí el ritmo de publicar los sábados, hace tiempo. Sin embargo, este fic estaba escrito hasta el caso 7, casi antes de comenzar a ser publicado, así que no teman por quedarse a medias en un caso. Mmm. Las cosas están medio revueltas, ya no somos las escritoras compulsivas de cuando comenzamos con esta historia.

En fin, dedico este capítulo a las chicas y chicos que siempre nos comentan. A Zafy por alegrarme con sus fics los días post-terremoto, a las chilenas que lo leen y lo fangirlean conmigo XD Ah, a los que no tienen cuenta y no puedo contestar..., a todo a quien lo lea. Y claro, a las que comenzamos las clases ahora y no queremos hacerlo XD!

* * *

**DHM VI: El caso de las pociones ilegales.**

**Tercera parte.**

Apenas habían puesto un pie dentro de su apartamento, cuando Draco rodeó el cuello de Harry con uno de sus brazos, el otro apretando su espalda, y lo comenzó a besar profundamente, metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca y besándolo posesivamente.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron moverse al ritmo del beso, frotándose y aumentando la temperatura. Harry ya no se sentía congelado, pero todos los acontecimientos del día seguían presentes en su mente; no tomó la iniciativa y simplemente se dejó besar por Draco.

Tomando el control del momento, Draco comenzó a empujarlo con suavidad hacia su dormitorio, sin dejar de besarlo un segundo, dejando que su lengua se deslizara sobre la de Harry una y otra vez. Las manos de éste se enredaron en el cabello de Draco, profundizando el beso.

Harry no sabía si podía reconocerlo... generalmente él era el que sentía la necesidad de complacer a los demás, la necesidad de tranquilizar. Aparentaba control, llevando la iniciativa y dando los primeros pasos para comenzar las relaciones, el sexo, las conversaciones, lo que fuera. No sabía si lo hacía como necesidad inconsciente o porque lo quería, o ambas, pero actualmente ―con Draco dirigiendo sus pasos― Harry sentía que podía dejarse llevar. Que necesitaba hacerlo. No sabía por qué, y no le importaba. A veces pensaba demasiado sus propios pensamientos lo que era inconsistente con su propia vida... Suspiró dentro del beso y cerró los ojos. Por un segundo temió que lo que estaba sintiendo ―la necesidad de entregarse a Draco― fuera algo que no pudiera controlar.

Y perder el control, aunque fuera un control aparente, lo asustaba.

Draco seguía besándolo y Harry sentía su lengua bailando contra la suya en un lento vaivén. Aquella pequeña situación, tan trivial y sin complicaciones lo devolvió al momento, a la realidad.

Rompió el beso y miró a Draco a través de los cristales de sus gafas.

―Fóllame.

Draco aspiró bruscamente, mirándolo con seriedad y deseo por unos momentos. Se lamió los labios, y éstos brillaron por la saliva, antes de acortar la poca distancia que los separaba y acercar su boca a la oreja de Harry. Separó los labios y comenzó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja, la mano en su espalda se deslizó hasta una de sus nalgas, la cual apretó. Metió una de sus piernas dentro las de Harry, frotándola contra su entrepierna.

―Lo haré ―dijo, jadeante―. Te follaré hasta que no puedas pensar en nada más que en mi polla dentro de ti ―exhaló, sin detener el movimiento de su pierna.

Harry respiró hondo, intentando inútilmente no estremecerse frente a las palabras susurradas en su oído. Tragó duro, sintiendo la garganta repentinamente seca.

―Vamos ―dijo con voz trémula, haciendo el amago de caminar hacia su habitación.

Draco lo besó justo detrás de la oreja, succionando con suavidad mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás, conduciéndolo a su habitación. Sus labios bajaron un poco más, hasta que llegaron a su cuello, donde lamió y besó, presionándolo contra la puerta cerrada.

Se separó ligeramente de él, y su rodilla ―aún entre las piernas de Harry― comenzó a moverse, frotando su pierna contra la polla de Harry.

Éste separó una de sus manos del cabello de Draco y buscó el pomo de la puerta hasta que logró abrirla, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más espacio a Draco para que lamiera su cuello y al mismo tiempo disfrutando de los roces en su entrepierna. Sucedían tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que Harry actuaba por instinto.

Sin perder tiempo, Draco lo llevó de nuevo hasta la cama, donde lo empujó con suavidad, dejándolo caer sobre ella. Se lamió los labios, mirándolo desde arriba y comenzando a quitarse la camisa con rapidez.

―Desvístete ―susurró, sin apartar la mirada.

Harry observó con atención los movimientos de Draco, siguiendo a esos dedos pálidos que desbotonaban con presteza cada botón de la camisa. Luego comenzó a sacarse su suéter por sobre la cabeza para seguir con la camisa.

Quitándose la correa y desabrochándose los pantalones, Draco se deshizo por completo de éstos, deslizándoselos hacia bajo junto con su ropa interior hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Se arrodilló en la cama, entre las piernas de Harry, separándolas más y comenzando a trabajar en los botones de los pantalones de éste, quitándoselos por completo también. Tocó la polla de Harry por sobre sus bóxers, masajeando con suavidad.

Harry no cerró los ojos; quería ver a Draco tocándolo, y no por querer sentirse deseado o algo así, era simplemente porque quería hacerlo.

Terminó de sacarse la camisa y como pudo se deshizo de ella, sin prestarle atención a nada más que a Draco y a sus movimientos. Observaba la pálida piel cernirse sobre él, mezclándose con él. Harry enredó una de sus manos en el rubio cabello, mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de Draco. Aquel que amenazaba con hacerlo caer definitivamente.

Con delicadeza, Draco comenzó a trazar una línea de besos sobre su pecho, lamiendo y mordiendo con suavidad. Sus manos acariciaron los muslos de Harry, viajando hacia abajo y levantando sus rodillas. Draco bajó por completo, dejando pequeñas lamidas sobre su cadera, tomando la erección de Harry con una mano y metiéndosela en la boca.

Sus ojos grises se fijaron en los suyos, mientras comenzaba a succionar con suavidad.

Harry gimió bajito y se concentró en Draco rodeándolo. No había notado lo bien que se sentía dejarse hacer.

Comenzó a mover la mano que estaba enredada en el cabello de Draco, acariciándolo, pero sin marcar un ritmo.

Draco se metió más de su pene en la boca, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo, sin dejar de mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo mientras se la chupaba. Luego de unos minutos, lamió por última vez el glande, moviendo su lengua, antes de separarse por completo.

―¿Lubricante? ―preguntó Draco, mirándolo con ojos dilatados por la excitación.

Harry alzó la mano que tenía libre y sin decir palabra, el tubo de lubricante que tenía en la mesita de noche voló hasta ella. A veces, cuando estaba muy sensitivo, la magia fluía sin necesitar más canalizador que él mismo. Levantó la cabeza y se incorporó ligeramente, pasándole el tubo a Draco.

Draco abrió el tubo, aplicándose algo en las manos y comenzando a esparcirlo entre sus dedos. Miró a Harry a los ojos, y deslizó su mirada hasta su entrepierna. Sus ojos se dilataron más.

―Date la vuelta ―exhaló, tragando con dificultad.

Suspiró entrecortadamente girando su torso, apoyando su peso en los codos y dándose la vuelta con lentitud. Todo lo que hacía era lento y pausado como si quisiera permanecer en aquel estado.

Draco se acomodó detrás de él, de nuevo entre sus piernas, comenzando a besarle la nuca y bajando por su espalda. Cuando llegó a su baja espalda se enderezó nuevamente y, separándole las nalgas, uno de sus dedos lubricados comenzó a jugar con su entrada.

Las manos de Harry presionaron la sábana bajo él. Levantó un poco el trasero, arqueando la espalda y cerrando los ojos, esperando con ansiedad el momento en que esos dedos lo penetraran.

Pero Draco no lo hizo de inmediato, su dedo seguía tocando apenas el borde de su entrada, sin introducirlo. Había bajado de nuevo la cabeza, y sus labios dejaban besos por sus nalgas y su baja espalda.

―Dime qué es lo que quieres ―susurró, su aliento golpeando contra la piel de Harry.

Harry giró el rostro y abrió los ojos, mirándolo con intensidad. Suponía que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de placer.

―A ti. Dentro. Sólo a ti.

Draco le respondió penetrándolo con su dedo, moviéndolo para poder abrirlo al mismo tiempo que su boca comenzaba a succionar la piel de su espalda. Lo lubricó tanto como pudo, metiéndole otro dedo más y buscando en su interior el lugar que lo haría gemir. Aunque no lo necesitara, Harry ya estaba gimiendo... no necesitaba más que a Draco estimulándolo de cualquier manera para gemir de placer y ahora de necesidad; necesitaba a Draco en su interior.

Sin embargo no lo pidió, porque le encantaba sentir a Draco preocupado por él, haciéndole sentir todo aquello.

Sacando los tres dedos que ahora tenía dentro de Harry, Draco se acomodó detrás de él, acostándose sobre él y frotando se erección contra el culo de Harry. Un gemido salió de sus labios, y su rostro cayó sobre el hombro de Harry, su corazón latía con fuerza.

―¿Listo? ―preguntó con suavidad, besándole el hombro.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y levantando un poco el trasero. No creía poder emitir más que gemidos y jadeos ahogados si abría la boca.

Draco le besó la nuca, antes de dirigir su erección a su entrada y comenzar a penetrarlo. Lo hizo lentamente, claramente sin querer lastimarlo, entraba unos centímetros y volvía a salir, para embestir suavemente de nuevo y llenarlo con unos centímetros más. Le separó un poco más las piernas y su respiración se volvió entrecortada mientras comenzaba a follarlo.

Gimió. Jadeó. Dejó de pensar. No sólo porque Draco estaba penetrándolo. No sólo porque sentía todo su cuerpo. No... era algo más; era Draco haciéndole el amor con cuidado, con dedicación, con ternura.

Sentía tanto que no podía moverse, era incapaz de sentir algún estímulo más que Draco en su interior y sobre él. Rodeándolo, penetrándolo y protegiéndolo.

Draco siguió moviéndose con suavidad, sin aumentar ni disminuir el ritmo. Sus labios recorrían todo lo que podían alcanzar de Harry, y sus caderas embestían con suavidad dentro de él, sobre él. Una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer su costado, apretando y acariciando.

Estuvieron eternos ―pero insuficientes― minutos en aquellas silenciosas caricias; Draco penetrándolo y acariciándolo casi con adoración, y Harry dejándose hacer. Presionando los músculos de su ano para aumentar ligeramente la presión alrededor de Draco y así devolverle de alguna forma todo el placer que le estaba dando.

Al final, Draco aumentó el ritmo, penetrándolo con más fuerza y enterrándose en su interior. Su aliento y sus gemidos escapaban bruscamente de sus labios, y su erección chocaba una y otra vez contra la próstata de Harry. Las manos de Draco se habían dirigido a sus caderas, controlando el movimiento de ellas, enterrándose más profundo.

Harry sentía el aliento de Draco chocar contra su caliente piel. El roce de su próstata lo estaba matando lentamente de placer, catapultándolo hasta el orgasmo, que sabía no tardaría en llegar, no después de tanta estimulación.

Sus manos se enredaban con fuerza en la sábana, presionando y manteniéndose anclado a algo. Draco chocaba contra su próstata de forma constante y cada vez más rápida y profunda, y cada vez Harry estaba más cerca del límite.

Giró el rostro y abrió los ojos, sin saber cuándo los había cerrado.

Los labios de Draco se presionaron contra los suyos, la posición era algo incómoda, pero Draco movió su lengua para poder lamerlo. Sus embestidas se hicieron más veloces y desesperadas.

―Harry ―gimió, mordiéndole el hombro.

Harry movió el trasero hacia arriba, follándose más contra la polla de Draco. Sentía los dientes de Draco marcándolo, hundiéndose en su piel al igual que su miembro.

Dirigió una de sus manos hasta su polla dispuesto a masturbarse. Escuchar su nombre siendo jadeado por Draco había sido demasiado.

Draco se le adelantó, y una de sus manos se cerró en su erección, apretando. Comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo en que lo penetraba, entrando y saliendo de él con fuerza.

―Draco ―gimió Harry incapaz de durar un segundo más sin reconocer lo que aquel hombre le estaba haciendo sentir. Sus caderas se movieron hacia abajo, ayudando a Draco a penetrarlo más intensamente, y su mano se unió a la que el slytherin mantenía alrededor de su polla.

Draco comenzó a masturbarlo y a follarlo con más desesperación, sus movimientos totalmente incontrolados.

―Córrete ―pidió, gimiendo―. Córrete para mí, Harry.

Nadie podía negarse a aquella petición. Y Harry no estaba dispuesto a ser la excepción, menos cuando lo anhelaba con ansias.

Gimió cuando procesó lo que Draco le estaba pidiendo. Gimió y se corrió como si su cuerpo fuera capaz de obedecer los deseos de Draco. Y probablemente así fuera, dado el grado de intimidad que habían logrado.

Sin detener sus embestidas, Draco no dejó de enterrarse dentro de él... una, dos, tres veces más antes de correrse en su interior y gemir mientras su orgasmo pasaba. Luego de unos momentos, se dejó caer sobre la espalda de Harry, aún sin salir de su interior, sus cuerpos húmedos por el sudor y sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

El semen bajo su cuerpo estaba caliente. El semen dentro de su cuerpo, también. Harry no podía moverse, no tenía fuerzas ni motivos para hacerlo. Así que no lo hizo. Se quedó respirando entrecortadamente bajo el cuerpo de Draco, sintiendo cómo el pecho de éste subía y bajaba mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

Al final, Draco se deslizó hacia un lado, con un suave suspiro y una de sus manos rodeó la cintura de Harry con fuerza.

―Draco ―suspiró Harry sin saber qué decir.

―No necesitas decir nada ―susurró Draco, abriendo un ojo y apartándole el cabello sudado de la frente. Luego sonrió―. A menos que quieras alabarme, por supuesto.

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos lentamente. Colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Draco y se acurrucó contra él, sin importarle lo que pudiera pensar Draco sobre aquella acción.

―Estuviste genial ―dijo sin embargo, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

―Por supuesto que lo estuve ―resopló Draco, cerrando los ojos de nuevo―... Como siempre.

―Como siempre ―repitió Harry en un murmullo al borde de caer en un profundo sueño.

*

Sentía el brazo entumecido, había dormido de costado, acurrucado contra el cálido cuerpo de Draco. Y a pesar de que le dolía ligeramente el cuello por aquella posición, le encantaba dormir así, se sentía… protegido.

Harry no acostumbraba a dejarse follar. No acostumbraba a dejarse consolar ni a dejarse proteger. Estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer el papel de héroe que no había reparado en que él también necesitaba sentirse protegido, algo tan natural como eso.

Y haber dejado que Draco, la noche anterior, lo viera vulnerable, frágil y… necesitado, había sido algo duro, revelador y muy satisfactorio.

A Harry no le gustaba hacerse la víctima, aquel no era algo que le acomodase, además que a lo largo de los años había aprendido a luchar sus batalles y a levantarse cada vez que caía. Y en realidad nunca había notado que reflejada todo aquello incluso en el sexo.

Se incorporó levemente, apoyando su espalda en los cojines, quedando semisentado. Draco dormía a su lado y Harry no pudo evitar alzar la mano y acariciar el rubio cabello.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Draco había hecho justo lo que Harry quería. Y lo había entendido sin mediar palabras. A veces, Harry se asustaba de lo perceptivo que podía ser Draco.

Y había algo más, algo relacionado con la confianza, con el cariño y con intimidad que se cernía siempre que ellos follaban. O como la noche anterior donde Draco le había hecho el amor, con lentitud y a consciencia, preocupándose del bienestar de Harry… acariciándolo, cuidándolo, demorándose en cada detalle.

Harry sintió algo caliente recorrer su pecho y siguió acariciando el cabello de Draco. Éste respiraba pausadamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, dejando escapar pequeñas exhalaciones.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que Harry no había tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse a aquello; no era primera vez que Draco despertaba en su cama. Y ciertamente Harry deseaba que no fuera la última… sólo que ahora le costaría mucho más dejar que Draco partiera en las mañanas, aunque aquello no tenía sentido porque algunas horas después se verían en la oficina.

Suspiró. No necesitaba entender lo que estaba sintiendo. Le bastaba con vivirlo.

Deslizó la mano hasta la mejilla de Draco y recorrió los labios de éste. Se inclinó hacia él hasta que sus labios quedaron casi rozándose y lo llamó; era hora de levantarse.

─Draco.

Draco suspiró, removiéndose ligeramente sobre las sábanas antes de comenzar a mover sus pestañas. Parpadeó varias veces, enfocándolo, sus ojos grises estaban nublados por la somnolencia.

—¿Harry? —preguntó, con una extraña expresión desprotegida en el rostro.

Harry sonrió ligero, ladeó el rostro y dejó un beso sobre la mejilla de Draco.

―¿Esperabas a alguien más? ―preguntó en voz baja y sin separarse de él.

Draco duró unos segundos sin responder, antes de comenzar a frotarse con su mejilla ligeramente.

―No ―respondió, separándose de él―. ¿Qué hora es?

―Las seis ―respondió Harry sentándose en la cama―. Pensé que querrías despertar.

La respuesta de Draco fue un asentimiento con la cabeza. Se sentó en la cama, suspirando mientras se peinaba el cabello, intentando parecer presentable y no despelucado.

―Sí, gracias ―dijo, mirando alrededor de la cama.

―¿Te preocupa estar despeinado frente a mi? ―preguntó Harry sonriéndole.

―¿Mmm? ―Draco lo miró confundido, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía y deteniendo su mano. Se sonrojó ligeramente y giró la cabeza, poniendo los pies en el suelo y seguramente escondiendo su vergüenza―. No ―respondió―, es sólo que me gusta estar decente en todo momento, a diferencia de algunos...

Harry se acercó a Draco y lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en un hombro.

―Me has visto desnudo en varias ocasiones, realmente no me importa si estoy despeinado ―dijo Harry divertido. En realidad, toda aquella situación lo divertía y enternecía al mismo tiempo; Draco se avergonzaba de haber sido descubierto en un momento de... ¿debilidad? Sonrió internamente, para Harry aquello no era debilidad, era comodidad. Simplemente.

―Eso es porque estar despeinado es el estado natural de esa maraña a la que llamas cabello ―resopló Draco, tensándose un segundo antes de apoyarse por completo contra el pecho de Harry, moldeándose contra él.

Harry suspiró al sentir a Draco relajándose contra su cuerpo. A veces olvidaba lo complicado que era la forma de pensar de Draco... quizás aún no estaba acostumbrado a su impulsividad.

―¿Te estás quejando?

―¿De tener el cabello mejor que tú? No.

―De que sea despreocupado por mi aspecto ―rectificó Harry inclinándose un poco más, frotando su mejilla contra la de Draco, negándose a dejarlo ir.

―Potter ―bufó Draco, sin separarse de él―, ¿realmente crees que estoy contigo por tu estricto régimen de arreglo personal? Desde el comienzo supe que no te preocupaba mucho tu aspecto. Tu cabello habla volúmenes sobre lo despreocupado que eres, de hecho.

Harry frunció el ceño, un poco confundido por aquella reacción sobre exagerada un simple comentario.

―¿Qué te sucede? ―preguntó sin separarse a pesar de sus pensamientos―. Lo decía en broma, no tienes que tomarlo en serio.

Draco guardó silencio y luego de unos momentos soltó un suspiro. Levantó una de sus manos y entrelazó los dedos con los de Harry, apretando brevemente.

―No me sucede nada ―susurró―. Te levantaste temprano ―agregó luego, evidentemente cambiando de tema―, y yo que pensé que eso era imposible ―bromeó.

―Si me das un beso olvido que cambiaste de tema bruscamente ―dijo Harry en vez de seguir el juego de Draco.

―Si no lo quieres olvidar no tienes que hacerlo ―dijo, intentando separarse, pero Harry se lo impidió afianzando más el abrazo alrededor de Draco.

―Creo que te sucede algo, pero si no quieres decírmelo no voy a obligarte. Sólo quería que supieras que no soy tan despistado como para no notar aquel cambio.

―No es eso, es... ―se detuvo de golpe, antes de continuar―. Lo del desorden de tu aspecto personal, Potter, no lo dije como una recriminación. Eso es todo ―lo último sonó defensivo.

―Draco... ―comenzó Harry pestañeando rápidamente. Era increíble la confusión que podía generarse por no decir las cosas―. Sé que no me preocupo de mi aspecto y sé que si te importara no estarías aquí ―continuó con tono conciliador―. Ahora ―agregó―, para terminar esta conversación sin sentido, ¿me das un beso?

Draco giró el rostro, uniendo sus labios a los de Harry por unos segundos antes de comenzar a moverlos. Sus pestañas se cerraron, y su lengua trazó un contorno a lo largo del labio inferior de Harry antes de meterla en su boca por poco tiempo. Se separó.

―Debería irme ―dijo.

―Lo sé ―dijo separándose también de Draco y sentándose a su lado.

Agarrando la varita que se encontraba en el suelo a un lado, Draco murmuró un _Accio_, atrayendo hacia él la ropa que había usado el día anterior y que había quedado desordenada en el suelo. Sin ponerse la ropa interior, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a subirse los pantalones.

Harry se lo quedó mirando, absorto en los movimientos de Draco.

―Puedes Aparecerte desde aquí ―indicó Harry dirigiendo la vista hacia él.

Draco asintió, abrochándose el pantalón y comenzando a desdoblar las mangas de la camisa, ya que estaban volteadas. Lo miró a través de su flequillo.

―¿Volverás a acostarte? ―preguntó con una media sonrisa.

―Creo que iré a correr un poco ―respondió bostezando―. Hace tiempo que no entreno.

Abrochándose todos los botones de la camisa, Draco se acercó a él de nuevo, sonriéndole con un poco más de facilidad.

―¿No más saco?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

―No he tenido la necesidad de desestresarme.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Draco, acercándose más hasta que sus rodillas tocaron la cama, subiéndose sobre el regazo de Harry―. Me pregunto por qué.

―Me pregunto lo mismo ―dijo Harry rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Draco sonrió, rodeándole los hombros con sus brazos hasta que sus pechos quedaron juntos.

―¿Piensas hacer algo en la noche? ―le preguntó, besándole debajo de la oreja.

―Hasta ahora nada ―respondió Harry. Había cerrado los ojos, disfrutando de aquellos toques. El sueño se había ido totalmente.

―Bien ―dijo Draco, besándole la quijada―. Quiero cenar contigo.

Harry sonrió. Le encantaba cuando Draco tomaba alguna decisión sobre ellos.

―Yo también quiero hacerlo ―aceptó―. ¿Dónde?

Draco se separó, reflexionándolo.

―En la Mansión ―dijo sonriéndole.

―De acuerdo, en la mansión entonces ―dijo Harry, girando el rostro lo suficiente para que sus labios se encontraran en un suave beso.

Después de unos minutos devolviéndole el beso, Draco se separó por completo y comenzó a levantarse de su regazo.

―Ahora sí tengo que irme ―dijo agarrando la bufanda que también había quedado tirada en el suelo―. Nos vemos en la oficina.

―Nos vemos ―se despidió Harry. Y cuando Draco se fue, se levantó dispuesto a comenzar el día.

*

Draco realizó una rápida inspección de la situación, comprobando que todos los Aurores estaban en sus posiciones y listos para comenzar la redada. Siendo honesto, no sabía muy bien qué era lo que él hacía en ese lugar. Él no era un Auror. Nunca había sido entrenado para ese tipo de invasiones destinadas a atrapar delincuentes… pero Harry sí lo era, y también era su compañero, así que lo que él hiciera, Draco también iba a hacerlo, aún cuando se tratara de ese tipo de actividades.

―Cúbreme ―pidió Harry en voz baja, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Draco. Luego levantó una mano, dirigiéndose a los Aurores.

Draco asintió, ignorando la mirada molesta de Weasley y levantando la varita.

Harry levantó una mano, haciendo una cuenta regresiva. Al llegar hasta tres, lanzó una poderosa bombarda que abrió grieta en la pared. Luego corrió hacia el interior, seguido por Draco y todos los demás aurores que inmediatamente tomaron posición.

Sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Draco registró con velocidad el lugar, contando la cantidad de magos que habían en el recinto. Eran poco menos de una decena, mientras que los Aurores —sumándolo a él y a Harry— eran sólo cinco, más que suficientes.

Harry comenzó a lanzar hechizos, juntos a los demás. Su llegada, y por lo tanto el bombarda, los habían tomado desprevenidos. Pero para tratarse de un montón de jóvenes, parecían reaccionar bien, porque se levantaron y comenzaron a regresar el ataque. Una maldición pasó zumbando cerca de su oreja, y Draco pensó que lo mejor era dejar de reflexionar la situación y comenzar a hacer su trabajo.

Levantando la varita, se dedicó a serpentearla a su alrededor, creando hechizos protectores tanto para él como para Harry —después de todo le _había_ pedido que lo cubriera— y las maldiciones y hechizos rebotaban contra él como líquido, brillando a su alrededor. Lo seguía de cerca, haciendo desaparecer las protecciones cuando Harry se dedicaba a atacar y creándolas de nuevo alrededor de sus cuerpos.

Vio como los delincuentes se separaban, abarcando más espacio, y haciendo un movimiento algo complicado, Draco lanzó un hechizo a unos de los hombres que intentaba acercarse mientras estaba ocupado, haciendo que la tierra tambaleara bajo sus pies y perdiera el equilibrio. Sin desperdiciar tiempo, uno de los Aurores lo paralizó con unas cuerdas y utilizó el _Accio_ para quitarle la varita.

―¡Draco, sígueme! ―gritó Harry alejándose del grupo y corriendo detrás de un hombre que parecía ser el líder y que se estaba escapando por unos pasillos laterales.

Desviando la mirada del hombre en el suelo, Draco buscó a Harry y comenzó a seguirlo, corriendo detrás de él.

Harry dobló por una esquina, la capa de auror ondeando tras él. Luego de unos segundos de acelerada carrera, se detuvo. El pasillo llegaba a su fin y aquel hombre no podía Aparecerse fuera de allí; estaba atrapado.

―_¡Expelliarmus!_ ―gritó Harry dirigiendo el rayo rojo hacia el delincuente.

La varita del hombre salió volando, y Draco aprovechó el momento.

―_¡Incarcerus! _―exclamó, y cuerdas salieron despedidas de su varita y se enredaron al cuerpo del delincuente, tirándolo al piso entre maldiciones gruñidas.

―Bien ―dijo Harry girándose hacia Draco ―esto fue fácil.

―Comparado con algunos de nuestros casos anteriores sí lo fue ―admitió Draco, mirando de nuevo a la habitación llena, donde ya no se escuchaban hechizos―. Creo que todo acabó.

―Sí, y también fue rápido ―dijo caminando de vuelta hacia el centro del lugar, dejando al hombre atrás. Draco ni siquiera lo miró, en vez decidió seguir a Harry.

*

No era primera vez que estaba ahí, en ese salón, claro que no. La primera vez estaba tan asustado por la vida de sus amigos que no había reparado en nada. La segunda vez estaba tan concentrado en decir lo que quería decir que tampoco reparó en la decoración de aquel lugar.

La tercera… bueno, la tercera había acabado, literalmente, sobre uno de aquellos sillones. Y ahora, que volvía a estar allí, tampoco miraba con atención la decoración. La verdad es que no terminaba de acomodarle la sobriedad y los lujos de la sala, pero podía soportarlo y, claramente, podría acostumbrarse a ello… siempre que aquella costumbre fuera premiada con algo más…

Como fuera, estaba sentado, al lado de Draco, sobre uno de los sillones cómodos y elegantes, bebiendo brandy.

No sabía qué decir, así que no dijo nada, tan solo inclinó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro de Draco. Suspiró, así se estaba y se sentía bien.

―Siempre me pregunté una cosa ―comentó Draco, rompiendo el silencio. Lo miró con curiosidad, dejando descansar la copa de cristal sobre su rodilla―. ¿Por qué no vives en Grimmauld Place? Recuerdo haber escuchado que era tuya.

Harry levantó la cabeza, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, luego suspiró. Por un tiempo había pensando que alejándose de aquel lugar olvidaría más rápido todo lo sucedido, pero cuando notó que las cosas no eran así, Harry supo que sólo había sido una excusa barata para hacer lo que realmente quería: hacerse cargo de su vida, y sentía que debía comenzar por buscarse un nuevo hogar.

―Aún es mía ―respondió―. Y si no vivo ahí es porque... no sé, supongo que quería un lugar sólo mío.

Draco asintió, tomando otro sorbo de Brandy y mirando al frente. Sus ojos se habían glaseado un poco.

―Nunca visité esa casa ―admitió, tocando el borde de la copa con un dedo―. Pero... madre me contó algunas cosas sobre ella.

Era la primera vez que Draco nombraba a su madre y para Harry era un escenario nuevo, más personal e íntimo porque tenía una leve noción de lo sensible que era aquel tema para Draco, así que no sabía muy bien qué decir.

―Yo... viví unas semanas ahí ―reconoció Harry volviendo a apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro de Draco―. Pero me sentía... era opresivo.

―Ese era el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Draco, levantando su mano desocupada para pasarla por el cabello de Harry―. Supongo que no proporcionaría recuerdos muy felices.

―Bueno, recuerdo a Sirius cantando villancicos ―respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Nunca lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo recordaba… pensar en aquella casa era casi como recordar la muerte de sus padres; no era bonito ni alegre, pero eran los recuerdos que tenía sobre la gente que ya no estaba con él.

Draco lo miró curioso, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

―Mi padrino ―explicó sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía―. ¿Y qué decía tu madre? ―preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

―Sirius Black, lo sé ―dijo Draco, lamiéndose los labios y mirando el fuego crepitar en la chimenea antes de continuar―. Decía lo horrible que era esa casa ―susurró―, y que no entendía por qué tía Walburga seguía con la misma tenebrosa decoración.

Harry deslizó una de sus manos hasta posarla en el muslo de Draco de forma casi inconsciente; no era una acción con interés sexual, era sólo una honesta caricia.

―Sí, era horrible, habían hasta boggarts en las habitaciones.

―Creo que era de esperarse ―dijo Draco, estirándose suavemente sobre el sofá e inclinándose más hacia Harry. Soltó un suave suspiro y acercó de nuevo la copa de brandy a sus labios―. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ―preguntó repentinamente, su mano cerrándose sobre la de Harry, aún sobre su pierna, y entrelazó sus dedos.

Era extraño como algo tan simple como entrelazar sus dedos, entre ellos significaba algo mucho más… significante.

―Estar contigo ―respondió en un susurro girando el rostro y rozando sus labios con la mejilla de Draco.

―Ya lo estás ―respondió Draco con una pequeña sonrisa, apuntando lo obvio.

Harry se encogió de hombros antes de alejarse un poco de Draco y dejar ambas copas sobre la mesita que estaba cerca de ellos. Luego empujó a Draco contra el sillón, aplastándolo con su peso.

―¿Esta te parece mejor respuesta? ―preguntó.

―Ciertamente ―respondió Draco meneándose un poco para acomodarse bajo él. Lo abrazó en esa posición, sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Harry―. Aunque tienes una gran fijación por este sofá.

Soltó una risita sin querer evitarlo.

―Te tiraría sobre tu cama, pero todo queda muy lejos.

―Entonces hazlo aquí ―curveó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Harry, acercando su rostro para poder besarle suavemente los labios.

―¿Qué quieres que haga? ―preguntó luego del beso.

―Sorpréndeme.

―De acuerdo, pero prefiero una cama ―dijo, sin embargo se movió sobre Draco, frotando sus cuerpos.

Draco soltó una risa algo jadeante.

―Podemos ir a mi habitación si quieres.

―Quiero ―aceptó separándose de Draco lentamente, como si no quisiera hacerlo, porque realmente no quería.

Suspirando, Draco también se levantó del sofá y tomó su mano, comenzando a jalarlo a la habitación.

―Espero gran creatividad por esto, Harry.

―¿Alguna vez te he defraudado? ―preguntó siguiéndolo.

Draco sólo le dirigió una rápida sonrisa, sin detenerse.

―Y espero que no empieces a hacerlo.

―No sabía que eras tan exigente ―replicó recargando parte de su peso en Draco, sólo para molestar.

―¿Estás bromeando? Soy la persona más exigente que conozco.

―Sí, estoy bromeando ―dijo deteniéndose completamente y jalando a Draco hacia sí para besarlo.

Draco le devolvió el beso, moviendo la lengua dentro de la boca de Harry unos momentos antes de separarse.

―Vamos ―dijo volviéndolo a jalar―. No me hagas esperar.

―Eres exigente, gruñón y ansioso ―bromeó volviendo a seguir a Draco.

―Y no lo olvides.

Harry no respondió, sólo siguió caminando, dejándose guiar por Draco, apretando más la mano de éste.

Pero cuando llegaron a la habitación, toda la aparente calma de Harry se transformó en poder y autocontrol, poder aparente claro, Harry sabía que con Draco jamás podría ser completamente dominante… aunque no por eso dejaría de intentarlo, pero no en ese momento. No. En ese momento quería hacer disfrutar a Draco sin órdenes ni complicaciones, sólo placer, sólo sexo. Mentira; sólo sexo y Draco era una combinación que jamás se habría dado y jamás se daría, y Harry no sabía por qué estaba divagando en vez de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Negó mentalmente y volvió a besar a Draco. Aquella sería una buena noche.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

* * *

_Vean esto como la calma antes de la tormenta._.. _ya verán de qué se habla en el séptimo capítulo. Besos._


	29. Chapter 29

**Título: **DHM: Departamento de homicidios mágicos.

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Nande-chan =)

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribimos esto sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Advertencias:** Gore.

**Notas:** Lamento la enorme tardanza, ¡han pasado tantas cosas! Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Caso 7**

Draco despertó suavemente, sintiéndose un poco desconcertado. Sabía que estaba en su cama, que uno de los brazos de Harry —la única persona que últimamente compartía su cama— le rodeaba la espalda y que debía ser pasada la media mañana del domingo a juzgar por el brillo de sol que entraba por las ventanas, pero no tenía idea de qué lo había despertado. Estaba cómodo, calentito y tenía a Harry rodeándolo.

Se movió lentamente, para poder agarrar la varita mágica que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche y poder saber la hora exacta, cuando notó algo golpear contra su muslo. Se detuvo de golpe, sus labios curveándose en una sonrisa lasciva. Ya sabía qué era lo que lo había despertado; la erección matutina de Harry.

Girándose con suavidad intentando no despertarlo, Draco miró su rostro. Harry lucía profundamente dormido, su respiración salía de sus labios en hondas exhalaciones. Movió una de sus manos hasta su costado, acariciándolo con suavidad y comenzando a deslizar la mano, hasta encontrar la cadera de Harry y llegar a su erección. La rodeó con los dedos y la apretó. Él mismo estaba comenzando a excitarse sólo con tocarlo.

Quitó por completo la sábana que los cubría parcialmente y dirigió los ojos hasta la entrepierna de Harry, mirando cómo sus dedos envolvían la dura polla. Aguantando la respiración, comenzó a masturbarlo, preguntándose si podría hacerlo correrse sin despertarlo.

La respiración de Harry comenzó a acelerarse, sus caderas a moverse y sus párpados a temblar.

Draco se lamió los labios y se acercó más a él, no detuvo los movimientos de su mano, sino que mantuvo el mismo ritmo. Cada vez que llegaba a la punta apretaba un poco más su agarre y luego lo deslizaba hacia abajo. Su polla ya estaba completamente erecta, pero la ignoró, distraído como estaba en mirar la erección de Harry en su mano.

El cuerpo de Harry se tensó repentinamente, no abrió los ojos, pero su mano derecha se dirigió hacia su polla, apretando firmemente la mano de Draco que la rodeaba.

―Detente ―pidió, su voz ronca.

Los ojos de Draco viajaron hasta el rostro de Harry. No detuvo su mano, pero bajó el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Harry gimió bajito, entre dientes, y movió las caderas, aumentando el roce.

―Yo lo decía por tu bien ―dijo jadeando―, pero si quieres seguir...―agregó entremedio de más gemidos ―no me quejo.

―¿Por mi bien? ―repitió Draco, ignorando que la posición en la que estaba lo comenzaba a incomodar―. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ―dejó que su mano se moviera suavemente.

―A que prefiero acabar en tu interior que en tu mano ―dijo sonriendo lascivamente.

Sus palabras lograron que Draco reconsiderada la situación. Sintió cómo un líquido cálido lo invadía y decidió no perder más tiempo. Después de todo, no había nada como la sensación de tener a Harry en su interior.

―Eso puede arreglarse ―dijo, deteniendo su mano y montándose a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Harry. Con sus manos empujó los hombros de éste hasta que estuvo quieto y completamente acostado en la cama.

―¿Vas a tomar el control? ―preguntó Harry sonriendo agitado. Su respiración era dificultosa, una mezcla de jadeos e inhalaciones cortas.

Draco no pudo controlarse, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó profundamente, dejando que su lengua se deslizara junto a la de Harry por unos momentos.

―Sí ―jadeó, empujándose ligeramente hacia atrás hasta que la erección de Harry chocó contra sus nalgas.

―Joder ―gimió Harry levantando sus caderas y frotando su erección contra Draco. Una de las manos de Harry acunó una de sus mejillas y la otra acarició sus muslos, dirigiéndose hasta su entrepierna.

Draco se estremeció, dividido entre la sensación de calidez que le dio la mano de Harry en su mejilla y la excitación que le dio la polla de Harry en su culo. Decidió aprovechar ambas, y se frotó contra la palma de Harry y contra su erección al mismo tiempo.

Una leve risita escapó de los labios de Harry. Luego volvió a repetir el movimiento de caderas, buscando más contacto.

Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, Draco rodeó con una de sus manos la de Harry que aún se encontraba en su muslo y hacía que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran, y la llevó hasta su erección, pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo tocara.

Harry pareció entender el mensaje, porque rápidamente rodeó su erección con la mano, presionando levemente antes de comenzar a moverla sobre toda la superficie de su polla, al mismo tiempo movía su cuerpo logrando que su erección chocara con el trasero de Draco.

―¿Quieres seguir así eternamente? ―preguntó Harry cerrando los ojos y gimiendo con cada movimiento.

Draco se tragó la estúpida y tonta respuesta que quiso salir de sus labios ― _que sí, sí quería seguir así eternamente_ ― y en vez de eso rodeó la polla de Harry con su otra mano, acariciándola suavemente mientras se rozaba contra la separación de sus nalgas. Su respiración se cortó aún más y decidió que ya era hora de tener a Harry dentro de él.

Negó con la cabeza. Estaba aún algo suelto por la noche anterior, y no quería desperdiciar tiempo preparándose, así que movió la polla de Harry hasta su entrada, y comenzó a bajar lentamente sobre ella. Gimiendo cuando sintió que empezaba a penetrarlo.

Las manos de Harry se dirigieron a sus caderas, ayudándolo a bajar. Harry lo miraba intensamente, tenía los labios entreabiertos y emitía entrecortados gemidos que aumentaban a medida que Draco se follaba contra él.

Draco gimió, sin poder desviar la mirada de los intensos ojos verdes de Potter y sintió cómo entraba más y más en él, suavemente y sin lastimarlo. Arqueó la espalda, respirando con dificultad. Se inclinó de nuevo hacia él y lo besó. Fuertemente, profundamente.

Harry respondió enredando una de sus manos en su cabello, jalando y presionando. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose contra su cuerpo.

Buscando soporte, Draco apoyó ambas manos en el pecho de Harry y comenzó a bajar y a subir sobre su polla, follándose con ella. Cerró los ojos, moviéndose con intensidad pero a ritmo pausado, disfrutando de tener a Harry dentro de él, por completo.

― _Oh, Merlín_ ―gimió Harry audiblemente. Sus manos bajaron rápidamente hasta sus caderas y lo ayudaban a subir y a bajar, sin imponer un ritmo, sólo ayudándolo.

Draco abrió los ojos, sin dejar de mover su cuerpo. Se inclinó hacia adelante ligeramente, y el cabello cayó a cada lado de su rostro. Miró a Harry. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, las mejillas rojas, los ojos dilatados por el placer... tanto que sólo quedaba una pequeña franja verde. Podía sentirlo moviéndose dentro de él, sus manos como dos bandas calientes sobre su piel. Soltando un gemido algo ahogado, Draco se arqueó.

Estar con Harry... Follar con Harry. No había palabras.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, aumentando el ritmo y sintiendo como pronto llegaría al orgasmo.

Los dedos de Harry presionaron más sobre la piel de Draco, parecían querer marcarlo, pero a la vez sostenerlo. Su pecho subía y bajada con rapidez, y cada exhalación iba acompañada de un ruidito similar a un gemido.

Apretando ligeramente los músculos internos de su culo, Draco aumentó aún más la velocidad de sus movimientos. Quería sentir a Harry correrse dentro de él. Bajó la cabeza y le besó los labios ligeramente, arqueándose de nuevo cuando la erección de Harry encontró su próstata.

Harry levantó las caderas profundizando las estocadas y el contacto. Una de sus manos dejó de enterrarse en la piel de su cadera y se dirigió a su polla, comenzando a masturbarlo de forma fuerte y dura.

Draco gimió y todo su cuerpo se tensó. El orgasmo llegó casi con violencia, haciéndolo temblar y apretarse contra Harry intentando sentir más, alargar el momento. Se corrió entre sus dedos, sin dejar de moverse arriba y abajo y jadeando.

Todo su semen fue recibido por Harry, quien parecía estar bebiendo y llenándose de sus expresiones, porque no dejaba de observarlo con honesta ansiedad.

No se detuvo a descansar, aún cuando sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a aletargarse luego de ese orgasmo. En cambio, siguió moviéndose y apretando su culo, queriendo sentir a Harry correrse, verlo mientras lo hacía.

Luego de un par de estocadas más, Harry llevó la mano embetunada de semen hasta su propia boca, lamiéndose sus dedos. Parecía quererlo todo y de una particularmente profunda embestida, donde levantó las caderas con notorio esfuerzo ―Draco estaba sobre él aplastándolo―, se corrió en su interior, gritando sin inhibiciones.

Draco lo montó hasta que su orgasmo acabó y luego apoyó ambas manos en el pecho de Harry, masajeando con suavidad los músculos que encontraba con la punta de sus dedos. Lo miró y sonrió arrogante.

―Hola.

―Hola ―respondió Harry rodeándolo con sus brazos y jalándolo hacia abajo.

Se dejó llevar, aprovechando que estaba cerca y besándole los labios suavemente.

Harry continuó el beso, pero giró un poco su cuerpo logrando que Draco quedara a su lado. Éste se separó después de un tiempo, y se estiró en la cama. Esa mañana del domingo pronosticaba un buen día.

Sabía que había días, como ése, en que todo parecía mejor y más brillante, pero Harry, a pesar de que se sentía genial, feliz y ligero, no se confiaba; era sabido que aquellos días, en que todo parece maravilloso, eran los peores.

Harry había llegado tarde aquel día la oficina, hacía bastantes días que se estaba acostando tarde y despertando temprano. No se estaba quejando, claro que no, no cuando los motivos para trasnochar eran quedarse follando con Draco en su casa o en la mansión. O no follar; llevaban más de cuatro semanas juntos, aquello era bastante más que una relación de sexo, pero Harry encontraba extraño pensar en "hacer el amor". Aunque cada día aquella extrañez disminuía, al mismo tiempo que Draco iba calando más profundo en su vida.

Escuchó ruidos en la oficina de al lado y se quedó sentado frente a su escritorio esperando que Draco fuera hasta allí; tenía sueño y no pensaba moverse.

Luego de unos momentos, la puerta que comunicaba ambas oficinas se abrió y Draco salió de ella llevando una taza de té entre las manos. Miró a Harry brevemente, antes de sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio y bebió un sorbo.

―¿Algún caso nuevo? ―preguntó.

―No ―respondió apoyando la cabeza en un brazo y aguantando un bostezo―. ¿Dame café? ―pidió sonriendo.

Draco lo miró divertido.

―Puedes moverte tú solo. Y más para hacer ese desagradable brebaje.

―¿Por favor? ―preguntó mirándolo con pretendida inocencia.

―Olvídalo ―respondió Draco dirigiéndole una mirada y arqueando una ceja.

―¿Y si te ofrezco algo a cambio? ―insistió.

―Puedes intentar convencerme ―concedió Draco―. ¿Qué me ofrecerías a cambio?

―Ya no quiero nada ―dijo infantilmente incorporándose y apuntando con su varita hacia la cafetera que empezó a funcionar―. Además, aunque no me trajeras café terminaría haciendo lo que sea que quieras igual ―agregó en un murmullo divertido.

―Si tú no quisieras hacerlo no sería igual de divertido ―respondió estirando las piernas y colocando un talón sobre el otro―. ¿Estás molesto?

―No ―dijo más brusco de lo que quería―, sólo que no lo entiendo ―agregó con más suavidad. Luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cafetera, prefiriendo servirse él mismo el café en vez de utilizar magia.

Duraron unos minutos así, antes de que Draco rompiera el silencio.

―Pareces molesto.

Harry se giró, enfrentando a Draco. Tenía entre las manos una caliente taza de dulce y oloroso café, ya nada podía molestarlo. Pero Draco no tenía por qué saberlo, aún.

―No soy un niño como para molestarme porque no quieres hacerme una taza de café ―dijo escondiendo una sonrisa detrás de la taza―. Y tienes razón, puedo hacerlo yo mismo, aunque me esté muriendo de sueño ―agregó.

Draco lo miró fijamente, pero luego desvió los ojos de nuevo y tomó otro sorbo de té.

―Estaba pensando ―comenzó, en un tono más ligero―. ¿Crees que pueda...? No estoy diciendo ahora o pronto, pero me gustaría conocer a mi tía Andrómeda.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Harry. Aunque luego recordó su intención de invitar a Draco a comer helado con Teddy el sábado siguiente.

―No veo ningún problema para que la conozcas ―respondió en la silla adyacente a la de Draco.

Draco asintió, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio un momento. A veces le costaba saber qué esperaba Draco de él, o si esperaba algo.

―¿Quieres...―comenzó dudando, pero luego se decidió por decir lo que estaba pensando― ¿Quieres que hable con ella? ―preguntó mirando a Draco y dejando olvidada la taza de café sobre su escritorio.

Soltando un suave suspiro, Draco se enderezó en la silla y agarró el té entre sus dos manos, mirándolo como si fuera muy interesante.

―Me gustaría ―respondió quedamente―. Tal vez... que se acostumbre a la idea ―levantó la mirada―. ¿Podríamos hablarlo luego? ―preguntó―. En un lugar más cómodo.

Harry sonrió intentando aligerar el ambiente.

―Claro, lo hablamos luego ―concedió. Luego meditó unos segundos antes de continuar―. Me hiciste recordar que Teddy y yo te queríamos invitar a comer helado, el sábado.

―¿Nosotros tres? ―preguntó Draco ladeando ligeramente el rostro.

―Si no quieres no hay problema ―dijo rápidamente, inclinándose hacia la mesa para recuperar su café.

―No, no es eso ―respondió―. Me encantaría ir ―admitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Y qué es, entonces? ―preguntó con genuino interés.

―Sólo quería asegurarme.

―Creo que la invitación fue bastante clara ―dijo Harry divertido. Draco tendía a complicarlo todo o bien Harry no entendía nada, o ambas.

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta y Harry no dijo nada más, solo se dedicó a beber de su café, pensando lo intrincado y estimulante que era relacionarse con Draco.

Estaban compartiendo el silencio cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

─Adelante ─dijo Harry sin moverse de donde estaba.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella apareció un Auror joven, con apariencia de ser nuevo.

―Señor ―Lo llamó―, tenemos una emergencia, y el Auror Weasley me mandó a buscarlo.

Harry se levantó rápidamente, dejó la taza de café sobre su escritorio y encaró al auror.

―¿Dónde? ―preguntó Harry quizás un poco ansioso, no es que le gustase que la gente muriera, pero como era algo inevitable, no podía negar que se alegraba de poder atrapar a los culpables. Así que cada vez que tenía un nuevo caso se sentía ansioso por resolverlo.

El Auror les dio la dirección, y Draco se puso de pie. Los tres salieron rápidamente hacia el Atrio.

La casa frente a la cual se habían aparecido era majestuosa y tenebrosa al mismo tiempo. A Harry le recordaba un poco a Grimmauld Place. Sólo un poco, porque al entrar se notaba que ahí había vida, al menos hasta horas antes.

La decoración era sobria y los techos altos; en aquel lugar no se sentía opresivo ni recargado. Era una bonita y elegante mansión mágica.

Draco y Harry caminaron por un largo pasillo, guiados por uno de los aurores. Les habían informado que se trataba de una mujer muerta, asesinada, pero que debían verlo por ellos mismo, al parecer no era nada agradable. Harry siguió caminando intentando no pensar ni imaginar lo que podría encontrarse en la sala, era mejor verlo con sus propios ojos y luego juzgar.

―Es difícil pensar que sólo una mujer viva aquí ―comentó Draco mirando el lugar―. Seguramente un familiar fue quien la encontró.

―No lo sé, pero es probable ―dijo Harry entrando por una puerta lateral que seguramente daba al salón donde estaba la víctima―. Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre ―agregó distraídamente antes de mirar en derredor buscando la escena del crimen.

―Cuando lleguemos a donde están los demás Aurores lo sabremos.

El resto de los aurores estaba reunido alrededor de lo que parecía una salita aislada de todo lo demás. Draco y Harry se acercaron, mientras más rápido comenzaran a investigar, más rápido encontrarían al culpable.

Draco ya había visto esa habitación antes.

No.

No era la misma. La que recordaba —la que estaba forjada en su mente como acero fundido—, era diferente. La distribución del lugar había sido diferente, la casa otra y la víctima había sido alguien más; sin embargo…

Sin embargo era exactamente igual.

Y de repente no podía respirar. Le costaba respirar y un pánico que no había sentido en mucho tiempo —hacía años— comenzaba a arrastrarlo con sus feas tenazas, llevándolo al abismo al que sólo había caído cuando…

Cuando era demasiado. Cuando no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa. Lo mismo. Lo mismo. Una y otra vez.

Sentía las rodillas temblorosas, por lo que decidió apoyarse contra una pared que tenía cerca y sostenerse de allí. No le convenía que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado y se sorprendió así mismo pensando en eso —en disimular cómo se encontraba—, porque con el peso muerto que había en su estómago, y el frío que de repente sentía —algo helado calándose en los huesos como un veneno— era difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las imágenes que corrían por su cabeza como una película muggle.

Su madre.

Su madre asesinada.

En la misma posición que esa víctima.

De nuevo le costaba respirar y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, rogando porque Harry no se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Toda la sangre había desaparecido de su rostro, y sus manos temblaban casi violentamente.

Tenía que salir de esa habitación, dejar de ver la sangre, el cuerpo. La cabeza… Oh, Merlín. Era su madre, la persona decapitada era su madre, la persona con el cuerpo mutilado era su madre, quien lo miraba con sus ojos azules, fijos, muertos.

Y la sangre, era lo que Draco más odiaba, la sangre manchando su cuerpo, todo rojo, el enfermizo olor. Había tardado años en dejar de tener pesadillas con ella. Con Narcisa Malfoy… Y ahora. Ahora todo regresaba, como un puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndole recordar lo que había tardado años en tratar de olvidar.

Sentía nauseas.

_Tenía_ que salir de allí.

Cerró los ojos un momento, repasando la escena en su mente. Un cuerpo mutilado en el centro de la habitación, su cabeza a un lado, posicionada de tal manera que encaraba la puerta. Sangre en todos lados. Nada de pisadas. Era suficiente. Debía ser suficiente, porque no podía estar un segundo más en ese lugar sin vomitar todo su desayuno y arruinar la escena del crimen.

Mirando por última vez a Harry, y dándose cuenta de que éste era el único que lo estaba observando, Draco salió con rapidez fuera de allí.

Necesitaba fumar.

Luego de calmar un poco sus nervios, de pasarse al menos una docena de veces las manos por el cabello en un gesto nervioso y de fumar dos cigarros, Draco sintió que podía regresar a esa habitación.

Él era un profesional, después de todo. Y aún en esas circunstancias —con la imagen de su madre grabada en su retina— debía hacer su trabajo. Además, si no regresaba comenzarían a pensar que algo había ocurrido con él, y lo que menos deseaba era que lo descubrieran.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos e intentó vaciar su mente de todo, como lo hacía cuando quería usar la Oclumancia. Era mejor no pensar en nada que pusiera en riesgo… su salud mental, suponía. Encuadró los hombros, y se dirigió de nuevo al lugar, olvidando por completo desaparecer de su cuerpo el olor a nicotina.

Entró de nuevo a la habitación, donde los encargados comenzaban a recoger el cuerpo. Se lamió los labios, desviando la mirada de la mujer y fijándola en cualquier cosa excepto en ella y se acercó a Harry. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, y si lo hacía, que no lo asociara con su madre.

—¿Sabemos algo de la víctima? —Su voz sólo estaba un poco más ronca de lo usual, pero sin un rastro de nerviosismo. Draco lo aprobó.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no comentó nada al respecto y desvió la vista el cuerpo de la víctima.

—Su nombre era Layla Kent. Fue encontrada por su nieta. Era viuda. Sangre pura y, efectivamente, no vivía sola en esta casa —respondió Harry sin dejar de mirar cómo los aurores limpiaban el lugar.

―Tenía... ―carraspeó, debía de tener cuidado con las preguntas que debía hacer―... ¿Tenía antecedentes?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Harry comenzando a mirar el lugar donde antes estaba la víctima y ahora sólo quedaba sangre.

—Nada en especial —se apresuró a aclarar Draco, sin dejar de ver a Harry. No necesitaba ver el lugar donde había estado la víctima, estaba seguro que jamás lo olvidaría—, sólo me preguntaba si tenía antecedentes, o si algún miembro de su familia los tenía.

—Al parecer su esposo está en Azkaban —dijo Harry girándose a mirarlo—. No tengo nada muy claro, pero estoy seguro de que fue un asesinato —agregó.

Draco recordó la cabeza decapitada.

―Estoy seguro de que es difícil suicidarse cortándose la cabeza.

―¿Lo dices irónicamente? ―preguntó Harry serio.

Era más sencillo mostrar su lado irónico que el otro lado, el que quería acurrucarse en una cama ―preferiblemente en la de Harry― y deprimirse. Pero eso Harry lo no sabía.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó, suspirando.

―Está bien, sé que es lógico ―dijo Harry―, solo quería recalcar la violencia empleada, pienso que es venganza.

―Puede ser ―respondió Draco, desviando la mirada―. Pero aún no podemos estar seguros.

―Iré al Ministerio a hablar con quien encontró el cuerpo ―informó Harry―. Los aurores ya buscaron restos de magia y revisaron las protecciones, no hallaron nada pero, ¿puedes quedarte y revisar el lugar? Quizás se les escapó algún detalle.

Eso era lo que Draco menos quería hacer, pero no podía negarse. No si quería que Harry siguiera pensando que nada muy grave le pasaba.

―Por supuesto.

―Nos vemos en la oficina ―dijo antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida.

Draco asintió, aún cuando sabía que Harry no lo vería. Todavía no había girado a encarar los "detalles", después de todo, podía permitirse unos momentos para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Harry estaba sentado frente a su escritorio luego de lo que parecían horas.

Había salido de la casa de la víctima y hablado con su nieta, recopilando bastante información sobre su familia, su esposo en Azkaban, sus hijos en el extranjero, todo. Sin embargo, lo que estaba entre sus manos era lo que lo tenía alterado. O no, asombrado.

Mientras conversaba con otros aurores encargados de interrogar a la testigo, el jefe de los aurores se había acercado a él sosteniendo un informe entre sus manos y entregándoselo como si Harry lo hubiese estado esperando, sólo que Harry no tenía idea de qué se trataba. Sólo cuando leyó el nombre escrito en la portada de la carpeta entendió todo lo sucedido, bueno, la mayoría.

Seguía sentado en su escritorio, recorriendo con los dedos el borde de la carpeta, sin abrirla… realmente no quería hacerlo, le parecía algo frío e impersonal, más considerando que Draco estaba reviviendo todo aquello. Prefería preguntarle… sentía que leer el informe de la muerte de Narcissa Malfoy era una falta de respeto para con Draco.

Como si hubiese sido invocado, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Draco apareció en ella. Se veía más pálido de lo normal, pero su actitud parecía la misma.

―¿Has descubierto algo? ―preguntó, entrando por completo y viéndolo curioso―. Me quedé hasta que recogieron todas las muestras que se podían, no había nada demasiado interesante. Aunque preferiría que Blaise lo comprobara ―cuando dijo el nombre de Zabini, frunció el ceño.

Harry no respondió a la pregunta, no podía hacerlo. Sólo podía pensar en lo que tenía entre sus manos. En lo que debió sentir Draco al ver una repetición de lo sucedido con su madre, si es que el auror que le entregó el informe tenía razón. En Draco y en cómo decirle que ya sabía lo que se empeñaba en ocultar.

Levantó la vista mirándolo levemente, luego la bajó y después volvió a mirarlo con determinación; si no decía lo que quería decir, no podría continuar con todo aquello.

―Draco ―comenzó Harry sin dejar de recorrer la carpeta con sus dedos―, yo sé que no puedo exigirte nada, ni como ―respiró hondo antes de continuar― pareja ni como compañero de trabajo, pero esto es importante.

Draco se detuvo en seco. Estaba de pie en la mitad de la oficina y no parecía querer acercase más. Lo miraba con precaución y su rostro perdió rastro de cualquier expresión luego de unos segundos.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntó con voz queda, un poco peligrosa.

―¿Cómo puedo decirlo para que no creas que estoy atacándote? ―preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo, más para sí que para Draco, porque éste parecía querer salir de allí y Harry sabía que si sucedía eso, hablar con él se volvería algo imposible. Se levantó con lentitud antes de continuar―. He aprendido a conocerte, Draco, no puedes pretender que no note el cambio en tu actitud, pero claro, no sabía a qué se debía, porque tú nunca me has hablado de ello ―continuó mientras rodeaba el escritorio―. Y no, no te estoy criticando, sólo estoy diciendo un hecho.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Estaba muy quieto, y apretaba los puños a sus costados.

―No te andes por las ramas ―dijo con lentitud, sin cambiar el tono de su voz―, y di de una vez qué es lo que ocurre.

―Sé que la mujer que vimos hoy murió como tu madre.

Draco hizo un extraño movimiento con su cuerpo, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás y aumentando la distancia que los separaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración, y sus ojos estaban ligeramente agrandados, sus pupilas dilatadas. Luego de unos segundos, su expresión cambió a la misma de antes.

Sus movimientos no habían sido exagerados, pero eran suficientes para demostrar lo alterado que debía sentirse.

No sabía qué hacer. Una parte de él quería ir hasta Draco y apretarlo entre sus brazos hasta que se calmara. Pero la parte racional y sensata que había descubierto últimamente sabía que aquello sería un error y que solo lograría que Draco se retrajera más en sí mismo.

Harry decidió que lo único que podía hacer era hablar.

―Yo... yo no sé muy bien qué sucedió ―intentó Harry―. Hace algunos minutos el jefe de aurores me entregó este informe ―dijo indicando hacia la mesa―, pensando que yo ya sabía. Pues no, no lo sabía y no lo he leído ―aclaró.

Los ojos de Draco se dirigieron inmediatamente a la carpeta sobre el escritorio, donde explicaba todo lo referente a la muerte de su madre. Se humedeció los labios, sin moverse.

―¿Lo leíste? ―preguntó. Su voz sonaba ronca y peligrosa.

―No ―respondió Harry negando la cabeza―. Y no pretendo hacerlo.

Claramente esforzándose, Draco desvió sus ojos del informe y lo miró.

―¿No es ese tu trabajo? Leer esos informes, ver si es el mismo asesino o alguien imitándolo ―su voz no tenía ninguna inflexión―. ¿O lo estás haciendo por mí, Potter?

―Respetaba a tu madre, Draco, ella me salvó la vida ―dijo Harry con voz neutra alejándose del escritorio e, inevitablemente, acercándose a Draco―. Me parece demasiado irrespetuoso y frío leer su muerte escrita por alguien que ni siquiera la conocía.

Draco miró de nuevo el informe.

―No necesito que me trates con condolencia. No soy una estúpida niña que va a salir huyendo a echarse a llorar. La muerte de mi madre sucedió hace años, Potter.

Harry dio un paso adelante. Draco estaba insultando todos sus esfuerzos y defendiéndose con barreras que no sabía si podía atravesar.

―No te estoy atacando. No es necesario que te defiendas, y no creas que no sé lo que estás intentado hacer.

―¿Y qué es lo que crees que estoy intentando hacer? Ya que pareces saber tanto de mí, querría escucharlo ―gruñó. Su cuerpo había dejado de estar quieto, ahora casi vibraba por la tensión.

―¿Qué sé tanto de ti? ―exclamó Harry con ironía, ignorando la pregunta. Estaba comenzando a molestarse―. Sé de ti mucho menos de lo que me gustaría saber, y nunca he dicho otra cosa ―agregó dando un paso más, quedando muy cerca de Draco―. Pero si sé algo, es que estás liberando toda la rabia que sientes por lo sucedido hoy, contra mí, y eso no es justo.

―Potter, no tienes idea, _ni idea_ , de lo que haría en este momento si dejara liberar toda la rabia que siento. ―La voz de Draco era letal, y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados hasta formar sólo dos rendijas plateadas―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cómo pensaste que reaccionaría? ¡Era mi madre! ―Su respiración se hizo más cortada, y dio un paso atrás―. No quiero tener esta conversación, haz lo que te dé la gana.

―Hazlo ―dijo Harry retador, dando el paso que Draco había retrocedido. Levantó las manos y sujetó con fuerza los brazos de Draco. No lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Suéltame ―ordenó mientras intentaba soltarse.

―No ―negó apretando aún más su agarre, sabiendo que probablemente aquello terminaría mal, muy mal. Pero no podía dejar a Draco solo―. No te dejaré ir.

―¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? ―gruñó Draco, aumentando la fuerza de sus forcejeos.

―Que lo que te suceda ya no es sólo _tu_ problema.

Draco se rió, una larga risa sin rastro de humor.

―¿Y piensas hacerlo tu problema también? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Qué te abra mi corazón y te cuente todas mis penas?

Harry lo soltó como si quemara y lo miró entrecerrado los ojos. Lo había intentado, pero hasta él tenía un límite.

―No se trata de lo piense, se trata de lo que sucede. ¿Acaso crees que voy fingir que lo que te sucede no me importa? ―preguntó casi entre dientes.

―¡No me importa! ¡No quie ―Draco se calló de golpe, y con un gesto nervioso se pasó una mano por el cabello, dando otro paso atrás―. Necesito pensar, Potter. Solo. Necesito... ―Sus ojos cayeron de nuevo sobre el informe, y sus dedos se movieron algo convulsivamente―. Llámame si me necesitas.

Luego de eso, lo miró por última vez antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas de su oficina. Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró pesadamente, conteniendo las ganas de salir a buscar a Draco y hacerle entender, de cualquier forma, que podía contar él.

Draco se apresuró por los pasillos, intentando hacer desaparecer el temblor de sus manos. Cada vez que estaba muy alterado, ese gesto nervioso salía a la luz, y le hacía sentir torpe y un poco inseguro… Draco odiaba sentirse torpe, y odiaba mucho más sentirse inseguro.

Sus pies lo llevaban a algún lado, pero su mente ni siquiera se esforzaba por saber a dónde. No estaba consciente de a dónde se encaminaba y no le interesaba, estaba más distraído con sus pensamientos, los cuales estaba repasando todas las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido en la oficina de Potter. Harry.

¿Qué más podría haber hecho? ¿Dejarse besar y abrazar y confiar en que todo saldría bien luego de eso? Nada saldría bien. Esa noche no podría dormir, y Draco sabía que si lo intentaba, sus sueños iban a estar repletos de pesadillas. Además, esas no eran las preguntas que debía hacerse, la pregunta que le interesaba era qué había esperado Harry que él hiciera en esa circunstancia. Draco odiaba la condolencia… Y desde el momento en el que había entrado a esa oficina…

Sabía que Harry lo había estado intentando ayudar, y parte de lo que había dicho era cierto. Cuando vio ese informe, supo que tenía la oportunidad perfecta para discutir, para dejar salir su rabia —toda la rabia que sentía contra el maldito que le estaba volviendo a revivir el peor momento de su vida— aunque fuera ofendiendo a Harry, replicándole, insultándole.

Pero no había querido, no por completo. Quería… Le gustaba demasiado lo que tenía con Harry para arruinarlo todo por no saber controlar su lengua.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta, y descubrió a dónde se había dirigido desde el comienzo. Por un momento tuvo ganas de reír. Era obvio, era obvio que se iba a dirigir allí, al lugar donde estaba una de las únicas personas que lo habían visto en lo más bajo, hacia tanto tiempo.

Sin esperar a reflexionar si lo que hacía se veía necesitado o no, abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina de Blaise.

Estaba en su escritorio, y en cuando levantó la mirada y sus ojos se agrandaron, supo que Blaise ya lo sabía. Sabía lo de la víctima y la forma en la que murió… de la misma manera que su madre. Por un momento se preguntó si el informe que tenía en las manos explicaba todos los morbosos detalles que Draco tenía grabados en la mente.

Blaise se levantó, y el silencio era ensordecedor.

—Draco —exhaló. Un susurro y Draco se sintió transportado en el tiempo.

Repentinamente comenzó a temblar. Escalofríos invadían su cuerpo y jadeó, aguantando las ganas de acurrucarse en una esquina y llorar, hacer lo que fuera para que disminuyera el dolor.

Blaise no perdió el tiempo, y se acercó a él, abrazándolo.

Draco no se movió, sólo cerró los ojos sin regresar el gesto. Ahora se preguntaba cómo debía de sentirse el abrazo de Harry y si hubiese sido tan malo aceptarlo, hundir su cabeza contra el cuello de él. Pero no quería que Harry lo viera así, como una víctima, como alguien débil que no podía hacer su trabajo… Y sabía, _sabía_ que Harry tal vez no pensaría nada de eso. Joder, seguramente no lo haría.

Suspiró. Un suspiro tembloroso. Necesitaba dejar de pensar por un momento.

Harry jugaba con el móvil entre los dedos. Habían pasado más de dos horas desde que Draco saliera de su oficina. Y aún no sabía qué hacer.

Tenían que comenzar la investigación. Tenían que buscar sospechosos y analizar las evidencias, pero Harry sabía que no podría ignorar que al hablar de la víctima, de cierta forma hablaban de Narcissa, de la madre de Draco.

Y Harry no podía ignorar que a Draco le dolía, por más que éste quisiera que no fuera así.

Recordó que Draco le había dicho que si lo necesitaba, lo llamara. Y Harry lo necesitaba… sólo que no era estrictamente por trabajo, pero Draco no lo había especificado.

Abrió el celular y marcó el número de Draco, esperando que contestara.

―¿Aló? ―contestó Draco del otro lado de la línea.

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo distinguir alguna emoción en el tono de voz. Suponía que Draco se estaba controlando.

―Hola, Draco ―contestó rápido, levantándose―, ¿estás en el Ministerio?

―Sí ―respondió Draco―. Estoy con Blaise, ¿necesitas que vaya para allá?

Con Blaise... ¿era estúpido estar celoso de que Draco fuera a ver a Blaise cuando se sentía mal? Sabía que sí lo era, pero no por saberlo dejaba de sentirse desplazado. ¿Acaso Draco pensaba que él iba a burlarse? Aquello no tenía sentido, era lógico que él no lo haría.

_No, no lo necesito, lo quiero_ , pensó.

―Sí, necesitamos interrogar a algunas personas ―respondió en cambio.

Hubo un silencio en la línea, pero Draco lo rompió antes de que se volviera incómodo.

―Voy para allá ―dijo, cortando.

Harry caminó hacia la oficina de Draco y se sentó en el sillón que ahí había, si lo esperaba allí habría menos posibilidades de que Draco se fuera otra vez, aunque siempre podía echarlo.

Momentos después, Draco entró por la puerta que comunicaba las dos oficinas y lo miró con curiosidad.

―Pensé que estarías en tu oficina ―explicó, entrando―. ¿A quién tenemos que interrogar?

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró con suavidad, seguramente reflejaba culpa por todas partes.

―Creo que te mentí.

Draco parpadeó.

―¿ _Crees _ que me mentiste? ―preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

―Bueno, un poco ―dijo suspirando. Reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón―. No necesitamos interrogar a nadie aún, pero decir aquello fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que regresaras ―explicó. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez se sentía más hundido.

Cruzándose de brazos, Draco lo miró seriamente.

―¿Y por qué querías que regresara?

―¿Prefieres que te quiera lejos? ―respondió Harry. Ni siquiera él tenía aquella respuesta.

―No, prefiero que me digas qué es lo que deseas, Potter.

―¿Realmente prefieres que lea el informe de la muerte de tu madre que hablar de lo que viste? ―preguntó con suavidad. Sabía que sus palabras no traerían nada bueno. Él no quería leer ninguna cosa, él sólo quería atrapar a Draco entre sus brazos.

Draco desvió la mirada y sus hombros se tensaron. Su expresión era una mezcla entre aprensión y molestia.

―No, no quiero que leas nada ―respondió con la misma suavidad, sin mirarlo―. Pero tampoco quiero hablar al respecto. Supongo que al final tendré que hacer algo que no quiera.

Sin pensarlo más, Harry extendió un brazo hacia Draco, esperando que éste no rechazara su acercamiento.

―Ven ―pidió.

Draco miró el brazo como si fuera una serpiente que intentaba morderlo, pero luego suspiró y dejó caer los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Titubeando, se acercó un paso y luego otro, hasta que tomó la mano de Harry entre la suya.

―No necesito tu piedad ―dijo con seriedad, sus ojos estaban rojos, pero no había ni rastro de lágrimas―. Quiero que lo sepas. No soy alguien que necesite ser rescatado, Harry.

―Yo no te tengo piedad, Draco ―dijo levantándose y entrelazando los dedos―. Y me parece casi un insulto que pienses eso.

Draco suspiró de nuevo, y miró sus dedos entrelazados.

―¿Entonces qué es lo que sientes?

―¿Por ti? ―preguntó casi con miedo.

Esa pregunta hizo que Draco levantara la mirada con desconcierto.

―Por lo que está pasando.

Harry sonrió casi imperceptiblemente por la confusión y se acercó más a Draco.

―Lamento que tu madre haya muerto de aquella forma, y lamento que estés pasando por esto otra vez, pero no puedes ignorarlo ―dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

―No lo estoy haciendo. Es difícil ignorar algo como esto, Potter ―replicó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Entonces lo estás enfrentando?

―Estoy enfrentándote, por lo tanto no es como si lo estuviera ignorando ―fue su respuesta.

Estaban tomados de la mano, hablando de algo que Harry ya no entendía. Sentía que quería hacer lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento para entender.

Dio un paso más y atrapó a Draco entre sus brazos, de forma impulsiva y sin pensar en las consecuencias.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres, Draco? ―susurró sin soltarlo.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro, y por un momento parecía que no iba a regresar el abrazo. Pero sus manos se movieron... lentamente, pero lo hicieron. Sus dedos atraparon la túnica de Harry en su espalda, y su cabeza descansó en su hombro.

―Quiero tantas cosas ―respondió, su voz algo amortiguada―. Quiero que no me afecte tanto.

Sus manos descansaron en la espalda de Draco, presionándolo contra su cuerpo. No se atrevía a moverse más, no quería arruinar el momento.

―Nunca lo podrás olvidar, lo sabes ―dijo Harry en voz baja. Y por un momento no sabía si hablaba para Draco o para él mismo. Quizás para ambos―. Pero también sabes que no puedes cambiarlo, que no puedes culparte ―agregó.

―No lo estoy haciendo ―respondió, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo―. No hago nada de eso, y sé que no podré olvidarlo... Pero fue hace años, Harry. No...

―¿Entonces? ―preguntó sin subir el tono de voz.

―¿Entonces qué? Ya te dije que no quiero hablar al respecto, pero no quiero que leas ese estúpido informe tampoco.

―¿No crees que hablándolo podrás... no sé, cerrar el ciclo? ―preguntó Harry mirándolo.

Draco volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, cortando el contacto visual.

―No hay un ciclo... ¿Quieres que te hable al respecto?

―No si tú no quieres ―dijo deslizando una mano hasta posarla sobre los cabellos de Draco―, sólo digo que algún día tendrás que hacerlo.

―Ya lo hice, cuando ocurrió ―explicó, enderezándose de nuevo y mirándolo―. No me gusta sentirme así, Potter. No me gusta sentirme alterado ni afectado por esto. Y debes saber que sólo hablándolo no va a solucionar nada, _ era mi madre._

―Sé lo que significa que tus padres estén muertos, Draco. Y sé que hablar no soluciona nada... sólo era una opción.

―No quiero hablar más sobre esto ―decidió Draco, mirándolo con seriedad―. Voy a hacer mi trabajo, y prefiero explicarte lo que ocurrió que lo leas en ese informe. Pero no quiero hablar más sobre esto.

―De acuerdo ―aceptó Harry relajándose. Sin embargo no rompió el abrazo.

Algunos momentos después, todo volvió a una aparente normalidad. No había mucho que hacer aquel día. Necesitaban esperar los análisis de Zabini e interrogar a la nieta de la víctima.

En el interrogatorio sólo habían descubierto unas cuantas cosas más sobre la familia de la víctima. Comprobaron que el esposo había muerto en Azkaban y que al parecer había pertenecido a los mortífagos en la primera guerra. Pero nada más. No tenían sospechosos, ni firmas mágicas, ni un móvil o una pista. Nada.

Y era hora de irse. Harry tenía ganas de quedarse con Draco. Comer algo liviano y dormir, descansar hasta el otro día e intentar alejar todos los malos recuerdos.

Harry estaba en su oficina revisando por enésima vez el archivo de la víctima. La carpeta del caso de Narcissa Malfoy estaba al lado, pero Harry ya había dicho que no lo leería y Draco que le contaría. Y sabía que le contaría, porque confiaba en él más allá de ser compañeros de trabajo.

Harry cerró la carpeta que veía y se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, pensando. Cuando le había dicho a Draco que sabía lo de su madre, había dicho que eran pareja. En el momento no lo pensó, estaba preocupado por Draco más de lo que podía confesar, pero decir en voz alta que eran pareja era reafirmar lo que tenía como una realidad. Quizás debería contárselo a sus amigos, si es que no lo sabían ya. Pensaría eso en otro momento, aquel día había sido agotador y Harry sólo quería dormir.

Se levantó de la silla y fue a la oficina de Draco, goleando suavemente antes de entrar.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó sentándose frente al escritorio de Draco.

Draco levantó los ojos, mirándolo. Se le veía agotado y marcas de cansancio delineaban sus facciones. Cerrando la carpeta que tenía abierta frente a él, se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla.

―Intentaba leer de nuevo la declaración de la nieta ―respondió, apartándose el cabello del rostro―. Sin mucho éxito.

―Ya no podemos hacer nada por hoy ―dijo Harry acomodándose en la silla―. Tenemos que esperar los análisis de Zabini que estarán mañana ―agregó.

―Lo sé ―suspiró, cerrando los ojos brevemente―. ¿Descubriste algo nuevo?

―Nada. Pero comprobé los antecedentes familiares ―informó―. Todo lo que dijo la chica es cierto, tienen antecedentes mortífagos en la familia.

La mirada de Draco se perdió un poco, pero igual asintió.

―Mañana tendremos mucho trabajo.

―Sí, así que hoy hay que descansar.

―Sí ―respondió, poniéndose de pie. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció pensarlo mejor, porque luego la cerró de nuevo son decir nada.

Harry quería que Draco se quedara con él. No porque creyera que necesitaba ser cuidado o protegido o lo que fuera. Era porque quería. Tan solo eso, sin doble sentido ni explicaciones ocultas.

―¿Te quedarás en la Mansión? ―preguntó Harry levantándose también.

―¿Dónde más si no? ―preguntó Draco caminando hasta el perchero y comenzando a ponerse la capa.

―Quédate conmigo ―pidió antes de que la aparente indiferencia de Draco pudiera con su valentía.

Draco detuvo sus movimientos y le dirigió su mirada. Sus ojos no expresaban demasiado, y cuando habló su voz intentaba sonar calmada, pero una tensión podía escucharse de fondo.

―¿Por qué?

―¿Por qué? ―repitió incrédulo―. No necesito una razón para querer estar contigo, y no pretendo inventarla para que no pienses que es por lástima o algo así ―dijo Harry seriamente.

Draco dejó escapar el aire entre sus labios y acortando la distancia que los separaba, se acercó a él. Su mano encontró la de Harry, y apretó.

―No quiero ―comenzó, tragando antes de continuar―. Sé que no es por lástima, y quiero que sepas que no soy alguien a quien necesitas salvar, Harry.

―¿Sabes? ―dijo soltando la mano de Draco ―deberías dejar de insinuar que estoy contigo porque quiero salvarte. Porque no es así.

―No es eso ―ahora Draco parecía molesto―. Sólo lo digo porque ―se interrumpió, respirando hondamente―... No quiero discutir.

―Te molesta que la gente sienta lástima por ti ―dijo Harry de todos modos. Él tampoco quería discutir, pero le insultaba que Draco siguiera insinuando esas cosas―. A mí me molesta que piensen que quiero salvarlos a todos ―agarró la mano de Draco que segundos antes había soltado―. Quiero quedarme contigo, joder, ¿es demasiado difícil de entender?

Draco miró sus manos entrelazadas, y tardó unos segundos en responder.

―Supongo que no ―accedió al final, levantando la mirada―. Pero no confío con facilidad, y es más fácil dudar que... Sé que no eres el Héroe que todos adoran, si lo fueras no estaría contigo y... trataré de no volver a insinuar eso.

Aquellas palabras estaban haciendo aparecer algo cálido en su interior. Harry sabía que Draco no confiaba en la gente, joder, eso era tan obvio luego de la vida que había tenido, que ambos habían tenido. Por lo que escuchar aquello... quizás estaba entendiendo mal, pero al menos sentía que había una posibilidad de que Draco confiara realmente en él. Al menos estaba allí todavía.

Suspiró y se acercó más a Draco.

―Gracias ―dijo, refiriéndose a las últimas palabras de Draco―. Realmente quiero quedarme contigo esta noche.

―¿En tu casa? ―preguntó, apretando su mano.

―A mi me da lo mismo, pero no quiero despertar a las seis para salir de la cama a hurtadillas como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo.

―¿Y entonces cómo quieres salir?

Harry sonrió con inocencia e inclinó levemente la cabeza.

―Despertarme tarde y no salir a hurtadillas ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

La comisura de los labios de Draco se levantó levemente.

―Suena bien ―admitió, moviendo el dedo pulgar y acariciando la piel de la mano de Harry―, pero si quedamos en tu casa aún tendré que irme temprano.

―Acompáñame a mi casa a buscar algunas cosas y luego nos quedamos en la tuya ―propuso―. Es simple ―agregó ampliando su sonrisa.

Draco pareció reflexionarlo. Levantó su mano libre y la deslizó por el hombro de Harry, luego la metió entre sus cabellos, con una mirada meditativa.

―¿Y quieres que nos aparezcamos mañana juntos?

―Sí ―respondió dubitativo. Obvio que eso era lo que quería, pero por la resistencia de Draco a aceptar quedarse con él... temía que rechazara su idea.

Los ojos grises de Draco lo miraron con seriedad.

―¿Estás consiente de las consecuencias de hacer eso, cierto? ―le preguntó suavemente.

Harry suspiró. Sí, claro que lo sabía. Y quizás por lo mismo lo estaba haciendo.

―Sí, Draco, estoy consciente de las consecuencias.

Draco asintió, apretando su nuca con algo de fuerza.

―De acuerdo ―concedió, sonriéndole―. Pero espero que realmente sepas lo que haces. Sé que no has hablado con tus amigos sobre lo que tenemos.

―Ni tú con los tuyos, Draco ―dijo cerrando los ojos un momento. La presión de Draco en su nuca se sentía bien. Todo aquello se sentía bien. Y lo demás... ya lo vería en el camino.

―Blaise lo sabe ―admitió Draco, sin detener los movimientos de su mano―. O al menos sabe lo más importante.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, hasta ver los ojos de Draco.

―¿Desde cuándo te interesan mis amigos? ―preguntó divertido.

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros.

―¿Entonces nos vamos? ―preguntó.

―Sí, vamos ―respondió separándose lentamente de Draco―. Tengo hambre, agregó.

―Cuando lleguemos a la Mansión le digo a Tibby que nos prepare algo de comer ―dijo Draco, abotonándose la capa antes de mirarlo con curiosidad―. ¿Listo?

―Sí, vamos ―dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

* * *

Fin primera parte. Tenemos este caso completo. 128 páginas. Subiré más o menos día por medio. Gracias a la gente que sigue leyéndonos.


	30. Chapter 30

**Título: **DHM: Departamento de homicidios mágicos.

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Nande-chan =)

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribimos esto sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Advertencias:** Gore.

**Notas:** Vamos en la páginca 40/128. Mañana tengo prueba, no sé qué hago acá. ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

**Caso 7  
**

**Segunda Parte.**

Draco tardó más tiempo del realmente necesario en ponerse el pijama, moviéndose de un lado a otro por su habitación e intentando atrasar como fuese el momento en el que tendría que acostarse al lado de Harry y tuviera que comenzar la historia que le había prometido contar.

Después de salir del Ministerio, Draco había acompañado a Harry a buscar algunas de sus cosas para que pudiera quedarse toda la noche, y que ambos pudiesen Aparecerse al día siguiente en el trabajo. Sabía lo que involucraba ese cambio, el cambio entre la relación de _amantes_ que tenía con Harry y la cual era casi completamente privada, por una más pública y más parecida a _novios_.

No le molestaba ese cambio, más bien le gustaba. Quería que todos supieran que estaban juntos y poder salir con Harry sin preocuparse a dónde o quiénes lo verían. Sabía que hacer eso traería consecuencias, que personas iban a oponerse que Harry Potter saliera con Draco Malfoy, o que estuviesen en una relación amorosa mientras trabajaban juntos… Pero a Draco no le importaba. Hacía bastante tiempo había dejado de importarle lo que otros pensasen de su vida o de sus gustos.

Suspirando, recordó la cena que tuvieron hacia menos de una hora. Miró a Harry subrepticiamente, pensando en cómo ambos habían dirigido la conversación en la mesa sobre terrenos nada peligrosos. Se habían reído y habían charlado de cosas vanas, ignorando la tensión que había en el fondo. Draco se lo agradecía silenciosamente. Le agradecía que no lo presionara y que dejase que hiciera las cosas a su tiempo.

Lo que menos quería hacer era contar esa historia. Si por él fuera, enterraría esos recuerdos en lo más hondo de su subconsciente y jamás los sacaría a la luz. Estaba completamente seguro de que si no hubiese sido por el caso, jamás habría ni pensado reproducir ese día de nuevo… Pero Harry tenía derecho a saberlo, y Draco prefería contarle todo él a que lo leyese en ese informe, tan clínico, como si la víctima no hubiese sido la persona que Draco más había amado.

No encontrando nada más que retrasara el momento, comenzó a encaminarse a la gigante cama de doseles. Harry estaba sentado a la derecha, mirándolo. Desde que se habían acostado juntos, el lado derecho siempre era el de Harry y el suyo era el izquierdo.

Atravesando el último paso que lo separaba, comenzó a montarse en la cama.

―Primera vez que te veo pijama ―dijo Harry acomodándose un poco en la cama.

―Es porque contigo siempre duermo desnudo ―respondió Draco con una sonrisa, acostándose a su lado. Al menos el comentario de Harry le había hecho pensar en otra cosa.

―Pues no me estoy quejando ―agregó mientras se quitaba los lentes y los dejaba a un lado.

―Mmm ―murmuró Draco, cerrando los ojos. Imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos, y les intentaba buscar un orden para poder contar bien la historia. Además, el nudo en su garganta que había sentido desde que encontraron a la víctima se había apretado.

Harry apoyó la cabeza en uno de lo almohadones y giró un poco el rostro, mirándolo.

Draco se frotó la frente, pensando en cómo comenzar. Tal vez mirar a Harry lo haría más sencillo, pero no lo creía, así que prefirió mirar el techo. Se lamió los labios.

―No sé muy bien cómo comenzar ―admitió, en un susurro.

La mano de Harry buscó la suya, mientras ellos se mantenían en silencio. Ya no lo miraba, sino que también había decidido mirar hacia el techo. Draco entrelazó sus dedos y apretó... Necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

―Luego de la guerra ―comenzó, carraspeando un poco―, y luego de que... mi padre muriera en Azkaban ―eso era algo que tampoco quería recordar―, madre y yo decidimos irnos a Francia. Inglaterra no era un buen lugar para nosotros, nadie nos aceptaba y estábamos muy cerca de... todo ―terminó, haciendo un vago movimiento con la mano para representar el todo.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo se removió un poco en la cama, girando ligeramente el rostro.

Draco agradeció que no hubiese comentado nada sobre Lucius, sabía lo que Harry había sentido por él.

―Luego de unos meses, contraté los tutores necesarios para comenzar mi carrera de Maestro en Pociones ―dijo, recordando lo bien que se había sentido al poder tener esa oportunidad―. Vivíamos en una casa grande, no se parecía en nada al tamaño de esta Mansión, pero podíamos vivir tranquilamente. Como estábamos en Francia y no en Inglaterra, donde éramos unos parias, no necesitábamos... o más bien, no creímos necesitar tantas protecciones.

Draco nunca se había perdonado eso, por eso ahora la Mansión Malfoy era imperturbable y nadie sin sangre familiar podría Aparecerse jamás en ella. Suspiró.

―Por supuesto, eso resultó ser un error.

―¿Te culpas por ello? ―preguntó Harry hablando por primera vez desde que Draco comenzara con su discurso.

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco reflexionó la pregunta. Había tardado años en dejar de culparse por eso, dejar de pensar en que la muerte de su madre había sido un error de su parte. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que se había perdonado esa omisión.

―No ―respondió―. No del modo en que tú lo ves, al menos. No fue mi culpa que ese bastardo matara a mi madre, pero si me hubiese protegido un poco más tal vez no hubiera sucedido nada, o tal vez sí. Nunca estaré seguro y no pienso en eso.

―Sí, las cosas del pasado no pueden cambiarse y no tiene sentido buscar una solución... ―dijo Harry ladeando el rostro hacia Draco, confirmando sus palabras.

Draco había tardado años y muchos momentos bajos para llegar a esa conclusión. Se preguntaba qué pensaría Harry si lo supiera.

―Algo así ―accedió, guardando silencio. Venía la parte horrible, después de todo. La parte que había repasado en su mente tantas veces que... cerró los ojos, intentando hacer desaparecer las imágenes que volvían a su mente. Merlín, necesitaba algo para relajarse. La mano de Harry apretando la suya ya no parecía lo suficiente―. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ―susurró, abriendo los ojos―. Ese día ―continuó―. Ese día llegué tarde a casa. Era un jueves, y los jueves eran los días con más clases y siempre llegaba tarde. El asesino lo sabía, por supuesto, probablemente nos había estado espiando por algunas semanas...

En ese momento, Harry se acomodó de lado y levantó la mano que tenía libre para comenzar a acariciar el brazo de Draco, de arriba a abajo, en un lento vaivén.

Tragando con dificultad, Draco lo miró brevemente, desviando los ojos de nuevo hacia el frente.

―El elfo que teníamos en ese momento lo dejó pasar, al asesino ―aclaró, casi como si estuviese contando algo que le había pasado a otra persona―. Lo iba a dejar esperando un momento mientras buscaba a... Pero él lo mató antes de que pudiera ir a buscarla, y cuando llegué... Cuando llegué, todo estaba normal. Quiero decir, no había nada diferente con la casa, excepto que cuando fui a buscar a mi madre ―su garganta se cerró ante la vívida imagen de la cabeza de su madre mirándolo, ojos sin vida, azules pálidos y tuvo que guardar silencio para poder continuar .

―Por eso tus elfos no dejan entrar a la casa ―dijo Harry vagamente, sin dejar de acariciar su brazo.

Draco respiró hondamente, asintiendo.

―Cuando llegué... El rostro de mi madre... ―se calló, mordiéndose el labio. Sólo había repetido esa historia dos veces, cuando se lo había contado a los Aurores franceses, y la vez que se lo contó a sus amigos. Esa última había estado algo alterado, así que no lo recordaba bien. Se preguntó porqué estaba pensando en eso ahora―. Era la misma escena. La que vimos hoy, la sangre. ―Su respiración se alteró un poco―. La cabeza de mi madre estaba viendo hacia la puerta, mirando a cualquiera que pasara y... Merlín. ―Tenía nauseas.

―Draco, no sigas ―dijo Harry sentándose de pronto en la cama―. No sigas si no quieres ―agregó mirándolo con seriedad.

Draco se enderezó tan bruscamente como un resorte y lo miró atónito.

―Joder, Potter ―siseó, su pecho levantándose con su respiración ligeramente entrecortada―. Estoy haciendo esto... Estoy intentando contarte esto... ¿y eso es lo que me dices? ―Se alejó un poco, necesitando el espacio―. Cállate y escucha ―gruñó―. ¿No querías saber lo que pasó? Te lo diré: mi madre estaba decapitada, frente a mí. Su cabeza miraba hacia la puerta, donde estaba yo. Y la sangre, podía olerla por meses sobre mí, en esa habitación, su hedor pegado a cada parte de... Joder, su cuerpo estaba mutilado, amputado... Partes... Mierda.

Harry se quedó mirando hacia el frente, mantenía la mandíbula apretada y parecía estar luchando contra algún impulso, pero no dijo nada.

Harry se quedó mirando hacia el frente, mantenía la mandíbula apretada y parecía estar luchando contra algún impulso, pero no dijo nada.

Apretando la sábana debajo de él, Draco intentó controlar el temblor de sus manos. Una fría ira lo recorría. Todo de nuevo, era como vivir todo de nuevo. O al menos una gran parte.

―El desmembramiento no fue lo que más me impactó ―prosiguió con voz seca―. Fueron sus ojos. La habitación estaba cubierta de sangre, el hechizo que había utilizado le permitía cortar objetos causando el mayor daño posible. Los Aurores franceses comprobaron que el asesino había utilizado el Crucio al menos dos veces, y que... y que ella había estado despierta hasta que murió por… por pérdida de sangre. ―Su voz se rompió y Draco no consiguió la fuerza para continuar.

Harry se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, con fuerza, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

Draco se dejó caer contra él, respirando con fuerza. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Harry, intentando controlar de nuevo las acciones de su cuerpo. No sabía... No hasta el momento en el que los brazos de Harry lo rodearon, lo mucho que necesitaba un abrazo.

Los brazos de Harry apretaron un poco más el abrazo, y una de sus manos se deslizó hasta el cabello de Draco, enredándose ahí. Draco movió la cabeza, queriendo sentir más la palma de su mano contra sí, que sus dedos lo acariciaran. Cerró los ojos. Estaba agotado.

Harry se reclinó hacia la cama, recostándose en ella y llevándose a Draco con él, y éste se dejó ir. No quería hablar más, de hecho sólo quería acostarse a lado de Harry y dormir. Sin nada de sexo, lo que era raro porque desde que comenzó lo que tenía con Harry siempre había sexo de por medio.

La mano de Harry comenzó a moverse sobre su cabello, acariciándolo lentamente; sus cuerpos estaban enredados sobre las sábanas.

Draco dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y, buscando la varita en la mesita de noche, apagó la luz que aún iluminaba parte de la habitación. Luego se abrazó de nuevo a Harry. Lo necesitaba. Era extraño, pero lo hacía.

Harry suspiró suavemente mientras intentaba acomodarse sobre la cama, pero no logró moverse demasiado; sus brazos y piernas estaban rodeando y siendo rodeadas por el cuerpo de Draco.

Una de sus manos seguía en el cabello de Draco, y la otra, en la cintura del rubio.

Quizás se había despertado porque sus miembros estaban acalambrados por estar tantas horas en la misma posición. Se removió un poco y logró liberar el brazo que estaba siendo aplastado por Draco, pero no se alejó de él. Era extraño, pero Harry sentía la necesidad de estar ahí, a su lado.

Era la primera vez que dormían juntos sin involucrar algo sexual, la noche anterior sólo habían sido ellos acompañándose.

Volvió a suspirar y abrió los ojos completamente, dándose cuenta de que estaban en una esquina de la gran cama, era cómico pensar que habían dormido tan juntos, tan abrazados y tan reconfortados… Harry suponía que a Draco le había costado reconocerse a sí mismo que necesitaba un abrazo. Sabía… Harry sabía, por experiencia, que hablar de la muerte de gente querida nunca era fácil. Y debía reconocer que en el caso de Draco era peor. Cuando Harry había sido testigo de la muerte de sus padres, era pequeño y no era realmente consciente de lo que sucedía… aunque revivir la muerte de sus seres queridos una y otra vez, siempre le había generado un sentimiento ambivalente. No odiaba del todo ver a sus padres morir bajo la magia de Voldemort, porque era los únicos recuerdos reales que tenía de ellos. Harry sabía que no era sano, pero era lo que tenía. Como fuera, aunque él no sabía exactamente cómo se sentía Draco, podía hacerse una muy buena idea. Así que una vez calmado el calambre de su brazo, volvió a abrazar a Draco, antes de que se éste despertara y decidiera alejarse de él.

Draco parpadeó, mirándolo con ojos desenfocados por el sueño.

―Hola ―dijo, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

La sonrisa en los labios de Harry se amplió levemente. No sabía si era porque creía que Draco se veía adorable recién despertado, o porque despertar a su lado le hacía feliz. O ambas.

―¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó soñoliento Draco.

―No lo sé ―respondió sincero, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, no tenía idea de qué hora era. Y considerando que debían ir a trabajar... ―Desperté recién ―agregó.

―Mmm.

Draco le besó el cuello.

Un ruidito parecido a un ronroneo escapó de sus labios frente a ese contacto. Luego estiró un poco el brazo para alcanzar alguna de las varitas que estaban sobre la mesita de noche e invocó un hechizo reloj.

Mirando por sobre su hombro, Draco vio la hora.

―Aún estamos a buen tiempo ―murmuró, regresando su mirada a Harry―. ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? ―le preguntó con una sonrisa

―No voy a negarme a eso ―respondió Harry, buscando sus labios y besándolos suavemente.

Draco le devolvió el beso, acunando una de sus manos en la nuca de Harry y cerrando los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar.

―Vamos ―dijo Harry separándose un segundo antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de Draco, lamiéndolos con lentitud―. Levantémonos antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo ―agregó, sin embargo no rompió el abrazo que mantenía a sus cuerpos unidos ni separó completamente sus labios.

―Sí, veo que estás muy interesado en levantarte. ―Se rió Draco, besándolo también―. Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer ―agregó, sin mover un dedo para separarse de Harry.

―Es cierto ―asintió Harry―. Levantémonos ―repitió, cerrando los ojos y frotando su cuerpo suavemente contra el de Draco.

Draco gimió suavemente y dejó caer la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

―No puedo hacerlo contigo ―jadeó, moviéndose contra él―... haciendo eso.

Harry sonrió lascivamente, sería genial tener a Draco _así_ más seguido. Bajó un poco la cabeza y lamió el cuello de Draco, girando sus cuerpos hasta quedar sobre él. Volvió a moverse contra él.

Draco arqueó el cuello, dándole más acceso a su piel para que lamiera. Movió una pierna para enredarla tras una de las de Harry, y deslizó sus manos desde su espalda hasta su culo, el cual apretó.

―Mmm ―gimió Harry, comenzando a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de Draco, sin dejar de moverse contra él. Podía sentir cómo comenzaba a excitarse y sabía que si no se detenían en ese momento, no podrían hacerlo hasta terminar―. Salgamos de aquí ―dijo un poco jadeante, separándose perezosamente del cuerpo de Draco. Giró hasta el borde de la cama y se levantó casi de un salto, quedándose de pie mientras observaba a Draco.

Asintiendo, Draco respiró hondamente antes de levantarse también. Una vez estuvo de pie sobre el suelo, extendió los brazos sobre su cabeza y se estiró. Luego le sonrió satisfecho.

―Para toda una noche sin sexo ―comenzó, caminando hasta él y deteniéndose a pocos centímetros―, no me siento nada mal ―admitió.

Harry rió frente a aquellas palabras, y luego, y sin dejar de mirar a Draco, extendió las manos y comenzó a quitarle el pijama.

―¿No puedes vivir sin sexo? ―preguntó divertido, acariciando su cuerpo, otra vez. Parecía como si no pudiera dejar de hacerlo.

―¿Tú puedes hacerlo? ―preguntó Draco de vuelta, con una ceja arqueada y dejándose acariciar.

─Tienes razón ─dijo como respuesta. Separándose lo suficiente como para quitarse su propio pijama.

Draco le agarró la nuca, atrayéndolo de nuevo y besándolo profundamente.

―Te espero en la ducha ―dijo, pasándole una mano por el pecho y acariciándole de allí hasta el abdomen al deslizarla. Luego se alejó, dirigiéndose al baño. Cuando llegó a la puerta se giró y le sonrió, antes de desaparecer por ella.

Harry negó con la cabeza antes de hacer lo único que quería hacer en ese momento; seguir a Draco hacia el baño. Cuando llegó, el sonido del agua cayendo inundaba el lugar y Draco estaba entrando a la ducha. Se terminó de desnudar rápidamente, dejando su ropa junto a la de Draco y entró tras él.

Apenas puso ambos pies en la porcelana, cuando las manos de Draco se enredaron en su cabello, y éste lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo posesivamente. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y una de sus manos se deslizó hasta la espalda ya mojada de Harry.

Harry tardó algunos segundos en sobreponerse de la sorpresa. Instintivamente sus manos se apoyaron en la fría cerámica de la pared, acorralando a Draco contra su cuerpo. Se acercó más a él sin romper el beso.

Los dedos de Draco se apretaron en su espalda hasta seguramente dejar una marca, y su beso se volvió más desesperado, su agarre más aferrador. Suaves jadeos escapaban de sus labios, y el agua tibia seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos.

No sabía si debía buscar alguna explicación para la efusividad que estaba demostrando Draco, pero aunque debiera, no la necesitaba. Simplemente se aferró más al beso, luchando contra su lengua, mezclando sus salivas con el agua que caía insistentemente sobre ellos... Los gemidos de Harry eran ahogados dentro del beso, pero a cada segundo que pasaba, parecía que ambos necesitaban más, y Harry quería darlo.

Curveando el cuerpo, Draco juntó ambos y gimió quedamente cuando se tocaron. Su mano se deslizó por toda la espalda de Harry y la mano que aún tenía enterrada en el cabello de éste la llevó hasta su nuca, profundizando más el beso.

Parecía como si Draco quisiera fundirse en su boca, en su cuerpo, en él. Harry sólo quería que disfrutara.

Rompió el beso, deslizando su boca hasta la quijada de Draco, raspando ligeramente con sus dientes la pálida piel.

Draco dejó caer la cabeza, su mano nunca detuvo su caricia sobre la piel de Harry. Un suave gemido salió de sus labios.

―Harry ―suspiró.

Las manos de Harry se separaron de la fría pared y comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Draco. Una de ellas se enredó por unos segundos en el cabello rubio antes de dirigirse hasta la mejilla de Draco, acunándola. Sus labios se deslizaron por el mentón hasta el cuello, aprovechado que Draco había expuesto aquella deliciosa piel.

Harry comenzó a lamer, morder y besar todo lo que podía con intensidad e insistencia, como si quisiera quedarse con un pedacito de aquella piel.

La mano que tenía libre la colocó sobre la cadera derecha de Draco, enterrando los dedos allí, impidiendo que Draco pudiese escapar.

―¿Qué quieres, Draco? ―preguntó Harry entre beso y beso.

Draco se estremeció, y dirigió sus manos hasta los hombros de Harry, donde apretó los dedos con fuerza. Se separó ligeramente, sólo lo suficiente para poder hablar sin que sus labios se separaran y miró a Harry penetrantemente.

―Quiero ―dijo con voz ronca y labios hinchados―... quiero que me hagas sentir algo más. Que me hagas olvidar.

Harry tragó duro, sintiendo el peso de cada una de aquellas palabras. Aunque no sabía exactamente qué querría decir Draco, más allá del significado literal. Pero, ¿realmente importaba lo que se ocultaba tras esas palabras?

Las manos de Harry subieron con rapidez hasta enredarse nuevamente en el cabello de Draco, jalando y presionando con fuerza. Lo atrajo hasta su boca y lo besó casi con violencia, mordisqueando sus labios y empujando su lengua más y más profundo.

Una de sus piernas se coló entre las de Draco, frotando su erección, generando con esa acción que Draco emitiera un sonoro gemido y le devolviera el beso con la misma pasión, la misma fuerza. Movió sus caderas justo así, frotándose contra Harry.

Luego de algunos segundos besándose y frotándose así, Harry rompió el beso y se quedó mirando a Draco evaluativamente. Luego se dejó caer, apoyando las rodillas en el mojado suelo.

Draco lo miró con ojos dilatados, y sus manos fueron automáticamente hasta sus hombros, aferrándose a ellos y respirando entrecortadamente.

La erección de Draco estaba frente a él, casi llamándolo y Harry no podía negar que quería sentir aquel sabor otra vez.

Sin más dilación, llevó una mano hasta los testículos de Draco y otra hasta la cadera, antes de inclinarse y lamer la punta del pene que se erguía ante él.

Draco gimió, y soltó sus hombros para poder dejarse caer contra la pared. Su pecho bajaba y subía y sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de Harry.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, sabiendo lo que provocaría en Draco el aire que escapara por entre sus labios al chocar contra su piel.

Luego presionó un poco el agarre sobre los testículos, abrió la boca y relajó los músculos de su garganta antes de acercarse más y tragar toda la extensión de la polla de Draco.

Las manos de Draco volaron hasta su cabello y lo agarraron con fuerza. De sus labios salían suaves suspiros y gemidos, y sus caderas intentaban moverse, pero el agarre de Harry lo detenía.

―Harry ―suspiró, mirándolo.

Intentó conseguir un ritmo acorde a la presión de Draco sobre su cabello, deslizando la polla de éste dentro y fuera de su boca, lamiendo toda la extensión de piel con su lengua, y, al sacarla totalmente, hurgar su boca.s

en la punta, jugar con el prepucio… hacer lo que pudiera con tal de que Draco siguiera regalándole gemidos y jadeos.

Draco detuvo la presión que ejercía sobre su cabello con lentitud, y deslizó los dedos de una de sus manos hasta su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. Lo miraba con la boca entreabierta, sus parpados ligeramente caídos y los ojos brillantes. Tenía el rostro rojo y el agua seguía cayendo sobre su cuerpo, las gotas rodando hasta resbalar sobre Harry.

Alzó un poco más la cabeza, encontrando los ojos de Draco y bañándose de la intensidad de su mirada. Harry sentía a Draco penetrándolo con la vista, llenarlo con tan sólo sus expresiones… el brillo de sus ojos, deseo y posesión, lo hacían desear que aquella escena no se rompiera nunca.

Pero la necesidad de hacer que Draco disfrutara lo obligó a seguir lamiendo y saboreando lo que tenía en su boca, lo que lo estaba llenando. Retiró completamente el pene de su boca y, sin dejar de mirar a Draco a los ojos, hundió la lengua en la hendidura, presionando con insistencia para luego rodearla con los labios y succionar.

Los gemidos de Draco se hicieron más fuertes, y sus ojos se cerraron por completo mientras disfrutaba lo que Harry le estaba haciendo. Su respiración cada vez se entrecortaba más, y sus manos comenzaron a jalar de nuevo de su cabello, intentando aumentar el ritmo.

Harry se distrajo observando el agua que caía por el pecho de Draco. Las gotas se deslizaban con propiedad y rapidez por la pálida piel, recorriendo los músculos y dejando pequeñas huellas que servían de guía para las siguientes gotas. Cada una de ellas terminaba arremolinándose en los vellos claros que rodeaban el pene de Draco. Harry no pudo evitarlo y acarició suavemente allí, deseando lamer y tragar cada gota que resbalaba por el cuerpo frente a él. Sin embargo, ya había llegado a un punto en que no necesitaba pensar para saber qué acción provocaba cuál reacción en Draco… no necesitaba racionalizar sus acciones para saber cómo tenía que estimularlo para que se corriera.

Tal vez le daba miedo haber notado que lo conocía más de lo que creía, pero aquel no era el momento de pensar en sus sentimientos. Iba a hacer que Draco se olvidara de todo, y ya que estaba arrodillado frente a él, debía hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Volvió a acunar los testículos y jaló suavemente de ellos. Una vez que estimuló largamente la punta del pene, volvió a tragar lo más que pudo, presionando con las mejillas y con la lengua. Comenzó a succionar y a bombear con su boca, una dos, tres veces. Moviendo hacia adelante y hacia atrás la cabeza al ritmo que Draco se follaba contra su boca.

Repentinamente, todo el cuerpo de Draco se tensó y el agarre de sus manos se volvió más fuerte. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió y miró a Harry justo en el momento en el que el orgasmo lo invadió, sacudiéndolo. Soltando un sonoro gemido, se corrió dentro de su boca.

Las manos de Harry se cerraron fuertemente en las caderas de Draco, enterrando los dedos como tenazas. Sus rodillas se deslizaron unos centímetros hacia adelante sobre la cerámica al mismo tiempo que Harry abría los ojos sin recordar cuando los había cerrado y tragaba rítmicamente el semen de Draco.

Draco lo miró con una expresión extasiada, suspirando en cuanto su cuerpo se calmó. El pulgar regresó a la mejilla de Harry, y Draco le acarició suavemente allí.

―Harry ―susurró, peinando su cabello con la otra mano.

Luego de algunos segundos, Harry se levantó dificultosamente; había estado demasiado tiempo en la misma posición. Se lamió los labios y, apoyándose en los brazos de Draco, llegó hasta la altura de su boca. Sonrió ampliamente antes de inclinarse contra los labios de Draco y besarlos.

Draco le devolvió el beso y rodeó la cintura de Harry con sus brazos, abrazándolo contra sí. Su lengua se deslizó junto a la de Harry, seguramente saboreando el sabor de su semen. Se separó unos centímetros.

―¿Quieres que te devuelva el favor? ―le preguntó roncamente, ondulando las caderas y frotándose contra la erección de Harry.

―¿Crees que voy a negarme a esa proposición? ―respondió acercándose a su oído y mordisqueando su lóbulo.

Draco le acarició la espalda y movió más su cuerpo, contorneándose de tal manera que podía frotarse contra Harry perfectamente. Llevó una de sus manos entre ambos cuerpos y agarró la polla de Harry entre sus dedos, apretándola.

―¿Así? ―preguntó, besándole la quijada y comenzando a mover su mano,

Harry no respondió con palabras. De su boca salió algo parecido a un ronroneo y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la mano de Draco masturbándolo y del agua golpeándole la frente.

Los labios de Draco se cerraron en su cuello y comenzaron a succionar. Aumentó el ritmo de su mano, masturbándolo con más fuerza. Apretó suavemente la punta, bajando de nuevo y sin detener los movimientos de su lengua sobre su piel.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo que imponía la mano de Draco. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus manos se apoyaron precariamente en la pared, manteniendo el equilibrio.

Estaba llegando al límite vergonzosamente rápido, pero sólo con pensar que hacía menos de dos minutos estaba tragándose todo el semen de Draco... aquella intimidad intensificaba cualquier acción.

Draco llevó su otra mano hasta sus testículos, los cuales acarició. Comenzó a besarle la clavícula, luego el cuello de nuevo, lamiendo y chupando hasta llegar a sus labios. Los mordió.

Lo único que escuchaba eran sus propios jadeos y el agua caer sobre ellos. Harry sintió un estremecimiento recorrerlo. No podía decir de dónde había comenzado, pero llegaba hasta cada punto de cuerpo que estaba siendo estimulado por Draco, su cuello, sus labios, su polla, sus testículos. Todo él se estremeció y lo único que pudo hacer frente a ello fue gemir más audiblemente y pedir por más y más.

Repentinamente, Draco lo empujó contra la otra pared del baño y se dejó caer de rodillas velozmente. Sin perder un segundo, abrió la boca y se metió por completo la erección de Harry entre los labios, succionando y llevándola hasta su garganta. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las expresiones de Harry, y su mano seguía acariciando sus testículos.

Su cabeza chocó contra la pared al inclinarla hacia atrás en búsqueda de algún soporte. Aquella acción de Draco lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido, por lo que lo excitaba más. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta la cabeza de Draco y se quedaron allí, masajeando el suave y mojado cabello.

Draco cerró los ojos, moviendo su lengua bajo la erección de Harry y sin dejar de succionar. Llevó una de sus manos a las caderas de Harry y la dejó ahí, sin restringirle el movimiento, dándole permiso de follar su boca como quisiera.

Pero Harry estaba demasiado perdido en las sensaciones como para hacerlo, prefería que Draco hiciese con él lo que quisiera, así que se quedó apoyado contra la pared, disfrutando.

Draco entendió, porque comenzó a succionar con más fuerza y a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo con más velocidad, metiéndose cuanto podía de la erección de Harry y usando sus manos para masturbarlo al mismo tiempo. Se movió hasta que sólo quedó la punta de su polla en su boca, y usó su lengua para lamer el glande. Soltaba suaves ronroneos, que se convertían en vibraciones sobre su erección.

Ya no podía contenerse más. Con un profundo gemido, Harry jaló el cabello de Draco al tiempo que se corría con un violento espasmo. Su cuerpo se arqueó y volvió a golpearse ligeramente la cabeza.

―Joder ―jadeó, no por el golpe que se había dado, si no por la fuerza con que lo golpeó el orgasmo.

Luego de lamer el resto del semen en su polla, Draco se levantó y le sonrió satisfecho.

―Espero que no se nos haya hecho tarde ―murmuró, acercándose a él.

―Espero lo mismo ―replicó Harry, besando con suavidad su mejilla.

Draco miró la taza que tenía frente suyo sin verla realmente. Extrañamente, no estaba preocupado por su sabor, ni porque estuviera desagradablemente frío… Sus pensamientos viajaban en una dirección completamente diferente, pero se negaba a dirigir los ojos hacia el informe azul que estaba sobre su escritorio, reclamando su atención.

Aquella mañana. No, la noche anterior había sido… Draco no podía describirla realmente. No con palabras. Había huido tanto del consuelo, intentando escapar de él, tratando de que ni sus amigos —ni Harry— lo vieran débil, que había olvidado que de vez en cuando era bueno… Era necesario ese conforte, el alivio.

Dejó escapar el aire por la boca, tamborileando los dedos sobre la madera.

Harry había estado increíble, lo había… le había dado lo que necesitaba. Exactamente lo que necesitaba… Y sabía que estaba llegando un punto en el que debía comenzar a preocuparse por lo que estaba sintiendo por él. Pero no podía. Aún no.

La carpeta azul lo distrajo de nuevo. Hacía más o menos una hora habían llegado —juntos— al Ministerio, y desde entonces Draco se había encerrado en su oficina, con la misma taza de té sin probar, intentando analizar la situación y tomar la decisión adecuada.

No, eso no era. Sabía cuál era la decisión adecuada, simplemente no quería tomarla.

Era necesario, para el caso, leer el informe de la muerte de Narcisa. _Lo sabía_ . Simplemente con los recuerdos que tenía no era suficiente, había pasado miles de cosas por descontado, por alto, cuando vio a su madre... Detuvo esa línea de pensamiento. Ya había pensado suficiente en eso la noche anterior.

La cuestión era que, sin esas cosas descontadas, no podían cerciorarse de que era la misma clase de asesinato si no comprobaban los detalles de ambas muertes. Pero hacer eso significaba _leer_ el informe y… Leer el informe era lo último que quería hacer.

Tragó saliva, mirando la puerta. Debía hablar con Harry, hacerle saber que necesitaban examinar esa carpeta, pero sus pies no le obedecían y sus rodillas no le atendían. Sentía que un peso muerto era colocado sobre sus hombros y le era imposible levantarse.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirse tan susceptible. Tenía un trabajo que hacer, y él nunca ponía nada encima de su trabajo si podía evitarlo. ¿No había sido por lo que le había sucedido a su madre que había decidido convertirse en lo que era? ¿Entonces qué diablos estaba haciendo allí, sintiendo lástima por sí mismo y retrasando el avance del caso?

Sin detenerse a pensar más —y sin querer desperdiciar el súbito brote de valor que había aparecido— Draco se levantó y, antes de cambiar de opinión, agarró el informe y se dirigió a la puerta de Harry. Necesitaba acabar ese caso _ya_ .

Harry estaba en su escritorio revisando algunos papeles, probablemente de la víctima que estaban investigando. Levantó la vista para mirar a Draco.

―Potter. Harry ―se corrigió, sin estar seguro del por qué―. Necesitamos hablar.

El cuerpo de Harry pareció tensarse un momento, y pestañeó varias veces con gesto confundido, antes de reacomodarse en la silla y cerrar los archivos que tenía sobre el escritorio.

―¿Debo asustarme? ―preguntó alzando levemente las cejas.

Draco negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Por supuesto que no debía asustarse. Se acercó al escritorio de Harry, pero no se sentó en el sillón desocupado... No sentía ganas de hacerlo.

―No, es sobre el caso ―dijo dejando sobre la mesa la carpeta de su madre.

―¿Ese es el informe sobre el caso de tu madre? ―preguntó frunciendo el ceño y sin despegar la vista de la carpeta.

―Sí. ―¿Qué más podía decir?―. Creo que necesitamos... ―se lamió los labios, obligándose a terminar― examinarlo.

―¿Quieres leerlo? ―preguntó colocando la mano sobre el informe y acercándolo hacia él.

―No. Pero necesitamos hacerlo.

―De acuerdo ―aceptó Harry abriendo el informe rápidamente, como si fuera arrepentirse, luego lo miró―, mientras antes terminemos esto, más rápido atraparemos al culpable.

Draco dejó caer los hombros, algo de la tensión que antes lo opresaba desapareciendo. Se alegraba de que Harry no intentara hacerle explicar el cambio de idea, no tenía energía para hacerlo. Se dejó caer en la silla y suspiró, apartándose el cabello del rostro.

―Mientras antes atrapemos al bastardo ―murmuró, mirando el escritorio―, más rápido podré dejar esto atrás.

―Aún no sabemos si es el mismo asesino ―comentó Harry observando la ficha con información general de Narcissa Malfoy―, un discípulo o un imitador.

―No es el mismo asesino ―Eso sí lo sabía.

―¿Está muerto, cierto? Deberíamos averiguar si tuvo hijos o algo, quizás intentan continuar el trabajo.

―Sus hijos y esposa están muertos. No tiene más familia ―También sabía eso.

―Bien, entonces partimos desde cero ―dijo Harry acomodándose los lentes y desviando la vista hacia Draco―. Luego de leer esto, iremos donde Zabini, los resultados de los exámenes del cuerpo ya deberían estar listos.

Draco asintió.

―De acuerdo. Después deberíamos regresar al lugar del homicidio, antes de seguir la pista de lo que hizo horas antes la víctima.

―Claro, le diré a Hermione que nos acompañe, quizás ella descubra algo que no hemos visto ―agregó Harry antes de quedarse en silencio unos segundos. Luego dio vuelta la página del informe donde se relataba la muerte de Narcissa Malfoy.

En realidad, Draco tenía razón… leer el informe elaborado por los aurores franceses era lo más práctico que podían hacer, y era lo que Harry habría hecho directamente si Draco no estuviera involucrado de alguna manera.

Por primera vez desde que de aluna maner habían comenzado con la "relación" que llevaban, Harry se preguntó si acaso serían capaz de mezclar bien ambas cosas; siempre se decía que no había mezclar trabajo y vida personal, pero… era lo que quería y pocas veces Harry dejaba lo que quería antes de lo que debía. Esta vez no dejaría de lado lo que realmente estaba deseando.

Salieron del ascensor en el piso donde se ubicaba el laboratorio de Zabini. Primero hablarían con él sobre los hechizos empleados en el crimen, y Harry realmente esperaba que obtuvieran información concluyente, quería acabar lo más pronto posible con todo eso, y quizás así Draco podría quedar en paz con la muerte de su madre.

Harry miró por algunos segundos a Draco mientras se acercaban a la puerta, ya no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse. Decidió que lo mejor sería actuar como siempre…

―Zabini ―llamó Harry golpeando la puerta del laboratorio.

Se escucharon unos suaves pasos dentro de la oficina, antes de que Zabini les abriera la puerta. Tenía una expresión sería, y sus ojos oscuros se dirigieron de inmediato hacia Draco.

―Pasen ―dijo apartándose a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Draco entró al lugar de inmediato.

El ambiente estaba tenso, Harry suponía que Draco ya había hablado con Zabini, y aunque no hubiese sido así, los slytherins parecían interpretarse, porque por la forma en que se miraban, Harry podía jurar que se decían mucho más con los gestos y los silencios que con las palabras.

Harry carraspeó para romper un poco aquel ambiente.

―¿Analizaste los resultados? ―preguntó directamente, sin rodeos.

Zabini se movió a través de la habitación para rodear su escritorio. Una carpeta yacía sobre la superficie y la tomó, ofreciéndosela a Harry.

―El informe ―explicó―. He encontrado residuos de magia en todo su cuerpo, generados por la maldición Cruciatus. Por el estado de sus músculos, diría que duró varias sesiones siendo maldecida antes de que el homicida la decapitara con un hechizo cortante. Murió inmediatamente.

―¿Puedes obtener alguna firma mágica? ―preguntó Harry inútilmente, sabía que si así fuera ya le habrían informado, pero necesitaba preguntar algo.

―No por completo, no ―respondió mirándolo seriamente―. Lo que sí encontré, y me pareció bastante interesante, fue otro hechizo que usó el asesino usó en la víctima antes del homicidio.

―¿Y cuál fue? ―preguntó Draco.

―Le quitó la vista. No fue permanente, pero el hechizo no desapareció hasta que estuvo muerta.

―¿Por qué crees que haría eso, Draco? ―preguntó Harry desviando la vista hacia él, casi casualmente. Estaba acostumbrado a delegar en Draco ese tipo de interpretaciones, y no fue hasta que lo dijo, que noto que lo había llamado por su nombre delante de Zabini...

Draco lo miró inmediatamente, sus ojos un poco sorprendidos, pero esa expresión desapareció rápidamente de su rostro luego de unos segundos. Se cruzó de brazos, los dedos de su mano derecha tocando su barbilla.

―Podría ser para no reconocerlo ―dijo, claramente reflexionando―, pero no tendría sentido si acabó por matarla. También puede ser que escondía algo, algo que ella no quisiera que viera o... tal vez estaba con alguien más.

―Eso puede ser, a pesar de que no encontramos rastros de una tercera persona en la escena del crimen ―respondió Harry intentando transmitir en sus gestos, una leve disculpa.

―Deberíamos ir a la escena del crimen de nuevo ―dijo Draco, se dirigió a Zabini―. ¿Encontraste algo más?

―No ―respondió éste suspirando―. El cuerpo no tenía más evidencias, quien sea que fue el asesino sólo hizo su trabajo y se largó.

―¿Puedes saber qué estaba haciendo la víctima antes de ser cruciada? O si hay algún signo de defensa ―preguntó Harry siendo consciente de que tenía el informe de Zabini entre sus manos.

―No hay ningún signo de defensa ―explicó Zabini―. Pero tampoco hay ningún signo de haberla sometido con algún hechizo, así que es bastante probable que la haya tomado desprevenida.

―Bien, gracias Zabini ―dijo Harry a modo de despedida dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor, disminuyó la velocidad mientras ladeaba ligeramente el rostro, mirando a Draco e intentando interpretar sus gestos. No lo logró, últimamente Draco estaba más hermético de lo normal, que ya era bastante.

―Lo siento, no fue intencional ―dijo a modo de explicación antes de llamar al ascensor.

Draco le dirigió una mirada confundida.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó, ladeando un poco el rostro.

―Por llamarte por tu nombre frente a Zabini, me imagino que pedirá alguna explicación ―respondió rápidamente. Aún no sabía bien en qué términos estaba su relación, a pesar de que esa mañana habían llegado juntos... frente a todos los magos que estaban en el Atrio a aquella hora.

―Blaise ya sabe que hay algo entre nosotros ―explicó Draco arqueando una ceja―. Ya te lo había dicho. Y si pregunta algo, se lo responderé. No es como si estuviese escondiéndote, Potter.

―Lo sé, pero... bueno, olvídalo ―respondió Harry entrando al ascensor, quitándole importancia al asunto―. ¿Vamos a la escena del crimen ahora?

―Sí ―respondió Draco siguiéndolo―. Luego de eso, tendremos que reconstruir el día de la víctima antes de su muerte.

―Cierto. Bien, vamos de inmediato.

Entrar por segunda vez a esa casa fue mucho más difícil que por primera, pero era entendible; la primera vez que había pasado por esa puerta no imaginaba siquiera lo que iba a hallar adentro. Aún así, Draco encontró que tener la presencia de Harry cerca ayudaba mucho con su autocontrol. Sin poder evitarlo, le dirigió una mirada de medio lado, preguntándose de nuevo desde que habían salido del Ministerio si estaba molesto.

La escena con Blaise y luego lo del ascensor le habían puesto los pies en la tierra de nuevo. Le habían distraído de la presión constante que el caso generaba y… ¿para qué negarlo? Le había gustado. Le había gustado preocuparse por algo más que por los recuerdos. Y le había gustado cómo Harry se preocupó por pensar que lo había ofendido. Lo hacía sentir… apreciado.

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba en el trabajo, y no era hora de estar pensando en su vida romántica. Miró la puerta donde había estado el cadáver casi como ausente. No le interesaba volver a poner un pie adentro, pero sabía que no lo podía postergar por siempre. Sin embargo, por el momento podía dedicarse a investigar otras habitaciones.

Se giró hacia Harry.

—Comenzaré con la habitación de la víctima —le informó mirándolo a los ojos—. Tal vez encuentre algo útil en ella.

—De acuerdo— dijo Harry sacando la varita desde la manga de su túnica—. Yo revisaré las protecciones de la casa, los análisis de los aurores no fueron concluyentes —explicó, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

Draco lo miró marcharse y luego comenzó a adentrarse a la casa. Aún tenía que descubrir dónde estaba la habitación de la mujer.

La habitación de Layla Panderbell era inmensa. No tan grande como la suya propia, por supuesto, pero sí lo suficiente como para que Draco se preguntara de dónde habían sacado el dinero. La familia Panderbell no era de sangres pura, aún cuando quisiera parecerlo. Y por lo tanto no tenían generaciones de generaciones de herencias, ni mucho estatus social.

Por supuesto, recordaba que su padre alguna vez le había dicho que los tiempos cambiaban, aún cuando por lo general no lo hacían para bien. Las familias mestizas comenzaban a multiplicarse en la alta sociedad, y Lucius Malfoy nunca había soportado eso. Ni ningún otro sangre pura.

Hasta donde él recordaba, los Panderbell no habían sido nunca pobres, pero el dinero no les sobraba. En cambio, esa casa demostraba todo lo contrario y Draco se anotó mentalmente investigar las cuentas y demás familiares… Seguramente alguno estaba metido en algo sucio, porque _nadie_ ganaba tan rápidamente esa cantidad de dinero por medios legítimos.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche y la abrió. Habían varios cuadernos, anotaciones y agendas. Agarró la primera —la más nueva— y la comenzó a ojear. Fechas de actividades sociales, fiestas, clubes a los que asistir, reuniones de negocios. Layla Panderbell había sido una mujer ocupada.

Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a inspeccionar más hondamente la habitación, fijándose en las fotografías. Familias, amigos, amantes. Toda una vida mostrada ante sus ojos. Layla Panderbell poseía una sonrisa triste, pero sus ojos castaños brillaban alegres. Era una extraña —y Draco suponía que, para algunos, atrayente— contradicción.

No se parecía en nada a su madre.

Unos hechizos después le confirmaron a Draco que no había nada raro en la habitación, y no encontró nada más interesante. La mujer había sido ordenada, casi obsesivamente ordenada. Su ropa estaba ordenada por colores, sus cosas tenían perfecto orden. Draco lo aprobó.

―Encontré un vacío en las protecciones ―dijo Harry mientras abría entraba a la habitación.

Draco se sobresaltó un poco ―había estado un tanto ensimismado en sus pensamientos― y lo miró.

―Los que investigaron la escena no dijeron nada de eso.

―No fue algo fácil de encontrar, quizás nos ayude a identificar a un sospechoso ―continuo Harry, devolviéndole la mirada.

―Debe ser bueno en desmantelar protecciones si la víctima no se dio cuenta ―reflexionó Draco―. Y con eso podríamos suponer que la estaba esperando.

―No es que sólo sea bueno rompiendo protecciones, es algo más ―dijo Harry mirando hacia la ventana―. Al instalar protecciones, hay algo que permite que sólo tu magia sea capaz de desmantelarlas, pero aún así hay quienes trabajan instalando protecciones...―agregó vagamente.

Draco lo miró intensamente.

―¿Quieres decir que es posible que trabaje en la instalación de protecciones?

―No puedo asegurarlo, pero la forma en que las protecciones fueron rotas fue con cuidado y precisión, no a la fuerza rompiendo los encantamientos ―dijo haciendo rodar la varita entre sus dedos y dirigiendo la vista hacia Draco.

―Puede ser alguien quien se versó en protecciones obsesivamente y no necesariamente tiene que trabajar para eso. ¿O piensas que es un trabajo profesional? ―Les limitaría mucho dónde buscar, si así fuera.

―No lo sé, Draco ―respondió Harry suspirando―, pero yo apostaría porque es un trabajo profesional.

Draco miró la agenda que tenía en las manos. No decía nada para esa fecha sobre algún encuentro con alguna compañía de protecciones. Pero en el Reino Unido habían pocas.

―Será mejor que revisemos esto ―dijo mostrándole las agendas―. También deberíamos hablar con quien la encontró.

―¿Estaba oculta? ―preguntó Harry dirigiendo la vista hacia las agendas.

―No realmente ―dijo señalándole la mesita donde las había encontrado―. Estaban allí. No creo que digan demasiado.

Harry cerró los ojos y guardó silencio. Luego los abrió y miró seriamente a Draco.

―Me parece sospechoso. Creo que el asesino volvió a esta casa después de matar a la mujer, los aurores no encontraron esas agendas cuando revisaron―. Harry bajó la vista hasta mirar el piso de la habitación en que estaban.

Bueno, eso ocurría cuando estabas tan distraído en el trabajo; lo comenzabas a hacer mal. Draco tuvo unas fuertes ganas de dejar caer las agendas. Pero no lo hizo, en cambio realizó un hechizo en ellas de rastreo de firma mágica, sin éxito. Si el asesino las había dejado es porque querían que las leyeran y nada más.

―Eso significa que supo cuándo llegamos y cuándo nos fuimos. Tenía vigilado el lugar.

Harry llevó las manos hasta su cabeza desordenándose el cabello.

―Si suponemos que es experto en protecciones, podría haber colocado algún hechizo que delatara la presencia de personas ―dijo cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra―, además no podemos culparnos por eso ―agregó inclinando la cabeza y masajeándose el puente de la nariz―, no es como si...―las palabras quedaron cortadas en aire y los ojos verdes de Harry fijos en la parte inferior de la puerta.

―Pero el hechizo tendría que haber alertado a los aurores, al menos ―dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño. Les daría a los del Ministerio el beneficio de la duda, se negaba a creer que no hubiesen descubierto un hechizo de espionaje, por más bueno que fuera―. ¿En qué estás pensando?

―¿La puerta estaba abierta cuando entraste? ―preguntó sin mirarlo ni responder a su pregunta, sino que se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, inclinándose para recoger algo del suelo, debajo de la puerta, escondido.

Cuando se levantó, sus músculos estaban tensos y sostenía algo entre las manos.

―Si cree que va a jugar con nosotros, está equivocado ―dijo en voz baja, dándole la espalda a Draco.

Draco tardó algo en reaccionar. No había visto lo que Harry había agarrado del suelo, pero por la forma en la que lo escondía pensaba que no podía ser nada bueno. Dejó las agendas en la cama y se le acercó.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó, tocándole el hombro.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo se tensó más al sentir aquel contacto. Estaba temblando de rabia, arrugando el papel por la fuerza con que lo sujetaba, y la mano libre estaba apretada en un puño.

Se giró lentamente, sus ojos parecían oscuros y su rostro estaba serio y peligroso. Pero no abrió la boca.

En sus manos había una hoja de periódico antigua, en francés, en la cual había un reportaje de la muerte de su madre. Pero lo que parecía alterar a Harry era el mensaje escrito en la parte superior de la hoja.

_Si creías que por follar con el salvador del mundo mágico tu maldad sería olvidada, es porque olvidaste el rostro de la perra de tu madre al morir degollada._

_Toda la sangre envenenada perecerá. Y tú serás el próximo, Malfoy._

Draco sintió como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí de pie, mirando la nota y el artículo en las manos de Harry, pero no debió haber sido más de tres segundos, aún cuando se sintió como una eternidad.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mano le quitó la hoja de las manos con brusquedad. Recordaba ese artículo. Era una de los pocos que había salido, Draco había pagado por el silencio de los periodistas. Había una foto de ella, mirándolo, mirándolo… Y las palabras del maldito escritas.

_… el rostro de la perra de tu madre al morir degollada._

Un odio olvidado comenzó a aflorar de nuevo en su interior, y Draco tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de arrugar y destrozar el papel en sus manos. Luchar por controlarse.

Respiró hondamente y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente calmado, levantó la mirada. Cuando habló, lo hizo fríamente, aún cuando por dentro se sentía vibrar de furia.

—Al menos ahora sabemos que escoge a las víctimas por los mismos motivos. No es sólo un imitador, es su sucesor.

Harry no intentó recuperar la hoja ni consolarlo de alguna manera. Ladeó un poco el rostro y se acomodó los lentes.

—Deberíamos comenzar investigando a especialistas en protecciones, limitaría bastante la búsqueda, más si suponemos que debió existir algún contacto entre ambos asesinos ―dijo Harry sin quitarle la vista de encima.

―Hagámoslo ―Miró la nota. Al menos eso le daba un vistazo a su personalidad, datos sobre asesinos en serie comenzaron a aparecer en su mente como flashes―. Pero primero debemos saber qué le pasó a su familiar mortífago.

―Muerto en Azkaban, creo ―dijo Harry distraídamente―. Lo comprobaremos, además hay que dejar a la chica bajo protección, ya sabemos que el asesino intentará deshacerse de toda la familia.

Draco miró de nuevo la nota. Ciertamente.

―No creo que haya nada más en esta habitación. Ya sabemos que sólo escogió a la víctima por su conexión con el mortífago... Sin embargo, el asesino conocía su agenda. ―Las señaló en la cama―. Seguramente por eso las dejó. También significa que la estuvo siguiendo, o la conoció hace poco sólo para matarla. Hay muchas probabilidades de eso último.

―Sí, pero al menos sabemos por dónde comenzar ―dijo Harry girándose hacia la puerta, luego de mirar de reojo la nota―. Volvamos al ministerio, hay que hablar con la nieta y aumentar su seguridad ―agregó.

Draco asintió, miró la habitación por última vez y lo siguió.

* * *

Debe la respuesta a los comentarios, ¡estamos a final de semestre! Cuando terminen los exámenes respondo todo. Muchas gracias por comentar, realmente valoramos sus comentarios. Saludos.


	31. Chapter 31

**Título: **DHM: Departamento de homicidios mágicos.

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Nande-chan =)

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribimos esto sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Advertencias:** Gore.

**Notas:** Uhu. No sé qué decir. No tengo excusas para 3 meses de retraso. Quizás decir que Carla y yo tenemos la cabeza en otras cosas. Y que además de la vida real ahora está eso llamado Inception, esa película que tiene un gran fandom en inglés y uno pequeñito en español, pero yo, gente, no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

* * *

**Tercera Parte**

Era hora de irse, ya pasaban de las siete de la tarde y el que Draco no diera señales de querer marcharse a casa, era una muestra inequívoca de que el caso realmente lo afectaba. Y no era para menos.

A Harry también lo estaba afectando, y no sólo por su sentido de justicia. No. Aquel cabrón estaba jugando con fuego e iba a quemarse, y Harry sabía que no sería él el que iba a comenzar, pero tampoco quien lo detendría.

Harry conocía hacía mucho tiempo a Draco, pero no completamente. Al menos sabía lo que le gustaba, cómo le gustaba; qué significaban sus gestos y cómo leer sus actitudes. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el mensaje escrito por el asesino lo había golpeado. Quizás no había dicho nada al respecto, ni siquiera un insulto o alguna otra de muestra de afección, pero Harry había notado cómo se tensaban los músculos e su rostro, cómo sus ojos brillaban peligrosos y cómo la determinación lo había llenado. Draco estaba determinado a atrapar al asesino, y Harry iba a ayudarlo. Porque aquello ahora era personal.

Harry estaba en su oficina, había llegado hacía algunos minutos desde la sala dónde estaba la nieta de la víctima. Le habían asignado una casa de seguridad y un aruror de guardia todo el día. Además, Harry tuvo que informar de la supuesta relación entre los asesinos, diciendo vagamente que se había comunicado con ellos. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a que un sicópata supiera que Draco y él estaban juntos. Era como sentirse observado.

Ordenó un poco los papeles del caso, se acomodó la túnica y fue hacia la oficina de Draco, abriendo la puerta y entrando sin avisar.

―Pensé que tal vez te habías ido ―dijo dirigiéndose a la silla que ocupaba generalmente.

Draco levantó la mirada y lo vio, como saliendo de un trance.

―No, estaba leyendo de nuevo esto ―dijo mostrándole los informes que tenía abiertos frente a él―. No me di cuenta de que se había hecho tan tarde ―agregó frunciendo el ceño.

―Hablé con los aurores ―siguió Harry, mirándolo con insistencia―, confirmaron que las agendas no estaban ahí. También revisé la seguridad de la nieta de la víctima y leí el informe de Zabini ―informó Harry, inclinándose hacia el escritorio y dejando los papeles que llevaba consigo sobre éste.

―¿Encontró algo nuevo? ―preguntó agarrando la carpeta y abriéndola, comenzando a leer―. Yo busqué amigos cercanos al... asesino de mi madre ―carraspeó y cerró el informe―. Probablemente nos será de utilidad.

―Nada nuevo, ¿y tú?

―Algunos nombres ―le mostró la lista―. No tenía muchos conocidos, al parecer. Lo que tiene sentido.

Harry bajó la vista hasta la lista y la tomó entre los dedos, revisándola.

―Mmm, ¿algún sospechoso?

―No hasta ahora ―dijo secamente.

―¿Y algo sobre las protecciones? ―volvió a interrogar Harry dejando la lista a un lado. Ningún nombre le decía algo.

―No, realmente ―respondió Draco sacudiendo la cabeza―. Phillip sólo trabajaba para mantener las apariencias. Sólo socializaba para no despertar sospechas, pero no tenía amigos íntimos, ni familiares lejanos. No tenía a nadie. Los vecinos sólo recuerdan que algunas veces lo vieron con un muchacho, pero nada más. Nadie sabe de quién se trataba.

―Probablemente su aprendiz ―dijo Harry pensativamente―, y si es así, podemos obtener un recuerdo...

―¿De quién?

―De alguna de las personas que los vieron juntos ―respondió Harry, recordando cuando fue él quien necesitó recolectar memorias―, ¿será posible? ―agregó.

―No creo que lo recuerden bien, han pasado años. ―Se humedeció los labios, mirando el escritorio―. No creo que pueda hacer nada más por esta noche, tal vez es dejarlo hasta mañana. ―Frunció el ceño, pareciendo recordar algo―. Analicé la nota que me... nos dejó. No hay nada, está completamente limpia.

―Era esperable ―dijo Harry acomodándose en la silla. No habían hablado sobre aquel mensaje. Guardó silencio, no sabía cómo hacerle entender a Draco que él no pensaba dejar que se quedara solo, no con un sicópata queriendo matarlo ―. ¿Irás a la Mansión?

―Es mi casa ―replicó Draco arqueando una ceja, como si Harry lo hubiese olvidado.

Asintió con la cabeza, a veces olvidaba lo susceptible que Draco era respecto a ese tema.

―Supongo que sabes que iré contigo.

Draco lo miró unos momentos reflexivamente, luego suspiró.

―Sí, lo supuse. Sabes que eres bienvenido.

―Lo sé ―respondió relajándose notablemente, a pesar de sus palabras―, sólo quería comprobarlo.

Draco le dirigió una sonrisa, no era particularmente sincera, pero era la primera que había aparecido desde que habían ido de nuevo a la escena del crimen.

―¿Nos vamos?

―Sí, ya no hay nada más que hacer acá ―dijo incorporándose de la silla.

Levantándose también, Draco asintió. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, apartándose el flequillo y mirando el escritorio. Se veía agotado.

―No ―concedió, murmurando un hechizo para ordenar las cosas sobre la madera.

Harry se tragó las ganas que tenía de besar a Draco y hacerle sentir que iban a atrapar al bastardo.

Draco estaba cansado, Harry notaba cómo su rostro no brillaba con la arrogancia de siempre, y cómo sus ojos estaban opacos en vez de estar grises y retadores.

Suspiró y se dirigió a su oficina, notando que por lo cansado que se sentía, él no debía estar en mejores condiciones.

Unos momentos después, Draco apareció por la puerta que comunicaba ambas oficinas con su capa puesta.

―¿Vamos juntos? ―preguntó entrando por completo.

―Claro, tengo que comprobar que no escapas ―dijo Harry, intentando bromear y caminando hacia él.

―Si hubiese querido escapar ya lo hubiese hecho ―dijo Draco arqueando una ceja y medio sonriendo.

Harry levantó una mano para acomodarle a Draco un mechón de cabello que no necesitaba ser acomodado, pero sentía tantas ganas de _tocarlo_ , que no pudo evitarlo.

Draco parpadeó, claramente un poco sorprendido por el extraño gesto. Pero luego le sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera y extendió su mano, tomando la de Harry y apretándola.

―¿Nos vamos? ―preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta. hay q

―Sí ―respondió Harry, caminando hacia la puerta.

Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama sin elegancia y contempló el techo. Desde allí podía escuchar los sonidos que hacía Harry en el baño perfectamente. Sus pasos, su presencia, el chorro del lavamanos al ser abierto, y se lo imaginó inclinado sobre éste, mirándose al espejo mientras se lavaba los dientes… Inesperadamente, un extraño calor se propagó en su pecho. Se acababa de dar cuenta de algo, y era tonto, porque se debió haber percatado de eso hacía tiempo.

No estaba solo.

Desde el momento en el que habían encontrado a aquella víctima, Harry siempre había estado a su lado, constantemente, dándole a entender con su sola presencia que no iba a irse.

Y Draco apenas se estaba dando cuenta de eso, porque lo había dado por _sentado_ .

Durante toda la cena, sabía que Harry lo había intentado distraer del trabajo y de lo que éste conllevaba, y lo agradeció. Había mantenido la conversación liviana —claro, Draco no quería tener más conversaciones profundas por el momento— pero hasta, algunas veces, lo había tocado para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Podía recordar la forma en la que le había apartado con suavidad el cabello del rostro en su oficina. La forma en la que sus ojos brillaban y se sintió tibio, su corazón latiendo con más velocidad. Harry se estaba convirtiendo en algo demasiado grande en su vida, eso ya no podía negarlo y ahora no podía establecer si eso era algo bueno o malo. Se sentía bien, pero eso no significaba nada, muchas cosas se sentían bien y terminaban siendo perjudiciales.

La puerta del baño se abrió y apartó esos pensamientos. No era el momento de tenerlos, luego se ocuparía de ellos. Ahora era más interesante ver salir a Potter sin camisa. La verdad es que tenía los abdominales más besables que había visto alguna vez.

―¿Draco? ―llamó Harry acercándose a la cama, una sonrisa insinuante asomándose en sus labios.

―¿Hum? ―Draco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y desvió la mirada. Fantástico. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su armario, comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa―. ¿Qué querías?

Harry se acercó por detrás, colocando sus manos sobre las de Draco, deteniéndolas unos segundos antes de comenzar a desabrochar la camisa de Draco.

―Nada, sólo parecías distraído ―respondió hablando en su oído.

―Sólo estaba pensando ―respondió altaneramente, apoyándose en su pecho y dejando que lo desnudara. Era más placentero, después de todo.

―¿Pensabas en mi? ―preguntó divertido mientras acariciaba su pecho hasta llegar a los hombros para deslizar la camisa hacia atrás.

―¿Tú qué crees? ―preguntó. Las manos sobre su cuerpo hacían que todos los vellos se le erizaran, movió la cabeza, acariciando la mejilla de Harry con sus labios y sintió la barba incipiente bajo ellos.

―Que me imaginabas besándote― Harry se encogió de hombros y sus manos se dirigieron hacia la hebilla del cinturón de Draco.

―Ciertamente te imaginé besándome algo ―dijo Draco riéndose. Miró las manos de Harry y lo que hacían. Quería girarse y besarlo, pero decidió quedarse quieto y descubrir qué planeaba.

Harry hizo un ruido como de ronroneo desde el fondo de su garganta. Sus manos abrieron la hebilla y bajaron la cremallera de los pantalones, con lentitud.

―¿Tus labios? ―preguntó en voz baja.

Draco dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y cerró los ojos.

―Adivina de nuevo.

―Mmm ―murmuró. Sacó el cinturón con calma y lo dejó a un lado, luego recorrió el borde de los pantalones, rozando la piel―. ¿Tu cuello? ―agregó inclinando un poco el rostro hasta posar los labios en él.

Arqueando el cuello para darle mejor acceso, Draco sonrió. Harry intentaba distraerlo y ciertamente lo estaba logrando. Movió las manos, deslizándolas por sus brazos hasta dejarlas sobre las manos de Harry y las apretó.

―No, inténtalo de nuevo.

Harry succionó la piel bajo sus labios, mordisqueando con suavidad. Separó un poco sus cuerpos y giró el de Draco, golpeando un poco su espalda contra el armario. Luego, sus manos se colaron bajo la tela y deslizó los pantalones y los bóxers hacia abajo, inclinándose en el proceso.

―¿Tal vez esto? ―murmuró cerrando los ojos y enterrando la nariz en los vellos rubios de Draco.

Draco inhaló aire bruscamente y bajó las manos hasta poder enredar sus dedos con el cabello negro y desordenado de Harry. Mirarlo arrodillado frente a él, con su cabeza frente a su entrepierna sólo hacía que se excitara más. Se lamió los labios.

―Lo lograste ―susurró, intentando no mover las caderas y apurarlo.

Las manos de Harry acariciaron sus piernas, desde las rodillas hasta los muslos, subiendo hasta sus nalgas y luego volviendo a los muslos.

Aspiró con fuerza el olor de Draco y se lamió los labios antes de abrir los ojos y alzar la vista, encontrándose con los de Draco.

Sin poder evitarlo, una de sus manos se deslizó hasta el rostro de Harry y acarició su mejilla por cuenta propia. Draco se sorprendió así mismo por lo tierno del gesto.

Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos e inclinó su rostro hacia la mano de Draco. Fueron sólo algunos segundos, porque al momento siguiente, la expresión de Harry cambió y al abrir sus ojos, éstos brillaban con deseo.

Sus manos presionaron posesivamente las nalgas de Draco y sus labios se acercaron hasta besar la punta de la erección que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Draco gimió, y sus dedos apretaron el cabello de Harry. Dejó caer los párpados, sólo sintiendo lo boca de Harry sobre él, sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Sacó la lengua y la presionó contra la punta, hurgando en el escroto y succionando con los labios. Sus manos se comenzaron a mover, acariciando el trasero de Draco, acunando sus nalgas y tentando su entrada. Ahogó un gemido contra la piel que estaba succionando y luego aumento más la presión y la intensidad de sus movimientos.

Las caderas de Draco se comenzaron a mover solas, intentando follar la boca de Harry. Podía sentir su lengua sobre su erección, y sus dedos sobre su culo. Podía sentir el estrés del día desapareciendo de la misma forma en la que su control lo hacía.

―Harry ―jadeó, apretando sus cabellos.

Harry no respondió con palabras, estaba demasiado ocupado devorándolo como para hacerlo.

Abrió más la boca y se hundió contra la erección de Draco, su nariz prácticamente chocaba con los vellos de este. Harry jugueteaba con la lengua a lo largo de la polla de Draco, presionando sobre las venas hinchadas. Sus manos ahora sujetaban sus testículos, acunándolos y presionándolos con suavidad.

Draco deslizó sus manos hasta los hombros de Harry, apretándolos con fuerza mientras se apoyaba en ellos ligeramente. Aún no abría los ojos, y las sensaciones se intensificaban. La lengua de Harry se sentía maravillosa, su boca y sus labios sobre su erección le arrancaban gemidos y jadeos imposibles de acallar.

Las mejillas de Harry succionaron y sus labios formaban un anillo al rededor de la polla de Draco. Un anillo que apretaba y succionaba y tragaba más. Los músculos de la garganta se fueron relajando al paso que Harry se tragaba más toda la extensión del miembro de Draco. Una de sus manos volvió a colarse por entre sus piernas y Harry hundió un dedo en la entrada, extendiendo por todas partes el líquido preseminal de Draco.

Separó las piernas, dándole más acceso a Harry para que siguiera haciendo lo que hacía. Cada vez respiraba más entrecortadamente y le era más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, quería ver a Harry. El dedo que tanteaba su entrada y la lengua que lamía su erección intensificaban sus movimientos y sólo quería correrse así, sintiendo a Harry justo así.

Harry dejó de acunar y presionar sus testículos. Aquella mano comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, por todos lados, rozando casi con admiración el vello rubio que cubría su cuerpo.

Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Draco se tensaron y el orgasmo lo sacudió con fuerza. Gimió lo que pareció el nombre de Harry mientras el placer de correrse en su boca lo hacía estremecerse. Podía sentir a Harry casi sosteniéndolo para que no cayera, y podía sentir aún su boca y sus manos. Abrió los ojos, fijándolos en los verdes y sintió una inesperada ola de calor que se propagó en su pecho.

Harry mantuvo los ojos abiertos, mirándolo, mientras se sacó la mayor parte del miembro de Draco de la boca y sólo quedó succionando la punta, tragándose todo el semen de la corrida de Draco, como si disfrutara haciéndolo, y por como brillaban sus ojos, probablemente sí lo disfrutaba.

Draco se separó con suavidad, sintiéndose algo sensible, y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Harry. Lo miró un momento más, y luego rodeó su cintura con los brazos y lo besó profundamente, percatándose del sabor de su semen entre sus lenguas.

―Joder, Draco ―gimió Harry entremedio del beso rodeando a Draco contra sí, como asegurándose de que no fuera a escapar―. Sabes tan bien ―agregó acariciando sus costados.

El comentario hizo que Draco sonriera. Lo besó de nuevo, comenzando a desabrocharle los pantalones, hasta que pudo sentir su polla, tibia, dura y húmeda entre sus manos. Se separó de Harry y bajó la mirada, apretándola casi con pereza.

Quería... lo que quería hacer en ese momento...

―Es mi turno ―dijo suavemente, levantando la mirada para ver los ojos verdes de Harry.

Harry lo miraba con curiosidad, lamiéndose los labios y tragando duro. No hizo ningún movimiento más que respirar, lo que parecía requerir bastante esfuerzo.

Draco movió su mano una última vez sobre la erección de Harry, y casi con pesar la soltó. Colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas y lo empujó.

―Acuéstate ―ordenó. No tenía ganas de moverse hasta la cama.

Harry respondió con un suspiro anhelante, como si no quisiera separarse de Draco, pero a la vez sabiendo que hacerlo sería mejor, más satisfactorio.

Draco sonrió. Dirigió sus manos hasta los pantalones desabrochados de Harry y le separó las piernas. No quería perder tiempo quitándoselos, y había algo en tener a un Harry medio vestido mientras él se encontraba desnudo que le gustaba. Se montó a horcajadas sobre él, procurando frotar todo lo que podía su culo contra la erección de Harry, y le dio un beso en la clavícula como premio por su obediencia.

―Me gusta cuando haces lo que te ordeno ―le confesó.

―Siempre supe que te excitaba mandar ―dijo Harry entre jadeos, mientras alzaba las caderas y aumentaba la fricción entre sus cuerpos.

―Ciertamente ―dijo sonriéndole. Agarró las manos de Harry y las puso sobre su cabeza, besándolo profundamente y moviendo las caderas para intensificar la fricción―. Tanto como a ti te gusta, estoy seguro.

Harry gruñó algo parecido a "hmm" porque parecía incapaz de gesticular algo más complicado. Arqueó un poco la espalda, apoyando la cabeza sobre el suelo y exponiendo el cuello.

Aprovechando el movimiento de Harry, se inclinó hasta poner la boca sobre su garganta y succionó la piel de allí. Se enderezó de nuevo luego de unos momentos.

―No te muevas ―ordenó, soltando sus brazos y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por los antebrazos de Harry, por sus hombros y su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen. Luego le sonrió perversamente, mirándolo así, a su merced―. Eres tan disciplinado ―agregó en broma.

Se levantó suavemente de sobre Harry antes de que éste pudiera responder, y movió la mano hasta su propio culo, comenzando a prepararse él mismo. Sólo quería que Harry lo viera, por el momento.

Las caderas de Harry se retorcieron. Todo su cuerpo se retorció. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el culo de Draco, en los dedos de Draco saliendo y entrando. Todo humedad y jadeos. Sus ojos estaban dilatados de placer y sus manos también se retorcían, como queriendo desobedecer y tocar a Draco, pero sabiendo que sería mucho más placentero contenerse. Obedecerlo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Draco dejó que su otra mano acariciara una de las tetillas de Harry mientras se preparaba. Verlo así, sólo por lo que hacía lo hacía estremecerse, aún cuando no podía tener una nueva erección tan rápido.

Agregó dos dedos más y buscó su próstata, gimiendo cuando la encontró. No había usado lubricante, pero así aumentaría la fricción cuando la polla de Harry lo penetrara.

―Dios, Draco ―gimió Harry, mirando a Draco los ojos―. Déjame, por favor―, gimoteó, abriendo y cerrando la boca, respirando rápida y superficialmente. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia Draco, sujetándolo de las caderas―. Déjame follarte, Draco ―pidió.

Draco le hubiese amonestado por haber desobedecido, pero estaba algo distraído con sus ruegos. Verlo así, mirándolo y... Tenía que tenerlo dentro de él, _ahora_ .

Se inclinó y besó sus labios, sacando los dedos de su culo y, con la misma mano, buscó la erección de Harry y la apretó, dirigiéndola hacia su entrada. Se enderezó de nuevo y comenzó a meterla en su interior, sintiendo cómo comenzaba a penetrarlo y con los ojos fijos en los verdes.

Las manos de Harry lo sostuvieron suavemente desde las caderas, de cierta forma llevando parte de su peso. Se notaba que luchaba para no cerrar sus ojos y así disfrutar más de la presión que estar penetrando el culo de Draco le provocaba. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y de ellos no salían más que gemidos.

Ignorando la inicial punzada de dolor, Draco hundió por completo la erección de Harry dentro de su cuerpo. Se quedó quieto unos momentos, disfrutando la sensación y sin despegar los ojos de Harry, antes de comenzar a moverse.

Quería hacer disfrutar a Harry.

―Draco ―dijo Harry antes de cerrar los ojos, parecía incapaz de controlarse, porque sus caderas se levantaron, follando a Draco con fuerza.

Gimiendo un poco, Draco apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a moverse con él, bajando sus caderas cuando Harry embestía. Quería hacerlo correrse así, hacerle perder el control hasta dejarlo sin energía. Apretó el culo y sintió aún más la erección de Harry.

Los dedos de Harry se enterraron en la piel de Draco, como queriendo ser más parte de él de lo que ya era al estar enterrado en su interior. Al parecer, no podía hablar, no podía gesticular más que sonidos inconexos como "_joder, dios, Draco, joder_". Su cabeza se movía hacia ambos lados y, a momentos, abría los ojos para devorar a Draco con la mirada y follárselo también así.

Draco deslizó su mano por el pecho de Harry, disfrutando la sensación de ser follado. Comenzaba a ponerse duro. Cambió el ángulo de sus caderas y se movió con más velocidad, quería dejar a Harry inarticulado.

Harry chilló. Muy poco masculinamente, sin contenerse ni medirse. Parecía estar al límite. Abrió los ojos que de verdes sólo tenían una franja delgada... sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Su cuerpo se agitaba y contraía. Levantó la cabeza brevemente y luego la dejó caer.

―Draco ―volvió a gimotear Harry. Una de sus manos se entrelazó con una de las de Draco, presionando con fuerza. La otra, seguía enterrada en la pálida piel, intentando que Draco bajara más, que se follara más contra él.

Draco lo hizo, aunque no creía que pudiera hacer más profunda la penetración. Apretó con igual fuerza la mano de Harry y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar y sólo sintiendo.

Los músculos de Harry se tensaron, sus manos se paralizaron. Gimió. Alto y fuerte. Desde el fondo de su garganta. O de su alma, como fuera. Luego se corrió dentro de Draco. Llamándolo por su nombre.

Deteniéndose, Draco se inclinó y lo besó, sin soltar su mano. Enredó los dedos en su cabello y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la lengua de Harry mientras se deslizaba junto a la suya. Sentía cansadas las piernas, pero no tenía muchas fuerzas para levantarse y acostarse en la cama, y no creía que Harry tampoco las tuviera.

El beso fue perdiendo velocidad. Ahora sólo era disfrutar y recuperarse.

Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, rodando sus cuerpos hasta quedar de lado y salir dentro de Draco.

―Estamos en el suelo ―le recordó Draco, sólo por si lo había olvidado.

―Deberíamos levantarnos ―agregó Harry, acariciando la mejilla de Draco.

―Ciertamente ―corroboró, cerrando los ojos.

―Me odiarás por decirte esto en el suelo ―dijo Harry con voz temblorosa, al oído de Draco. Parecía estar aguantando la respiración. Luego suspiró, como rindiéndose―. Te quiero.

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a Harry. Estaba... se había quedado sin palabras. Harry se alejó un poco de él, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo levemente.

―No tienes que responder.

Eso era bueno, porque no sabía cómo.

Puso una mano en el cuello de Harry y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo con toda la pasión que podía. Tal vez no le podía regresar las mismas palabras aún, pero sí podía demostrarle lo que las suyas le habían hecho sentir.

Harry se dejó besar, acercándose más a Draco, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Luego de algunos momentos, las manos de Harry sostuvieron el rostro de Draco y lo alejaron unos centímetros, rompiendo el beso.

―Me estoy congelando ―informó.

―Tú fuiste el que se acomodó en el suelo ―respondió Draco rodando los ojos, pero igual se sentó para poder levantarse y buscar su pijama. Sólo quería acostarse en la cama y dormir.

―Tú me ordenaste hacerlo ―replicó Harry divertido, levantándose también y desvistiéndose completamente.

―Pero pudiste haberte levantado antes ―replicó Draco poniéndose solamente el pantalón y comenzando a caminar hacia la cama―. Además, no es como si me hubieses obedecido mucho tiempo.

―¿Te estás quejando? ―preguntó Harry tomando una mano de Draco y jalándolo hacia sí para juntar sus labios, al mismo tiempo que caían sobre la cama.

―No ―dijo Draco luego de devolverle el beso y se separó de él para quitar la funda de la cama.

―Estoy agotado ―dijo Harry en un suspiro mientras se colocaba el pijama y se acostaba al lado de Draco.

―Entonces duerme ―le respondió Draco con los ojos cerrados, rodó hasta quedar boca abajo.

―¿Qué crees que haré? ―replicó Harry haciendo un _accio_ silencioso para acercar su varita y luego apagar las luces.

―Hablar, por lo que veo.

Harry lo empujó suavemente antes de girar hacia el otro lado, lejos de Draco, quien sólo se rió y buscó una de sus manos bajo las sábanas para apretarla. Sólo esperaba que Harry _realmente _ no quisiera hablar de sentimientos.

Despertar al lado de Draco siempre era diferente. Harry estaba acostumbrándose a eso. Acostumbrándose a esa rutina que a pesar de ser repetida (besos, sexo, dormir acompañado), era… distinta.

Distinta porque era con Draco, o distinta porque Draco lo hacía sentir mejor, o especial, o lo que fuera. Despertar junto a Draco era casi mejor que follar con él. Porque sentir su cuerpo caliente a su lado, sus manos entrelazadas o sus cuerpos enredados… sentir a Draco era genial. Genial y reconfortante. Y Harry lo quería, por eso lo había dicho.

No lo supo de inmediato, no se había detenido a pensar qué sentía sobre estar con Draco. Sólo sabía que quería estar con él, que pensaba en él, que lo extrañaba, que le gustaba reconfortarlo, besarlo, tocarlo, follarlo. En fin. Draco le gustaba. Y comenzaba a sentir que no se aburría _estando_ con él. Y con _estando _se refería a lo que no solía lograr con sus parejas transitorias. Se refería _realmente_ a estar con él. Como novios, como pareja, como lo que fuera.

Harry se había despertado hacía algunos minutos y de inmediato había recordado la noche anterior. Draco sobre él. Él dentro de Draco. Draco haciendo lo que Harry quería sin que Harry necesitara decírselo.

Quizás en eso se resumía lo que sentían.

Harry sabía que Draco lo quería, o al menos en fondo lo suponía, porque había prometido no volver a suponer nada sobre Draco. En el pasado se había equivocado con él, y como no quería que el pasado se repitiera, no había que asumir nada sobre él.

Así que ahí estaba, mirando a Draco dormir durante un día de trabajo en la mañana, mordiéndose los labios para contener la necesidad y las ganas de atacar los de Draco y despertarlo a base de besos y mordidas.

Harry siempre había sido instintivo e impulsivo, aquello le había salvado la vida un montón de veces, pero ahora se la estaba complicando. Harry sentía que Draco lo quería. Pero Draco no se lo decía. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Harry estaba mostrándose ansioso por aquello. No era que necesitara oírlo, pero joder que le hubiese gustado.

Suspiró lentamente y se lamió los labios, acercándose más a Draco, tanto como le fuera posible. La noche anterior se habían dormido tomados de la mano, pero sus cuerpos no estaban juntos y, sin embargo, Harry se había despertado con la cabeza de Draco apoyada en su espalda y sus piernas entrelazadas; en la noche, en algún momento, sus cuerpos habían hecho lo que ellos no hicieron antes de dormir.

Se había girado sobre la cama, enredándose más en las mantas, pero ahora veía a Draco dormir y, aunque le parecía que era bastante sicópata hacerlo, seguiría observándolo hasta que se aburriera o Draco despertara, lo que ocurriera primero.

Luego de una cantidad de tiempo indefinible, Draco comenzó a removerse sobre la cama, mostrando claros signos de que pronto comenzaría a despertarse. Y así lo hizo, sus ojos pestañeando varias veces para habituarse a la luz, su cabeza deslizándose sobre la almohada... y cuando se percató de que Harry ya estaba despierto y observándole, le miró fijamente, sonriendo con suavidad.

―¿Acaso soy tan interesante mientras duermo? ―preguntó con voz ronca por el sueño, buscando la mano de Harry y apretándola.

―Un poco, pero me gustas más despierto ―respondió Harry. Una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Se inclinó un poco y rozó los labios de Draco.

Draco ronroneó antes de besarlo, pasando su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Harry. Lo atrapó con sus dientes y mordisqueó, para luego deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca.

Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, Harry suspiró. Rendido ante los besos de Draco. Una de sus manos se coló entre el cabello de Draco, presionando suavemente.

―¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó Draco separándose y girando la cabeza, seguramente para buscar su varita y convocar un Tempos.

Harry negó con la cabeza antes de coger su varita de debajo de la almohada y colocarla en la mano de Draco, quien sin dudarlo un momento convocó el hechizo. Las siete en punto.

―Sólo tenemos tiempo para algo rápido en el baño ―dijo mirándolo lascivamente―, no quiero llegar tarde al Ministerio.

Una amplia sonrisa llenó la cara de Harry, las palabras de Draco siempre tenían un efecto similar en él. Y ahora que lo pensaba, su polla también había reaccionado.

Aplastó a Draco mientras pasaba sobre él para salir de la cama, vistiendo solo un pantalón de pijama. Y Draco aprovechó para darle una nalgada y reírse, antes de levantarse para seguirlo.

―

Draco dejó caer la agenda que tenía en las manos y se masajeó las sienes para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con aparecer. Estaba agotado de intentar conseguir un patrón a los movimientos de Layla Panderbell; una rutina. Ni siquiera la satisfacción que había sentido esa mañana luego del sexo de la noche anterior con Harry había sido suficiente para relajarlo durante el resto de la mañana.

Layla Panderbell, como la mayoría de las mujeres de familias ricas y —usualmente— sangres pura; no trabajaba. Y al no trabajar, su rutina se volvía más inesperada. Claro, salía con sus amigos, acudía a fiestas, planeaba cenas… hacía esas cosas durante todo el año. Pero eran esporádicas y casi nunca seguían un orden. Draco había tardado casi dos horas, leyendo entre días y días escritos, en descubrir una especie de patrón que seguía.

Los lugares con los que más frecuencia visitaba, eran los que más probables tenían en que se encontrara el asesino, y el lugar en donde la había estudiado. Suponiendo que él había entrado a su casa antes de ella —como lo indicaba las protecciones violadas—, eso les decía que la había estado esperando porque sabía que estaría sola en ese momento. Existían dos probabilidades entonces; que alguien se lo hubiese dicho —incluida la misma Layla Panderbell— o que él mismo lo hubiese descubierto. ¿Y cómo podría haberlo sabido? Porque había estudiado a la familia de la mujer y a la mujer, probablemente durante semanas antes de escogerla a ella.

Eso era algo más, ¿por qué a ella? Era lo que lo diferenciaba, en cierta forma, del asesino de su madre. Mientras que él había matado a alguien con una Marca Tenebrosa, éste mataba a alguien con un pariente con Marca Tenebrosa. Era interesante, porque significaba que no le interesaba del todo lo bueno y lo malo, sino más bien la venganza.

Draco se levantó y recogió las agendas. Debía decirle a Harry lo que había descubierto, y debía explicarle sus especulaciones. Probablemente sacaría algo nuevo con esa conversación.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y pasó a la oficina.

Hermione estaba entrando al mismo tiempo que él. Harry lo miró primero a él y luego a ella, frunciendo el ceño. La bruja tenía una expresión preocupada y algo molesta.

Llevaba un pergamino en una mano y el Profeta en la otra.

―Tengo que hablar con ustedes ―declaró mirando seriamente a Harry. Éste tragó notoriamente.

Draco supuso que el ustedes también lo incluía a él, así que entró por completo y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Se preguntó qué había salido en el profeta que les podría concernir.

―Asumo que ustedes no leen el Profeta ―dijo sentándose frente al escritorio de Harry y extendiendo el diario―, al menos a la casa de Harry no llega ―agregó con notorio reproche hacia Harry. Éste había bajado la vista, parecía un poco ¿arrepentido? Quizás.

Draco arqueó una ceja, consciente de que ninguno de los dos lo estaba mirando. Lo que dijo Granger era interesante, había sonado como si supiera que Draco no leyó el Profeta porque se había quedado en la casa de Harry (aunque se había equivocado por se quedaron en la Mansión). Luego le preguntaría si ya había hablado con ella sobre lo que tenían.

También, entendía que Granger pensara que lo mejor era seguir lo que ocurría con el mundo mágico, pero Draco también comprendía ―en cierta forma― por qué Harry no seguía el periódico. _Además_ , pensó con algo de satisfacción, _no es como si esta mañana hubiésemos tenido tiempo para leer el periódico._

―¿Hay algo que concierne al caso? ―preguntó Draco, cambiándole el foco de atención.

Granger suspiró como si no quisiera decir lo que iba a decir, pero luego abrió el periódico en una de las páginas de publicidad, apuntó hacia un recuadro que tenía destacado y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

― _En el pasado, tu vida fue perdonada, más de una vez, equivocadamente. Y el mismo que te sacó del fuego ahora te tiene contra la cama. ¿Qué me darás para guardar silencio? La vida de tu madre ya no vale nada. Nunca valió. Y tú, pequeño mortífago, tienes los días contados._

Harry levantó la cabeza de golpe, mirando a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero Draco no lo estaba mirando a él, sino al periódico que tenía Granger en las manos, con tanta intensidad que le sorprendió que no se prendiera en fuego. Las palabras de ella seguían resonando en su mente.

Era la segunda vez que se comunicaba con él, y era la segunda vez que lo ofendía. También era la segunda vez que hacía alusión a lo que tenía con Harry. Caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaba sentada Granger y le quitó el periódico de las manos, sin importarle que pudiera pasar por maleducado. Tenía que leer las palabras él mismo.

―Nos ha estado espiando ―dijo, aunque era obvio, y miró a Harry. Intentaba no molestarse con las palabras impresas, pero estaba siendo más difícil de lo que había imaginado―. Y es lo bastante hábil para que no lo hayamos detectado.

―¿Estás seguro de que es el asesino? ―preguntó Granger mirándolo, luego abrió los ojos como platos, seguramente había descubierto algo ―¿Ya se había comunicado con contigo?

Draco asintió.

―En la escena del crimen ―dijo sin poder evitar sonar algo molesto―, me dejó un regalo. Al parecer quiere jugar conmigo.

―Entiendo que no hayan informado sobre eso ―dijo Granger, mirando primero a Draco y luego Harry, clavando su mirada seria en él―, pero no pueden permitir que él tome el control de la situación.

―¿Qué propones? ―preguntó Harry, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que entrara Granger―. Él bastardo habla de nuestra relación y de la madre de Draco. Y además lo amenaza de muerte ―agregó bajando el tono de voz―, lo único que se me ocurre es encontrarlo, ¿pero cómo? No lo sé.

―De las agendas de la víctima, encontré cierto patrón que seguía. Lugares que visitaba como rutina ―dijo Draco mirando a Harry, soltando por fin el periódico―. Deberíamos comenzar por allí. ―Luego se dirigió a Granger―. ¿Acaso crees que debería responderle? ―señaló el periódico―. Probablemente sólo le dará más pie para continuar. Dudo que permita que lo ignore mucho tiempo, sin embargo.

―No, no creo que debas contestarle ―dijo Granger volviendo a suspirar―, pero es probable que sus amenazas y comentarios sean cada vez más explícitos. No me extrañaría que la próxima vez utilice nombres.

―Lo que busca es una respuesta. ―Draco estaba bastante seguro de eso. Lo había contactado dos veces en dos días.

―Lo que busca es matarte ―dijo Harry. Su mirada se había vuelto algo fría.

Eso también, tenía que admitirlo. Miró a Harry.

―Primero quiere que me dé cuenta de lo que puede hacerme ―dijo―. De lo que es capaz de hacer ―miró a Granger. No estaba seguro de si ella sabía lo de su madre.

―¿Por qué habla de tu madre, Malfoy? Porque quien la asesinó está muerto, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Granger mirándolo con seriedad. Granger se mostraba como la Inefable que era.

―O conoció muy bien a su asesino, tal vez hasta aprendió de él ―respondió, sintiéndose incómodo a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo. No todos los días hablaba de eso, después de todo―, o investigó muy bien su caso y ahora busca venganza de la misma forma.

―La mejor pista que tenemos ―continuó Harry―, es que estamos tratando con un aprendiz del asesino de la madre de Draco, y por eso quiere matarlo, para continuar su trabajo ―dijo mirando hacia el escritorio, luego alzó la vista, clavando los ojos en Hermione―. Nos sabemos nada más.

―También suponemos que posee bastantes conocimientos sobre protecciones mágicas ―agregó Draco―, por lo que pensamos que tal vez trabaja en una compañía que se encargue de levantarlas.

―Mmm ―murmuró Granger que parecía estar en otro mundo―, puedo averiguar eso ―dijo levantándose―. Haré una investigación sobre compañías inglesas y francesas de protecciones, y sobre los trabajadores. Cuando tenga nombres, se los envío ―agregó, luego se quedó en silencio mirando a Harry unos segundos, acusadoramente―: ve a casa esta noche, Harry, tenemos que hablar.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

―Hasta luego, Malfoy ―se despidió.

―Nos vemos ―se despidió Draco, girando el rostro para ver a Harry con una ceja arqueada―. Supongo que aún no le cuentas lo que pasa entre nosotros.

―No, aún no le cuento ―declaró mirándolo―, estos días he tenido cosas más importante en que pensar y... y no he encontrado el momento.

Draco sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

―No te estoy recriminando ―dijo acercándose a él, pasándole una mano por el cabello hasta llegar a su nuca. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba así en la oficina desde que estaban juntos―. Granger no parecía muy molesta.

―Eso es porque descubrir cosas siempre la pone de buen ánimo ―dijo Harry sonriéndole.

Draco dejó caer la mano y miró la nota en el periódico.

―Definitivamente sí descubrió algo nuevo ―dijo con algo de amargura―. Me pregunto si está intentando molestarme.

―¿Qué más podría estar haciendo? Se está burlando de nosotros, simplemente ―dijo Harry retomando una expresión seria.

―Eso es lo que no cuadra ―respondió Draco rodeando el escritorio para sentarse frente a Harry―. Con Lyla Panderbell no hizo lo mismo. Además, me llama la atención que nombre tanto nuestra relación sexual ―dijo leyendo de nuevo el periódico―. Debe ser porque sabe que aún no lo hemos hecho público, quiere demostrar que sabe más de nosotros que los demás.

―Hagámoslo público entonces ―dijo Harry apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio e inclinándose un poco―, si es que quieres responderle, claro.

―Buscará otra forma de llamar nuestra atención, entonces ―respondió Draco―. Estudiaré un poco sus notas, mientras deberíamos investigar los lugares frecuentes de la víctima.

―¿Tienes una lista?

Draco se la mostró.

―No son demasiados lugares, podríamos hacerlo hoy.

―De acuerdo ―dijo Harry estudiando la lista―, ¿vamos ahora?

―Sí ―dijo Draco levantándose. Entre más rápido se movieran, más rápido encontrarían al asesino.

―

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por seguirnos a pesar de todos estos meses. Quiero decir que Toffy me recordó esta historia, al comentarme que conoció a alguien que la leí y bueno, no pude evitarlo. Por cierto, si eres chilena y quieres conocer a otras chilenas, mándame un mail porque estamos organizando una gran junta =). Nos vemos (esperemos que pronto!).


	32. Chapter 32

**Título: **DHM: Departamento de homicidios mágicos.

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: **Nande-chan :D

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribimos esto sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Advertencias:** Gore.

**Notas:** Uhu. No sé qué decir, otra vez. Sigo teniendo la cabeza en otra cosas. Egresé y estoy preparando todo para un gran viaje. Sigo, seguimos, muy de cabeza en el Arthur/Eames :) aunque en español la gente no lo vea xD En fin, gracias por estar acá!

* * *

**Cuarta parte**

Harry se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla mientras esperaban la comida, estiró una de sus piernas y la coló cómodamente entre los pies de Draco.

Habían pasado parte de la mañana y parte de la tarde recorriendo la ciudad, haciendo el mismo recorrido que hacía la víctima, intentando encontrar alguna pista que los ayudase a encontrar de una vez al asesino.

El bastardo sicópata lo iba a pasar muy mal cuando lo atraparan. Principalmente porque estaba actuando como si su objetivo principal fuera contra Draco. Como si su razón de ser fuera destruirlo.

Harry nunca había permitido que destruyeran o dañaran a la gente que quería, no tenía intenciones de comenzar ahora.

Entre ellos había un silencio cómodo, ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones, probablemente Draco estaba analizando y buscando alguna pista, alguna forma de unir todo lo que habían encontrado.

―¿No crees que es personal? ―preguntó Harry rompiendo el silencio.

Draco lo miró un poco sorprendido, como si esa pregunta lo hubiese sacado de sus pensamientos. Reflexionó un momento, tomando un sorbo de vino e inclinándose hacia atrás.

―Por supuesto que sí ―dijo con suavidad, sin desviar la vista de sus ojos―. Es personal desde que se comunicó conmigo. Una especie de venganza. ―Frunció el ceño―. Intenta humillarme en sus cartas. A mí y a mi madre. El artículo de prensa que envió la primera vez me hace pensar que sabe algo más de lo que dejó entrever... Eso sólo aumenta mi sospechas de que conoció de alguna forma al asesino de mi madre.

―Sí, pero además de ser un aprendiz, yo creo que es una venganza personal, quizás relacionado con tu padre –dijo Harry acercándose a la mesa, a pesar de que no hacía falta. Estaban en el Caldero Chorreante, en una de las mesas del fondo, protegidos con un _silencius_.

―¿Lo dices por la razón en que mataron a mi madre? ―preguntó con fingida naturalidad, tomando otro sorbo de vino. Era claramente visible cómo aún le incomodaba el tema.

Harry se talló la frente, desordenándose el cabello. No le gustaba hablar de ese tema, sabía que para Draco no era fácil analizarlo como analizaba cualquier otra situación, pero era necesario.

―No realmente, yo pienso en algo más específico ―dijo volviendo a rascarse la frente. Estaba nervioso. Suspiró rindiéndose, no tenía sentido guardarse esos pensamientos si ayudaban a la investigación―. Creo que deberíamos buscar a víctimas de los crímenes de tu padre.

Draco dejó la copa sobre la mesa y recorrió la habitación con la mirada antes de fijarla en Harry.

―Mi madre murió ―comenzó a explicar―, porque un hombre intentaba vengarse de mi padre. ―Frunció más el ceño―. Él ya estaba muerto para ese momento, así que dirigió la venganza contra mi madre... Al menos eso parecía. Sin embargo... la familia del asesino de tu madre fue... torturada por Lucius, bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro, por supuesto. Y luego asesinada, mi padre vio todo... Y, de alguna forma, el asesino quiso que yo viera algo parecido. ―Desvió la mirada―. ¿Crees que el asesino de ahora también era familiar de ellos?

Harry pestañeó varias veces, no sabía muy bien qué terreno estaba pisando, sin embargo sabía que debían concentrarse en el trabajo, y que él debía actuar como auror y no como pareja. Suspiró. Era realmente difícil mezclar ambas cosas.

―Alguna conexión tiene que existir, ya que asumimos que es un aprendiz, es lógico pensar que tu padre hizo algo, directa o indirectamente, contra él ―explicó Harry, llevando una mano hasta su copa de vino y tocando los bordes.

―Tiene sentido ―admitió Draco cerrando los ojos un momento―. Pero es muy probable que se haya cambiado el nombre, así que no creo que nos sirva de mucho. Sin embargo, sí sabemos, o suponemos más bien, que vivió en Francia por algún tiempo. Debe ser alguien joven, cinco o seis años menor que nosotros, y bastante hábil en lo que hace. Una persona exitosa.

Harry asintió, viendo la comida.

―Probablemente me lleva investigando desde que su mentor se suicidó ―agregó, levantando los cubiertos y alzando la mirada―. Una vendetta personal, se podría decir. Intentará llamar mi atención nuevamente, seguramente matando a alguien más.

―¿No estás preocupado porque ahora intente matarte a ti? ―preguntó Harry desviando la vista desde la copa de vino hasta Draco.

Draco pareció reflexionar la pregunta unos momentos, apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y miró a Harry seriamente.

―Supongo que estoy un poco ansioso ―admitió, apartándose el flequillo del rostro―. Pero no preocupado, no es como si fuera a dejarme asesinar. Y no es el primero en intentarlo desde que regresé de Londres.

Bueno, tenía razón en que no era el primero, y tampoco sería el último, probablemente.

A pesar de que Harry sabía que Draco era un buen mago, no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso frente a la posibilidad de que Draco fuera atacado.

―Por tu bien, espero que no dejes matarte ―dijo Harry tomando los servicios y comenzando a cortar un trozo de carne. No era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero esperaba que Draco entendiera el sentido de sus palabras.

―Descuida, sé cómo protegerme ―respondió Draco con una sonrisa, estirando una de sus piernas bajo la mesa para acariciar la pantorrilla de Harry.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, interpretando ese gesto como que sí, que Draco había entendido lo que quería decir.

―¿Que hacemos ahora? ―preguntó luego de tomar un sorbo de vino.

―¿Comer? ―preguntó Draco inocentemente.

Harry rodó los ojos y volvió su atención a Draco.

―En el caso, Draco ―dijo, sin embargo, volvió a tomar los servicios dispuesto a comer tranquilamente.

Draco frunció el ceño y tardó en responder mientras comía.

―Hablar con Granger y comparar nombres.

Harry asintió en silencio mientras seguía comiendo. La comida transcurrió en silencio; no habían comido desde la mañana, bueno, en la mañana no habían tomado más que un té ―realmente no habían tenido tiempo para nada más―, así que era comprensible que estuvieran hambrientos.

Luego de que retiraran lo platos, Harry pensó que era un buen momento para decir lo que llevaba pensando desde que Hermione le había dicho que fuera a su casa esa noche.

―Draco, luego de ir donde Hermione, ¿puedo volver a la Mansión? ― preguntó. La verdad era que no quería dejar a Draco solo, no porque no confiara en sus medidas de precaución, si no porque no _podía_ hacerlo.

Draco pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, porque parpadeó varias veces antes de responder.

―Claro ―dijo ladeando el rostro y acercando su copa de vino, tocándola suavemente con los dedos―. Podría hacer que las protecciones de la Mansión te reconocieran ―dijo quedamente, mirándolo con seriedad―. Así podrías Aparecerte directamente adentro ―explicó―, y no tener que esperar afuera mientras los elfos te atienden.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta uno segundos, sabía perfectamente lo que esa proposición involucraba; Draco confiaba ciegamente en él. Algo cálido comenzó a llenarlo por dentro, notando, por enésima vez, que la relación con Draco era algo fuerte y, sinceramente esperaba, duradero.

Sonrió, estaba realmente alegre.

Cuando habían comenzado con el caso, cuando se enteró que de cierta forma Draco se veía afectado por él, temió que su reciente relación se distanciara o se acabara. Había sucedido todo lo contrario. Suspiró.

―Eso sería bueno ―respondió intentando no profundizar demasiado en el tema, sino bromear un poco―, puede que me congele si espero mucho tiempo afuera.

―Y nadie quiere un Harry Potter congelado ―dijo Draco con una sonrisa, tomando un sorbo de vino.

―¿Entonces me Aparezco dentro? ―preguntó.

―Sí ―respondió Draco con una sonrisa enigmática.

Tal como había dicho Harry, ahora debía ir a casa de Hermione, pero claro, antes había llamado a Ginny para que lo apoyara. De cierta forma estaban en una situación parecida. Ginny saliendo con Zabini y él con Draco.

Sólo esperaba que a Ron no le diera un ataque o algo así.

Así que estaba en su apartamento ―al que no iba hacía días, por cierto―, esperando a la pequeña de los Weasley para contarle antes de llegar a casa de Ron. Sí, tal vez era un acto de cobardía, pero prefería pensar que la precaución de Draco se le había contagiado.

―¿Cuál es la emergencia? ―dijo Ginny como saludo saliendo de la chimenea.

―¿Estabas ocupada? ―preguntó Harry tomándola de un brazo y sentándola en uno de los sillones de la sala. Ginny estaba mirando alrededor, con los ojos muy abiertos.

―¿Hace cuántos días que no duermes en tu casa, Harry? ―le preguntó alzando una ceja, muy divertida.

Harry tragó duro, ¿por qué las mujeres parecían adivinarlo todo? Suspiró decidido a decirlo todo de una vez para evitarse más problemas, después de todo, él era de la casa de los valientes.

―Estoy saliendo con Draco hace casi un mes. Y es serio ―dijo mirándola con seriedad y bastante ansiedad.

―Joder ―exclamó la chica, asombrada―. Malfoy y tú, ¿al fin alguien logró atarte?

―Ginny… ―Harry suspiró, aliviado porque el rostro de Ginny no mostraba reprobación, más bien una insana curiosidad que Harry no pensaba aliviar. Al menos ahora tenía una aliada frente Ron.

―¡Blaise tenía razón! ―exclamó Ginny acomodándose en el sillón, sonriendo estúpidamente y levantando los brazos en signo de victoria. Harry sólo se sentía más transparente.

―Blaise lo sabía. ―O algo así, recordaba que Draco le había comentado que Zabini ya lo sabía, y si no lo sabía, el que Harry dijera Draco en vez Malfoy los había delatado.

―¿Ron lo sabe? ―preguntó con renovada curiosidad, inclinándose hacia Harry que estaba hundiéndose en el sillón―. No creo, porque si no ya se hubiera armado un escándalo ―Harry asintió.

―Hermione se enteró y tengo que ir a su casa ahora, ¿crees que Ron se molestará mucho?

Ginny sonrió con condescendencia.

―Un poco. Ron es incluso más lento que tú. Por lo que Hermione me había comentado, Malfoy y tú siempre discutían trivialidades y se decían indirectas, ¡era tan obvio!

Luego de más preguntas por parte de la chica, y respuestas muy vagas por parte de Harry ―en serio, ¿por qué le preguntaba sobre el sexo?―, ambos viajaron con polvos flú hacia la casa que Ron compartía con Hermione.

En la sala, estaban Ron y Hermione. Ron sostenía una botella de cerveza que Harry suponía Hermione le había proporcionado para calmarlo un poco antes de la noticia. Herms bebía jugo, a Harry, con tantas cosas en la cabeza últimamente, se le había olvidado un poco el embarazo de su amiga, se pateó mentalmente por eso, recordando también que debía ir a visitar a Teddy el fin de semana.

―Harry, tanto tiempo ―lo saludó Ron levantándose, seguramente a buscar una cerveza para él―. Entre estar con el hurón y trabajar te olvidas de los amigos ―agregó entregándole una cerveza de mantequilla. Harry tragó, aquello había sonado a recriminación. Y lo era, ciertamente entre trabajar con Draco y pasar tiempo con él, había dejado de lado a sus amigos. Aunque esperaba y suponía que Ron no lo hubiese dicho refiriéndose a que pasaba con Draco su tiempo libre, se suponía que no sabía…

―Ginny, ¿cómo está Zabini? ―preguntó Hermione haciendo aparecer una silla para Ginny. Ron gruñó al escuchar ese nombre y bebió un poco de cerveza para ocultarlo. Harry sabía que aquella pregunta era para preparar terreno.

―Ron, pensé que ya lo habías asumido ―le regañó Hermione―, Ginny lleva casi tres meses con Zabini, hasta tu madre lo aprueba…

―Mi madre se encandiló con sus sonrisas y buenos modales ―se quejó Ron. Ginny y Hermione rieron. Harry estaba nervioso, así que no le causaba gracia. No sabía muy bien porque estaba nervioso, Ron era su amigo de hacía años, debería poder contarle aquellas cosas, más porque el que Harry fuera homosexual nunca los había distanciado. Bueno, cuando les contó a sus amigos de su descubierta opción sexual, Ron se había molestado, pero principalmente porque se lo había ocultado pensando que tenía algún prejuicio en contra. Luego, lo único que le dijo, fue que no se fijara en Charly, que con Ginny ya había superado su cuota de Weasley.

―…Y claro, el ingrato de nuestro amigo tiene novio y no nos cuenta…―La voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Harry casi dejando caer su botella.

―Estás feliz, relajado y según los aurores, casi no vas a entrenar ―explicó Ron divertido. Bromeando. _Bromeando._

―Bueno, tal vez si esté con alguien ―dijo Harry rascándose el cabello, nervioso.

Hermione miró a Ginny y ambas sonrieron cómplices. Ron lo miró, la sonrisa desapareciendo de sus labios.

―¿En una relación como con Mark? ―preguntó. Harry seguía un poco aturdido, así que no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que Ron recordara a Mark, incluso él lo había olvidado.

―No ―dijo tajantemente―, es… ―miró a Hermione y luego a Ginny―…es serio.

―¿Por qué no nos habías contado? ―Volvió a interrogarlo Ron, dejando la botella de cerveza de lado―. Sabes que no tenemos problemas con eso, Harry, si tú estás feliz, podríamos soportar hasta a Malfoy.

Touché.

Harry tragó duró y bajó la vista. Ginny desvió la vista, ahogando una sonrisa, y Hermione se quedó en silencio, apoyando una mano en su esposo.

―¡Lo sabía!

―Ron, déjame explicarte.

―¿Por qué todos lo sabían?

―Hermione se enteró hoy ―se defendió Harry.

―A mi me contó Blaise ―dijo Ginny levantando las manos.

―Joder, Harry, dime que es una broma. ―Pidió Ron, levantándose y enfrentándolo―. Dime que no estás con el hurón.

Harry se levantó también, pero aún así debía mirar a Ron hacia arriba.

―Lo quiero ―dijo, volviendo a dejar a los demás en silencio. Ya lo había reconocido. Ya se lo había dicho a Draco y ya lo había asumido.

―Necesito un trago ―murmuró Ron dejándose caer en el sillón. Luego miró a Ginny ―. Entre tú y Harry quieren matarme ―declaró.

―Ron, no sé de qué te sorprendes ―dijo Hermione, mirando a Ron caminar hacia el mini bar.

―¡Hermione! ―reclamó Harry, indignado porque Hermione lo encontrara tan obvio.

―Harry, cariño, se notaba ―dijo la bruja como defensa―. Me extraña que no existan más rumores, sin embargo.

―En el cuartel se decía que habían llegado juntos a trabajar ―dijo Ron en voz baja, como para sí―, pensaba que tal vez el hurón llegaba a tu misma hora para molestar, no sé, siempre se molestaban y siempre estaban discutiendo y…

―Era tensión sexual ―le interrumpió Ginny.

Harry le lanzó un cojín. Hermione se rió.

―Ron, debí decirles antes, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomarían ―se disculpó Harry. A veces olvidaba los buenos amigos que tenía―. Lo siento.

―Ya, está bien, mientras no lo traigas a mi casa ni los encuentre en alguna escena incómoda, está bien ―dijo Ron sonriéndole. Y Harry sintió como un peso que no sabía que portaba, se evaporaba. Las condiciones de Ron eran bastantes obvias, y él no tenía ninguna intención de dejarse descubrir en alguna escena incómoda, aunque Draco probablemente sí lo haría, para molestar a Ron. Volvió a sonreír al recordar a Draco. Y eso le recordaba que debía ir a la mansión, no porque extrañara a Draco ―que lo hacía―, sino porque estaba preocupado por el sicópata que quería matarlo.

―¿Cómo te enteraste? ―le preguntó Ron a Hermione, y Harry volvió la vista hacia ella, dejando de lado sus pensamientos. Quería saber qué decía.

―Porque soy observadora, y porque leo el Profeta ―declaró.

Harry se sintió inmediatamente molesto al recordar la nota del Profeta que había aparecido aquel día.

―¿Salió en el Profeta? ―preguntaron Ginny y Ron al mismo tiempo.

―No ―respondió Hermione, mirando a Harry, pidiéndole con la mirada autorización para continuar. Harry asintió, pero abrió la boca, para continuar él.

―En el nuevo caso que investigamos, el asesino se ha comunicado con Draco, por una nota dejada en la escena del crimen y por una nota en el Profeta. Quiere matarlo y sabe lo nuestro. ―El rostro de todos se enserió. No solían hablar del trabajo en las reuniones que hacían, pero esto había sido inevitable.

―Claro que no dijo nombres, sólo personas que conocen a los involucrados podrían notarlo ―agregó Hermione, levantándose―. Supongo que quieres irte ya, Harry.

―Sí, me quedaré en la Mansión ―dijo levantándose también.

―¿Puedes aparecerte ahí? ―preguntó una sorprendida Ginny. Hermione le dirigió una mirada intrigada, ella debía saber lo que aquello significaba.

―Sí, Draco levantó las protecciones para mí ―dijo Harry volviendo a sentir algo caliente en su pecho.

―Es serio ―dijo Ron, recostándose en el sillón. Aquella frase había sonado como una sentencia, como si se hubiera dado por vencido. Saber que Harry podía parecerse en la mansión Malfoy, y que iba a pasar la noche allí (y que ya lo había hecho antes), era una muestra real de que aquello era serio.

―Ven a cenar la próxima semana ―le dijo Hermione, acompañándolo hasta la chimenea, desde ahí tampoco podía aparecerse, además debía ir a su casa a buscar algunas cosas.

―De acuerdo. Gracias Herms ―se despidió acariciándole la barriga―. Hermione sonrió y le acarició el brazo.

―¿No fue tan terrible, cierto? ―preguntó extendiéndole el frasco con polvos flú.

―No ―reconoció Harry―. Tienes razón, Hermione, debí decirles antes ―agregó para complacer a su amiga―. Nos vemos, adiós Ron.

Luego tomó un puñado de polvos flú y desapareció entre llamas verdes.

Eran como las ocho de la noche cuando se apareció en el Mansión Malfoy. Era primera vez en su vida que se Aparecía ahí y era extraño hacerlo porque la mansión era como intocable, eso todos lo sabían y el que Draco le permitiese pasar las protecciones era… importante.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un cursi. Lo sabía, y en verdad no le importaba demasiado.

Un elfo apareció a su lado, mirándolo sorprendido, con enormes ojos claros. Harry miró a su alrededor, notando que estaba en una sala con una chimenea. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar a la habitación de Draco o donde fuera que estuviese.

―¿Sabes dónde está Draco? ―preguntó al elfo, inclinándose un poco.

―El señor está en la biblioteca ―respondió con una reverencia―. ¿El señor Potter quiere que lo lleve hasta allá, señor?

Harry bufó frente a tanta formalidad. Ahora recordaba porque no tenía elfos.

―Sí, por favor. ―El elfo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta elegantemente. Harry lo siguió mirando a su alrededor, intentando aprenderse el camino. Esperaba necesitar ese conocimiento.

El elfo lo dejó frente a una puerta que Harry empujó con suavidad, abriéndola.

Estaba en una biblioteca gigante. Draco estaba recostado en un sillón, con un libro en una mano y una copa en la otra. Harry sonrió por enésima vez en el día.

―Hola ―dijo inclinándose desde el respaldo del sillón para besar a Draco en labios.

Draco se dejó besar unos momentos y luego se separó.

―Pensé que llegarías más tarde ―dijo mirándolo―. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿La comadreja gritó demasiado?

Harry rodeó el sillón y levantó un poco a Draco para sentarse donde antes estaba su cabeza, luego volvió a acomodar a Draco sobre él.

―Estuvo bien, creo que Ron ya se espantó bastante cuando supo de lo Ginny y Zabini ―dijo comenzando a acariciar el cabello de Draco―. Se molestó más por ser el último en enterarse.

―Mmm ―murmuró Draco, cerrando los ojos―. Ahora es mi turno, supongo.

―Pensé que tus amigos ya lo sabían.

―Blaise lo sabe. Pansy lo sospecha...

―¿Por que las mujeres siempre lo sospechan? ―bufó Harry, recordando a Ginny y a Hermione―. Tal vez somos demasiado obvios.

―Tal vez ellas tienen un sexto sentido, eso del sentido femenino o lo que sea. ―Abrió un ojo para mirarlo y sonrió―. Tal vez es por eso que no estoy con mujeres.

Harry suspiró como respuesta, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerrando los ojos.

―Veo que está fallando tu resistencia.

Harry rió, incorporándose un poco.

―Sabes que no ―dijo deslizando una mano por el pecho de Draco.

Draco se incorporó y lo miró con una sonrisa, apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Harry y lo empujó hasta que éste quedó acostado sobre el mueble. Luego abrió sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas.

―No lo sé ―dijo mientras dirigía sus manos hacia el cinturón de Harry―. ¿Por qué no me lo pruebas?

―Estás ansioso ―dijo Harry llevando sus manos hasta el cabello de Draco y enredándose ahí.

Draco deslizó una mano por su cuello, hasta su nuca y apretó. Lo miró seriamente, con los labios entreabiertos unos momentos antes de inclinarse y besarlo suavemente, aumentando la intensidad a medida de que el beso duraba. Succionó la lengua de Harry y luego se apartó suavemente.

―Sí ―dijo jadeante.

Harry deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Draco, hasta colarlas debajo de la camisa y acariciar su piel suave. Se había hecho adicto a él. A besarlo, a tocarlo, a sentirlo...

―¿Quieres follarme? ―preguntó acercando el cuerpo de Draco al suyo, hasta que estuvieran en contacto y sus palabras chocaran contra la piel del slytherin.

Draco le respondió con una sonrisa mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabrocharle la camisa y a tocarle el pecho. Uno de sus largos dedos rozó su pezón con suavidad y luego se lo apretó. Bajó los labios hasta su cuello y comenzó a besar la piel de ese lugar. Su otra mano bajó hasta su erección, apretándola sobre la tela.

Harry se retorció bajo Draco, dándose cuenta que comenzaba a necesitarlo dentro. Era extraño sentir ese tipo de necesidad, que iba más allá del sexo en sí mismo.

Gimiendo, se dedicó a luchar contra los pantalones de Draco para poder tocar su polla y torturarlo de la misma forma en que Draco hacía con él, pero Draco le apartó las manos con suavidad, sonriéndole, y se deslizó en el sofá hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la altura de la erección de Harry. Le quitó el pantalón por completo, dejándoselo colgado de una pierna y se lamió los labios, mirando su polla.

Casi con reverencia, comenzó a acariciarla con una mano, lamiendo la punta como si fuera un helado y agarrándole la cadera con la otra.

Las manos de Harry se agarraron de la suave tela del sillón, arrugándola bajo la presión de sus dedos. Su cabeza estaba enterrada en un cojín; intentaba resistir, no rogar, no parecer desesperado frente a los hipnóticos movimientos de Draco.

Draco lamió la parte de atrás de su polla con la lengua y luego bajó hasta sus testículos, metiéndose uno a la boca y succionándolo con suavidad mientras acariciaba al otro. Lo soltó suavemente luego de unos momentos, deslizando la lengua hasta el glande, lamiéndolo, antes de meterse la punta de su erección por completo en la boca. Levantó sus ojos grises y los fijó en Harry, mientras comenzaba a mover la lengua con un movimiento circular.

Harry respiraba rápida y superficialmente, sentía que ya no tenía sangre en su cerebro como para destinar más energías a algo que parecía tan innecesario en ese momento como respirar, o moverse o cualquier cosa que no fuera gemir y mirar a Draco disfrutar de él.

―Joder, Draco ―jadeó ahogado―, ¿quieres matarme? ―preguntó luchando para que sus manos no empujaran a Draco contra su polla para que lo devorara.

Draco se separó de su polla y se lamió los labios humedecidos por la saliva y el preseminal. Luego sonrió maliciosamente.

―Apenas estoy comenzando ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Una de sus manos seguía acunando sus testículos, la otra se deslizó por la curva de sus nalgas y tocó con suavidad su entrada, acariciándola―. Gírate ―ordenó ampliando la sonrisa.

En el sexo, Draco siempre tenía el control real. Aunque Harry fuera el dominante, aquello no interfería en que Draco siempre tuviera el control. Y no era porque le diera órdenes o porque Harry hiciera todo lo que Draco quisiera o necesitaba. No. Era algo más profundo, algo ligado a que a Harry le gustaba ser el activo por el mismo motivo que a Draco el pasivo, generalmente. Harry había pensado que se relacionaba con lo de proteger y entregar, quizás era eso, pero él no quería proteger a Draco, él quería a Draco, sin más adornos ni complicaciones.

Se dio la vuelta como pudo, apoyando las rodillas en el sillón antes de girarse completamente. Por un momento se estremeció al imaginar lo que estaba pensando: él apoyado en sus codos, las rodillas dobladas y su entrada totalmente expuesta a Draco, para que éste hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Nunca jamás había sentido deseos de entregarse de aquella forma a nadie.

Luego de dudar unos segundos, se decidió. Y en vez de recostarse totalmente, flexionó las rodillas y se apoyó en sus antebrazos. Sintió como su erección dio un tirón de excitación. Se sentía bien.

―¿Así? ―preguntó con lascivia, girando el rostro para mirar a Draco.

Draco tenía toda la atención enfocada en su culo. Se mordió el labio, recorriendo sus nalgas con las manos, separándoselas suavemente hasta dejarlo abierto.

―Así ―afirmó Draco deslizando su mirada hasta los ojos de Harry―. Te ves perfecto ―admitió inclinándose, metiendo su lengua dentro de la entrada de Harry inesperadamente.

Jadeó por la inesperada intrusión, empujando su culo hacia atrás para sentir más a Draco.

Draco trazó su entrada con la lengua, para luego meterla un poco más dentro de su cuerpo y comenzar a moverla, abriéndolo, preparándolo. Una de sus manos se cerró en torno a su polla y comenzó a masturbarlo suavemente, apretando suavemente la punta de su polla y deslizándola hasta la base.

Hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, conteniendo las ganas de pedir por más. La lengua de Draco se sentía caliente y cómoda en su interior. La mano de Draco estaba logrando que Harry se mordiera con más fuerza el labio inferior.

Unos minutos después, Draco se separó y metió un dedo en su culo, dilatándolo un poco más. Le separó ligeramente las piernas con una de sus rodillas y luego se apartó ligeramente para poder desabrocharse los pantalones; aún estaba vestido.

Se inclinó sobre Harry, frotando su polla contra el culo de éste y pegando su pecho sobre su espalda.

―¿Listo? ―le preguntó, su aliento chocando contra la oreja de Harry.

―Por supuesto ―jadeó Harry girando el rostro para besar Draco. Era incómodo, su cuello dolía y el contacto era torpe, pero lo necesitaba.

Draco le devolvió el beso al mismo tiempo que ubicaba su erección en su entrada y comenzaba a penetrarlo.

Harry cerró los ojos relajándose mientras Draco se enterraba en él. La sensación de sentirse lleno, complementado e invadido por alguien que te importaba, no tenía precio.

Draco se detuvo, jadeando contra su oído unos momentos. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la erección de Harry y la apretó en el mismo momento en el que salía del cuerpo de Harry y se enterraba de nuevo en él profundamente.

―Joder ―gimió contra su nuca, comenzando a embestirlo con fuerza y a mover su mano sobre su polla.

Harry comenzó a moverse también, disfrutando del roce de la polla de Draco contra las paredes de su entrada. Lo estaba follando sin lubricante, sólo con la humedad del preseminal y de la saliva, por lo que la fricción era mayor. Casi podía ver cómo sus cuerpos chocaban en cada embestida, cómo los testículos de Draco golpeaban contra sus nalgas. Y joder.

Se había convertido en una masa temblorosa que sólo podía jadear y pedir por más, más Draco en su interior, más jadeos en su oído.

― _Más_ ...―rogó sin importarle lo necesitado que podía escucharse―, _joderDraco_ ―balbuceó.

Draco embistió con más fuerza, enterrándose profundamente en él y mordiéndole el hombro.

―¿Así? ―preguntó saliendo de su interior y volviendo a entrar―. ¿Te gusta así, Harry? ¿Duro? ¿Profundo? Dime lo que deseas.

―A ti, _joder _―jadeó volviendo a empujarse hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante; hacia atrás para que Draco se enterrara más en él y hacia adelante para que la mano de Draco lo masturbara con más fuerza―, te deseo a ti ―logró decir, entrecortadamente.

―Merlín ―gimió Draco, enderezándose y agarrando una de las caderas de Harry con fuerza, comenzando a embestirlo aún más profundamente, follándolo―. Sigue haciendo eso ―jadeó, masturbándolo más rápidamente.

No tenía necesidad de decírselo, no era como si Harry fuera a dejar de moverse contra él en ese vaivén tan cómodo y excitante que había encontrado.

Se empujó con más fuerza hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo el miembro de Draco golpeaba su próstata. Aquello se sentía como miles de corrientes recorriéndolo, su cuerpo temblaba y deseaba más.

― _¡Más rápido!_ ―exigió Harry repitiendo el moviendo, aún sabiendo que era casi imposible que Draco entrara más en él―. _Quiero_ ... ―jadeó, pero no logró continuar. Draco seguía golpeando su próstata y Harry se iba a morir ahí mismo sobre el sillón si no se corría ya.

Draco aumentó la rapidez de sus movimientos, masturbándolo con más intensidad y gimiendo tras él. Su mano resbalaba sobre su cadera por el sudor, pero sus embestidas no se detenían.

―Joder ―jadeó detrás de Harry, golpeando contra su trasero por el impulso de sus movimientos.

Enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos gimiendo y balbuceando cosas incoherentes.

El orgasmo lo golpeó como un latigazo naciendo desde el vientre y esparciéndose en sus entrañas como un líquido caliente y abrazador. Casi podía ver luces blancas por la presión con que mantenía cerrado sus ojos. Los músculos de su ano se contrajeron al rededor de la polla de Draco, pero Harry ya no era consciente de nada más.

Draco dio una, dos embestidas más y su cuerpo se estremeció, corriéndose dentro de Harry con un largo gemido. Después de unos segundos se apoyó sobre su espalda exhausto, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre el sofá lleno de semen y sudor.

―Merlín ―susurró, rozando con sus labios la nuca de Harry y sin salir de su interior.

Pasaron algunos momentos en ese estado intentando recuperar un ritmo normal de respiración.

Harry siempre había creído que respirar estaba sobrevalorado cuando follaba con Draco, pero ahora estaba tan exhausto que necesitaba algo de aire llenar sus pulmones.

―Me aplastas ―se quejó intentando sonreír.

Draco suspiró y levantó las caderas hasta salir de Harry, pero luego volvió a caer sobre él.

―Qué lástima ―dijo con la voz amortiguada por su hombro.

Harry se removió un poco hasta liberar sus brazos, luego tomó aire y reunió fuerzas para moverse, pero estaba muy cansado, así que no lo hizo.

―Voy a vengarme ―dijo divertido.

―Puedes intentarlo ―le respondió Draco en el mismo tono.

Harry se rió, claro que iba a intentarlo, y no sólo eso. Cuando terminaran el caso y tuvieran tiempo para tener sesiones extenuantes de sexo, claro que se iba a vengar, haciendo que Draco se arrepintiera de tenerlo aplastado debajo de su cuerpo.

Draco miró el techo reflexivamente.

Era increíble lo rápido que una persona podía acostumbrarse a dormir con alguien más. ¿Cuánto había tardado él? ¿Una semana? Tal vez menos. Y ahora dormir con Harry era… era un hábito; algo que hacía todas las noches. Se preguntaba si desde ese momento en adelante le comenzaría a costar quedarse dormido sin su cuerpo cálido acompañándolo sobre la cama, sin alguna parte de su piel tocando la suya.

Desvió los ojos del techo y los fijó en Harry, quien dormía de lado. Se humedeció los labios.

El día anterior… El día anterior había configurado las protecciones de la Mansión para permitirle a Harry Aparecerse adentro cuando quisiera. Lo había hecho… lo había hecho impulsivamente, sin detenerse a pensar realmente en qué era lo que conllevaba esa acción, porque… Bueno, porque se trataba de Harry, más que todo. Y Draco confiaba en Harry, lo suficiente para permitirle hacer eso.

Pero luego, cuando se quedó solo porque Harry fue a donde sus amigos, comenzó a pensar en lo que había hecho. Lo que significaba.

No había dudado. Ni un momento. No había dudado en darle ese consentimiento a Harry. Confiaba tanto en él… No, no sólo era la confianza. Era algo más, sabía lo que era y sabía que Harry lo sentía por él, se lo había dicho…

Lo quería. Quería a Harry.

No debió haber sido una revelación. No realmente. Sabía que Harry era diferente a todos los anteriores, que lo que sentía por él era más profundo, más intenso. Más fuerte. Pero aún así lo fue, porque Draco no recordaba la última vez que había querido a alguien de esa forma. Tal vez a Blaise, pero era completamente diferente; con Blaise había confundido tantas cosas… En cambio con Harry.

Estiró una mano, tocándole la mejilla.

Harry le pertenecía. La noche anterior lo había comprobado. Cuando había llegado, la necesidad de estar dentro de él, de hundirse en él había sido tan fuerte que ni siquiera habían terminado de quitarse la ropa. Y Harry había querido lo mismo con la misma intensidad que Draco, regresando los gestos, entregándose… Draco se mordió el labio. Comenzaba a excitarse de sólo pensarlo, de sólo recordar los movimientos de Harry.

Soltó su mejilla.

Lo único difícil que veía ahora —luego de comprender lo que sentía— era su dificultad con decir las palabras. Un "te quiero" no debía de ser tan duro de decir, no luego de que Harry ya se lo había dicho anteriormente. La noche pasada lo había intentado, estando en Harry, pero no le habían salido las palabras, ni siquiera en forma de balbuceos inentendibles. Cerró los ojos y suspiró… Sólo esperaba que Harry no se impacientara y que entendiera los pequeños detalles, porque para Draco era difícil demostrar en grande sus sentimientos.

Harry movió los párpados levemente, hasta que abrió los ojos, intentando enfocar a Draco, luego levantó un brazo y lo abrazó, acercándose más a él. Luego volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Harry Potter podía ser la persona más sensiblera cuando le convenía, pensó Draco con una sonrisa.

―No vuelvas a quedarte dormido ―dijo pinchándole un costado.

―Aún es temprano ―reclamó Harry, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

―No lo es tanto.

―Mmm –murmuró Harry―, quiero tarta de chocolate.

―¿Aún estás soñando? ―preguntó Draco separándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

―No ―respondió abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole―, sólo decía que quiero comer tarta de chocolate.

Draco se rió y se sentó en la cama, sacando las piernas del colchón y apoyando los pies en el suelo.

―Entonces es un antojo ―dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando a Harry―. Si quieres puedes pedirle a los elfos que te la preparen.

―¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó Harry quitándose las mantas y sentándose en la cama.

Draco agarró su varita y convocó un _Tempus_.

―Ocho y cuarto ―respondió comenzando a caminar hacia el baño, se detuvo en la puerta y se giró―. ¿Me acompañas? ―preguntó con una sonrisa.

Harry se levantó de la cama desperezándose completamente.

―Claro ―aceptó sonriendo y dirigiéndose hacia el baño también.

Draco giró el rostro cuando la puerta de la oficina de Harry se abrió y por ella entró Granger, con su usual paso y expresión seria.

La habían estado esperando desde que llegaron esa mañana, para poder comparar los nombres que tenían de aquellas personas que solían asistir los mismos días que Lyla a los lugares que comúnmente visitaba. Se preguntaba si realmente iban a conseguir algo o no.

―Buenos días ―saludó Granger dirigiéndose hacia la silla que estaba justo frente a Harry, dejando un folio de hojas sobre el escritorio―. Tengo buenas y malas noticias, chicos ―anunció.

―¿Cuál es la buena noticia? ―preguntó Draco mirándola.

―Encontré muchos datos ―dijo empujando el folio con hojas hacia Draco―. Están clasificados según residencia y edad. En la parte superior están las fichas de cinco personas que han vivido en Francia, Italia e Inglaterra y tienen menos de treinta años. También investigué a mujeres ―agregó dejando otra carpeta sobre el escritorio―, nunca especificaron que fuera un hombre pero lo supuse ―explicó.

―¿Y la mala? ―preguntó Harry tomando la carpeta sobre mujeres que realizaban protecciones y trabajaban en eso.

―Que aquella profesión no está muy regulada por el Ministerio y hay muchos que no utilizan nombres reales y no hay manera de regular los lugares donde se enseña ―respondió cruzándose de pernas―. Invocar buenas protecciones es complicado, involucra tener un gran conocimiento sobre las propiedades de los hechizos y de la magia en sí misma. No se aprende solo ―suspiró―, es algo que se enseña de maestro a aprendiz.

Draco asintió. Tenía sentido, pero habían pasado años desde el final de la guerra. No le importaba que el Ministerio regulara por completo la propiedad privada, pero que las mismas organizaciones tuvieran un déficit en cuanto a la información de sus empleados era preocupante.

―Entonces podemos suponer que el asesino, quien quiera que sea, cambió su nombre.

―Aunque estuviera completamente regulado ―dijo Harry recostándose en su silla―, apostaría a que su nombre es falso.

―Y seguramente el nombre que dio en los lugares que visitaba la víctima también es falso ―murmuró Draco frotándose ligeramente la barbilla―. Y ni siquiera podemos guiarnos por una característica física, porque seguramente modificó su apariencia. No tenemos un nombre ni un aspecto.

―Pero cada una de las personas de la lista es localizable, los nombres están ligados a los domicilios o a los lugares de trabajo ―dijo Granger―, es la forma de asegurar que los que aseguran las casas no sean los que rompen las protecciones ―agregó.

―Sí, tenemos a los trabajadores de protecciones ―admitió Draco mirándola―, pero hasta ahora sólo es una especie de corazonada lo que nos hace suponer que el asesino realmente trabaja en eso. No podemos comparar a nadie de esta lista con la otra.

Harry ladeó un poco el rostro, mirándolo.

―Yo creo que es un buen comienzo ―dijo―, además Hermione dijo que habían tan solo cinco personas que habían viajado a Francia, Inglaterra e Italia y que tenían la edad que suponemos la de asesino. Creo que eso no es sólo una coincidencia.

―Pero eso son sólo suposiciones ―dijo Draco fijando sus ojos en él. Sabía que la mayoría de las veces había que guiarse por suposiciones, pero ese caso... En ese caso quería estar _completamente _ seguro. Suspiró―. Pero supongo que no perdemos nada intentándolo. En el peor de los casos estaremos como al principio nuevamente.

―Sé que son suposiciones, Draco ―dijo Harry devolviéndole la mirada―, pero es lo único que tenemos.

Eso ya lo sabía.

―¿Cuándo comenzamos a visitar a estas personas? ―preguntó en cambio.

―Revisemos los nombres y comenzamos hoy ―dijo Harry antes de girar el rostro hacia Granger que los miraba con curiosidad―. Gracias por la lista.

―De nada ―respondió ella levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta―, cualquier cosa que necesiten, avísenme. Hasta luego ―se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de salir.

Draco la miró irse antes de volverse hacia Harry.

―¿Con quién comenzamos?

―No he visto la lista ―respondió Harry acercándose a él.

Se la acercó.

―Sólo hay una mujer, creo que debemos comenzar con ella.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, observando la lista.

―No lo había pensando, pero ya suponía que era hombre ―dijo cerrando la carpeta y levantándose.

―También dudo que sea una mujer ―admitió Draco poniéndose de pie también―. Iré a buscar mi capa ―dijo innecesariamente, comenzando a caminar a su oficina.

―Te espero ―respondió Harry a su espalda.

Lo que había sucedido hacía algunos segundos en la oficina, era lo más similar a una discusión que habían tenido desde que estaban juntos, lo malo es que habría sido sobre trabajo. Y Harry estaba temiendo que el trabajo se interpusiera en su relación personal, aunque esperaba que no, porque no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Draco.

Salieron de la oficina para dirigirse hacia el Atrio y de ahí Aparecerse, cuando la secretaria del departamento le entregó un sobre a Draco.

―Llegó a la lechucería, señor Malfoy ―explicó ésta, volviendo a su trabajo.

Draco miró a Harry antes de ver el remitente de la carta. Frunció los labios en cuanto lo leyó y se la pasó para que leyera el nombre.

―Creo que debemos regresar a la oficina ―le dijo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió la carta a Draco, frunciendo el ceño de preocupación y esperando que la abriera, después de todo, no iba dirigida a él.

Regresaron a la oficina rápidamente, y apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado a sus espaldas, Draco abrió la carta y la leyó. Mientras iba leyendo su palidez iba aumentando, y cuando llegó al final la dura expresión que había tenido desde que entraron en la oficina había desaparecido, dejándolo en blanco. Cuando levantó la mirada para ver a Harry ninguna emoción traicionaba su rostro, pero había un brillo muy peligroso en sus ojos.

Se la pasó a Harry sin decir palabra. Éste la tomó ansioso, por la expresión de Draco, la carta no podía decir nada bueno. ¿El asesino estaría amenazándolos? Comenzó a leer la carta con un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Te recuerda algo este pequeño presente?

Tómalo como una condonación por ser huérfano. Mira hacia el lado, Potter también lo es. Oh, ¿ves la ironía de eso? Potter y tu están solos en el mundo, ¿no será eso lo que los une? Porque, sinceramente, ¿el Salvador enamorado de un mortífago? Demasiado novelesco para tu gusto, Malfoy.

Potter necesita proteger a alguien y tú das lástima. Eso es todo.

Toma este recuerdo y sigue solo, antes de que acabe muerto como la demás gente a la que has querido, porque sí Malfoy, sé que lo quieres."

Y terminó de leerla deseando, como no lo había hecho en años, cruciar a alguien.

Nunca le había gustado que se metieran en su vida privada ni en la de sus amigos. Pero esto había pasado cualquier límite. Miró a Draco y supo que su boca estaba abierta de la sorpresa; entre las manos pálidas del Slytherin había un mechón de cabello rubio.

―Es un bastardo ―dijo en voz baja, enfurecido.

Draco duró un momento más mirando absorto el mechón; ni siquiera parecía haber escuchado a Harry hablar. Cerró el puño, apretando el cabello y respirando hondamente, visiblemente tratando de calmarse. Su mirada era fría.

―Debemos hablar con Zabini ―dijo roncamente.

Harry estaba seguro de que el mechón no podía ser de la mamá de Draco. Ella estaba enterrada en la mansión Malfoy... era imposible que fuera, a menos que se lo hubiese entregado el mismo asesino.

Pero se tragó las palabras, por cómo veía a Draco, era mejor no decir nada.

―De acuerdo, vamos ―dijo caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo hacia los ascensores.

Draco lo siguió. Presionó el botón para llamar al ascensor y se puso al lado de Harry.

―Dudo que sea... ―admitió en voz baja, moviendo la mano en un gesto vago. Miró alrededor antes de fijar sus ojos en Harry―. Pero tenemos que saber a quién pertenece.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo también. No sabía muy bien qué decir. Por un momento había querido decir que como se le ocurriera creer algo de lo que decía la carta, él de daba un puñetazo. Pero no tenía sentido. Suspiró desviando un poco la vista. Luego se arrepintió y volvió a mirar a Draco. Se estaba poniendo paranoico.

Las puertas se abrieron en su destino y Harry bajó junto a Draco.

* * *

Gracias por leer a pesar de la demora. Como lectora, sé que es molesto que los autores se tarden tanto en publicar, pero también sé que pucha, de verdad hago lo que puedo. Gracias por recordarme uqe existe gente allá afuera que sigue interesada en esto. ¡Besos!

Respuesta a comentarios no logeados:

Laura: El factor Draco es bueno, lo que mantiene enamorado a Harry, y supongoque poreso este fic funciona :) Te respondo, sí, tenemos este caso terminado, es el último que escribimos, pero no está corregido ni revisado, y es por eso que tardo tantísimo en publcar, porque ya nunca tengo tiempo y bueno, porque Cari ni yo estamos bastante alejadas del Drarry. Además se suma la cida de estudiante que llevamos y etc XD Intentarésubir todo todo antes del viernes, porque después ya no podré. Muchas gracias por seguirnos tan fielmente :) Muchas gracias.

Vanimiel: Bueno, este caso está terminado, y nuestra idea es que los casos son siempre autoconcluyentes. Gracias por leer.

Poyoco: Gracias a ti por leernos. Y claro, el Draco de aquí a mi tb me gusta XD

Lizbeth: No tenemos tiempo fijo para postear, antes subía un capítulo una vez a la semana, sábado, creo, pero las cosas cambian y bueno, aquí estamos. ¡Gracias por leernos!

Natalhye: Este caso esta terminado, aunque con Cari hace meses, varios meses, que no escribimos nada drarry, Inception nos dio muy fuerte XD Gracias por leernos a pesar de todo :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Título: **DHM: Departamento de homicidios mágicos.

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunática

**Beta: Nande**

**Género:** Acción/Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribimos esto sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es especialista en analizar mentes criminales. Harry Potter es especialistas en atraparlas. Juntos, harán mucho más que combatir al mal.

**Advertencias:** Gore.

**Notas: **Después de meses, esto es todo. 18mil palabras todas acá, para recompensar en algo la espera de meses. Cari y yo empezamos este fic hace casi dos años, es impresionante cómo ha pasado el tiempo y cómo han cambiado las cosas. Hablando por mí (Luni), haces meses que encontré un fandom que me ha mantenido alejada del Drarry, pero no quería dejar pasar más tiempo sin terminar con esto. Besos y gracias por la paciencia.

* * *

**Caso 7 Parte 5 (y final)  
**

Draco tamborileó con los dedos la caja de cigarrillos que tenía en el bolsillo, pensando en si fumar uno o no. Quería hacerlo, aún cuando últimamente no fumaba con la misma frecuencia que antes; ahora llevaba la cajetilla más por costumbre que porque realmente los quisiera usar. Tal vez era porque tenía menos tiempo libre y más formas de soltar la tensión. Miró a Harry de soslayo.

Acababan de entrevistarse con la primera de la lista, Marilyn Boyle. No era la asesina, había sido bastante obvio. La mujer apenas pudo contener la emoción de tener a Harry Potter en su casa, y les había facilitado la información sin dudarlo. De hecho, les había facilitado más información de la necesaria. Además, su coartada para ese día parecía bastante sólida; había estado trabajando, lo que significaba que no podía ser alguien usando la poción Multijugos.

Una menos en la lista. Faltaban cuatro, y uno de ellos podía ser el remitente de esa carta. Se preguntaba si sabría quién era con sólo verlo, o si era lo bastante bueno para engañarlo.

Se humedeció los labios, sacó un cigarro y lo encendió con la varita, antes de que se arrepintiera. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? Estaba alterado, desde que había aparecido esa carta sentía los músculos tensos y _no podía dejar de pensar_ en el asesino. Estaba seguro que de eso se había tratado, de llamar aún más su atención y de no permitirle pensar con objetividad. De una forma inconexa intentaba sabotear la investigación, haciendo imposible rastrear sus cartas por la forma en que las dejaba.

Ni siquiera podía describir cómo se había sentido cuando vio ese mechón de cabello rubio. Aún cuando el sentido común le decía que no era de su madre, aún cuando había _sabido_ que no era de su madre, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. En su cabello, en el asesino y en el odio que sentía. Había olvidado parte de ese odio, por el tiempo y su propia negación, pero ahora que todo volvía…

No sabía lo que haría cuando tuviese al culpable al frente. Porque si estaba seguro de algo era de que pronto lo atraparía.

Harry lo miró de soslayo mientras caminaba a su lado. Suspiró y se detuvo, tomándolo suavemente por el brazo, para que se detuviera.

―Draco... ―comenzó mientras lo miraba dudoso.

Draco lo miró. Tenía una muy buena idea de lo que quería hablar, algo que había aprendido de Harry era que en esos momentos le gustaba dar su apoyo.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó de todas maneras.

―Es que no sé qué decir ―declaró, sonriendo levemente, se veía nervioso―, pero... pero espero que sepas que estoy aquí ―agregó, sin despegar la vista de él.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, Draco deslizó su mano hasta la de Harry y la apretó.

―Lo sé ―dijo antes de soltarlo―. Pero ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer.

―Lo sé –repitió, mirándolo un momento antes de seguir caminando.

――

Se habían aparecido cerca de una empresa de protecciones. Estaba ubicada en una parte bien concurrida de la ciudad, pero oculta a la vista de muggles, a simple vista parecía una librería abandonada, pero se notaba que era un edificio mágico. Harry se acercó hacia las vitrinas y miró hacia el interior.

―Aquí es―dijo, mirándolo.

―¿A qué esperamos entonces? ―le preguntó Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado, abriendo la puerta y pasando al interior.

Una vez estuvieron adentro, todos los libros y las estanterías desaparecieron; mostrando en cambio una mujer en túnica de trabajo sentada en un escritorio y un pasillo que llevaba a varias puertas. Draco se acercó a ella.

―Buenos días ―dijo ella mirando primero a Draco y luego a Harry, fijándose en su túnica de auror―. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? ―preguntó volviendo a mirar a Draco.

―Quisiéramos hablar con Aiden Johnson y Jarred Walker ―le respondió, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada.

―Un momento ―dijo concentrándose en un aparato que estaba sobre el escritorio. Apuntó con la varita y llamó a los magos.

Al cabo de algunos segundos aparecieron los dos hombres. Uno de pelo castaño y contextura media que vestía una túnica negra de trabajo, simple, pero se veía nueva. Su aspecto era pulcro y serio, y la insignia de la empresa brillaba en el lado derecho de la túnica. El otro hombre tenía el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, era delgado y su rostro mostraba una expresión relajada. Vestía ropas muggles, un traje hecho a la medida; parecía un empresario exitoso.

―Aiden Johson ―se presentó el segundo hombre, extendiendo la mano hacia Harry. Éste le respondió el gesto, mirándolo intensamente.

―Harry Potter ―dijo.

―Jarred Walker ―dijo el primer hombre que había aparecido, extendiendo la mano primero hacia Draco mientras su compañero saludaba a Harry.

Draco estudió a los dos hombres rápidamente, desde la forma en la que se presentaron hasta los zapatos que usaban. Se preguntó si uno de ellos sería el asesino.

―Draco Malfoy ―se presentó, estrechándole la mano a Walker.

―¿En qué podemos ayudarlos? ―preguntó Johnson luego estrecharle la mano a Draco.

Harry miró a Draco un segundo antes de dirigirse a los hombres.

―Necesitamos hacerles unas preguntas ―dijo Harry fácilmente, luego agregó endureciendo la mirada―, en privado si es posible.

―Podemos pasar a la sala de reuniones si prefieren ―propuso Walker, dirigiéndose a Potter.

―Eso estaría bien ―intervino Draco luego―. Seguramente no tardaremos mucho tiempo.

―De acuerdo ―respondió Johnson, dirigiéndolos por el pasillo hacia la segunda puerta. La abrió y esperó a que todos pasaran antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él.

―¿Es sobre la empresa? ―preguntó Walker, directamente hacia Harry―. Porque tenemos todo en orden ―agregó.

Harry lo miró en silencio, se sentó en una de las sillas con calma y luego habló:

―No, estamos investigando un caso ―explicó, sin dejar de mirar al hombre castaño.

Draco decidió mantenerse como observador en vez de como alguien que interviniera, después de todo eran las pequeñas cosas que ambos podrían hacer lo que le indicarían algo, y debía estar pendiente de esas acciones. Sin embargo, también tenía que tener un contacto directo con ellos.

―Supongo que habrán escuchado sobre la muerte de Layla Kent―agregó Draco sin moverse de donde estaba y pendiente de las reacciones de ambos.

―Bueno, ustedes están dentro del perfil de los sospechosos ―dijo Harry, impidiendo la respuesta de ambos hombres. Hablaba un poco engreído, como si ambos hombres le debieran respeto. Movió la mano hacia donde tenía la varita y tamborileó con los dedos―. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que viven en Inglaterra? ―preguntó.

Johnson lo miraba apreciativamente, escuchándolo con atención. Pareció pensar la respuesta antes de hablar, pero su compañero, Walker, lo interrumpió.

―Un mes, antes vivía en Francia ―respondió sacudiéndose una pelusa de la ropa.

―¿Pueden interrogarnos sin pruebas? ―preguntó Johnson, mirando a su compañero ―. Si no me dan un buen motivo no voy a responder preguntas personales ―agregó hablándole a Draco.

Johnson prefería quedarse callado, y en cambio Walker respondía como si no escondiera nada. Por supuesto, ambos podían estar actuando.

―No es un interrogatorio ―explicó Draco con suavidad―. Sólo son unas preguntas que nos ayudarían con el caso y que no tienen qué responder. Es para eliminarlos de la lista de sospechosos.

Johnson suspiró y se acomodó mejor en el asiento.

―Es mejor que respondamos, Johnson ―dijo su compañero―, no queremos problemas en la compañía por una investigación de rutina.

―De acuerdo ―asintió el aludido, inclinándose hacia adelante, volviendo a hablar hacia Harry―. Hace tres años vivía en Inglaterra, luego me fui a Francia a hacer una especialización en protecciones que terminé en Italia. Volví hace tres meses ―informó de memoria, alternando la mirada entre Draco y Harry.

Italia. Draco dirigió la mirada directamente a Harry... El hombre había regresado poco después que el propio Draco. ¿Simple casualidad?

―Ambos llevan muy poco tiempo aquí ―comentó Draco, mirándolos.

Harry le devolvió la mirada, sólo por un segundo, luego miró hacia la nada.

―Es debido a nuestros trabajos ―dijo Walker, ladeando un poco el rostro y mirando a Draco agregó: ―supongo que entiendes de qué hablo―. Harry levantó la mirada, fijándola en él.

―Ya que en Inglaterra no hay muchos lugares donde aprender a realizar protecciones adecuadas ―habló Johnson, interrumpiendo y llamando la atención de Harry―. El mejor lugar para aprender es Francia. Yo aprendí en una Escuela, pero la mayoría aprende de tutores personales ―siguió el hombre, pareciendo mucho más cómodo.

Draco recorrió con la mirada a Walker.

―¿Y piensan quedarse en Inglaterra por un largo plazo? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―La empresa nos manda a seminarios por todo el mundo ―contestó Johnson―, para capacitarnos. Así que no estamos tanto tiempo en el lugar, quizás en el próximo seminario nos ofrezcan algo mejor y nos vayamos de aquí ―agregó mirando a su compañero.

―Hay pocos expertos en protecciones ―dijo Walker, continuando la explicación de su compañero, pero sin mirarlo―, y los realmente buenos somos escasos ―agregó.

―Ya veo ―respondió asintiendo―. ¿Podrían decirnos dónde estaban el lunes pasado en la noche?

―En un bar que está a dos cuadras de aquí ―dijo Johnson, recordando―, estuve hasta como las dos de la mañana, luego me fui a mi departamento con alguien más ―agregó, sonriendo ligeramente. Luego miró a Draco.

―Estuve trabajando hasta tarde en las protecciones de una Mansión a las afueras de Londres, luego cené en un restaurant que está en el centro del Londres muggle ―dijo Walker sin dudar―. Pero supongo que querrán comprobarlo.

―Denme los nombres ―dijo Harry sacando su varita y haciendo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma. Luego de anotar los detalles miró a Draco―. ¿Algo más? ―le preguntó.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

―Creo que no ―dijo dando un paso al frente―. Si necesitamos algo más sería bueno que sepamos dónde encontrarlos... Cuando no están aquí.

―¿Te refieres a Inglaterra? ―preguntó Johnson.

―La empresa siempre sabe dónde estamos si es no estamos en Inglaterra ―intervino Walker.

―Me refería a dónde se están quedando.

―Curzon Street número 5, piso 7 ―respondió Johnson levantándose de su asiento también.

―En el Hotel Marriot ―contestó Walker luego―. ¿Eso es todo? ―preguntó. Y una extraña sonrisa asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Harry anotó aquella información y volvió la vista hacia Draco.

―Por ahora ―respondió Draco mirándolo fijamente. No había pasado por alto la extraña forma en la que se había comportado. Le devolvió la mirada a Harry.

―Gracias por la información ―dijo Harry dirigiéndose hacia ambos hombres. Luego salió de la salita, caminando hacia la salida de la falsa librería, con Draco siguiéndolo.

Aún tenía que reflexionar lo que había visto, y tenían dos personas más que visitar, después de todo. Por ahora se concentraría en eso.

――

Draco salió de la casa de la última persona de la lista con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Al menos habían terminado con las entrevistas de ese día, y tenían algo de información útil. Sin embargo, sin tener aún fuertes sospechas sobre alguno de esas personas, dudaba que pudiera hacer algo con ella. Después de todo, habían hecho eso porque era lo único que tenían.

—¿Crees que Blaise ya tenga la identidad de a quién le pertenecía ese mechón de cabello? —le preguntó a Harry para romper el silencio.

―Probablemente ―respondió Harry masajeándose el puente de la nariz―. ¿Quieres ir a preguntarle? ―preguntó mirándolo.

Draco tragó saliva. Dudaba que esos cabellos pertenecieran a su madre, pero necesitaba estar seguro.

―Sí ―dijo suspirando.

―Vamos, entonces ―dijo mirando hacia los alrededores―. ¿Tienes que hacer algo hoy después del trabajo? ―preguntó mientras caminaba hacia una calle lateral para, seguramente, Aparecerse en el ministerio.

Draco negó con la cabeza y luego fijó su mirada en Harry, preguntándose si había sido tan obvio como para que éste se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba. Le devolvió ligeramente la sonrisa. No quería pensar en si se veía necesitado y Harry quería acompañarlo por eso. Seguramente no era así, si no la forma en la que Harry le mostraba su apoyo.

―Podríamos ir donde Teddy.

―¿Visitarlo en la casa de mi tía?

―Sí ―respondió tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo suavemente hacia el callejón, lejos de los transeúntes.

Draco lo miró en la semi penumbra que creaban los edificios. Los ojos de Harry parecían brillar.

―¿Y mi tía sabe que piensas llevarme? ―preguntó.

―Ella me preguntó por ti ―dijo desviando la vista―. Dijo que quería conocerte ―volvió a mirarlo.

―Pero no sabe que piensas llevarme hoy ―no fue realmente una pregunta, pero aún así esperó su respuesta. ¿Y por qué estaban hablando de eso en medio del día de trabajo?

―Deberíamos ir donde Zabini antes de que se vaya, ya es tarde ―dijo Harry en cambio, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior.

Draco lo miró dudosamente.

―¿Por qué simplemente no le mandas una lechuza a mi tía? ―le preguntó apretándole la mano que aún mantenía junta―. Quiero ir, pero es realmente mala educación llegar a una casa sin que sepan que vas ―no agregó; "más cuando se trata de su sobrino con el que jamás ha hablado"―. Y tienes razón, deberíamos ir con Blaise.

―Sí pensaba avisarle, Draco ―se defendió Harry débilmente―, no soy mal educado ―agregó con una sonrisa que desmentía sus palabras―. Pero vamos ―concluyó, separándose de Draco y Apareciéndose.

Draco sonrió. Por supuesto, pensó antes de Aparecerse también.

――

Harry miró a Draco un momento mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Andrómeda. Hacía frío y Harry podía ver su aliento convertido en volutas de vapor. Volvió a desviar la vista. En los últimos días estaba un poco… ¿confundido? No esa no era la palabra, si no más que todo, descolocado. No sabía muy bien qué decir ni cómo actuar. No sabía tampoco si hacer lo que hacía siempre ―ser el mismo― estaba molestando a Draco esos días. Es que desde que comenzaran el caso todo se había complicado. Ser pareja de Draco y compañero de trabajo, eran cosas muy difíciles de mantener separadas, sobre todo cuando Harry sabía que Draco estaba involucrado personalmente en el caso.

Hacía algunos minutos habían estado con Zabini. Harry se había mantenido atrás, en silencio, observando el intercambio de palabras, notando el leve suspiro de alivio de Draco al comprobar que los cabellos rubios no pertenecían a su madre. Era una estupidez, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco ignorado. Él no sabía tanto de Draco como Zabini… después de todo Harry lo _conocía_ hacía mucho menos tiempo.

Además que estaba el asunto de aquellas dos palabas que no había logrado retener por más tiempo y no tuvieron eco en Draco… Suspiró antes de volver a mirarlo.

Debía dejar bien ocultas esas dudas ridículas y centrarse en el momento, que sería algo bueno para Teddy, Andrómeda y Draco. Harry sabía lo importante que era la familia para los Malfoy y los Black.

Repentinamente, Draco tomó su mano y la jaló suavemente.

—¿Cuándo cumple años Teddy? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza para verlo mejor.

Harry lo miró un poco sorprendido, no sabía a qué se debía su pregunta, además él mismo estaba un poco distraído en sus pensamientos.

―El treinta de abril ―respondió, mirándolo interrogativamente.

Draco asintió, parecía satisfecho con la respuesta.

―¿Cómo es mi tía Andromeda? ―preguntó de nuevo.

Harry suspiró y se desordenó el cabello, recordado que la primera que la había visto, se había asustado del gran parecido físico con Bellatrix.

―Es una Black, es Slytherin y se ha hecho cargo de Teddy ella sola principalmente ―sonrió―, sé más específico.

Esa respuesta hizo que Draco lo mirara mal.

―Al menos, con las vagas características que me has dado de ella, parece que es una mujer lista ―dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente―. Y si se parece en algo a mi madre, entiendo que no quiera dejar a Teddy. ―Sus ojos se ausentaron unos segundos, antes de fijarlos en los de Harry―. Somos los últimos de los Black.

―Lo sé ―dijo Harry tomando su mano―. No quise sonar cortante, sólo que... bueno, no es fácil definir a Andrómeda.

Draco asintió, dando a entender que comprendía.

Pronto estuvieron frente a la casa de Andrómeda y Harry se detuvo un momento a mirar a Draco antes de llamar a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió unos momentos después y Andromeda apareció por ella. Aún con la edad, no había cambiado tanto, seguía teniendo el mismo porte y el mismo cabello, aunque con unos cuantos mechones grises en las sienes. Y, por supuesto, su parecido con Bellatrix era obvio; Draco se tensó a su lado.

Andrómeda los miró a ambos antes de bajar sutilmente la mirada hasta donde sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas.

—Harry —dijo con una sonrisa, rompiendo cualquier semejanza con Bellatrix con ese simple gesto—, buenas noches —se dirigió a Draco—. Debo suponer que tú eres el hijo de mi hermana Narcissa, Draco.

Draco asintió.

—Así es —dijo, luego extendió la mano—. Draco Malfoy, es un placer.

Andrómeda le dirigió una sonrisa, apretando su mano un momento y luego moviéndose para darles paso hacia el interior de la casa.

—Pasen.

Harry entró, apretando levemente la mano de Draco entre la suya antes de soltarlo.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó mientras se dirigía a la sala.

―Tan bien como se puede esperar, considerando el terremoto que tengo ―dijo haciéndole un gesto para que ambos se sentaran―. Debo decir que fue una sorpresa recibir tu lechuza, Harry. Por lo general no te molestas en hacerlo ―dijo con una sonrisa.

Draco se giró a mirarlo y levantó una ceja.

Los Slytherin siempre estaban en su contra, Andrómeda no decía eso por casualidad...

―Estoy adquiriendo buenos modales ―dijo a modo de explicación, dirigiéndose a Andrómeda, luego miró a Draco y le sonrió.

―Ya veo ―respondió ella arqueando sutilmente ambas cejas, algo sorprendida.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Teddy que en ese momento apareció en la sala con la respiración entrecortada. Claramente había corrido hasta allí. El niño los miró a ambos, alternativamente, luego tomó la mano de Harry.

―¡Vamos a jugar tío Harry! ―exclamó.

―Claro, pequeño ―dijo Harry desordenándole el cabello azul―, ¿le pediste permiso a tu abuela? ―preguntó mirando brevemente a Andrómeda.

―Sí ―respondió mirando a Andrómeda―. ¿Verdad, abue?

Andrómeda asintió antes de levantarse.

―¿Les gustaría una taza de té? ―preguntó―. También tenemos galletas.

―Galletas ―pidió Teddy moviéndose sobre el sofá.

―Si quieres puedo ayudarte ―se ofreció Draco levantándose también. Andrómeda pareció reflexionarlo, pero asintió y ambos salieron de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina.

Harry se quedó mirando hacia el pasillo ahora vacío. Esperaba que aquella reunión resultase bien. Luego volvió su atención a Teddy.

―¿Me extrañaste? ―preguntó Harry tomando a su ahijado de los costados y sentándolo sobre sus rodillas.

―Sí ―respondió Teddy asintiendo entusiasmado―. ¿Has atrapado más malos, Harry? ―preguntó.

―Sip ―respondió empujando a Teddy sobre el sillón y haciéndole cosquillas por un momento―. Pero Draco me ayuda mucho ―agregó.

Cuando Teddy dejó de reírse asintió.

―Es como tu compañero, atrapando a los malos hechiceros ―saltó del sillón―. Hace tiempo que no vienes, Harry. ¿Has estado ocupado?

―Estoy investigando un caso difícil ―le dijo colocándose serio―. Pero este sábado te llevaremos a comer helado, ¿quieres?

―Siii ―respondió Teddy sonriendo.

En ese momento entraron Draco y Andromeda nuevamente en la sala, el primero con la bandeja del té y ella con unas galletas. Ambos parecían estar bien. Draco se sentó al lado de Harry después de poner las cosas sobre la mesa y le sonrió a Teddy.

―¿Te gusta mucho el helado? ―preguntó haciendo conversación. Teddy asintió.

―El del chocolate es mi favorito ―respondió.

―Ah, pero tienes que pedir permiso antes de decir que sí, Teddy ―dijo Harry mirando a Andrómeda con expresión inocente.

Teddy miró a Andromeda y a su vez Andromeda miró a Harry.

―¿Puedo, abue? ―preguntó.

―Claro ―respondió ella sirviendo el té en varias tazas, escondiendo una sonrisa―. ¿Leche y azúcar, Draco?

―Sí, por favor.

―¿Has hablado con Hermione? ―preguntó Harry mientras recibía una taza.

Andromeda asintió.

―La semana pasada ―dijo tomando un sorbo de té―. Me contó lo de su embarazo.

―Es una buena noticia ―comenzó Harry―. Molly ―miró a Draco―, la mamá de Ron ―explicó―, está feliz. Bueno, todos lo estamos ―agregó antes de tomar un poco de té―. Ya no serás el consentido de la familia, Teddy ―bromeó mirando al niño.

Teddy frunció el ceño.

―¿Está embarazada Hermione? ―preguntó ladeando la cabeza―. Va a tener un bebé, ¿como la hermana de Victorie?

―Sí, un bebé ―repitió Harry.

―Oh ―dijo mordiéndose el labio―. ¿Y vas a ser su padrino también, Harry?

―No lo sé ―respondió, dejando la taza de lado. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Teddy y se acercó a su oído, murmurándole:―[:] los querría a los por igual, pero tú siempre serás el primero.

Eso hizo que Teddy sonriera.

―Teddy ―intervino Draco, mirándolos―. Creo recordar que me dijiste alguna vez que tenías unos comics de súper héroes ―dijo con una pequeña sonrisa―. ¿Me los querrías mostrar?

Teddy se separó de Harry y asintió entusiasmado.

―Sí, ya vengo ―dijo corriendo hasta las escaleras.

―No corras en la casa, Ted ―le reprendió Andrómeda con calma.

―Me gustaría que se quedara conmigo el sábado ―comenzó Harry, luego miró a Draco y agregó, volviendo a mirar a Andrómeda―: queríamos pasar el día con él.

Andromeda pareció reflexionarlo unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombros y responder.

―No veo ningún inconveniente con eso ―aceptó, mirándolo―. ¿A dónde piensan llevarlo?

Harry se encogió de hombros y miró a Draco antes de responder.

―Aún no lo sé ―dijo, agregando una leve sonrisa.

―Seguramente a comer y luego al parque. Ya veremos ―agregó Draco.

―Me parece bien ―respondió Andrómeda asintiendo, justo antes de que llegara Teddy corriendo a mostrarle sus cómics a Draco.

――

Draco comenzó a colocarse el pantalón con el cual dormía, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Era tan contradictorio, las cartas del asesino —que ahora parecía ser también su acosador, y prefería no pensar en cuánto le _molestaba_ eso— y lo que escribía en ellas y todo lo que pasó en la casa de Andrómeda Tonks, con Teddy y con Harry.

Había sido casi… _familiar_ . Por supuesto, habían habido momentos incómodos, pero eran tan pocos que realmente le sorprendían. Hablar con ellos había sido natural, bromear con Teddy, hablar con su tía, sonreírle a Harry. Draco nunca había pensado que era una persona… hogareña, aún cuando consideraba a la familia por encima de todo, pero ese momento había sido… bueno, hogareño —más o menos—, y le había gustado.

Suspiró. Hasta la conversación con Andrómeda había salido bien. Aún cuando físicamente se parecía tanto a su difunta tía Bellatrix, claramente no estaba loca como ella. Tampoco era tan reservada como lo había sido su madre, pero tenía su propio brillo.

Además, ella y Teddy era la única familia que le quedaba. Y, con ella, podía hablar de Narcissa, con alguien que la había — _realmente_ — conocido, aún cuando habían pasado tantos años desde entonces.

En ese momento Harry salió del baño. Vestía sólo el pantalón de pijama y estaba descalzo. Además, iba sin lentes.

Caminó lentamente hasta la cama y se recostó sobre ella, boca abajo.

Draco lo miró divertido, antes de acercarse también en la cama.

―¿Cansado? ―preguntó comenzando a quitar las fundas de la cama.

―Ha sido un día largo ―respondió, girando y acomodándose hasta quedar bajo las mantas.

Eso era un subestimado. Draco se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos.

―Ciertamente ―suspiró.

Harry se acercó a su lado y se acomodó de lado antes de inclinarse y besarlo suavemente en los labios.

Draco le devolvió el beso sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo cómo parte de la tensión que había acumulado en el día iba desapareciendo.

Una de las manos de Harry le acarició el cuello, los dedos trazando círculos sobre su piel, mientras continuaba el beso, lentamente.

Harry suspiró luego de separar sus labios unos centímetros, su aliento chocando con los labios de Draco.

Draco abrió un ojo y lo miró.

―Teddy está obsesionado con los héroes. Seguramente es tu culpa.

Harry sonrió, sin apartarse de él.

―A ti también de gustan, ¿es mi culpa? ―se defendió, ampliando la sonrisa.

―Por supuesto ―afirmó Draco sonriéndole, y como lo tenía tan cerca le mordió el labio inferior―. El niño te adora ―le dijo por si ya no lo sabía.

―A veces me asusta un poco eso ―reconoció Harry, continuando con las caricias sobre el cuello y la nuca de Draco―, que me tome como modelo.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Draco confundido, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias.

―¿Por qué me asusta? ―preguntó, pero continuó sin esperar respuesta―. No creo ser un muy ejemplo ―dijo en voz baja.

Ese comentario hizo que Draco abriera los ojos. Frunció el ceño.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué crees que no eres un buen ejemplo? ―preguntó deslizando su mano sobre el costado de Harry.

Harry desvió la vista, mirando desenfocadamente hacia cualquier parte menos a Draco. Sonrió con amargura.

―Nunca pienso lo que hago y eso ha traído más desgracias que cosas buenas ―murmuró―. ¿Qué crees que pensará cuando entienda que sus padres murieron por luchar conmigo? ―preguntó, mirándolo.

El complejo de culpa de Harry. Era increíble que aún lo tuviera, luego de todos esos años.

―Pensará que sus padres murieron porque querían darle un mejor futuro del que tendría si tú no hubieras vencido ―respondió con honestidad, pasando los dedos por su cabello y peinándoselo hacia atrás―. Y pensará que no es realmente tu culpa, como no es tu culpa ninguna de las demás muertes, sino de Voldemort.

Harry suspiró y se dejó caer contra la cama.

―Sé que no es mi culpa ―reconoció―, pero no puedo evitarlo.

―Mmm ―Draco se acercó más a él, cerrando los ojos de nuevo―. Esfuérzate más ―murmuró.

Harry curvó la comisura de los labios, sonriendo levemente. Pasó una mano por sobre Draco, acariciando su costado. Volvió a suspirar.

―Me alegra que hayas regresado a Inglaterra ―dijo moviendo los dedos sobre la piel de Draco.

―Yo también me alegro de haberlo hecho ―respondió, antes de quedarse dormido.

――

Harry se despertó agitado, de golpe, sentándose sobre la cama y buscando bajo la almohada la varita. No la encontró.

A su alrededor estaba todo oscuro y tardó algunos segundos en comprender que había estado soñando, que no estaba en su casa y que las terroríficas y angustiantes imágenes que habían inundado su mente habían sido una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla.

Hubo un movimiento a su lado sobre la cama, antes de que una voz hablara.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Draco con somnolencia. Seguro lo había despertado su brusco despertar.

Ser consciente de que Draco le hablaba lo envió a la realidad, alejándolo totalmente de su sueño.

―Sí ―respondió mirándolo. Se pasó las manos por la cara antes de recostarse suavemente sobre la cama―. Siento haberte despertado ―agregó dándole la espalda a Draco.

Draco se dio la vuelta en la cama y puso una mano sobre el costado de Harry.

―¿Una pesadilla? ―preguntó de nuevo, esa vez un poco más despierto.

Respiró profundamente, pensando que sentir debilidad por reconocer frente a Draco que sí, que había tenido una pesadilla, era algo que no tenía sentido.

―Sí ―respondió, acercando su cuerpo hacia Draco. La mano de éste sobre su piel se sentía reconfortante.

―Mmm ―murmuró como respuesta, deslizando su mano hasta el pecho de Harry y abrazándolo―. Fue un largo día ―susurró, refiriéndose al día anterior.

Harry llevó una de sus manos hasta la de Draco, entrelazando sus dedos allí, presionando la palma de Draco más contra su piel.

―Y hoy será peor ―murmuró de vuelta―. Será mejor que volvamos a dormir.

―De acuerdo ―murmuró Draco contra su cuello―. Buenas noches, Harry.

―Buenas noches ―respondió. Sin embargo, no cerró los ojos hasta minutos después, aunque seguramente, ahora que Draco estaba detrás, abrazándolo, ya no caería en ninguna pesadilla.

――

Cuando Draco despertó se dio cuenta de que no se habían movido de la posición en la que se habían situado luego de que Harry tuviera la pesadilla. Su brazo seguía rodeando la cintura de Harry y aún tenía la cabeza enterrada en su nuca, respirando sobre su piel. También tenía una erección de considerable tamaño presionada contra su trasero. Se separó ligeramente, liberando algo de presión, aún cuando lo que quería era frotarse contra él.

Harry no había dormido bien la noche anterior, y el recuerdo de su pesadilla menguó su excitación.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Harry y él no se habían separado por mucho tiempo desde que ese caso había comenzado. Dormían juntos, comían juntos, trabajaban juntos y —desde el comienzo de la semana, al menos— vivían juntos. No era que se estuviera quejando, le gustaba tener a Harry todo para él, pero iba a llegar un momento en el que sería _demasiado_ .

Era increíble cómo en unos pocos meses habían llegado hasta ese punto. Hasta el punto en el que Draco había consentido contarle sobre su madre, hasta el punto de tenerlo en su casa día y noche. Harry le había dicho que lo quería, y Draco estaba bastante seguro de que sentía lo mismo hacia él, o algo _muy_ parecido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había enamorado, y aún así, lo que pasaba con Harry se sentía más… fuerte.

Merlín, qué pensamientos. Tal vez Potter le estaba contagiando su sentimentalismo. Tal vez esa clase de cosas pasaba cuando tenías a un Harry Potter como amante. Suponía que era una pequeña carga que debía soportar comparado con todo lo demás. Como el sexo, por ejemplo.

Se preguntaba cómo iban a quedar las cosas luego de que atraparan al maldito asesino que estaba jugando con él, si Harry pensaba seguir quedándose todas las noches en su casa. Suspiró, tal vez, en vez de estar pensándolo tanto, sólo debía preguntárselo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder? ¿Así de frágil era su relación que evitaba cualquier clase de discusión? No lo era, _sabía_ que no lo era. Se removió en la cama.

¿Y qué tal si discutían y luego eso afectaba la capacidad de ambos en el trabajo? Era molesto trabajar con alguien con quien estabas irritado… Pero eso no significaba evitar toda clase de disputas. Era mejor conversarlo, eso era seguro, Harry era alguien competente y no era un tonto —por más que a Draco le gustaba decir lo contrario—; llegarían a una… solución.

Harry giró en la cama, quedando de frente y se talló el rostro con ambas manos. Luego extendió una hasta encontrar un brazo de Draco y sin abrir los ojos, preguntó:

―¿Es tarde?

Draco se giró y sonrió levemente.

―No creo que sea tarde ―dijo buscando su varita en la mesita de noche para invocar un _Tempus_―. Aún no son las ocho.

Harry abrió los ojos, pestañeando varias veces antes de lograr enfocar; se giró hacia la mesita de noche de su lado, buscando los lentes, pero no los encontró.

―¿Sabes dónde dejé los lentes? ―preguntó sentándose en la cama.

―Deben de estar en el baño ―dijo mirándolo con curiosidad. Recordaba vagamente no haberlo visto con ellos cuando salió de allí―. Pensé que querías dormir un poco más.

Harry giró el rostro hacia él, mirándolo, luego volvió a acostarse a su lado, besándolo suavemente en los labios. Se alejó otra vez.

―Quería ir a entrenar un poco ―dijo―, pero ya no alcanzo.

Draco se lamió los labios y ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Hace cuánto no entrenas, Potter? ―le preguntó con una sonrisa, deslizando una mano sobre su pecho hasta los músculos de su abdomen.

Harry siguió el movimiento de la mano de Draco con atención, levantando un poco la cabeza. Sonrió y deslizó la vista hasta él.

―Cambié el deporte por otro tipo de ejercicio...―respondió mirando descaradamente la entrepierna de Draco.

―Por fantástico que sea el _otro tipo_ de ejercicio ―sonrió Draco mirándolo a los ojos―, dudo que puedas mantener este abdomen sin el deporte.

Harry volvió a dejarse caer contra el colchón, riendo.

―Eso suena a condición…

Draco sonrió maliciosamente y se le acercó más.

―Digamos que estoy muy encariñado con tu abdomen ―murmuró besándole un hombro―. Y no podemos dejar que se... agüe.

―Supongo que tienes razón ―dijo Harry, volviendo a reír.

―Por supuesto que la tengo ―respondió altaneramente.

Harry rodó los ojos divertido y se quedó en silencio, con la vista fija en el techo por algunos minutos.

―¿Vas a volver a visitar a Andrómeda? –preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

Draco se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta y se enderezó en la cama apoyándose sobre su codo para poder mirar a Harry.

―Eso tenía pensado ―frunció el ceño―. ¿Por qué?

―Sólo curiosidad ―respondió Harry, luego de asentir con la cabeza―. Bueno, es que anoche no dijiste nada sobre eso, no sabía cómo había resultado todo para ti...―continuó―. Después de todo era primera vez que la veías.

―¿Estabas preocupado? ―preguntó sonriendo, luego se enserió un poco más―. No hablé mucho con ella, lo sabes, pero sí lo suficiente. No es como me la había imaginado ―toda Gryffindor o parecido―, pero no me decepcionó. Me recordó un poco a mi madre, aún con todo su parecido físico con Bellatrix.

―Yo no conocí a tu madre ―dijo Harry mirándolo―, pero definitivamente Andrómeda no es como Bellatrix ―agregó sonriendo un poco―, Teddy es el ejemplo.

En eso tenía que estar de acuerdo, le daba escalofríos de sólo pensar en el hijo que pudo haber tenido Bellatrix.

―Sí la conociste ―dijo de todas formas, mirándolo―. Pero no lo suficiente.

―Bueno, ella me salvó la vida.

―Me hubiese gustado que la hubieras conocido más ―admitió en un susurro, dejándose caer en la cama y viendo el techo. La verdad es que no quería seguir pensando en eso―. Pero buen cambio de tema, estábamos hablando de tu rutina de ejercicios.

Harry se humedeció los labios y giró el rostro, sus cabezas casi tocándose, pero no insistió en el tema.

―Puedo quedarme entrenando hoy si estás tan preocupado por mis abdominales ―bromeó Harry.

―Tenemos trabajo que hacer ―suspiró Draco mirándolo.

―Luego del trabajo, pensaba yo ―replicó Harry, sentándose en la cama y quitándose las mantas.

―Hablando de eso, nunca seguimos con mi entrenamiento, ¿recuerdas?

Eso hizo que Harry sonriera.

―Recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que entrenamos juntos.

―Te molestaste por un simple comentario mío ―respondió Draco sonriendo. Claro, también recordaba la increíble tensión sexual sin resolver que había en el ambiente. No sabía cómo no le había saltado a Harry allí mismo.

―No fue lo que dijiste ―dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos―, además luego te fuiste con Owen ―agregó sonriendo.

―Cierto ―dijo recordando esa noche. Había estado bastante excitado ese día, así que se había acostado con Owen intentando deshacerse de la tensión en su cuerpo―. ¿Celoso? ―preguntó sonriendo.

―Sí ―respondió.

Draco se río sin poder evitarlo.

―No tienes por qué. Terminé con Owen antes incluso que nos besáramos en aquel hotel.

―Nunca dudé que hubieses terminado con él antes de estar conmigo ―dijo Harry levantándose de la cama―, confío en ti ―agregó.

Draco lo miró cautelosamente, Harry sonaba a la defensiva y se preguntó si lo había molestado.

―De acuerdo ―dijo rodando sobre su estómago y mirándolo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Harry devolviéndole la mirada.

―¿Te molestaste? ―preguntó directamente.

Harry pestañeó un par de veces, un poco sorprendido.

―No ―respondió sincero, sentándose en la cama otra vez―, ¿parezco molesto?

―Un poco ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Qué hora es?

Harry miró alrededor buscando su varita, la atrajo con un _Accio_ e invocó un _Tempus_.

―Las ocho diez ―respondió―. Voy a ducharme, ¿vienes?

Draco lo pensó un momento, pero sólo con pensar en meterse en la bañera con Harry era suficiente para decidirse.

―De acuerdo ―dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba―. Debemos hacer nuestro ejercicio diario ―amplió aún más la sonrisa.

―Cierto ―dijo Harry sonriéndole y atrapándolo de un brazo, hasta acercarlo a su cuerpo y poder besarlo.

Draco le devolvió el beso, rodeando el cuello de Harry con un brazo y acariciándole la nuca. Se separó lentamente, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

―Sólo tenemos tiempo para algo rápido ―dijo tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a empujarlo hacia el baño. Aunque no tuvo que empujar mucho, pues Harry ayudaba bastante.

――

Harry se bajó del ascensor bufando. Ir a otros departamentos del Ministerio siempre le aburría. En especial si debía tratar con burócratas y buscar información.

Luego de llegar a la oficina, Draco se había ido a su despacho a revisar las interrogaciones del día anterior y Harry había optado por ir al Departamento de Transportes Mágicos para comprobar las historias de los sospechosos.

Ambas declaraciones eran verdaderas en cuánto al tiempo que llevaban en Londres y las fechas de viajes. Pero eso sólo confirmaba que no habían mentido respecto a lo que informaron, pero no podían descartar que hubieses ocultado información.

Aiden Johson era el hombre que vestía ropas muggles y que se había mostrado amable y dispuesto a cooperar ―una vez que le dijeron que no los estaban acusando de nada―. Su actitud había sido normal, su respuesta a una interrogación por aurores también; era alguien que respondía como todos. Harry suponía que destacaba por el tipo de ropa; era elegante. Lo cual tenía sentido porque seguramente su trabajo era muy bien remunerado. Y por lo que había dicho, salía a bares, viajaba y se divertía. No parecía alguien muy preocupado por tomar justicia con sus propias manos. Pero podía estar actuando, no debían olvidar que él había reconocido vivir en Italia algunos meses.

Jarred Walker, por otro lado, se había mostrado inquisitivo y parecía saber cómo enfrentar un interrogatorio de un auror; a Harry no se le había pasado por alto aquel detalle, no por nada había hecho cientos de interrogatorios en su vida, después de todo, de eso vivía. Además, aquel hombre le generaba una sensación extraña. Quizás le diría a Draco sus sospechas, pero como no tenía más base que su intuición, no quería hacer avanzar en la investigación para llegar a un callejón sin salida. Lo mejor era seguir investigando.

Harry abrió la puerta de su oficina un poco desesperanzado. Siempre se sentía así cuando no lograba terminar con un caso especialmente molesto y estresante como ese. El asesino parecía querer sacarlos de sus casillas para que fueran ellos los que cometieran errores. Harry no lo permitiría. Y no era sólo porque el caso incluía a Draco. No, aquel era su trabajo, Teddy, por ejemplo, confiaba en que él atraparía a los malos. Harry no iba a decepcionarlo.

Su oficina estaba vacía y la puerta que la comunicaba con la Draco estaba cerrada. Pensó que tal vez no era buena idea ir a hablarle.

Luego sonrió levemente llegando a la conclusión de que aquella excusa nunca lo había detenido.

Pero por si acaso, golpeó la puerta antes de abrir.

Draco estaba preparando el té en una mesita que tenía especialmente para eso, pero se giró en cuanto lo oyó entrar. Tenía una tetera en la mano derecha y en la izquierda su taza.

―¿Quieres? ―preguntó volviéndose de nuevo y comenzando a verter el líquido.

―Sí, gracias ―respondió sonriendo un poco y entrando completamente―. Fui al Departamento de Transporte Mágico ―informó.

―¿Y qué te dijeron? ―preguntó dejando la taza sobre la mesa y apareciendo otra con un giro de su varita.

―Confirmaron lo que dijeron ambos sospechosos ―dijo mirando con interés como Draco preparaba té. Era muy simple y trivial, probablemente por eso le llamaba la atención observar a Draco mientras lo hacía. Luego de pensar que observar esa escena era _agradable_ , Harry negó con la cabeza. A veces se asustaba de lo real que era lo que sentía por Draco.

Draco terminó con la taza y la hechizó para que viajara hasta donde Harry. Sabía que le gustaba el té solo, así que ni siquiera le había preguntado si quería agregarle algo. Cogió luego su taza y tomó un sorbo.

―¿No te parece raro? ―preguntó de repente, girándose a mirarlo.

―Gracias ―murmuró sosteniendo la taza―. El que no nos hayan mentido no indica que no ocultaron información ―respondió. Suponía que Draco se refería a eso.

―No, eso no ―dijo rodeando el escritorio para sentarse en su sillón―. Quiero decir, ¿cuántas probabilidades existen de que dos personas trabajen en una misma pequeña compañía con características tan... similares? No es sólo por su trabajo, o los lugares donde han viajado. Es la edad; son jóvenes, y sin embargo ambos trabajan allí por ahora. Ambos tienen pensado irse, ambos han regresado hace poco desde el exterior. Ambos son solteros y buenos en lo que hacen. Sé que puede pasar... Sé que pasa en otras circunstancias, pero, realmente, si hay tan pocos trabajadores en el mundo de las protecciones, ¿no es sospechoso de que justo estos dos estén juntos? Y justo en el mismo lugar, también.

Soltó un suspiró y tomó otro sorbo de té.

―O tal vez estoy viendo más de lo que hay.

Harry dio vuelta una silla y se sentó frente a Draco.

―Mmm. ―Lo que decía Draco tenía bastante sentido, no había pensado en eso―. Tal vez uno de ellos… ―comenzó, mirando hacia su taza. Luego cerró la boca y se mordió el labio; volvió a abrirla y dijo―: Si quisieras fingir ser alguien común y pasar desapercibido, pero no sabes cómo, ¿qué harías? ―preguntó en cambio.

Draco se encogió de hombros, mirándolo sobre su taza de té.

―Probablemente estudiaría a conciencia alguna persona que me parezca común e intentaría copiar sus acciones, su forma de ser, con quienes se relaciona... ―guardó silencio unos momentos―. Sería lo que la sociedad espera que sea, dependiendo de mi edad y mi físico.

―Pensé lo mismo―reconoció―; imitaría a alguien.

―¿Crees que eso es lo que esté haciendo? ¿Fingiendo ser alguien normal? ―Se quitó el flequillo del rostro, pensando―. Entonces sospechas de alguno de los dos ―fijó sus ojos grises en los de él―. ¿De quién sospechas?

―Walker ―dijo de inmediato, mirando a Draco, después de todo ya lo había pensado―, pero es sólo intuición, no tengo pruebas ―aclaró, sin dejar de mirarlo―. Pero... tengo la impresión de que sabía qué decir, como si estuviera preparado para un interrogatorio ―desvió la vista un momento―. No digo que él sea el asesino, pero creo que oculta algo.

Draco asintió, frotándose ligeramente la quijada.

―Recuerdo lo que dijo ―comentó―, pero me parece raro que, si es el culpable, haya dejado escapar eso. O es muy confiado, o no es el asesino... Y sin más base, no podemos pedir una orden para investigar su casa.

―Tiene buenas coartadas ―dijo Harry―, todas comprobables. Sin embargo, Draco, no podemos descartar que es sospechoso porque haya dicho cosas provocándote si es que no te conoce―. Harry desvió la mirada hacia la taza de té y bebió un sorbo, estaba solo, como a él le gustaba, pero no dijo nada al respecto, su mente estaba buscando alguna razón lógica para seguir investigando a Walker. Suspiró―. No tiene sentido.

―¿Que es lo que no tiene sentido?

Alzó la vista, pestañeando un par de veces. A veces decía cosas a continuación de lo que pensaba y olvidaba aclararse. Se disculpó con la mirada.

―Walker actuó premeditadamente, para mí eso es sospechoso, por eso digo que no tiene sentido, porque las indirectas que dijo lo hacen más sospechoso aún. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Es como si estuviera confundiéndonos a propósito.

―O tal vez ―dijo Draco mirándolo seriamente―, alguien lo incita a confundirnos. No necesariamente tiene que ser él el culpable. ―Frunció el ceño―. ¿No crees que es raro? Que se haya permitido decir esos comentarios... Cuando todo lo que ha hecho ha sido tan cuidadoso.

―Al menos estamos de acuerdo en que Walker oculta algo ―suspiró Harry, volviendo a beber un poco de té.

―Probablemente ―respondió Draco―. ¿Encontraste algo más en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos?

―No ―respondió―, quise averiguar si habían hecho otros viajes que no nos hayan contado, pero no hay nada documentado sobre eso ―agregó bufando―. Además de que no están muy preocupados por los transladores ilegales, "no tenemos funcionarios para cubrir todas peticiones de los Aurores, señor Potter" ―recitó, con un tono irónico en su voz.

Eso causó que Draco sonriera.

―Sólo te molesta porque no estás acostumbrado a que te digan que no ―se burló.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero luego se encogió de hombros y sonrió; era cierto.

―No voy a negarlo ―respondió antes de terminar de tomarse el té.

Draco se quedó callado por unos momentos.

―Aún cuando sospechamos de Walker o de Johnson, no sería buena idea volver a buscarlos; comenzarían a sospechar ―comentó de pronto―. Sin embargo, sí deberíamos conocer lo que hacen.

―Podríamos comenzar por buscar coincidencias entre ellos y la víctima, aunque dudo que encontremos algo si uno es el asesino.

―Yo también ―suspiró Draco.

Harry se levantó de la silla para dejar la taza de té ya vacía sobre la mesita, sabía que podía hacerlo con magia, pero era un pequeño movimiento que no lo mataría si lo hacía de forma muggle… estaba pensando en eso cuando Ron entró a su oficina y al verla vacía, siguió hasta la de Draco.

Ron lo miró con una dudosa curiosidad, como si no quisiera observarlos mucho para descubrir lo que había entre ellos, pero sin poder evitarlo.

―Harry, Malfoy ―dijo Ron como saludo.

―Weasley ―le devolvió el saludo Draco.

Harry se quedó de pie, apoyado en la mesa donde estaba el té. Inclinó la cabeza y sonrió como saludo.

―¿Sucedió algo? ―preguntó.

Ron sonrió frente a esa pregunta, pero intentó disimularlo.

―En la sala hay una amable e histérica señora que quiere hablar con ustedes ―informó. Sonriendo y saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

Draco miró a Harry arqueando una ceja mientras se ponía de pie. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento entró una mujer mayor con un gorro enorme y un bolso de cuero en la mano, sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro al entrar a la oficina. Draco cerró la boca y la miró sorprendido.

―Quisiera hablar con ustedes, señores ―dijo con voz estridente, mirándolos de hito a hito.

Harry estuvo tentado a reírse por la expresión sorprendida de Draco, pero no quería dormir en el sillón, así que se contuvo. Esbozó una sonrisa amable y dio un paso hacia la mujer.

―Buenos días ―saludó, extendiendo la mano―. Harry Potter ―se presentó.

―Sé quién es usted, jovencito ―dijo la mujer con dignidad, aún así estrechándole la mano―. Y también sé que es el encargado del caso de... de mi nieta. ―Casi se le quebró la voz, pero se recompuso. Miró a Draco―. Junto con usted, Sr. Malfoy.

Draco asintió sin acercarse.

Harry se puso serio y le indicó a la mujer que se sentara en una de las sillas de su oficina.

La mujer le siguió de inmediato y se dejó caer en una de las sillas, mirando al frente. Draco los siguió algo reluctante, apoyándose en una de las paredes y dirigiéndole una mirada a Harry.

Harry lo miró, comprendiendo. Recordaba perfectamente aquella vez en que les tocó informar la muerte de un familiar a una mujer...

―¿En qué podemos ayudarla? ―preguntó amable, sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

―Quisiera saber cómo está avanzando la investigación ―respondió la señora mirándolo―. Ya ha pasado casi una semana desde la muerte de mi nieta y aún no nos han dicho nada.

Carraspeó y luego se acomodó los anteojos. Miró a Draco y luego a la mujer.

―Lamentamos mucho la muerte de su nieta ―dijo Harry―. Estamos investigando a posibles sospechosos ―informó―. La investigación está en curso, no podemos decirle más ―agregó.

―Se trata de mi familia ―dijo la señora con los ojos sospechosamente acuosos―. Y quiero saber si van a atrapar al desgraciado que mató a mi hermana. ―Abrió el bolso y de él sacó un pañuelo, secándose con él los ojos humedecidos―. Tengo el derecho.

―Señora ―comenzó Draco, hablando por primera vez desde que la mujer apareció. Se acercó unos pasos―. Debe entender que no tenemos permitido hablar del caso. Como dijo Potter, la investigación está en curso.

―Nosotros estamos haciendo todo lo posible por atrapar al asesino ―dijo Harry a modo de consuelo. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse mal por no tener respuestas aún.

―Y yo quiero saber qué es todo lo posible que hacer ―terció la mujer, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo.

―Estamos investigando a posibles sospechosos ―respondió Harry, mirando subrepticiamente a Draco.

Draco le devolvió la mirada.

La mujer asintió, suspirando.

―¿Al menos creen que pueden resolver el crimen? ―preguntó con un hilo de voz.

―Esté por segura, señora ―le respondió Draco, mirándola seriamente―, que atraparemos a la persona que le hizo eso a su hermana.

Harry lo miró por un momento. Draco creía en lo que estaba diciendo. Sintió deseos de salir de la oficina y atrapar al culpable inmediatamente.

―Confíe en nosotros. Lo atraparemos ―dijo Harry. Creyendo cada una de sus palabras.

――

—Me molesta no tener nada qué hacer —dijo Draco.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Johana Kent se fuera del Ministerio, y lo único en lo que había pensado Draco, desde que ella había salido por la puerta, era en el caso.

Y en el hecho de que estaban estancados.

No podían avanzar; estaban en un callejón sin salida; sin más rastros qué seguir, porque el asesino no había dejado evidencias suficientes para culpar a nadie. Nadie parecía haber visto nada sospechoso y Draco estaba harto de pensar en lo curioso que era _no haber recibido ningún tipo de carta del culpable ese día._

Draco lo miró largos segundos, desviando la vista luego. Eso veía. Veía que Harry se estaba esforzando —tanto como él— y que aún así no llegaban a ningún lado. Se frotó la sien, sintiendo los comienzos de una jaqueca.

—¿Alguna conexión con la familia Kent?

―Hasta ahora nada ―negó, pasando la hoja―. No creo que encuentre nada obvio, tal vez debamos buscar otras conexiones.

―No sabemos mucho de Walker ―dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño―. No parece llamar mucho la atención.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior.

―Dime apellidos de personas que conociste en Italia ―pidió, mirándolo con atención y algo de ansiedad.

―¿Encontraste algo? ―preguntó de inmediato Draco, enderezándose en la silla y observándolo con atención―. Y no seas obtuso, es mejor que me digas los apellidos italianos que encontraste y yo te responda si lo conozco.

Harry ladeó un poco el rostro.

―Yo no soy obtuso ―replicó―, puede que conocieras a familias no italianas ―agregó, entregándole la lista de nombres a Draco.

Draco alcanzó el papel y lo escaneó rápidamente. Era una cantidad considerable de familias, al parecer Walker sí era bueno en lo que hacía. Sus ojos se detuvieron primero en un nombre, y luego en otro. ¿Era posible que fuera pura casualidad que Draco conociera a dos de las personas de esa lista?

―Conozco a ellos dos ―dijo en un murmullo, bajando el pergamino para que Harry pudiera leer los nombres que señalaba.

―Eso significa que nos mintió ―dijo Harry alzando un poco el tono de voz―. Sí estuvo en Italia.

Asintiendo, la mente de Draco comenzó a trabajar rápidamente.

―No sabemos en qué fecha ―dijo mirando a Harry―. En esta lista sólo hay nombres. Pudo haber sido mucho antes, pero por alguna razón lo dudo ―señaló al primer nombre―. Lionel Simpsom compró un apartamento cuando lo conocí. Me comentó que lo había mandado a proteger. ―Y por eso terminaron quedando en su casa, pero eso no era importante para el caso.

―Tantas coincidencias no pueden ser casualidad ―dijo Harry apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, miraba a la lista de nombres con el ceño fruncido.

Draco también la miró.

―No lo creo ―admitió pensando en Walter―. Sin embargo no tenemos las suficientes pruebas para atraparlo. Y si ponemos un paso en falso lo perderemos. Tenemos que actuar sutilmente para acorralarlo.

―¿Propones espiarlo? ―preguntó acercándose.

―Creo que es la mejor decisión ―afirmó, mirándolo con seriedad.

―Lo primero sería ir al hotel en que vive y comprobar que vive ahí.

――

―No creo que viva allí ―dijo Harry mirando el hotel desde la acera de enfrente a éste. Habían entrado ocultos por un encantamiento y revisado los archivos del lugar. Efectivamente, Walker tenía una habitación allí, desde hacía más de un mes. Las cuentas estaban al día y pagaba por adelantado.

En los registros estaba todo sumamente controlado. Las horas de salida y de entrada de los huéspedes y sus visitas. Walker siempre llegaba solo y se iba al otro día. No había tenido ninguna queja, nada; era un huésped ideal que pasaba desapercibo. Un típico hombre de negocios que no se relacionaba con nadie.

―No pareciera ―le respondió Draco. Tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba la fachada del edificio con el ceño fruncido―. No está en esa habitación, es mejor que regresemos al Ministerio. Si Walker ha llegado tan lejos es por su paranoia, seguramente tiene protegido todo el lugar con protecciones, si nos acercamos sólo un centímetro se activarían y él sabría que estamos aquí.

Harry asintió, comenzando a alejarse de allí.

―Necesitamos alguna manera de asociarlo con los asesinatos ―dijo amargamente. Estaba seguro que él era el asesino, o al menos que había algo extraño en su comportamiento; todo parecía demasiado perfecto en su vida para ser real.

―Hasta ahora sólo tenemos pruebas circunstanciales―respondió Draco adelantándose hasta caminar a su lado―, y no son suficientes para que el Wizengamont acepte el uso del veritaserum. Sólo nos queda enfrentarlo, lo que podría causar que escapara, o vigilarlo, cosa que es casi imposible dado que es un maestro con las protecciones.

Harry se desordenó el cabello con ambas manos, en un gesto de derrota.

―No se me ocurre nada más que esperar ―murmuró―. Es desesperante no tener ninguna pista para seguir.

Draco lo miró de soslayo y guardó silencio unos momentos.

―Lo es ―dijo con simpleza.

――

En cuanto Draco y Harry aparecieron en el Atrio del Ministerio, los ojos de todos se dirigieron a ellos, y una de las brujas hasta se detuvo en medio paso para entrar a la chimenea con fuego azul para vigilarlos, causando que la persona que la acompañaba chocara con ella. Draco arqueó una ceja, algo sorprendido por tanta atención.

De repente lo comprendió —y se sorprendió de que hasta ahora sólo lo hubiese pensado una vez, hacía tiempo—; todos lo observaban con esa evidente curiosidad porque ya habían escuchado los rumores de su relación.

Y justamente luego de esa revelación, algunos murmullos comenzaron a ser audibles y eso _sí_ era algo extraño. Draco miró a Potter, quien se veía igual de sorprendido; ninguno de los dos había hecho algo que atrajera de esa manera los comentarios o chismes. Ningún beso público o actitud irreverente.

—¿Qué crees que pasó? —preguntó, intentando lograr que nadie le escuchara.

Harry miró a alrededor, como buscando alguna respuesta. Luego se acercó a él y comenzó a caminar más rápido hacia el ascensor.

―No tengo ni idea, pero vámonos de aquí ―dijo apretando el botón del ascensor.

Draco lo miró extrañado, pero igual lo siguió. Algo iba mal, ambos lo sabían.

Subieron al ascensor en cuanto éste llegó y guardaron silencio mientras ignoraban todas las miradas de los magos y brujas que "sutilmente" les dirigían mirada. Cuando llegaron al Departamento de Aurores ambos estaban tan tensos que Weasley acercándose a ellos rápidamente resultó casi un alivio. Al menos él les diría si algo malo había pasado.

―Los estaba esperando ―dijo como saludo, dirigiéndose a ambos―. Entremos a la oficina ―agregó, mirándolos con seriedad.

Harry abrió la puerta y Weasley entró detrás.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada, Weasley le extendió un pedazo de pergamino a Harry y mostró una carta a Draco.

―Llegó el mismo mensaje a todos los departamentos ―explicó, refiriéndose al pergamino―, y esa carta llegó por lechuza ―indicó, mirando a Draco.

_"Todos creen conocer al héroe, Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico._

_Pero nadie se imagina que es a Draco Malfoy a quien se lleva todas las noches a la _

_cama."_

Draco leyó la nota con rapidez, sintiendo cómo la rabia bullía en su interior. Deseó quemar todos los mensajes que habían llegado... Con razón los habían visto tan descaradamente al llegar al Atrio, Walker se estaba burlando de ellos.

Sabía perfectamente que el mundo mágico ignoraba el hecho de que Harry fuera gay, o al menos la gran mayaría lo ignoraba. Siempre se había buscado amantes muggles, no queriendo que su vida romántica estuviera publicada en el periódico y... Y ahora un imbécil hacía esto. Le dirigió una mirada a Harry, intentando descubrir qué pensaba. El caso se les estaba saliendo de las manos, si no atrapaban al asesino, podía continuar diciendo cualquier cosa sobre ellos.

Odiaba sentirse como si estuviera perdiendo. Y odiaba que ese idiota pareciera saber tanto de ellos.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos al terminar de leer y dirigió la mirada hacia Ron.

―Bueno, en algún momento tenía que pasar ―dijo, caminando hasta una de las sillas y sentándose. Luego miró a Draco, esperando que abriera la carta.

Draco lo miró un momento más, sorprendido por lo bien que se lo tomó para alguien que nunca antes había querido hacer pública su homosexualidad. Pero ellos ya habían hablado al respecto, y Harry ya le había dicho que no le importaba. Y ahora no era el momento de hablar sobre eso.

Abrió la carta, leyendo con la misma rapidez las palabras del asesino.

_"Ignorarme no servirá de nada, cada paso que das yo ya lo di._

_Reconócelo, Malfoy. Estoy ganando."_

Cuando terminó se la pasó a Harry, esperando a que la leyera. Esas palabras sólo aumentaban su odio.

Harry extendió la mano y la recibió, leyéndola rápidamente.

―¿Por qué será que siempre nos persiguen sicópatas? ―preguntó Harry suspirando.

―¿Porque sólo los psicópatas son asesinos? ―respondió Draco con simpleza. Miró a Weasley―. ¿Hace cuánto llegaron estas cartas? No estuvimos mucho tiempo afuera.

Weasley miró a Harry unos momentos antes de responder.

―Hace veinte minutos ―informó―. La carta para Malfoy llegó con nombre, a la lechucería, los demás mensajes llegaron con nombre de los departamentos ―agregó.

Draco miró a Harry. Hacia veinte minutos estaban en el hotel de Walker investigando, y... y _él _ lo sabía. Lo sabía y aprovechó la oportunidad.

―Las protecciones ―dijo Draco quedamente―, seguramente rodeaban la cuadra.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza con un suspiro y se llevó una mano hasta el cabello.

―Ron ―dijo Harry recomponiéndose―, el asesino nos ha estado espiando, por eso sabe de nuestra relación ―explicó―. Hace veinte minutos estábamos en las cercanías de un hotel donde supuestamente vive el único sospechoso que tenemos ―continuó―. Draco, sé que si es él, prevé nuestro siguiente paso, pero allanar ese lugar con aurores es la forma más rápida que tenemos para saber si él es o no a quién buscamos ―dijo mirando a Draco.

Eso lo sabía, pero dudaba que encontraran algo; a menos que Walker les hubiese dejado un pequeño regalito.

―De acuerdo ―dijo Draco asintiendo, cruzándose de brazos―. Será mejor que lo hagamos de inmediato, si Walker es el asesino y sabe lo que haremos, también debe tener previsto esto.

―¿Quieren allanar un hotel muggle sin más pruebas que una sospecha? ―preguntó Ron mirando a ambos.

―Es lo único que tenemos, Weasley ―dijo Draco fríamente. Tal vez en otras circunstancias estaría de acuerdo con él, pero no en ese caos.

Harry asintió, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia fuera de su oficina mientras hablaba.

―El hotel donde fuimos queda en la calle Marriot ―comenzó, apuntando con su varita a un mapa de Londres que había en el departamento de aurores―. El sospechoso está altamente entrenado en protecciones, desconozco si tiene otro tipo de entrenamiento ―continuó, hablándole a Ron―. Designa a algunos aurores para que me acompañen ―ordenó―, entraremos como técnicos de reparaciones ―explicó luego de pensar un momento. Después miró a Draco, ladeando el rostro― deberías ir a la compañía donde trabaja, interrogar otra vez a su compañero.

Draco frunció el ceño, quería ir al hotel por si Walker estaba en ese lugar, pero entendía lo que Harry pretendía hacer.

―Si es realmente el culpable ―suspiró descruzándose de brazos―. Dudo que esté en ninguno de los dos sitios.

Harry se lo quedó mirando, luego desvió la vista hacia el mapa.

―Quizás no deberíamos ir ―dijo abruptamente―, deberíamos ser más inteligentes que él y adelantarnos a sus planes.

―¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? ―preguntó Draco bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos y sintiéndose repentinamente caliente. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sintió idiota. No debería estar atacando a Harry por su molestia y cerró los ojos, frotándose la frente―. Lo siento ―se disculpó luego.

Estaba actuando imperiosamente; sólo por su odio hacia el asesino. Sentir esa ira no significaba que tenía que dejarla escapar con quien tuviera al frente sólo porque no había reflexionado antes de hacer los cosas. Estaba alterado, pero eso no era excusa para no _pensar_ . Esto era lo que quería Walker ―si realmente era culpable―, quería desubicar a Draco, hacerlo sentirse un inútil y hacerle perder la paciencia.

Odiaba sentirse tan alterado y odiaba que ese bastardo pudiera afectarlo tanto. Estaba jugando con él, estaba aireando su vida privada en las narices de todo y Draco no se había dado cuenta de lo _furioso _ que se encontraba por eso.

Weasley seguía aquel intercambio de palabras en silencio, mirándolos alternativamente.

―Él está jugando con nosotros, específicamente ―dijo Harry mirándolo con intensidad―. ¿Hizo pública nuestra relación? Bien, no me importa, cuando lo atrapemos podremos vengarnos, pero no va a lograr que nos desesperemos ―continuó alzando un poco la voz―. No lo tomaremos personal. Tú piensas un paso adelante de los asesinos, Draco, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

Draco lo miró. No lo tomaremos personal, bueno, sonaba bien, pero el asesino ya lo había hecho personal. Se lamió los labios, pensando, recordando.

Entre todos los trabajadores de protecciones que habían entrevistado, los más sospechosos, lo que más se acercaban a las cualidades que debía de tener el culpable, eran Aiden Johnson y Jarred Walker. Ambos eran exitosos, ambos viajaban donde quisieran, ambos tenían dinero y ambos habían llegado hacía poco a Londres. Walker les había mentido, diciéndole que nunca había ido a Italia, mientras que Jonhson les había dicho la verdad ―¿era realmente la verdad?―. Walker había respondido las preguntas, interesado en no causarle problemas a la empresa, mientras que Johson había querido saber por qué los interrogaban.

Pero Walker había dicho cosas crípticas sobre él, pero podían haber usado el Imperius contra él, ¿cómo saberlo? Y sus coartadas, la de Johnson era pobre; había salido con alguien esa noche y había tenido sexo. Nunca preguntaron con quién o si podían rastrearlo. La de Walker tenía más sentido, había estado creando protecciones en una casa y luego había cenado ―solo, agregó la mente de Draco―, en un restaurante muggle. Igual de muggle que el hotel donde se había quedado.

El problema, pensó Draco mirando a Harry, es que podía ser cualquiera de los dos. Cualquiera de los dos podía obligar al otro a hacer lo que quisiera, y no estaba seguro de quién era quién.

―Hasta ahora todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido previsible ―dijo Draco quedamente, quitándose un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro―. Y lo que íbamos a hacer también lo era. ―Le molestaba admitir eso―. Si consideramos que el asesino conoce nuestros próximos movimientos, entonces sería posible admitir que hay algo en esa habitación del hotel.

Harry se apoyó contra la pared sin dejar de mirarlo.

―Mmm ―murmuró, incorporándose y comenzando a caminar por la habitación―, ¿y si ese algo es una trampa? ―preguntó.

―Es muy probable que lo sea ―dijo Draco sintiéndose algo paranoico―. El segundo lugar que sabemos dónde podría estar es en su lugar de trabajo.

―Bueno, yo prefiero ir hacia la trampa ―dijo Harry deteniéndose.

Eso era algo predecible y Draco se lamió los labios.

―Estaríamos en una completa desventaja ―dijo Draco negando con la cabeza―. No sabemos lo que nos espera, podría ser un Avada. ―Aunque seguramente le cortarían la cabeza.

―Hasta ahora, por lo que sabemos, no tiene intenciones de matarme a mí ―dijo Harry seriamente―. Tiene sentido de la justicia, es retorcido, pero se guía por algo.

―Si me ayudas, ¿no te convertiría eso en alguien malo? ―preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja―. Además, yo también iré, y sí tiene intenciones de matarme a mí.

Harry abrió la boca, probablemente para replicar aquello, pero Weasley lo interrumpió.

―Podría ir yo ―propuso.

Draco se giró hacia él. Había olvidado que se encontraba en la habitación.

―No sabes lo que te podría esperar ―respondió Draco mirándolo seriamente, sabía que era un Auror, pero prefería dejar las cosas en claro.

―¿Y tú sí? ―preguntó Ron, acercándose―. Yo creo que sea quién sea él que vaya no importará. Es una trampa de todas formas.

Harry miraba a Draco y a Ron alternativamente.

―Siendo realistas, sabemos que no matará a nadie con un Avada; demasiado fácil ―dijo Harry.

―Dudo que mate a un Auror ―admitió Draco suspirando―. Mientras Weasley va, entonces deberíamos hablar con Johnson.

―Es algo sensato ―dijo Harry asintiendo―. De acuerdo, eso haremos, concluyó, caminando de vuelta a su oficina.

Después de que ambos le entregaron todos los datos y descripciones del lugar y de Walker, vieron a Weasley marcharse. Draco se preguntó qué encontrarían en ese lugar.

――

Desde que habían decidido que Ron iría a revisar el hotel donde supuestamente se hospedaba Walker y ellos irían a interrogar por segunda vez a Jhonson, habían pasado horas.

Harry estaba cansado y frustrado, pero no había nada más que hacer aquel día.

Ron, en el hotel no había encontrado nada, ni siquiera una pequeña pista de que algo extraño estuviese pasando allí. Walker era el huésped perfecto, llegaba todos los días solo y se iba en la mañana, siempre puntual, siempre repitiendo la misma rutina.

En la habitación tampoco había nada sospechoso, sólo la habitación de alguien solitario, sin fotos familiares ni nada personal.

A ellos tampoco les había ido mejor. Ni Jhonson ni Walker estaban en la compañía, ambos habían sido enviados a realizar trabajos lejos de Londres. En resumen, seguían sin tener nada.

Harry se levantó de su escritorio, donde había estado revisando las listas de personas relacionadas con el trabajo de crear protecciones, y ordenó todo para irse a descansar. Eran más de las nueve, y solían salir de allí a las seis.

Se sacó la túnica de auror y se acomodó los lentes, sintiendo cómo la tensión de aquel caso estaba alterando su vida. Fue hacia la oficina contigua y abrió la puerta.

―Es tarde ―dijo entrando completamente a la oficina de Draco.

Draco levantó la mirada del pergamino que leía, observándolo entrar. Pestañeó varias veces y se apoyó en la silla, sin desviar sus ojos de los de Harry.

―Lo sé.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño, Draco no acostumbraba a entregar horas de su vida privada al trabajo, era como una de sus reglas no escritas. Bueno, aquel caso estaba siendo completamente diferente, él lo sabía perfectamente... el asesino había hecho pública su inclinación sexual, algo que había mantenido en silencio durante años. Harry había estado tan concentrado aquel día, que había olvidado pensar sobre aquello. Ya tendría tiempo.

―¿Nos vamos? ―preguntó sentándose frente a él.

Bajando la mirada de nuevo a las letras escritas en el pergamino, Draco duró unos momentos antes de responder.

―Me quedaré más tiempo ―dijo sin inflexión en la voz.

Inhaló profundamente antes de volver a abrir la boca, inclinándose hacia el escritorio.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó, sabiendo que quizás no debía insistir en aquello.

―¿Necesitas preguntarlo? ―Casi había un dejo de incredulidad en su voz.

―No me refiero a... ―comenzó, casi en una exhalación, pero cerró la boca, no quería discutir―. Nunca te quedas después de la hora salida ―concluyó, alejándose de la mesa y dejando caer los brazos a los costados.

―Normalmente no lo hago ―accedió Draco mirándolo fijamente―. Pero siempre hay una primera vez, ¿por qué te molesta que me quede más tiempo? Existen algunas probabilidades de que encuentre algo que nos ayude a avanzar.

―No me molesta ―aclaró―, me preocupa ―dijo mirándolo.

Draco dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa.

―Estoy bien ―dijo seriamente―. Tal vez un poco estresado, pero estoy bien. No necesito que seas mi niñera, Potter.

Potter. Harry no recordaba la última vez que lo había llamado así, y ahora que se llamaban por los nombres, utilizar los apellidos tenía otro significado. Frunció el ceño. Sí, estaba preocupado porque Draco se estaba involucrando demasiado en aquel caso, era bastante irónico, porque él mismo acostumbraba a involucrarse así, pero creía que esta vez era diferente, que era algo personal.

―Sólo lo digo porque me importa, porque estás involucrándote demasiado, incluso rompiendo tus propias reglas sobre el trabajo ―dijo endureciendo levemente la mirada y luego arrepintiéndose por eso.

―¿Y cómo, Potter, podría no involucrarme demasiado con este caso? ―preguntó Draco duramente, sus ojos grises mirándolo fríamente. Señaló los pergaminos en el escritorio; eran las cartas―. Porque estas cartas no ayudan a mantenerme alejado, ¿no te parece? Ni me ayudan a mantener esas reglas de las que hablas.

―¡Estás haciendo justamente lo que el asesino quiere, Draco! ―exclamó, levantándose de la silla y recalcando su nombre.

―¿Trabajar en el caso? ―preguntó Draco sin moverse, arqueando una ceja.

―Sabes que no me refiero a eso ―replicó Harry, comenzando a molestarse. ¿No quería que se preocuparan por él? Bien, ya era demasiado tarde, porque Harry no iba a dejar de hacerlo.

―Lo sé ―admitió Draco levantándose también, alzando un poco la voz―. Pero no me importa, Potter; necesito hacer esto; necesito quedarme media jodida hora más analizando esas cartas, y si no te importa, preferiría hacerlo solo.

Harry apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos.

―Haz lo que quieras ―masculló girándose hacia la puerta, obstinado en no decir nada más, hasta que la abrió y recordó a Teddy―. Voy a cancelar los planes de mañana con Teddy ―agregó, quedándose quieto unos segundos antes avanzar hacia su oficina.

Miró su escritorio lleno de los papeles que había estado revisando y suspiró.

No tenía sentido discutir con Draco. De hecho, no quería discutir con él, menos por algo de trabajo. Las cosas entre ellos no iban a funcionar si no dejaban aquello en claro. Se quito las gafas para tallarse los ojos; estaba cansado y lo único que quería era dormir, ojalá con Draco a su lado, pero entendía que éste quisiera estar solo, sin embargo... Sin embargo no podía dejar las cosas así.

Se reacomodó los lentes y caminó de vuelta a la oficina de Draco, dudando un momento antes de entrar. Sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta decidido.

―Draco ―lo llamó, mientras daba dos zancadas hasta su escritorio―, no quiero que los problemas del trabajo afecten lo que tenemos ―dijo rápidamente.

Draco levantó la mirada de nuevo y se frotó el puente de la nariz con expresión cansada.

―Es un poco difícil lograr lo que quieres.

―Podemos intentarlo ―dijo retrocediendo un poco y comenzando a sentir un nudo en el estómago. Quizás volver había sido un error.

Draco lo miró seriamente.

―Podemos hacerlo ―accedió.

Harry sonrió levemente.

―De acuerdo ―dijo con suavidad, luego se quedó en silencio, no sabía que más decir―. Ahora sí me voy ―agregó, caminando hacia atrás, hacia la puerta.

―Harry ―lo llamó antes de que desapareciera en su propia oficina, mirándolo―. No canceles lo de Teddy.

Eso provocó que Harry sonriera.

―Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

――

Esa mañana, Draco tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta qué era lo que se sentía diferente en su cama. Luego recordó a Harry.

Era increíble la capacidad de adaptación que tenían las personas. Una semana —en realidad menos—, y ya dormir con Potter era una costumbre. Le gustaba hacerlo; le gustaba despertar a su lado y follar antes siquiera de levantarse de la cama, o follar mientras ambos estaban en la ducha, o simplemente hablar mientras desayunaban y sonreír entre bocado y bocado. Le gustaba sentir su brazo alrededor de su espalda, o dormir medio abrazado a él.

Draco nunca había sido un hombre al que le gustara abrazar. No estaba en él; desde pequeño su madre era la que lo abrazaba y su padre el que le ponía una mano en el brazo y lo miraba con cariño. Sus amantes tampoco eran unos grandes abrazadores… Y sin embargo con Harry, con Harry no podía evitar querer _tocarlo_ .

Suspiró mientras giraba en la cama y miró el techo.

La noche anterior había sido un tonto; demasiado alterado para avanzar en el caso y demasiado estresado para evitar discutir con Harry. No que hubiesen discutido gravemente, pero discutieron igual. Y Harry había regresado de nuevo —aún después de haberle dicho que hiciera lo que quisiera—, con ese valor suyo que Draco no decidía si terminaba siendo estupidez o no, diciéndole que no quería que los problemas del trabajo interfirieran en su vida privada.

Draco soltó un bufido en la soledad de su habitación. Era un poco difícil no enlazar el trabajo con la vida privada cuando tu amante era la persona con la que trabajabas. Por eso Draco, en un principio, no quería comenzar nada con Potter. Aún así, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, si bien no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de que fuera a funcionar. Sin embargo, se daba cuenta que dejar a Harry —en ese momento— no era realmente una opción.

Se frotó el rostro con una mano, mirando de soslayo el anillo de los Malfoy en su dedo; la razón por la cual Walker quería matarlo… Era gracioso, considerando que ni siquiera había matado a alguien en toda su vida, cómo alguien usaba toda su energía para vengarse de él.

Se levantó de la cama con cansancio, la noche anterior —luego de que Harry se fuera— había regresado a la Mansión y había tardado en quedarse dormido; millones de pensamientos viajando en su mente sobre el caso, sobre Harry y sobre su familia le habían impedido conciliar el sueño. Pero ese día tenía una reunión con la única persona que quedaba de los Black además de él, y no pensaba perdérselo.

Además, primero tenía que visitar a Harry y eso tampoco podía dejarse para más tarde.

Un par de horas después, Draco salió del ascensor que llevaba al piso de Potter y caminó hasta su puerta. Hacía tiempo no entraba a su apartamento; últimamente siempre se quedaban en la Mansión… No que Draco se quejara, después de todo la Mansión Malfoy era mucho más grande.

Se humedeció los labios cuando se detuvo frente a su puerta y tocó el timbre, ignorando los extraños… retorcijones que tenía en su estómago.

La puerta se abrió casi inmediatamente después de que tocara el timbre.

Harry, desde el interior del departamento le sonreía,

―Hola ―saludó, dejando entrar a Draco al apartamento.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo, deteniéndose a su lado y dudando en besarlo. No recordaba haberse sentido tan incómodo en su presencia, que tontería.

―Hola ―le devolvió el saludo.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y Harry dio un paso, restando la distancia que los separaba.

―Te extrañé anoche ―dijo en voz baja, colocando sus manos sobre los brazos de Draco y acercando sus labios al rostro de éste.

Dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, Draco sintió el aliento de Harry chocar contra su piel antes de que sus labios se juntaran. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado suavemente, saboreando el beso y cerrando los ojos. También lo había extrañado. También había extrañado eso.

Movió sus manos hasta que sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Harry y comenzó a lamer su labio inferior antes de buscar la lengua de Harry.

Harry abrió la boca y mordisqueó el labio inferior de Draco antes de succionarlo. Sus manos se deslizaron por los brazos de Draco hasta los hombros y siguieron hasta enredarse en el cabello rubio.

Draco gimió quedamente y acercó más su cuerpo al de Harry, profundizando el beso. Podía sentir los dedos de Harry sobre su cabello y su pecho contra el suyo. Abrió los ojos ligeramente, encontrándose con los verdes de Harry fijos en su rostro y sintió algo cálido extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Sólo un beso y una mirada y ya estaba más excitado de lo que podía soportar.

Los dedos de Harry se enterraron más en su nuca y su lengua invadió su boca, como saboreando su interior. Harry se acercó más a él como si eso fuera posible y rozó con su muslo su erección, gimiendo dentro del beso.

Draco separó ligeramente su boca de la de Harry, pero su cuerpo no obedeció la orden de su cerebro, porque seguía igual de adherido al de Potter.

―Tenemos que buscar a Teddy ―exhaló, acercándose de nuevo sin poder evitarlo y besándolo un poco más.

―Mmm ―murmuró Harry, sin alejarse ni parecer de acuerdo con las palabras de Draco, besando la comisura de sus labios y su mejilla.

―Harry ―suspiró Draco cerrando los ojos. Buscó su boca para morderle el labio inferior.

―¿Sí, Draco? ―gimió Harry, provocativamente, contra su boca.

―Teddy ―le recordó, sin separarse ni un centímetro.

Harry suspiró dentro del beso mientras lo rompía, separándose de Draco un poco. Sus manos se dirigieron hasta los hombros del slytherin y desde ahí pareció reunir fuerzas para separarse de su cuerpo.

―También extrañé besarte ―dijo mientras regulaba su respiración y mantenía la distancia con Draco.

Draco sonrió con un poco de malicia.

―Yo extrañé otras cosas también, sobre todo en la ducha.

Harry soltó una carcajada antes de caminar hacia la sala y Draco se lamió los labios y comenzó a seguirlo. Sólo necesitaba unos cuantos besos con Harry para deshacerse de la tensión.

―¿Dónde quieres ir a almorzar? ―preguntó Harry mientras caminaba hacia la sala, pero se detuvo de repente porque desde la chimenea de la sala asomaban llamas verdes y en la ventana una lechuza picoteaba el vidrio.

Draco se detuvo también, frunciendo el ceño mientras veía un rostro aparecer en la chimenea: era un Auror, lo que significaba que no podía ser nada bueno. Dejó a Harry para que hablara con él mientras abría la ventana y dejaba entrar a la lechuza.

La lechuza se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana y le extendió la pata donde tenía un simple pergamino atado. Draco lo desató con facilidad y vio a quién iba dirigida. Su nombre estaba escrito con una letra que no reconocía, con tinta verde y Draco supo que era de Walker. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, abrió la carta.

_No siempre puedes obtener todo lo quieres en la vida. Tú y tu nueva familia tendrán a Potter para que los defienda, pero tú no eres el único que debe ser castigado._

_Anoche, mientras te revolcabas en la frustración, di un paso más en mi misión. ¿Qué harás para detenerme?_

――

Era como una pesadilla estar otra vez en la puerta de una mansión; a pasos de una escena del crimen.

Harry estaba enojado. Realmente enojado. No molesto como estaba con todos los asesinos que alguna vez había investigado y atrapado. No. Ahora estaba harto, porque por primera estaba disfrutando de su trabajo, disfrutado de su vida y aquel maldito estaba arruinándolo todo, incluso el día que tenía planeado junto a Teddy.

A Harry no le gustaba hacer de los casos algo personal, pero cuando atraparan a aquel desgraciado, iba a tomarse más de alguna licencia.

Miró a Draco que estaba a su lado y dio un paso hacia la puerta de entrada.

Hacía menos de veinte minutos un auror había llamado por red flú a su casa informándoles que habían encontrado un cuerpo. Y Draco lo había reafirmado al mostrarle la carta.

¿Cómo hacía aquel asesino para ubicarlos en todo momento? Si le decían que el asesino lograba convertirse en una pelusa de polvo y así los espiaba siempre, a Harry no le sorprendería.

Apuntó con la varita hacia la puerta de entrada; un familiar de la víctima la había encontrado muerta en el interior, pero Harry había dado órdenes expresas de que aquellos casos se los dejaran a él. Nadie más había entrado a aquel lugar. Y Harry no sabía muy bien qué esperar en esa ocasión.

Invocó un hechizo de detección de maldiciones sobre la puerta y luego la abrió, mirando a Draco, que estaba a su lado, antes de decidir si entrar o no.

Draco lo miró también. Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, pero sus ojos brillaban con algo oscuro.

―Entremos ―dijo asintiendo.

―La persona que encontró el cuerpo dijo que estaba en la habitación, del segundo piso ―informó Harry dando un paso hacia la oscura habitación. Con un movimiento de varita encendió las luces, sin saber qué esperar. La habitación era elegante, pero sobrecargada... era ostentosa a pesar de que la Mansión, desde fuera, no mostraba gran majestuosidad―. Revisa las protecciones ―pidió mientras él mismo comenzaba a realizar hechizos de detección mágica―. Esto parece una trampa ―agregó.

Asintiendo, Draco comenzó a murmurar hechizos sobre las protecciones, caminando por la habitación.

―No hay nada ―dijo Harry bufando. Aquella tranquilidad en el lugar le molestaba―. ¿Crees que sea un juego? ―preguntó, caminando hacia Draco.

―Creo que lo es ―respondió Draco bajando la varita y mirándolo―. Pero eso ya lo sospechábamos antes de entrar. Vayamos al gran salón.

Harry caminó hacia la sala, pasando por el costado de la escalera y mirando con algo de aprensión hacia arriba.

―Aquí no hay nada ―dijo mientras realizaba un rastreo general de presencias humanas y de magia―, ni nadie ―agregó.

―Sabemos que hay un cadáver ―replicó Draco mirando también las escaleras―. Y no está aquí abajo ―agregó―. Deberíamos subir.

Harry lo miró fijamente un momento antes de comenzar a subir. El aire estaba denso, el silencio era abrumante y su instinto le decía que no, que no subieran. Pero dio un paso tras otro hasta que llegó al descanso del segundo piso y miró alrededor.

―Voy a la izquierda, dijo por sobre su hombro.

―De acuerdo ―dijo Draco llegando al último escalón y mirándolo―. Yo voy a la derecha.

Cuando Harry dio un paso hacia la izquierda, sintió claramente cómo una corriente de magia lo rodeaba; podía sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Harry intentó gritar algo, lo que fuera, sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo sólo podía significar que algo malo iba a pasar.

Los segundos pasaron eternamente, parecía como si sus miembros estuviesen entumecidos, congelados o simplemente detenidos en el tiempo.

――

Draco sintió cómo una barrera mágica era formada tras él en el mismo momento en el que ponía un pie en la habitación a la que se había dirigido y veía la cabeza de la victima mirándolo desde el suelo.

Por un momento, la sensación de _déjà vu_ fue tan intensa que todo el aire desapareció de sus pulmones, y sólo fue cuando la necesidad de respirar era _tan grande _ que recordó comenzar a hacerlo. Y aún así, las bocanadas de aire que inhalaba eran inestables y _Oh Merlín…_

_Oh, Dios._

Era su madre. Era el rostro de su madre, la cabeza de Narcissa... No se trataba de una ilusión o un recuerdo; estaba seguro. Esta vez era el rostro de su madre el que lo estaba mirando desde una habitación diferente. La misma expresión, los mismos ojos abiertos sin vida y el olor a sangre…

_Mamá._

Dio un paso atrás, casi como si estuviera repitiendo un baile que había bailado hacía mucho tiempo, comenzando a sentir los inicios del pánico comenzar a nublar su cerebro. ¡No debería afectarle tanto! ¡No debería! Pero no podía dejar de verla, no podía dejar de ver el cabello rubio —largo— manchado de sangre… Y no podía evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, y que el dolor de perder a su madre lo golpeara en el pecho como… —No podía pensar.

Como si nunca hubiese pasado un año entero deprimido y…

No podía dejar de pensar en su madre; miles de recuerdos invadiendo su cerebro y… esa misma mañana Narcissa le había hablado, le había pedido que— no lo recordaba… ¿Unas flores? Quería algo, le había dicho que. Era su _madre…_

_Exhalar. Inhalar. Exhalar. Inhalar._

Debía. Debía controlarse. Debía controlar su respiración, esa no era su madre. Su mamá había muerto hacía años en Francia y Draco ya la había enterrado, maldición, ya la había enterrado y ya la había llorado y ya no quería _recordar más esto._

Tocó con manos temblorosas el marco de la puerta y se aferró a él tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. No importaba. Lo necesitaba.

Harry. Mierda, la barrera. Walker los había separado y había creado ese pequeño escenario para Draco, para volverlo loco —y lo estaba consiguiendo, una voz algo histérica le dijo en su cabeza—, para afectarlo como nada lo afectaría jamás.

_Y necesitaba atrapar a ese bastardo y torturarlo hasta que pidiera piedad._

―¡Draco! ―escuchó que Harry gritaba detrás de la barrera, intentando golpearla ―¡Draco, mírame!

_Es difícil_ . Draco quería gritarle. _Es difícil._

Pero aún así lo hizo; desvió la mirada del charco de sangre que no era de su madre y miró a Harry.

Harry apuntaba con su varita hacia la barrera invisible que los separaba y luces de colores chocaban contra ella y rebotaban hasta perderse en el aire.

―Draco, ¡sal de ahí! Haz lo que sea pero sal de ahí. ―Seguía gritando Harry, dándole un golpe a la barrera―. No es tu madre Draco, no es Narcissa.

―Ya lo sé ―dijo Draco, aunque dudaba que Harry lo hubiese oído. No quería mirar de nuevo hacia la habitación, prefería mirar a Harry―. ¡Ya lo sé! ―gritó.

―Entonces sal de ahí de una vez, ¡maldita sea! ―Harry golpeó una vez más la barrera, como si quisiera romper la magia a golpes. Volvió a levantar un puño para volver a su inútil esfuerzo de romper la barrera invisible, cuando fue despedido con fuerza hacia atrás. Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sabiendo que se había descuidado.

Eso lo alejó de la puerta. Corrió hacia la barrera hasta golpearla, pero era imposible pasarla con fuerza bruta.

―¡Harry! ―gritó.

Harry tardó algunos segundos en enfocar la vista mientras comenzaba a levantarse, la varita firmemente apretada entre sus dedos, se giró de golpe, buscando su alrededor.

―¿Viste qué me atacó? ―preguntó a Draco pero sin mirarlo.

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, una voz conocida, pero a la vez nueva irrumpió en la casa, como a través de las paredes.

―¿Te gusta mi bienvenida, _Draco_? ―preguntó la voz, insistiendo en su nombre.

La voz provenía de ningún sitio y de todos, y Draco sintió una furia helada en su interior. Miró a Harry de soslayo, asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

―¿Por qué no sales? ―preguntó en voz alta―. Si tanto tienes el control, no deberías esconderte.

―Todo a su tiempo, Draco, todo a su tiempo ―respondió el asesino, imprimiendo a su voz un tono de condescendencia―. Primero conversemos... estoy seguro que en la mañana estuvieron tan ocupados que no vieron el Profeta... ¿te das cuenta, Malfoy, que sólo traes desgracias?

―Claro, porque distraer a Potter para que no lea el Profeta acabará con el mundo. ―Draco sabía que no se refería a eso, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba hacerlo salir, y sólo podía lograr molestándolo.

Harry se había acercado otra vez hacia la barrera y hacia Draco, pero sin tocarla, sino intentando contra hechizos.

― _Oh_ ―dijo con falsa tristeza ―, ¿me dirás que Potter está feliz por ser otra vez el centro de atención, salir en el Profeta, que hablen del cómo el auror se folla al mortífago...? Pero eso es sólo un detalle, el amor perdona todo, ¿no? ―preguntó con ironía.

―¿No era eso lo que querías? ―preguntó Draco mirando cómo Harry intentaba desmantelar las barreras. No creía que fuera producente seguir sus pasos―. Me pregunto si pensabas que Potter iba a dejarme por tus estúpidos juegos. ¿O tal vez era una forma de castigarlo? Bueno, una cosa te puedo decir, no serás el primero en intentarlo.

―No, ya sé que Potter no entiende ese tipo de indirectas, los castigos para él tienen que ser más... físicos, por cierto, no puede escucharnos ―dijo antes de que Harry volviera a ser impulsado hacia atrás desde las barreras.

―¿Y entonces qué es lo que intentabas? ―preguntó sin dejar de ver a Harry. Su mano agarraba la varita tan fuerte que ésta temblaba en su agarre. Sabía que no mataría a Harry, pero aún así...―. ¿Castigarme a mí?

Harry había dejado de intentar romper las barreras y había comenzado a mandar hechizos, al parecer rastreadores, hacia todas partes, mientras miraba a Draco con ansiedad.

―Intentaba darle una oportunidad para que no fuera parte de esto, pero ya veo que lo tienes bien controlado... mejor, hace más entretenido todo ―dijo el asesino, su voz se escuchaba con tintes maniáticos, como si estuviera disfrutando de la desesperación de Harry y Draco.

―Pensé que sólo matabas a personas malvadas ―dijo Draco devolviéndole a Harry la mirada. Tenían que salir de allí, no creía que Walker quisiera hablar por más tiempo―. ¿No fue así como te entrenaron? La justicia sólo puede cumplirse si la maldad es eliminada, no importas a cuántos hijos de mortífagos mates porque tienen la sangre contaminado. ¿Es por eso que lo haces, Walker? ¿Por la justicia?

―¡Expelliarmus! ―Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la barrera. Harry ahora estaba atónito en el suelo y una figura encapuchada le apuntaba con una varita―. Justicia y venganza, Malfoy ―respondió Walker, pero ésa vez su voz no sonaba desde todas partes, sino junto a Harry.

Draco apretó tanto la varita que temió que ésta se rompiera. Deseaba poder matarlo allí mismo, antes de que tocara a Harry, pero sabía que si perdía el control de su cuerpo; Walker seguramente sólo reiría psicópatamente y mataría a Harry. Se mordió el labio hasta saborear la sangre, intentando ganar tiempo. Necesitaba desmantelar esa barrera _ahora_ .

―Sí, la venganza es tu motivación, como lo fue con tu maestro ―dijo, no estando del todo seguro de que eso funcionara―. Excepto que... ―agregó como pensándolo mejor y dirigiéndole una sonrisa desagradable―, hay una diferencia. ¿Qué se siente matar gente inocente? Esa es tu definición de justicia, y no concuerda con la de tu maestro.

―¡No he matado a ningún inocente! ―exclamó Walker, descubriendo su rostro y mirándolo furioso, pero controlándose luego―. No mataré a Potter ―agregó, acompañando sus palabras de una sonrisa maquiavélica―, no si haces lo que quiero. ―Luego de decir aquello, y sin más dilación, dirigió la varita hacia Harry, invocando un _crucio_ .

Harry se retorció en el suelo, mordiéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos, pero sin gritar.

―Potter es sólo un medio para lograr mis fines ―continuó Walker luego de acabar la maldición. Harry jadeaba en el suelo, evitando la mirada de Draco.

Draco se humedeció los labios, sintiendo la garganta seca y, sin poder evitarlo, dio un paso hacia adelante. Merlín, necesitaba _matar _ a ese desgraciado.

―¿Y cuáles son tus fines? ―preguntó, mirándolo con odio―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

―Quiero que atravieses la barrera sin varita ―dijo fríamente, sin mirarlo y apuntando a Harry otra vez.

Sus ojos se fijaron en Harry también, pero él seguía sin mirarlo.

Sin su varita, atravesar esa barrera era un suicidio seguro, pero, histéricamente, se dio cuenta de que su salud mental le impedía volver a ver morir o sufrir alguien a quien quería. Nunca se había sentido mártir, y era lejos de serlo, pero era _imposible _ para él negarse a esa orden.

―De acuerdo ―dijo tragando saliva, sabiendo que no había escapatoria. Ese lugar debía de estar tan protegido que los Aurores tardarían horas en entrar, si es que estaban enterados de lo que sucedía adentro―. Pero tienes que soltar a Potter.

―Lo dejaré libre y vivo ―accedió Walker, dando un paso hacia Harry y pateando su varita hasta un par de metros de él―, cuando acabe contigo ―agregó, volviendo a mirarlo.

Draco asintió, respirando hondamente y siguiendo sólo con el rabillo del ojo la varita de Harry rodar. Dejó en el suelo la suya y comenzó a traspasar la barrera, sintiendo la magia rodearlo mientras lo hacía. Una magia hostil y pesada.

―Debo admitir, Draco, que no fueron fáciles de vencer... ―dijo Walker alejándose un paso de Harry y haciendo rodar la varita entre sus dedos―, debí tomarme muchas molestias... ―continuó, mirándolo satisfecho cuando Draco atravesó la barrera.

Sentirse sin varita frente a un asesino en serie armado era más difícil de lo que podía imaginarse. Pero no desvió la mirada de sus ojos llenos de odio.

―¿Qué es, exactamente, lo que quieres hacer conmigo, Walker? ―preguntó fingiendo aburrimiento.

―Matarte ―respondió sin dudar―. Igual que mi maestro mató a tu madre ―dijo con burla en sus palabras, como si disfrutara de aquella imagen mental, luego su rostro se ensombreció y la venganza y el odio parecieron embargarlo―, igual que tu padre dejó morir a mi familia.

Su familia. Por supuesto, la familia de la que se había vengado el asesino de su madre era de unos padres con sus tres hijos. Draco siempre había supuesto que todos habían muerto, pero al parecer uno quedaba vivo, y fue creciendo con odio hacia los Malfoy. Le sorprendía que no hubiera actuado hasta ahora, no con la sed de venganza que debió haber sentido hacia él.

―Matarme ―repitió, distrayéndolo aún más―, ¿te tomaste todas esas molestias sólo para matarme?

―No sólo para matarte, Malfoy ―siseó Walker apretando la varita con fuerza entre sus dedos y sonriendo maniacamente, como si hubiese esperado ese momento durante años. Y así había sido―. Es para demostrarles a todas las personas como ustedes que recibirán su castigo, ¡que sus actos y la impureza de su sangre no quedarán impunes! ―exclamó, levantando levemente los brazos para acompañar la exclamación.

Draco hizo una mueca desdeñosa sin poder evitarlo. Su sangre era completamente pura. Dirigió una mirada hacia Harry.

Harry lo miró un par de segundos, pero rápidamente desvió la vista, comenzando a incorporarse.

No entendía por qué no lo miraba, pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso. Extendió las manos.

―¿Es eso? ¿Crees que un asesino como tú tenga la moral para decir esas cosas? ―preguntó sin esperar realmente una respuesta, sólo quería que hablara.

―¿Quién está hablando de moral? ―comenzó otra vez Walker, mirándolo y cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra―, ¡estoy hablando del destino, de la misión que tengo en la vida! Por eso te he seguido todos estos años ―Walker apuntó con la varita a Draco, lamiéndose los labios―. Y ha tenido sus frutos, no sabes cómo me he divertido haciendo pública la relación de de ustedes ―agregó, mirando a Harry, e inclinándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos―. Eres un fracaso, Potter.

Esa era su oportunidad. Sin detenerse a pensar si funcionaría o no, dirigió una de sus manos extendidas a la varita de Harry, que aún reposaba en el suelo, y la atrajo hacia sí con un _Accio_ silencioso.

Walker se incorporó de inmediato, mirando con furia renovada a Draco.

―_¡Expelliarmus! _―gritó de inmediato, digiriendo su magia hacia Draco.

Draco se apartó, esperando el ataque.

―_Incarcerus_ ―gritó, haciendo otro hechizo protector a su alrededor sin dudarlo.

El escudo protector de Walker era potente, y el hechizo de Draco rebotó contra él con tanta fuerza que causó que un chorro de chispas de colores explotara sobre él. Sin esperar un segundo, la varita de Walker apuntó a Draco de nuevo.

— _Demaius _ —gritó, y el hechizo se desintegró también por el encantamiento protector de Draco—. ¡ _Bombarda_ ! —gritó un milisegundo después, y Draco tuvo que crear un pequeño campo de protección antes de que el rayo de luz chocara contra él. Lamentablemente, eso le dio tiempo a Walker de acercarse a Harry.

Draco movió la varita y lanzó un hechizo que haría resbaloso el suelo bajo sus pies y otro _Expelliarmus _ más potente, pero Walker era muy bueno con sus escudos protectores, porque el primer hechizo ni siquiera llegó cerca de él, desintegrándose en el camino y el _Expelliarmus _ lo evadió fácilmente al petrificar a Harry y ponerse detrás de él.

No podía atacarlo de frente, y Walker lo sabía y sonreía, levantó la varita para atacar a Draco.

—¡ _Oppugno_ ! —gritó, y el hechizo rebotó con todos los objetos de la sala, que se precipitaron con fuerza contra Walker.

Tal vez no era el hechizo más violento que podría haber usado, pero era el primero que se le había ocurrido y que distraería lo suficiente a Walker, en cuanto sus ojos se desviaron hacia un jarrón que se arremetía contra él para explotarlo en el aire, Draco comenzó a correr hacia ellos, apuntando directamente a Walker y canalizando todo el odio que sentía —sintiendo la varita de Harry bajo sus dedos— gritó el hechizo que tenía en la mente desde que había comenzado ese caso.

— _Crucio_ .

Walker lo miró con espanto, mientras caía al suelo. Seguramente se pensaba vencedor y la mueca de sorpresa en su rostro, mezclada con la de dolor, lo demostraba.

Harry se levantó desde donde estaba y llegó frente a él y a Walker. Su mirada era indescifrable.

Draco miró un poco más al hombre que se retorcía en el suelo, escuchó sus aullidos y bajó la varita, deteniendo la maldición. Le alcanzó la varita a Harry para que la tomara.

―Átalo antes que le haga algo peor.

Harry la recibió en silencio y asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo con atención, pero manteniendo el gesto inexpresivo.

― _Incarcerus_ ―murmuró apuntando hacia el hombre que aún jadeaba de dolor en el suelo.

Dándoles la espalda comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la habitación ―la barrera había desaparecido cuando comenzó la pelea― y se inclinó para recoger su varita. Aún podía sentir, en forma de hormigueo, la forma en la que su magia se había canalizado tan bien con la varita de Harry.

Harry llegó a su lado luego de un momento, chocando ligeramente sus hombros.

―Mandé un _Patronus_ al Ministerio ―le informó a Draco, desviando un poco el rostro para mirarlo de soslayo.

Draco asintió ausentemente y miró a Walker. Parecía inconsciente y Draco casi bufó, el hombre podía ser muy arrogante, pero no hubiese durado nada si el Señor Oscuro hubiese sido quien lo hubiera cruciado.

―¿Estás herido? ―preguntó Harry mirándolo directamente.

―Ni un rasguño ―respondió con una medio sonrisa, mirándolo también―. ¿Y tú?

―Nada importante ―respondió de igual modo―, pero creo que me estoy haciendo viejo para recibir crucios, ―Negó con la cabeza―, ya nos los soporto como antes ―bromeó ligeramente.

Draco no consiguió las fuerzas para sonreír.

―Acerca del crucio ―comenzó suspirando, pero no encontró nada que pudiera decir.

―No puedo reprocharte, hubiera hecho lo mismo ―dijo Harry, interrumpiéndolo y mirándolo con intensidad―, o quizás no, pero no importa, ya no podemos hacer nada.

―No ―concedió Draco, mirando de nuevo a Walker―. Pero al menos ha acabado.

Harry sonrió levemente y presionó su hombro con fuerza, antes de que los aurores llegaran y ellos salieran de allí.

――

Miró a su alrededor notando que todo estaba igual a la última vez que había estado ahí. Se habían Aparecido en su departamento luego de ir al Ministerio a entregar a Walker.

Jodido Walker, que lo había atacado y luego usado de escudo, sin que Harry pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Se sentía bastante inútil y más encima estaba adolorido. Hacía tiempo que no recibía un crucio, y no que se quejara por eso, pero es que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Harry estaba más preocupado de intentar sacar a Draco de la habitación con la víctima ―que estaba transfigurada en Narcissa―, que de ser atacado por la espalda por un sicópata que lo único que quería era matar a Draco.

Y eso lo llevaba a pensar en el crucio que invocó Draco. No tenía moral para criticarlo; él mismo estaba tan enojado que seguramente habría hecho lo mismo, sin embargo, sabía que aquella acción no iba a quedar impune. Trabajaban en el ministerio, realizar imperdonables claramente estaba fuera de los límites.

Harry negó con la cabeza decidiendo que luego pensaría en eso. Ahora estaba demasiado cansado como para cualquier cosa que no fuera acostarse en su cama.

Dio un paso hacia adelante justo cuando Draco Apareció a su lado. Sonrió. No podía definir muy bien qué era la calidez que sentía en ese momento.

―Hola ―dijo sonriendo levemente mientras se sostenía el costado derecho con la mano; al parecer si estaba un poco herido, porque no podía ni reír sin sentir una puntada en el cuerpo.

―Estúpido Potter. ―Fue la respuesta de Draco, quien se acercó a él y comenzó a llevarlo agarrado de la mano hacia la sala―. ¿Por qué no quisiste ir a San Mungo? ―preguntó sentándolo en el sofá y sacando la varita.

―No me gusta ir allí ―respondió Harry dejándose hacer―, además no me pasó nada grave ―agregó rodando los ojos.

―No, un crucio no es nada grave ―replicó Draco con sarcasmo, moviendo la varita y haciendo un encantamiento que le alivió el dolor inmediatamente―. Eres un inconsciente.

―Sigo vivo, ¿no? ―dijo Harry con un leve tono de burla. Debía reconocer que estaba bastante adolorido, porque no fue sólo un crucio lo que recibió, sino también algunos golpes en la cabeza y en el resto del cuerpo, pero nada de eso se comparaba con lo que sentía por no haber sido capaz de defenderse ni ayudar a Draco.

―Sí, pero algunas veces me pregunto cómo lo has logrado hasta ahora ―respondió Draco mirándolo seriamente desde arriba. Luego suspiró y levantó una mano, dejándola caer sobre el cabello de Harry y deslizándola hasta su nuca en una caricia.

Harry suspiró bajo el toque de Draco, sintiéndose peor de lo que se sentía. Draco tenía razón, era un inconsciente...

Levantó la vista encontrando la mirada de Draco sobre él y sintiendo tantas cosas en esa mirada que no podía dejar de observarlo. Realmente lo quería.

―Para la próxima tendré más cuidado ―dijo colocando una mano en el brazo que acariciaba su nuca.

―Más te vale ―le amenazó Draco sin fuerza, levantando la varita de nuevo para curarle la herida de la cabeza y luego deslizando los dedos sobre su mejilla―. ¿Tienes alguna otra herida? ―preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo el efecto de los hechizos curativos. Luego los abrió y respondió la sonrisa.

―Creo que ―comenzó recostándose contra el respaldo del sillón y dirigiendo sus manos hacia su pecho, deslizándolas despacio hasta el hombro izquierdo―, aquí ―agregó.

Draco sonrió seductoramente, dejando la varita a un lado de ellos y mirándolo con fingida inocencia.

―Debo ver la herida primero ―explicó, inclinándose sobre Harry y deslizando sus manos dentro de la camiseta de Harry, acariciándole el abdomen. Comenzó a subirla para quitársela―, si no, no sabré cuál sería el mejor encantamiento que debo usar.

Se lamió los labios mientras dejaba caer los brazos a los costados, mirando con atención cómo las manos de Draco comenzaban a desvestirlo.

Draco le sacó la camisa con la fluidez aprendida de la práctica y, aprovechando la posición de Harry sobre el sofá, se sentó sobre su regazo, colocando ambas rodillas a sus costados. Le sonrió maliciosamente una vez estuvo cómodo.

―Para ver mejor ―explicó nuevamente.

―¿Y... ―comenzó a preguntar Harry acercando sus labios hacia el cuello de Draco, aspirando su olor antes de frotar su rostro contra él―, ves algo que necesite de tus servicios?

Draco fingió reflexionar la pregunta, moviendo un poco la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso a Harry mientras acariciaba su hombro.

―Mmm ―murmuró cerrando los ojos―. ¿Tienes algo que necesite mis servicios?

―Tal vez ―murmuró contra la piel de Draco, raspando ligeramente con los dientes antes de continuar. Abrazó a Draco por la cintura, llevando sus manos hasta el borde del suéter y comenzando a quitárselo al mismo tiempo que levantaba las caderas, para obtener mayor contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Draco inclinó la cabeza, juntando sus labios con los de Harry. Lo besó posesivamente, mordiendo y chupando y marcando, moviendo su lengua contra la de Harry con determinación. Se separó ligeramente, apenas lo suficiente para poder hablar sin que sus bocas dejaran de rozarse.

―No permitas que vuelva a pasar ―le dijo, sus ojos grises brillando con seriedad.

Harry tragó duro, la intensidad de la preocupación de Draco era tangible, y si es que alguna vez dudó de lo que Draco sentía por él... todo aquello se había desvanecido. Draco estaba ahí, cuidándolo, retándolo por haberse puesto en peligro, aquello... aquello era demasiado.

―Lo prometo ―casi jadeó, abrazando a Draco contra sí, para sentirlo, para tocarlo. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba follárselo ya, darle placer, demostrarle cuánto lo quería...

―Bien ―susurró Draco, cerrando nuevamente los ojos y besándolo. Enterró una de sus manos en el cabello de Harry, inclinando su cabeza para profundizar el beso.

―Draco ―gimió Harry contra los labios de Draco, entremedio de pequeños mordiscos―, Draco ―repitió, empujándolo hacia abajo para demostrar lo que quería.

Sin dejar de besarlo, Draco dirigió sus manos al pantalón de Harry y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón, acariciando suavemente el bulto de su entrepierna. Le soltó el botón y le bajó el cierre, sacando su erección dentro de la ropa interior y la rodeó con sus dedos, moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo.

―Dime qué quieres ―jadeó sobre sus labios.

Harry respiró agitado; se estaba ahogando en las sensaciones. Pero no quería nada de Draco, nada más que a él.

Quería ser él quién ofreciera todo.

Miró unos segundos cómo esos dedos ágiles se deslizaban sobre su polla, se lamió los labios que tenía resecos y apretó la muñeca de Draco, deteniendo sus movimientos.

―No ―dijo, levantando la vista hasta encontrar las pupilas dilatadas de Draco. Soltó la muñeca y llevó las manos hasta lo hombros del rubio, empujándolo contra el sillón, invirtiendo las posiciones.

Draco parpadeó varias veces como si estuviese sorprendido por el cambio de sus posiciones, pero luego levantó un brazo y rodeó con él el hombro de Harry. Le besó la comisura del la boca al mismo tiempo que su otra mano se deslizaba por toda su espalda.

―Quiero follarte ―dijo Harry deslizando la mirada por el torso desnudo de Draco. Su piel era mucho más clara que la suya y el contraste que generaban era excitante.

Draco se estremeció.

―Fóllame entonces. ―Casi gimió, lamiendo un camino desde su quijada hasta su cuello, donde mordió y succionó, seguramente dejando una marca.

Extendió una mano, concentrando en ella algo de magia. A los segundos tenía una varita en su mano, tardó algunos momentos en identificar que no era la suya, pero ya habría tiempo para sorprenderse por eso.

Sonrió malvadamente prometiendo a Draco, con ese gesto, que disfrutaría de todo aquello. Hizo desaparecer la ropa de ambos con un movimiento de muñeca y luego apuntó hacia el culo de Draco, lubricándolo con un hechizo. No quería perder el tiempo en nada más.

Sabía que a Draco le gustaba duro, sin preparación... y a él le gustaba sentir cada músculo alrededor de su polla relajarse dejándole entrar...

Draco dejó caer la cabeza sobre el sofá y abrió más las piernas para acomodar a Harry entre ellas. Lo miró con ojos dilatados por el placer y llevó uno de sus dedos a su propio pezón, pellizcándolo y gimiendo quedamente. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y miraba a Harry retadoramente.

―¿A qué esperas? ―preguntó roncamente, moviendo las caderas bajo él.

Sus labios volvían a sentirse resecos, sacó la lengua y se humedeció el labio inferior, fijando la vista en su polla y en la entrada de Draco. Joder con sus retos, Draco siempre le incitaba a dar más y más rápido de sí, en todos los sentidos. Quizás por eso comenzaba a sentir que lo amaba.

Se quedó paralizado unos segundos; lo había pensando. Lo había pensado y... y no podía negarlo. Se acomodó de rodillas entre las piernas de Draco, flexionándolas hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en su húmeda y apetecible entrada.

Draco se dejó hacer, gimiendo suavemente al sentir los ojos de Harry clavados en su culo. Levantó una mano y le apartó el desordenado flequillo del rostro.

Rodeó su polla con una mano, dirigiéndola hasta la entrada de Draco al tiempo que se apoyaba en el sillón con la otra. Sus ojos estaban hipnotizados por la imagen de su polla entrando milímetro a milímetro en el culo de Draco, extendiendo sus músculos mientras lo penetraba.

Dejó de tocarse y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando las manos una a cada lado de Draco, sus rostros separados por centímetros. Respiró hondo para calmarse antes de embestir una vez, necesitaría al menos un par de embestidas para entrar completamente.

Todo el cuerpo de Draco tembló y se arqueó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando escapar un fuerte gemido. Sus manos viajaron hasta los hombros de Harry velozmente, apretándolos con fuerza. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, respirando entrecortadamente.

―Harry ―gimió, esforzándose en mirarlo mientras era penetrado.

Volvió a embestir, más rápido esa vez. No follaban hacía días y lo extrañaba, no por la necesidad de sexo, sino por la necesidad de sentir a Draco; bajo él, sobre él, incluso dentro de él.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento, intentando controlar su excitación, intentando mantenerla al límite. Draco estaba estrecho y por la posición en que estaban los músculos de los brazos Harry empezaban a quemar. Gimió con fuerza, entrando un poco más y causando que Draco gimiera.

―Harry ―repitió Draco quedamente, acariciándole la mejilla e instándole a que abriera los ojos―. Mírame ―murmuró moviendo las caderas justo así, ayudándolo a entrar más en su interior.

_Mírame._ Y Harry lo miró, abriendo los ojos con ansias de encontrar los grises clavándose en él. Tragó duro, sintiendo la garganta nuevamente seca. Sentía gotas de sudor cubriéndole la espalda y el cabello cayendo sobre su frente. Apretó los dientes e embistió con fuerza, enterrándose completamente en Draco. Antes de comenzar a moverse, se inclinó para poder besarlo.

Draco le devolvió el beso inmediatamente, sus brazos rodeándolo y sus caderas moviéndose con el mismo ritmo que las de Harry. Sus dedos apretaban el cabello de Harry con fuerza y sus labios se movían sobre los suyos con intensidad, haciéndolo ver cuán excitado estaba.

―Joder ―jadeó separándose cuando Harry golpeó su próstata, su espalda curveándose―. Merlín ―exhaló, dejando caer la cabeza.

Harry flexionó los brazos, apoyándose en los codos y frotando todo su cuerpo con el de Draco en cada embestida. Sus movimientos eran rápidos; entrar, golpear la próstata de Draco y salir para volver a entrar, era un ciclo que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Rodeando con las piernas las caderas de Harry, Draco comenzó a masturbarse al mismo ritmo en el que Harry lo follaba. De vez en cuando dejaba escapar palabras sin sentido, y sus gemidos eran fuertes y continuos. Sus ojos se abrían siempre para buscar los de Harry, aún cuando los terminaba cerrando de nuevo, perdido en el placer.

Harry sintió un estremecimiento recorrerlo y sus brazos cedieron, su cuerpo cayó sobre Draco y necesitó sostenerse de los hombros de éste para poder continuar moviéndose.

Repentinamente el cuerpo de Draco se tensó y los músculos internos de su culo se contrajeron mientras el orgasmo lo sacudía inesperadamente. Gimió extranguladamente el nombre de Harry al mismo tiempo que su semen se esparcía entre ambos, cayendo sobre el sofá y sobre sus cuerpos. En vez de dejarse caer, sin embargo, acunó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y susurró bajito, apenas audiblemente.

―Te quiero.

Harry se quedó paralizado unos segundos, los que tardó en comprender aquellas dos palabras. Luego, no puedo hacer nada más que embestir con más fuerza, enterrándose completamente dentro de Draco, siendo parte de él.

Sabía, sabía lo que decir aquellas palabras significaba.

Luchó por mantener los ojos y no perderse ni un detalle de Draco bajo su cuerpo, llevó una de sus manos hasta el cabello rubio mientras buscaba con desesperación los labios de Draco. O los besaba o se moría.

Bastó con juntar sus labios, con comprobar que de aquellos labios habían salido esas dos palabras para que Harry se corriera en su interior, gimiendo su nombre; _Draco_ , con voz ronca y casi sollozante.

Draco le devolvió el beso, deslizando sus manos sobre la espalda de Harry y no detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas hasta que Harry no se corrió completamente en su interior... Y aún así, no dejó de besarlo, sus labios moviéndose contra los de Harry, su lengua frotándose con la de él.

―Draco, Draco ―gimió Harry bajito, aferrándose a Draco con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, había olvidado completamente que estaba herido.

Besándolo ligeramente, Draco se movió y acomodó a Harry hasta que éste quedó completamente acostado sobre él. Seguramente lo estaba aplastando, pero Draco no se quejaba.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―le preguntó acariciándole la espalda.

―Estoy convaleciente, ¿recuerdas? ―preguntó sonriendo ligeramente, pero manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras regulaba su respiración.

―Lo recuerdo ―respondió Draco juntando sus cabezas―. Y aún así quisiste follar. No tienes sentido común.

―Tú no te negaste ―replicó Harry, abriendo un ojo y manteniendo la sonrisa.

―No soy yo el herido.

Harry negó con la cabeza, comenzando a levantarse. Necesitaba ir a la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente o se desmayaría ahí mismo y Draco no dejaría jamás de burlarse por su resistencia.

―Slytherin ―bufó con diversión, apoyándose en el sillón para al fin levantarse.

―Y nunca lo olvides ―respondió Draco riéndose, levantándose también y comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de Harry.

Fin.


End file.
